Creciendo con dolor Traducción
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: El verano siguiente a la muerte de Sirius, Harry es sometido a un terrible abuso por parte de los Dursley, dejándolo quebrado. Snape tratará de ayudarlo y descubrirá que la clave para hacerlo es Draco Malfoy.
1. Capítulo I

**Esta es la traducción de "Growing Pains", argumento original de Sensibly Tainted. AU. Severitus. Las parejas son H/D y SS/RL**

**La expresión implica las penas que trae crecer; pero, en vistas al desarrollo de la historia, traduje el título como "Creciendo con dolor", que parece lo mismo, pero no lo es.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes le pertenecen J.K. Rowling, y la historia es de Sensibly Tainted; lo único mío son mis ganas de leer el relato en español.**

Respeto las negritas, y las aclaraciones de la autora; si son necesarias notas de traducción, estarán al final del capítulo.

**Resumen:**

El verano siguiente a la muerte de Sirius, Harry es sometido a un terrible abuso por parte de los Dursley, dejándolo quebrado. Snape tratará de ayudarlo y descubrirá que la clave para hacerlo es Draco Malfoy.

Creciendo con dolor Capítulo 1 

Draco estaba en sus habitaciones en la Mansión Malfoy. El verano vino y se fue; y en algunas horas tomaría el tren a Hogwarts. Parado solo, en el balcón conectado a su sala de estar; se inclinó pesadamente sobre la baranda de piedra. Estaba exhausto. Su realidad completa había sido destruida, destrozada en millones de pedazos. Le había tomado todo el verano tratar de reunir algunos y, ahora estaba relativamente entera.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, sus cansados ojos grises escrutaron el cielo nuboso. Su cabello rubio, casi blanco se agitó a su alrededor, un mechón sedoso le acarició la mejilla. Su cuerpo se tensó; aún su pelo le recordaba todo. No podía escapar.

Draco suspiró y dejó que la cabeza volviera a su posición normal, su mirada se paseó por su propiedad una vez más. No. No podía escapar. Él era el Señor Malfoy, heredero de la mayor fortuna del mundo mágico, director de todas las inversiones y activos de los Malfoy; y pronto sería un estudiante del sexto año de Hogwarts, poseedor de la más oscura de las reputaciones (exceptuando la del Señor de las Tinieblas).

Desde que su padre fue prendido en el Departamento de Misterios y enviado a Azkaban, el apellido Malfoy había caído sobre sus hombros como una tonelada de ladrillos. Se había puesto furioso, quería a su padre de vuelta. No quería tomar la responsabilidad de la familia, todavía no; no quería perder el respeto y el amor que le tenía a su padre, aceptando que estaba en la peor prisión del planeta. Quería culpar al maldito Harry Potter, quería matarlo por destruir su familia. Pero, entonces su madre, esa mujer tonta y dócil; se despertó rugiendo, y trituró sus reacciones pueriles.

Recordaba a su madre como a la bella, amorosa mujer de cuando era pequeño. En sus rodillas aprendió a leer y a escribir, modales aristocráticos, política y corrección; había celebrado su magia como niño.

Su padre había estado ausente. Cuando Draco lo veía, su padre se mostraba serio, casi malhumorado, -ahora que se veía forzado a ver la verdad, podía reconocerlo. Pero él había sido feliz con su madre.

Todo cambió cuando cumplió diez años. El hombre que había admirado desde lejos se metió en su vida. Lucius le daba sonrisas elogiosas cuando defendía los valores de los Malfoy, y le mostraba una mano pesada cuando lo decepcionaba. Su madre fue echada a un lado. Se retiró y se convirtió en una muñeca silenciosa; como demandaba Lucius, el aristócrata sangre pura.

Draco lo notó, pero no le importó; tenía la atención de su padre, que estaba haciendo de él, un hombre. No importaba que Lucius contradijera lo que su madre le había enseñado; Draco estaba orgulloso de seguir los pasos de su padre. Se sentía importante cuando se le permitía presenciar reuniones de negocios; veía el servilismo de todos con su padre e inflaba el pecho. Lucius lo hizo sentir talentoso y especial cuando le enseñó magia antes de ir al Colegio. Y después de un año bajo su cuidado, fue a Hogwarts como un arrogante matón, vomitando orgulloso las palabras de su padre, el Mortífago.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios. Había sido tan inocente. Tan niño. Había seguido siendo un niño hasta cuatro meses después de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, cuando le informaron que su endiosado padre estaba preso. Podía recordar claramente la incredulidad, la ira. Había dejado la escuela airadamente, sin esperar al tren. Había llegado a su hogar gritando a su madre que trajera a sus abogados magos, para que su padre regresara. Recordaba que pateó al elfo que le preguntó si necesitaba algo; recordaba su justificado enojo y el orgullo de saber que estaba manejando bien las cosas. Entonces, su madre bajó.

Estaba vestida espléndidamente, en un simple vestido de seda blanco; y sus ojos centellaban. Se había despertado, otra vez. Él sonrió, sintiendo un gran alivio al verla; se había relajado, pensando que ella se encargaría de todo, lo arreglaría todo. Nunca sospechó que su mano bella y tan cuidada iba a darle semejante cachetada. Shockeado, la miró fijo a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con sus ojos grises, los que él había heredado, pero calmos y determinados. Recordaba claramente lo que ella le había dicho.

- Es tiempo de que crezcas, pequeño dragón. Es tiempo de que dejes de mentirte a ti mismo, siguiendo ciegamente lo que otros te dicen. Tienes que tomar decisiones, ahora. Tu vida es frágil y está en tus manos, solamente en tus manos. Nadie puede hacer esto por ti. Pero primero debes entender la realidad de las cosas. Sígueme; hay cosas que debes ver.

Él no entendía, pero sintió que ella hablaba en serio. El miedo se le acurrucó en el estómago, diciéndole que nada sería lo mismo a partir de aquí. Pudo haberla ignorado, dar la vuelta y salir en busca de los abogados, pero no lo hizo. Caminó detrás de su madre, hacia el sótano, hacia las mazmorras. Él sabía que su padre bajaba allí, a veces, a hacer negocios, pero a él nunca lo había dejado. Siguió a su madre, y ella reprodujo para él los recuerdos de la habitación, grabados mágicamente.

Vio a su padre torturando a seres humanos de todas las edades y sexos, cientos de víctimas sufriendo bajo su regocijada mano. A veces, para conseguir cosas, a veces para castigar a quienes lo agraviaron, a veces por placer. Algunas veces la víctima moría, algunas veces no; pero siempre gritaba, siempre sangraba. Draco sabía que su padre usaba magia negra, sabía que infringía miedo en el corazón de muchos, pero nunca había entendido el por qué. No se había permitido conocer la verdad, no se había permitido pasar más allá del frente que él le presentaba. Su madre lo forzó a ver la verdad pura y desnuda sobre su padre.

Draco vomitó y lloró. Su madre no dijo nada; tampoco lo confortó ni lo hizo sentir débil o estúpido. Sólo lo miró con ojos comprensivos, mientras él se quemaba en la vergüenza y la confusión. Apenas podía soportar lo que estaba experimentando, había sido forzado a entrar en un lío mental.

Su madre lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la habitación. Con la esfera de cristal de los recuerdos de Lucius firmemente sostenida por ella; lo guió hasta el Ministerio y hasta el Departamento de Aurores. Allí, entregó la esfera como evidencia contra su marido. Demandó garantías de que él nunca saldría de prisión. Draco estuvo allí, sin reaccionar mientras su madre condenaba a su padre, y no dijo nada, ni para apoyarla ni para detenerla.

Después de eso, ella lo condujo a una lujosa posada cerca de los Callejones Diagon y Knockturn, tomó una habitación e hizo venir a todos los representantes y mediadores de negocios de los Malfoy, para que le explicaran en detalle lo que significaba cada inversión y cada negocio. Draco pasó días allí, aprendiendo muchísimo. Su padre tenía invertido el dinero en casi todo; aún en negocios muggle. Comerciaba con esclavos, drogas, préstamos, contrataba gente para conseguir elementos extraños que luego vendía con beneficios sustanciales. Algunos negocios eran legítimos, otros eran sucios, y algunos eran negros. Su madre le dio completo poder de decisión.

Le dijo: - Me he asegurado en sacar a Lucius del medio. Lo que sigue es tu decisión, mi dragón, manéjalo tú.

Él pasó casi una semana pensando, haciendo frente a todo, creciendo. Luego decidió continuar con los negocios legales, y unos pocos de los sospechosos; pero dejó las actividades ilegales.

Hizo copias de todos los registros de esos tratos oscuros y los entregó como evidencia a las Fuerzas Mágicas Legales Especiales, como pruebas de refuerzo para mantener a Lucius en Azkaban.

Su madre bajó la cabeza ante él, reconociendo la batalla que había conquistado; y estuvo a su lado para ayudarlo a pelear manteniendo al Ministerio alejado de su herencia. Supo que mientras él libraba su batalla interna con su padre y con él mismo, su madre ganaba tiempo demorando los intentos del Ministerio por contabilizar los activos de los Malfoy.

Fue una pelea dura que le tomó casi todo el verano. Fue interrogado por Aurores varias veces para dejar en claro que él no tenía culpa en los crímenes de su padre; él era inocente; aún no había hecho nada imperdonable. Potter había mandado a su padre a prisión antes de que Draco cruzara la línea para pasar de matón a Mortífago.

Si no pasaba las noches en las celdas del Ministerio, las pasaba solo en la habitación principal, la que había sido de sus padres.

Su madre estuvo allí, pero nunca se ofreció a hacer algo en su lugar, no lo ayudaba con los negocios, aunque sabía que estaba siendo tironeado de todas partes por el maldito Ministerio.

Cuando él le pedía algo, se limitaba a lo pedido, nada más. Su padrino también estaba con él, Severus respondió muchas preguntas sobre ser un Mortífago y sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Severus no suavizó la verdad, le dijo todo, desde todos los ángulos, se lo hizo claro, completo, agudo, doloroso. Se sentaron muchas noches hasta la mañana discutiendo la guerra y la política, pasadas y presentes.

No todo fue madurez y crecimiento. Hubo noches en las que Draco se emborrachó, gritó y desvarió; noches en las que se sentó sin reaccionar, en silencio. Pasó por ataques donde durmió durante días o era incapaz de dormir en toda la semana. Fue forzado a ver el mundo como realmente es, con los juegos, manipulaciones, sufrimientos y gozos. Tuvo que crecer, tuvo que tomar decisiones. Y lo hizo. Eligió no abrazar la oscuridad, no totalmente; pero tampoco eligió rechazarla. Decidió pelear contra el Señor Oscuro, pero rechazó la oferta de Dumbledore de entrar a la Orden al precio de ser espía.

No podía aceptar ese rol; en lugar de ello, pelearía contra el Señor de las Tinieblas en sus propios términos, bajo el comando de nadie. Eligió hacer saber sus creencias, mostrar en el Colegio y en la sociedad mágica que hay una mejor manera de lograr las metas, sin asesinatos, sin torturas ni esclavitud. Decidió tomar la larga y dificultosa tarea de limpiar el nombre de la familia Malfoy.

El verano no lo había suavizado, lo había endurecido; era más frío, más serio. Sus sonrisas eran amargas, cínicas.

Tres meses se habían convertido en una vida. Pero no todos los cambios fueron puramente internos; también había crecido físicamente. Medía unos seis pies; su cabello dorado alcanzaba sus hombros. La tradición indicaba que el señor de una familia de sangre pura debía llevar su cabello a mitad de la espalda, el suyo lentamente iba alcanzando ese estilo.

Sus rasgos habían perdido totalmente las redondeces de la infancia, eran más afilados y definidos. La gente todavía lo confundía con Lucius, pero si miraban más allá de lo obvio, él había heredado los rasgos de su madre. Su estructura de buscador se había engrosado, continuaba siendo esbelto, pero sus hombros eran más anchos. Usaba en su mano derecha el antiguo anillo con el escudo Malfoy.

Mirándolo, ahora, Draco veía el anillo de platino con un diamante incrustado en el centro, con pequeñísimas runas rodeando la gema, y dos grabados del escudo Malfoy a cada lado. Los Aurores lo habían quitado del dedo de Lucius antes de enviarlo a Azkaban y se lo habían dado a él, hacía una semana, cuando lo habían reconocido como el heredero legal del Señorío Malfoy; libre de cargos, con el derecho natural de dirigir su familia.

Draco estaba orgulloso de su ascendencia, creía que era parte de una elite, por los logros de sus ancestros y ahora, por los propios. Todavía defendía los valores morales de Slytherin, los que no habían sido manchados por la corrupción.

Llamaron a la puerta. Draco dejó el balcón y cruzó la sala de estar, atándose el cabello en la nuca, mientras caminaba. Usaba pantalones negros, una camisa de seda negra por fuera, cayéndole más abajo de la cintura; las mangas enrolladas casualmente hasta los antebrazos. En su cuello se veía una cuerda negra, con un dije plateado del tamaño de un pulgar sobre el hueco de su garganta. Parecía una runa celta, pero mirando desde cerca se distinguían las formas de un dragón.

Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con un elfo doméstico.

- Señor Amo, su madre está esperando para verlo partir al Colegio.

- Gracias. Ya bajo.

El elfo desapreció y Draco cerró la puerta. En su habitación, se acomodó las mangas y las abotonó; se vistió con su túnica negra del Colegio, dejándola abierta; se aseguró de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su baúl. Las tres lechuzas en sus jaulas; satisfecho y con todo dispuesto, bajó.

Narcisa lo estaba esperando en el gran salón, donde se ubicaba la chimenea conectada a la red flú. Su vestido verde oscuro, caía hasta sus tobillos y subía hasta su barbilla; sin mangas y con un gran escote en la espalda. Su cabello estaba peinado en alto, con bucles . Le sonrió cuando él entró a la sala.

Madre- se inclinó ante ella, y se adelantó a ofrecerle un abrazo- ¿Estás saliendo?

Sí- ella asintió- tengo compromisos sociales con varias de las madres de tus compañeros de clase.

Draco aprobó con un movimiento; su madre había estado hablando con muchos padres de los Slytherins, tratando de reclutar a las mujeres de alta sociedad del mundo mágico, llevándolas a un territorio neutral. La mayor parte del verano la había dedicado a asegurarse de que Draco se recuperara; y esta semana, había vuelto a su pasión original, trabajando para el periódico "Corazón de bruja".

Buena suerte, escribiré- Draco sonrió, conduciéndola de la mano hasta la chimenea.

Yo también te escribiré; adiós mi dragón. Si necesitaras algo…-

Lo se- Le besó la mejilla

Ten cuidado, querido.

Él asintió y ella desapareció. Ya sin motivos para darle largas al asunto, Draco tomó polvo flú y viajó hasta una taberna cerca de la estación King Cross.

Hermione y Ron se apuraron a subir al tren; iban de la mano, pero su atención estaba en otro lado: ansiosos por ver a su amigo. Dumbledore les había prohibido que escribieran a Harry, y ellos estaban preocupados. Sabían cuánto había significado Sirius para él, y que su pérdida había sido un golpe muy duro; empeorando la situación el hecho de que lo vió caer a través del velo. Ellos habían hecho lo posible por ayudarlo, pero Harry había estado tan enojado y afligido como para aceptar lo que le ofrecían.

Vivir con los Dursley era duro la mayor parte del tiempo, y estaban seguros de que Harry se encontraría en un estado lamentable. Le habían dicho esto a Dumbledore, y no importó cuánto suplicaran, él no cedió. Hermione sólo esperaba que cuando le contara a Harry que estaba saliendo con Ron, Harry no se sintiera lastimado. Ya había hecho que Ron le prometiera que no iban a aislar a su amigo o ignorarlo; estaban de acuerdo.

Vamos, Ron.- ella apuró a su novio.

Estoy yendo, Hermione-dijo él, haciendo camino entre los estudiantes que llenaban el tren.

Tironeó de Hermione hasta llegar al último compartimento , el que habían tomado como propio desde el primer año en Hogwarts. La puerta estaba cerrada. Ron miró a Hermione, vió preocupación y emoción en sus ojos marrones.

Déjame entrar primero- le pidió ella, él asintió.

Hermione deslizó la puerta y entró, Ron pisándole los talones. Harry estaba sentado en un rincón, mirando por la ventana. Ella lanzó un grito ahogado y se cubrió la boca con las dos manos. Ron se quedó helado, a su lado.

Las ropas de Harry estaban desgarradas, sucias y eran diez talles más grandes. Las mangas de su remera alcanzaban sus codos, lo que se exponía de los brazos tenía moretones dispersos y sus muñecas estaban enrojecidas como si hubiesen estado atadas con cuerdas. Su cuello estaba cubierto de hematomas y marcas.

Harry- llamó Hermione, con voz temblorosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Su amigo giró la cabeza y ella ahogó un sollozo en su garganta. Había cortes en sus mejillas y frente, supuso que se debían a los lentes, que no aparecían a la vista. Una mejilla estaba hinchada y magullada, su labio inferior con una herida seca. Su cabello grasoso y mustio; pero fueron sus ojos, vacíos y apagados los que la golpearon con fuerza. No había nada en ellos; en lugar del verde esmeralda, vivaz, eran de un color lima; y no mostraban reconocimiento.

¡Merlín!- Ron ahogó la exclamación- Voy a buscar ayuda.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero cuando el apoyo de Ron se retiró, tuvo que tambalearse para conservar el equilibrio. Se arrodilló y trató de tomarle la mano, llamándolo por su nombre, con dulzura. Harry parpadeó, los ojos la siguieron con cierta demora; pero no le respondió. Cuando la mano de ella lo tocó, él reaccionó violentamente; dio un tirón, se acurrucó en el asiento, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡No me toques!- gritó roncamente.

Hermione se retiró inmediatamente, llorando, murmuró palabras dulces, asegurándole que estaría bien, que ahora estaba a salvo. Lentamente, él se relajó, pero sus ojos permanecieron vacíos. No respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas, no dijo nada. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de que la entendía.

-Harry, ¿qué te han hecho?- ella se mordió su labio con dureza.

Ron volvió, luciendo furioso; pero tuvo el cuidado de no elevar la voz para no asustar a su amigo. Ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie y se sentó frente a Harry, con ella a su lado, casi en su regazo.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- preguntó ella, débilmente.

- No hay nadie a bordo que pueda aparecerse en Hogwarts, así que tendremos que esperar a llegar. Dumbledore subirá a bordo con un traslador para llevarlo a la enfermería.- dijo lo más calmo que pudo- Así que, básicamente tendrá que esperar horas antes de que sus heridas sean atendidas.

-Nunca debimos dejarlo estar con los Dursley- gimió Hermione- Sabíamos que son unos bastardos; debimos decirle a alguien, explicarles que estaban maltratando a Harry.

-Dumbledore sabía- espetó Ron, pero se suavizó cuando Harry se sobresaltó- Cuando Harry vino a nuestra casa en el verano, después de que lo rescatamos, Mamá vió lo mal alimentado que estaba, lo golpeado, y tió su bronca contra el Director. Pero él insistía en que ese era el único lugar donde Harry estaba a salvo.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?- preguntó Hermione con impotencia.

-No lo se, 'Mione'- Ron suspiró y la abrazó- No lo se.

-¿Crees que Harry estará bien? No me dejó que lo toque; se encogió hacia atrás y me gritó.

Ron dudó, su abrazo se endureció alrededor de su novia antes de responder.

-Por supuesto. Es Harry; además nosotros estaremos a su lado para ayudarlo.

El resto del viaje pasó en silencio. Ocasionalmente, Hermione comenzaba a llorar otra vez, y Ron la atraía hacia él. Harry miraba fijamente a través de la ventana con sus ojos mustios, sin decir nada. Cuando le hablaban, giraba la cabeza para mirarlos, pero nunca respondió. Finalmente llegaron a Hogsmeade y el tren comenzó a vaciarse. Hermione se irguió, escondió sus lágrimas; mientras el rostro de Ron se endureció con ira. Los minutos pasaron, el tren quedó en silencio. Escucharon que alguien subía a bordo y caminaba hacia su compartimento, los dos se pusieron de pie. Dumbledore entró. Su cara avejentada; sus ojos llenos de pena.

-Querido Harry, estás en tu hogar. Ven conmigo a la enfermería.

Hermione y Ron no dijeron nada, Harry se paró, pero no se acercó. El director quiso tomarlo, pero él dio un tirón y se alejó.

-No deja que nadie lo toque- explicó Hermione.

-No creo que aprecie que los otros lo vean en este estado- dijo Dumbledore con tristeza- Trataré de ser rápido.

Se adelantó, e ignoró a Harry cuando éste trató de librarse, gritando aterrorizado. Hermione y Ron no pensaron, reaccionaron. Tomaron al Director de la parte de atrás de la túnica, para que soltara a su amigo; y en lugar de eso, se activó el traslador y los cuatro arribaron al ala de la enfermería. Harry continuaba luchando, aunque no tan violentamente. El traslador había tomado mucho de él; sollozaba, suplicando que lo soltaran.

-No me toquen...¡déjenme! Por favor...¡no!-gritaba y peleaba.

-Pomfrey, ayúdame a controlarlo- Dumbledore ordenó forcejeando hacia una cama.

-¡No!-gritó Hermione horrorizada- ¡Se tranquilizará si lo sueltan!

-¡Déjenlo!-gritó Ron furioso, tironeando del viejo mago.

Dumbledore miró a los dos consternados Gryffindors e hizo lo que le pedían. Soltó a Harry y se alejó; el chico se quedó en silencio; su delgada figura temblando y sacudiéndose mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Eventualmente se calmó y su temblor mermó. Pomfrey estaba anonadada, mirando a Harry mientras se recobraba.

-Harry ¿Puedes ir hacia la cama que está detrás de ti?-preguntó Hermione gentilmente.

Él giró y obedeció sin hesitar, Pomfrey salió de su estupor y comenzó a hacer exámenes, Harry no reaccionó. Con un suspiro, le pidió que se acostara; y él lo hizo.

-¿Hace lo qué le pidan?-preguntó Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que escucharía a cualquiera- dijo Hermione- creo que está en shock, encerrado en su propia mente. No habla con nadie, pero hace lo que se le pide. Cuánto más tiempo esté así será peor. ¡Debemos sacarlo de este estado!

-Lo haremos, Señorita Granger- le aseguró el Director.

-¿Cómo pudo dejarlo con los Dursley?- Ron le gritó- ¡Usted sabía que son abusivos, se lo dijimos y Usted insistió en enviarlo allí otra vez! ¡Usted sabía lo vulnerable que él estaba después de la muerte de Sirius y se rehusó a que hablaramos con él; lo envió allí y dejó que lo lastimaran!

-Soy sólo un hombre, señor Weasley- dijo un quebrado Dumbledore- no tenía idea de que el abuso era de esta naturaleza; pensé que era negligencia y aspereza verbal. Ese ambiente era preferible, comparado con la muerte.

-A veces las palabras pueden ser más perjudiciales para la salud que los golpes físicos- dijo una voz sedosa que vino de detrás del grupo. Todos giraron para ver al Profesor Snape parado junto a la puerta de la enfermería. Había estado allí desde que llegaron, y estaba procesando aún lo que había oído y presenciado.

Su cara no reflejaba nada y los dos Gryffindors lo miraban asombrados. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver en él expresiones de enojo, mofa, disgusto. Viéndolo ahora, sin su máscara, era perturbador. Dumbledore no parecía sorprendido, suspiró con algo parecido al alivio.

-Severus, mi muchacho...

-Usted nos daba reportes de Potter diciendo que lo malcriaban. lo servían.

-El Ministerio lo hubiese removido- explicó Dumbledore.

-Tal vez había razones para eso-dijo Severus, caminando hacia ellos. Miró al chico que yacía silencioso en la cama. Las heridas cerrándose mientras Pomfrey trabajaba en ellas- Debería haberle dicho la verdad a la Orden. Podríamos haberlo apoyado, se le habría ayudado y se habría sanado el daño al que era sometido, en lugar de dejarnos en la ignorancia, causando más daño sin saberlo.

-¡Sin saberlo!-Ron se rió, la mirada llena de ira- Usted sabía muy bien que estaba hiriendo a Harry, ¡nunca se detuvo, siempre lo lastimó!

-Ron- Hermione puso una mano en su brazo, y él se tranquilizó, aún furioso.

-Mis acciones no hubiesen hecho otra cosa que enojar a un chico arrogante. Como lo hacen con usted. Nunca tuve intenciones de ocasionarle daños emocionales. Soy un espía. Debo ser áspero con el salvador del mundo mágico. En mi Casa hay hijos de Mortífagos que informan a sus padres. Debía mantener mi posición si mi interés era salvar vidas. Pero se lo habría dicho al señor Potter. Me hubiese acercado y las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si hubiese conocido el trasfondo de los abusos. Y Usted lo sabía, Albus.

-Yo pensé que estaba bien, que era fuerte, nunca dijo una palabra de queja, nunca mostró ningún signo de dificultades serias.

Hermione suspiró- No, ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos que estaba tan mal. No sabíamos qué tan cercano al punto de quiebre, qué tan frágil estaba. Suponíamos, pero Harry es muy buen actor, y es muy bueno escondiendo sus debilidades.

Severus la miraba fijo, con incredulidad, Ron resopló amargamente.

-Así es Snape- dijo con una sonrisa oscura- él no es realmente un Gryffindor. Es un Slytherin.

-Expliquen- ordenó Severus.

-Ni siquiera sé si fue a propósito o no, pero cuando Hagrid fue a buscarlo en primer año, le contó a Harry sobre sus padres y le dijo que era un mago-comenzó Hermione- Harry no sabía nada de esto, pensaba que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente. Pensaba que era un fenómeno que hacía que sucedieran cosas extrañas. Estaba feliz porque, por fín podía dejar a los Dursley e ir a un lugar donde sería normal. Cuando se enteró de que un hechicero oscuro había asesinado a sus padres, y que él había destruído al Señor de las Tinieblas, se quedó mudo; entonces supo que los magos oscuros habían salido de Slytherin.

- Y conoció a Malfoy- agregó Ron- Bueno, le suplicó al sombero que lo pusiera en Gryffindor, cuando quiso ponerlo en Slytherin. No quería deshonrar a sus padres perteneciendo a la Casa de su asesino. No quería que pensaran que él era malo; quería ser bueno… quería ser aceptado.

- Y se enfrentó a la fama, a las manipulaciones- murmuró Severus- peleaba porque estaba desesperado.

- Sí, y por la culpa- Hermione comenzó a llorar otra vez- nunca habló de estas cosas, nosotros lo adivinamos, pusimos juntas muchas piezas de entre las pocas cosas que él nos contó, pero sabemos que piensa que todo lo que sucedió es su culpa: que cada persona que muere a manos de Voldemort es por culpa suya, su padrino, sus padres, especialmente Cedric. Creo que hubiese pensado en el suicidio, si no fuese por el sentimiento abrumador de que DEBE detener a Voldemort.

- Yo solía pensar que le agradaban la atención y la fama,- dijo Ron lúgubremente- pero después del Torneo me dí cuenta de lo que Hermione siempre vió, él odia eso. Lo incomoda la atención, no tiene autoestima, y se siente más culpable haciendo creer a los demás que vale algo que él cree que no vale.

- Siempre estuvo al borde de quebrarse- concordó ella, pasando la mano por sus mejillas- pero seimpre ha sido fuerte al mismo tiempo. Realmente fue feliz aquí, mayormente. Para él Hogwarts es su hogar. Nos quiere, a nosotros y a Remus, pero perder a Sirius…

- Se lo dijimos, le dijimos que él iba a necesitarnos- Ron acusó al Director.

- Debí haberlos escuchado- Dumbledore lo miró a los ojos, atomentado- el mundo mágico ahora es consciente del regreso de Voldemort, querrán poner sus manos sobre Harry. Los Mortífagos lo buscaban para matarlo. No veía otra manera, me doy cuenta ahora de que debí haber buscado otra opción. Severus, ¿qué podemos hacer?

- ¿Por qué le pregunta a él?- Ron demandó- Harry no quiere ayuda que provenga de él.

- Severus estudió psicología extensivamente, en su entrenamiento para ser espía. Ayuda a las víctimas de los Mortífagos. Sabe cómo tratar a víctimas de abuso, y es el único que conozco que puede curar heridas de la mente—dijo el Director.

Hermione y Ron lo miraron boquiabiertos.

- Necesito ver qué sucedió- Severus habló finalmente- no puedo hacer nada sin saber exactamente qué pasó, temo agravar la situación si no sé cómo está mentalmente.

- Puedo sustituirte…-comenzó Dumbledore.

- No, no puedo perder clases o dejar de darle la bienvenida a los muevos Slytherin de la casa- interrumpió- Me aseguraré de viajar a Surrey cuando todos duerman y hurgaré en la memoria de la casa.

- Muy bien- asintió Dumbledore.

- Lo pondré a dormir hasta que estemos listos para ayudarlo- dijo Pomfrey y movió su varita. Los ojos de Harry parpadearon y se cerraron.- Sus heridas son extensas; será mejor que sanen mientras él duerme.

- ¿Se recuperará?- preguntó temeroso, el Director.

- Físicamente- le aseguró ella.

- Haga todo lo que pueda- ordenó, y giró hacia los Gryffindors- No podemos pemitir que el Colegio sepa lo vulnerable de su estado. Digan en su Casa que él está entrenando en secreto.

- Sus amigos necesitan saber la verdad- arguyó Ron- él nos necesita, y ellos tienen que saberlo.

Dumbledore suspiró. – Díganle sólo a los que se les pueda confiar la vida de Harry. ¿Comprenden? A los demás, díganles que está entrenando.

- Sí, señor- contestó Hermione, tomando a Ron del brazo.

- No puedo evitar mis errores pasados, pero puedo protegerlo ahora.

- Debo ime- dijo Severus- Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley.

Lo vieron irse. Dumbledore lo siguió sin decir nada más. Hermione y Ron fueron hasta la cama de su amigo, estuvieron a su lado por unos minutos, le dieron un beso en la mejilla, prometiéndole que volverían pronto, y salieron camino a su sala común. Harry ni se inmutó, profundamente dormido, ni los sueños podían llegar hasta él.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Los dos capítulo que vienen son duros, ¡pobre Harry!**


	2. Capítulo II

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Contiene SLASH en futuros capítulos; además, hay referencias a abuso físico y psicológico; nada extremadamente gráfico. Si no les agrada, simplemente hagan click y cambien de página.**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

Disfruto mucho en mis ratos libres con las traducciones de estos relatos, espero que ustedes también.

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 2**

Severus caminaba lentamente por el silencioso castillo. Sus miembros pesados, y su mente, más aún. El sol saldría de un momento a otro y él había pasado toda la noche sin ser visto en la casa Dursley, dejando que los recuerdos lo empaparan. Había visto, en una versión condensada, las experiencias de Harry en la casa hasta los once años. En ese momento su alarma le anunció que debía irse si quería descansar un poco antes del comienzo de las clases.

Para ser honesto, Severus se alegraba del receso. Lo que vió lo dejó espantado: un primo gordo, malcriado y abusivo; tíos psicóticos, un manso pequeño Harry Potter.- hambriento, forzado hasta el agotamiento con pesadas tareas, viviendo en un armario oscuro, infestado de insectos-. Le resultaba difícil creerlo; Harry realmente pertenecía a Slytherin por ser capaz de esconder tan bien su verdadero estado mental.

Pero Dumbledore tenía razón cuando decía que Harry era fuerte. A pesar de todos los años de abuso y de creerse escoria, Harry todavía jugaba y sonreía en su armario. Se había dado por vencido tratando de agradar a su familia desde muy pequeñito y no hacía nada por elogios o alabanzas; de algún modo había mantenido su corazoncito auténtico y gentil.

Severus suspiró y entró a la enfermería. Poppy estaba dormida en su oficina, odiaba despertarla, pero la cama de Potter estaba vacía y él quería ver al chico. Ella murmuró que Albus lo había puesto en un cuarto, con una puerta oculta tras una biblioteca; golpeó tres libros -él memorizó cuáles-, y los estantes se corrieron para dar les paso.

La habitación era pequeña, acogedora; tenía una cama con dosel con sábanas azules y cortinas blancas. Harry yacía entre ellas, pequeño y frágil. Severus se sentó con él por un rato. No habló ni lo tocó; sólo sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de él, después de todo lo que había visto. Poppy no dijo nada, lo ayudó a darle pociones y renovó los hechizos. Severus le prometió más pociones sanadoras y nutrientes. Ella se lo agradeció, mientras él se dirigía a tomar una hora de sueño.

-¿Qué sucede, Padrino?- preguntó Draco, suavemente, siguiendo a Severus hasta el comedor, la cara del hombre se veía tensa y cansada.

- Déjalo, Draco- dijo Severus, en el mismo tono. Draco le hizo caso, aminoró la marcha de modo que el Profesor de Pociones entró al comedor en primer lugar, luego lo siguió.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a sus compañeros de casa. Hasta ahora, no sabían sus opiniones. Los que consideraba sus amigos le habían hecho preguntas vagas. Él esperaba pacientemente, les haría saber sus convicciones cuando le preguntaran; daría el ejemplo con sus acciones; pero no iba a ostentar su nueva posición. Esperaba que no toda la casa se tornara contra él cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tomó su lugar entre Pansy y Blaise. La chica lo miró con curiosidad, Blaise comía sin reconocer su presencia. Draco tomó unas tostadas y sorbió té caliente.Sus ojos escanearon el comedor. La mesa de los Gryffindor estaba apagada. Weasley y Granger estaban solos, sin el muchacho dorado; lucían atormentados. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su Padrino, pero Severus no lo miró. Comía resueltamente.

- El año recién empieza y él ya está por ahí, en alguna aventura.- Dracó resopló.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Pansy.

- Potter- Vince respondió, y los demás lo miraron sorprendidos. Muchos pensaban que él y Greg eran tontos porque raramente hablaban, pero los Slytherins sabían que eso no era cierto. De todos modos, tomaba un poco de tiempo antes de que cualquiera siguiera el paso a Draco, pero que Vincent estuviera mentalmente pisando los talones de su amigo, era algo sorprendente. A menos que supiera algo que los otros desconocían.

- ¿Qué sabes?- preguntó Draco con indiferencia.

- Se supone que Potter no vendrá este año a Hogwarts, por lo menos por un tiempo. Está recibiendo un entrenamiento especial.

- Interesante- murmuró Blaise, con los ojos fijos en Gryffindor- ¿Ustedes ven lo que yo veo?

- Todos parecen decepcionados, pero los que lo conocen de cerca parecen más que eso- Pansy agregó, captando con los ojos a la casa rival.

- Están preocupados y trastornados- agregó Draco.

- Parece que el Muchacho Dorado finalmente voló muy cerca del sol- Blaise hizo un gesto de desprecio.

Draco miró de nuevo a la mesa principal y vió el perfil cansado de su Padrino, él conocía esa mirada: estaba muy preocupado. Draco sintió que se le contraían las entrañas y se le endurecieron los ojos. Miró a sus amigos más cercanos y notó que tenía toda su atención: algunos cautelosos, otros curiosos. Se aseguró de mirarlos a todos a los ojos, midiéndolos, preguntándoles en silencio si podía confiar en ellos, si lo seguirían sin traicionarlo.

- Creo que es algo peor- dijo finalmente.

- ¿Quieres que investiguemos?- preguntó Greg.

Él afirmó con la cabeza; terminaron el desayuno planeando cómo hacerlo sin que los descubrieran. Severus se acercó para entregarles los horarios de clases, hablando muy poco. Cuando le entregó el suyo a Draco ni lo miró. Blaise cubrió la tensión quejándose en voz alta sobre su primera clase. Pansy le siguió el tren. Severus se relajó y continuó, pero sabía que los ojos de Draco todavía lo seguían.

-¿Dónde está tu pequeño héroe?- Pansy preguntó con una mueca desdeñosa, cuando se encontró con Hermione en Pociones Avanzadas.

La Gryffindor lucía diferente; había crecido durante el verano, su cabello ya no estaba tan espeso y alborotado, sino brillante y ondeado, pasando sus hombros. Sus pechos estaban más pesados, sus caderas más contorneadas. Pansy esperaba que el cambio no fuese interior; de otro modo, sus tácticas no funcionarían.

Hermione le dirigó una mirada agresiva a la rubia, y levantó la barbilla.

- No te preocupes, dulce- dijo Pansy con toda la burla que pudo- estoy segura de que va a volver a ti.

Los ojos de Hermione se endurecieron y Pansy presionó, necesitando alguna reacción más evidente que esa para descubrir qué sucedía.

-Tal vez regrese con más sentido común y los abandone a ti y a la Comadreja, lo que debió hacer hace tiempo…

Los ojos marrones de Hermione reaccionaron y comenzó a llorar. Pansy se quedó mirándola, luchando por no demostrar su sorpresa. Esa era una reacción,y una totalmente inesperada. Snape entró al aula; su cabeza giró, siguiendo con la vista a la alumna de sexto año que lloraba y pasaba a su lado dejando la habitación. El Profesor rápidamente retomó su clase con un gesto de desprecio en los labios.

- Diez puntos de Gryffindor. Ahora abran sus libros.

Hermione y Ron dejaron la cena temprano y se dirigieron a la enfermería con Neville y Ginny. Los cuatro se ciudaron de que nadie los siguiera y entraron a la oficina de Pomfrey. La enfermera golpeó los libros y sin decirles nada los dejó entrar; luego les previno que aunque Harry estaba mejor allí, todavía tenía moretones y estaba profundamente dormido. A ellos no les importaba, querían estar junto a su cama. Neville y Ginny se detuvieron, mirando cómo Hermione y Ron, a cada lado de la cama, tomaban una mano de Harry.

-¿ Va a estar bien?- preguntó la vocecita de Ginny.

- No lo saben- Ron sacudió la cabeza- Se supone que Snape va a descubrir qué pasó exactamente, y luego van a tratar de darle tratamiento o algo así.

- No puedo entender cómo sucedió esto- dijo un muy nervioso Neville.

- Yo tampoco- agregó Hermione- Hice algo de búsqueda en la biblioteca; no hay mucho sobre salud mental y emocional. Encontré un buen libro sobre hechizos de evaluación mental; tal vez le ayuden a Snape a descubrir el mejor tratamiento para Harry.

-¿Qué piensan qué le hicieron los Dursley?- preguntó Ginny, apretando con fuerza la mano de Neville.

- Golpearlo brutalmente- respondió Ron de mala gana- no se qué más, además de insultarlo y hacerle creer que es un fenómeno que no vale nada.

-¡El no puede creer eso!- Neville exclamó con horror.

- Tú más que nadie deberías entender cómo puede hacerlo- dijo Hermione gentilmente. Neville se ruborizó, algunas lágimas se le escaparon.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- suplicó Ginny- Quiero ayudar.

- Bueno, podrías ayudarme a buscar en la biblioteca todo lo relacionado con psicología.- ofreció Hermione.

Los otros asintieron, después se dedicaron a contarle a Harry cómo había sido el día. Sabían que no podía oirlos, pero esperaban que sintiera el apoyo y la preocupación. A ellos les hacía bien estar con él. No fue mucho tiempo, porque Pomfrey se aseguró de enviarlos a sus dormitorios a pasar la noche. Antes de salir, Hermione le pidió que hablara con Snape para que pronto se contactara con ellos. Pomfrey estuvo de acuerdo, sabía que era duro para ellos, pues ella se sentía igual.

Los Slytherins se sentaron en el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año. Draco había sacado a Theodore Nott ( un feliz próximo Mortífago), prometiéndole que iban a ser rápidos. Luego levantó los más fuertes hechizos de privacidad que conocía, los otros agregaron los suyos, aumentando la protección. Cuando terminaron, Pansy giró, con la manos en las caderas.

- Muy bien, Draco. ¿Qué está pasando?

- Como ustedes saben, soy el Señor Malfoy. Pero no voy a ser igual que mi padre. Yo rechazo a Voldemort y apoyo el lado de la luz en esta guerra- dijo Draco, sin rodeos. La habitación se sumió en el silencio… Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iban a interrumpirlo, continuó con la misma voz, segura, fuerte.- Ya no somos niños jugando sus juegos. No puedo ignorar que mis acciones tienen consecuencias, no más. Con la ausencia de mi padre me ví forzado a conocer exactamente cuáles eran esas consecuencias.

Les dijo concisamente, lo que le había pasado y lo que había visto con sus propios ojos. No les dijo lo que sintió, no les dijo lo terrible que había sido para él; ni lo difícil que había sido decidirse a pesar de lo que se le había mostrado. Per él estaba hablando con Slytherins, los que él consideraba sus amigos, no necesitaba decirles esas cosas; ellos las podían ver en su postura, en sus ojos.

Les dijo que creía que había una mejor manera de hacer las cosas, sin ser esclavizado por ninguno de los lados de la guerra, y que estaba decidido a crear una alternativa si es que todavía no existía.

- Haz que olvide lo que acabas de decir- Blaise pidió apenas Draco terminó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Pansy, sorprendida.

- Voy a ser marcado, y seré leal, porque debo hacerlo- respondió Blaise muy despacio- Yo no puedo ayudarte. No me cuentes nada.

-¿Por qué?- exigió Greg.

- Devon- dijo Blaise, simplemente; los demás entendieron. Devon era el hermano mayor de Blaise, y él se quedaría a su lado, y eso significaba ser un Mortífago.

.- Muy bien- dijo Draco, con tristeza; y levantó la varita.

- Buena suerte- respondió sinceramente Blaise. Hubo un haz de luz y el hechizo de Draco le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué viste?- tanteó Poppy, sentándose al lado de Severus.

Ambos estaban junto a la cama de Harry, en sillas acolchadas. El Profesor de Pociones lucía gris. Ella le hizo té y esto pareció ayudarle, pero apenas. Severus suspiró en su té y se reclinó en el respaldo. No importaba si sabía, no iba a poder…

- ¿Severus?- Poppy apoyó una mano en el brazo del hombre.

- No tuve oportunidad de ver lo que pasó este verano, pero los cuatro anteriores, él vivió encerrado en una habitación. Había barrotes en la ventana, una cama con una sola sábana. Le pasaban la comida por una pequeña abertura en la puerta. Lo hubiesen puesto otra vez en el armario debajo de la escalera, pero tenían miedo de que los hechiceros vinieran y los castigaran.

Lo dejaban salir para usar el baño, pero a veces se olvidaban. A veces se olvidaban de alimentarlo, otras lo hacían a propósito. Harry le daba la mayor parte de su comida a su lechuza.

Fue tratado como un animal. Antes de que viniera a Hogwarts, al menos lo dejaban andar en la casa haciendo sus quehaceres, pero Hogwarts le infundió un poco de espíritu y a ellos no les gustó verlo en sus ojos, así que lo encerraron. Estaban aterrorizados.

Poppy se quedó sentada unos minutos en silencio, luchando con los sollozos que le nacían en la garganta. Cuando estuvo segura de que no lloraría, giró hacia su colega.

-¿Puedes ayudarlo?

Severus miró al chico que estaba en la cama. ¿Qué tan quebrado estaba¿Podría ayudar a Harry a atravesar esto?.¿Harry aceptaría ayuda a esta altura? Él se puso de pie sin responderle. Le entregó la taza de té, murmuró un 'gracias' y salió hacia sus mazmorras. Poppy entendió que él no podía contestarle todavía, así que no le reclamó. Lo dejó ir, apretando la taza en sus manos, lloró por el niño al que todos, le habían fallado.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville fueron enviados a la enfermería en la mitad de varias clases, antes del almuerzo. Cada profesor les indicó que Pomfrey solicitaba ayuda con pociones, con controles de vencimiento; y cada profesor encontró una excusa para elegirlos a ellos cuatro. Actuando con la mayor normalidad posible, se encontraron el los pasillos, allí apuraron el paso. ¿Había sucedido algo? Pomfrey les aseguró rápidamente que Harry no había empeorado, pero que era necesario despertarlo para que se alimente, y ella pensó que acompañado por ellos sería más fácil.

-Hola, Harry- dijo Ron con una sonrisa suave. Harry parpadeó y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó Ginny. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la cama.

Harry miraba a los que le hablaban, pero no respondió a nadie. Ellos trataron de hacerlo decir algo, o hacer que sonriera o reaccionara de algún modo. Pero Harry sólo parpadeaba, con la mirada vacía. Ninguno trató de tocarlo. Pomfrey vino media hora más tarde con una bandeja con comida. La colocó en el regazo de Harry, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para comer.

- Come algunos bocados, Harry- dijo Hermione, y él lo hizo.

Ginny sollozó y Neville la sostuvo. Hermione también parecía cercana a las lágrimas, pero se contuvo. Le hablaba a su amigo con gentileza, mientra él comía. Ron permanecía sentado en silencio. Dar cuenta de su almuerzo le tomó a Harry el doble del tiempo normal, pero todos lo acompañaron pacientemente. Cuando terminó, Pomfrey le indicó que se levantara y usara el baño. Harry hizo lo que le decían y volvió a la cama. Ella renovó el hechizo, y lo puso a dormir.

- Gracias por venir, eso ayudó.

- ¿Usted cree?- preguntó Ginny, esperanzada.

-Sí- aseguró Pomfrey con una sonrisa- Ahora vuelvan a clases, no pueden llegar tarde. Harry se pondrá bien pronto. Tenemos que darle tiempo para que se recupere.

- Tiene razón- Neville le sonrió.

- Es Harry- concordó Ron, riendo débilmente.

Harry estaba limpiando la cocina. Era la primera vez que lo dejaban salir de la habitación; apenas terminó lo encerraron otra vez. Sus movimientos eran lentos y rítmicos; lo rodeaba un halo de tristeza, su lenguaje corporal gritaba resignación, miseria. Estaba desolado.

Lucía terrible; sus ropas parecían andrajos- aún más que el trapo de piso- estaba pálido, muy delgado, con marcadas ojeras. Parecía una víctima de los dementores. Un calendario en la pared mostraba que habían pasado dos semanas y media desde el fín de las clases.

Unos pies atropellados se acercaron al chico, pero Harry no los oyó. Un hombre obeso enfundado en un traje, llenó el espacio de la puerta. Sus pequeños ojos colmados de odio. Comenzó a gritar, insultándolo porque sus movimientos eran lentos. Harry mordió su labio, disculpándose dócilmente. La cara del hombre pasó de roja a púrpura, seaadelantó; su puño carnoso cayó sobre la cabeza inclinada del muchacho, arrojándolo contra un armario. Harry cayó al piso, sus ojos se levantaron y miraron a su tío sorprendidos, llenos de lágrimas.

Vernon se quedó helado, irradiando miedo. Era obvio que esperaba algún tipo de represalia por lo que había hecho; esperaba que la magia lo golpeara, defendiendo al chico. Por ello, hasta ahora el abuso había sido sólo verbal. La magia de Harry siempre había reaccionado si se cruzaba la línea del abuso físico. Pero no sucedió nada y el miedo de Vernon se disolvió lentamente. Una sonrisa de gozo se extendió en su cara.

Detrás de la sorpresa de haber sido golpeado, en los ojos de Harry se veía la aceptación causada por la muerte de su padrino, y sólo los ojos entrenados de Severus pudieron ver gratitud en ellos. Harry no sólo pensaba que merecía dolor por sus supuestas culpas, ahora había caído en el precipicio de creer realmente, con todo su corazón, que merecía el castigo. Solamente el cansancio del bastardo, salvó a Harry de ser golpeado hasta morir.

Una docena de escenas parecidas a esa llenaron la mente de Severus. Una y otra vez, Vernon atacó a Harry con puños, pies y palabras; incluso algunas ocasiones usó un cinturón. La magia de Harry nunca, ni una vez surgió para protegerlo, como debió suceder. Él estaba castigándose a sí mismo. Al principio soportó el castigo en silencio, con el paso de los días, comenzó a llorar y a gritar.

Cada paliza duraba mucho, pues esos recuerdos eran recientes; había tomado mucha concentración pasar rápidamente por las horas en las que no pasaba nada; los veranos previos y los recuerdos del tiempo antes de Hogwarts habían mostrado momentos específicos, cargados emocionalmente, que se habían perpetuado en la paredes. Todo ello no había consumido a Severus del modo que lo hacían los recuerdos del último verano, éstos eran diferentes, horrendos.

Era raro en el mundo mágico que un niño fuera abusado de esa manera. Un golpe, alguna vez, una cachetada, eran comunes, pero contínuas palizas eran irrealizables. No sólo porque provocaban un ataque de la magia del niño, sino por el trauma que provocaban. Las golpizas podían hacer que el niño temiera o suprimiera su magia, la que se levantaba para defenderlo hiriendo a sus padres o guardianes.

Los magos valoran más que nada, la magia de los niños; tratan de no hacer nada para amenazarla. De este modo, tienen otros modos de castigo, aún restricciones, abuso psíquico, en los peores casos, hechizos; pero no contínuo abuso físico.

Severus sabía cómo confrontar la mentalidad de alguien que lo había sufrido. Conocía algunos casos; había leído sobre muchos casos muggles. Él había usado ese conocimiento para ayudar a víctimas golpeadas y torturadas por Mortífagos. Si esto es lo que Harry había sufrido, él se sentía confiado, había esperanza.

Agradecido, sintió que los recuerdos del último verano se acababan, pero antes de ver el último, su alarma sonó y salió del estado de concentración. Debía dormir un poco, si no lo hacía, pronto no iba a poder ayudar a nadie.

-¡Albus!

Dumbledore levantó la vista de los papeles de su escritorio, corrió hacia el fuego

-¿Qué sucede Pomfrey?

-¡Es Harry, despertó y responde!

El Director le hizo señas para que le diera espacio y viajó por flú hacia la chimenea de la enfermería. La habitación estaba resguardada, satisfecho por no ser visto, se dirigió a los estantes y golpeó los libros con su varita, en la secuencia correcta. La bibioteca se deslizó y reveló a Harry.

El chico estaba sentado en su cama, vestido con ropas limpias, comiendo sin ayuda. Los ojos verdes se levantaron cuando entró el Director.

Dumbledore sintió que podía llorar de alivio. Esos ojos estaban más oscuros, aunque aún vidriosos y apenados.

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, Director- espondió Harry, pero arqueó la espalda sobre su bol de sopa, dejando que su cabello le cayera sobre la cara y lo ocultara del anciano.

Pomfrey se acercó a la cama y preguntó, haciendo un gesto al bol. - ¿Terminaste, Harry?

- Sí – Harry le entregó el bol vacío, ella lo tomó y los dejó solos.

Dumbledore tomó asiento en una silla al lado de la cama de Harry. El chico no lo miró; miraba fijamente sus manos. El Director quería suplicarle el perdón, pero no pensaba que eso fuera necesario en este momento. . Debería haber llamado a Severus, debería haberlo sacado de su clase; él no debería haber venido...¿Pondría peor las cosas? Pero tenía cosas para decir. Él debía decirselas a Harry.

- Harry, me estoy poniendo viejo y no lo sé todo. He cometido errores. Lo he hecho contigo; he cometido un error grave, uno que trataré de corregir.

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar al Director con curiosidad, a través de su flequillo. Dumbledore sonrió. Quiso tomar la mano de Harry pero se retiró cuando el adolescente dio un respingo alejándose.

- Disculpa Harry, no voy a tocarte. Tienes todo el derecho a sentirte como te estás sintiendo. Todo el derecho. Siento mucho no haberte escuchado. Fuí arrogante, creyendo que sabía lo que era mejor para ti por ser más viejo y ver más. Estaba equivocado. ¿Me oyes, Harry?

- Sí- dijo Harry, vacilante, inseguro.

- ¿Qué estoy diciéndote?- preguntó Dumbledore animándolo.

- ¿Qué usted se equivocó?- Harry frunció el ceño, parecía tener miedo de darle una respuesta errónea, y Dumbledore quería arrojarse a sus pies.

- Exactamente, Harry- sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Me crees?

-¿Qué usted se equivocó?- Harry temblaba.

- Sí. ¿Crees que puedo equivocarme?

Harry no respondió. Su cabeza en alto, los ojos llenos de temor. Dumbledore esperó pacientemente. Lentamente la tensión cayó de los hombros de Harry y de su rostro. Lucía cansado, pálido, demacrado, apesadumbrado. Dumbledore vió como salía de foco y pensaba en lo que le había dicho. Sus dedos retorcían las sábanas sobre su regazo.

- Sí, creo que usted puede equivocarse- ofreció Harry suavemente, lanzándole una mirada y esperando la explosión. Agregó rápidamente- Pero no con mucha frecuencia.

- Con bastante frecuencia- rió Dumbledore- Escúchame Harry.

- Sí, señor.

- Bien- el Director inspiró profundamente- Hay una cosa que sé, sin ninguna duda: en algo me equivoqué. Pomfrey, Hermione, Ron y el Profesor Snape lo saben.. Me equivoqué contigo.

La respiración de Harry se aceleró, parecía como si Dumbledore fuese a condenarlo a Azkaban. El Director vaciló, pero había llegado lejos, no podía detenerse ahora. Dulcificó su voz y bajó la cabeza para no intimidar a Harry con el contacto visual.

- Harry, me equivoqué dejándote con los Dursley. Debí haberte escuchado. Estabas en los cierto al pedirme no regresar con ellos. Yo hice mal. Te quiero, Harry y te lastimé.Eso está mal, muy mal. No se lastima a las personas que se quiere. Hermione y Ron también te quieren y quieren que estés bien; quieren ayudarte. Están enojados conmigo porque te dejé allí. Yo estoy enojado conmigo mismo.

¿Comprendes? Lo que te sucedió está mal, no debería haber pasado. Deberías haber sido protegido y cuidado por los que te quieren, pero no fue así. Haremos todo lo que podamos para no herirte otra vez. ¿Está bien, Harry¿Vas a dejarnos hacer eso por ti?- Dumbledore levantó la vista, su corazón dio un salto y por fín las lágrimas cayeron.

Harry estaba sentado, llorando en silencio, en sus manos; sus hombros se sacudían y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus palmas, pero Harry no emitía ni un solo sonido.Era la más desgarradora imagen que Dumbledore había visto nunca. Más que nada hubiese querido envolverlo con sus brazos, pero sabía que no era bienvenido. Por otro lado, no podía dejarlo; acababa de decirle que estaría allí para él; no podía dejarlo llorar solo. En silencio le ofreció su compañía, como lo único que podía hacer para confortar al pequeño que yacía destrozado en la cama.

Harry lloró por más de una hora. Cuando se detuvo, se acurrucó, haciéndose un ovillo y se durmió sin decir ni una palabra. Dumbledore no lo dejó hasta estar seguro de que estaba profundamente dormido. Se paró, le dio un beso sobre el desarreglado cabello oscuro. Pomfrey no estaba en su oficina, sino atendiendo a un niño del primer año que se había raspado la rodilla cayendo por las escaleras. Dumbledore hizo un encantamiento invisibilizador y se fue sin ser visto.

Casi tres horas más tarde, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron hacia la enfermería, en vez de ir al comedor para el almuerzo. Cuando abrieron la puerta, Pomfrey les sonrió ampliamente. Los dos Gryffindors la miraron confundidos, pero con rapidez la confusión se disolvió en esperanza. La sonrisa de Pomfrey permaneció e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, Hermione y Ron se miraron y corrieron hacia la biblioteca que escondía la habitación de Harry. Esperaron con impaciencia y entraron apurados al cuarto. Harry se echó hacia atrás, con miedo; luego se ruborizó y sonrió avergonzado.

- Hola chicos- ofreció suavemente.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Hermione alegremente y corrió hacia él, mientras Ron cerraba la puerta. Cuando vió el temor en la expresión de su amigo, sabiamente se contuvo, sin hacer el intento de tocarlo.- ¡Me alegra tanto que estés despierto! Te estás perdiendo una clases grandiosas.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco a espaldas de Hermione, y Harry sonrió. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te está yendo, compañero?

- Excelente. Sólo estuve enfermo- dijo Harry rápidamente. Sus amigos no lo contradijeron- Así que¿qué están aprendiendo? Nada demasiado divertido espero.

- No- le aseguró Ron- Siempre lo mismo, siempre lo mismo. Hoy aprendimos un encantamiento que estuvo bueno.

- Fue divertido- Concordó Hermione- Hace que se escuche el tema musical de la persona; sólo cambia si hay un gran cambio en la personalidad, realmente dice mucho sobre la cada uno.

- No lo sé- murmuró Ron- me pareció un poco al azar.

- Tú te avergonzaste- rió Hermione, empujandole el hombro.

- Sí, nunca había escuchado esa canción antes.

-Es muggle, pero realmente va contigo- Hermione se mofó.

- ¿Cuál fue?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad, sin tensión, por primera vez desde que había despertado.

- ¡No le digas!- pidió Ron, arrodillándose en súplica.

- Pero, va a oirlo tarde o temprano- ella rió y se dirigió a Harry con los ojos brillantes; puso la mano en la mejilla como si fuera a contarle un secreto y habló en un aparte- 'Fue un lindo vuelo para un chico blanco'.

-Harry empezó a reir. Hermione sonrió abiertamente, orgullosa con su logro. Ron le sonrió, igualmente encantado. Pero se puso de pie y en broma, le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

- Ajá, esto significa la guerra. ¿Quieres escuchar la de ella?- Ron demandó y Harry asintió- Fue una canción de amor, no sé de quién es, pero decía algo así como- se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente, puso la mano sobre su cuello y cantó lo más alto que pudo:' _En los brazos de un ángel, lejos de aquí, desde esta estrella fría confusión.. y esas noches interminables que tú temes. Fuiste atraída desde los restos de tu silenciosa ensoñación. En los brazos de un ángel puedes encontrar algún consuelo, aquí.'_

Hermione cruzó los brazos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, levantando la nariz en el aire.

- Era muy hermosa. No lo escuches, Harry. Él puede hacer que cualquier canción suene a tortura con una voz como la suya.

- Ah! No aplastes mis sueños, 'Mione- Ron fingió un dolor en el corazón.- ¡Tú sabes que siempre quise ser una estrella de rock!

Harry rió con los dos, sintiendo que el pasado y la niebla de miedo y desesperación se hacía más leve en su mente. No estaba seguro dónde estaba, pero no le importaba mientras tuviera a sus amigos cerca. No estaba seguro ni qué día era o cómo había llegado hasta allí. Tampoco podía recordar mucho del verano pasado, excepto que había sido muy malo. Los Gryffindors vieron que el rostro de Harry cambiaba, y rápidamente trataron de distraerlo.

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos contigo, Harry?- preguntó Hermione, y los ojos verdes del muchacho se fijaron en ella otra vez.

- Será una increíble canción de rock o algo así- dijo Ron con tono juguetón.

- Como quieras- Harry sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡De veras!- Hermione lo animó- ¡va a ser divertido!

- ¿Quieres oir la de Malfoy?- interrumpió Ron, astutamente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry, mordisqueando su labio y sonriendo. Por las caras de sus amigos, debía ser algo divertido.

- Déjame. La escuché una sola vez, así que puedo equivocarme- Hermione rió abiertamente y cantó. Su voz no era perfecta pero era mucho mejor que la de Ron_.-'Los vientos del invierno se fueron y se apagaron...Le conté a los cielos pensamientos grises...Lágrimas sobre mi almohada, un niño perdido en el dolor...Recé...por días mejores...Levántame, sácame de este lugar...Haz que tu amor sea una bendición para mi rostro'-_ Hermione sonrió y continuó_-'Estoy levantándome_. _Cambié delante de tus_ _ojos. ¿Cómo la oscuridad_- algo- _en la luz?...esperanza del cielo, ven y cámbiame...Levántame de las cenizas, hazme completo...Levántame y recréame...y ayúdame a vencerme...a mí mismo...Guíame desde el infierno...' _

La sonrisa de Harry se encogió, miró cautivado a Hermione. Sentía como si algo importante estuviera sucediendo. Como si ella estuviera diciéndole algo urgente. No. Hermione no. Malfoy; como si Malfoy le estuviera diciendo algo, como si hubiese encontrado el secreto del universo y estuviera escondido en la canción que Hermione estaba cantando.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, y se quedó con la boca abierta mientras ella cantaba para él. Las palabras se filtraron en su cabeza. Ron la estaba acompañando en el fondo, y de repente tomó velocidad. El canto de Hermione se apresuró un poquito para ir a la par, dándole más énfasis a las palabras, y éstas machacaban en Harry, como lluvia.

'_Estoy levantándome. Avanzo...Dame la fuerza para continuar ...Siento la luz en mi rostro...Oigo las palabras de gracia del ángel...Mis alas quebradas fueron hechas para volar...Tú me levantaste y me redimiste...estoy poniéndome de pie, estoy enfrentándome...siento que los muros caen con estrépito...'_

- Fue muy gracioso-rió Ron- deberías haber visto su cara cuando una suave voz femenina cantó la canción.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Hermione cuidadosamente, sin entender la expresión de Harry.

- Nada- Harry sacudió la cabeza con fuerza- Tienes una buena voz.

Hermione se sonrojó y Ron se rió, ella le dio una palmada en el brazo y se volvió hacia Harry- ¿Qué piensas¿Quieres probar?

- No lo sé- Harry retorció la sábana dudando.

- Vamos, Harry- pidió Ron- No puede ser peor que la mía.

- Sólo si quieres- le aseguró ella.

- Bien- Harry aceptó, mirando la cara de perrito que le ponía Ron.

Hermione rió ampliamente y tomó su varita – Bien_, 'Musica Anima' _

El hechizo tocó a su amigo, y las sonrisas se disolvieron casi intantáneamente. Los ojos de Harry rodaron hacia atrás y una luz blanca pulsó a su alrededor, se enroscó y se hizo una, haciéndose más fuerte y más brillante cada segundo. Hermione lanzó un grito ahogado y fue hacia atrás. Harry se elevó de la cama, flotando como a un pie por encima. De su pecho brotó luz, llenando la habitación como un enorme reflector, y al mismo tiempo de él surgió música, fuerte, poderosa. Penetró el castillo y todos en Hogwarts pudieron oirla.

Casi mil personas se quedaron helados, mientras el sonido de un piano captaba su atención. No había otro instrumento, tampoco era necesario. Lento y elegante, fluyendo como agua, poderoso. Luego las palabras fueron cantadas por un ángel; profundas y roncas, pero aún así, remontando los tonos altos, uniéndose al piano, conmoviendo los corazones de cada uno con el anhelo y la pena que la dulce voz contenía.

'_He estado mirando al espejo por tanto tiempo...He llegado a creer que mi alma está del otro lado...Todos los pequeños pedazos cayendo...destrozados...Fragmentos de mí muy filosos como para reunirlos...muy pequeños como para importar, pero bastante grandes como para cortarme en tantos pequeños pedazos...si trato de tocarlo. Y sangré...sangré...Y respiré...respiré...No más...'_

La voz se fue debilitando, llevándose todos los corazones con ella, y el piano continuó tocando. Dumbledore miró por sobre el comedor y vió niños de primer año llorando. Los mayores estaban sentados con los ojos cerrados dejando que la canción los llevara. Sintió la mirada de alguien y miró a la derecha, encontrando a Severus que lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos escuros le respondieron. Merlín, los amigos de Harry debieron haber probado en él el hechizo que aprendieron esta mañana.

'_Tomé aliento y traté de sacarlo de la boca del espíritu...y otra vez, se negó a beber como un niño obstinado...Miénteme...Convénceme que he estado enfermo por siempre. Y que todo esto tendrá sentido cuando me sienta mejor...Sé la diferencia entre mi ser y mi reflejo...Pero no puedo evitar la pregunta...¿A cuál de ellos amas?'_

La voz se silenció otra vez, dejando al piano remontar con dolor. Draco no vió más el comedor. No podía sentir el banco en el que estaba sentado ni los cientos que lo rodeaban. De lo único que podía estar consciente era de las palabras que le atravesaban la piel y fluían a través suyo como una nueva sangre.

Pansy apretaba fuertemente la mano de Greg, mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Vince estaba agarrando la mesa con tal fuerza que unas astillas se enterraron bajo sus uñas y ni siquiera lo sintió. Blaise estaba sentado, sosteniéndose el pecho, sobre el corazón. Ginny y Neville se apretaban uno contra el otro, meciéndose suavemente. Ellos sabían el corazón de quién estaban escuchando y esto los apenaba profundamente.

'_Entonces sangré...sangré...Y respiré...respiré, no...sangré...sangré...Y respiré...respiré...respiré...no más.'_

- **Creo que el próximo capítulo es el más duro de todos, prepararse**...


	3. Capítulo III

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**Este capítulo contiene referencias a abuso psicológico y fïsico, no muy gráfico.**

**Considérense avisados, si les disgusta, por favor, sigan su camino por otras páginas**.

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando las últimas notas de la canción se apagaron, la luz que envolvía a Harry disminuyó. Hermione y Ron vieron con el corazón roto, como su amigo descendía con suavidad sobre la cama, inconsciente. Se sentaron en silencio por largos minutos antes de reunir la fuerza para moverse. Hermione le retiró el cabello húmedo de sudor del rostro de Harry.

El salón de clases de la última clase de Pociones del día se iba quedando vacío cuando Draco entró. Severus levantó la vista hacia su ahijado, sin expresión en la cara. Draco sonrió vagamente y apoyó la cadera contra el escritorio. Severus exhaló, se inclinó en el respaldo de su silla, una mano masajeó entre sus ojos.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Draco?

- Tengo una pregunta sobre la lectura de ayer.-Respondió él, pero ambos sabían que esa no era la razón por la que Draco estaba allí. El rubio se inclinó, sacó un libro y lo abrió. Para cuando encontró el capítulo, eran los únicos en el salón. Draco sonrió astutamente y sacó la varita.

- Aquí está- la puerta se cerró suavemente y una barrera de silencio se extendió sobre ellos- Padrino, estoy preocupado por ti. Pareces un poco caído.

- No tengo tiempo para esto- Severus se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera irse, Draco le tomó la muñeca.

- Yo puedo ayudar- dijo Draco, suavemente.

- Te haré saber si necesito tu ayuda, pero te aseguro que soy bastante capaz de manejar mis asuntos- Severus le lanzó una mirada feroz, su voz se tornó helada- Te aviso, Draco. No me hagas las cosas más difíciles o vas a aprender qué tanto puedo tolerar tu estupidez.

Draco se paró y se arregló la túnica. Después de un momento, levantó la cabeza para mirar a su padrino a los ojos. - Estás cansado y voy a suponer que es tu fatiga la que habla.

- Draco- Severus suspiró y puso una mano en el hombro del adolescente- tienes razón, sólo que no estoy autorizado a darte ninguna información, y si vas andar averiguando por ahí, puedes exponer el proyecto con una atención que no queremos que reciba. Tampoco puedo permitir que eso pase.

- Entiendo- Draco asintió- pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo.

- Lo haré. Ahora, vamos a cenar.

Después de la cena, Pansy y Draco dejaron el comedor y se encaminaron a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Greg y Vince iban unos pasos más atrás. A mitad de camino, confiaron en que nadie podría escucharlos.

- Los Gryffindors están diciendo que Potter está entrenando para la guerra, pero la camarilla más cercana está demasiado afligida, como si eso no fuera cierto.- Dijo Pansy con ligereza.

- ¿Y todos los otros Gryffindors lo creen?- resopló Greg.

- No está muerto- dijo Vince lentamente- ¿Verdad?

- No- Daco sacudió la cabeza- hubiésemos visto más que una reacción angustiosa, y no lo podrían ocultar. Sin dudas informarían a toda la Casa de su muerte, y eventualmente a todo el colegio.

- Entonces no vamos a lograr nada sin dirigirnos a los que tienen las respuestas correctas- Pansy zumbó- ¿Hechamos suertes?

- Todavía no- negó Draco.

Aunque le costaba hacerlo. La canción había sido fascinante y continuaba en su mente, y realmente necesitaba ver a Potter. Su padrino temía genuinamente que alguien que no fuera leal supiera la verdad que rodeaba el nuevo desastre de Potter. Pinchar alrededor podría significar una fuga en la seguridad.

- Dejémoslo por ahora. No tenemos la suficiente información para ir a la ofensiva.

Severus miró con atención al número 4 de Privet Drive; esta sería la última noche, y luego, él intentaría recoger las piezas. Sintió un escalofrío cuando sus pensamientos le trajeron la canción, acechando a su conciencia. No sabía porqué vacilaba. Eso no concordaba con él, pero la casa parecía siniestra esta noche. Con un gesto determinado, se orguió y entró. Rápidamente se sentó en el living, como lo había hecho antes, murmuró el hechizo y cerró los ojos, comenzando con el último recuerdo.

Harry estaba sentado a la mesa en la cena. Su tía Petunia se rehusaba a mirarlo, hablaba con Dudley y Vernon. Su tío le lanzaba miradas asesinas cada pocos segundos. Harry trataba de ignorarlo, su mano temblaba al llevarse los trozos de comida a la boca. En la mitad de la comida levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de su primo. Dudley no lo miró con desprecio. Lo miraba impasivo, pero sus labios estaban fruncidos. Harry bajó la cabeza otra vez, rápidamente, con temor.

Comenzó a sentirse obnubilado. Había trabajado en el patio todo el día, bajo el calor. La mesa ondeó por un segundo, y volvió a estar en foco. Pensó que era mejor escapar ahora, antes que terminar con la cara en el puré de papas. Se puso de pie y se tambaleó. Estaba realmente cansado. Los escalones se mecían y deslizaban bajo sus pies. Por un momento pensó que estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts, y este pensamiento lo llenó con iguales cantidades de pena y felicidad.

Finalmente, llegó a la segunda habitación de Dudley y cayó en la cama. Todo se detuvo y la náusea pasó. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se entumecía. Esto no estaba bien. Él había trabajado duramente docenas de veces en su vida, nunca se había sentido así. Algo estaba mal con él. Algo lo estaba manteniendo flojo y como dentro de la niebla. ¿Una poción? Pero no estaba en el colegio. Su familia no podía hacer magia. ¿Drogas¿En la comida o en la bebida?

Horas más tarde – ¿o fueron minutos?- oyó los pasos de su tío subiendo las escaleras. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con rapidez. Gimió y trató de darse vuelta, trató de pararse. ¡No podía moverse! El terror lo invadió, quiso lanzarse hacia el costado; ¡ni siquiera pudo mecerse¡No, él no podía estar indefenso. Merecía el castigo; lo había aceptado, pero¿porqué no se podía mover¡Él tenía que moverse!

La puerta se abrió y la luz del pasillo le lastimó los ojos, cegándolo. La puerta se cerró, Harry todavía no podía ver. Su pecho se ponía pesado. Los pasos de Vernon sonaron cerca. Harry podía oir su respiración. Sollozó, tratando de levantar la mano para pedir clemencia sólo por esta vez. Sus dedos apenas se tensaron.

Sus visión se aclaró. Vió la silueta redonda y grande, inclinándose más cerca. Manos tironearon su camisa, sintió el aire fresco; sollozó otra vez y lágrimas calientes se deslizaron en sus oidos. ¡No el cinturón! Pero lo mercía; dolería, pero era sólo eso, dolor. Viviría. No como Sirius. Era lo mínimo que merecía.

_He estado mirando al espejo por tanto tiempo... _

Manos otra vez. Sus pantalones fueron deslizados, exponiéndolo. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, comenzó a luchar, sonidos atragantados salían de su garganta. Pánico. La ventana traqueteó un poco, su magia trató de surgir; finalmente levantándose para defenderlo, y Harry casi gritó de alivio. Pero el momento pasó, se deslizó por los dedos de su mente, no podía alcanzarla. ¡No, algo lo bloqueaba, algo adormecía el control sobre su magia!

_He llegado a creer..._

-Inútil fenómeno-gruñó Vernon- es tiempo de que empieces a pagarme por todo el trabajo que le das a mi familia.

..._que mi alma está del otro lado..._

Un llanto suave llenó la habitación, mientras era girado sobre su estómago. Sus brazos flojos fueron tironeados hacia atrás; una de las grandes manos de Vernon capturaron las delgadas muñecas, como efectivos grilletes vivientes. El pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar y Vernon gruñó, trabajando más rápido. Un temblor pasó por el piso, pero pasó.

..._Todos los pequeños pedazos cayendo..._

Harry yacía indefenso. Sus piernas fueron separadas y sus rodillas inclinadas. Todo tan lento; el quería gritar, trató, pero tampoco controlaba su garganta. Enloquecido de terror trató de pelear, morder, resguñar, algo… para liberarse. Desnudo. Manos sobre su piel. Ahogado, hiperventilando, su llanto y el hedor del miedo llenaban la habitación. Sus hombros ardían por la presión a la que el hombre lo estaba sometiendo, pero lo olvidó cuando fue conciente de algo duro rozando su desnudez. Harry se sacudió una vez, un quejido se elevó de su garganta, el sonido de un animal herido. Su magia se mantuvo lejos.

_...Destrozado... _

-No- Harry gimió antes de que una agonía lenta envolviera su mundo- Noooo.

_... Fragmentos de mí muy filosos como para reunirlos_...

Harry estaba acostumbrado al dolor; pero esto no era sólo dolor. Lentamente, terriblemente, su tío se deslizó totalmente en él, tirando de sus muñecas. ¿Por qué¡El no quería esto¡Qué se detenga¡Basta¿Por qué su magia no venía? Inservible, fenómeno. Dolor. Humillación. El hombre jadeaba, gemía. Harry difícilmente podía respirar. Empujó, otra vez. Asqueroso, repugnante. Completamente indefenso.

_...muy pequeños para importar_...

- Sí, sí. Mierda, qué bueno...Mierda!

..._pero suficientemente grandes como para cortarme en tan pequeños pedazos_...

Más rápido. Profundo en su alma, vil, débil. Harry lloraba, su orina mojaba el colchón uniéndose al olor del terror; el ácido caliente se esparcía por su abdomen. La pestilencia, el balanceo; el sudor viscoso de su tío en su espalda desnuda, cubriéndolo.

Se ahogaba, la bilis subía hasta su garganta. Aterrorizado trató de liberarse, otra vez. Se sacudió, y la ventana crujió.

_...Y sangré..._

Loco, perdido, hundiéndose; con miedo; con dolor. La suciedad cayó en su alma, y su tío gritó roncamente mientras soltaba su terrible semilla en lo profundo del reacio cuerpo de Harry. Harry vomitó, con un horrible llanto. Vernon gruñó y lo tiró hacia un lado. El vómito empapó su cabello. Sangre y semen se deslizaron entre sus piernas. Harry frenéticamente deseó quitárselo. ¡Quítenme esto! Pero sólo logró que sus músculos hicieran un movimiento espasmódico durante unos segundos. Frenéticamente deseó escapar de su tío, del profundo dolor, del lacerante miedo, el más poderoso que había conocido. Se hundió en sí mismo. Tan hondo que ya no estaba consciente, aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando fijo; como los de un cadáver.

..._Sangré..._

Él nunca vió a su primo entrar a la habitación y cargarlo hasta el baño para limpiarlo. Nunca escuchó las promesas de Dudley de que Vernon no lo tocaría otra vez. Nunca notó que su tía echó a Vernon de la casa y llamó a la policía. Nunca notó que los días pasaban. Tampoco notó que Dudley lo alimentaba dos veces al día y le hablaba constantemente. Nunca escuchó a su tía decirle que juntara sus cosas y se preparara para ir a la estación de tren. Nunca se dio cuenta que su cuerpo obedecía y se movía y respiraba sin él. Él no vió. No estaba consciente. Estaba muerto.

Severus se tambaleó, salió de la casa y vomitó. Luego caminó unos pocos pasos, sólo para inclinarse otra vez, despidiendo bilis por su boca. Esto era malo; muy, muy malo. La violación es la destrucción del cuerpo y alma de la persona. La última violación de una bruja o de un mago había pasado hacía ciento treinta y ocho años. Así de raro era, los abusos eran más comunes, pero aún así, viles.

El abuso en el mundo mágico sucedía cuando uno hechizaba a un compañero reacio, haciendo que perdiera la razón temporalmente por el deseo; o cuando el cuerpo de la víctima era usado mientras no estaba consciente. Pero la violación cuando la mente de la persona estaba libre de intoxicación y totalmente consciente, estaba más allá de lo detestable.

En el mundo mágico, la violación era el peor de los crímenes. Peor que el asesinato, en el mismo nivel que el robo del espíritu. Era tan malo que el violador era ejecutado inmediatamente, sin juicio, porque la bruja o el mago víctima perdía no sólo su dignidad y control, sino que perdía su magia. Mientras que el abusador podía tener un juicio e ir a prisión, la víctima podía quedar dañada, pero no totalmente impedida.

No importaba la razón por la que la magia innata de la persona no había sido capaz de detener la violación, la víctima sentía una profunda traición y se resguardaba de su propio poder, permanentemente e irreversiblemente. Nunca antes en la historia, una víctima de violación pudo recobrar el control de su magia, y todas y cada una, sin excepciones, eventualmente, se suicidaron.

En promedio, la mayoría moría dentro del mes de sucedida la violación. El mayor período de tiempo que sobrevivió una víctima fueron ocho meses, y esto fue posible porque estuvo controlada constantemente. Pero cuando no se le permitió a la víctima acabar con su vida, su corazón se detuvo; sin motivo físico. El corazón sólo se dio por vencido.

_Y respiré...y respiré...no más..._

Severus tembló con horror y vomitó otra vez. Nunca había visto una víctima de violación. Había leído sobre ello, por supuesto, pero nunca había conocido una. Ni siquiera los Mortífagos en sus ataques, mientras torturaban muggles, habían violado a alguien. Temblando, cayó de rodillas, con un gemido lastimero. No podía sacarlo de su cabeza, continuaba viendo a ese niño quebrado, sujetado, tomado contra su voluntad. Continuaba oyendo los gritos de Harry, como un animal dolorido y aterrorizado. Todavía podía oler el miedo, la orina, la desesperación, la enfermedad, mezclándose con el olor del sexo.

Se arqueó nuevamente, pero no vomitó nada. Había lágrimas en sus mejillas pálidas. Debía recobrarse, tenía que aparecerse y volver al colegio; pero no podía mantenerse de pie. Estaba paralizado. Literalmente, no podía pensar alrededor de lo que ahora sabía. Harry había sido violado. Náuseas. ¡Oh. Merlín, no podía arreglar esto¡Él no podría! Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la aurora se anunciaba en grises, acurrucado y miserable sobre el patio del frente de los Dursley. El olor de su propio vómito se le pegó. El horror de esa casa se retorcía en su mente, debía morderse los labios con dureza para no gritar.

Draco se despertó de un salto cuando sus cortinas fueron tironeadas y abiertas, su mano fue rápida bajo la almohada, para tomar su varita. Cuando vió que era Pansy se relajó y se estiró, con un bostezo. Su amiga se sonrojó, viendo que no tenía puesta la parte de arriba del pijama. Draco hizo una mueca vaga, pero Pansy sacudió la cabeza.

- Algo está mal con el Profesor Snape.

Draco saltó rápidamente, se puso una camisa y corrió detrás de ella. El Jefe de Slytherin tenía sus habitaciones un pasillo más allá de la sala común. Pansy le explicó que se había despertado de un mal sueño, salió a caminar y encontró la puerta abierta. Severus nunca dejaba su puerta abierta. Draco buscó en la sala de estar y encontró a su padrino en el sofá, con las rodillas contra el pecho; parecía que dormía, pero cada unos cuantos segundos, su cuerpo se sacudía.

- Yo me encargo- dijo Draco con firmeza.

-¿Estás seguro? Pansy frunció el ceño.

- Sí, vamos, yo me encargo.-la empujó afuera, y cerró la puerta.

Cuidadosamente se acercó a su padrino. Parecía enfermo; su cara lucía pálida como el yeso, y estaba húmeda; sus ojos se movían rápido bajo los párpados. Temblaba, y su posición era totalmente defensiva. Draco se dirigió hacia un gabinete del otro lado de la habitación y tomó una poción calmante y otra para dormir. Se las administró con cuidado. Severus gimió lastimeramente antes de hundirse más en el sofá.

- Descansa- le dijo Draco suavemente.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros con preocupación cuando lo dejó para informarle a Dumbledore que Severus no podría enseñar ese día. Él nunca había visto así a su padrino; ni siquiera bajo el maleficio Cruciatus, ni siquiera cuando participó obligado en los juegos de Voldemort. Draco lo había visto temeroso, enojado, disgustado, deprimido; pero nunca lo había visto tan sacudido. Parecía que las cosas eran peores de lo que se imaginaba.

Los cuatro Gryffindors, liderados por Hermione fueron directamente hacia la oficina del Director, tan pronto como terminaron sus clases de la mañana. Todos realmente preocupados, porque Snape no había dictado ninguna de sus clases. No creyeron para nada el cuento de que se pescó una gripe. Sabían que tenía que ver con Harry, sabían que no era nada bueno y estaban decididos a descubrir la verdad.

Llegaron hasta la gárgola, pero antes de que comenzaran a adivinar la contraseña, ésta se deslizó. Subieron las escaleras con rapidez. Dumbledore estaba parado junto a la ventana, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, dándoles la espalda. No dijeron nada, esperando pacientemente, pero los minutos pasaban y su temor aumentaba. Finalmente, Hermione no lo soportó más.

- ¿Señor Director, está todo bien con el Profesor Snape¿Harry está bien?- preguntó atropelladamente.

Dumbledores giró con lentitud, parecía que estaba hecho de lata; los Gryffindors palidecieron. El anciano hechicero hizo un gesto hacia las sillas frente a su escritorio, y ellos se sentaron. Dumbledore tomó su propio asiento respirando hondo. Fawkes voló hacia él y trinó, tranquilizándolo. Él sonrió y le acarició las plumas.

- El Profesor Snape estará bien. Está cansado por reproducir los encantamientos de memoria, ya terminó en la casa y tiene toda la información que necesita para ayudar a Harry. Lancé el rumor de la gripe porque el Profesor Snape se tomará unos días exclusivamente para estar con Harry.

- ¿Usted cree que estará bien, cree que el Profesor sabe cómo ayudarlo?- Hermione preguntó excitada.

- El Profesor Snape hará todo lo que pueda- prometió Dumbledore- pero será un proceso difícil. Deberá hacer que Harry acepte por lo que ha pasado y eso será doloroso. Además, el Profesor está tratando de hacer que Harry sea honesto, y no es tarea fácil. Por eso, voy a pedirles que no lo visiten, hasta que se hagan progresos. Ustedes son incentivos para Harry, de alguna manera.

-¡Pero, Profesor!- protestó Ron- Queremos que Harry sepa que estamos a su lado, no importa lo que suceda, no sólo si hace lo que se le dice.

- Lo entiendo, y Harry también lo hará. Le diremos que sus visitas serán permitidas según el consejo del Profesor Snape. Así que, él sabrá que ustedes quieren visitarlo, pero es Snape el que lo desaconseja.

- Comprendemos- dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo le preguntaremos al Profesor si podemos verlo?

- Diríjanse a mi. No queremos que ustedes sean asociados con el Profesor Snape más de lo normal. Nadie puede saber sobre la condición de Harry y cualquier comportamiento inusual puede atrer curiosos.

- Entonces, eso significa que debemos estar animados en clases.- dijo Ginny.

- Sí. Parece que algunos han notado sus ánimos. Es inconsistente con la historia de que Harry está entrenando lejos de aquí.

- Podemos decir que estábamos preocupados y tristes por que mi abuela estaba en el hospital- ofreció Neville- Lo que es cierto, acabo de recibir una carta esta mañana, diciendo que ya salió y está bien.

- Perfecto- Dumbledore sonrió brillantemente- Ahora vayan, y no se preocupen demasiado. Harry está en buenas manos.

Los Gryffindors dijeron adiós y dejaron solo al Director. Dumbledore se sentó en su silla, todo su encanto y confianza se derrumbó, dejando a un hombre que miraba fíjamente a su escritorio. La culpa le pesaba; aplastaba su espíritu, dejando sus huesos quebradizos. Cansinamente se paró y fue a su habitación.

Severus revió los recuerdos mágicos de lo que Harry hizo desde que recobró la conciencia. Vió la conversación con el Director, las visitas de sus amigos, y se mordió el labio. Harry no parecía suicida; hasta parecía alegre, pero Severus podía ver más allá. Harry no había preguntado ni una vez dónde estaba o cuándo iba a dejar el lugar. Sin dudas, si alguien le ofreciera dejarlo ir, se rehusaría. Nunca mencionó nada sobre lo que pasó, probablemente no estaba consciente de ello; sus recuerdos estaban enterrados. Si alguien se acercaba a cuestiones poco placenteras, sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y se retraía.

Pero esa era una técnica para ganar tiempo; estaba creando aislamiento entre él y los horrores de su mente. No sería suficiente para detener el eventual desmoronamiento y la necesidad de morirse. Pero este es Harry Potter, con él nada es cómo debería ser. Severus notó que había reaccionado con mucha fuerza al encantamiento de la canción. Tal vez tenía algún control de su magia. Si así fuera, ese era un gran signo de que tenía posibiliadades de recobrarse. Esa serí lo primero que intentaría.

Entró a la habitación de Harry. Toda su confianza pareció evaporarse cuando vió lo que había del otro lado de la puerta. Ver a Harry en persona le trajo de nuevo todo lo que había presenciado y le tomó todo su autocontrol para no ceder a la náusea. Por suerte, parecía que Harry dormía, sin saber de su esfuerzo. Respiró hondo varias veces, y caminó hacia él, sus brazos llenos con una bandeja con el almuerzo. La apoyó sobre la mesa de noche.

- Harry, despiértate. Vamos, Potter, te traje el almuerzo.

El chico se movió y pestañeó, los pálidos ojos verdes miraron al Profesor. Severus mantuvo su rostro sin expresión, pero hubiese querido fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué los ojos de Harry se tornaron vacíos, otra vez¿Fue la canción¿Recordaría cómo había sonado? Se miraron uno al otro, ninguno habló ni se movió. Los ojos de Harry empezaron a oscurecerse despacio. Severus relajó los hombros. Debió haber sido él el que causó que Harry se retrajera. Su presencia hizo que el chico se asustara. Tal vez pensó que estaba allí para aterrorizarlo.

- Buenas tardes, Harry- dijo Severus con calma, ni gentil ni áspero.- Te aseguro que ahora que estamos libres de observadores no actuaré como un Mortífago. ¿Tienes hambre?

Harry lo miró fíjamente, con incertidumbre. Severus le acercó la comida y sacó un libro de entre los pliegues de su túnica. Era un libro muggle de Psicología, pero la cubierta no mostraba el título. Harry no podría decir de qué se trataba. Le tomó casi dos horas terminar; cuando empujó la bandeja, Severus bajó el libro y puso la bandeja a un lado.

- ¿Necesitas usar el baño?

- Sí Señor- Harry dijo dócilmente, recordándole con rudeza a Severus el modo en que le hablaba a Vernon. Casi se retiró, pero se contuvo.

- Cuando estamos solos, me agrada que mis amigos me llamen Sev- mintió entre dientes. Primero, no tenía amigos. Aún no, y si Harry pudiera opinar, no los tendría nunca. Segundo, nunca nadie lo llamó Sev, en toda su vida.

- Sí, Sev.- respondió Harry, sus labios se movieron en una sonrisa.

Severus le sonrió a su vez y tomó el libro otra vez, para no incomodarlo.. Pronto, Harry regresó y trepó a la cama. Severus dejó el libro y lo sometió a una larga lista de exámenes de salud. Harry fue muy paciente y respondió que se sentía bien después de cada pregunta. Severus sabía esto, pero usó temas impersonales para hacer que se sintiera cómodo en su presencia.

- ¿Tienes tu varita? Me gustaría comprobar tus niveles de magia.

- Mmmm- Harry se mordió el labio, buscándola con los ojos. ¿No podía estar allí sin ella, verdad? Allí estaba, en la mesita de noche. Sonrió a su Profesor y la tomó.

- Intenta con un simple encantamiento levitador en este libro- ordenó Severus, Harry asintió.

- _Wingardium leviosa_- dijo, moviendo su varita.

El libro ni tembló. Trataron dos docenas de otros hechizos que Harry debería poder realizar facilmente, pero ninguno funcionó. Cuando le preguntó, Harry dijo que no sentía a su varita con la calidez de siempre, la sentía como madera común. Severus se acobardó y sintió dolor mentalmente, ante la información; pero en el exterior asintió y mantuvo una fachada de profesionalismo.

- Necesitas más descanso. ¿Está bien? Sé que debes extrañar a tus amigos.

- No, estoy bien aquí- Harry le aseguró rápidamente, quitándose los mechones que le cubrían la cara, revelando su cicatriz.

-Te traeré algunas cosas para mantenerte ocupado- ofreció Severus- puede ponerse aburrido revolcarse en la cama¿no?

Los labios de Harry se pusieron tensos. ¿Se suponía que era gracioso o era una crítica a su debilidad? Severus lo vió y lo tranquilizó. – Me pone celoso, me encantaría tomarme un tiempo para descansar y relajarme. Difrútalo mientras puedas, Harry.

- Lo haré Sev, gracias.- Dijo Harry, los ojitos brillantes.

- Entonces¿qué prefieres: libros, cartas, ajedrez?

- Libros, supongo.- Harry se encogió de hombros.

Severus sabía lo que eso significaba. No tocaría ninguno si no se lo ordenara. Harry no se dedicaba a ninguna actividad por sí mismo. Severus tendría que llevar al chico a hacer la primera movida, de algún modo. Sacarlo del aburrimiento no sería suficiente para que Harry participe voluntariamente en su vida. El intento con sus amigos no había resultado. Severus asintó con aire ausente y se fue. Tenía mucho en qué pensar y un plan que formular antes de regresar.

Draco y sus amigos caminaban casualmente alrededor del lago, disfutando los últimos rayos del sol del día. Ninguno estaba usando la túnica del colegio. Draco usaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa también negra. Pansy, una pollera verde muy larga y una camisa blanca. Greg y Vince usaban pantalones grises oscuros y remeras blancas. Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos y Pansy se colgó de su brazo.

- Así que su abuela estuvo enferma- él murmuró pensativo.

- No me lo compro- dijo Vince con firmeza.

- Si se enteraron esta mañana de que está mejor, entonces porquè están aún más ansiosos que antes- agregó Greg con el ceño fruncido.

- Son terribles mintiendo- coincidió Pansy- No se mostraron más alegres hasta después del almuerzo.

- Aún entonces, fue forzado- Draco asintió- No cambió nada, están tratando de esconderlo mejor.

- Bueno, están fallando.- Resopló Vince.

- ¿Y qué sabemos del Profesor Snape?- preguntó Greg-¿Está enfermo realmente?

- Tal vez, probablemente- Draco respondió. Él no tenía escrúpulos en cubrir a su padrino; aún delante de sus amigos. -Estaba febril y tenía escalofríos cuando lo ví esta mañana.

- Por mi culpa- dijo Pansy con aire disgustado.

- Tal vez- Draco le sonrió. Una lechuza vino volando y revoloteó frente a Draco. Él suspiró y aceptó la carta- Negocios. Vamos adentro. Tengo que encargarme de esto.

- Buenas tardes, Harry- dijo Severus, entrando con la cena.

El adolescente había estado sentado, mirando fijo hacia la pared. Oyendo a su Profesor, giró la cabeza, parpadeó varias veces antes de dragar una pequeña sonrisa. Severus colocó la bandeja en el regazo de Harry, pero él no hizo movimientos como para comer algo. Severus se quitó la túnica, la colocó sobre el respaldo de la silla junto a la cama. Usando ahora un sweater del color del acero y pantalones negros; con su cabello atado; se sentó y cruzó las piernas.

- ¿No te gusta esto?

- ¿Qué?- Harry parpadeó otra vez y miró hacia abajo-No..está bien.

Severus lo miró y lo que vió fue oscuridad. -¿No tienes hambre?

-No...estoy bien- Harry ofreció su sonrisa vacía.

-¿Por qué no hablamos, entonces?- Preguntó Severus, quitando la bandeja.

- Bueno- murmuró Harry, mirando por encima del hombro del Profesor.

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo la Señorita Granger te mostró el encantamiento que tu clase aprendió el otro día? Ese que reproduce el tema musical de cada uno.

-Sí- respondió Harry, sus ojos enfocaron mejor, centrándose en Severus. Éste esperó, no queriendo desviar la atención del chico.- Esa…fue…realmente linda- Las cejas de Harry se arrugaron y mordió su labio. Cuando habló otra vez lo hizo más rápido, en un tono más normal. – Me gustaría escucharla otra vez.

- ¿Cuál?- Severus saltó a la oprtunidad, se le aceleró el corazón, aunque su cara no demostraba el interés.

- Mmmmm- Harry miró hacia otro lado.

Severus pensó que lo había perdido otra vez, pero entonces, Harry comenzó a tararear. Lentamente fue haciéndolo más fuerte. Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron cuando reconoció la canción. ¿No era la de Draco?

-_Esperanza del cielo ven y cámbiame…levántame de las cenizas y hazme completo…- _Harry cantó dulcemente. Tenía una hermosa voz.

- Esa el la canción del Señor Malfoy- dijo Severus cuando estuvo seguro de que Harry no diría nada más.

- Draco- Dijo Harry, y se volvió hacia el Profesor. -Algo sucedió. ¿Él ha cambiado?

Severus hubiese querido saltar. Harry estaba interesado; genuinamente interesado, y eso podía salvarle la vida si Severus pudiese constriur y expandir ese sentimiento. Maldito sea su ahijado, parecía que iba a necesitar su ayuda, después de todo. Gracias a Merlín, al otro día era viernes.

-Lo puedo traer si tú quieres. Los dos pueden hablar sobre eso.

Los ojos de Harry buscaron los de su Profesor y no encontraron engaño, no es que confiara en reconocerlo si lo viera. Hubiese dicho que no. Ese era el chico cuyo padre estaba allí cuando…La mente de Harry se descarriló. Los ojos perdieron color y se quedó flojo. Severus lo llamó varias veces hasta que se movió otra vez.

-¿Qué?- preguntó lentamente.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre la canción con Draco?

La canción había estado en la mente de Harry desde que la escuchó. Las palabras eran fascinantes. Él realmente quería oirla de primera mano. Se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo antes de decidirlo. Severus le sonrió, cálido y afectuoso. Harry respondió con otra sonrisa, contento, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía así. Severus le entregó la bandeja nuevamente. Esta vez, comió.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno, este capítulo me ha costado mucho. Aliéntenme, por favor.**

**Les paso los datos de las canciones:**

**'Pretty fly for a white guy', es de Offspring.**

**'In the arms of an angel' es de Sarah McLachlan.**

**El de Harry es el más exacto, los otros son aproximaciones libres. Ese es:**

**'Breathe no more' De Evanescence.**

**El de Draco es 'In the light', de Full blown rose.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente, Draco se dirigió al laboratorio de Pociones, en vez de ir al comedor para el almuerzo. McGonagall le había dicho que su padrino quería verlo después de clases, sin perder tiempo. Cuando llegó, la habitación estaba vacía, excepto por Severus. Le sonrió, pero su padrino no le respondió; en lugar de ello, le hizo un gesto hacia la oficina y lo precedió.

La habitación era pequeña, pero fanáticamente organizada. Cada papel en su archivo, o en su armario, cada libro en su estante. Hasta las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio se veían centradas, prolijas. Draco se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio y apenas levantó una ceja cuando sintió que se erigían poderosas barreras de privacidad.

- Necesito tu ayuda, Draco- Severus dijo seriamente, sentándose. Apoyó los codos en el escritorio y juntó las puntas de los dedos delante suyo.- Pero antes de que te involucres, debo pedirte que hagas un juramento de silencio.

Draco no hizo preguntas inútiles como: 'es necesario'. Podía asegurar que lo era. Recordó a su padrino temblando y gimiendo, acurrucado en el sofá. ¿Quería, realmente, involucrarse en algo que podía hacerle eso? Sabía que tenía que ver con el Chico de Oro. Y él tenía que saber más. Asintió y ofreció su mano. Severus la tomó y murmuró un hechizo, usó su varita como una daga, a través de la mano. Draco siseó, pero se mantuvo quieto.

- No hablarás de lo que sepas por mi, Dumbledore o Harry, respecto a Harry Potter, hasta el momento en que yo te libere del juramento.

- Lo juro- respondió Draco con calma; un pulso mágico atravesó su mano hacia su brazo, pasó por su cuerpo y sintió como si fuese sacudido hacia delante y hacia atrás; pero su cuerpo no se movió.

Severus asintió y retiró su varita. No había una marca física. El vínculo estaba en la magia de Draco. Si Draco tratara de quebar el juramento, su propia magia lo evitaría. Se masajeó la mano y levantó la ceja, nuevamente. Esta vez, impaciente. Severus decidió empezar con lo más liviano y le contó a su ahijado cómo había sido hallado Harry en el tren, lo que él había presenciado en la enfermería, y en la habitación secreta. Draco escuchaba sin interrumpir. Cuando Severus calló, el rubio frunció el ceño.

- Eso es …desafortunado- dijo delicadamente- pero no me estás diciendo todo. ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

- Tú entiendes algo de Psicología- Severus demoró.

- Sí, lo que tú me enseñaste. Pero en ese punto, tú eres un maestro, yo no- Draco gruñó.

Severus se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos, cruzando la oficina. No tomó ningún libro; se mantuvo de espaldas a Draco, las manos en la túnica para esconder un temblor. Draco espero pacientemente.

- Harry sufre bajo una culpa tan poderosa que lo ha trastornado. Cree que las maldades del Señor Oscuro son su culpa, porque aún no lo destruyó. Cree esto desde lo profundo de su subconsciente. Por eso, su magia no lo protegió contra las palizas de su tío.. Harry cree que merece ser castigado. Pero su tío fue más lejos que eso, más lejos de cualquier castigo soportable, y Harry, finalmente lo rechazó. Su magia trató de protegerlo, pero sin que él lo supiera, su tío había drogado su comida; esto hizo que su cuerpo no le respondiera y de algún modo se interpuso entre él y su habilidad de controlar su magia. Pero su mente se mantuvo intacta; estaba totalmente consciente, como tú lo estás ahora, sentado allí.

- Sólo dímelo- saltó Draco. No podía dejar que siguiera dándole largas. Sus nudillos estaban blancos, sus manos sujetaban los apoyabrazos de su silla con fuerza y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso.

- Su tío…-Severus se aclaró la garganta y trató otra vez- Él lo violó. Harry fue violado por su tío.

- Merlín- Draco murmuró roncamente- Tú viste…

Severus asintió, y Draco no presionó por más respuestas. Él realmente, realmente no quería saber lo que su padrino había visto. No podía imaginarlo, ni lo intentó. El silencio continuó hasta que Severus pudo enfrentar a Draco nuevamente. Volvió a su silla y apoyó la espalda, levantó la cabeza, mirando el cielo raso.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- preguntó Draco con suavidad.

- La Señorita Granger y el Señor Weasley le contaron sobre el encantamiento de la canción, tratando de alegrarlo. Por alguna razón pensaron que la tuya era una buena opción para hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo reír, en vez de eso, captó su atención.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Por todo lo sucedido, Harry no tiene voluntad de vivir. La única razón por la que sobrevive es por su completamente pasiva negación. Esto no durará mucho, y moririrá. Desde que despertó, ni una vez preguntó dónde está o si debía hacer alguna cosa. Se sienta y respira. No participa. Pero, eso cambió anoche.

Sin que lo incentive, preguntó por tu canción y qué te había sucedido para que ese sea tu tema. Entonces, lo que quiero es que le digas a tus amigos que dejarás el colegio esta noche, después de la cena, para hacerte cargo de tus negocios. Quiero que pases el fin de semana conmigo y Harry. Tu principal tarea será mantenerlo interesado en la vida; y la mía será tratar de que enfrente lo que ha vivido y que quiera pasar sobre eso.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

- Pasos pequeños- Severus suspiró y se sentó derecho.- Primero, voy a analizar su canción con él. Veré si puedo hacer que admita los sentimientos que expresa, después movernos al por qué de lo que siente. Si continúa vivo después de eso, vamos a tratar de encargarnos de la culpa que ha puesto en el lugar equivocado.

- ¿Y todo lo que quieres que yo haga es mantenerlo interesado?- Draco frunció el ceño.

- Es vital- dijo Severus, seriamente, clavándole los ojos.-No me importa si es una nimiedad, pero Harry tiene que mantenerse agarrado de sus sentimientos de interés, de otra manera no va a recobrar la voluntad de vivir. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, entiendo: Sólo que quiero hacer más.

- Una cosa por vez¿recuerdas?- Severus sonrió cansado, Draco le sonrió a su vez.

- ¿Te veo después de la cena?- preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

- En mis habitaciones; iremos por flú hasta la enfermería- le dijo, mientras le indicaba que se retire.

Severus se levantó. El ruido del comedor fue diminuyendo gradualmente, a medida que los alumnos se dirigían a sus salas comunes. Él no estaba prestando real atención. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en lo que podìa suceder cuando lleve a Draco a ver a Harry. Podía resultar de mil maneras diferentes… y él no estaba entusiasmado con ninguna de ellas.

- Severus, muchacho; ven a verme a mi oficina- dijo Dumbledore.

El Profesor levantó sus ojos oscuros y vió al Director parado en la entrada que los Profesores usaban para entrar y salir del comedor. Asintió y caminó, pasando a su lado, y dirigiéndose a la derecha, en lugar de ir hacia las mazmorras. Dumbledore lo siguió en silencio. Unos pocos momentos más tarde, alcanzaron la gárgola que guardaba la entrada de la oficina del Director.

Dumbledore le sonrió a Severus, él permaneció de pie.

- ¿Caramelo de limón?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Albus?

-¿Cómo está el joven Harry?- inquirió.

Severus, breve y concisamente le explicó lo que había observado, las conclusiones a las que había llegado, y lo que planeaba hacer para tratar de mitigar el daño. Dumbledore escuchó gravemenste y asintió. Severus hizo un gesto con la cabeza y giró para retirarse, topándose con Ron y Hermione. Los ojos de los chicos se iluminaron cuando lo vieron.

- ¡Profesor¿Cree que podríamos ver a Harry?- pidió Hermione ansiosamente.

- Todavía no. Se lo haré saber.-Severus disparó y pasó a su lado intempestivamente, cansado de preguntas. ¡Tenía un maldito trabajo que hacer!

La cabeza de Harry giró lentamente cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. Vió que su Profesor y Malfoy, entraban. Parpadeó. ¿Ya era tiempo de comer, otra vez? Sentía como si eso fuese lo único que hacía; pero no podía imaginarse al Profesor Snape trayendo una bandeja, yéndose y trayendo otra. Realmente no tenía hambre. Parpadeó nuevamente y se dio cuenta que sus vistantes ya no estaban en la puerta, los buscó con la mirada y encontró a los dos Slytherins a su lado.

Draco miraba fijo e impasivo al Chico de Oro, pero por dentro temblaba. Esos grandes ojos eran escalofriantes. Miró hacia su padrino, quien le ordenó a Harry que se levante y use el baño y luego coma. Varias veces debió repetir sus palabras, hasta que su significado le llegó a Harry, lentamente los ojos verdes iban deshelándose, despertándose. Finalmente, Harry terminó de comer y permaneció sentado en la cama.

- Hola Potter- Draco ofreció y se encontró con los ojos verdes. Harry no habló, entonces, Draco se dio cuenta que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que entraron a la habitación.

-Tú querías escuchar la canción de Draco¿verdad, Harry?- preguntó Severus casualmente.

La mente de Harry reprodujo la canción que Hermione había cantado, y otra vez, captó su atención. Miró a Draco y asintió. Severus realizó el encantamiento. La música de un piano, seguida por cuerdas, llenó la habitación. Luego la voz de tonos altos de una mujer. Las palabras lo empaparon. Comenzaron lentas, luego subieron y se les agregó una batería. La voz remontaba y se rasgaba, emocionada.

_.-'Los vientos del invierno se fueron y se apagaron...Le conté a los cielos pensamientos grises...Lágrimas sobre mi almohada, un niño perdido en el dolor...Recé...por días mejores...Levántame, sácame de este lugar...Estoy levantándome. Cambié delante de tus_ _ojos. Levántame de las cenizas, hazme completo…...Levántame y recréame...y ayúdame a vencerme...a mí mismo...Guíame desde el infierno...' _

_Estoy levantándome. Avanzo...Dame la fuerza para continuar ...Siento la luz en mi rostro...Oigo las palabras de gracia del ángel...Mis alas quebradas fueron hechas para volar...Tú me levantaste y me redimiste...estoy poniéndome de pie, estoy enfrentándome...siento que los muros caen con estrépito...'_

La canción terminó y la música se desvaneció. Harry sintió que una sonrisa suave tocaba sus labios, pero no estaba seguro si era feliz. Draco sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban. El encantamiento era bastante personal; tocaba muy cerca de lo que el corazón mantenía oculto, pero supuso que ese era el punto. Cuando vió la sonrisa suave en los labios de Harry, supo que no se arrepentía.

- Lindo. Tú no fuiste siempre lindo- Harry murmuró y fue su turno para que sus mejillas se acaloraran- Quiero decir, fuiste un bastardo, no es que piense que eras atr...

Antes de que pudiese terminar el pensamiento, su rostro palideció dramáticamente; sus pupilas se contrajeron y comenzó a gemir. Era un sonido desgarrador, terrible, que puso de punta los cabellos de la nuca de Draco y de Severus. El Profesor de Pociones corrió, con una poción calmante, pero en el momento en que lo tocó, Harry entró en pánico y comenzó a luchar y a gritar.

Draco se tambaleó; el sonido era infernal. ¿Cómo podía ser que tanto ruido viniera de alguien tan pequeño? Miró con los ojos agrandados por el shock cómo el pequeño luchaba contra su padrino. La cabeza del chico se movía incontrolada, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, brazos y pies pateando y sacudiéndose; su cuerpo se arqueaba sobre la cama. Parecía poseído.

-¡Ayúdame!- gruñó Severus, cuando un segundo golpe cayó en su cara.

Draco se adelantó y sostuvo la parte inferior del cuerpo de Harry. Severus luchó, pero pudo administrarle la poción. Los movimientos se enlentecieron y, finalmente se detuvieron. Su respiración se hizo profunda y su rostro se relajó en el sueño. Severus jadeó por un minuto, mientras Draco estaba parado, temblando ligeramente.

-Eso estuvo bien.- Severus gruñó, al fin.

- Espero que estés siendo sarcástico- dijo Draco con disgusto, sacándose el cabello de la cara con violencia.- Creo que te mordió. Tu mano está sangrando.

Harry empeoró desde entonces. Sin responder, haciendo lo que se le decía, pero sin reaccionar. Al día siguiente, Draco ayudó en lo que pudo, mayormente buscando cosas, releyendo los libros de Psicología de Severus, investigando sobre hechizos que afecten a la mente. Para el sábado a la tarde, Severus hasta cedió en traer a los Gryffindors, pero ellos tampoco lograron una respuesta. A la única cosa a la que Harry reaccionaba, era al tacto, y siempre de una muy mala manera.

Después de lidiar con un furioso Ron Weasley, que lo acusó de ser el culpable del estado de Harry, Severus se encerró con Draco, todo el domingo. Buscaban desesperadamente por una ayuda mágica; era obvio que otra terapia no resultaría. Después de horas de búsqueda, dieron con algo que les dio esperanzas, y llamaron a Dumbledore para que les ayude, pues necesitaban ajustar el hechizo.

Originariamente, el hechizo permitía que uno viera su pasado; como en un pensadero, pero en primera persona. El observador podía ver el recuerdo tan vivamente como si volviera a suceder. Así no ayudaría, pero, combinado con algo que encontraron en un libro de Psicología, pensaban que podía ser lo que necesitaban.

El libro decía que los niños que sufrían abuso, con frecuencia, creían que lo merecían, que estaba bien que los trataran de ese modo; pero cuando alcanzaban una mayor edad podían entender que eso era un error, y con ello podían continuar y sanar. El truco consistía en hacer que el chico vea el abuso objetivamente y permita que su sentido moral le muestre la verdad.

La mejor manera de hacerlo era que el terapeuta le dijera al chico que un amigo fue abusado; dándole detalles y preguntándole si estaba bien ser tratado de esta manera. Nueve de diez casos, la víctima rápidamente protegía a su amigo, exclamando que no estaba bien; con ello, alcanzaban claridad de pensamiento.

La idea de Severus consistía en debilitar el hechizo de memoria. ¿Podrían hacer que Harry viese sus recuerdos claramente, pero como si le sucediera a otra persona? Viendo a un chico que no conocía. Severus estaba seguro que el complejo de héroe de Harry surgiría al instante y protestaría. Draco estaba de acuerdo. Trataría de proteger al chico, sabiendo que lo que sucedía estaba mal.

Luego le harían saber que era a sí mismo a quien trataba de proteger, que ese modo de tratarlo había estado mal.

Severus esperaba que esto le mostrara a Harry de una vez por todas, que estaba bien protegerse a sí mismo y reaccionar contra sus abusadores.

Los tres trabajaron por horas y terminaron a la madrugada. De hecho, no tuvieron tiempo para probar el nuevo hechizo. Severus tenía clases que dictar y Draco tenía clases que tomar.

Dumbledore sonrió cansado: -Yo lo probaré.

-¿Estás seguro? Me gustaría ver lo que resultó.- Severus frunció el ceño.

- Hicimos los cálculos de adelante para atrás y de atrás para adelante.- Dumbledore les hizo un gesto con la mano- Vayan, les haré saber cómo fue.

Los dos Slytherin hicieron, de mala gana, como les pidió el Director. Él recogió los papeles con el trabajo y se fue vía flú, a sus habitaciones. Draco preguntó en voz alta a quién usaría el Director como conejillo de Indias. Severus resopló, siguiendo a su ahijado.

-Si tenemos suerte, usará a Fudge, así, si no funciona, nuestra decepción estaría atenuada por la explosión de la cabeza de ese incompetente.

La carcajada de Draco resonó en los pasillos.

- ¡Yo no lo entiendo!- Ron murmuró sombríamente en el desayuno. Habían pasado todo el día anterior con Harry y su amigo no había respondido para nada- Sé que lo que le pasó es horrible, pero vamos!

-¡Cállate, Ron!- Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina, apuñalando su comida violentamente- No tienes idea de lo que le ha sucedido y de lo que está atravesando.

- Es duro. Fue golpeado por su familia; fueron peores este verano. Lo entiendo- Respondió- Pero Harry enfrentó al Innombrable y salió sonriendo.¡El es más fuerte que esto!

- Y entonces ¿qué?...¿Crees que está fingiendo?- Ginny tiró el tenedor sobre su comida, obviamente un segundo antes de explotar.

- Chicos. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto aquí- dijo Neville, nervioso, mirando a sus compañeros de casa, que les lanzaban miradas sospechosas y curiosas.

- Te superaste, Ronald- siseó Hermione y dejó la mesa con vehemencia.

-¡Qué amigo eres!- agregó Ginny con furia y siguió a su amiga.

Ron agachó la cabeza y atacó a su desayuno como si lo hubiese insutado. Neville se sentó a su lado; quería seguir a las chicas, pero hubiese sido demasiado abandonar a Ron. Suspiró y se quedó sentado, pidiendo silenciosamente que Harry se ponga bien pronto. Todos lo necesitaban.

-¿Cómo te fue con los negocios?-Pansy le preguntó a Draco.

- Bien. Aunque no es nada firme, todavía necesito dedicarles mi atención por unos días.

Entraron al salón de clases de Transformaciones y buscaron sus asientos. Weasley llegó unos minutos después de ellos, pero no se sentó al lado de Granger. La chica le lanzó una mirada oscura antes de darse vuelta, con la nariz en el aire. Weasley se escondió en el asiento de al lado de Finnigan. El rubio le preguntó qué estaba mal, pero Weasley le ladró que se meta en sus propios asuntos... Pansy giró y levantó la ceja en dirección a Draco.

- Problemas en el paraíso- Draco sonrió con desprecio.

- ¿Crees que se debe a la rueda que falta?- Pansy sonrió astutamente- Tal vez podríamos sacudir el bote y ver qué cae.

El año anterior Draco se hubiese reído y hubiese sido el primero en instigar la pelea; pero ahora, le parecía mezquino y un derroche de energía.

No sólo eso, podía simpatizar con los Gryffindors; era muy estresante, como mínimo, pasar el tiempo que fuera con Potter. Los gritos de tortura llenaron su cabeza nuevamente, y miró desdeñosamente a Pansy, clavándole sus filosos ojos grises.

-¿Por qué no tratas de parecer inteligente? Al menos, haz tus metáforas correctamente.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- Pansy le espetó, con sus manos en la cintura.

Draco no respondió; en lugar de ello, la ignoró y fingió que le prestaba atención a McGonagall. En realidad, en lo único que podía pensar era en el hechizo, se preguntaba si funcionaría o no.

Draco estaba sentado en el almuerzo,entre Vince y Greg, cuando una lechuza real dejó caer una carta en su plato. Pansy estaba con Millicent, unos cuantos asientos más allá. Todavía enojada con Draco, no le hablaba. Cosa que a él no le importaba demasiado; era otra de sus reacciones infantiles, y él no se sentía con ganas de lidiar con eso. Abrió la carta, que era de Severus. El hechizo había funcionado y lo iban a hacer esta noche, después de la cena. Draco se retiraría temprano y luego iría subrepticiamente a las habitaciones de Severus.

- Negocios- dijo el rubio, por si acaso, y quemó la carta con un encantamiento.

Severus y Draco entraron en la habitación de Harry, seguidos por Dumbledore. El anciano mago les aseguró que el hechizo había funcionado, pero que debían usarse tres mentes: uno haría el conjuro; el segundo proveería los recuerdos, y el tercero sería necesario como vínculo con el segundo, para asegurarse que todo suceda como debía ser y para dar imparcialidad cuando el segundo vea sus propios recuerdos. Decidieron que Draco cumpliría ese rol, y que Severus haría el conjuro. Dumbledore declaró estar muy cansado como para hacerlo, él permanecería cerca en caso de necesidad.

Severus levitó a Harry, suavemente. Dumbledore hizo desaparecer la cama y todo el moblaje, mientras Draco dibujaba un triángulo en el el suelo, cuidadosamente, con luz blanca. Lo rodeó con un círculo, que tocaba las tres puntas. Severus bajó a Harry, con gentileza, y lo colocó en la base del triángulo.

Él tomó su posición en la punta superior, enfrentándose a la figura de Harry. Draco se colocó en la línea del círculo, directamente enfrente de su padrino, y sólo a algunas pulgadas de la cintura de Harry. Mientras pasaba todo esto, Harry ni se movió, sólo parpadeó. Dumbledore se paró en un rincón, para observar en silencio.

- ¿Estás listo?- preguntó Severus, y Dracó respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

El hechicero de ojos oscuros levantó sus brazos, para que estén directamente en línea con los lados del triángulo, con las palmas hacia abajo. Tenía una varita en cada mano, entre el pulgar y el índice; la propia en la mano derecha y la de Draco en la izquierda. Conjuró el hechizo que ligaría temporalmente a Draco y a Harry. Una luz dorada brilló sobre las cabezas de ambos. Los ojos grises de Draco se apagaron, no tanto como los de Harry; y los de Harry se pusieron más vidriosos, un poquito más vivos. Con calma, sin transición, comenzó a invocar el conjuro de memoria, en un idioma parecido al latín.

Pasaron tres minutos, luego cinco. Un error podía desviar la magia. El círculo brilló con luz azul, el triángulo con luz blanca; y la nube de luz dorada se mantenía en las cabezas de los adolescentes. Con un tono firme, pero manteniéndose absolutamente quieto, Severus dijo la última palabra. Observó a los chicos; sintiéndose extenuado, como si lo último de sus magia hubiese sido exprimido. Los pechos de ambos se levantaban y bajaban al mismo tiempo, hasta los latidos de sus corazones estaban perfectamente sincronizados.

-¿Qué ves, Draco?

- Nada- respondió Draco, como adormecido, lentamente.

Severus miró al Director. Dumbledore tenía el ceño fruncido; su cabeza se sacudió, diciendo que eso no era correcto. Draco debería estar viendo un recuerdo de Harry, con él. Pero ambas figuras brillaban poderosamente, con todo lo que Severus había puesto en el conjuro, más el agregado de la amgia de Draco. No había manera de que nada sucediera.

-¿Ves algún recuerdo?- presionó Severus.

- No. Nada.- respondió Draco.

Con suspiro desalentado, Severus hizo el conjuro para terminar y dispersar la magia.

Hubo una explosión muy fuerte, como si una secuoya gigante se quebrara a la mitad, y luego una conmoción de magia golpeó las paredes. Los muros se abollaron, el cielo raso y el piso se resquebrajaron como una telaraña, partiendo desde el círculo dibujado en el suelo. Severus fue arrojado hacia atrás, contra la pared, y vió como Dumbledore caía, parecía desarmado, luego la inconsciencia lo reclamó también a él. Sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera sintió dolor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. Capítulo V

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 5**

Draco parpadeó, luego comenzó a forcejear. Eventualmente se liberó de la maraña que lo sostenía y se encontró desnudo. Un niño, también desnudo, más pequeño que él, apareció a su lado. Draco miró el cabello negro, grueso y revuelto antes de romper en risas. El niño bizqueó, y la pequeña nariz se arrugó hacia arriba.

- ¡Lindo bebé!- Draco gritó y abrazó al más pequeño. La sonrisa angelical del rubio se disolvió cuando sintió que el niño se tensaba. Se separó apenas, sin bajar sus brazos, y vió que él miraba por sobre su hombro, con los ojos agrandados por el miedo.

Se dió vuelta para ver. Comenzando a temer también él, pero sólo había una mujer que parecía apurada. La túnica se movía alrededor de ella cuando corría y su cabello estaba desarreglado, de cualquier modo. Él rió otra vez y miró al niño para tranquilizarlo, todo estaba bien. Obviamente, la parecía demasiado tonta como para asustar, pero el bebé estaba aterrorizado. Temblaba, y unas lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus pálidos mofletes. Draco se quedó parado, confuso e incierto, sus propios ojos se agrandaron.

-¡Merlín!- la mujer ahogó un grito y cayó sobre sus rodillas delante de ellos. Sus brazos tomaron al bebé y lo levantaron. Draco vió como el pequeño se ahogaba, levantado alto por el aire en los brazos de la mujer, y pronto, su boca se abrió para dar lugar a un llanto aterrador. Inmediatamente, Draco empezó a gritar, el sonido lo cortaba y el miedo era contagioso.

El sonido del llanto de los niños, especialmente uno de tal necesidad, tironea del corazón. Es un poderoso llamado de atención para cualquiera con instinto paternal, no importa si éste es muy pequeño, y esto sacó a Severus de su inconsciencia. El hombre se sentó precipitadamente, y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Tomó su cabeza, tratando de sujetarla para que nos se 'rompa'. Pero los agudos gritos lo hicieron ponerse de pie. Con la vista borrosa, encontró a uno de los niños que lloraban y cayó de rodillas.¿Qué estaba sucediendo¿Estaba en un ataque con los Mortífagos? Ningún pensamiento era importante comparado con el pequeño que lloraba y ahora estaba protegiendo junto a su pecho. El niño se calmó, agarrando la túnica de Severus con fuerza. Sus ojos grises atemorizados se enfocaron, mientras el Profesor lo mecía gentilmente, canturreando.

- Papi- dijo el niño con lloroso alivio y luego señaló con su manita en dirección a la otra fuente de taladradores gritos – ¡arregla al bebé, Papi!

Severus no encontró las palabras para protestar por el título que el niño le dió. Apenas podía moverse sin desmayarse, pero había otro niñito en desesperada necesidad. Apretando los dientes con fuerza como para quebrarlos, se paró, sacó su varita con la mano libre; su otro brazo lleno con el pequeño sollozante que había rescatado. Apuntó a la figura agachada sobre el pequeño que lloraba y conjuró el más fuerte hechizo aturdidor que fue capaz. La figura cayó de lado.

Instantáneamente, Severus se tambaleó hacia la cama, temiendo ver lo peor, pero el niñito desnudo parecía ileso. El pequeño en sus brazos culebreó para liberarse y acurrucarse junto al pequeño de cabello oscuro que sollozaba suavemente.

El niño de ojos grises acarició al otro para tranquilizarlo, pero éste todavía estaba alterado. Severus exhaló y se dejó caer en la cama, ya no podía mantenerse de pie. Se acomodó junto a los niños, prometiéndose a sí mismo que sólo se quedaría hasta que los padres volvieran por sus hijos extraviados.

Con su voz profunda y sedosa, las palabras llevaron a los angustiados niños a calmarse y dejar de llorar. Ambos se acurrucaron bajo la seguridad que les daba el brazo de Severus. En minutos, se quedaron dormidos y él se unió a ellos… estaba tan cansado. Pero… debía quedarse despierto por si alguien venía, para proteger a los pequeños.

Lo último que vió antes de rendirse a su agotamiento, fue al niño de cabello oscuro, hecho un ovillito entre él y el rubio, chupandose el diminuto pulgar. El rubio yacía sobre su espalda, un brazo estirado y atrapado bajo la cabeza del otro, mientras la otra mano descansaba junto a su oreja.

Severus despertó con resaca, pero mejor de lo que había estado. Los recuerdos empezaron a filtrarse lentamente, y se sentó con un grito ahogado. A su lado, bajo el edredón que los cubría, estaban Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. El rubio había estado murmurando suavemente a Harry, que todavía se chupaba el pulgar, pero ahora estaba sentado, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¡Papi, tás despierto!- aplaudió con sus manitos- Bien. Tengo hambre.

Severus sólo podía parpadear estúpidamente. Draco no parecía tener más de cuatro años y Harry parecía aún más pequeño, si el tamaño era un indicador.. Si estuviesen de pie, Severus creía que apenas pasaba sus rodillas. Algo había salido muy mal con el hechizo, eso era obvio. ¿Draco lo llamaba Papi?

- ¡Papi, hambre!- la sonrisa del pequeño Draco fue reemplazada por una mueca impaciente, sus manitos tironeaban de la manga de Severus.

- Correcto- dijo, coherentemente, y se levantó de la cama. Draco y su brillante sonrisa lo aprobaron.

Salió apurado de la habitación, el pánico y el shock hacían que sus pensamientos fuesen lentos. Cuando vió a Poppy en la enfermería, atendiendo a un inconsciente Dumbledore, recordó que la había atacado. Consternado, llamó su atención y esperó a que esgrima el ataque contra él. Milagrosamente, ella no lo hizo, en su lugar, le sonrió cansada.

- Estás despierto, bien- ella hizo un gesto hacia la silla que estaba junto a Albus, y él se dejó caer en ella.

-Qué fue lo que el pequeño Draco dijo- mencionó, sin poder reaccionar- Tiene hambre.

- Enviaré por comida. Asintió ella- Albus está bien, se golpeó duro la cabeza, y no es tan joven como tú. Pero los dos estarán bien después de un descanso.

- ¿Qué hora es¿Qué encontraste en los niños?- preguntó Severus, pasándose ambas manos temblorosas por el cabello.

- Son las once de la mañana, es martes; Minerva está manejando las clases y cubriendo al Director. Dormiste unas buenas diez horas. Mis exámenes muestran que Draco Malfoy es un niño sano y normal, de cuatro años, seis meses y veinticinco días. Harry igual, pero él tiene cuatro años, un mes y 9 días.- Reportó y luego se rió con ganas, nerviosa- No puedo encontrar ningún indicio de transformación, ni de que la condición haya sido inducida por un hechizo. Nada.

- Así que, dices que esto no es reversible.- Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Fue causado por la habilidad de Harry de alterar situaciones y lograr los más improbables resultados.- dijo Albus cansadamente, desde su lugar.

- ¡Albus¿cómo te sientes?- Poppy se inclinó, ocupándose de su paciente.

- Bien- sonrió débilmente- Sólo sintiendo mi edad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- demandó Severus.

- Estuve pensando...

- Estuviste inconsciente...-protestó Poppy.

Dumbledore sonrió con sus ojos brillantes nuevamente- Estuve pensando que Harry había bloqueado su magia, pero eso no significaba que su magia no iba a reaccionar cuando sintiera una fuerte interacción.

- El encantamiento del tema musical.- Severus entendió de inmediato.

- ¿Qué?- demandó Poppy.

- Su magia estaba siendo concentrada, triplicada porque estuvo contenida- Dumbledore explicó- entonces, cuando el encantamiento se realizó en él, lo escuchó todo el colegio.

Y cuando el poderoso hechizo que conjuramos para que Harry pueda ver su infancia imparcialmente, el hechizo cobró impulso e hizo que Harry vuelva a su infancia. Llevándose a Draco con él, porque estaban temporalmente ligados.- Severus gimió.

- No sabemos qué tan temporario es el vínculo ahora- Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza- Puede que se haya roto, una vez que el hechizo no lo necesitó más para cambiar a Draco junto con Harry; o la magia de Harry puede haber amplificado ese aspecto del hechizo, haciéndolo permanente.

-¡Merlín!- Poppy jadeó- ha pasado por tanto, matará al niño tener que cargar semejante peso sobre él.

- No lo creo- Dumbledore sonrió alegremente- Esta es nuestra segunda chance. Sus recuerdos pueden haberse borrado junto con sus años. Podríamos empezar de nuevo con él, y hacerlo bien esta vez.

- Eso no explica por qué Draco me llama Papi.

Los dos, Dumbledore y Poppy lo miraron; primero sin entender, luego al mismo tiempo, sonrieron con deleite.

-¡No!- Severus se paró abruptamente y cruzó sus brazos como defendiéndose.- ¡No voy fingir que soy el padre! Soy un espía, y no puedo dejar de dar mis clases o cumplir mis deberes como Jefe de Slytherin. ¡No puedo, Albus!

- Tienes razón- concedió Dumbledore, pero aún con ojos brillantes- Aunque tus deberes de espía han sido leves ultimamente; necesitarás ayuda, por supuesto, durante el día. Pienso que debemos acomodarlos contigo. Como tú sabes, Voldemort se ha estado moviendo; en una misión que sólo él conoce; nadie lo puede hallar, los Mortífagos deben esperar a ser convocados. Han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez, así que tienes el tiempo extra para hacerte cargo de los niños, temporalmente. Además, eres el único que puede decir qué recuerdan y que no, y si necesitan terapia.

_¡Maldición, el bastardo tiene razón!_ Severus pensó y frunció el ceño a sus compañeros.

Poppy saltó y fue rápidamente a su oficina, diciendo que prepararía una bandeja de comida apropiada para niños de su edad. Severus permanecía enfurruñado, Dumbledore sabía lo incómodo que se sentía con niños pequeños. ¡Realmente, aún los alumnos de primer y segundo año lo molestaban, y ahora era responsable por dos niñitos! Uno de los cuales lo llamaba Papi. Severus sintió que le sudaban las palmas y que empalidecía.

- Severus, hijo mío- Dumbledore dijo gentilmente- Te necesitan, y yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo. Ten fe en mi si no puedes tener fe en ti mismo.

Severus hubiese querido replicarle a su mentor por hacerle esto; azotarlo con palabras hirientes, pero no podía. El anciano, sentado en la cama de la enfermería estaba cansado, obviamente, pero se veía mucho más contento de lo que había estado en días. Él no podía destruir la pequeña esperanza que su mentor había encontrado. No cuando esto menguaba algo de lo que atormentaba su alma. Suspiró y se puso de pie cuando Poppy lo llamó a su oficina.

Ella había hecho aparecer dos sillitas altas, y sostenía en sus manos una bandeja con dos platos, y dos vasos con sorbete. Sobre los platos había puré de papas, barritas de pescado cortadas en trozos. Poppy hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su escritorio, donde había dejado dos pequeñas camisetas de manga corta y ropa interior.

- Toma esos y levita las sillas, Severus, por favor.

Él hizo lo que ella pidió y ambos entraron a la habitación. Risas agudas llenaban el aire. Draco y Harry saltaban sobre la cama, en realidad Draco saltaba y Harry rebotaba, riendo. Cuando Harry vió a los adultos, primero abrió bien grandes los ojos, luego su pulgar voló hacia su boca y se agachó con temor.

Draco de dio vuelta para ver de qué se trataba y dio un grito de alegría - ¡Papi¡Tardaste mucho!- Luego se dirigió al tembloroso Harry- Esta bien bebé. Papi trajo comida.

-Oooohhhh- Poppy exclamó, viendo cómo Draco le daba palmaditas en la cabeza- No tengas miedo, Harry. Mira que valiente es Draco.

Ella se acercó a la cama y apoyó la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Harry se acurrucó en el lugar de la cama más alejado, ella frunció el ceño, pero Draco saltaba frente a la enfermera, para que lo atendiera, pidiéndole comida. Poppy sonrió y le alisó el cabello.

- Deja que te ponga algo de ropa, mientras Severus coloca sus sillas especiales.

Severus tomó el pie que ella le dió, colocó las sillas cerca de la cama, y ella le puso la ropa interior y la camiseta a Draco. Quiso hacer lo mismo con Harry, pero el pequeño rompió en llanto y levantó sus dos manitos hacia Severus. Ella se retiró inmediatamente. Severus miraba fijo, shockeado, cómo el niñito lloroso levantaba hacia él sus brazos, con confianza.

- Severus¿Por qué no vistes a Harry? Yo veré que Draco comience con su desayuno.-Lo empujó a actuar, levantó en sus brazos a Draco y lo llevó hacia una de las sillas altas.

Él tragó saliva y se acercó a Harry. El niño se calmó, puso su pulgar en la boca y seguía levantando la otra mano. Cuidadosamente, como si tuviese miedo de dejarlo caer, Severus lo levantó. Harry enterró su carita húmeda en el hombro de Severus, su mano libre subió y se aferró a un mechón del cabello negro que rozaba el hombro del hombre. El Profesor de Pociones sintió la piel suave y cálida, cómo el corazoncito se calmaba lentamente, y los músculos se relajaban. Esta pequeña vida estaba en sus manos, quería estar allí con desesperación. El sentimiento era increíble. Difícilmente podía respirar, tal era la tirantez de su pecho.

- ¡Papi!- Draco llamó, alrededor de Poppy- ¡Mírame, Papi!

Severus pestañeó, el rubio estaba sujetando la cuchara como si fuera una pala, orgulloso de hacerlo solo. Poppy rió suavemente y limpió el puré de la mejilla regordeta.

- Muy bien- murmuró Severus, y fue lo que el niño esperaba, porque la carita de Draco se iluminó de alegría. Era hermoso. Le sonrió al niño y tomó la ropa que Poppy le había dado. Trató de soltar a Harry para vestirlo, pero él se aferró, sollozando. Sin darse cuenta, Severus lo calmó, masajeándole la espalda.

- Está bien, Harry. No voy a soltarte, sólo quiero ponerte esto.- Dijo, tranquilizándolo, y Harry dejó que lo separe un momento. Le tomó un poco de equilibrio, pero lo vistió sin bajarlo.- Ves, no fue tan malo. Estás bien. Mira, Draco casi terminó. ¿No tienes hambre?

Harry se apretó contra el pecho de Severus, con el pulgar en la boca.

Draco saltó para ayudar. –Al bebé no le gusta la señora.

- ¿Es eso¿Tienes miedo de Poppy?- Severus preguntó preocupado, pero Harry no respondió.

- Necesitó controlar a Albus, de todos modos- dijo Poppy con una sonrisa- Lo estás haciendo bien, búscame si necesitas ayuda.

- Ella se fue, Harry- murmuró Severus, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la enfermera. Harry levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor cuidadosamente, todavía aferrado a la túnica del Profesor.

-Mejor- dijo Draco, sonriéndole suavemente al pequeño. Harry asintió y sonrió débilmente.

-¿Por qué le tienes miedo a Poppy, Harry¿Vas a decírmelo?- Severus persuadió, pero Harry sólo lo miró fijamente.

- Bebé no habla.- le dijo Draco, mientras daba unos golpes con su cuchara sobre los trocitos de pescado.- Pero eso está bien¿no Papi¿No te enojas?

- No. No me enojo.- Prometió Severus. Tomó un babero y lo ató alrededor del cuello de Harry. Luego colocó la comida en la bandeja de la sillita alta.

- ¡Así bebé!- Draco gritó y sacudió la cuchara por el aire, para mostrarle cómo tomarla. Harry bizqueó y tocó la cuchara, pero no la tomó.

- Toma- Severus tomó la manito en la suya y lo ayudó ; sin encontrar resistencia, incluso cargó el primer bocado. Harry sonrió ampliamente y lanzó algunas risitas, trayendo el bocado hacia su boca. Draco aplaudió, con la cuchara en la mano, lo que mandó volar comida para todos lados.

- No recuerdo que fueras un niño sucio- Severus frunció el ceño,

- Perdón, Papi- Draco bajó la cabeza lúgubremente.

- Soy tu padrino, Draco- Severus suspiró y le dio una palmadita en cabeza del rubio.-Ahora termina el desayuno. Gracias por ayudarme con Harry.

Draco levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa vacilante, e hizo lo que le pidió; unos quince minutos después terminó, había comido con mucha más desprolijidad que Harry, pero se debía a que comía más rápido, y no paraba de hablar. Ahora, Severus recordaba; cuando Draco cumplió tres años dejaba de hablar sólo para dormir.

- ¡Listo!- gritó triunfante.

Severus le dio una mirada, tenía comida en su cabello rubio, puré alrededor de la boca, y las manos petajosas de manipular los bastones de pescado. El hombre suspiró, miró a Harry, que todavía comía en silencio, con sus ojos verdes relajados y calmos

- ¿Harry, estarás bien aquí solo mientras voy con Draco, por esa puerta, para lavarlo?

Harry sonrió y asintió, llevándose una cucharada a la boca.

- Bien- le sonrió -enseguida vuelvo, y te escucharemos si gritas.

No estaba seguro de estar manejando correctamente las cosas, pero no viendo otra manera, fue con Draco. El niño rubio levantó los brazos para que lo saque de la sillita alta, con una sonrisa feliz. Severus le sonrió, pero le dijo con firmeza: -No toques nada hasta que estés limpio.

- Sí!!- Draco rió, y Severus lo levantó, obediente, el niño mantuvo sus manos lejos de la túnica de Severus.

El Profesor lo depositó con suavidad sobre el suelo, como si temiera que no se pudiera parar por si mismo, lo que era tonto, porque lo había visto saltando sobre la cama más temprano. Aún así, le sorpendió que el niño corriera hacia la puerta que le había señalado a Harry; y fue tras él.

Draco era demasiado pequeño para alvanzar el lavamanos, así que lo alzó, ambos con un poco de torpeza, consiguieron que Draco terminara limpio. El niño rió todo el tiempo, y ambas camisetas terminaron húmedas. Severus estaba secando la cara de Draco con una toalla cuando escucharon el grito de Harry.

Severus volvió corriendo a la habitación con Draco en los brazos. Harry estaba en la silla alta, apretado contra un lado, lo más lejos posible de Poppy. La bruja parecía al borde de las lágrimas, por el rechazo.

Severus puso a Draco en el piso y tomó a Harry en sus brazos. El niño dejó de llorar inmediatamente, temblando y respirando ahogadamente, se acurrucó en el abrazo,

-¿Está bien?-preguntó la enfermera, con voz forzada- No quise asustarlo.

- Lo sé.- Severus la tranquilizó, masajeando la pequeña espalda en círculos, hasta que el temblor paró- No sé qué es lo que está mal.

Draco tironeó de la túnica de Poppy, y cuando ella lo miró, él extendió lo brazos - ¡Todo limpio!

-¡Qué buen chico!- Poppy lo elogió, lo alzó y le hizo cosquillas en la panza. Draco gritaba, riéndose.- Les traje algunos juguetes para los dos.

- ¡Sí, regalos!- Draco se retorció para que ella lo baje al suelo.

Poppy le señaló una caja que había traído con ella, casi tan alta como Draco y el doble de larga. Él usó toda su fuerza para darla vuelta; esto causó que más de la mitad de los juguetes cayeran libres, pero ahora él podía alcanzarlos a todos. Ella rió de sus payasadas.

- Ya vuelvo, voy a lavar a Harry.- dijo Severus. Poppy asintió y se sentó en el suelo con Draco, mostrándole cómo jugar con lo que había traído.

Severus fue hacia el baño, y tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del acance de Poppy, el apretón de Harry se suavizó. Miró al niño pensativamente; esos ojos verdes lo miraban calmos, aunque se chupaba el pulgar, recordando el disgusto y necesitando la comodidad que el gesto le daba.

- Voy a lavarte, tienes desayuno por todos lados- dijo Severus, con la mayor ligereza que pudo.

El pequeño dijo que sí con su cabeza y permitió que lo sentara al lado del lavabo y lo lavara. Él no reía como Draco, pero tampoco protestaba. Preocupado, Severus le tiró gotitas en la cara; sabía que eso hacía reír a Draco, y necesitaba al menos ver sonreir a este pequeño. Harry arrugó su carita y se tiró hacia atrás, riendo alegremente. Severus sonrió a su vez y le despeinó el grueso cabello.

- Así me gusta- y en unos pocos minutos, Harry estaba limpio, Severus lo bajó al suelo.-¿Quieres ir a jugar con Draco?

Harry asintió y salió corriendo del baño, el dedo ya no estaba en su boca. Severus lo siguió, de pronto él se pegó a sus piernas, sollozando suavemente. Severus se agachó y el niño se aferró a su cuello al instante, escondiendo la cara. El Profesor suspiró y entró a la habitación. Harry había olvidado que Poppy estaba allí, tan pronto como la vió, volvió temeroso hacia Severus.

Poppy y Draco ignoraban lo que había sucedido, estaban sentados en el suelo, armando un tren con tres vagones; una vez que las piezas estaban enganchadas en el orden correcto, comenzaba a andar en círculos, haciendo sonar un pito antes de detenerse. Había que desarmarlo y volver a armarlo, para que funcione otra vez.

- Poppy, quiero ver si Harry te teme a ti, solamente. ¿Podrías dejarnos y enviarnos a Albus en diez minutos?

- Seguro.- ella sonrió y se retiró.

Severus tomó su lugar, y Draco les explicó, excitado, cómo funcionaba el tren. Él elogió la inteligencia de Draco, y pronto, Harry hacía sus intentos desde el regazo del hombre. Draco, con alegría, le mostraba los juguetes y le explicaba cómo usarlos.

- ¡Este va así!- dijo Draco y puso una pelota azul en un círculo azul. Luz azul se elevó, entonces, en un silencioso fuego artificial.- Pero tienen que ser del mismo color.

- Correcto- Severus tomó la roja, la puso en el círculo rojo, logrando un fuego artificial de color rojo. Luego deslizó a Harry cuidadosamente y se puso de pie; curioso por ver si pasaba algo. El niño ni levantó la vista, absorto en su juego con Draco. Severus dejó la habitación, yendo hacia el baño, y no hubo reacción de Harry.- ¡Draco, ven un segundo!

-Ya vuelvo, bebé.- dijo Draco, levantándose. Harry asintió sonriendo y Draco trotó hacia el baño, deteniéndose frente a Severus. -¿Sí, Papi?

- Sólo quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti por jugar tan bien con Harry- dijo, y le palmeó la cabecita al rubio.

- Mami dice que tenemos que ser suaves y dulces con los bebés.- respondió Draco, con un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda cuando sonrió.

-¿Tu Mami, dónde está ella?

-¿En casa?-respondió Draco, dudando.

- Gracias. Ve a jugar.

- ¡Sí!- y salió disparado.

Severus espió, viendo a Draco sentarse junto a Harry. El niño de cabello oscuro lo miró contento. No le había disgustado en lo más mínimo haberse quedado solo. Severus salió, se paró cerca de ellos, viéndolos jugar. Harry levantó la cabeza, sonrió cuando lo reconoció, y volvió al juego. Nunca habló, pero rió y participó. A Draco no parecía importarle su silencio y hablaba suficiente como para valer por ambos.

La puerta se abrió y Dumblerore entró lentamente. La cabeza de Harry se elevó, hizo un ruido extraño, como un grito ahogado, se paró y corrió hacia Severus. Draco observó cómo Severus se agachaba para recibir al niño, que ahora sollozaba, luego se giró para ver al anciano sonriente; no entendía porqué el bebé le tenía miedo.

- Está bien, Harry- dijo Severus, acariciando al niño, y meciéndolo- No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime. Este es Dumbledore. Es un buen hombre. Está bien.

- Hola, joven Draco- Dumbledore sonrió al rubio.

- Ho-la-Draco sonrió- ¿jugamos?

- Me encantaría- el anciano lentamente se sentó en el suelo.

- Pero voy a jugar con bebé cuando vuelva- le avisó.

- Comprendo- Sonrió Dumbledore- Ahora¿cómo va esto?

Draco se entretuvo contándole al hombre sobre las cosas de la caja de juguetes. Mientras tanto, Severus se sentó en la cama, abrazando a un Harry más calmado, que se chupaba el dedo.

- Tienes que decirme qué te da miedo, Harry, si no no voy a poder ayudarte- trató de persuadirlo, pero Harry no habló- ¿Vas a decirme que sí con la cabeza si acierto¿Toda la gente grande te asusta?¿Te asustan los extraños?

Pero Harry no respondió de ningún modo. Sólo se movió para esconder su cara en la túnica de Severus. Bueno, el chico tiene cuatro años, tal vez, no entiende porqué tiene miedo. Era posible. O tal vez no puede comunicar qué le daba miedo. Severus sabía que no era mudo, reía, lloraba. Suspiró hondo y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Harry.

-¿Quieres jugar con Draco?

El niño lo miró a la cara y un momento después asintió. Severus lo cargó hasta donde estaban los otros. Se sentó y sostuvo a Harry sobre el regazo. Dumbledore hizo de cuenta que ellos no estaban allí, para darle tiempo a Harry a que se acostumbre a su presencia, pero Draco miró a Severus, como esperando algo.

- ¿El bebé está bien?

- Su nombre es Harry, Draco- Severus sonrió- Estará bien en un rato, creo que no le gustan los extraños.

Draco se volvió hacia Dumbledore. – Papi dice que al bebé no le gustan los _estraños._ ¿te vas?

- Draco- Severus levantó la mano y la apoyó en la espalda del niño, para aplacarlo.

-Harry necesita acostumbrarse a algunas personas, aunque no le gusten. No es bueno para él tener miedo, así que le ayudaremos a que se acostumbre¿bien?. Dumbledore se quedará por un rato.

- Bien- Draco dijo hoscamente, con sus ojos fijos en el pequeño, temeroso, acurrucado en los brazos de Severus.- Está bien, Bebé- Obviamente determinado en que ese sea el nombre de Harry. – Él se va más tarde y entonces _estamos yo y _Papi¿sí?

Sorpresivamente, Harry respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza, con el pulgar en la boca y apoyado en el pecho de Severus. Lucía adorable y vulnerable. El Director le sonrió, pero eso hizo que esconda la cara en la túnica del Profesor. Draco y Dumbledore jugaron. Severus hizo comentarios aquí y allá.

En menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos, Harry estaba sentado en el regazo de Severus, en dirección al juego, sin el dedo en la boca. Sonreía y tomaba cosas que Draco o Severus le daban, pero, si Dumbledore le alcanzaba algo, el dedo volvía a la boca y apoyaba la espalda contra el pecho del Profesor. Dumbledore se retiraba, y unos minutos después, el niño se relajaba, otra vez.

Severus tenía un libro abierto en una rodilla y señalaba las palabras que leía. 'El gato caminó por la calle con sus botas nuevas. Le gustaba cómo las sentía en sus patas. Así era más fácil correr tras su pelota preferida.'

Cada vez que leía un sustantivo, la figura de la página brillaba. Era un buen instrumento para ayudar a los niños a aprender que G-A-T-O se pronunciaba gato y que representaba al animal dibujado en la página. Ambos niños disfrutaban de la actividad, pero a mitad de la historia, Draco bostezó audiblemente. Severus miró a Harry, y sus ojos estaban casi cerrados.

- Creo que es tiempo de una siesta.-Dumbledore dijo con una risa y despacio, se levantó- Te dejo para que los acuestes. ¿Dices que Harry estará bien solo?

- Sí- Severus asintió, poniéndose de pie con Harry todavía en sus brazos. El niño se había aferrado a él nuevamente cuando Dumbledore se había levantado.

- Bien. Te espero afuera. Asegúrate de transformar algunas barandillas alrededor de la cama, para que no puedan rodar y caer mientras duermen.

Severus hizo un gesto afirmativo y los llevó a la cama. Acostó a Harry primero y quiso levantar a Draco, pero el niño sacudió la cabeza.

- Baño antes de la cama.

- Bien- levantó a Harry, lo apoyó en el suelo, no quería que fuera muy dependiente, siendo cargado todo el tiempo. A Harry no le importó y corrió tras Draco, hacia el baño. Severus movió la cabeza y los siguió. Ayudó a los dos niños, a usar el baño, a lavarse las manos, y los persiguió volviendo hacia la habitación, a la cama.

Los pequeños se acurrucaron juntos, sonriendo alegremente. Severus les devolvió la sonrisa y les pasó las manos por el cabello.

- Buenas noches, niños. Que descansen.

- Buenas noches, Papi- Draco canturreó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, fingiendo dormir. Severus abrió la boca para decirle otra vez que él no era su padre, pero se detuvo cuando Harry habló.

- Buenas noches, Papi.-dijo el pequeño muy suave, con timidez.

Y de ninguna manera, él iba a rechazar ese afecto vacilante; primero, porque quería alentarlo para que hable; segundo, era seguro que Harry recordaba algo de su pasado, aunque no específicamente, y Severus temía lo que el rechazo del único adulto que el niño había aceptado pudiera hacerle a su mente.

Así que, no dijo nada y sólo ajustó las sábanas alrededor de sus cuerpitos. Disminuyó la luz con un movimiento de su varita, colocó una alarma con un encantamiento que haría vibrar un botón de su camisa cuando se despierten, y los dejó para hablar con Dumbledore.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**¿No fue lindo¡No me digan que no lo veían venir!**

**Dos notas de traducción:**

**Respeto el trabajo de la autora, aunque difiero en que las conductas de los niños correspondan a niños de cuatro años, creo que son conductas de niños más pequeños. **

**He sido maestra de niños de tres y cuatro años; y si bien en niños con retardo madurativo se ven conductas similares, no me parece que éstos sean los casos.**

**No obstante, no cambio nada del relato original. Después de todo, la autora puede tomarse las licencias que quiera.**

**Opté por Papi, para diferenciarlo de los años siguientes, cuando pase a ser Papá.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 6**

Hermione, Ginny y Neville se encontraron en el pasillo que conduce a la enfermería. Hermione y Neville se habían escapado del salón de estudio que había tomado el lugar de Pociones desde la gripe de Snape, y Ginny fingió sentirse enferma. No incluyeron a Ron en su plan; él seguía enfurruñado.

Hermione sabía que la acusación de Ginny en el desayuno de ayer no era cierta. Ron no pensaba que Harry estaba fingiendo, su actitud derivaba de la frustración, su amigo estaba en problemas y él no podía hacer nada. Pero dejarse dominar de ese modo por sus emociones lo hacía poco útil para ayudar a Harry; y más inútil si se trataba de buscar una chance de ayudar a Harry, aún yendo en contra de Dumbledore.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó Neville en voz baja, pero firme. No estaba nervioso o echándose atrás., sólo quería estar seguro de que se mantenían en su decisión.- Yo respeto a Dumbledore- respondió Hermione con determinación- pero no creo que él sea el indicado para tomar decisiones sobre lo que es mejor para Harry, en este caso. Se equivocó seriamente, y eso llevó a Harry a la condición en la que está ahora. Tú lo viste en su oficina, pareciera que va a quebrarse en cualquier momento. No voy a escuchar su consejo de no visitar a Harry. No se va poner mejor de esa manera.

- Yo concuerdo contigo- Ginny aprobó- Dumbledore tiene muchas otras cosas para atender, como para ver cada ángulo de lo que trajo a Harry a esto. Y sin saber la causa, no podemos ayudarlo realmente.

- Pero es Snape quien tiene a cargo el tratamiento de Harry, no Dumbledore- apuntó Neville.

- Dumbledore se apoya muchísimo en Snape- Hermione frunció el ceño- No he visto que sea capaz de saber qué es lo mejor para Harry, tampoco él.

- Y es un espía, por encima de ser un profesor y por encima de tener a Dumbledore como su mentor y jefe- dijo Ginny, cansadamente.-Tiene casi tanto como Dumbledore sobre los hombros. Harry necesita cuidado constante.

- Y nosotros estuvimos a su lado todo el tiempo. Sabemos por lo que ha pasado. Podemos ayudarlo.- Dijo Hermione con total confianza -Nos necesita.

- Vamos, entonces.- Neville tomó la delantera hacia las puertas. – Yo distraeré a Pomfrey y ustedes dos pueden colarse a ver a Harry.

- Gracias, Neville.- Ginny le besó la mejilla sonoramente.

El muchacho le sonrió y quiso empujar las puertas, pero sus manos se encontraron con algo a mitad de camino. Hubo un ruido ahogado y una capa invisible se deslizó de Pansy Parkinson. Sus ojos marrones se agrandaron y rápidamente les hizo señas para que se mantuvieran en silencio. Hermione cerró la boca abruptamente, no estaba segura por qué, pero Pansy parecía necesitar que permanecieran en silencio.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Ginny en un murmullo; su voz apenas alcanzó los oidos de Pansy.

En respuesta, Pansy levantó lentamente su varita hacia ellos. Los Gryffindors se tensaron, pero su mirada los hizo quedarse quietos. La rubia Slytherin no parecía ser ella. De hecho, en ese momento, les resultaba difícil reconocerla. Pansy lucía abierta y vulnerable, sin máscaras. La varita los tocó a cada uno de ellos, y repentinamente pudieron oir voces en sus cabezas. Pansy les señaló la puerta de la enfermería. Hermione asintió, comprendiendo. Estaban escuchando la conversación que sucedía en el interior.

-...me llamó Papi, así que no recuerda todo.- La voz de Snape dijo, cansada-Pero sabe que no estamos en la Mansión Malfoy y mencionó a su madre; dijo que ella está en su casa, y sonó más a un deseo que a otra cosa.

- Así que sus recuerdos no han sido barridos completamente- Pomfrey dijo, pensativa- Pero sus mentes han sido alteradas drásticamente, así que es esperable que haya trauma. Tal vez, los recuerdos se vuelvan más claros cuando se ajusten a los efectos del hechizo que salió mal.

- O recuerden sólo lo básico y construyan desde allí.- dijo Dumbledore, esperanzado.

- No debería esperar eso- Snape replicó irritado- Por lo menos, no en el caso de Draco. Mi ahijado trabajó duro este verano para reconstruirse a sí mismo. Todo ese esfuerzo por crecer y convertirse en una persona digna de respeto, no debería ser tirado a un lado tan ligeramente.

- Pero si borró los recuerdos de lo que Harry tuvo que soportar- Dumbledore dijo con gentileza- seguramente, vale la pena.

- Es un crimen, de alguna manera- dijo Pomfrey suavemente, casi lamentándolo- Quienes fueron puede perderse para siempre. Ellos, jamás serán los Harry y Draco que conocimos. Serán personas diferentes.

- No. Son ellos.- dijo Dumbledore, con firmeza.- Sus almas son las suyas. Lo que los hace lo que son, en lo profundo, fue y será igual. Sólo el exterior es lo que cambia; las personalidades sin amoldar, dispuestas a ser formadas otra vez, por su ambiente y cómo ellos interacten con él.

- Ellos no eligieron que sus mentes sean borradas hasta el nivel de los cuatro años de edad.- Severus gruñó.

- Es lo mejor. Todo sucede por una razón. Especialmente alrededor de Harry.

- Esta discusión es inútil- interrumpió Pomfrey, razonablemente.- Tal vez, ya recuerden todo, o los recuerdos vuelvan con el tiempo.

- Tú dijiste que el hechizo no puede revertirse. Todos los rastros del hechizo han desaparecido completamente, y eso significa que no hay nada para intentar desenmarañar o corregir- la voz de Severus sonó más cerca y los cuatro adolescentes se pusieron rígidos, pero ninguno hizo un movimiento para retirarse.

- Nada como esto se ha hecho jamás, y si se hizo, no hay archivos que consignen resultados.- Pomfrey le replicó. – No tengo idea si esto es permanente o si sus mentes crecerán al mismo ritmo que lo harían en niños normales. O si se despertarán con el hechizo desvanecido y de vuelta en sus dieciséis años.

- Voy a controlar a mis estudiantes.- dijo Snape, su voz se acercaba con cada palabra.

- No olvides fingir que estás enfermo- le recordó Dumbledore, y había picardía en su tono.

- Albus, no puedo evadir mis deberes por mucho tiempo más.- Snape gruñó amenazante.

- Tendrás que hacerlo- Dumbledore le dijo, con calma- al menos, hasta que encontremos un segundo adulto que pueda velar por Harry sin aterrorizarlo. No podemos manejar ese tipo de miedo por largos períodos de tiempo, sin asustar permanentemente su mente de niño. Si yo lo sé, tú lo ves, con seguridad.

Snape gruñó. Pansy agarró a los Gryffindor y los empujó a un lado; de algún modo los cubrió con su capa, justo cuando la puerta se abrió con un golpe contra la pared. El Profesor Snape caminó por el pasillo, su túnica arremolinándose a su alrededor, amenazadoramente; pero antes de doblar en la esquina, se detuvo. Los hombros cayeron y alteró su lenguaje corporal para aparecer agarrotado y débil. El hombre era realmente bueno en lo que hacía.

Los adolescentes se miraron, y sin decir palabra, salieron por el corredor, camino a la biblioteca. Madam Pince los miró con sospecha, pero ellos se habían calmado antes de entrar, así que no había razón para sacarlos o molestarlos. Tomaron una mesa en un rincón oscuro, y Hermione abrió uno de sus libros escolares, para justificar que todos estuviesen allí.

- ¿Qué te parece esto?- Ginny tomó aire, con sus ojos grandes, sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué dijeron antes de qué nosotros llegáramos?- Hermione le preguntó a la rubia.

- Nada importante. Estuve unos tres minutos antes que ustedes.

- Estás muy comunicativa- dijo Neville, sospechando.

- ¡Sí, maldición! - Pansy rugió - ¡Quiero saber lo que ustedes saben de Potter, así puedo descubrir lo que está mal con Draco. Parece que trastornaron su mente cuando estuvieron haciendo algo en la cabeza de Potter¿Qué está sucediendo¿Y por qué Draco está involucrado?

- No podemos decirte nada,-Hermione dijo seriamente- ni sobre Harry, ni sobre Draco.

Pansy se paró, abruptamente y le apuntó con la varita.

- Te diríamos todo lo que sabemos sobre Malfoy- dijo Ginny, con calma- pero no sabemos nada. Honestamente. No sabíamos que estaba ayudando con el tratamiento de Harry.

- Tampoco Snape.- Neville saltó. Sabía que si esta chica era Mortífaga, descubrir que Snape estaba ayudando a Harry, significaría la muerte para el Profesor. Y nadie sospecharía de Neville, mintiendo sin que se le note en la cara. Era la mejor protección que podía ofrecerle a su profersor; por más miedo que le tuviera. Sabía que él era una enorme ventaja en la pelea contra el Señor de las Tinieblas.- Lo único que sabemos es que Harry está bajo el cuidado de Pomfrey, supervisada por Dumbledore.

- Pomfrey nos mantuvo a todos lejos de Harry desde el domingo- agregó Ginny- Ni siquiera sabíamos que ella estaba planeando un hechizo.

- Estoy segura que puedes entender que no podemos decirte nada de Harry- dijo Hermione, con calma, sin inmutarse ante el peso de la mirada de la Slytherin, y su varita.

- Comprendo- respondió Pansy- Comprendo que mi mejor amigo ha sido dañado, y que van a decirme en qué circunstancias, así puedo decidir si se puede hacer algo. Comprendo que no puedo confiar en que los adultos me den esa información. Así que comprendo que ustedes me dirán todo lo que saben sobre el Chico de Oro, porque Potter ya ha arrastrado inocentes hacia problemas y hasta a una posible muerte. Eso es lo que comprendo.

-Puedo simpatizar contigo,- Hermione dijo, mientras se ponía de pie, colocó las dos manos sobre la mesa.- pero la respuesta es no. No te diremos más. Eres una amenaza para nuestro mejor amigo. No haremos más fuerte tu posición, para que la uses contra él. Y, sin ánimo de ofender, no tienes manera de forzarnos a cooperar, si lanzas un hechizo en este momento, uno de los tres te responderá; sin mencionar que serás descubierta por los profesores y llevada ante el Director.

Pansy bajó la varita, con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa y la admiración. -¡Qué Slytherin, lo tuyo!

-¡Qué Gryffindor lo tuyo!- Ginny respondió con una sonrisa irónica- Balanceándote por ahí con descontroladas amenazas, revelando información antes de asegurarte algo de igual valor a cambio; Imprudente, impaciente.

- ¡Cállate!- Pansy ladró, la cara enrojecida de vergüenza.

- Sólo quise decir que cuando importa, las casa de Hogwarts significan muy poco- La pelirroja dijo con gentileza.- Somos personas, no masitas cortadas con los moldes de los fundadores.

Pansy giró, sin decir palabra y salió de la biblioteca dando grandes trancos. Los tres Gryffindors se relajaron, la tensión se disipó, pero fue reemplazada por preocupación. Ginny tironeaba de su largo cabello; Hermione pasaba las páginas del libro que tenía delante, con aire ausente, sin mirarlo; y Neville se mordisqueaba el labio.

- Estoy comenzando a pensar que Harry tenía razón. Esta cosa de las casas hace más daño que bien.- Neville sonrió nervioso. Las chicas lo ignoraron.

- Entonces, algo jodió la mente de Harry; y Draco está con él, de algún modo.- Hermione murmuró pensativamente- Creo que debemos seguir trabajando con nuestro lado Slytherin, porque no sólo necesitamos llegar a Harry, necesitamos saber qué hechizo usaron, cómo se trastornó, y qué querían lograr con eso en primer lugar.

-¿Por qué razón llevaron a Malfoy para ayudar a Harry y a nosotros nos mantuvieron alejados?- Ginny demandó enojada.

- No lo sé, pero hagamos algo rápido- les dijo Hermione- Tengo la impresión de que el tiempo es esencial. No sólo para ayudar a Harry, sino para movernos antes que los Slytherins. Pansy no está fuera de esto, todavía, y ella puede hacer un desparramo si mete la pata para llegar a la verdad.

Los tres juntaron sus cabezas y planearon, mientras Pansy corría a las mazmorras para hacer lo mismo con Vince y Greg.

Draco se despertó y se estiró completamente. Se sentía mucho mejor. Tenía hambre y sed. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con dos brillantes ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente. Él sonrió y besó al bebé. El bebé sonrió y se acurrucó aún más en las sábanas.

-¿Quieres jugar antes que venga Papi?- preguntó y se sentó. El bebé asintó con la cabeza lentamente.- Yo traigo juguetes. ¿el tren?.

El niño asintió otra vez, sonriendo ampliamente y mostrando sus pequeños dientes, De este modo, animado, Draco se trepó a la barandilla, miró hacia abajo; estaba lejos, pero no caería, se trepó de costado, sobre la panza, su cuerpo pasó el borde y se colgó con las manos. Una se soltó y él largó un Uuufff.

-¡Ray!- El dulce pequeño gritó, asustado.

- Está bien, Bebé- le aseguró Draco, con la voz forzada. Alcanzó la baranda y la tomó otra vez, luego se deslizó, hasta el final y se soltó sin dudar. Cayó apenas unas pulgadas, golpeando el suelo. Se sentó rápidamente y miró hacia arriba. El bebé se apoyaba en la baranda y lo miraba con unos ojos enormes y preocupados.

- ¿Ves? Estoy bien.- Draco sonrió y fue hacia la caja de juguetes, buscando las piezas del tren. No podía llevarlas todas, tomó un vagón y la máquina y volvió hacia la cama. El bebé tomó lo que Draco le daba y luego el rubio volvió por la pieza del medio. El bebé la tomó, también.

- Mmmm no puedo subir- dijo Draco, pensativo- pero está bien, busco a Papi. ¿Me esperas, Bebé?

- Sí, Ray- El bebé dijo suavemente.

Draco se sintió realmente especial, porque el bebé hablaba mucho con él y con nadie más. Infló su pecho y fue hacia la puerta, diciéndo sobre el hombro. –Tú juega con el tren. Ya vuelvo.

Trotó hacia la puerta y tiró. No sucedió nada. Frunció el ceño y le grito que se abra. No se movió. Golpeando el suelo con su pequeño pie, el rubio llamó a Dobby. Hubo un ruidoso 'Pop', y el elfo doméstico apareció. El bebé gritó y rompió en llanto. Draco saltó, sobresaltado, y luego miró furioso al elfo doméstico que era como cinco pulgadas más alto que él.

-¡Malo, Dobby!-y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza- ¡Asustaste al Bebé!

- ¿Draco, Señor?- el elfo gritó, con sus enormes ojos llenos de confusión. Luego giró la cabeza hacia el niño que lloraba aterrorizado, y sus ojos se hicieron aún más grandes.- ¡Amo Harry Potter, Señor¿Qué sucedió?

- ¡Vete!- gritó Draco-¡lo asustas!

Pero el elfo no escuchaba. En lugar de ello, corrió hacia la cama. Los gritos del bebé se hicieron más fuertes a medida que el elfo se acercaba, y antes de que pensara nada, Draco corrió y tackleó al elfo. Dobby luchó por un momento debajo del enojado Draco, antes de levantar la mano para hacer magia. En medio de esa escena, entró Severus.

Severus estaba en las mazmorras cuando su botón vibró. Finalizó la conversación, fingió náuseas y entró rápidamente a su habitación. Su Casa era un desorden, trastornada por su ausencia y la de Draco… les aseguró que Draco estaba en su hogar, atendiendo una importante reunión de negocios, pero él sabía que esa excusa no iba servir por mucho tiempo. Con un suspiro, fue a la enfermería vía flú. Podía escuchar los gritos desde que salió de la chimenea,y corrió a la habitación de los niños.

Estaba impactado, viendo al elfo luchando con Draco, que milagrosamente no estaba en la cama, pero no perdió tiempo haciendo preguntas. Corrió hacia la cama y levantó a Harry. El pequeño se tranquilizó, entre sollozos irregulares, agarrándose con fuerza de la túnica de Severus. Meciendo y masajeando la espalda del niño, miró al suelo. Draco estaba sentado, la cara enrojecida, surcada por lágrimas de ira. Dobby, de pie con su boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué está pasando?-demandó, conscientemente conservando la voz ligera, para no asustar más al pequeño que tenía en brazos.-¿Cómo bajaste de la cama, Draco?

- Subí y bajé para traer juguetes al Bebé. Tenía hambre,te busqué, no abría la puerta. Llamé a Dobby¡pero asustó al Bebé y no se iba!- gritó la última parte, señalando acusadoramente a la creatura.

- ¿Qué pasó al amo Harry Potter y a Draco, Profesor Snape, Señor?-preguntó Dobby, retorciéndose frenéticamente las manos.

- Y yo pensé que los elfos eran buenos con los niños- Severus arrastró sus palabras cansinamente, pero luego dijo serio.- Dobby, han sido afectados por un hechizo, pero es una orden: no debes hablar de esto nunca, con nadie. Ni siquiera con los otros elfos domésticos. Si lo haces, puedes hacer que tu precioso Harry Potter sea asesinado. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí, Señor- asintió vigorosamente- Dobby va ayudar, Dobby puede ayudar al buen Harry Potter.

- Bien. ¿Entonces puedes traerles algo de comida? No estoy seguro de qué pueden comer.

-¡Puedo hacerlo, Señor! -Dobby gritó alegremente y desapareció con un 'pop'.

Una vez que se fue, el llanto de Harry cesó, pero aún se aferraba firmemente a Severus y ahora, se chupaba el dedo pulgar. Severus respiró hondo, y se agachó, llamando a Draco a su otro brazo. El rubio corrió sin hesitar, y le envolvió el cuello con sus bracitos. Se puso de pie, sorprendido de los livianos que eran los dos niños, y los cargó hasta las sillas altas. Maniobró con Draco y lo puso en una, pero no se molestó en tratar de hacer lo mismo con Harry.

- El elfo doméstico va a volver con el almuerzo o la comida que sea.- Severus le dijo al niñito de ojos verdes –yo voy a sostenerte, y estarás seguro. No tengas miedo.

- Perdón, Papi.- dijo Draco, dócilmente.

Severus lo miró y le acarició la cabeza. -Está bien. Sé que no querías asustar a Harry; pero no trates de dejar esta habitación. Yo tengo magia que me avisa cuando ustedes se despiertan, y voy a venir lo más rápido que pueda.

- Está bien, Papi.- Draco respondió serio- No voy a abrir la puerta otra vez.

- Eres un buen chico.

Hubo un pop, y Harry gimió, hundiéndo la cabeza en el hombro de Severus. Dobby puso los platos en la bandeja de cada silla. Había macarrones con queso, algunos cubos de manzana y algunos cereales. También trajo dos vasos con sorbete.

- ¿Dobby puede traer algo más, Señor?

- No, eso es todo.- Severus asintió, pero detuvo al elfo antes de que desaparezca. –No vuelvas a esta habitación, a menos que yo te llame. Si alguno de los niños te llama, ven directamente a mi.

- Dobby comprende, Señor.-Dijo el elfo, y desapareció.

- ¿Estás bien ahora, Harry?- preguntó Severus- el elfo se fue y no va a volver a menos que yo esté aquí. ¿Tienes hambre¿Crees qué podrás comer algo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, todavía aferrado a Severus. Obviamente no estaba dispuesto a ser bajado. El Profesor suspiró y conjuró una silla, frente a la silla alta de Harry. Se sentó, tomó la cuchara y cargó algo de los fideos con queso. Harry estaba sentado en su regazo, con las manos enredadas en la túnica de Severus, rehusándose a soltarla. Él llevó el bocado hasta la boca del niño.

- Vamos. Están muy buenos- el niño abrió la boca, dejando que Severus lo alimente.

- Perdón, Bebé- dijo Draco suavemente- No voy a llamar a Dobby. Prometo.

Harry asintió y comió el próximo bocado. Severus le alcanzó un trozo de manzana, recomendándoles a ambos que mastiquen bien. Unos diez minutos más tarde, Harry se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para sentarse en la silla alta y terminar solo. El hombre frunció el ceño al ver que Harry bizqueaba mucho, tal vez, el niño necesitaba lentes ya a esta edad. Se encargaría de eso más tarde. En este momento, tenía algunas preguntas para hacer.

- ¿Draco, cómo supiste llamar a Dobby?

- No sé. Sabía que está acá y no en casa.¿Mamá está bien si Dobby no está?

- Estoy seguro que sí.- Severus le aseguró.-¿Pero por qué lo llamaste a él y no a mí o a Pomfrey?

- Tú no vienes cuando te llamo- Draco rió-Los elfos sí.

- Verdad.- Severus suspiró- ¿Qué recuerdas sobre Dobby?

- Es mi elfo, pero ahora está aquí. ¿Todavía es mi elfo?

- No. Él es un elfo del colegio. Estás en Hogwarts.

- Sí. – El niño sonrió.

Severus sacó fotografías mágicas. La primera era de Lucius. -¿Sabes quién es?

- ¡Hombre malo!- Dijo Draco, al instante.- ¡Malo!

- Este es tu padre.- Le dijo, cuidadosamente.

-¡No!- Draco tiró su plato de la bandeja, los restos se desparramaron por el suelo. Luego la cara furiosa del niño se transformó en un rostro apenado y lloroso.- Tú eres mi Papi¿no Papi?

Severus abrió la boca para explicarle, pero vió por el rabillo del ojo, los ojos verdes de Harry que los miraban con solemnidad. De repente, se sintió golpeado por una intuición. Si Draco recordaba esto, luego Harry probablemente sabía que no era su Papi, y sólo lo llamaba así porque lo hacía Draco. Si él refutaba a Draco, estaría refutando a Harry y la confianza que el pequeño había depositado en él. Sin esa absoluta confianza, Severus no podría ayudarlo.

- Por supuesto, Draco.-dijo, con firmeza. Su corazón se aceleró, ambos niños lo miraban profundamente, demandándole que tome una responsabilidad tan grande y tan delicada; todo esto hacía que su corazón golpeara con fuerza contra sus costillas.- Sigo siendo tu Papi.

Draco sonrió beatíficamente y se movió en su asiento. -¡Terminé¿Me lavo?

- Sí, vamos a lavarte. Luego vas a volver aquí a limpiar este desastre.- Severus lo levantó, otra vez, el rubio mantuvo las manos alejadas de la túnica de Severus.

- ¡Pero, Papi!- Draco lloriqueó.

- No. Tú hiciste eso en un arranque; lo vas a limpiar.-Severus dijo, firmemente.

- Sí, Papi. – Draco suspiró y corrió al baño. El Profesor lo siguió.

Regresaron, y Severus conjuró trapos y agua. Los colocó al lado del enchastre y se lo señaló. Draco hizo pucheros, pero empezó a fregar. Harry levantó los brazos a Severus; él lo levantó con gentileza y lo apoyó en el suelo. Como Draco, corrió al baño lo más rápido que pudo. Severus rió y fue a limpiar al niño. Tan pronto como terminó, Harry volvió a la habitación. Curioso, Severus lo siguió, y se sorprendió cuando se sentó cerca de Draco y trató de ayudarlo.

- Gracias Bebé, pero yo lo hago.- Draco le dijo al más pequeño.

- Ayudo, Ray- Harry dijo con una voz suave, pero firme. Severus sabía que niños chiquitos tenían probremas con palabras como 'Draco'; no le sorprendió el apodo, pero sí lo sorprendió la insistencia en ayudar. Aunque, realmente, este era Harry después de todo. Aunque fuese mucho más pequeño de lo normal.

Draco lo miró por un momento y asintió. –Bueno.

Severus sonrió ampliamente, con orgullo. No los reprendió cuando la limpieza se tornó juego. En lugar de ello, gentilmente empujó a Harry hacia el juego, y mantuvo a Draco. Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo desaparecer el agua, los trapos y el desastre.

- Quiero hablarte un poco más.- Le dijo al rubio que lo miraba con curiosidad.-¿Recuerdas a estas personas?

Draco miró las fotografías de Pansy, Vincent, Greg, Hermione y Ron. Luego señaló a los Slytherin y dijo: -Ellos parecen buenos.

-¿Los conoces?- Severus presionó.

-¿No?- Draco arrugó la cara, inseguro.

- Esta bien.- Severus le dio un golpecito afectuoso en la cabeza.- Lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¿Recuerdas por qué este hombre es malo?

-¡Malo!- Dijo Draco, nuevamente; pero no pudo decir nada más. Por último le mostró una fotografía de Narcissa. La sonrisa de Draco se agrandó y gritó. -¡Mami!

- Sí- Severus rió viendo al niño abrazar la fotografía contra su pecho.

-¿Cuándo viene Mami?

- No lo sé, pero la verás pronto- le dijo Severus. No era una mala idea. Narcissa era buena con Draco, y fue su influencia la que lo trajo al buen camino. Tendrían que informarle pronto, de cualquier modo, ella podría ocuparse de los negocios de los Malfoy, ya que Draco obviamente, no podía. Dumbledore había dicho que necesitaría ayuda durante el día. El único problema era Harry. Pero, si el pequeño había aceptado a Severus porque Draco lo había hecho, tal vez podría hacer lo mismo con Narcissa.

-¿Por qué no se la muestras a Harry?- le sugirió- Dile lo mucho que amas a tu Mami, así él no le temerá cuando ella venga.

- ¡Bueno!- Draco corrió hacia Harry y comenzó a contarle, excitado, sobre su 'Mami'. Severus vió cómo Harry bizqueó al mirar la fotografía. Suspiró.

- Ya regreso. Jueguen bien, ustedes dos.- Les dijo, y salió en busca de Pomfrey. No tuvo que ir lejos; ella estaba trabajando en su escritorio. Sonrió cuando él salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo están?

- Muy bien… Tuvimos una situación cuando Draco llamó a Dobby. Parece que recuerda que el elfo era suyo, pero no estaba suguro si lo seguía siendo.

- Entonces, ellos recuerdan todo.

- No estoy seguro. Los detalles parecen estar más allá de la capacidad de Draco. Parece que sólo conoce cosas con las que tiene una conexión fuerte. Cuando menos siente sobre algo, más borrosa es su memoria. Y aún cuando el conocimiento trae consigo emociones fuertes, sus recuerdos no son precisos.

- Bueno, sólo tienen cuatro años- dijo Poppy, pensativa- Una mente de cuatro años no puede captar demasiados detalles. Con los años, las cosas se vuelven más claras.

- Y además, menos inmediatas, ellos tienen nuevos recuerdos de juegos y comidas, como niños.

- ¿Es bueno, entonces?

- Realmente, si sucede como yo pienso, creo que es muy bueno, efectivamente.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso!- Ella sonrió- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

- Sí, pienso que Harry necesita lentes. ¿Puedes verlo?

- Hay un hechizo especial. Lo puedo hacer fácilmente.

- Bien. Primero, déjame preparar a Harry. ¿Cinco minutos?

Ella asintió, y Severus volvió con los niños. Se reían y se perseguían el uno al otro alrededor del cuarto. Severus se adelantó y rápidamente levantó a Harry. El pequeño rió con fuerza; Draco chocó con la piernas de Severus.

- ¡Yo también!- gritó, riendo. Severus bajó a Harry y le hizo cosquillas a Draco. El rubió rió y se alejó.-¡Juega con nosotros!

- Más tarde.- prometió- Primero, Harry necesita que le revisen los ojos. No puede ver bien y quiero arreglar eso.

-Ahh.- Draco tornó a mirar a Harry.

- Madam Pomfrey va a venir para ver qué lentes necesitas, Harry. Yo te voy a cargar todo el tiempo. ¿Crees que puedes dejarla que controle tus ojos?.

Harry levantó la vista para mirarlo y puso el pulgar en la boca. Draco se adelantó y lo abrazó.

- Está bien, Bebé. Ella no te va a hacer nada. Va a arreglar tus ojos¿no Papi?

- Exactamente- Severus prometió y abrió los brazos. Harry caminó hacia ellos, sin dudar.- ven, creo que debemos hacer esto en la oficina de Madam Pomfrey. Me temo que vas apensar que esta habitación no es segura si la gente entra y sale todo el tiempo; y no queremos eso. Estás a salvo aquí, con Draco.

- ¡Y contigo, Papi.!- Draco gritó queriendo ayudar.

- Sí, y conmigo.- Sonrió.- ¿Quieres venir, Draco? Tienes que portarte bien y no andar corriendo.

- Voy a ser bueno.- Draco prometió.

- Muy bien.- Severus cargó a Harry y salió. Harry se tensó, pero no lloró. Draco lo siguió, sosteniéndose con una mano, de la túnica negra del hombre. Pomfrey los vió y les sonrió cálidamente. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y saludó con la mano.

- Bueno, déjame ver qué podemos hacer por tus ojos, Harry- Pomfrey dijo, gentilmente. Se acercó y Harry giró la cabeza hacia el pecho de Severus.

- No, Harry. Tienes que mirarla, así ella puede ver qué lentes necesitas. No te voy a soltar. Confía en mi.

- Yo estoy acá, también.- dijo Draco, y Harry miró hacia abajo. Después de un momento, asintió y volvió sus ojos verdes hacia Pomfrey.

- Eres un buen niño- ella lo alabó.- Ahora, voy a levantar mi varita y a decir algunas palabras. No vas a sentir nada¿está bien?

Harry estaba duro como una tabla, con su pulgar firme en la boca, inclinándose hacia atrás lo más posible, contra el pecho de Severus. Asintió. Severus lo alabó suavemente, murmurándole, para calmarlo. La bruja levantó la varita y comenzó el conjuro. Harry miraba la punta de la varita, sin pestañear, temblando ligeramente. Severus lo sostenía firmemente y Draco miraba todo, solemne. Acabó todo en unos tres minutos, pero parecía haber tardado mucho más. Cuando ella bajó la varita, Harry inmediatamente giró y comenzó a llorar.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, Harry- dijo Severus, tranquilizándolo- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

- ¡Upa!- Draco demandó, levantando los brazos hacia Severus.

Él se agachó y lo levantó en el otro brazo. Al instante, Draco le acarició la espalda a Harry y le dijo que ahora iba a recibir un dulce, porque había hecho lo que le pidió Pomfrey. Ella, rápidamente, salió y trajo una barrita de chocolate. Trató de dárselo a Harry, pero el niño no quería saber nada.

- Gracias.-Dijo Draco, cortesmente y tomó el chocolate por Harry. Pomfrey sonrió y se retiró un poco. Draco ganó la atención de Harry y le dio el chocolate. – Es rico. Mastícalo bien… es rico. Toma, Bebé. Cómelo.

Harry abrió la boca, deslizó el pulgar hacia un lado. Draco rió y le deslizó el chocolate en la boca. Harry sonrió entre sus lágrimas y masticó. Draco se rió otra vez y se apoyó cómodamente en el hombro de Severus.

- Ves, es rico.- dijo Draco, contento, Harry asintió.

- Los dos se portaron muy bien.- les dijo Severus.- ¿Por qué no volvemos y jugamos?

-¡Sí!.-Draco aplaudió excitado. Severus los llevó de vuelta a su habitación.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 7**

Severus se sentó sobre la cama, mirando como los dos pequeños comían su cena. Sentía como si caminara sobre nubes, o como si estuviera soñando. En cualquier momento derpertaría y nada de esto habría sucedido. Tenía rondas por hacer, Slytherins que controlar, estudiantes imposibles para enseñar, una danza oscura e intrincada que bailar, donde cualquier mal paso podía costarle la vida.

Tenía que ser duro para sobrevivir, su mente tenía que ser aguda. No había tiempo para relajarse; ni siquiera para olvidar por un momento sus responsabilidades. Severus no tuvo nunca, en toda su vida, un momento de verdadera felicidad.

Había crecido en una estricta casa de sangre pura, con temor a cometer errores, aterrorizado por los castigos. Luego, cuando llegó a Hogwarts, se involucró en una dolorosa 'guerra' de chicos. No había dejado el colegio, y ya se había adentrado en los rangos de la maldad. Las cosas se complicaron aún más, cuando se volvió hacia Dumbledore y aceptó el rol de espía.

No lo sorprendía que el temor comenzara a desplegarse en sus entrañas. Durante horas había estado jugando con los dos niños, y se sintió absorbido. El juego lo había hecho olvidar, sólo unos momentos, los problemas del exterior de la habitación, el peligro y el dolor. Se relajó. Si alguien hubiese entrado atropellando, intentado matarlos (lo que no era completamente imposible, el Niño que Vivió estaba allí, después de todo) él no hubiese estado alerta. Hubiese muerto.

Al mismo tiempo, Severus nunca había sentido tanta paz, mientras jugaba juegos de niños con los pequeños.

-¡Listo, Papi!- Draco gritó triunfante.

Severus se sacudió a sí mismo de sus pensamientos y volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia el niño rubio. -¿Listo para acostarte?

- Primero pis y baño.- Draco asintió.

- ¿Baño?-Severus frunció el ceño.

- Sí. No baño anoche, baño ahora. ¿No, Papi?

Tenía sentido, los niños necesitaban el baño. Harry terminó y levantó sus bracitos. Resignado, Severus los levantó a ambos de sus sillas altas y los colocó sobre el suelo. Draco esperó a Harry, antes de correr hacia el baño. Severus los siguió, inconsciente de portar una pequeña sonrisa. Entró y encontró a los niños riendo mientras trataban de ayudarse mutuamente con la ropa. Puso a correr el agua y un tapón en la tina, antes de ayudarlos para que orinen. Luego, los sentó con el agua caliente hasta la cintura.

Harry salpicó con una risa fuerte, pero Draco rápidamente le tomó las manos, mirando al hombre con ojos preocupados; mientras él se secaba lentamente la cara.

- Sin salpicar mucho. El agua queda adentro¿sí Bebé?

- Perdón, Papi.- dijo Harry, dócilmente, salpicando un poquito para demostrar que había entendido.

-Está bien- lo tranquilizó Severus. Llenó un cuenco con agua y la echó sobre los niños. Ellos rieron.

-Ah!- dijo Draco iluminado-¡Me olvidé los juguetes!

Se deslizó fuera de la tina y corrió desnudo y chorreando agua hacia la habitación. Severus trató de asirlo, pero no esperaba el movimiento, y no pudo. Suspiró, y Harry rió, cubriendo su boca con las manos. El Profesor le hizo una mirada severa en broma, que sólo logró que Harry riera más fuerte.

- ¿Qué es divertido?- demandó Draco, volviendo del cuarto. Tenía en una mano, una pelota, dos figuras de magos en la otra, y abrazaba un gran cubo con agujeros de distintas formas.

- Hiciste que el agua saliera de la tina- Severus gruñó en broma. Harry sonreía ampliamente.

-¡No!- protestó Draco, trepando nuevamente a la tina, con una gran salpicadura, cuando se resbaló.- Oyy! Perdón, Papi!

- Draco- Severus gruñó- ¡Chorreaste todo el piso!

-Ah!!- el rubio se lamentó-Perdón.

- Está bien, te ayudo a limpiar, Ray.

-Gracias.-dijo Draco, cortesmente, y le alcanzó al pequeño una de las figuras.

-¿Jugamos?.

Mientras los niños jugaban, Severus cuidadosamente los lavaba con una esponja suave y un jabón perfumado; se reía de sus payasadas, y ellos le devolvían la risa. Cuando llegó el momento de lavarles el cabello, les pidió que dejen de jugar, pero ninguno pareció interesarse; así que, con sumo cuidado les mojó y enjabonó el cabello, y los enjuagó. Milagrosamente, nada les entró en los ojos.

- Muy bien. Fuera. Pisen la alfombra y déjenme secarlos.- les ordenó Severus.

-¡Pero, Papi, estamos jugando!-protestó Draco.

- Afuera, ahora Draco.-dijo Severus, otra vez.

Harry se puso de pie para hacer lo que le pedían, pero dudó cuando Draco lo miró con enojo. Severus apuntó con la varita y el agua se enfrió. Los niños estaban parados en la alfombra en tiempo record, temblando. Draco se quejaba todo el tiempo.

El Profesor hechizó las ropas, y ya limpias, los vistió.

- Si no paras con el lloriqueo, te voy a meter en la tina otra vez- Severus le prometió al rubio. Draco se quedó callado, pero tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y hacía pucheros.

Severus los subió a la cama y los arropó. Antes de que se fuera, la voz suave de Harry lo detuvo.

- ¿Una historia?

- ¡Sí!- gritó Draco, excitado, con su enojo olvidado.- ¿Por favor, Papi?

- Ah, muy bien- Severus suspiró y sentó para contarles una historia. En cinco minutos los niños ya estaban dormidos. Él se paró, levantó la mano y les recorrió el cabello suave con los dedos, suspiró. ¿Qué estaban haciendo con él? Sacudiéndose a sí mismo, hechizó su botón para que vibrara cuando se despierten, y salió de la habitación, su túnica húmeda arremolinándose a su alrededor.

Mientras Severus dejaba el cuarto de los niños, e iba a hablar con Dumbledore, los alumnos estaban terminando la cena y salían del comedor. Pansy, Vincent y Gregory fueron de los primeros en salir. Corrieron hacia las mazmorras, pero no a sus habitaciones, sino a un salón de clases abandonado. Oscuro, húmedo y polvoriento, pero absolutamente perfecto para lo que iban a hacer.

Vince levantó una barrera alrededor de la habitación, para que nadie pueda detectar el hechizo que iban a realizar. Greg colocó una vasija grande y plateada, le puso agua y dibujó un triángulo alrededor. Pansy limpió el área donde iban a trabajar. Aún entonces, ninguno dijo palabra.

Los rituales mágicos con varias personas, se estudiaban recién en séptimo año, pero la mayoría de los sangre pura sabían algunos, por haber crecido en un hogar mágico. Eran difíciles, el menor error podía arruinar el hechizo, pero el ritual que iban a intentar era uno de los más simples. Cada uno de los tres Slytherins se paró en una de las puntas del triángulo, apuntando a la vasija con sus varitas.

- Yo pensaré en su aspecto físico.- dijo Pansy suavemente.

- Yo en la manera en que se siente su magia.- ofreció Vince.

-Greg asintió. –Me queda su personalidad.

- ¿Están listos?- preguntó ella, con los ojos oscuros ardiendo con determinación.

Ellos asintieron, ella inhaló profundamente. Cuando exhaló, comenzó a recitar en algo parecido al Latín. Una luz comenzó a viborear suavemente de las varitas, se balanceó, tironeando hacia la vasija del agua. Aunque los minutos se hicieron una hora, la luz continuaba a mitad de camino, y ninguno de ellos vaciló.

Los Gryffindors esperaron a que todos se durmieran, antes de salir subrepticiamente de la torre, bajo la capa invisible de Harry. Ron, otra vez, fue dejado atrás. Salieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al pasillo de la enfermería. Neville se quedó en un salón abandonado a un lado y Ginny en un armario del otro lado. Cada uno tenía una moneda encantada; si alguien venía debían avisar a Hermione. La moneda que ella tenía se calentaba, significando que debía salir rápidamente.

Sola, Hermione lentamente se deslizó en la enfermería. Todas las camas estaban vacías, y ella lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Nadie había visto que la puerta se abrió sin que una persona entrara. Continuó su camino hacia la oficina de Pomfrey. La enfermera estaba allí, durmiendo en una cama plegable, al lado de su escritorio. Hermione esperaba esto, sacó una botellita de su bolsillo con una mano, y con la otra se cubrió la boca y la nariz. La abrió y un vapor subió, llenando la habitación; con la misma rapidez, se disipó. Esto mantendría a la bruja profundamente dormida, al menos por cuatro horas.

Todavía bajo la capa invisible, dio un golpecito en los libros, y la puerta se abrió lentamente. La habitación estaba oscura, pero no tanto que no se pudieran distinguir las formas. Sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de la cama, una lucecita brillaba gentil. Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y avanzó. Alcanzó un lado de la cama, apoyó la mano en la baranda, y miró hacia abajo. Un grito ahogado, de sorpresa, se escapó de sus labios.

Harry era un niño. También Draco Malfoy. Dejó que la capa se deslizara y la colocó sobre la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Ahora, que había visto a Harry, miró alrededor y notó que todo era diferente de la última vez que había estado allí. Ahora, había dos sillitas altas, una caja de juguetes. Increíble. Sonrió entre lágrimas, y gentilmente rozó los cabellos de Harry, corriéndolos de la cicatriz. La carita de niño de Draco se arrugó, se dio vuelta hacia el lado contrario a Harry, en su sueño. Los ojos plateados se abrieron y la miraron, somnolientos.

- Shhh. Está bien. Sólo quise asegurarme de que ustedes dos estén bien. Vuelve a dormir.- Hermione murmuró, para tranquilizarlo, retrocediendo. Draco bostezó, la miró con sospecha; pero se acurrucó contra Harry y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran otra vez. Hermione se retiró unos pasos más, y el niño se durmió. Ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo; levantó la varita y realizó un hechizo de diagnóstico. Cuidadosamente grabó los resultados y agarró la capa, saliendo de la habitación en silencio, volviendo a sus amigos.

Severus caminaba hacia sus habitaciones; quería cambiarse y dormir. Estaba sorprendentemente exhausto después del día, y la poca energía que le quedaba le había sido minada por la cena con el Director. Llegó a su retrato, y el botón comenzó a vibrar. Suspiró. ¿Tal vez se volverían a dormir? Esperó un minuto y cuando iba a regresar, el botón se quedó quieto. Agradecido, se deslizó en su habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Slytherins colapsaron. El hechizo había terminado. Sonrieron el uno al otro, triunfantes, apenas recobrando el aliento. Finalmente, Pansy se levantó y fue hacia la vasija, que brillaba levemente. El agua giraba adentro, como un ojo de tormenta. Golpeó la superficie con la varita.

- Muéstrame.

El agua se aquietó y se convirtió en una superficie vidriosa. Lentamente, se formó una imagen. Una habitación iluminada por una pequeña lucecita. Apenas se podían distinguir dos sillitas altas a un lado, una caja de juguetes al otro. Al centro de la imagen, una cama con barandas. Ella miró e hizo que la imagen se centrara y le tomó menos de un segundo, reconocer a los niños que dormían allí.

- ¡Ay…Merlín!- gritó, y se tapó la boca con las manos, sorprendida.

Greg y Vince se acercaron por detrás, por encima de sus hombros, mirando el agua. No podían creer lo que veían. Era imposible. No existía hechizo alguno que convirtiera a un ser humano (mago o no) en un niño, permanentemente; y la conversación que ella había oído implicaba que la condición de Draco era irreversible.

La mano de Gregory le tomó el brazo, dolorosamente. Ella trató de liberar su brazo, abrió la boca para gritarle, y entonces, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que lo había sacudido. Enormes y brillantes ojos la miraban, através del agua. Era Potter. Parpadeó una vez, y el agua comenzó a hacer olas, distorsionando la imagen. Pansy gritó cuando el agua explotó, derramándose de la vasija.

-¿Cómo pudo sentir que lo observábamos?-preguntó Vince, asombrado.

- A quién le importa- ella espetó, mientras controlaba la vasija. Luego se relajó. –El hechizo aún está activo. Sólo debemos poner agua, otra vez.

-¿Y ahora, qué?- preguntó Greg.

Ella suspiró. –Ahora, vamos a dormir; luego investigaremos.

Severus gruñó y tiró las sábanas a un lado. Justo, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse su botón vibró otra vez. Los mocosos lo están haciendo a propósito, pensó enojado. Comenzó a vestirse, y el botón se quedó quieto. Quejándose, se puso de pie y trató de decidir si debía ir a ver a los niños o si era seguro volver a dormir. Suspiró y comenzó a desvestirse.

- Si se despiertan otra vez, voy a ir a verlos.- Se prometió a sí mismo y volvió a la cama.

Harry se despertó; bostezó. Draco giró y le sonrió adormilado. Una luz suave llenaba la habitación, encantada para parecer tan luminosa u oscura, como el exterior. Era temprano, pero habían dormido mucho y estaban dispuestos a jugar. Draco se deslizó por la baranda, como había hecho el día anterior, y levantó las manos para ayudar a Harry.

- Ray, no sé.- el niño de cabello oscuro frunció el ceño-Me puedo caer.

- Te agarro- prometió Draco- ¡Vamos a jugar!

Harry miró hacia abajo, a su amigo. Era un largo camino en su pequeña mente, pero confiaba en Draco. Lentamente se trepó por encima de la barandilla. Colgando de sus manos, miró hacia abajo otra vez, Draco levantaba los brazos hacia él, apenas tocándole los pies. Suspiró y con una mano se tomó de una barra vertical, luego la otra. Se resbalaba, lanzó un grito. Comenzaba a caer. Pero, tal como lo prometió, Draco estaba allí para recibirlo; o realmente, estaba allí para suavizar la caída.

Draco sucumbió bajo el leve peso de Harry, cayó sobre su panza, con Harry sentado sobre su espalda. Ahogó un grito, o al menos trató, los ojos muy abiertos, se encontró con que no podía respirar. Harry rápidamente se levantó y giró a su amigo sobre la espalda. Sus ojos verdes enormes, espantados.

-¡Perdón, Ray¿Estás bien¡Ray, Ray!

Tomando aire, Draco le dio una palmadita en el brazo. –Está bien, Bebé.

Harry gimió aliviado y abrazó al rubio con fuerza. Draco rió y le acarició el cabello. En minutos, el trastorno estaba olvidado y ambos corrían hacia la caja de juguetes, para jugar.

Severus fue sacado de su sueño, otra vez, por los niños. Gruñó y se levantó de la cama. Un hechizo le indicó que recién eran las seis en punto de la mañana. Verdaderamente, se alegraba de que los niños se levantaran tan temprano. Tendría tiempo para darles el desayuno e instalarlos para que jueguen; luego volver a controlar a sus Slytherins antes de desayunar en el comedor. Sólo podía desear que cuando Narcissa llegue, Harry la tolere. Prolongar su ausencia podría ser desastroso.

-¡No puedo creer que no me contaran lo que estaban haciendo!- gritó Ron. Su cara estaba roja de furia y vergüenza, aunque nunca admitiría esto último.

- ¡Estabas actuando como un niño!- le respondió Hermione- No podíamos contarte.

Estaban sentados en la sala común. El resto de los Gryffindors estaban desayunando en el comedor; pero esto era más importante que la comida. Neville y Ginny se inclinaban sobre los resultados del hechizo. Ron y Hermione estaban de pie, tras ellos, discutiendo.

-¡Escúchate a ti mismo!- Ginny se paró con las manos en las caderas- ¡Estás despotricando como loco, en lugar de prestar atención al informe médico de Harry! Estabas demasiado inestable para incluirte¡hubieras hecho que nos descubrieran!

Ron apretó los puños. ¡Cómo se atrevían ellos¡se hubiese mantenido calmo! No los hubiesen descubierto. Él necesitaba saber qué estaba mal con Harry, tanto como ellos. Con un grito furioso, tiró una silla y salió de la sala. Hermione suspiró cansadamente, Ginny la abrazó.

- Se calmará- le prometió.

- Así lo espero.- Hermione volvió hacia el informe médico.- ¿ Qué piensan de esto?

Pansy, Vince y Greg se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, y miraban de reojo al Jefe de su casa. Parecía que todavía fingía que estaba enfermo, si no supieran, creerían que se estaba recuperando de la gripe.

- Los Gryffindorks están ausentes.- murmuró Vince.

Los ojos de Pansy dejaron la mesa principal y se desviaron a la mesa Gryffindor. Vince tenía razón. Los amigos de Potter estaban ausentes. Pansy luchó por no mostrar una mueca en su rostro. Era una vergüenza mostrar las emociones; especialmente en público. Pero le era difícil. Ella sabía que los Gryffindors sabían algo; o tal vez tenían un modo de llegar a los niños. Esto la volvía loca, que supieran más que ella. En ese momento, Weasley entró como una tromba, y se sentó con sus compañeros de casa. Le preguntaron qué le pasaba, pero el pelirrojo se los sacó de encima.

-Mmmmm- dijo ella, pensativa, y se volvió a sus amigos. –Creo que eso es justo lo que necesitamos.

Severus se encaminó a la enfermería. Los alumnos estaba en su primera clase, Dumbledore dijo que la carta solicitando la presencia de Narcissa ya había sido enviada. Sólo tenía que esperar. Poppy lo estaba esperando, sonrió cuando él atravesó las puertas. La saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Tengo los lentes de Harry.- le mostró unos lentes con un marco negro; pequeños y bonitos, con una tira que iba alrededor de la cabeza, para mantenerlos en su lugar.

–Sólo debes ajustar la tira, pero que no estén muy ajustados.

- Gracias, Poppy.

- De nada, Severus.-ella seguía sonriéndole brillantemente, y él se preguntó qué poción se habrá puesto en el té. -¿Crees que los niños necesitarán su plan de vacunación completo, otra vez? Están en edad de vacunas.

- No estoy seguro. ¿Hay algún test qué se pueda hacer?

- Sí, pero requiere una muestra de sangre- le explicó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

- Cuando se duerman, a la siesta, puedo hechizarlos para que no se despierten. Puedes tomar la muestra entonces.

Ella asintió, y Severus entró a la habitación. Llamó a Harry, pero el pequeño miró a Draco antes de dejar el juego y correr hacia él. Draco también se acercó, todavía con la capa con la que jugaba. Severus no tenía idea a quién personificaba, sólo sabía que hacía reir a Harry.

- Ahora, estos son tuyos, Harry.- dijo Severus, poniéndose en cuclillas en frente del niño.

Harry se paró, confiado, con su cabello negro revuelto. Severus hizo una nota mental de cepillarlo. Gentilmente puso los lentes en la naricita del pequeño, y deslizó la tira detrás de la cabeza. Su cabello abundante rápidamente ocultó toda evidencia de que estaba allí. Harry parpadeó, ahora sus ojos parecían enormes tras los marcos negros, sonrió dulcemente, levantando los bracitos para abrazar el cuello de Severus.

- Gracias Papi, ahora no me duele la cabeza.

- ¿Te dolía la cabeza?- Severus miró al niño severamente.- debes decirme cuando algo te duela, no importa si es poquito. Es mi trabajo tratar de arreglar esas cosas.

-¿Es?- Harry lo miraba incrédulo.

- Es.- Severus asintió- Ahora, prométeme que me lo dirás, de ahora en adelante. No importa qué.

- No importa qué.- Harry repitió, obediente.

- Yo también.- agregó Draco, tomando la mano de Harry- Yo también te voy a decir.

- Gracias Draco. Gracias Harry. Confío en los dos. Ahora, sentémonos y juguemos al juego de contar, ustedes se están haciendo expertos en ese.

Ron dejó el comedor temprano. No podía estar sentado allí mientras sus compañeros comían, ignorantes de lo que sucedía. Hermione y los otros no habían bajado, y él no estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer.No podía darse por vencido, para que ellos se regodearan, creyendo que tenían razón, juzgando su carácter. Y él no podía no hacer nada por Harry. Tal vez podría decubrir todo por él mismo, sin ayuda. No importaba que Dumbledore les había pedido que no se metieran en el medio.

- Weasley¿puedo hablarte un segundo?

Él giró, y sus ojos azules se entrecerraron, con sospecha, pero no sintió la ola de odio que asociaba con todos los Slytherins. Sería porque el gigante lento no era tan inteligente como para ser malvado, aunque fuera un Slytherin. Así que no se fue, simplemente esperó, listo para pasar a la ira, si fuera necesario.

Crabbe arrastró sus pies y hundió sus hombros cuadrados, haciendo que su muscular cuello, desapareciera. –Draco está desaparecido. Escuché que Pansy dijo que está herido, con Potter, en algún lado.

-¿Y?- Los ojos de Ron se entrecerraron más, pero sus puños no estaban apretados. Un buen signo para el Slytherin.

- Sé que no te agradamos. Los Slytherins, digo.Y está bien.- Dijo Crabbe lentamente, sus ojos marrones, parecidos a los de una vaca eran sorprendentemente gentiles.- Draco es mi mejor amigo, además de Greg. Realmente quiero ayudar si es que puedo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – Ron se acercó. Era uno de los chicos altos de Gryffindor, con seis pies, pero Crabbe eran más alto, por dos pulgadas, y Goyle, por una. Pero sus músculos y altura no eran atemorizantes cuando Ron sabía que podía batirse a duelo con los dos juntos, con los ojos cerrados.

- Necesitamos descubrir qué pasa- murmuró Crabbe, nuevamente arrastrando los pies.

-Greg tampoco sabe qué hacer, así que pensé en preguntarte a ti, viendo que Potter está en el mismo problema, cualquiera sea.

-¿Quieres que yo descubra lo que pasa con Malfoy y luego te ayude a ti a ayudarlo a él?- Ron frunció el ceño, incrédulo.

- Pensé que podrías descubrir lo que pasa con Potter, y eso me diría lo que pasa con Draco.- respondió Crabbe, como si estuviera inseguro de lo que había oído. –Luego podríamos saber cómo ayudar; Greg y yo ayudaríamos a Draco, y tú a Potter.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías ser de alguna ayuda?- dijo Ron, hiriente. –Yo haría todo el trabajo.

- No.- Crabbe sacudió la cabeza.- podemos ayudar. Somos lentos, pero una vez que sabemos qué hacer, lo hacemos bien.

Ron lo miró. Harry decía, al final del último año, después de la muerte de Sirius, que él pensaba que el sistema de Casas era estúpido, que dividía al colegio innecesariamente. Crabbe estaba haciendo que pensara que Harry podría tener razón. Él estaba sinceramente preocupado por su mejor amigo y no sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba dirección y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta.

- ¿Por qué no buscas a otro Slytherin para que te ayude?- demandó.

- Desde que el padre de Draco fue a prisión, su favor en la casa decayó. Nadie quiere interferir; piensan que algo del fracaso les afectaría a ellos. Ellos no me ayudarían.- Crabbe mostró las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, en un gesto de impotencia.

Los ojos duros de Ron se suavizaron un poco. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía eso; ver que tu amigo sufre y tú no sabes qué hacer, y tus otros amigos te apuñalan por la espalda. Ron levantó la mano y estrechó una de las carnosas manos de Crabbe. – Muy bien, tenemos un trato.- Crabbe sonrió ampliamente y Ron se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa. ¿Quién necesitaba a Hermione, de todos modos?

- Señora Malfoy, por favor tome asiento.- dijo Dumbledore, señalando una lujosa silla delante de su escritorio.

Narcissa caminó hacia allí y se sentó, remilgadamente. Su rostro inexpresivo y observante. Su cabello recogido en un intrincado peinado; su vestido era de seda azul oscuro, y caía sobre el suelo, sin acampanarse para nada. Elegante y encantadora. Con sus dedos con largas uñas, cruzados elegantemente sobre su falda, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al anciano.

- Buenas tardes, Director. Estoy contenta de haber sido invitada a su ilustre colegio. ¿Está todo bien con mi hijo?

- Ah, ese, mi querida señora, es el motivo por el que la he llamado.- hizo una pausa, Narcissa simplemente esperó que continuara, con sus ojos grises clavados en él como un halcón con su presa. –Un hechizo salió mal, él y su compañero fueron afectados en modos que aún no podemos determinar. Madam Pomfrey, el Profesor Snape y yo mismo hemos trabajado diligentemente durante días para encontrar un contra-hechizo, pero aún no lo hemos hallado. Creí prudente no esperar más, e informarla a usted, para que tome el control de la fortuna Malfoy y todo lo demás, hasta que el joven Señor Malfoy pueda hacerse cargo nuevamente de sus obligaciones.

- ¿Cuál es su condición, Director? Me gustaría verlo, de todos modos.- Narcissa hizo un gesto que indicó que lo último no era un pedido, sino una orden.

- Por supuesto. Esa es la otra razón por la que la llamé.- Dumbledore sonrió –verá, en la presente condición en que se encuentran los dos estudiantes, necesitan un cuidador durante el día. El Profesor Snape tiene autoridad en su tratamiento y cuidado hasta que se recuperen, pero por sus otras obligaciones requiere ayuda para las horas del día.

- ¿Y usted piensa que yo soy la mejor elección para su cuidado? – Narcissa preguntó lentamente, sorprendida. -¿No sería mejor alguien con conocimientos médicos?

- Venga, vea su hijo usted misma, antes de decidir. – Dumbledore se levantó y la guió hacia la puerta.

Los niños habían despertado de sus siesta. Pomfrey había tomado las muestras de sangre y las envió para realizar las pruebas. Ahora, él luchaba por hacer que los niños se lavaran después del almuerzo. Draco estaba siendo particularmente difícil. Harry miraba silencioso, con sus lentes seguros sobre su carita, cómo el rubio luchaba con Severus.

Al principio, a Draco no le gustaba el pollo asado porque tenía un dejo de sabor a limón. Y no quería nada de lo que el elfo le ofrecía en lugar del pollo. Él quería pollo porque Harry estaba comiendo pollo; sólo que no quería el sabor a limón. Dobby le explicó que debían cocinar un nuevo pollo, y que eso tomaría un tiempo.

Harry se detuvo, diciendo que él podía comer otra cosa, con Draco, que no le importaba.

Severus no lo aceptó y le ordenó a Harry que comiera lo que tenía en su plato y que no interfiriera. El pequeño obedeció, pero muy dubitativamente.

Draco continuó con su ataque debido al pollo, decía que no iba a comer nada hasta que le trajeran lo que él quería. Al final, Severus le dijo que comiera el pollo como estaba o que aceptara la alternativa. Si no, sería castigado, se quedaría sin jugar y debería sentarse en el rincón, pensando en su mal comportamiento y lo que había ganado con él. El rubio se había sometido, pero muy dolorido por ello; así que comió su almuerzo entre sollozos.

Ahora, estaba siendo difícil con la limpieza. Se contorsionaba para evitar que Severus lo lavara. Él tomó al niño por debajo de los brazos, lo levantó y lo sentó encima del armario, al lado del lavatorio. Draco, inmediatamente se arqueó y casi se desliza.

Severus gruñó y lo sostuvo. -¡Suficiente, Draco¡Vas a comenzar a comportarte o lo vas a lamentar!

-¡No!- gritó Draco, con su cara roja por el llanto, con moco por todas partes.

-¿Qué te sucede?- gritó Severus, sacudiéndolo un poquito. - ¡Detente con esta tontería!

De repente, una voz suave interrumpió la pequeña guerra y ambos debieron callarse para oirlo. -¿Ray tiene miedo?

-¡No me quiero lavar!- gritó Draco, mirando furioso y lloroso al agitado Severus.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry.

-¡Porque no!

-¿Tienes miedo?- El niño de cabello oscuro estaba realmente confundido.

-¡No, no quiero!

-¿Por qué no quieres jugar más conmigo?

-¿Qué?- Draco se sentó muy quieto y miró hacia abajo al pequeño que lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos de esmeralda. –Yo quiero jugar contigo.

-No.- Harry sacudió la cabeza, obstinado, haciendo pucheros, cruzó sus bracitos.-No, no quieres.

-¡Sí, quiero!- gritó Draco, enojado nuevamente, pero sin llanto. Sus ojos plateados encendidos.

- ¿Sí?- Harry parecía inseguro.

-Sí- asintió Draco -¿Por qué crees que no, Bebé?

- Porque no te importa si eres malo y te castigan y no puedes jugar más conmigo.Harry le explicó y una lágrima le rodó por una mejilla.

-Ah...- Draco parpadeó y frunció el ceño.- Perdón, Bebé. No quería. Voy a ser bueno.

Severus respiró hondo, aliviado, y tentativamente comenzó a lavarlo. Draco lo dejó y no hizo problema alguno, con la mirada sobre su regazo. En unos minutos, terminó y lo bajó al piso. Harry, inmediatamente lo envolvió en un abrazo, y Draco lo abrazó a su vez. Severus resopló y les indicó ásperamente hacia la puerta abierta.

- Vayan.

Draco le tomó la mano a Harry, conduciéndolo, pero se detuvo y miró a Severus.

– Perdón, de verdad, Papi.

- Tienes un mal temperamento, Draco. – respondió Severus implacable.

-Perdón- murmuró Draco, comenzando a llorar otra vez.

- Ve a jugar.- Suspiró Severus.

Harry tiró de la mano del rubio. –Papi te va a perdonar más tarde, después que pienses¿sí, Papi?

- Sí, Harry.

Draco asintió y los niños se dirigieron solemnemente hacia los juguetes. Severus se acomodó en una silla al lado de la cama, en un rincón, convocó uno de sus libros, aunque su atención estaba en los niños. No había juegos bulliciosos. Draco estaba sentado, quieto y silencioso, todavía molesto por su conducta y porque había disgustado a los dos, a Harry y a Severus.

Harry no se sentía molesto por el silencio; era remarcablemente sensible y comprensivo. Tomó uno de los libros para niños y lo abrió, apretó una de las palabras, si era un sustantivo se prendía una luz sobre la página, él leía para Draco, adivinando las palabras. Era bastante gracioso de escuchar, pero Draco sólo se sentó calladito, con la cabeza baja y los ojos tristes mirando el suelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿No se los comerían a los dos¡Yo sí!**_

_**D.L.**_


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 8**

****

Narcissa siguió al Director hasta la enfermería, en silencio. Se alegró de que los estudiantes estuvieran en sus clases de la tarde, así los pasillos estaban vacíos. Si alguien la viera en el colegio y encaminándose hacia allí, seguramente comenzarían a circular rumores, si es que ya no lo hacían. Los rumores eran malos, a no ser que se pueda manejar la situación y decidir, exactamente, cuáles rumores se quieren esparcir.

Cuando Dumbledore abrió las puertas, ella se sorprendió levemente al ver las camas vacías. El Director la miró con curiosidad, dispuesto a contestar cualquier pregunta que ella quisiera hacerle, pero Narcissa sólo le devolvió la mirada. Él sonrió y la llevó hacia otra puerta abierta. En la oficina, Madam Pomfrey estaba sentada en su escritorio. La enfermera levantó la cabeza y les sonrió.

- Albus. Señora Malfoy.- Hizo una inclinación. –Es un buen momento, recién terminan el almuerzo.

Narcissa se aseguró de recordar la secuencia de los libros que había que tocar y caminó hacia delante, apenas se abrió la puerta, siguiendo al Director. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que la enfermera no entrara con ellos. La puerta se había abierto sin contraseña ni llave, los estantes parecían la única protección de la habitación. Era un gran cuarto.

Severus estaba sentado en un rincón lejano, del otro lado de una cama grande, leyendo un libro. Curiosamente, había dos sillitas altas contra la pared al lado de la cama, cerca de ella; y contra la pared izquierda, había una caja, juguetes desparramados y dos niñitos. Narcissa se adelantó para ver si había otra puerta que la llevara a Draco, pero sus ojos volvieron con rapidez a los niños. La segunda vez que los miró, inmediatamente reconoció al suyo, y se le cortó el aliento.

Los niños levantaron sus cabecitas para ver a los intrusos. Y las reacciones no podían haber sido más diferentes. Ambos saltaron, pero el de cabello negro corrió gritando, hacia Severus. Sus gritos de miedo apretaron el corazón de Narcissa, pero su atención se distrajo cuando el pequeño Draco corrió y se pegó a sus piernas. No pudo contener la sonrisa que le alcanzó los labios. Le había encantado criar a Draco, y con frecuencia había deseado tener más niños. Se arrodilló y envolvió a su hijo con sus brazos, murmurando en su cabello sedoso.

-¡Mami ¡Viniste! - su voz aguda le gritó en la oreja.

Ella rió. –Por supuesto, querido dragón. ¿ Dudaste qué vendría ?

- Te fuiste mucho tiempo.- El rubio explicó, plantándole un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

Ella lo miró, lo vió vestido con una larga camiseta muggle y arrugó la nariz. El fino cabello estaba enredado y sus ojos colorados por el llanto. Ella frunció el ceño, miró al Director y dijo, - ¿ lo hice ?

- Ellos están en este estado desde el último lunes por la noche- él le explicó.- Puede parecer un muy largo tiempo para sus jóvenes mentes.

- Estoy bien consciente de lo que significa el tiempo para un niño.- Respondió con rigidez, apretando sus brazos, protectoramente, luego miró a su hijo. -¿ por qué llorabas, dragón ?

Draco agachó la cabeza, con vergüenza. – Fui malo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir ?- le levantó la barbilla gentilmente, con un dedo.

- Tenía temperanto y Papi se enojó conmigo. Puse triste al Bebé.

- ¿ Bebé ?- preguntó, y el niño le señaló a la esquina donde Severus acunaba al niño que todavía lloraba en silencio. Nuevamente, se encontró mirando al Director.

Dumbledore le sonrió. – Él es Harry Potter. Parece haber desarrollado un gran temor a los extraños. Sólo Severus lo puede manejar sin que se aterrorice. Esperábamos que la aceptara a usted, para que pudiera cuidarlos durante el día.

- Tengo a mi hijo.- Dijo ella, en un tono neutro. - ¿Qué debería importarme sobre ese niño ?

Dumbledore abrió la boca, pero Draco lo distrajo, arrancándose a sí mismo de los brazos de su madre, y retrocediendo. Su carita se torció con enojo, sospecha y miedo.

- Me quedo con Bebé.- Dijo, mirándola fijamente.

- Draconis.- dijo ella, advirtiéndole. Cada vez que usaba ese tono, Draco sabía que debía obedecer. Nunca en su vida, en cualquier edad, fue contra su madre cuando ella le hablaba así. No lo usaba muy seguido, sin una buena razón. Lo usaba ahora porque sabía que Harry Potter era un blanco. No quería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que su hijo estuviera cerca de este niño marcado.

- Mami- dijo Draco, con tristeza.- Perdón. Tengo que quedarme con el Bebé.

Ella lo miró, él giró y corrió hacia Severus, envolviendo sus bracitos en las piernas del hombre. Narcissa se puso de pie abruptamente, furiosa, y enfrentó al Director. Dumbledore levantó las manos.

- El pequeño Harry está alterado con todos nosotros aquí. ¿ Por qué no los dejo, para que usted hable con el Profesor Snape ? Él le explicará todo lo que necesita saber.

Narcissa lo observó retirarse y se volvió hacia el Profesor de Pociones. Conocía a Severus desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo había nombrado padrino de su único hijo; había sido su aliado cuando iban al colegio. Era un hombre digno de confianza, inteligente y frío, pero no completamente insensible, era práctico y hábil. En todos estos años, a través de miles de circunstancias, nunca lo había visto así.

Severus miraba a Draco, su largo cabello caía sobre su cara, pero sin esconder totalmente el rubor en sus mejillas. A pesar de su postura rígida, sus brazos se cerraban gentiles sobre el pequeño Harry, masajeándole la espalda. Ella recordaba vivamente que él se sentía incómodo con Draco cuando era pequeño, y podía ver que eso no ocurría ahora. Algo le había sucedido. Decidió liberar sus emociones y escuchar al padrino de su hijo.

- Explícame esto, Severus. ¿ Qué sucedió ?

Severus cambió de posición al niño que tenía en brazos; ella vió que usaba lentes pequeños y tenía su pulgar en la boca, mientras las lágrimas silenciosas caían como torrente por sus mejillas. Era un espectáculo para derretir el corazón, pero ella no se permitió a sí misma conmoverse. Desafortunadamente; o afortunadamente para Harry, le resultaría más difícil a medida que la escena se desarrollara.

- ¿ Harry ? Dumbledore ya se fue. ¿ Estás bien, ahora ?- preguntó Severus afectuosamente. El niño escondió su cara en el pecho del Profesor. Él suspiró y le pasó los dedos por el desarreglado cabello negro, se le atascaron en los nudos, no se lo había cepillado recientemente. Severus le alisó el cabello con cuidado y liberó su mano. –Lo siento, no te avisé que vendría gente. No sabía. ¿Tal vez tú puedas sentarte a jugar con Draco, mientras yo acompaño a la señora al rincón, lejos de ti ¿ Puede ser ?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se pegó a Severus con más fuerza.

- Es sólo Mami, Bebé. Está bien - dijo Draco con ternura; la cabecita levantada para verlos. – Estoy aquí.

Severus se arrodilló y levantó a Draco en su otro brazo. El rubio, de inmediato comenzó a acariciar a Harry, tratando de tranquilizarlo. El hombre caminó hacia la caja de juguetes y le hizo un gesto a Narcissa, para que pase donde estaba la silla. Ella lo hizo, cautivada por lo que estaba presenciando, y se sentó. Severus se agrachó otra vez e hizo que Draco se parara; trató de retirarse , pero Harry comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

- Harry¿de qué tienes miedo ? Yo voy a estar entre la señora y tú, y Draco también estará contigo.

Harry aún se le pegaba, realmente alterado. Su respiración forzada, ruidosa, acompañada con mocos. Severus se sentó y lo meció. Draco, a su lado, acariciaba el cabello de Harry, murmurando con dulzura, igual que Severus. Les tomó unos minutos hasta calmar al niño. Pero cuando, otra vez, el Profesor quiso bajarlo, amenazó con llorar.

- ¿Qué es Harry ? Dime - prácticamente le rogó.

El niño miró a Draco, chupándose el pulgar. Luego sus ojos se fueron hacia otro lado y después volvió a mirar a Draco a los ojos. Severus se alegró de que el rubio comprendiera el mensaje porque él no tenía ni idea. El niño levantó la mirada seriamente.

- Bebé tiene miedo a la puerta. ¿ Cómo arreglamos, Papi ?- Parecía cercano al llanto, él también.

Severus suspiró y acarició a Draco. –Temí que pasara esto. Maldito Albus. Debió avisarme, o golpear la puerta, o algo. Él sabe cómo es Harry- sacudió la cabeza y se centró en Draco. -Gracias, Draco. Eres una gran ayuda. Te estás portando muy bien.

Las lágrimas del rubio desaparecieron y sonrió feliz. Sabía que eso significaba que había sido perdonado totalmente por lo que sucedió más temprano, abrazó a Harry con entusiasmo. El pequeño le sonrió entre lágrimas, aún abrazado a Severus firmemente con su mano libre. El Profesor se puso de pie y apuntó a la puerta con su varita. Algunos encantamientos,y una barra de madera selló la puerta desde dentro.

- Ahí está. ¿ Lo ves, Harry ? – preguntó Severus, mirando los ojos asustados y húmedos.- La cerré. Nadie puede entrar, a menos que yo lo quite. ¿Ves ?

Fue hacia la puerta y tiró; pero chocó contra la barra de madera y no se abrió. Harry observaba, solemne. Draco estaba al lado de Severus; el pequeño miró al rubio y Draco asintió con firmeza. Harry también asintió, suavemente, y Severus se relajó.

- ¿Piensas que puedo bajarte para que juegues con Draco ? Necesito hablar con la señora. Ella se va quedar en la silla. Lo prometo. Y antes de que se levante, voy a venir a levantarte a ti ¿ está bien ?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, lentamente; y con reticencia dejó que lo depositara en el suelo. Continuaba chupándose el dedo y se rehusaba a jugar. Miraba a Draco y sonreía ante los intentos del rubio para hacerlo reir. Severus sabía que era lo mejor que podía conseguir, y se dirigió hacia Narcissa.

Ella lo observaba atentamente, lo que hizo que los colores se le subieran, nuevamente; pero luego, sintió que una fuerza interior lo fortalecía y el color se desvaneció. Él iba a proteger a Harry. Nada iba a obstaculizarlo. Convencería a Narcissa que Draco debía quedarse, aunque ella decidiera no ayudarlo durante el día. El niño rubio era, obviamente, la clave para la salud mental de Harry.

- Narcissa.- Dijo en un tono neutro.

Ella levantó una ceja, mirándolo; no dijo nada.

- Creo que debería empezar por el principio.- Y lo hizo. Le contó todo lo que había presenciado desde que Harry Potter había llegado en el tren. No sintió que debía guardar secretos. Ni siquiera con la peor de las experiencias de Harry. Ella nunca se lo diría al Señor de las Tinieblas ni a sus seguidores; ni tampoco lo publicaría en su propio periódico.

No porque no fuese correcto, sino porque se trataba del dolor de un niño, y Narcissa era una buena madre. Amaba a su hijo, amaba a los niños. Siempre había puesto las necesidades de Draco por delante de las propias, y aún lo hacía. Siempre. Lo crió bien, con amor y una disciplina sana. Si se había convertido en una mujer dura, se debía a que había hecho lo necesario para proteger a su hijo. Y al final del relato de Severus, una hora y media más tarde, ya no estaba tensa. Miraba a ambos niños con preocupación.

- Lo siento, Severus.- dijo con suavidad- realmente, lo siento. Por lo que ha pasado este niño es...indescriptible. Trataría de ayudarlo, pero no voy a sacrificar a mi hijo.

- Narcissa.- dijo él, tomándole las manos.

- No, Severus. Está marcado. El Señor de las Tinieblas está decidido a matar a ese pobre niño. Draco no estará cerca suyo cuando eso pase. Si es que están ligados, tal vez la distancia debilite el vínculo.

- Tú sabes que eso no funciona de ese modo.- Dijo Severus despacio, ásperamente, con sus ojos oscuros en llamas.

- Ni siquiera sabes si están unidos. Puede haberse quebrado cuando volvieron a sus cuatro años.- Le discutió- Voy a llevar a Draco de vuelta a la mansión y lo cuidaré allí.

- Narcissa,- dijo él, con urgencia, apretándole las manos- allí no es un lugar seguro.-

- La mansión cambió de ubicación cuando Draco fue reconocido como el Señor Malfoy. Nadie la conoce, hasta que Draco mismo la comunique, y no creo que él se lo haya dicho a nadie, excepto a mi y a ti. Y si Lucius se escapa de prisión, lo que es muy improbable, el título de Jefe de la Familia no volverá a él. Lucius cometió el error de permitir que el primogénito de su primer matrimonio heredara su lugar. La posición no puede cambiar una vez otorgada. Y tú aún eres un Mortífago, espiando para Dumbledore. Tú mismo eres un gran blanco.- Dijo ella, con el calor y la determinación de una madre queriendo proteger a su hijo.- Para ser honesta, ninguno de los niños está a salvo contigo. Nosotros nos vamos. Lo siento, realmente.

- La mente de Harry está muy frágil en este momento, como para separarlo de Draco.- Severus prácticamente le gritó, pero de alguna manera mantuvo su voz baja para no molestar a los niños. –Vas a matar a ese niño inocente.

- Severus.

- No. Es la verdad. Si te llevas a Draco, Harry se muere. Se muere por tu culpa.- murmuró brutalmente- Habrás matado al niño, y por nada. Draco y Harry están tan seguros como se puede en estos tiempos. Hogwarts está protegido. Yo puedo protegerlos a pesar de mi posición con el Señor Oscuro. Mi conocimiento de magia oscura puede ser usado para protegerlos mejor que nadie; mejor que tú. Lucius te mantuvo ignorante de la mayoría de los asuntos más poserosos; pero yo no los ignoro.

Y no te engañes, Narcissa. Harry será un blanco, y yo también, potencialmente; pero Draco es buscado por el Señor Oscuro. Yo lo sé. He estado en las reuniones. El Señor de las Tinieblas estaba tan seguro de que Draco sería uno de sus lacayos, y la neutralidad pública y el apoyo al encarcelamiento de su padre lo ha hecho un blanco a él también. Los Mortífagos tienen permiso para matarlo si encuentran la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Sólo su permanencia aquí lo ha salvado de los intentos de asesinato que Draco podría o no haber sobrevivido. Antes de que el hechizo los convirtiera en niños, yo había tomado la decisión de enseñarle a defenderse contra ataques imprevistos, a pesar de la desaprobación de Dumbledore. Porque yo tengo el conocimiento para ayudarlo a que se proteja a sí mismo. Porque es mi ahijado. Me importa su seguridad, Narcissa. Y me importa la de Harry. Su mejor oprtunidad es estar juntos, y aquí, entre estas paredes donde yo pueda observarlos, enseñarles, donde Pomfrey pueda controlarlos. Todavía no estamos seguros cómo resutará este hechizo.

No lo hagas, Narcissa. No te lleves a Draco. Quédate con él y ayúdame a mantenerlos sanos y salvos. Puedo saber cómo protegerlos, pero no sé cuidar niños. Necesito tu ayuda. Draco te necesita. Harry te necesita, también. Por favor, Narcissa.-

Se miraban fijamente uno al otro. Narcissa luchaba contra las lágrimas. Ella quería proteger a su hijo, pero no estaba segura de qué era lo mejor para él. No sabía que el Señor de las Tinieblas había puesto precio a la cabeza de Draco, y esto la aterrorizaba. Draco había hecho su elección, ella debía apoyarlo. Aún así, dejarlo permanecer al lado de Harry Potter, destinado a rodearse de muerte, no era una buena elección. Y Draco no se había puesto en ese lugar voluntariamente. Había querido ayudar a su compañero tras bambalinas, pero esto era algo totalmente distinto.

-¿Mami ¿Papi ?- dijo Draco suavemente. Ambos giraron para mirarlo. Estaba parado, alerta. Harry continuaba junto a la caja de juguetes, tenso y preocupado. – Tenemos sed.

Severus asintió y le hizo un gesto para que vuelva junto a Harry, pero el niño vaciló. – Por favor, no peleen.- Dijo despacio, y corrió hacia el pequeño. Los vieron abrazarse y luego jugar en silencio. Severus notó que el pulgar de Harry continuaba en su boca. Se volvió hacia Narcissa.

- Por lo menos, inténtalo. Puedes irte después, pero no hay modo de revertir el daño causado una vez que te lleves a Draco.

Narcissa observó a los niños mientras jugaban, antes de ceder. – Muy bien, Severus. Te concedo dos días para que me convenzas de que permanecer aquí es lo mejor para Draco.

- Gracias. - Inclinó la cabeza y se puso de pie. Fue hacia los niños y abrió los brazos para Harry. El niño fue hacia él rápidamente y Severus lo sostuvo. – Harry, voy a llamar a Dobby para pedirle sus bebidas. No temas. ¡ Dobby !

- Sí, Amo Severus, señor ?- el elfo apareció, y Harry escondió la carita, pero no lloró. Severus miró a Narcissa, preguntando en silencio qué debía ordenar para los niños.

Ella sonrió débilmente y se limpió las lágrimas.- Dos vasos con sorbete, con agua fría. Por favor, Dobby.

- Sí, señora.- Dobby desapareció y un segundo más tarde estaba de vuelta, dándole los dos vasos a Draco.- ¿ Es todo, señor ?

- Sí, gracias, Dobby.

El elfo inclinó la cabeza y desapareció. Harry miró hacia arriba cuando oyó el 'pop', vió a Narcissa sentada en su lugar y la habitación libre de extraños. Permitió que Severus lo baje. Draco le alcanzó un vaso y ambos bebieron. Severus les acarició la cabeza y regresó al lado de Narcissa.

- ¿ Por qué Draco insiste en llamar Bebé a Harry ?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Cuando era pequeño , Draco tenía una obsesión con niños más pequeños que él y los llamaba a todos bebés. Sería un excelente hermano mayor. Siempre lamenté no haber podiso darle un hermanito.- Respondió ella.

Severus asintió. Él sabía que tener a Draco casi la mata. Ella debía dar un heredero. Si no fuese por sus habilidades con pociones sanadoras y fortalecedoras, más las habilidades de la enfermera que la ayudaba durante el embarazo, ella estaría muerta. Y aún, con todo eso, casi se muere.

Cambió de tema, preguntándole qué pensaba ella que sería lo mejor para los niños. Deberían decidir cómo hacer que Harry se acostumbre a ella, dónde instalarse. Narcissa pensaba que esta habitación era muy obvia. Además, los niños debían tomar aire fresco y sol, en algún momento. Ya era malo que estuvieran puertas adentro por extensos períodos de tiempo.

Del otro lado de la habitación, los niños estaban sosteniendo su propia conversación.

- ¿Están enojados, Ray ?- preguntó Harry despacio.

Draco miró por sobre él y sacudió la cabeza. – No creo, Bebé.

- ¿Por qué llora ?

- No sé. Creo que quiere llevarme a casa, y a tí no, y Papi no quiere.

- Ray…-Harry le tomó la mano y bajó la cabeza -no quiero que te vayas.

- No me voy.- Draco lo abrazó. –Yo me quedo contigo, Bebé. La quiero a mi mamá, pero no me voy sin ti. Me quedo con Papi.

- Ellos son más grandes- apuntó Harry- pueden llevarte.

- Papi me va cuidar- le aseguró Draco- Bebé, está bien. Te prometo.

- Gracias- Harry le sonrió tímidamente, después se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Draco.

El rubio le sonrió feliz. -¡ vamos a jugar ! Ellos van a hablar para siempre.

Harry rió y comenzaron a jugar como cualquier niño pequeño, mientras Severus y Narcissa discutían sus nuevas habitaciones. Él concedió que necesitaban mudarse. La enfermería era muy pública y la puerta no estaba asegurada lo suficiente; además, Harry no se sentía a salvo aquí.

Los niños necesitaban más espacio. Era un milagro que la caja de juguetes los haya mantenido interesados durante tanto tiempo. Si Draco a los cuatro años, hubiese estado solo, hubiese sufrido un ataque por estar confinado sin nada que hacer más que jugar con unos pocos juguetes.

Eventualmente, decidieron tomar las habitaciones contiguas a las de Severus, harían una puerta invisible que las conecte, para que el Profesor de Pociones pueda acceder a ellas después de sus clases y deberes de casa. De ese modo no habría sospechas, no sería visto yendo a habitaciones que no sean las propias.

Las mazmorras eran menos visitadas que otras áreas del castillo. Los Slytherins respetaban al Jefe de su casa y no andarían metiendo la nariz alrededor de las habitaciones de Severus, y si alguno lo intentaba, él las tenía muy bien protegidas. No habría problema en extender esa protección a un par de cuartos adyacentes.

Más tarde debían ingeniarse para que los niños pudiesen tomar algo de aire fresco y sol. El mejor tiempo para hacer la mudanza era la mitad de la noche, cuando era improbable que los vieran. Él pediría a Dumbledore que resguarde el camino para asegurarse. Por ahora, la única cosa que podían hacer era tratar de que Harry se acostumbre a Narcissa, para que pueda pasar el día con ella y Draco sin traumas.

Finalmente, decidieron un curso de acción, Severus se acercó a los niños y les explicó que la señora y él iban a sentarse a jugar con ellos. Harry, inmediatamente se trepó al regazo de Severus y Narcissa se sentó, sonriendo.

- Yo me quedo con Bebé- le dijo Draco, poniéndose más cerca de Severus y de Harry.

- Tú harás lo que te diga, dragón.- Dijo ella severamente, pero luego sonrió.- Como venimos, vamos a estar con ellos por un tiempo.

Draco le frunció la carita y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Vamos, Draco- lo persuadió Severus- la cena va estar en media hora. Juguemos un rato antes.

Él asintió dubitativamente, pero a medida que los minutos pasaban, se relajó y comenzó a mostrarle sus juguetes a su Mami.

Narcissa jugó con él, feliz. Ella amaba al hombre en que su hijo estaba convirtiendo, pero extrañaba esto. Harry se relajó lentamente en la presencia de un extraño, pero aún se escudaba, alejándose si ella se acercaba mucho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras los niños se sentaban en sus sillitas altas para cenar, el resto de Hogwarts terminaba su cena, y dejaban el comedor. Ron pasó al lado de Hermione y su hermana, sin siquiera mirarlas. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, Ginny le tomó la mano con fuerza.

Ron salió en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero se volvió, bajó dos escaleras antes de llegar al retrato. Nadie lo siguió y nadie lo vió deslizarse en un salón vacío, a mitad de camino hacias las mazmorras. Crabbe y Goyle lo estaban esperando, en un rincón oscuro. Los Slytherins habían decidido que seguirían con el pelirrojo, a ver qué tan lejos llegaban, mientras Pansy investigaba la teoría de la reversión de edad y los casos anteriores.

Ron podía ver las dos enormes figuras de Crabbe y Goyle, sin importar qué tanto querían esconderse, y tuvo que contener la risa. Realizó un encantamiento de privacidad de bajo nivel, no sabía otro, y se sentó en una de las sillas. Los Slytherins se acercaron.

- Creo que tengo algo.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿ Qué ?- preguntó Crabbe, abriendo muy grande sus ojos.

- Dumbledore tiene en su poder algo que le pertenece a Harry. Es un mapa muy poderoso, que muestra cada pasadizo en el castillo y dónde está la gente, a cada momento. Eso nos mostrará dónde están Malfoy y Harry, y nos mostrará si hay alguna manera de verlos en secreto. El único problema es que no sé cómo recuperarlo, y no se me ocurre otra cosa que ustedes diastraigan a Dumbledore mientras yo busco en su oficina.

-¿El mapa le pertenece a Harry por derecho ?- preguntó Goyle, para asegurarse.

- Sí.- respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.-¿Por qué, no lo harían si no lo fuera ?

- No es eso.- Protestó Goyle- Mi padre me enseñó un poderoso hechizo convocador, pero sólo funciona si el objeto en cuestión no pertenece al que lo tiene.

-¿ De veras ?- Ron entrecerró los ojos. Esa fue una frase larga, para un denso Slytherin.- ¿No son Artes Oscuras, verdad ?

- No - negó con la cabeza- es un ritual de magia blanca.

- En ese caso, adelante- suspiró Ron.- ¿Qué necesitamos y qué tanto tardaremos?

Goyle les dijo lo que necesitaban, haciendo alguna pausa, fingiendo que pensaba muchísimo, esforzándose por recordar. Los chicos podían conseguir lo necesario, pero les tomaría un día o dos para prepararlo. Concordaron en encontrarse en el mismo lugar por la noche, en dos días, para realizar el hechizo. Ron los dejó sonriendo ampliamente, como un tonto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, Ginny y Neville habían hecho todo lo que podían. No había casos documentados de alguien convertido permanentemente en joven, y dudaban en que podrían volver a ver a su amigo. Era tiempo de buscar ayuda. Nunca se les ocurrió no hacer nada.

El hecho de que Draco fuese un niño, como Harry, involucrándose emocionalmente con su vulnerable amigo, que Snape estaba a cargo de ambos niños, todo los trastornaba muchísimo. No importaba cuan habilidoso, ni cuántos conocimientos tenía Snape, ellos creían que Harry necesitaba mejores influencias, necesitaba la atención de alguien que lo amara con todo el corazón. Así que escribieron una carta. Sólo podían esperar que el verdadero significado fuese interpretado; no querían ser claros en una carta que cualquiera podía interceptar.

_Querido Remus Lupin,_

_Espero que esta carta lo encuentre bien. Nosotros, realmente lo extrañamos aquí, en Hogwarts, como profesor y especialmente como amigo. Usted nos dijo que podíamos escribirle si alguna vez necesitábamos algo. Por esa razón le escribo ahora. Encontré un cachorrito severamente herido, al comienzo del año escolar. No estoy segura de cómo ayudarle. Dumbledore dijo que él haría lo mejor que pudiera, además, me ordenó guardar silencio sobre la presencia del cachorrito en el colegio, porque no están permitidos. Estoy muy preocupada, Profesor. Es muy importante para mi, para Ginny, Neville y Ron. ¿ Hay alguna posibilidad de qué usted nos envíe algún consejo; o mejor aún, que encuentre el tiempo para pasar por el castillo ?_

_Realmente, lo necesitamos._

_Sineramente,_

_Hermione Granger._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus lavó a Harry después de cenar, Narcissa hizo lo mismo con Draco. El pequeño de cabello oscuro parecía haberse acostumbrado a la presencia de la mujer, lo suficiente para no alterarse. Ella podía caminar libremente alrededor, sin que el niño se pegara a Severus, pero Harry aún se negaba a dejar que ella lo toque. El Profesor esperaba que el niño, con el tiempo, confiara en Narcissa como lo hacía Draco, y que Narcissa amara a Harry como a su propio hijo.

Los adultos cargaron a los niños, ahora limpios, hasta la cama. Narcissa frunció el ceño ante el hecho de que los niños la compartieran, pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que se mudarían en la mitad de la noche, de todos modos. Los niños se sentaron pacientemente mientras les peinaban el cabello. Severus le quitó los lentes a Harry y los apoyó en la mesita de noche, para que el peine no se enredara en la cinta. Harry bizqueó, pero no protestó. Luego los arroparon. Ninguno de los niños pidió una historia, estaban casi dormidos.

- Cuando se despierten, estarán en mi casa.- les dijo Severus- ningún extraño puede entrar allí; estarán a salvo y tendrán muchas más habitaciones para explorar.

Los niños sonrieron felices y cerraron los ojos, ambos acurrucados uno junto al otro. Severus esperó a que se duerman antes de hechizarlos para que sigan durmiendo hasta que él levante el hechizo.

Dejaron la habitación en busca de Dumbledore; y lo encontraron en su oficina.

- Estaré encantado de ayudarlos.- Los miró con los ojos brillantes, y los siguió de vuelta hacia la enfermería. Madam Ponfrey los esperaba.

- Los resutados del examen ya llegaron – Dijo, Dumbledore le hizo un gesto de que podía hablar frente a Narcissa. –Muestran que Draco tiene todas sus vacunas, aún las que se dan después de los cuatro años. Harry no tiene ninguna.

- ¿Cuánto tomará ponerlo al corriente ?

- Yo no recomiendo excederse con vacunas posteriores a los cuatro años. Si le damos todas, lo enfermaremos; aún con dosis menores. Necesita siete aplicaciones, y a su edad no puede recibir más de tres al día.

- Harry solamente recibirá las vacunas normales para un niño de cuatro años- decidió Dumbledore con firmeza.- Comenzaremos el tratamiento este fin de semana.

- Sí, señor.- Ella asintió- ¿Cómo funcionaron los lentes, Severus ?

- Perfectamente.- Él sonrió levemente y ella le devolvió una sonrisa brillante.

-¡ Qué bueno ! Si nos mantenemos con la prescripción correcta y no sufre daños, tal vez podemos corregirlos.

- Son buenas noticias.- Dumbledore rió- apreciamos tu cuidado por los niños, Poppy. Pero no creo que ellos estén seguros aquí. He decidido mudarlos a las mazmorras junto a las habitaciones de Severus. Él me recordó que tiene trabajo que hacer, por lo que la Señora Malfoy, gentilmente, aceptó cuidar a los niños cuando nuestro Profesor no pueda.

-¿De veras ?- la enfermera frunció el ceño. Ella detestaba ceder a sus pacientes, especialmente cuando su estado era incierto, debido a un hechizo desconocido.-¿Cómo lo tomó el pequeño Harry ?

- Bastante bien.-le aseguró Dumbledore- si le damos tiempo, creo que él se sentirá cómodo con ella, debido a Draco, es bastante buena con niños pequeños.

- Muy bien- ella suspiró- pero espero poder bajar y hacerles exámenes frecuentes, al menos.

- Eso será muy bueno.- Le aseguró Dumbledore.

- Aunque, necesito que tú, como cualquier otro, me avise antes de llegar, para que pueda preparar a Harry. Eso le hace desconfiar de su ambiente, cuando los extraños entran y salen libremente, y es un trastorno innecesario.- Severus dijo firmemente, mirando al Director.

- Por supuesto.- Sonrió Poppy.

- Lo comprendo, Severus- Dumbledore apoyó una mano en el hombro del joven mago.- Espero que Harry se sienta cómodo alrededor mío, como alrededor tuyo y de la Señora Malfoy - Severus no contestó- - Bien, deberíamos comenzar. Gracias, nuevamente, Poppy.

- No hay problema, Director.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_¡¡ Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews !!_**

**_Me alientan con estos larguísimos capítulos..._**

**_Hasta el próximo._**

**_D.L._**

****

****

****


	9. Capítulo IX

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 9**

Severus le informó a Dobby, cuando ordenó la cena para los niños, que iban a necesitar tres habitaciones limpias y amobladas; conectadas con las suyas, más un baño. Le explicó que una debería ser un cuarto con vestidor para Narcissa, otra un cuarto de juegos, y la otra, un dormitorio para los niños. Dobby le aseguró que lo haría.

Originalmente, las habitaciones de Severus contaban con una salita de estar con pisos de madera oscura, cubiertos con varias alfombras gruesas con diseños en colores crema y azules oscuros. En la habitación había un sofá de cuero color crema, una chimenea con hierro forjado en color negro, una biblioteca de madera con libros para entretenerse, una mesita baja haciendo juego y cuatro puertas de madera en cada pared. Comenzando por la puerta de entrada y yendo hacia la izquierda, había una biblioteca grande, a continuación la primera puerta que comunicaba con el estudio de Severus. Una segunda puerta en su estudio daba a su laboratorio de pociones privado. De nuevo, desde la salita de estar, del otro lado de la puerta del estudio había una chimenea con una hermosa pintura de un paisaje boscoso, colgada sobre la repisa. En la pared de atrás estaba la segunda puerta, que conducía a un lujoso baño hecho en mármol blanco y negro. Una tercera puerta comunicaba con el cuarto de Severus. Entre ambas colgaba una gran pintura de montañas nevadas. Cruzando hacia la pared derecha estaba la última puerta, que llevaba a una cocina pequeña.

Nada de esto se modificó con las nuevas habitaciones. La única diferencia consistía en que la cocina tenía ahora dos puertas. Pasando la nueva puerta se encontraba un pasillo con cuatro puertas a su vez. La primera, atravesándolo, a la izquierda, era la habitación de Narcissa. La que estaba directamente frente a la puerta de la cocina era el baño. La puerta de la derecha era la sala de juegos y la restante el dormitorio de los niños.

Ambos estaban encantados. Las habitaciones necesitaban ser decoradas, los muebles simples podían ser transformados en lo que ellos quisieran, pero eso se podía hacer al otro día.

Por ahora, Narcissa acostó a Draco en una de las camas, todavía bajo el hechizo de sueño, Severus acostó a Harry en la otra. Realmente no le había importado cuando Narcissa pidió especialmente dos camas para la habitación de los niños, pero ahora, frunció el ceño. Algo en esa situación lo intranquilizaba, trató de ignorarlo y pensó que se debía al cansancio.

Levantó el hechizo. Narcissa tomó las dos campanillas que los elfos le habían proveído y las hechizó para que suenen cuando los niños se despierten. Severus aceptó la que ella le alcanzaba y le susurró un 'Buenas noches'. Ella lo saludó con la cabeza y ambos dejaron la habitación para retirarse a dormir.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry lentamente comenzó a sacudirse. Su subconsciente reconocía que estaba solo en la cama y al mismo tiempo, comenzaba a tener una horrible pesadilla. Sollozaba, un sudor frío le cubría la piel. Draco comenzó a agitarse, y de repente se sentó con los ojos muy abiertos, justo un momento antes de que comenzaran los gritos de Harry.

Draco se bajó de la cama extraña, trepando por sobre la barandilla con facilidad, y corrió hacia su amigo.

Miró entre las barras, el Bebé estaba rígido como una tabla, gritando como si estuviese siendo destripado. De pronto, comenzó a agitar brazos y piernas, todo su cuerpo se arqueaba, levantándose de la cama y lloraba a gritos. Draco le gritaba que se despierte, pero Harry no lo oía; estaba atrapado en su propio infierno mental.

Draco lloraba mientras Harry volvía a ponerse rígido y el ciclo comenzaba otra vez. El rubio trataba desesperadamente de trepar a la cama con el Bebé, pero no podía hacerlo. No era lo suficientemente grande y fuerte. Comenzó a gritar también. Así los encontró Narcissa cuando entró corriendo a la habitación. Fue hacia la cama y levantó a Harry en sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Draco se mecía, llorando. Entró Severus y entendió al instante lo que sucedía. Levantó a Draco para que pueda tranquilizar a Harry con el contacto. El pequeño lentamente dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos.

Narcissa le hablaba dulcemente y Draco, aún sollozando le decía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien. Severus no decía nada, pero Harry podía verlo de pie, cerca. Se tensó cuando vio que era Narcissa quien lo sostenía con cuidado, pero estaba tan cansado que no tuvo fuerzas para alterarse. Además, sus brazos eran el cielo comparados con sus sueños. No podía recordar qué había sucedido, pero inconscientemente se aferró a la ropa de Narcissa y a la mano de Draco, aún llorando en silencio. No pasó mucho hasta que se durmió.

- Creo que lo mejor es que duerman juntos. La presencia de Draco le permite a Harry dormir tranquilo-. Dijo Severus con suavidad, su voz profunda arrullaba a los niños.

- Sería una mala idea permitirles que se hagan dependientes de esas cosas-.Respondió Narcissa, pero su tono y su rostro mostraban que realmente no era una protesta. Con cuidado, colocó a Harry en los brazos de Severus, con Draco. Los niños se acomodaron inconscientemente. Ella sonrió y le despejó la frente a Draco, luego giró y transformó las dos camas en una sola cama grande, como la que tenían en la enfermería. Severus sonrió y acostó a los niños. Ellos se acurrucaron uno en el otro, sin despertarse.

- Buenas noches, Narcissa- murmuró y le agradeció con un gesto.

- Buenas noches, Severus- respondió, y salió del cuarto.

Cuando el sol comenzó a elevarse, los ojos verdes brillantes se abrieron, y un segundo después, lo siguieron los ojos grises. Con algo que sólo mentes de cuatro años entienden, ambos estallaron en risas. Draco fue el primero en sentarse y bostezar dulcemente. Harry lo miraba, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para dejar su nido de sábanas. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y se iluminó la habitación. Severus entró.

- Buenos días, niños. ¿ Cómo se sienten ?

- Bien- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿ Les gusta su nueva habitación ?

Los niños miraron alrededor con curiosidad. Los rodeaban paredes verdes y gruesas alfombras blancas. La cama se ubicaba en el centro del cuarto, vestida con suaves sábanas doradas de seda, y un edredón. Dos armarios de roble en cada esquina de la pared derecha de la habitación, uno con el nombre de Draco grabado en la puerta y el otro con el nombre de Harry. Una mesita de noche a cada lado de la cama, en una de ellas estaban los lentes de Harry, Severus le ayudó a ponérselos. Ambos mostraron su aprobación.

- Me alegro- Severus sonrió y los levantó de la cama.

- ¿ Al desayuno ?- preguntó Draco.

- Estará listo enseguida. Comeremos en la cocina.- Respondió tomándoles las manos.

- ¿ Estamos en la casa nueva ?

- Sí-. Dijo Severus, cuando caminaban juntos por el pasillo. – Tu Mami está ordenando el desayuno, así que nuestra primera parada será el baño.

Draco estaba ansioso por explorar, pero Harry vacilaba. El rubio se hizo cargo. Le prometió que estaban seguros y que Papi les diría si venían extraños. Harry no se negó, pero puso su pulgar en la boca. Pasaron por la puerta abierta del cuarto de juegos ( por suerte estaba vacío y blanco, por eso no les llamó la atención ) camino al baño. Ambos lo usaron, se higienizaron y Severus los condujo a la cocina, advirtiéndole a Harry que la Señora estaría allí.

La cocina había sido agrandada para admitir una mesa más grande y más sillas. Dos sillas eran altas. Severus se quedó mirando una escena que jamás pensó que vería, Draco corrió hacia su madre gritándole sus buenos días. Harry permaneció a su lado, con una mano agarrándose del pantalón del hombre y la otra con el dedo en la boca. Sin llorar o pedir que lo cargue. Por lo menos parecía un progreso.

- Buenos días, dragón-. Dijo Narcissa cariñosamente, levantando a su hijo. Le dio un beso y lo sentó en una silla alta.

Usaba una blusa blanca, pantalones marrones que no escondían su bella figura. Su cabello largo estaba trenzado y peinado en un rodete. Lucía unos aretes simples, de oro, una gargantilla y un brazalete haciendo juego. La camisa negra y los pantalones de Severus parecían raídos en comparación. Gruñendo a sus propios pensamientos, levantó a Harry a su silla alta y se sentó a su lado, con Narcissa al frente, al lado de Draco. Los niños estaban juntos, naturalmente.

Apareció el desayuno y comenzaron a comer. Narcissa regañó a Draco, enseñándole la forma correcta y educada de comer. Severus no dijo nada, sólo los observaba. Draco trataba de agradar a su madre, y ella parecía darse cuenta cuando él estaba a punto de frustrarse y se callaba o lo elogiaba. El niño no tenía, de este modo, la oportunidad de enojarse. Severus observó a Harry, para ver si necesitaba decirle algo, pero el pequeño estaba copiando a Draco sin que se lo indiquen.

- Muy bien, Draco. Así se hace-. Narcissa besó la mano de su hijo, que sostenía la cuchara correctamente. Sus ojos grises se dirigieron a Harry. –Tú también, Harry. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

El niño sonrió tímidamente y agachó la cabeza. Draco le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y terminó su desayuno muy contento. Todavía se las arregló para hacer un lío, pero Narcissa no lo regañó por eso. Después de todo tenía sólo cuatro años y medio. Ella no esperaba que él hiciera lo que no estaba a su alcance. Severus terminó y se limpió la boca.

- Necesito controlar algo por un minuto. ¿ Estarás bien aquí, con tu mami, Draco ?

- Sí- Draco asintió con una sonrisa angelical en su carita salpicada de comida.

- ¿Y tú, Harry ¿Estarás bien con la señora y sin mi ?

- Llámame señora Malfoy, Severus. Ellos necesitan aprender a dirigirse a los demás con propiedad-. Interrumpió Narcissa.

Él deslizó la mirada de ella al pequeño. - ¿Estarás bien con la Señora Malfoy, Harry ?

Harry miraba de uno al otro, y luego a Draco. El rubio le hacía señas para que conteste que sí, pero Harry obviamente dudaba en su respuesta. Severus pasó sus manos por el grueso cabello negro antes de levantar la carita del niño, para poder ver sus expresivos ojos verdes.

- Está bien si no estás cómodo con eso-. Dijo con un afecto sorprendente. Los ojos de Narcissa le quemaban a un lado de la cara, pero él trató de no notarlo o de no amedrentarse. – Sólo dímelo y trataré de que te sientas mejor.

Harry sonrió entre lágrimas y levantó sus brazos. Severus lo alzó de la silla, obedientemente, y lo sostuvo en su regazo, abrazándolo. Draco frunció el ceño y comenzó a golpear las sobras con su cuchara, malhumorado. Narcissa lo detuvo antes de que las sobras vuelen en todas direcciones y le murmuró algo en el oido.

- Está bien, dragón. Estas cosas llevan tiempo. Tú no quieres forzar a tu amigo¿verdad? Eso no sería bueno, para nada. Tienes que dejar que él haga las cosas a su tiempo, para que no se sienta mal. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí- Draco suspiró, con un dejo de altanería. –Mami no lo vas a lastimar ¿no?

- No-.Ella sonrió y le besó la cabeza. –No voy a lastimarlo, pero,. ¿cómo puede estar seguro ?

-¡Yo le digo!- dijo Draco, golpeando la bandeja de la silla alta con su manito.- ¡Así sabe!

- Estoy segura de que él confía en ti, Draco; pero, a veces no se puede convencer a alguien de tus propios sentimientos.

- ¿Qué ?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Bueno, a ver…dijiste que el hombre rubio que viste en la fotografíaera malo¿recuerdas ?

- Sí.

- ¿Confías en mí, verdad ?

- Sí, Mami.

- ¿Y si yo te dijera que él no es malo ?

Draco arrugó la cara y discutió : -¡No, él es malo !

- Tienes razón-. Asintió. –Pero aunque confíes en mi, tú no puedes cambiar lo que sientes. Harry no puede cambiar sus sentimientos por más que le digamos que lo haga¿entiendes, ahora ?

- Creo que sí-. Murmuró. – Esperamos a Bebé, pero tú eres buena.

- Gracias, dragón. Ahora termina tu desayuno.

Severus miró hacia abajo, los ojos verdes lo miraron a su vez. Sonrió y pasó la mano nuevamente por el cabello de Harry. El niño sonrió y se apoyó en él; miró a Narcissa y exhaló con un temblor.

- Estoy bien. ¿La Señora Moloy no me va a tocar ?- preguntó Harry en un susurro.

- Malfoy-. Corrigió Severus, automáticamente. -¿ Estarás bien con ella si no te toca ?

- Sí-.Harry afirmó. -¿Soy malo ?

- Harry, escúchame-. Severus lo levantó y lo sentó sobre la mesa, para que pueda mirarlo de frente. –Tú no eres malo. No es tu culpa que tengas miedo. Nunca pienses eso. Confía en cómo tú te sientas.

- ¿ Tú me amas aunque yo tenga miedo ?

Severus se ahogó. Amor. Jamás usó esa palabra sin mofa. Nunca le dijo a otra persona que la amaba. Y aquí estaba, este pequeño y frágil niño que necesitaba exactamente eso para sobrevivir. Severus inhaló, sus manos se tensaron alrededor del pequeño, y comenzaron a temblar. Miró fijo en esos esperanzados, vulnerables ojos verdes y asintió con la cabeza. ¿ Sería suficiente ? Parecía que sí. Harry sonrió brillantemente y se inclinó hacia delante para envolver sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Severus.

- Te amo, también, Papi.

Severus envolvió con sus brazos al pequeño. Dios. Sentía como si su pecho fuese a explotar. ¿ Qué demonios estaba sintiendo ¿Y por qué dolía ¿O era placer ? Merlín, no lo sabía. Temblando se separó de Harry y lo bajó al suelo. Narcissa miraba todo esto con asombro.

- Volveré pronto, Harry-. Prometió, desarreglándole el cabello una vez más, antes de dejar la habitación. Era un milagro que sus piernas temblorosas lo llevaran sin dejarlo caer.

- ¿Terminaste, dragón ?- Narcissa preguntó y Draco asintió. Lo bajó al piso. Inmediatamente él corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó con enojo.

- ¿Me amas, también, verdad Bebé?- demandó Draco. Narcissa sonrió ante la demostración de posesión.

- Te amo, Ray- Harry respondió sin dudar, y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Los niños se divirtieron con Narcissa. Ella dejó que le indicaran cómo querían que luciera el cuarto de juegos. No sólo cambió los colores de las paredes, el cielo raso y el piso con sus directivas, además agregó almohadones, barras para trepar, un pequeño laberinto de cubos, mágicamente agrandado en el interior, un rincón de arte, un rincón para guardar los juguetes, estantes para libros. Todo lo conjuró de la Mansión Malfoy o de un depósito.

Permitió que los niños cambiaran los colores de todo, al menos una docena de veces. La única condición que puso es que este era el último día para hacerlo. Era una pequeña lección para ser consecuentes, para ellos y aún para ella.

Narcissa debió ser muy cuidadosa. El pequeño Harry se sometía a las decisiones de Draco muy fácilmente. Le agradaba que Draco fuese autoridad para los dos, pero comenzaba a querer al tímido niño. Así que se aseguró de preguntar lo que Harry opinaba, y enseñó a Draco que él estaba viviendo con alguien más, por ahora, y que debía pensar en el otro o habría problemas más tarde. Era una lección importante para que el Señor Malfoy. Alguien con el poder que él tenía, necesitaba saber que no debía desagradar a sus semejantes, y que muchas veces las mayores recompensas vienen después de ceder. Y, por supuesto, esto le ayudaba a Harry con su autoestima.

Afortunadamente, Draco aceptó la lección con muy poca resistencia. Cuando tenía realmente cuatro años, no era tan fácil para él dejar que las preferencias de otro prevalecieran sobre las suyas; especialmente en cosas que él consideraba propias. Ella no estaba segura si esta actitud diferente se debía a que la había conquistado antes del hechizo, o a sus sentimientos profundos hacia Harry.

Se hicieron las once, y solamente con la promesa de una colación pudo sacarlos de su proyecto decorativo. Hasta allí, la habitación tenía paredes amarillas con manchas verdes, con un cielo raso a rayas rosadas y azules. El piso era de un púrpura profundo, haciendo un efecto enceguecedor con los muebles color neón. Ella siguió las reglas, no opinó ni guió las elecciones. No lo haría, aunque quisiera; era divertido ver a los niños corriendo alrededor, marcando paredes, muebles, y gritando colores.

Draco se adelantó hacia la cocina. Había intentado correr, pero Narcissa lo detuvo con una mirada y un regaño, ese comportamiento estaba bien en el cuarto de juegos, pero no era apropiado en el resto de la casa. Él era el Señor Malfoy y debía conducirse como tal. – Sí, Madre-. Respondió él niño, con un pequeño frunce en su carita. Se enderezó y levantó la cabeza orgulloso. Ella lo elogió por caminar delante de ellos, era lo que correspondía a su posición.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Draco levantó sus brazos pacientemente; Narcissa lo subió a la silla alta con un beso. Ella se volvió hacia Harry. El niño vacilaba cerca de la entrada; los ojos escondidos tras sus lentes y sus cabellos. No necesitó verlo para saber que el niño estaba intranquilo y preparado para reaccionar.

- Ven, Harry. Voy a levantarte y después me retiraré. Te prometo que no te tocaré más que eso-. Dijo ella, cautelosamente, evitando acercarse.

Harry no se movió.

- Bebé, hay que comer-.Afirmó Draco, golpeando la bandeja con énfasis.

Harry se acobardó visiblemente. Sabía que eso era una orden. Temblando se acercó a la silla vacía. Narcissa esperó hasta que él se tranquilizara un poquito y dio un paso. El pequeño sacudió la cabeza violentamente, se elevó y cayó en la silla alta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella retrocedió con rapidez, mirando los ojos de Harry tras los lentes, agrandados por la sorpresa. Unos aplausos quebraron la tensión.

- ¡Bien, Bebé !- gritó Draco, con su carita brillando de orgullo y alegría. Narcissa y Harry se relajaron. El pequeño aún dudaba, por lo que ella agregó sus alabanzas, aunque a él no le signicaran mucho.

- Sí. Muy bien, Harry. La magia es una cosa muy especial, es maravillosa. Eso fue un gran logro. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

- ¡Bien¡Bien, Bebé!- repetía Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry se sonrojó adorablemente y bajó la cabeza.

Draco se contuvo, pero seguía mirándolo con afecto y alegría. -¿Comemos, Mami ?

- Sí, mi dragón. Comemos.

Narcissa ordenó a la cocina, cubos de sandía, cereales, y una taza de leche. Con aire ausente le enseñó a Draco cómo comer , mientras su mente estaba en otra parte. No era inusual en el mundo mágico que un niño mostrara su magia, aún tan pequeño, pero que fuera con tanto control y tan precisa, eso era inusual. Las reacciones mágicas de la niñez eran descontroladas por naturaleza, habitualmente mostraban qué tan poderoso el niño llegaría a ser. Un niño normal de cuatro años, para hacer lo que Harry acababa de hacer necesitaba un poder mágico bajo el promedio. No era necesario demasiado para levitar el propio cuerpo por tan corta distancia, no era algo llamativo. Excepto por el control.

Nada se movió en la habitación. Aún más impresionante, la sillita permaneció en su lugar. ¿ Ese control preciso se debía a una fuerza mágica extraordinaria, o a que retenía algo de la educación anterior ? Tendría que preguntarle su opinión a Severus. No tenía una opinión formada. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Draco qué recordaba. Después de la siesta. No era prudente alterar a los niños antes del sueño. Eran más fáciles de alterar cuando estaban cansados.

Con las manos y la cara pegoteadas, Draco fue colocado en el suelo. Ella miró a Harry, el niño apenas se paró y saltó hacia abajo. Caía, pero a la mitad de la velocidad normal. Aterrizó con fuerza, se tambaleó, pero no se cayó. Draco estaba allí para que recobre el equilibrio, y juntos fueron al baño, despacio. Narcissa sonrió, había recordado la indicación de más temprano. Los siguió hasta la puerta, se aseguró de que usen el baño y se laven las manos y la cara, antes de llevarlos al cuarto para la siesta.

-¿Nos lees ?- Pidió Draco bostezando. Ella lo colocó junto a Harry. El pequeño había levitado por encima de la barandilla, y ya estaba en la cama.

- Por supuesto, dragón-. Le besó la mejilla, convocó una silla y se sentó; aguardó a que se acomoden, antes de comenzar un cuento tonto sobre un dragón y un unicornio.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El comedor se llenaba de estudiantes hambrientos, para la cena. Hermione fue una de los últimos en entrar. Tenía muchas tareas pendientes, dejadas de lado por su preocupación por Harry. Neville y Ginny estaban sentados juntos, le sonrieron como saludo de bienvenida. Sus ojos se desviaron a donde Ron estaba sentado, con Dean y Seamus.

-¿Ron ?-preguntó, yendo hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres ?- Ron giró para enfrentarla. Dean y Seamus habían visto las miradas heridas de sus amigos, no dijeron nada del modo en que él estaba tratando a Hermione. Era ovbio que pasaba algo que ellos no sabían. Compartieron una mirada y acordaron quedarse en silencio.

- Ron-.Dijo ella suavemente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Lo siento. No estábamos pensando con claridad.

- Ahora es muy tarde para eso-. Espetó, pero se le suavizó el rostro. Aún herido por su traición, pero sin disfrutar verla sufrir por eso. – Sólo necesito tiempo para sobreponerme , 'Mione. Tal vez podamos hablar después.

- Bueno-. Respondió ella, y tomó asiento con Neville y Ginny. Ambos le dieron golpecitos en la espalda y en la mano, sin decirle ni preguntarle nada. Eran buenos amigos, simularon no ver sus lágrimas silenciosas, pero trataron de hacerla sentir mejor.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Severus regresó a sus habitaciones sintiéndose exhausto. No había dejado a sus Slytherins demasiado pronto, se sentían atemorizados por la ausencia de Draco y por el extraño comportamiento de los Gryffindors. Algo sucedía, y ellos sabían que si involucraba a Potter, muerte y desastre no estaban muy lejos. Conociendo los detalles hacía que él se sintiera peor. Además, aquellos con aspitraciones de unirse al Señor de las Tinieblas, creían que debían averiguar la verdad para comunicársela a su futuro Señor y así ganar su favor o salvar a algún familiar de castigos. Las mazmorras bullían de tensión y conflictos. Tal vez, Narcissa podría ayudarlo en lo que respecta a Draco.

Entró a la cocina y sonrió. Draco le gritó su bienvenida. Narcisa sonrió y regañó al rubio por levantar la voz, apenas. Draco rió y se disculpó. Severus le desarregló el cabello y se dejó caer en la silla de al lado de Harry. El pequeño, en silencio, le sonreía con una dulzura conmovedora. Sus ojos le brillaban con una alegría simple, bajo el cabello indomable. Levantaba los bracitos para que Severus lo alce, con sus manitos abiertas y necesitadas.

- Termina tu cena. Casi acabaste-. Dijo Severus afectuosamente, desarreglando su cabello, también. Harry no quiso saber nada de seguir comiendo.

- Terminé, Papí-.Dijo con suavidad, inclinándose aún más, por sobre la bandeja.

Severus abrió la boca para pedirle que se quede sentado hasta que Draco termine, pero la alegría había menguado en esos ojos extraordinarios, y tenían una sombra de incertidumbre. El hombre suspiró y se puso de pie para llevarlo a su regazo.

Harry se pegó a él, con una fuerza sorprendente en sus brazos, envolviéndole el cuello como si no quisiera soltarlo. Severus podía sentir que el niño sonreía contra su cuello, y una sonrisa subió a sus propios labios, en respuesta. Le desconcertaba lo bien que se sentía sostener a Harry, pero no rechazaba el cálido sentimiento. Dejó que todas las tensiones del día drenaran, sintió el latido del corazón de Harry contra su pecho y escuchó la charla de Draco sobre el cuarto de juegos. Narcissa lo interrumpió sin herir los sentimientos del rubio ni hacerlo sentir que carecía de importancia. Impresionó a Severus por su habilidad.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día ?

- Agotador-. Respondió, simplemente. – Los Slytherins extrañan muchísimo a su compañero favorito. Tendré que decirles algo, pronto.

- Lo pensaré-. Dijo ella. – Harry no habló en todo el día, hasta ahora. Eso sin contar los gritos por los colores cuando participó en la decoración.

- Bebé hizo el cielo azul con estrellas amarillas- Le contó Draco, con alegría.- ¡Queda lindo con mi pared púrpura con dragones plateados !

- Apuesto que sí. No puedo esperar para verlo-. Sonrió Severus.

- Fue divertido-. Concordó Narcissa.

Su rostro se puso serio, Severus se tensó, preparándose para las malas noticias que estaba seguro que seguirían- Harry no dejó que lo toque. Estuvo bien, la mayor parte del tiempo, él se porta muy bien, como Draco. Pero, para el momento de comer, tuvimos un problema.

-¡Y a la siesta! Bebé lo hizo otra vez. ¡Es muy bueno!- gritó Draco, orgulloso.

- Él se levitó a sí mismo delicadamente, a la silla, y al suelo; después hizo lo mismo con la cama-. Le explicó Narcissa.

Severus bajó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Harry. El pequeño rompió en llanto, asustado. Severus estaba asombrado. Acunó el cuerpito tembloroso, con mucho cuidado. Draco abría la boca por la sorpresa, miró a su madre con preocupación. Severus meció a Harry afectuosamente y lo tranquilizó. Despúes de varios minutos el niño se quedó callado.

- ¿Qué está mal, Harry ?

- ¿Estás enojado ?- Suplicó entre lágrimas, pegado a Severus. -¿No soy un 'monstro' ?

- No, Harry-. Dijo con suavidad, acariciando la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba mal. Recuerdos de la niñez de Harry con los Dursley se arremolinaron en su mente, mientras él se inclinaba sobre el pequeño, protegiéndolo.

– Tu magia es asombrosa, Harry. Te hiciste cargo del problema sin contratiempos, sin hacer las cosas más complicadas. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Muy orgulloso-. Con una mirada le dijo a Narcissa que hablarían más tarde.

Ella asintió, y dijo: - Ahora que estás aquí voy a ir de compras. Necesitan ropa y muchas cosas. Ya estoy enferma de verlos vestidos con esas camisetas.

- ¿Hay tiendas discretas, abiertas tan tarde ?

- ¡Sí¡regalos!- Aplaudió Draco, aunque su atención seguía en Harry.

- Si-.Sonrió ella, respondiéndoles a ambos. –Regresaré en un par de horas.

- ¿Qué sucede con los negocios Malfoy ? Necesitas un poder temporario para manejarlos.

- Ya me encargué de eso, después del almuerzo. Sólo tuve que hacer que Draco presionara su anillo en un contrato, dándome el poder de decisión. Pensaré en tu problema con los Slytherins.

- Yo también-. Afirmó. Bajó a Harry mientras Narcissa besaba a su hijo antes de irse vía flú. Bajo también a Draco, con el rubio ciudándose de no tocarle la túnica con sus manos. Una vez en el suelo, corrió. Harry parpadeó sorprendido y corrió tras su amaigo. Severus pensó en preguntarle a Narcissa el por qué de esa reacción.

Severus suspiró,-lo estaba haciendo demasiado seguido, últimamente- pensó con nostalgia en sus noches usualmnte tranquilas, en su oficina. Podría estar trabajando y luego tomar unas horas de sueño antes de las rondas nocturnas. No se detuvo en esos pensamientos. Sin saberlo, sonreía mientras ayudaba a los niños a bañarse. Ambos estaban transpirados por sus juegos de esta tarde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se deslizó del dormitorio. Los demás estaban dormidos, si no lo estuviesen, seguramente tratarían de detenerlo o averiguar a dónde iba. No se encontró con nadie en los pasillos, mientras se dirigía al salón abandonado en el que Crabbe y Goyle lo esperaban. Los tres chicos se saludaron y se dedicaron a trabajar.

Primero, hicieron un círculo de unos tres pies de diámetro. En cada punto cardinal colocaron un objeto convocador, los que Ron había traído. El objeto que iban a convocar estaba hecho mayormente de pergamino, así que colocaron uno en blanco en el punto norte. Algo relativo a quienes lo hicieron fue colocado en el oeste: un dibujo de las formas Animago de los Merodeadores. En el punto este, algo del verdadero propietario del objeto: Ron trajo el álbum de fotos de Harry. Y por último, en el punto sur, la segunda representación del material con que el objeto estaba hecho. Ron colocó tinta, allí.

Los chicos encerraron el círculo en un triángulo, con la base al norte. El que iba a realizar el conjuro se posicionaría en el punto sur, los que lo apoyarían se debían colocar en los puntos este y oeste. Para este hechizo en particular, no necesitaban conjurarlo los tres juntos. Sólo era necesario que estuviesen de pie, relajados y permitiesen que el conjurador tomara fuerza de ellos si llegase a necesitarla.

Lograron componer el escenario rápidamente, discutieron por unos minutos en quién sería el conjurador. Eventualmente, Ron cedió y permitió que Goyle lo hiciera. Después de todo, él fue el que sugirió el hechizo, y ya lo había conjurado antes. Crabbe y el pelirrojo tomaron sus lugares. Si todo salía bien, tendrían el mapa antes de que amanezca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después del baño de los niños, Severus dejó que Draco lo arrastrara hasta el cuarto de juegos. Les dio la reacción que ellos querían y los arropó. Estaba calificando unos trabajos cuando Narcissa regresó acarreando dos bolsas llenas de paquetes reducidos en tamaño. Él le ayudó con eso; la mayoría iba al cuarto de juegos, aunque una docena de cajas contenían ropas que irían a los armarios de la habitación de los niños, en la mañana. Organizando el cuarto de juegos con los elementos nuevos, ellos hablaban en voz baja.

- Creo que deberíamos decirles a los Slytherins algo de la verdad- dijo Narcissa pensativa- Tal vez que Harry aprendió un nuevo hechizo en su entrenamiento y que lo lanzó a Draco, en un ataque de ira. Como Harry todavía no lo dominaba, Draco tuvo una regresión temporaria. Harry estaría lejos, vivo, saludable, aún entrenando.

-¿Cómo llegó Draco al supuesto lugar de entrenamiento¿Por qué Draco, que se declaró neutral, estaría en contra del Campeón de la luz ?- apuntó Severus.

- Mmmm…- ella pensó por unos largos minutos, Severus tambien. – Muy bien. Draco siguió a alguien vía flú hacia el lugar de entrenamiento de Harry. Tal vez algún Gryffindor. En todo caso, Draco cayó en la mitad de una sesión de entrenamiento y una maldición perdida lo golpeó. Los resultados fueron inesperados y Harry se sintió en deuda con Draco por el error. No es una deuda profunda porque Draco llegó como un intruso a un lugar al que no lo habían invitado, pero estaría en deuda con Draco, porque él no habría intentado lastimarlo. Los Slytherins se alegrarán con esto porque Draco habría estado buscando información para ellos.

- Posible- admitió Severus- Les mostraríamos a Draco, les contaríamos la historia y lo haríamos abandonar Hogwarts contigo. Tú estarías furiosa porque esto se te habría ocultado mucho tiempo, lo descubriste por mi intervención.¿Qué les dirías, en qué lugar te quedarías ? Si dices que en la Mansión, será atacada. No podemos admitir que se quedan aquí, por razones obvias.

- Les diríamos que nos retiramos a un lugar sin conexiones ni con los Malfoy ni con los Black.

- Bien-. Severus asintió- Lo haremos mañana antes de la cena. ¿Qué opinas de la magia de Harry ?

- No estoy segura-. Ella frunció el ceño. – Fue una rección de magia aparentemente bajo promedio, pero con ese control, fue muy por encima de lo normal. No creo que ellos recuerden conscientemente lo suficiente como para usar el conocimiento de las clases de Hogwarts. Me inclino a pensar que fue una demostración normal de la magia de un conmovido emocionalmente y muy poderoso niño mago.

- ¿Se negó a que lo toques?

- Absolutamente. Obedece a Draco cuando se pone serio, pero se está sintiendo más cómodo, más determinado. Mayormente debido al estímulo de Draco.

- Y no habla, ni siquiera con Draco.

- No, aunque estoy segura de que hablaría con Draco si fuese necesario. Parece que Draco lo entiende sin que Harry diga nada, así que guarda silencio. Dudo que me dirigiera la palabra, en ningún caso.

- Pero se queda solo en tu presencia- murmuró Severus. –Eso es un progreso.

- Supongo que sí- sonrió Narcissa. –Ahora, deberíamos retirarnos, los niños se despertrán en una horas, y tú tienes tus Slytherins para tranquilizar.

- Buenas noches-. Él se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta.

- Buenas noches, Severus- ella rió, encantada por los cambios que estaba viendo en el hombre. Podría convertirse en un amigo, después de todo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!_**

**_Los aprecio mucho y me alegran….respondiendo a uno, van a ir creciendo gradualmente, un par de capítulos y llega el primer 'crecimiento'._**

**_En el próximo aparece 'Moony'. Desde ya les aviso: no me gusta la traducción 'Lunático', del sobrenombre de Remus. No la voy a usar. Será Moony._**

**_Un saludo._**

**_D.L._**


	10. Capítulo X

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 10**

****

¿ Es esto ?- Preguntó Goyle, ásperamente.

Crabbe se adelantó, levantó el viejo pergamino y frunció el ceño. – Creo que algo salió mal. Está en blanco.

-¿ Qué ?- Goyle lo agarró y lo revisó frenéticamente. Se detuvo cuando Ron comenzó a reirse.

- Es así, está en blanco hasta que dices la contraseña.

Ron tomó el mapa, lo tocó con su varita y murmuró la contraseña. Aunque fueran sus nuevos aliados, no iba a revelar el secreto del Mapa del Merodeador a los Slytherins. El mapa comenzó a mostrar los secretos del colegio y sus habitantes, los Slytherins tomaron el mapa de las manos del orgulloso Gryffindor y lo observaron asombrados.

-¡ Miren, aquí están ! Y la Sra. Malfoy está aquí, también.- Goyle señaló unas habitaciones en las mazmorras, donde los nombres Ray Malfoy y Bebé Potter estaban uno al lado del otro.

- ¿ Qué pasa con sus nombres ?- preguntó Crabbe. -¿ Estás seguro que son ellos ?

- Son ellos- le aseguró Ron. –El mapa muestra el nombre que la persona considera suyo en ese momento, no su nombre oficial. Míranos a nosotros.

Ron Weasley, Greg Goyle y Vince Crabbe aparecieron juntos. Los Slytherins asintieron, satisfechos con la explicación. Significaba que el mapa era doblemente importante, mostraba el nombre que la persona consideraba su nombre real, eso daba una mirada al interior de su mente y cómo pensaba de sí mismo.

-¿ Por qué están durmiendo juntos ?- Goyle recordó que para Ron, ellos no sabían de la condición de Potter y de Draco.

- ¿ Tal vez están en cuarentena, juntos ?- Ofreció Crabbe, fingiendo.

- Bueno, ambos tienen lo mismo-. Suspiró Ron. –Pero no están enfermos, exactamente. Un hechizo salió mal y se convirtieron en niños de cuatro años; parece que no pueden ser convertidos otra vez y que no hay signos de ningún hechizo. Puede ser que tengan que crecer normalmente.

-¿ Cómo lo sabes ?- demandó Crabbe.

- ¿ Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes ?- Goyle lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Hermione y los otros se colaron en la enfermería donde estaban antes, y los vieron. Ella realizó un hechizo de diagnóstico médico, y lo copió-. Se encogió de hombros.

– Todavía no lo ví, realmente. Pensé que podíamos descubrir algo sobre Malfoy y Harry por nosotros mismos.

- Pero, ahora que están en las habitaciones del Profesor Snape,- Crabbe sacudió la cabeza – no podemos colarnos allí, esas habitaciones estarán protegidas hasta el techo.

- Me imagino-. Dijo Ron, pasándose las manos por el cabello, cansadamente. –Muy bien, no me gusta, pero voy a pedir el informe médico para copiarlo, para nosotros.

- Gracias-. Goyle sonrió alegremente. –Por lo menos, no están enfermos. Del modo en que todos escondían esto, yo pensé que se estaban muriendo o algo así.

Ron dio un respingo, recordando a su mejor amigo, sentado, quebrado y sin voluntad de vivir en la habitación de la enfermería. Harry, realmente, se había estado muriendo. Por suerte, estaba mejor ahora; a pesar del hechizo que salió mal. –Sí, es algo bueno.

Los niños se despertaron apenas después que Ron y los Slytherins se separaron para regresar a sus dormitorios. Estaban encantados con sus ropas nuevas. Harry le agradeció educadamente a Narcissa, diciéndole que era mucho, pero Draco lo convenció rápidamente de que lo necesitaba todo. El pequeño, vacilando, aceptó los regalos. Narcissa sonrió y le sopló un beso, haciendo que su mejillas se sonrojen. Luego, eligió tres equipos para cada uno y les permitió elegir qué querían usar ese día.

Draco eligió unos pantalones blancos de seda y una camisa púrpura de seda con unas zapatillas blancas, muy oriental. A Harry le tomó más tiempo decidirse. Narcissa le lanzó miradas de advertencia al rubio que observaba impaciente las opciones de Harry. Ella no quería que su hijo eligiese por el pequeño. -Cuanto más se acostumbre a elegir, más fácil le resultará. Draco asintió a la explicación que ella le susurró, pero aún movía su pie con impaciencia.

Harry, eventualmente, se decidió por unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, unos jeans azules y una camiseta azul cielo con un hipogrifo blanco en vuelo. Draco sonrió orgulloso, Harry se ruborizó por los halagos. Vestidos, los niños se encaminaron a la cocina, tomados de la mano, ambos hambrientos; seguidos por una Narcissa sonriente.

Severus los saludó, con una ceja alzada, y los felicitó por su vestimenta. Harry corrió a sus brazos, Severus lo abrazó antes de subirlo a su silla alta. Narcissa levantó a su hijo a la suya. El Profesor comió con ellos, luego les dio un beso a cada uno y fue a trabajar. Narcissa los limpió, en realidad limpió a Draco y dejó que Draco le lavara las manos y la cara de Harry; después les permitió jugar unas horas.

El cuarto de juegos estaba terminado. La alfombra era de un verde oscuro ( Harry ), los muebles eran blancos ( Draco ), las paredes eran de un morado claro, con dragones plateados retozando alrededor ( Draco ), y el cielo raso era azul oscuro con estrellas amarillas que brillaban realmente ( Harry ). Estaban encantados con el resultado.

Después del almuerzo y una siesta -ella les dejó elegir sus pijamas, Draco eligió seda negra, y Harry seda verde- los hizo sentarse para aprender elementos básicos de lectura, matemáticas, algunos juegos lógicos sencillos. Como todo niño su atención se mantenía mientras las cosas eran fáciles, pero aprendían rápido y retenían información con menos repeticiones. Narcissa sabía que era un buen signo, algo quedaba de sus vidas anteriores, y se alegraba. Como Severus, ella pensaba que sería una pena que Draco pierda lo que logró en el verano.

Severus regresó sólo quince minutos antes de la reunión que había programado con su Casa, para antes de la cena. Debería haber vuelto antes, pero su encuentro con Dumbledore le tomó más de lo esperado. El Director, sorpresivamente, había estado en contra de informarles a los Slytherins sobre la condición de Draco, pero, aceptó después de que Severus le explicara lo seria que era la situación en su Casa.

Los niños acababan su cena cuando él entró. Harry levantó sus bracitos, inmediatamente, y Draco gritó su saludo. Severus les sonrió, desarreglando el cabello de Draco y levantando a Harry.

- Harry, tengo que ir a un lugar esta noche, pero sólo por un rato. Draco y la Señora Malfoy vendrán conmigo. ¿ Está bien ? - Preguntó cuidadosamente.

- ¿ Mucho tiempo ?- preguntó Harry, y Draco gritó, -¿ A dónde voy ?

- No, no será mucho tiempo-. Severus sonrió, contento de que Harry parecía despreocupado. –El Director Dumbledore vendrá en un minuto, él se quedará contigo mientras nosotros no estemos. ¿ Está bien ?

La habitación se quedó, de pronto, en silencio. Lo ojos de Harry miraron a Severus a través de sus lentes redondos. Severus se quedó quieto, viendo cómo esos ojos verdes se angustiaban y los bracitos de Harry se endurecían alrededor de su cuello. Había esperado que no reaccionara de este modo, pero no podía cambiar nada. Ellos tres debían ir a la reunión y Dumbledore había insistido en no dejar solo a Harry.

- ¿ Tú me dejas ?- preguntó Harry con una vocecita suave y vacilante.

-¡ No, no voy !- gritó Draco, tirando su plato y su vaso al suelo. -¡ Yo no dejo al Bebé !

- Draconis Malfoy-. Le advirtió Narcissa, y el rubio se sometió en silencio.

- No te estamos abandonando, Harry-. Prometió Severus, meciendo al pequeño. –Estaremos justo al final del pasillo, y volveremos antes de que te des cuenta.

En ese momento, oyeron a alguien que abría la puerta del living y se acercaba a la cocina. Harry rompió a llorar al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore se paró en la puerta. Severus sostuvo al tembloroso niño contra su pecho, conmovido y sin saber qué hacer.

Dumbledore observó la escena sonriendo, él era el único feliz . Draco se paró en su asiento y lo señaló acusándolo.

-¡ Fuera ¡ Mira lo que hiciste ¡ No te quedas con Bebé ¡ Yo me quedo ¡ Fuera !

- Dragón, tú no puedes quedarte con Harry-. Le explicó Narcissa, la cara de Draco se puso roja de ira. –Debes venir con nosotros a la reunión. Volveremos pronto, te lo prometo.

-¿ Por qué ?- Exigió Draco, golpeando con su pie. -¡ No quiero ir !

- Es muy importante para los Slytherins ver que tú estás bien. Es tu obligación tranquilizarlos.

-¡ Bebé puede venir !- se aplacó, apenas.

- No, no puede. No estaría a salvo si los demás saben dónde está él.

- ¡ Papi lo protege !

- Siempre voy a protegerlos a ambos- prometió Severus, aún meciendo a Harry, que lloraba. –Pero es mejor prevenir los ataques mientras podamos. ¿ Tú no quieres que lastimen a Harry, verdad ?

- No, pero...

- Draconis, cuanto más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido volveremos, y Harry dejará de estar alterado. Le estás haciendo esto más difícil.

-¡ Bien !- gritó Draco con toda su fuerza, lágrimas de enojo le rodaban por la carita.

- Compónete y nos iremos. No pueden verte así, eres el Señor Malfoy, y debes controlarte.

Draco se limpió las lágrimas con impaciencia, arregló su expresión, pero era evidente lo infeliz que se sentía. Narcissa aceptó su esfuerzo y lo levantó de la silla. Lo dejó y él marchó hacia el living, ignorando a Dumbledore. Severus supo que no podía esperar más, y quiso salir del cuarto. Harry gritó cuando Severus lo separaba de él con fuerza; su llanto y gritos eran desesperados, estaba aterrado.

- Harry, por favor, confía en mí. Volveré enseguida con Draco-. Suplicó Severus.

- ¡ No, Papi !- Gritó Harry, su carita empapada con lágrimas y moco. -¡ No te vayas, Ray ¡ Ray no me dejes ¡ Po'favor ¡ Voy a ser bueno ¡ Voy a ser bueno ¡ Prometo, Papi ¡ Noooo !

- Merlin-. Severus ahogó un sollozo mientras focejeaba separando a Harry de sus piernas.

- Déjame- dijo Dumbledore con calma. Levantó su varita y una barrera mágica separó cuidadosamente a Harry del Profesor.

Severus veía como el pequeño Harry golpeaba frenéticamente contra la pared invisible. Era lo más difícil que jamás debió hacer, girar y dejar el cuarto. – Harry estaría bien si no lo dejara con un extraño, no tiene la suficiente confianza para esto- Gruñó.

- Tú mismo dijiste que necesita acostumbrarse a los extraños.

- No de esta manera-. Severus espetó y salió, dejando a Harry con Dumbledore mientras el pequeño le suplicaba que se quede.

Draco estaba de pie, furioso, al lado de su madre. Los Slytherins, cerca de cien, estaban delante, escuchando a su Papi y a su madre cuando hablaban. Draco no escuchaba. Sólo sabía que el Bebé lo necesitaba. ¿ Por qué tardaban tanto ? Una uña filosa de su madre lo pinchó. Estaba moviéndose nervioso, no debía hacerlo. Frunció el ceño¡ ella tenía suerte de que no la pateara ! Sabía que esto era importante. Sabía quienes eran los Slytherins. ¿ Cómo podían ser tan importantes para hacerle esto a Bebé ?

-¿ Draco ?- una chica rubia le preguntó, él sonrió, le gustaba esta chica. -¿ Cómo estás ?

- Estoy bien. Cansado- Madre¿ podemos irnos ?

- En un minuto, Dragón-. Le prometió.

-¿ Cuándo piensan que él volverá ?- Preguntó un morocho alto. Draco lo recordaba, también.

- Pronto. Los efectos disminuirán, pero estamos hablando de Potter¿ quién sabe cuánto tardará ?- Severus sonrió con burla.

Una ola de risas pasó por los Slytherins. Draco se movió incómodo. ¡ Era eterno ¿ Qué más tenían que hacer ? Narcissa y Severus notaron que era el fin de la paciencia de Draco, sin más lo condujeron a la chimenea.

- Adiós, Draco. Ponte bien pronto-. Dijo la chica, dándole un abrazo.

Draco la ignoró y desapareció en la chimenea, en el fuego verde, con su madre. Tan pronto como aparecieron en la sala de estar de Severus, él corrió hacia el cuarto de juegos. El anciano estaba sentado, hablándole calmadamente a un Harry que lloraba. Draco lo ignoró también, y corrió dándose contra la barrera que mantenía a Harry del otro lado. El Bebé estaba hecho un ovillo contra la pared más lejana, llorando. Draco golpeó la barrera, gritando que estaba de vuelta, que todo estaba bien.

Harry levantó la vista, su carita colorada y miserable. Se puso de pie temblorosamente y corrió hacia Draco con los brazos extendidos. Dumbledore levantó la varita, pero antes de que pueda cancelar la barrera, hubo un rayo brillante y la barrera explotó en miles de chispas doradas. Harry chocó contra Draco, tirándolo al suelo, y llorando débilmente sobre su hombro. Draco lo aferraba con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, él también. Severus cayó sobre sus rodillas y se sentó, de modo que los niños estuvieran en su regazo. Murmuraba suavemente en sus cabellos, meciéndolos lentamente. Dumbledore sonrió y dejó que Narcissa lo condujera cortesmente hacia la salida.

- Su magia es más fuerte que nunca- murmuró.

- Aún es Harry Potter-. Concordó Narcissa.

- Manténganme al tanto de su progreso.

- Por supuesto, Director-. Sonrió ella, pero íntimamente deseó que hubiese otro lugar tan seguro como Hogwarts, pero lejos del anciano manipulador. Con su visita forzada, seguramente detuvo el progreso que Harry había logrado, y si Harry fuera su hijo, ella le hubiese cortado sus testículos.

- Está bien, Harry- murmuró Severus. –Estamos de vuelta. Te dije que volveríamos. Yo no te mentiría, Harry. Estás a salvo, estamos aquí. Shhh Harry. Está bien. Nunca te dejaremos. Ya está bien.

Eventualmente, Harry se quedó quieto y se durmió, exhausto. Por suerte, al otro día era sábado. Después de esto, Harry lo necesitaría. Y así era, a pesar de su cansancio, el pequeño entraba en pánico cada vez que escuchaba algún ruido y notaba algún movimiento. Al final, ambos niños durmieron con Severus, y Draco le ayudó a tranquilizar a Harry cada vez que despertaba aterrorizado.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se pegó a los dos, pero lentamente se relajó y olvidó el trastorno del día anterior. Para la hora del almuerzo se comportaba casi normalmente. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Severus lo observara, para segurarse de que el sonido no lo había alterado, el niño comía contento.

- Ya regreso-. Dijo, parándose. Harry lo miró preocupado, pero le hizo una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza, diciéndole que estaba bien.

Remus Lupin estaba de pie, del otro lado de la puerta cuando Severus la abrió. El hombre lobo lucía tan agotado como siempre, pero había una entereza en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto. Y aunque sus ropas no eran caras, Severus no veía ni un agujero ni un desgarro.

- Profesor Snape-. Dijo Remus en tono neutro. –El Director me envió diciendo que tú podrías responder mejor que él, mis preguntas sobre Harry.

Severus frunció el ceño, sus manos se tensaron en la puerta. Antes de que pueda decir nada cortante o cerrarla, un grito de niño '¡Moony! 'lo detuvo. Se volvió y vió a Harry que entraba corriendo a la sala de estar, con una gran sonrisa iluminándole la cara. Su corazón se estrujó, y con más pena de la que hubiese sospechado, se dio vuelta para no ver a Harry en los brazos del hombre.

Él sabía que las cosas no iban a seguir del mismo modo. Sabía que Harry no iba a ser siempre suyo; pero los pensamientos depresivos se detuvieron cuando un peso ligero chocó contra sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo, helado, y encontró a Harry levantando los bracitos para que lo alce. Obedeció sin pensar.

- ¡ Es Moony, Papi !- gritó Harry alegremente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y apretándolo. El hombre lo sostuvo, con el corazón aliviado y feliz, dándos cuenta de que Harry podía seguir necesitándolo. -¿ Moony va a desayunar ?

Draco entró tranquilamente a la habitación, seguido por Narcissa. -¿ Quién es Moony ?

- Es bueno¿ no, Moony ?- Preguntó Harry.

El hombre lobo lo miraba asombradísimo. No podía responder. Harry, su cachorro triste era un niño nuevamente. ¿ Estaba llamando padre a Severus ¿ Ese era Draco Malfoy ? Debería ser, ya que ella era, indudablemente, Narcissa Malfoy. Eso era imposible. Difícilmente podía pensar, menos aún, hablar. Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Severus a los ojos.

-¿ Está enfermo, Moony ?

- Sí. Es un hombre lobo, así que está enfermo, pero no creo que eso lo enferme en este momento-. Severus gruñó, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de Harry, posesivamente..

-¿ Lobo ?- Preguntó Draco. -¿ No dan miedo ? Ël no da miedo.

- Sí, son peligrosos- Dijo Narcissa, mirando a Remus. -¿ Qué podemos hacer por usted, Señor Lupin ?

- Y entra-. Dijo Severus, abruptamente. –es un milagro que no haya pasado nadie todavía.

Remus se adelantó y Severus cerró la puerta, las barreras mágicas se activaron. El hombre lobo siguió al Profesor de Pociones hasta los sillones; sus ojos ámbar nunca se separaron del pequeño Harry. Narcissa, de mala gana siguió a Draco y se sentó a su lado, junto a Severus. Harry estaba contento en su regazo. Remus se sentó enfrente.

- ¿ Qué sucedió ?- Pudo decir.

- Mucho-. Severus sonrió-. ¿ Harry, recuerdas a Remus ?

- Es bueno-. Repitió Harry, pero sus ojos parecían inseguros. -¿ Es peligroso ?

Severus reflexionó¿ si contradecía el recuerdo de Harry, habría consecuencias ¿ Quería que Harry recordara ¿ O quería que el niño entierre todo y comience a vivir otra vez ? Desafortunadamente, él sabía que la memoria, raramente desaparece en su totalidad. Puede estar enterrada u oculta por la magia, pero podría ser disparada por las circunstancias indicadas. No dejaría que eso le pase a Harry. El niño debería enfrentar sus recuerdos, tal vez ahora, con la distancia suficiente sin que lo destrocen y no sean una debilidad para él. Pero detestaba que eso incluyera al hombre lobo.

- Él es una buena persona, sí, Harry-. Dijo Severus, firmemente, ignorando la ceja arqueada de Narcissa. – Pero, cuando su enfermedad lo afecta, en luna llena, no es bueno y es peligroso.

- ¿ Cuándo es luna llena ?- preguntó Draco, con curiosidad. Parecía más interesado que temeroso.

- Fue hace seis días atrás. Soy bastante seguro-. Remus les sonrió a los pequeños.

-¿ Quieres que Remus se quede, Harry ?- Preguntó Severus.

-¿ Tú también ¿ Tú no me dejas ?- preguntó Harry preocupado, escondiendo la cara en el hombro de Severus.

- Nunca voy a dejarte, Harry, lo prometo-. Severus lo abrazó y le pasó la mano por el cabello suave y despeinado.

Harry sonrió y le dio un beso en la pálida mejilla. –Bueno. Moony puede jugar con nosotros si tú juegas también.

- Muy bien. ¿ por qué no comienzan sin nosotros, por un rato ? Quiero hablar con Remus un minuto.

- Ven, Bebé-. Draco saltó del sillón y tomó la mano de Harry. –Van a hablar muuucho.

Harry rió, tomando la mano de Draco. Éste sonrió feliz, ahora que tenía toda la atención de Harry para al cuarto de juegos, cuidadoso de no correr a la vista de su madre. Los adultos los observaron con sonrisas indulgentes, luego atendieron a Severus.

- No estás autorizado a estar aquí una semana antes ni una semana después de tu transformación-. Puntualizó Severus. -¿ De acuerdo ?

-¿ Y si no lo estoy ?

- Entonces, no te diré nada-. Severus sonrió con malicia. – Y tampoco lo hará el Director. El cuidado de Harry es solamente mi responsabilidad.

- ¿ Y Narcissa ?

- Ella cuida a su hijo y me ayuda con los dos.

- De acuerdo- dijo Remus, son calma, aunque el rictus alrededor de sus ojos mostraba que no estaba contento con ello.

A Severus le tomó casi dos horas explicar el abuso de los Dursley, de tan larga data; la violación, lo que sucedió después, lo que él sabía de psicología que explicaba el estado de fragilidad mental de Harry. Le hubiese tomado más, pero Severus debía darle crédito al hombre, era un buen oyente; rara vez interrumpía, y cuando lo hacía, sus preguntas eran concisas y fáciles de responder porque era algo que Severus había olvidado mencionar, no algo que estaba explicando.

Remus estaba sentado, embotado, la culpa y la ira, ambas, envolvían sus pensamientos. ¿ Cómo había dejado a Harry con esos monstruos ¿ Cómo no escuchó cuando Harry le dijo que era infeliz alli ? Con un gemido, se inclinó hacia delante, ocultando la cabeza entre las manos. Narcissa se paró y le sirvió una bebida.

-¿ Cómo pudo, Dumbledore, hacer algo así ? Él debe haberlo sabido.

-Él sabe muchas cosas, pero yo no estoy seguro de que supiera esto-. Severus suspiró.

-¿ Puedo ayudar en algo ?- Remus miró al Slytherin, sus ojos dejaban ver que necesitaba hacerlo.

- Creo que puedes-. Respondió Severus, de mala gana. –Eres la primera persona que él aceptó por sí mismo.

- ¿ Y tú ?

- Después del hechizo, Harry estaba más vulnerable de lo que está ahora. Lo único que tenía asegurado era a Draco, y que podía confiar en él. Sabía esto por el vínculo que comparten. Así que, cuando Draco me reconoció como su padre, Harry hizo propia esa conexión conmigo. Nuestra conexión es completa, de todos modos. No creo que nada, ni aún si Draco cambiara de parecer, nada cambiaría el amor de Harry por mi-. Severus se movió incómodo, y Remus tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreir. Narcissa se escondía tras el vaso. –Draco pensaba que era su padre porque lo he estado apoyando durante el verano, y él trabajó mucho para separarse de Lucius. Harry aún no aceptó totalmente a Narcissa, a pesar del estímulo de Draco; y rechaza completamente al Director. Esa es una prueba de que ya no es tan vulnerable y está más seguro en sus juicios.

- ¿ Cómo sabes que él rechaza al Director ¿ Qué sucedió ?

- Anoche tuvimos que mostrarle a Draco a los Slytherins- explicó Narcissa. –Dejamos a Harry, porque no queríamos que se sepa que está en las mismas condiciones que Draco. Dumbledore creyó que no podíamos dejarlo solo los cuarenta y cinco minutos que duraría la reunión, y él mismo quiso ciudarlo. Desafortunadamente, Harry todavía se aterroriza con extraños y reaccionó bastante mal a su compañía.

- Me sorprende que se haya recuperado tan bien-. Concordó Severus, pero luego frunció el ceño. – Aunque eso usualmente significa que esconde su dolor demasiado bien como para que lo notemos.

- Papi, listos para comer-. Dijo Draco, entrando de la mano de Harry, tironeándolo a su lado, pero parecía que a Harry no le importaba, de hecho, su carita estaba relajada y sonriente.

- Yo buscaré algo-. Narcissa se puso de pie y siguió a los niños a la cocina.

- ¿ Te guistaría comer o tomar algo?- Preguntó Severus, sin demostrarle emoción alguna. – Podemos sentarnos con ellos.

- Me encantaría-. Remus le sonrió agradecido, y se alegró de ver que Severus lo comprendía.

Ambos fueron a la cocina. Harry y Draco estaban sentados en sus sillitas altas, comiendo galletas de animales, que hacían ruidos, ocasionalmente, un bol de compota de manzanas, y una taza de leche. Severus ordenó té y escones para los tres adultos. Remus se mantuvo en silencio durante la comida, observando a Harry entre lágrimas. Los niños jugaban y comían, Severus y Narcissa reían de sus payasadas.

Severus levantó a Harry de la silla alta cuando terminó. – Vayan a lavarse y luego todos iremos a jugar.

Draco ya estaba esperando a su Bebé. Narcissa dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y no los siguió al baño. Cuando los dos hombres y los dos niños entraron al cuarto de juegos, Harry le contó a Remus, muy animadamente todo sobre los colores y cómo lo hicieron ellos mismos.

Severus observaba con cuidado. Harry estaba lo suficientemente cómodo como para hablar libremente con Remus y en frente de Remus, mucho más que si hubiese estado Narcissa en la habitación. Pero, el pequeño aún evitaba el contacto físico. Una vez, sin pensar, Remus estiró la mano para desarreglar el cabello de Harry, pero el niño se retiró, se puso serio y corrió al lado de Severus. No pidió ser levantado. Fue una especie de avance…Severus no podía evitar pensar que, tal vez, Harry dejaría que Remus lo alzara si el hombre lobo hubiese llegado antes de la metida de pata con Dumbledore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Voy a preparar la cena-. Dijo Severus, parándose y dejando el juego.

- Bueno-. Draco sonrió.

-¿ Moony se queda ?- Harry frunció la carita.

-Si les parece bien-. Remus sonrió alegremente.

- Está bien-. Aseguró Draco, tomando la mano de Harry. Le gustaba el hombre bueno. –Jugamos un rato, tú allí. Nosotros nos disfrazamos¿ sí ?

- Muy bien-. Remus sonrió y fue hacia el lugar que Draco le asignó. Severus rió y dejó el cuarto.

- ¿ Está bien, Bebé?- prguntó Draco, mirando los ojos verdes y cálidos.

- Sí-. Harry se paró en puntas de pie y le besó la mejilla al rubio.

-¿ Dónde conoces a Moony ?- preguntó, llevando al pequeño hacia el cofre de disfraces.

- No sé. Me acuerdo, nomás-. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿ Te gusta más que Mami ?- Preguntó Draco con seriedad, poniéndose una capa. Harry se mordió el labio, inseguro. –No llores. Quería saber.

- Tu mami es buena, pero no la conozco. Yo conozco a Moony. No va a lastimarme-. Harry bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

Draco lo abrazó. –Mami no te hará daño, nunca. No importa que te guste más Moony. Está bien, Bebé. Me gusta Moony.

- Ella puede llevarte-. Argumentó Harry, mirando a los ojos a Draco, con preocupación.

-Casi te lleva, todavía te puede llevar.

- No-. Draco sacudió la cabeza, firmemente. –Ella no me lleva, si yo no quiero. Yo soy Señor Malfoy.

- Ella puede llevarte, Ray-. Dijo Harry seriamente, tratando de hacer que el rubio le crea.

- Papi no la va a dejar-. Draco lo miró enojado, sin entender por qué Harry no le creía a él. –Nunca me voy a ir. Papi prometió¿ te acuerdas ?

-Igual puede. Sé que tú no te quieres ir, Ray-. Harry argumentó, buscando algo para usar. –Papi tampoco, pero te pueden llevar y entonces me voy a quedar solo-. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y grandes lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. – Te amo, Ray. Amo a Papi. No quiero estar solo.

- Bebé- Draco lo abrazó fuerte. –Confía en mi, tienes que creerme. Juro, Hawy, nunca te voy a dejar, nunca.

Giró al pequeño que lo miraba fijamente, con esos ojos enormes, asintió, satisfecho de que finalmente había convencido a Harry de la seriedad de su promesa. Se inclinó hacia delante y afectuosamente le besó los labios dulces al Bebé. Su cabello rubio cayó sobre los cachetes redondos de Harry; los labios de Bebé eran cálidos y suaves. Los bracitos del pequeño lo abrazaron fuerte y Draco retiró la cara.

- Te amo, Ray- murmuró Harry, escondiendo la carita en el hombro del rubio.

- Yo también te amo, Bebé- murmuró Draco. Lentamente, sonrió y luego rió ampliamente. Sí. Bebé era suyo. Él se aseguraría de que nadie los separe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus observó a los niños, yendo hacia el cofre de disfraces. Draco lucía adorable en sus pantalones negros y camisa blanca. Narcissa comenzaba temprano con los estándares Malfoy, pensó riendo. Harry vestía más informalmente, con una camiseta verde oscura de mangas largas y jeans. Ambos usaban unas zapatillas de tenis, blancas.

De algún modo, todo esto era divertido; él miró al cielo raso; azul oscuro con estrellas amarillas. Así habían pintado Lily y James el cielo raso de la nursery de Harry. Pero las paredes eran de un azul pálido, con nubes, y la alfombra era verde césped. Harry había elegido un color verde oscuro para esta alfombra, varios tonos más oscuros que el piso de la nursery de Godric's Hollow.

Un movimiento captado por el rabillo del ojo, lo sacó de esos pensamientos. Remus levantó la vista y abrió bien los ojos. Draco se inclinaba cuidadosamente hacia delante, con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Harry. Sus labios se unieron y no vió más por la cortina de cabello rubio. Harry no parecía temeroso, de hecho, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura del rubio, con fuerza. Draco se retiró y Harry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Remus estaba mudo, y comenzó a preocuparse cuando observó una sonrisa feliz y posesiva cruzando la angelical cara de Draco. Por suerte, fue salvado de tener que decidir qué hacer.

- Niños-. Llamó Severus, abriendo la puerta. –Vengan, es hora de cenar.

Harry lo miró, y corrió, sonriendo alegremente. –Vamos, Moony. ¡ Es hora de comer !

-¿ Podemos comer chocolate, después ?- preguntó Draco, corriendo tras Harry.

- Veremos-. Severus sonrió y sostuvo la puerta para que pasen los niños. Draco tomó la mano de Harry y bajó la velocidad apenas cruzó la puerta. Harry rió y prácticamente, rebotaba a su lado, a pesar del paso calmo de Draco. -¿ Puedes quedarte, Remus ?- Preguntó Severus al hombre lobo.

- Sí, puedo. Quería comentarte que Harry duplicó el cielo raso de la nursery de Godric's Hallow, vivió un año y medio allí. La alfombra se parece, pero es más oscura. Y que Draco besó a Harry; bastante posesivamente. Harry lo dejó, es más, parecía a gusto.

Severus no dijo nada por un minuto, ambos hombres caminaban lentamente. –Tienen cuatro años, Remus. Estoy seguro de que no hay ninguna connotación sexual.

- Pero hay sentimiento y propósito- arguyó Remus. –A medida que crezcan, sería muy fácil que se desarrolle la connotación sexual. Harry puede estar bien ahora, pero si esto sucede de parte de Draco¿ cómo reaccionaría Harry ?

- No lo sé- Severus frunció el ceño. –De cualquier modo, falta mucho para eso. Harry podrá estar más estable y tal vez hasta lo necesite para terminar de sanar. Veremos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Guau!!**_

_**¡ Me encanta lo inseguro afectivamente que se muestra Severus !**_

_**Remus lo va a ayudar con eso, además de los niños, por supuesto.**_

_**Y el 'Protector' Draco...¡ una dulzura !**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**D.L.**_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 11**

Como había hecho en el desayuno y en el almuerzo, Narcissa puso un hechizo repelente sobre la ropa nueva de los niños, para evitar que las arruinen durante la cena. Harry comía con cuidado, pero aún así, ocasionalmente se le escapaba algo de comida. Los adultos también cenaron, pero sólo Narcissa y Severus hablaban. Remus todavía trataba de adaptarse a la nueva condición de Harry y su atención se enfocaba en los dos niños. Estaban terminando cuando Severus recibió un llamado en la chimenea.

- Ya vuelvo, para bañarlos a ustedes dos-. Prometió Severus a los niños y fue a contestar la llamada.

- Profesor Snape- dijo respetuosamente la voz de Madam Pomfrey. –llegaron las vacunas para Harry. ¿ Cuándo las recibirá ?

- Mañana-. Severus se inclinó. -¿ Sería mejor para Harry que tuviera el estómago vacío ?

- Sería preferible una comida liviana. De ese modo va a poder dormir sin efectos secundarios, y habría que darle como mínimo unos quince minutos de digestión antes de traerlo.

- Entonces, estaremos allí a las siete. Asegúrese de que la Enfermería esté vacía.

- Lo haré, Profesor. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Madam Pomfrey.

Severus se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Los niños estaban desnudos, Narcissa y Remus ya tenían el agua preparada. Draco sostenía algunos juguetes y Harry salpicaba suavemente la bañera. Narcissa le sonrió y lo dejó, Remus la siguió. Severus se arremangó, frunciendo el ceño en broma, haciéndolos reír.

- Muy bien. Tratemos de no hacer un desastre-. Suspiró y los colocó a los dos en el agua caliente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron esperó impacientemente. La biblioteca estaba cerrada, Madam Pince se había retirado hacía bastante tiempo. Los Slytherins le habían pedido encontrarse fuera de la entrada de la biblioteca a las diez en punto, pero eran casi las diez y media. Movió sus pies nerviosamente y se prometió a sí mismo que se iría pronto si los rubios idiotas no aparecían en los próximos diez minutos. Apenas lo pensó, escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Se tensó y se escondió en un rincón oscuro al lado de las enormes puertas dobles.

-¿ Weasley ?- Murmuró Goyle.

- Aquí-. Ron gruñó y salió de su escondite. Los dos rubios se relajaron al verlo y le hicieron gestos para que los siguieran. Ron los miró con enojo, pero los siguió. -¿ Por qué tardaron tanto ?

- Tuvimos que esperar. El Profesor Snape comenzó a patrullar las mazmorras, otra vez-. Contestó Crabbe y cerró la puerta cuando los tres entraron a un salón vacío y oscuro. -¿ Tienes una copia del reporte médico ?

- No-. Ron se sonrojó. No había podido hablar con los otros Gryffindors, aún. Continuaba enojado y herido.

- Nosotros vimos a Draco-. Sonrió Goyle. –Es pequeño, como tú dijiste. Su madre dijo que lo iba a llevar a algún lugar para esperar que pase el efecto del hechizo. Ellos no mencionaron a Potter.

Ron frunció el ceño. -¿ Cuándo se lo va a llevar ?

- Ya se fueron, anoche, por lo que dijeron-. Respondió Crabbe.

- No puede ser-. Ron sacó el mapa. Los Slytherins se lo habían pedido, pero Ron no les dijo la contraseña, así que era algo inútil. Ron les mostró lo que él ya sabía, porque había estado vigilando el mapa por si había cambios; Narcissa Malfoy tenía una habitación fuera de las habitaciones de Snape y Bebé Potter y Ray Malfoy estaban unas habitaciones más abajo. Los Slytherins se extrañaron, mirando el mapa.

-¿ Por qué están aquí, todavía ?- Gruñó Goyle.

- Tal vez porque necesitan estar aquí mientras los profesores descubren cómo revertir el hechizo-. Dijo Ron, pensativo. – Diciendo que se iban se están protegiendo de cualquier ataque. Escondiéndose a plena vista.

Los Slytherins compartieron una mirada antes de hacerse los tontos. Habían captado inmediatamente, sin la ayuda de Ron, lo que eso implicaba, pero no podían dejar que el pelirrojo lo supiera. Draco estaba en peligro, mucho más de lo que Ron se imaginaba. Ambos habían recibido cartas de sus padres preguntando qué protección tenía Draco en el colegio, y si el chico podía ser sacado de allí para que sean ellos los que capturen y asesinen al traidor. Ellos habían contestado, aliviados, que Draco ya no estaba en Hogwarts. Deberían ser muy cuidadosos para que no se sepa que todavía estaba allí. Aún así, se preguntaban cómo explicaría el Profesor Snape su intervención, al Señor de las Tinieblas. O el hecho de que no lo mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Hermione levantó la vista cuando escuchó que se abría el retrato. Ron vaciló cuando la vio, pero pasó con toda la intención de ignorarla. Por supuesto, la chica no se lo permitiría, y menos cuando ella tenía tanto para decir. Alargó la mano para tomarle el brazo, pero se quedó dura al ver que él le lanzaba una mirada furiosa. Reprimió las lágrimas y habló con calma.

-¿ Dónde estuviste ?

- ¿ Es asunto tuyo ?- gruñó él, pero se suavizó cuando vio su cara afligida.

- Yo me preocupé-. Dijo suavemente, pero luego se enderezó y levantó la cabeza. –Además soy una Prefecta, Ron y tú estabas afuera después del toque de queda.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ? . ¿ Vas a castigarme ?- preguntó él, genuinamente curioso.

- No-. Ella frunció el ceño. –Pero voy a tener que hacerlo si mantienes tu actitud. Ron, por favor. Háblame. Todos estamos preocupados. Además, le envié una lechuza al Profesor Lupin. Pensé que él, más que nadie, podría asegurarse del bienestar de Harry. Recibí su respuesta esta mañana, diciendo que iba a ver a Dumbledore. Pronto podremos saber más. Pensé que te gustaría saber que Harry y Draco ya no están en la Enfermería. No sabemos dónde están, creemos que es tiempo de confrontar al Profesor Snape para que nos informe sobre el progreso de Harry, y trataremos de que nos deje verlo.

Ron la miraba, pensando. Él sabía donde estaban Harry Y Draco, pero Hermione podía saber más sobre el estado de los niños, y eso era más importante que saber adónde estaban¿verdad?. Además, Hermione lucía cansada y triste. Él quería acercarse a ella y besarla, pero continuaba enojado. Lo habían tratado como la mierda¿ por qué tenía que volver a ellos ?. Pero, además, estaba Remus. El ex-profesor podría llegar a información clave que él querría conocer.

-¿Ron? Lo siento. Estuvimos mal al excluirte, no pensamos correctamente. Por favor, perdónanos-. Hermione le pidió, esperanzada al ver que lo consideraba.

- Harry es mi mejor amigo. Le fallé en cuarto año; tú lo sabes. No puedo hacerlo otra vez.

- Lo sé- replicó ella y se adelantó un paso. Él suspiró y la abrazó. Hermione se pegó a él y comenzó a llorar. Ron la dejó. –Te extrañé. Te amo.

- Yo también te extrañé, Hermione. Juntos encontraremos el modo de solucionar esto-. Ron sabía que no iba a abandonar a Crabbe y a Goyle, así que decidió seguir encontrándose con los Slytherins sin decirle a los demás. Los grandes idiotas podían tener ideas que a los otros no se les ocurrirían. No tenía sentido rehusar su ayuda, especialmente porque el problema no se arreglaría solo.

Severus regresó a sus habitaciones después de una breve ronda por sus mazmorras. Usualmente, recorría todo el colegio, pero con las clases y el cuidado de los niños, a pesar de la ayuda de Narcissa, estaba exhausto. Remus estaba sentado en un sofá, solo. Lo había dejado hablando con Narcissa, ahora parecía que ella ya se había retirado. Los niños habían sido arropados hacía horas, pero él se sentía intranquilo con el lobo allí, así que fue a observarlos.

Dormían pacíficamente. Draco, de costado, con su cabeza descansando al lado de la de Harry, su respiración acariciaba gentilmente la mejilla del pequeño y movía algunos de sus cabellos negros. Harry yacía de espaldas, su pulgar en la boca. Severus suspiró, sabía que esto significaba que Harry aún estaba alterado por el episodio con Dumbledore. Por lo menos, no tenía pesadillas. Eso era alentador. Severus cerró suavemente la puerta, antes de volver a la sala de estar.

- Gracias por permitir que me quede-. Dijo Remus, despacio.

Severus no respondió, pasó al lado del sofá y entró a su cuarto. Volvió unos minutos después con sábanas y una almohada. Se las alcanzó, con un rostro inexpresivo. – No hay problema.

- Buenas noches-. Remus suspiró con tristeza.

- Estaré levantado un rato más, trabajando en mi estudio. Puedes encontrarme allí si necesitas algo. Buenas noches-. Respondió Severus, tenso. Él tenía buenas maneras, Remus era un huésped y debía ser tratado como tal, pero ambos sabían que no era algo sentido. Había mucha historia entre ellos, como para que Severus esté cómodo con el lobo en su casa o cerca de Harry. Pero le permitía quedarse, y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se despertó primero y sonrió cuando sintió los brazos del rubio alrededor suyo. Se acurrucó más, hasta que Draco frunció la cara y abrió sus ojos grises. Estornudó porque el cabello de Bebé le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y Harry rió. El rubio sonrió y se estiró hacia la mesita de noche. Con esfuerzo pudo alcanzar los lentes, y finalmente se los alcanzó.

- Gracias-. Dijo Harry suavemente y trató de colocárselos, pero le costaba.

Draco le ayudó y entre los dos, colocaron la cinta negra alrededor de la cabeza de Harry y enderezaron los lentes. Draco rió porque Bebé frunció el ceño, gruñón, molesto por tener que usarlos. Narcissa entró y les sonrió. Los niños estaba sentados, listos para empezar el día, aunque el sol aún no había terminado de salir.

-¡Buen día, Mami!- gritó Draco, feliz y levantó los brazos para que lo levante de la cama con barandillas. Harry se levitó a sí mismo.

-¿ Qué quieres usar hoy, Dragón ?- Preguntó y abrió los cajones de Draco para ofrecerle tres equipos. El niño eligió pantalones cortos azules oscuros, medias blancas, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas. Narcissa se rió, mientras lo ayudaba a vestirse. -¿ Cuál es la ocasión ?

- Me gusta- Respondió Draco con altanería, su madre le sonrió amorosamente.

- Bueno, estás muy guapo.

- Gracias. ¡ Ahora Bebé !

- ¿ Qué quieres usar, Harry ?- Ella levitó sus tres equipos. El niño los miró por un minuto y tímidamente señaló el del medio. Ella rió y le entregó la ropa a Draco para que ayude a Harry a vestirse. Les tomó varios minutos, pero al final, Harry usaba unas zapatillas blancas brillantes, pantalones negros y una luminosa camisa amarilla. Personalmente, Narcissa hubiese elegido zapatos, pero no dijo nada. Ambos lucían adorables.

- Estás maravilloso, Harry. Ahora¿ listos para el desayuno ?

Los niños asintieron y Draco tomó a Harry de la mano, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto. Narcissa los siguió. Entraron a la cocina y encontraron que Remus y Severus ya estaban levantados. Los hombres sonrieron a Draco cuando se exhibía para ellos en sus nuevas ropas. Harry se sonrojó cuando lo elogiaron por las suyas.

- Están adorables, niños-. Les dijo Severus.

- ¡Guau¡ Lucen como caballeritos !- Remus sonrió. - ¿ Cuál es el motivo para estar tan bien arreglados ?

- Nos gusta-. Explicó Draco, nuevamente, y levantó los brazos para que su madre lo suba a su sillita alta. Remus se inclinó para levantar a Harry, sin pensar.

Harry no se retiró como hubiese hecho si Narcissa lo hubiese intentado, pero se mordió el labio, y levantó una mano hacia Severus, diciendo suavemente. –Quiero a Papi-. Remus le sonrió y dejó que Severus levante al pequeño. Harry abrazó el cuello del Profesor y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del hombre.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- Preguntó Severus, masajeándole la espalda.

- Bien, Papi.

- Bien-. Severus lo ubicó en la silla alta y Harry se acomodó con una sonrisa feliz. -¿ Qué quieren hacer después del desayuno ?

- Yo quiero comprar juguetes nuevos-. Dijo Draco comiendo cuidadosamente. –Estoy cansado de esos juguetes.

- Son juguetes buenos-. Harry frunció la carita.

- Los guardamos- aseguró Draco- solamente compramos más y podemos jugar con todos.

- No planeamos salir hoy-. Le respondió Narcissa, sabiendo que todavía no habían pensado en un lugar seguro fuera del castillo. –Tal vez otro día.

- ¿ Qué les parece si jugamos a las escondidas ?- preguntó Remus, antes de que el niño enojado pudiera explotar. – Podemos usar todas las habitaciones, no sólo el cuarto de juegos.

- Y más tarde, después de la cena, debemos volver a ver a Madam Pomfrey- agregó Severus. – ella va a darle medicamentos a Harry, para que no se enferme. Si los dos se portan bien mientras estamos allí, tal vez merezcan juguetes nuevos.

- Pero Bebé no está enfermo-. Draco frunció el ceño, confundido. -¿ Verdad ?

- Estoy bien, Ray-. Le aseguró Harry, sonriéndole.

-¿ Entonces, para qué ?

- Todos los bebés reciben vacunas para que cuando crezcan no se enfermen-. Le explicó Narcissa. –Tú ya tienes las tuyas.

- Ah-. Asintió. –Está bien.

Los niños terminaron el desayuno y a continuación, todos jugaron a las escondidas por algunas horas. Parecía que los niños llevaban ventaja. Rápidamente, las habitaciones de Severus se silenciaron, los adultos y los niños se escondían y se buscaban, pero frecuentemente el silencio se rompía por las risas de los niños al ser perseguidos. No les importaba cuando eran descubiertos porque les hacían cosquillas ( Harry dejó que Remus lo haga dos veces, pero se alejaba de Narcissa ). A la hora de la siesta todos estaban cansados, especialmente los niños.

- ¿ Nos cuentas una historia ?- Draco le pidió a Remus. Severus debía ir a arreglar un problema entre dos Slytherins del último año que peleaban, y Remus los acostó porque Harry estaba más cómodo con él. A Narcissa no le molestaba.

- Seguro-. Sonrió, con sus ojos ámbar brillando de alegría. Se sentó. - ¿ Sobre qué quieren su historia ?

- Dragones-. Harry rió y besó a Draco en la mejilla. El rubio sonrió a su vez y pasó un brazo sobre el pecho de Harry.

- Muy bien-. Remus pasó sus manos por los cabellos suaves de los pequeños y comenzó su cuento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿ Qué sucede aquí ?- Demandó Severus con voz suave, pero glacial. Se paró detrás de Theodore Nott, que apuntaba su varita hacia un alumno de séptimo año, Terence Higgs. Ninguno bajó su varita cuando el Jefe de su Casa emergió de las sombras del corredor de las mazmorras. –Respondan. Batirse a duelo abiertamente donde pueden ser vistos¿ no tienen orgullo, o inteligencia ? Son de los mayores Slytherins, no voy a permitirles que sean causa de vergüenza para la Casa.

- Estábamos discutiendo exactamente eso-. Higgs lanzó una mirada furiosa a su rival.

- Están autorizados a hablar libremente, por el honor de la Casa- gruñó Severus, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos negros. –Que las diferencias sean claras antes de que nos retiremos de aquí.

- Como Slytherins, debemos respetar al Jefe de nuestra Casa, sin importar nuestros sentimientos personales. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debemos ofender públicamente al Jefe de la Casa.

- Yo voy a respetar al Jefe de la Casa Slytherin...- dijo Nott con desprecio. –siempre y cuando haya un verdadero Slytherin en ese puesto.

- ¿ Me estás cuestionando, Nott ?- Severus se deslizó hacia delante.

- ¿ Usted dejó que Draco se fuera, no es cierto ?- dijo el chico, retrocediendo hacia el otro. –Usted sabe que hay un precio sobre su cabeza, nuestro señor lo quiere. Pero usted le informó lo que sucedía a la Señora Malfoy y ella lo sacó de aquí; ahora está fuera de nuestro alcance.

- Hablas de lo que no sabes- Severus murmuró. –Eres una vergüenza para Slytherin. No hay sólo un motivo, razón u objetivo para una acción. ¡ Tú sabes eso ! Sí, el Señor de las Tinieblas quiere a Draco Malfoy. Pero se nos ha ordenado no exponernos para capturarlo. Yo mantuve mi posición y me gané la confianza de la Señora Malfoy, así que cuando yo quiera, sin que nadie sospeche de mi, voy a poder cumplir la voluntad de nuestro señor. Eres un niño patético, Nott. No intentes cuestionar a quienes son más poderosos e inteligentes que tú. Eso sólo va a causarte dolor.

Nott cayó al suelo, quejándose. Su cuerpo se dobló tratando de protegerse, como asaltado por poderosos golpes. Higgs miraba, impasible, aunque Severus podía ver el asombro que la magia sin varita le causaba. El muchacho le hizo una inclinación y se retiró. Severus esperó unos momentos más antes de levantar el hechizo. Nott jadeaba, un hilo de sangre le salía de la boca, se había mordido el interior de la mejilla.

- Tienes suerte de ser uno de mis Slytherins- le dijo Severus. –De otro modo, hubieses sufrido bajo la maldición Cruciatus por cuestionarme y mancillar mi nombre. Vete, y no te salgas un milímetro de la línea, no quiero oír de ti por un buen tiempo.

El muchacho tropezó con sus propios pies, y se fue cojeando, lo más rápido que pudo. Severus lo observó irse, con su rostro inexpresivo, pero en su interior estaba triste. Se veía a sí mismo en sus alumnos. Cada año los veía cometer los mismos errores que él había cometido. Y sabía que no todos se darían cuenta de que eran errores. Era algo doloroso de contemplar, doloroso de recordar. ¿ Pero qué más podía hacer ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa miraba cómo Remus hablaba y jugaba con los niños mientras cenaban, pero su atención estaba sobre Severus. El hombre había vuelto hacía horas, pero aún no había hablado ni se había disipado ese brillo de dureza de su mirada. Este era el Severus que ella había conocido por años. Era sorprendente verlo otra vez, y hacía evidente cuánto había cambiado desde que estaba a cargo de Harry. Por primera vez, ella comenzó a comprender cuánto Severus necesitaba a Harry. El pequeño lo estaba ayudando a sanar interiormente, y nada, ni siquiera el tiempo, había podido hacer lo mismo.

-¡ Listo !- dijo Draco en voz alta con una sonrisa.

- Ven, vamos a limpiarte-. Narcissa sonrió. –Luego vamos a darle sus vacunas a Harry.

-¿ Le va a doler ?-preguntó Draco mientras era colocado con cuidado en el suelo.

- Por supuesto que no. Pero puede ser que tenga un poquito de fiebre más tarde. Esperemos que pueda dormir enseguida y no lo note.

-¿ Terminaste Harry ?- preguntó Remus al pequeño. Harry asintió, su cabello negro se meció enmarcando su bella sonrisa. -¿ Puedo ayudarte a que bajes a lavarte, con Draco ?

-¿ Papi ?- Harry miró hacia Severus.

Severus lo miró sin verlo, una mueca le torció el rostro. –He visto que has dejado que el Sr. Lupin te toque. Ve con él, Harry. Estarás bien.

-Sí, Papi-. Murmuró Harry, con sus ojos verdes brillando de lágrimas. Remus frunció el ceño al Profesor, no obstante levantó a Harry de la silla. El niño se retorció para que lo baje y corrió al baño.

- Severus...

- Ve-. Dijo cortante. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala de estar sin decir palabra, a esperar a que los niños estén listos. Unos minutos más tarde, Narcissa entró, seguida por los niños. Remus al final. Severus tomó la urna que contenía el polvo flú.

Remus se dirigió al lloroso Harry, se arrodilló y se puso a su altura. –Harry, voy a hablar con algunas personas, volveré en la mañana¿ está bien ?

- Está bien-. Harry dijo en un susurro. Draco se acercó y lo abrazó. Harry inclinó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Pórtense bien, ustedes dos-. Remus sonrió y les desarregló el cabello. Se paró y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Severus, se volvió a Narcissa. –Gracias.

- De nada-. Ella sonrió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. -¿ Podemos esperarte para el desayuno ?

- Sí-. Remus la saludó con una inclinación y salió de las mazmorras.

- Vengan aquí-. Dijo Severus a los niños, sin esperar a Narcissa. Draco soltó a Harry y se acercó, asombrado. Pero Harry dudó. –Harry, ven.

El niño caminó, con cada paso temblaba más. Draco se volvió hacia él, pero Narcissa lo tomó del brazo. Se arrodilló a su lado y le murmuró algo al oído. El niño se quedó tenso, inmóvil, con los ojos brillosos, disgustado; pero no trató de salirse del abrazo de su madre. Severus gruñó a todo esto y se movió para tomar el brazo de Harry. El pequeño se lo permitió, pero comenzó a llorar.

-¿ Qué sucede ?- Preguntó Severus con frialdad.

- P-po'favor. P-perdón. Voy a s-ser b-bueno-. Harry suplicó.

- ¿ De qué estás hablando ?- El hombre espetó. -¡ Deja de llorar, ya mismo !

- ¡ P-p- perdón !- Harry lloraba con fuerza. -¡ P-Perdón, Pa-pi !. ¡ No mme hagas d-doler !. ¡ V-vo a ser b-b-ue-no !

Severus se quedó helado. Bajó la vista hacia el pequeño que lloraba aterrorizado, pero que no trataba de alejarse de él a pesar de su miedo. Luego comenzó a entender, lentamente. Giró la cabeza y miró a la chimenea. Una claridad dolorosa descendió sobre él. Recordó lo que la casa le había mostrado, recordó a un Harry de tres años siendo arrastrado hasta la estufa donde Vernon lo castigaba poniendo sus manitos y brazos contra las hornallas. Severus recordó los gritos de Harry, recordó el horrible olor. Recordó a Harry luchando salvajemente. Pero ahora, Harry no luchaba. Realmente lo amaba y no quería desobedecerlo, ni siquiera para evitar el dolor.

Narcissa vio que Severus se arrodillaba y envolvía a Harry en un abrazo. El hombre mecía al pequeño hacia delante y hacia atrás, susurrándole que nunca lo lastimaría de ese modo; que él no iba a castigarlo y que no había razón, que no había hecho nada malo. Harry se pegó a él, llorando con fuerza. Narcissa cambió su posición y quedó anonadada, viendo que había lágrimas en las mejillas de Severus. Ella se puso de pie con Draco en sus brazos. El niño quiso protestar, pero ella sacudió la cabeza en advertencia. El rubio obedeció y dejó que lo saque de la habitación.

Después de largos minutos, Severus se separó apenas de Harry. –Yo no estaba enojado contigo, Harry. Estaba enojado por otras cosas. Te prometo que siempre voy a hablar contigo si haces algo que está mal.

-¿ Me amas todavía ?- preguntó Harry, cansado y con los ojos brillantes, mirando a Severus a los ojos.

- Te amo-. Prometió Severus suavemente y Harry le regaló una bella sonrisa.

- Está bien, Papi-. Dijo él, sus manitos barrieron las lágrimas de Severus. El Profesor estaba asombrado, no se había dado cuenta de que había llorado. –Yo también te amo.

-Bien-. Severus lo abrazó con fuerza. –Ahora, vamos a lavarnos las caras. Estoy seguro de que Draco está desesperadamente preocupado.

Harry rió. Severus sonrió y lo cargó hasta la cocina. Narcissa hablaba con un Draco disgustado. La cabeza del rubio giró rápidamente cuando ellos entraron. Harry dejó que Severus lo baje; Draco corrió y lo abrazó, lanzándole una mirada furiosa al Profesor.

- Lo siento, Draco-. Le dijo al niño. –Trataré de no asustar a Harry, nunca más.

- Más vale-. El niño siguió mirándolo enojado; tomó la mano de Harry y lo llevó al baño.

-¿ Podrías llamar a Madam Pomfrey vía flú, Narcissa ? Creo que deberíamos dejar las vacunas para mañana.

Narcissa afirmó con la cabeza y él sonrió apenas, antes de seguir a los niños. Ella lo vio irse, sintiéndose muy agradecida por el pequeño niño de cabello negro que se estaba instalando en sus corazones y los estaba haciendo cambiar, para mejor.

Remus suspiró, saliendo de la sala común de Gryffindor. Recién había terminado la cena. Se preguntaba cómo había ido la vacunación de Harry…y qué sucedió con Severus. Esperaba que todo haya salido bien, pero tenía cosas que hacer antes de volver. Visitó a los Gryffindors para contarles algo sobre la condición de Harry, y para asegurarles que estaba en buenas manos. Les debía eso, al menos, ellos le habían informado sobre el estado del niño.

Habiendo cumplido, siguió su camino a la oficina de Dumbledore. Cada paso que daba, su autocontrol se desmoronaba y su ira ganaba terreno. Para el momento en que subía las escaleras tras la gárgola, sus ojos estaban dorados brillantes y su rostro era una máscara fría y dura. El Director no dijo nada cuando Remus cruzó la habitación a grandes pasos y se paró frente a su escritorio. Ambos hombres se miraron, uno esperando y el otro luchando por recobrar el control.

- Tú lo sabías-. Puntualizó lentamente, con sus ojos dorados abrasando al anciano mago.

Dumbledore suspiró. - Remus, muchacho…

-¿LO SABÍAS?- Rugió Remus, y una quebradiza calma volvió a su rostro. –Respóndeme, Albus.

- No-. Respondió, firmemente, sin retirarle la mirada. –No lo sabía. Estaba consciente de que Harry no era feliz allí y que no le agradaba ir a casa, pero nunca imaginé que fuera tan terrible. Nunca dejaría a un niño en semejante situación.

-Sí sabías que era infeliz¿ por qué no lo solucionaste ?- preguntó Remus en voz baja. -¿ Por qué no lo sacaste de allí ?

- No podía llamar la atención sobre la casa, Remus. Tú lo sabes. Los Mortífagos lo rastreaban, y ahora es peor, con Voldemort de vuelta entre nosotros. Las barreras que lo protegían en la casa de su tía no hubiesen soportado por mucho tiempo un ataque directo.

- Esa no es una excusa válida-. Replicó Remus. –Podrías haberte hecho de un tiempo para una visita corta, cinco minutos para asegurarte que él estaba bien. Esa era tu responsabilidad.

- Lo sé-. Dumbledore parecía a punto de colapsar miserablemente en cualquier momento. –Le he fallado, pero sólo trataba de protegerlo, de mantenerlo a salvo.

Remus lo miraba fijo. –Y ¿ todo lo sucedido mientras él estuvo aquí ?. Estabas observándolo directamente¿qué excusas tienes para haber permitido que esas situaciones se tornaran tan peligrosas como lo hicieron?

-Remus¡ no creerás que yo sabía lo que sucedía y no hice nada !- El Director frunció el ceño, severamente.

-¿ Por qué no me contactaste cuando Harry volvió al colegio en este estado? Yo soy el padrino de Harry, ahora que Sirius murió-. La voz de Remus bajó a un gruñido.

–No, no interesa por qué o cuáles son tus razones. No tomaré más misiones, Albus. No trabajo más para ti. Harry es mi única preocupación. Esta noche vuelvo a la manada a avisarles que no regresaré.

-Remus- Dumbledore se enderezó.

- No estoy negociando, Director-. Dijo Remus en un murmullo peligroso.

Dumbledore no intentó detenerlo cuando se retiró de la habitación. Se quedó mirando fijamente y suspiró con pesar. Las cosas se precipitaban. Fawkes trinó, pero no eran trinos consoladores, hasta él estaba preocupado. El Director frunció el ceño, los tiempos se estaban precipitando, tendría que actuar ...y rápido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus se sentó sobresaltado, su cabello estaba desarreglado, su respiración era rápida y superficial. Sus ojos escrutaron la oscuridad alrededor del cuarto, sus oídos se esforzaron por escuchar . Nada. Parpadeó y descubrió qué lo había despertado. Había una presión contra su piel, un pulso rítmico que lo empapaba hasta los huesos como un enorme y silencioso latido. El aire estaba lleno, se retorcía cargado de magia.

Saltó de la cama, tambaleándose y corrió hacia la puerta de los niños. Narcissa ya estaba allí, golpeando la puerta, ocasionalmente lanzando hechizos para tratar de abrirla. Nada funcionaba. Severus agregó sus habilidades, pero la puerta permanecía firmemente cerrada. Narcissa gritaba por Draco, pidiendo que le responda, pero no se oía nada del otro lado de la puerta. Todo lo que podían hacer era esperar.

Remus llegó a las habitaciones de Severus a las seis en punto de la mañana. Severus abrió, pero casi ni lo miró y volvió corriendo a la puerta de la habitación de los niños. Los ojos de Remus se agrandaron y entró con rapidez, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al instante sintió que la magia lo presionaba, lo travesaba. Ahogando una exclamación, siguió a Severus.

-¿Qué sucedió?- demandó. Narcissa miraba fanáticamente la puerta, sin decir nada. Severus se pasó la mano por el cabello, cansado. Le dijo lo que sabía, que no era mucho. Remus asintió y se quedó allí, con ellos; los tres preocupados y tratando de que la puerta se abra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Capítulo XII

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**Creciendo con dolor**

****

**Capítulo 12**

****

- Son casi las siete- dijo Remus. Severus lo miró inexpresivamente. –Clases. Hoy es lunes.

Severus dio un respingo, pero no dijo nada. Continuaron esperando en silencio. De pronto, la magia hizo un pequeño estallido y desapareció, como si nunca hubiese estado presente. Narcissa corrió a través de la puerta, los hombres detrás, pisándole los talones. Los niños dormían. Lucían tranquilos, calmos, pero al mirarlos bien, vieron que sus pijamas les quedaban chicos. Parecían más grandes y pesados. Draco se despertó y abrió sus ojos grises.

-Buen día, Mamá, Papi, Moony-. Dijo, estirándose. Notó la tensión y se puso serio. -¿ Qué pasa ?

-¿ Cómo te sientes, Draco ?- Preguntó Severus, mientras Narcissa se inclinaba, tocándolo y murmurando.

- Estoy bien-. Respondió y frunció el ceño, tratando de empujar a su madre. -¡ Bebé, despierta ! . ¡ Se volvieron locos !

Harry despertó y abrió los ojos. Alcanzó sus lentes y se los colocó. Parpadeó nervioso. -¿ Qué ?. ¿ Hicimos algo malo ?

- Claro que no, tonto-. Draco lo empujó y trató de que su madre lo suelte. – ¡ Estoy bien, Mamá !

-¿Cómo te sientes, Harry ?- Narcissa se volvió hacia el pequeño, satisfecha porque Draco decía la verdad. Ella lo tocó, sin pensar, controlando si tenía fiebre. Harry no se retiró. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron.

- Estoy bien-. Dijo Harry, suavemente, pero aún nervioso.

- Ah, Harry- ella sonrió y lo envolvió en sus brazos. -¿ Confías en mi, ahora ?

Él asintió. –Tú no te llevas a Ray. Él me prometió que se va a quedar conmigo, no te tengo más miedo.

-¿ Estás seguro de que estás bien ?- Remus agregó sus propias manos, recorriendo el cuerpo del niño, en busca de alguna herida.

-¿ Por qué, pasó algo ?- Demandó Draco, buscando con la mirada a Severus, y esperando su respuesta.

- Hubo un surgimiento de magia y no podíamos llegar a ustedes, estábamos preocupados-. Explicó.

- Ah-. Draco miró a Harry, pero el niño parecía estar bien. Un tanto avergonzado, pero nada mal. –Estamos bien.

- Bien. ¿ Por qué no tomamos el desayuno y luego vamos a ver a Madam Pomfrey, por si acaso ?- Decidió. –Narcissa, nos encontraremos en treinta minutos¿ de acuerdo ?

- Sí, Severus.- Ella asintió.

- Ordenaré el desayuno-. Ofreció Remus y siguió al Slytherin, para que Narcissa pudiera vestir a los niños. Debía hechizar la ropa, agrandándola para que les calce.

Eventualmente, lograron llegar a la enfermería. Harry estaba nervioso, con Madam Pomfrey tan cerca, y comenzó a chuparse el dedo. Aunque se relajó cuando Severus atravesó las puertas y se ubicó a su lado.

Draco se acostó junto a él, en la misma cama. Pomfrey trató de separarlos, pero Draco se negó. Narcissa todavía temblaba de alivio porque los niños estaban bien, y no tenía las energías suficientes para discutir con Draco. Remus observaba todo a unos metros de distancia.

- Tengo los resultados-. Anunció Pomfrey, dos horas después de la llegada a la enfermería. –Pero, no estoy segura de ellos. ¿ Por qué no vienen ustedes a mi oficina ?. Remus puede quedarse con los niños.

Severus miró hacia abajo, preguntándole al niño que sostenía su mano. Harry sonrió y asintió, estaba bien.

Draco ya le preguntaba a Remus si quería a ser su 'caballo'. Severus siguió a las dos mujeres hacia la oficina. Narcissa se sentó erguida, tensa y preocupada, nuevamente. Severus sólo esperaba, pacientemente, con su rostro inexpresivo.

- No hay nada malo en ellos, físicamente-. Comenzó Pomfrey y les mostró los resultados de los exámenes que había hecho. –Están en perfecto estado de salud. Sus niveles mágicos son un poco altos para niños de su edad, pero pueden ser los mismos que tenían originalmente a esta edad, no lo sé. No hay residuos ni evidencia de que hayan sido afectados recientemente por magia. Nada.

-¿ Entonces, qué pasó ?- demandó Narcissa. –Ellos, por lo menos, parecen diferentes.

- Porque son diferentes-. Coincidió Pomfrey. -Draco tiene ahora, cinco años, siete meses y dos días. Es cuatro pulgadas y media más alto y 8 libras más pesado, mide tres pies y media pulgada y pesa sesenta y una libras y media. Harry tiene cinco años, un mes y dieciséis días. Es tres pulgadas y media más alto y sólo cinco libras más pesado, mide dos pies y siete pulgadas y pesa cincuenta y cuatro libras. Draco está dentro del promedio para su edad, pero Harry está por debajo de su peso.

- Ya veo-. Dijo Severus lentamente. –Así que siete horas de tormenta mágica los hizo crecer un año y siete días.

- Así es.

- ¿ Piensas que esto va a ir progresando hasta que retornen a su edad verdadera ?- Preguntó Narcissa, esperanzada.

- Así parece-. Asintió Severus.

No hubo tiempo para nada más, Dumbledore abrió la puerta de la oficina y entró. -¿ Severus ?. Escuché que sufriste una herida en tu clase de Pociones y cancelaste el resto del día. ¿ Qué pasó ?.

Severus le reportó lo sucedido y los resultados de los exámenes de Madam Pomfrey. La mujer intercambió una mirada con él, pero no dijo nada. Podían oír a Remus y a los niños jugando, a través de la puerta abierta.

- Son buenas noticias, hijo mío-. Dumbledore dijo con una sonrisa brillante. Su mano manchada por la edad apretó el hombro de Severus, dándole ánimos. El Profesor no dijo nada. –Les echaré una mirada.

Remus jadeaba, galopando alrededor sobre sus rodillas. Ambos, Harry y Draco, sobre sus espaldas. Harry no 'cabalgaba' solo, así que Remus permitió que Draco acompañe al pequeño. Sonrió escuchando la risa encantada de Harry y las órdenes alegres de Draco, 'Más rápido, a la derecha, a la izquierda'. Estaba tan concentrado que fueron los niños quienes notaron que tenían audiencia, antes que él.

Harry se quedó en silencio y Draco se aquietó. Remus miró hacia la puerta y descubrió a Severus, al Director y a las mujeres. Se sentó, cuidadosamente, sujetando a los niños en sus brazos. Harry no parecía aterrorizado como le sucedía normalmente ante los extraños, pero sus ojos miraban solemnes y caustelosos.

- Mami, quiero nadar-. Dijo Draco. Sin molestarse por toda la atención.

- Lo voy a pensar-. Respondió Narcissa. El niño frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, con arrogancia.

-¿ Tú también quieres ir a nadar, joven Harry ?- Preguntó Dumbledore, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, pero sujetó el brazo de Draco, mostrando su desasosiego.

El rubio miró al niño y le tocó la mano. –Está bien, Papi está aquí, él no va a dejar que Dumbledore te haga daño.

Harry asintió tímidamente, pero no lo soltó. A Draco no pareció importarle. Dumbledore vio su oportunidad y lentamente se agachó frente a Remus. Draco torció la cabeza con curiosidad desde su posición en el regazo de Remus, pero Harry se apoyó en el pecho del hombre lobo, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre él y el anciano.

-¿ Tú sabes quién soy, Draco ?- Le preguntó Dumbledore, con los ojos brillantes.

- 'Supuesto-. Dijo Draco, con un movimiento petulante de su pequeña mano.

-¿ Y tú, Harry ?. ¿ Recuerdas quién soy ?- El pequeño dudó, pero sacudió la cabeza, negativamente. –Ah¿ qué recuerdas ?.

- ¡ Un montón !- Interrumpió Draco, tratando de desviar la atención sobre su amigo. –Yo quería ayudar a Bebé¿sí ?. Es mi trabajo, ahora.

-Muy bien, Draco-. Severus y Narcissa se acercaron al Director. -¿ Y tú Harry, qué recuerdas ?.

El pequeño miró a Severus y habló suavemente. –Estaba con mi Mami y mi otro Papi, pero ellos no estaban más, murieron. Entonces, estaba con mi tía, mi tío y Dudley. Empezamos la escuela. Ahora estoy con mi familia nueva. ¿ Mi tía y mi tío murieron como mi primera familia ?.

-No, Harry-. Severus se arrodilló y lo atrajo hacia sí. El niño fue voluntariamente y feliz, envolvió sus bracitos alrededor del cuello del Profesor de Pociones. –Ellos te trataban mal. Los niños deben ser cuidados, y ellos no te cuidaban, así que ahora, nosotros lo hacemos.

-Gracias-. Dijo Harry, besando la mejilla del hombre.

- Muy bien, Terminemos con esto-. Interrumpió Pomfrey con una gran sonrisa. Era tan bueno ver al joven Severus bajando su guardia, pero si ella no los interrumpía, terminaría llorando. –Harry, voy a darte tus vacunas. ¿ Por qué no lo colocas en la cama, Severus ?. Draco puede sentarse a su lado.

Así lo hicieron. Luego la bruja hizo que el niño reciba las vacunas. Dumbledore se acercó a Narcissa con sus pensamientos, ya que Severus seguía concentrado en los niños.

- Parece que Draco tiene acceso a sus dieciséis años de memoria, y a medida que crezca, se hará más clara-. Murmuró.

-Sí-. Concordó Narcissa. –Pero Harry sólo recuerda sus primeros cinco años con los Dursley y todo lo que sucedió aquí desde el hechizo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ron¿ A dónde vamos ?- preguntó Hermione, sin aliento. Ginny y Neville corrían pisándoles sus talones y Ron tironeaba de su mano.

- Ya verás-. Le dijo- No quería decirles que él tenía el mapa de Harry, y tampoco que había visto aparecer a Lord Ray Malfoy y a Bebé Potter en la enfermería.

Antes de que nadie pudiera agregar nada sobre la memoria de los niños, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y cuatro Gryffrindors entraron. Hermione y Ginny se adelantaron, mientras los chicos se quedaron duros, ante la mirada del Director y del Profesor.

- ¡ Ah, Harry !. ¿ Cómo te sientes ?- Gritó Hermione, ansiosamente. El pequeño comenzó a respirar aceleradamente. Estaba reaccionando mejor a los extraños, pero todo junto era demasiado para él.

- Masajéale la espalda-. Severus le ordenó a Remus, y miró los ojos verdes temerosos. –Harry, voy a hablar con esta gente. Ya regreso. Estarás a salvo con Draco y con Remus.

El niño asintió temblorosamente, apoyándose en Draco. El rubio lanzaba miradas furiosas a los intrusos. Narcissa le sonrió y se acercó para ofrecerle apoyo. Severus tomó a las dos chicas por los brazos, Dumbledore lo siguió, guiando a los dos varones.

-¿ Qué significa esto ?- Preguntó Severus con voz de hielo.

- Profesor, entendemos que usted está a cargo del tratamiento de Harry, pero nosotros somos sus amigos. Nos preocupamos por él y usted no mantuvo su promesa de informarnos sobre su condición y sus progresos. ¡ No lo vemos hace una semana !- Hermione le devolvió la mirada, con dureza.

- Como pueden ver, Harry no es el mismo en este momento. Ni siquiera los recuerda a ustedes y no lo ayudará que se aparezcan de ese modo.

- Yo les daré reportes semanales de su progreso-. Ofreció Dumbledore. –Pero, hasta que Harry retorne a la edad de once años, no va a recordarlos.

-¿ Cuándo piensa usted qué será eso ?- preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

- Creemos que crecerá un año cada semana. En siete semanas, tendrá once.

- ¡ Siete semanas !- exclamó Ron, desalentado.

- Es mejor que tener que esperar siete años- Espetó Severus. –Ahora, salgan de aquí y ocúpense de sus propios asuntos, por una vez.

- Harry es asunto nuestro, Señor-. Respondió Hermione, con calma. –Pero nos iremos. No olvide su promesa, Director.

- No lo haré, mi querida-. Sonrió Dumbledore. Los Gryffindors asintieron y se retiraron.

Severus observó furioso la retirada, antes de volverse hacia su mentor. -¿Crees que eso es acertado ?

- Son sus amigos, Severus. Él los necesita como ellos lo necesitan a él.

- Por lo menos, tengo siete semanas libres de estos entrometidos-. Severus suspiró y entró a la enfermería, con el Director.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de que terminaron en la enfermería, todos se trasladaron a las habitaciones de Severus. Harry estaba cómodo con Remus y con Narcissa, pero aún prefería a su Papi. Remus llevó a los niños al cuarto de juegos, mientras Narcissa se quedó en la sala de estar para discutir el futuro.

Ella quería que su hijo recibiera clases de gimnasia como cuando realmente tenía cinco años. Era algo bueno para su flexibilidad, agilidad; esencial para que el niño sea un buen duelista en el futuro. Ella no quería que Draco perdiera ninguna de sus habilidades físicas después de este desastre. Aunque se sentía aliviada al saber que Draco no iba a perder sus recuerdos; Severus se mantenía inflexible en que debían permanecer en las habitaciones, por su seguridad.

- No pueden estar aquí por siempre, Severus- Dijo Narcissa, frunciendo el ceño. –Draco ya pide salir. Les vas a causar daño mental si los mantienes aquí siempre. Harry no va a soportarlo. ¿ Y si eso le produce fobia a lugares abiertos ?.

-¿ A dónde sugieres que los llevemos ?- Preguntó Severus bruscamente.

- Hay un lugar en Francia. Puedo llevarlos vía flú cada tarde, unas horas. Nadie sospechará nada. Es algo seguro.

Severus no respondió, pero Narcissa supo que había ganado, sonrió suavemente cuando el hombre dejó la habitación a grandes pasos.

Harry levantó unos grados de fiebre, pero algo leve, ocasionado por las vacunas, y no pareció afectarlo mucho. Draco estaba preocupado, así que no protestó cuando Severus los hizo acostarse temprano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se despertó de un sueño donde era castigado por los Dursley. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, afirmándole la creencia de que estaba en su armario. Tenía la certeza de que su sueño de una familia que lo cuidaba se había acabado. Se acurrucó, abrazándose con fuerza a sí mismo, tratando de hacer frente al pánico. Sabía que si lloraba, aumentarían sus problemas.

Draco se despertó con los sonidos de una respiración trabajosa; buscó a tientas, entre sueños, a su Bebé, y no lo encontró.

-¿ Bebé ?- preguntó, sentándose. Un sollozo contenido fue su única respuesta. -¿ Qué pasa ?. ¿ Dónde estás ?

-¿ R-r-ay ?- Tartamudeó Harry, dudando.

- Sí¿ qué pasa ?- preguntó Draco, gateando hacia la cabecera de la cama, de donde venía la voz de Harry. Encontró al Bebé hecho una bolita, temblando con fuerza. Sus ojos se agrandaron y envolvió al pequeño con sus brazos. Harry se pegó a él, lágrimas calientes quemaban a Draco a través de su camiseta.

-¿ P-por q-qué estás a-aquí, en mi a-armario ?- Lloró Harry. –P-perdóname p-por meterte en p-problemas-.

-¿ Qué armario ?- preguntó Draco, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. –No estamos en problemas, Bebé. Papi y Mami y Moony nos aman, nos arroparon y nos dieron un beso de buenas noches. ¿ No te acuerdas ?

- Es un sueño. No es real¿ verdad ?

-'Supuesto que sí- Dijo Draco, con firmeza, acariciando el cabello sedoso del Bebé. –Yo estoy aquí. Te dije. Nunca te voy a dejar.

- Ray-. Susurró Harry jadeando. Lloró unos momentos más. –¿ Pu- puedes encender la luz ?. N-no me g-gusta os-oscuro.

- Sí-. Draco lo soltó con cuidado y fue hacia el borde de la cama. Se preguntaba por qué la campanilla no había despertado a su Mami o a su Papi. Tal vez se rompió. Con un golpe, aterrizó en el suelo.

-¡ Ray, Ray estás bien ?- Gritó Harry ansiosamente.

- Sí, Bebé. Estoy buscando la luz-. Lo tranquilizó Draco, afectuosamente. –'Toy bien.

-Vuelve. P-perdón, no quiero q-qu'te vayas-. Lloró Harry, alterado y asustado.

- Bueno, no puedo volver. Tienes que venir abajo- Razonó Draco.

-B-bueno-. Sollozó Harry, y comenzó a gatear hacia la voz de Ray. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento golpearía la pared del armario, pero deseaba tanto llegar a Ray que lo haría aunque despertara a su tío golpeando la pared. Con un grito de sorpresa, cayó de la cama, sobre el piso duro.

- ¡ Bebé !. ¿ Estás bien ?- Draco se adelantó, buscando a Harry ciegamente con sus manos, y recorriendo su cuerpo, buscando sangre.

- Sí- Harry jadeó y se agarró de la camiseta de Draco. Jamás la soltaría.

-¿ Puedes pararte ?- Preguntó Draco, dulcemente, ayudando al pequeño. –Busquemos la luz.

- No pu-puedo ver n-nada. ¿ C-cómo vemos ?- Preguntó Harry, haciendo lo que Draco le pedía.

- Agárrate de mi. Yo la voy a encontrar-. Prometió el rubio, acariciándole el cabello.

Nunca encontraron lo que buscaban. En su habitación de la Mansión, siempre había una pequeña esfera que, cuando él lo ordenaba, controlaba la luz y la temperatura. Pero, Narcissa no había pensado en conjurar una para esta habitación. Y Draco tenía razón al suponer que la campanilla estaba descompuesta, la culpable era la magia poderosa de su crecimiento. Ni ella, ni Severus pensaron en conjurar otra. Eventualmente, los niños se cansaron de tropezar a oscuras y se acurrucaron juntos, buscando calor, contra la pared, y se durmieron.

Cuando Narcissa los encontró la mañana siguiente, los abrazó y besó una y otra vez, disculpándose por no estar cuando la necesitaron. Arregló la campanilla y conjuró la esfera para la habitación y el cuarto de juegos. Severus también estaba conmovido, y cargó a Harry durante todo el desayuno, en lugar de dejarlo sentarse en la silla alta, como Draco. Harry estaba muy agradecido por el consuelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era viernes, la cuarta clase de los niños en el Gimnasio de Nicolet. Las clases eran de tres horas; había diecisiete niños de cinco años en ella. Harry era el más tímido y sólo copiaba a Draco, lo mejor que podía. Draco era mejor en los movimientos, saltos y vueltas, pero Harry era excelente en la viga de equilibrio.

Harry no hablaba mientras estaban allí, mayormente porque se sentía incómodo con los extraños, pero, además, porque no sabía francés. Así que Draco hablaba por los dos. Los maestros pensaban que eran bonitos. Rápidamente, se enamoraron del pequeño tímido de cabello negro con hermosos ojos verdes y del rubio caballerito. Los otros niños comenzaron a molestarse con los recién llegados.

_-¿Piensas que necesitas que te ayude?-_ La maestra de gimnasia le preguntó a Harry, con dulzura, cuando llegó su turno.

Harry la miró por entre sus largas pestañas y mechones de cabello, mientras Draco respondía por él en un perfecto francés. –_Sí, señora_.

Ella sonrió y lo tomó de la cintura, ayudándolo a girar hacia atrás. Ël sonrió agradecido y corrió al final de la fila. Era el turno de Draco, así que Harry lo esperaba pacientemente, hasta que sintió un golpe duro en el hombro. Se volvió, a ver de que se trataba. Era uno de los niños más grandes y una niña rubia. No parecían contentos.

_-¿ No lo puedes hacer solo ?-_ El niño se rió.

_-¡Eres un bebé! No deberías estar en esta clase_-. Dijo la niña maliciosamente. –_Debes estar con los bebés_.

Harry no tenía idea de lo que decían, pero miró hacia donde ella le señalaba, y vio a los pequeños aprendiendo a girar y a saltar. Se ruborizó. Sabía que no lo hacía bien y era más pequeño que el resto. ¿ La maestra se había dado por vencida con él ?. Él no era fuerte como Ray.

Volvió a mirar a los otros niños y se mordió el labio. ¿ Y si los maestros le dijeron a los niños que le dijeran a él que fuera con los pequeñitos ?. ¿ Era eso lo que le estaban diciendo ?.

_-¡ Eres tan estúpido, ni siquiera puedes hablar !-._El niño empujó a Harry hacia la otra clase.

Harry cayó duramente sobre su trasero. Draco justo terminaba y se dirigía al final de la fila, cuando Harry cayó. Corrió y empujó con fuerza al otro niño, causando que él también cayera. La niña gritó y Harry rápidamente se puso de pie, colocándose detrás de Draco, sujetándole la manga para que no pelee.

-_¡ Nunca más toques a Harry _!- Siseó. Los maestros corrieron hacia ellos.

_-¿ Qué sucedió aquí ?-_ Una de ellas preguntó.

_-¡ Ellos estaban molestando a Harry !-_ Dijo Draco, furioso. _-¡ Yo no lo permito !_ . _¡ Qué se vayan !_

_- Estoy segura de que lo sienten-._ Dijo la señora, tranquilizándolo.

- ¿ Estás bien, Bebé ?- Preguntó Draco en inglés, dirigiéndose a Harry.

El pequeño asintió rápidamente. –Estaban diciendo algo. ¿ Debo ir con los más chicos ?.

-No-. Draco lo envolvió con sus brazos. –Tú debes estar conmigo.

-Bien-. Harry sonrió brillantemente y abrazó a su protector.

El resto de clase transcurrió sin problemas, pero Draco aún se quejaba en voz alta con su madre, en el regreso a casa. Quería ir a una nueva escuela o que los niños que trataron mal a Harry no estuvieran en su clase. Narcissa le prometió que se ocuparía, pero le pidió que se comporte cuando esté allí. El rubio resopló, pero obedeció. Harry sonrió y Draco se relajó, obsequiándole una sonrisa como respuesta. Narcissa se rió con ambos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus suspiró, satisfecho. Harry estaba en su regazo, charlando alegremente sobre su semana en las clases de gimnasia y sobre sus clases matinales con Remus. Era sábado, y Severus nunca había estado más agradecido de la llegada del fin de semana.

Observó, del otro lado de la habitación, cómo Narcissa le daba lecciones a Draco sobre cómo caminar y hablar.

Tendrían lecciones semanales hasta que los niños tuviesen seis años, después serían diarias. Pensó en darle las mismas clases a Harry, pero desistió. Draco las necesitaba porque era un Lord, de una familia predominante. Harry necesitaba otro tipo de lecciones. Severus se preguntaba si sería muy pronto para enseñarle cómo afrontar un duelo. Sus pensamientos se hicieron trizas cuando su marca comenzó a quemarle. Harry inmediatamente se quedó en silencio, sollozó, y se tomó la cabeza. Draco corrió a su lado al instante.

-¿ Qué pasa, Bebé ?- preguntó con dulzura, tratando de quitar las manos de la cara de Harry.

-Debo irme-. Severus se paró rápidamente y le pasó a Harry a Narcissa. –Dale una poción para dormir .

-¿ Severus ?- ella preguntó preocupada, pero con una mirada, él le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. El Señor de las Tinieblas estaba llamándolo, finalmente, después de casi un mes. Ella sostuvo a Harry con fuerza, mientras Severus se iba, vía flú, sin decir una palabra. Corrió hacia el laboratorio del Profesor de Pociones en busca de la poción. Harry estaba sumido en un silencio sobrecogedor, y tomó de mala la poción que ella le dio.

- Mamá-. Dijo Draco, con una vocecita asustada. -¿ Qué está pasando ?. ¿ Qué le pasa a Bebé ?.

- Está enfermo, Dragón. Ven, vamos a acostarlo.

Draco la siguió a la habitación y no protestó, como acostumbraba, por las siestas. Se acurrucó protectoramente alrededor de Harry y cerró los ojos, cansado. Narcissa los miraba preocupada. Remus estaba a su lado, había observado todo en silencio. El hombre lobo puso una mano sobre su hombro, consolándola. Ella iba a retirársela cuando Harry comenzó a gritar. Su pequeño cuerpo sufría convulsiones y de su cicatriz, comenzó a manar sangre. Gritó otra vez.

Severus retornó tambaleándose. Al Señor de la Tinieblas no le había gustado que no lo contactara con las novedades sobre la condición de debilidad de Potter. Además, tampoco le había agradado que como padrino de Draco, no había podido herir activamente al niño. Pero, sí le agradaba que había hecho lo posible por mantenerse en contacto con la perra traidora, de ese modo, cuando Draco retorne a la normalidad, Severus podrá llevarle a Lord Malfoy, con vida.

Se sentía nauseoso y débil por todas las maldiciones Cruciatus que había soportado, y aterrorizado por lo que había descubierto de los planes de Voldemort. Tambaleándose llegó hasta el laboratorio de Pociones y tomó las cuatro que necesitaba. Sintiéndose un poquito más estable, se dirigía a reportar a Albus, cuando encontró a una agobiada Narcissa en la puerta.

-Severus, ven rápido. Los niños.

No necesitó decir más. Él corrió tras ella, hacia el cuarto de los niños. Harry yacía en silencio, en brazos de Remus, su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza cada pocos segundos. Sangre seca le manchaba el rostro pálido.

Draco estaba en la cama, y recién se despertaba. Parecía mareado y confundido. Narcissa fue hacia él, mientras le contaba a Severus que Harry había sufrido convulsiones, que había gritado, y que no había podido despertar a Draco, de ningún modo.

Severus escuchaba y escaneaba a Harry con hechizos diagnosticadores. Palideció cuando vio los resultados.

- Necesita las cuatro pociones del armario negro. Tráelas rápido-. Le pidió con urgencia. Ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

-¿ Papi ?- Llamó Draco, débilmente. -¿ Estás bien ?. Soñé que el hombre malo te hacía daño.

Severus estuvo a su lado al instante. -¿ Qué soñaste, Draco ?.

- El hombre malo estaba al frente de mucha gente de negro. Algunos fueron castigados por ser malos, como tú. ¿ Estás bien ? Tú gritabas y gritabas-. Draco comenzó a llorar, pero obviamente luchaba contra el llanto. Severus lo levantó en brazos y lo tranquilizó, prometiéndole que estaba bien. Draco se calmó y continuó contándole su sueño. –El hombre malo dijo que había sido ¿ 'esitoso' ?.

- Exitoso- corrigió Severus, ausentemente.

-Sí, tiene un ejército, montones de gigantes feos y gatos grandes y hombres lobos en jaulas. Hay muchos, no los podía ver a todos. Después les dio premios a gente de negro y después desapareció y yo estaba en casa, otra vez-. Sus ojos siguieron a su madre cuando retornó a la habitación y comenzó a darle pociones al pequeño inconsciente. Sus ojos grises se agrandaron, llenos de pánico. -¡ Bebé !. ¿ Qué le pasó ?.

- Tu sueño fue real, Draco. Viste cosas que realmente sucedieron. Harry también, creo. Pero, además, él sintió los hechizos del hombre malo, Voldemort, cuando castigó a los hombres de negro, los Mortífagos.

-Ahh !. ¡ No !.- Draco gritó y se retorció hasta que Severus lo llevó a una distancia en que podía tocar a Harry. -¡ Dolía tanto !.

-Lo estamos cuidando, Dragón-. Lo tranquilizó Narcissa, tomando a Draco en sus brazos.

Severus alargó los brazos para tomar a Harry, y Remus, se lo pasó, de mala gana. Severus meció el cuerpito. –Necesitamos llevarlo a la enfermería.

Narcissa asintió y cargó a Draco. Remus los siguió.

Poppy se puso hecha una furia por el daño hecho al pequeño por tantos Cruciatus. Trató al niño con una docena de hechizos sanadores, más dos pociones. Severus permaneció hasta que Dumbledore lo buscó para el reporte. Allí, Severus descubrió que Harry siempre presenciaba las reuniones, por su conexión con Voldemort. El hombre fijó una mirada helada al que, alguna vez consideró como un segundo padre.

- Entonces, no me necesitas como espía.

-Sí, te necesito-. Dumbledore respondió con gravedad. –He tratado de encontrar la manera de bloquear las visiones. Harry no puede permitir el acceso de Voldemort a su mente.

- Sabes muy bien que nada puede bloquear un vínculo mental de tal fuerza. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es enseñarle a Harry a limitar el daño. Con el tiempo podrá bloquear los ecos de las maldiciones de Voldemort, pero siempre verá las reuniones. No hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlo. Ni siquiera Oclumancia puede mantener a Voldemort alejado. Pero podremos proteger su mente, en esencia. Comenzaré a enseñarle Oclumancia y meditación, para bloquear los ecos de las maldiciones. Ya no seré tu espía. Harry me necesita.

-¡ No puedes !- Dijo Dumbledore, furioso. –No tenemos manera de saber si lo que Harry ve es cierto. Voldemort ya le ha enviado falsas visiones en el pasado.

- Estoy seguro que una vez que Harry aprenda la diferencia, le será fácil distinguir lo falso de lo real. Es muy difícil mentir de mente a mente, como tú bien sabes.

- Yo te mantuve fuera de Azkaban. Tú aceptaste hacer lo que yo te pidiera a cambio.

- Y lo he hecho. Durante dieciocho años te he servido fielmente. Necesitas a Harry, y Harry me necesita a mi-. Severus giró, para irse. –Estoy haciendo lo que es mejor. Tú lo sabes.

Dumbledore se quedó sentado, anonadado, solo en su oficina. Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. Tenía que hacer algo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se despertó en su propia cama el domingo. Draco le sonrió y besó su mejilla. Harry se sonrojó y lo abrazó. Hablaron suavemente sobre el sueño compartido. Draco lo recordaba más claramente porque no lo distrajo el dolor. Le explicó al Bebé que había sido real, le contó de Voldemort y los Mortífagos. Harry escuchó en silencio y cuando Draco terminó, hundió su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Draco lo sostuvo, acariciando su sedoso cabello negro.

- Tengo miedo-. Admitió Harry, lloroso.

Severus entró al cuarto, los había observado desde la puerta. Levantó a ambos niños en sus brazos. –Sé que tienes miedo, pero yo voy a enseñarte a manejar esos sueños y voy a protegerte. Estás a salvo.

- ¡ Yo también voy a protegerte, Bebé !. ¡ Yo te quiero !- Proemetió Draco, besando la mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas.

Harry se abrazó a él con una sonrisa agradecida. – Te quiero, Ray. Te quiero, Papi.

-Vamos- dijo Severus, con la voz quebrada, apretándolos-. –vamos a buscar algo para comer.

Remus y Narcissa ya los esperaban a la mesa del desayuno. Ambos preguntaron a los niños cómo se sentían. Draco dijo que estaba bien, pero sus ojos grises continuaban volviéndose hacia Harry, preocupados.

Harry sonrió brillantemente y dijo que estaba bien, él también. Hablaron de cosas alegres mientras comían. Después, Severus llevó a los niños a su oficina y comenzó a enseñarles Oclumancia.

Todavía no tocó sus mentes, pero comenzó enseñándoles cómo concentrarse en una cosa, hasta que les llene la mente y ya no piensen. No llegaron muy lejos. Draco y Harry tenían la atención de niños de cinco años. El resto de la tarde lo pasaron jugando.

Hicieron que los niños descansaran con frecuencia. Al otro día, a la medianoche, crecerían otro año y necesitarían todas sus fuerzas para ello.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**¡Bueno, otro capítulo!**_

_**Esta época viene muy saturada para mi...Cambios de horario laboral, y un montón de cosas más...tengan paciencia, por favor.**_

_**¡ Hasta el próximo !**_

_**D.L. **_


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 13**

Narcissa observaba cómo los dos niños de seis años corrían por delante, Remus los perseguía, jugando, saltando y haciéndoles cosquillas. Volvían de la enfermería. Severus dictaba sus clases, por eso no estaba con ellos. No podía seguir perdiendo días de clase, los Slytherins no eran tontos, y era imperativo mantener oculta la presencia de los niños en el castillo.

-¡ Mamá !- Gritó Draco, corriendo hacia ella.

Narcissa lo reprendió, no se estaba portando como el 'Señor Malfoy' debería hacerlo. Estaba en público –aunque no había nadie alrededor, los pasillos del castillo eran un lugar público- y debía comportarse. Draco esperó, con obvia impaciencia, que termine el sermón. Narcissa le acomodó cariñosamente el largo y sedoso cabello; ya caía por debajo de los hombros, y ella podía tocarlo fácilmente, ahora que la cabeza de Draco alcanzaba su cintura. Harry era mucho más pequeño, medía cinco pulgadas menos que Draco, y era diez libras más liviano.

-Queremos ir a jugar afuera-. Dijo Draco. –Vamos de compras, necesitamos cosas nuevas.

Narcissa observó a Harry, el pequeño miraba al piso, avergonzado, torciendo su camiseta. Sonrió y se volvió hacia Draco. –Muy bien, vamos a ir de compras en lugar de las clases de la mañana, pero no vamos a perder las clases de gimnasia de la tarde, ya arreglé una cita en una nueva escuela.

-Sí, madre-. Dijo Draco, remilgado, luego fue hacia Remus y Harry.

Narcissa sintió orgullo y dolor por su hijo; crecía muy rápido. Estaba agradecida por tenerlo niño, otra vez, y sabía que él debía volver a su edad correcta, pero no podía evitar disfrutar cada segundo de su 'segunda vez como niño', cuando todavía la necesitaba. Remus la miró con una sonrisa conocedora, ella lo invitó a entrar y él aceptó al instante.

Draco no sabía qué estaba mal, pero estaba decidido a hacer algo al respecto. Había un peso en su Bebé, que nunca antes había sentido. Desde que se despertó esta mañana, Harry no lo había mirado a los ojos, a él ni a nadie. Draco esta a punto de gritar. Pensó que salir lo haría sentirse mejor, eso siempre le divertía, pero parecía que estaba sintiéndose peor. No lo entendía.

Estaban el medio de una enorme tienda de juguetes en París, y todo lo que Harry podía hacer era estar parado, mudo. Su Mami estaba tan preocupada como él, pero Harry no respondía. Moony había intentado tranquilizarlo, pero el Bebé no respondía a nada. Eventualmente, Draco tuvo suficiente, y ordenó a los adultos que los dejen solos. Mami no quería, Draco lo notaba, pero él la miró fijo hasta que ella se dirigió, con Moony, al otro lado de la tienda.

- Bebé¿ qué pasa ?- Preguntó afectuosamente, tomándole la mano a su mejor amigo. –Hay un montón de juguetes aquí, ven míralos conmigo.

Harry asintió, pero no levantó la vista ni habló. Draco le pasó un brazo por el hombro y lo condujo a los estantes. Le señalaba juegos, muñecos, animales de peluche. Harry asentía si le preguntaba si algo le gustaba, pero cuando Draco intentaba que lo tome, su Bebé sacudía la cabeza negándose. Draco sentía su pánico, así que seguía adelante.

-Mami, estoy listo para volver- Dijo, tenso.

-¿ Estás, seguro, Draco ?. No elegiste nada-. Preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido y preocupada.

-¿ Qué pasa, cachorro ?- Preguntó Moony, arrodillado frente al pequeño. Harry no respondió.

-Vamos, ahora-. Draco tomó la mano de Harry y salió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿ Qué crees que le pasa ?- Remus le preguntó a Severus, cuando el Profesor de Pociones finalmente apareció en el corredor. Remus había esperado pacientemente a que terminara su cena en el comedor. Narcissa pensó que era mejor que estuviese al tanto del extraño comportamiento de Harry, antes de volver a sus habitaciones por la noche.

- No lo sé-. Severus frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que había visto en la casa, de la época en que Harry tenía seis años. –Pero, lo más probable es que tenga que ver con los Dursley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco tuvo suficiente. Después de la cena, se deslizó de su silla y tomó la mano de Harry; prácticamente lo arrastró y le espetó a su madre que los deje solos. Narcissa frunció el ceño, pero no protestó. Draco llevó a Harry al cuarto, cerró la puerta firmemente. Harry se alejó de él y comenzó a temblar, sin mirarlo.

-¿ Qué pasa ?- Demandó, enojado, golpeando el suelo con su pie. -¿ Por qué no me hablas ? . ¡ Basta, ahora mismo !.

-Lo siento-. Susurró Harry.

-¡ Mírame !- Gritó Draco, tomando a Harry por los hombros. Harry levantó la vista, sus ojos oscuros estaban cargados de lágrimas. Extrañamente, aunque tuvo miedo por el pequeño, también sintió alivio. -¡ Basta ! . ¡ Te estás portando como un estúpido ! . ¡ Quise que te sintieras mejor y tú no estás contento !. ¿ Por qué no estás contento ?.

- Soy malo-. Susurró Harry. –No debo estar aquí. Me tienen que castigar porque comí mucho y te hice enojar. Lo siento, Ray. No te enojes, voy a ser mejor, no voy a ensuciar tus cosas ni hacer lío.

Draco lo soltó y miró al pequeño con impotencia. ¿ Qué estaba diciendo ?. No tenía sentido. Notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y salió corriendo del cuarto. Harry lo observó salir, y aunque le dolió, era eso lo que él se merecía. Fue malo y sucio y no debería estar contento porque eso significaba que necesitaba más castigos y no los quería. Sabía que eran necesarios porque él era malo y era la manera de hacerse mejor. Harry levantó la vista y vio con horror que entraba su Papi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus vio que los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de temor, antes de que el pequeño desviara su vista al suelo, totalmente quieto y tenso. Severus sabía que estaba esperando los golpes que estaba seguro que llegarían. Se acercó y se arrodilló delante del niño, sorprendiéndolo lo suficiente como para que lo mire a los ojos.

- Harry, no estás en la casa de tus tíos. Sabes eso.

-Sí-. Dijo Harry, sin certeza.

- Estás en mi casa, con Draco y la Sra. Malfoy y Moony. No estás con los Dursley, y nosotros no pensamos como ellos. ¿ Comprendes ?.

- No, Señor-. Admitió Harry, lentamente y con temor.

Severus tomó la carita del niño con gentileza y la levantó. –Exactamente eso. Te queremos. Tú no eres malo. No vas a ser castigado, queremos que seas feliz, porque cuando tú no estás contento, nos sentimos muy mal. Draco está allí afuera, llorando y con una rabieta porque no entiende por qué te estás haciendo esto a ti mismo.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y cayeron lágrimas. -¡ Lo siento, yo no quise !.

-Shhh, Harry- Severus lo envolvió en un abrazo apretado.

No podía mirar a la cara al pequeño, tan mentalmente atormentado; se sentía enfermo pensando en los motivos que ocasionaron que un inocente de seis años creyera tan firmemente en su carencia de valor, de tal modo que realmete quiera que lo castiguen. Sabía la confusión que todo esto le estaba ocasionando a Harry. A pesar de las últimas dos semanas¿ cómo enseñarle que estaba a salvo y era querido ?.

-¿ Por qué no vamos afuera y hacemos que Draco se sienta mejor ?

-¿ Qué hago ?- Harry sollozó, temblando.

- Sé feliz, sonríe y juega con él, muéstrale que tú- Severus vaciló, pero había sólo una palabra para usar-…lo amas.

Harry asintió. En la sala de estar encontraron a un Draco furioso, parado junto a la chimenea con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ignorando a su madre completamente. Remus estaba sentado en el sofá, sonriendo tristemente ante la escena, mientras Narcissa trataba de hacer que su hijo entre en razón.

-¿ Ray ?- Harry dijo, nervioso, yendo hacia su amigo. –Lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar. Lo siento, Ray. Estoy mejor, ahora.

Draco giró y miró a Harry sosspechando. Severus no dijo nada. Narcissa contuvo la respiración, no sabía qué pasaría con el pequeño si Draco lo rechazaba, pero Draco no lo hizo. Atrajo a Harry a un abrazo lleno de enojo. Harry se lo retornó más afectuosamente.

-¡ No hagas eso nunca más !- Ordenó Draco con los ojos brillantes. –Lo digo en serio, Bebé.

-Mmm- Aceptó Harry, rápidamente. –Voy a ser bueno.

Draco asintió y se volvió a su madre. –Queremos postre.

Narcissa frunció el ceño. –Pide las cosas de buena manera, Draco.

-Por favor, ordena postre para nosotros, Madre-. Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Harry miraba horrorizado semejante comportamiento.

-No vas conseguir nada de la gente si haces que ellos no quieran hacer lo que pídes- Lo reprendió Narcissa.- Eres el Señor Malfoy, debes estar orgulloso de ello, pero la arrogancia no va a llevarte a ninguna parte.

-Sí, Madre, lo sé-. Insistió Draco. – Pero tú eres mi Mami, no tengo que fingir contigo.

- No deberías fingir ser amable, deberías fingir ser arrogante- Remus rió.

-¿ Nos vas a dar postre, sí o no ?- Demandó Draco, con las manos en las caderas.

-Yo lo traigo-. Ofreció Harry rápidamente. Papi dijo claramente que era su trabajo hacer feliz a Draco.

-Dulce, tú no sabes, pero Draco necesita comprender esto-. Narcissa volvió su atención a su hijo. –Debes respetarme, y cuando hablas conmigo de ese modo, parece que no lo hicieras. Y si yo no tengo tu respeto, entonces tú no tendrás el mío. No tengo que hacer lo que tú quieres que haga, sólo tengo que hacer lo que a mi me place, y en este momento, no me place complacerte a ti.

-Aquí tienes, Ray-. Harry ofreció a su amigo una porción de torta de chocolate.

Los adultos se miraron asombrados. Harry no se movió, estuvo allí todo el tiempo. Entonces¿ cómo obtuvo la torta ?. Narcissa y Remus compartieron una mirada asombrada y nerviosa. Severus miró a Harry y le preguntó de dónde la sacó. El niño lucía confundido y asustado. Draco lanzó a su Papi una mirada cuestionadora, Severus sacudió la cabeza para que no interfiriera.

-¿ Fui malo, Papi ?- Harry estaba realmente nervioso.

-No, Harry-. Lo tranquilizó Severus,. –Sólo preguntaba de dónde sacaste la torta.

-No lo sé.- El niño frunció el ceño y miró el postre que Draco sostenía. –Sólo quise que Draco sea feliz y pensé mucho en lo que a él le gusta más y lo tuve y se lo dí. ¿ Está mal ?.

-No-. Draco sonrió dulcemente y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla, haciendo que Harry se relajara y le sonriera. –Es mi preferida, gracias Bebé.

-De nada-. Harry se sonrojó, feliz.

Narcissa abrió la boca para decirle a Draco que no podía comérsela, por su comportamiento anterior, pero Severus la detuvo. Los niños se dirigieron a la cocina tomados de la mano, hablando sobre nada, realmente. Remus los siguió, notando la expresión oscura de Narcissa, y la cara inexpresiva de Severus.

-¿ Por qué me detuviste ?. Draco debe aprender la diferencia entre un comportamiento orgulloso y uno de niño consentido. Cuanto más esperes para inculcarle esos valores, más difícil será que los comprenda.

-Estoy consciente de ello- Concedió Severus. –Pero él ya lo sabe, y Harry está confundido, no lo hagamos sentir peor.

-Draco es tan importante como Harry- Espetó Narcissa. –No voy a permitir que mi hijo caiga en costumbres que lo dañen.

-Harry necesita sentirse valioso, Narcissa, y si le hubieses dicho que estaba mal lo que hizo, hubieses fomentado su creencia de que no puede hacer nada bien.

-Si la presencia de Harry no me deja disciplinar a mi hijo, entonces, tal vez deberíamos irnos.- Dijo calmadamente.

-Narcissa, no me amenaces-. Respondió Severus, con un tono de voz helado.

- No es una amenaza. Creo que sería sano para los niños pasar algo de tiempo separados. Tal vez, Remus pueda hacerse cargo de Harry durante el día, mientras Draco toma sus clases. Regresaríamos para la cena.

- Sólo un poco más de tiempo, por favor, Narcissa- Dijo Severus, fríamente. –Deja que se adapten algunos días a sus seis años.

-Veremos-. Respondió ella, y fue a sentarse con su hijo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus llevó a los niños al baño, se arremangó, mientras ellos se quitaban la ropa. Harry estaba mucho mejor desde la conversación de más temprano en la sala de estar. Actuaba como antes de pasar a los seis años. Pero, ahora, se mantenía callado y retraído. Severus suspiró y levantó a Draco, cuando levantó a Harry, notó un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del niño.

Harry se quedó sentado, tenso, en la bañera. Draco respondió sentándose tenso, él también, obsevándolo cuidadosamente. Severus trató de actuar como si no notara nada, y comenzó a bañarlos. Draco se sometió, pero Harry comenzó a temblar con más fuerza. Finalmente, no pudo ignorarlo más. -¿ Qué te sucede, Harry ?- Preguntó gentilmente.

El niño sacudió la cabeza. Draco frunció el ceño y miró a Severus con preocupación. –Tiene miedo, mucho.

Harry comenzó a llorar y a tartamudear disculpas. Draco se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte. Está bien tener miedo. ¿ Por qué tienes miedo ?- Preguntó Severus, casualmente, mientras enjuagaba el cabello de Draco con cuidado, tarea difícil, con los niños sentados tan cerca uno del otro.

-No me gusta el agua-.Admitió Harry, temblando y aferrándose a Draco. –No puedes res-pirar en e-el agua.

Severus se quedó duro, pensando en lo que implicaba esa afirmación. Draco, por supuesto, no sabía lo que las palabras de Harry significaban, y dijo, inocentemente. –Por supuesto que no puedes. Por eso debes aguantar sin respirar. ¿ Verdad, Papi ?

-Verdad, Draco-. Severus concordó lentamente y tomó la carita de Harry entre sus manos. –Yo no haría eso. Nadie va a empujarte bajo el agua. Lo prometo. Ahora, relájate, así puedo enjuagarte a ti.

-¿ Por qué piensas que Papi te empujaría debajo del agua ?- Draco frunció el ceño, pero Harry no pudo contestar. Draco aún sentía el miedo y la vulnerabilidad de su Bebé, y tomó la cara de Harry como vio que había hecho su Papi. –Yo no voy a dejar que te lastimen, Bebé. Yo te voy a proteger, aún de Papi, lo voy a hacer, Bebé.

Harry se lanzó hacia Draco y comenzó a llorar. Draco lucía aterrorizado, pero lo sostuvo. Severus suspiró y los enjuagó mágicamente, los envolvió en la misma gran toalla y los mantuvo cerca. –Te lo dije, Harry, tú no eres malo. Los Dursley estaban equivocados contigo, no podían verte del modo en que nosotros sí podemos. No debes temer. Aquí puedes ser feliz.

-Te amamos, Bebé-. Agregó Draco. –No tengas más miedo, no estés triste.

Harry se aferró a ambos y susurró. –Los amo mucho, no quiero que se vayan.

-No vamos a ninguna parte-. Prometió Severus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche, Harry despertó de una pesadilla. Draco despertó también, inmediatamente ordenó que las luces se enciendan. Harry lloraba sobre su hombro y él hacía lo posible por calmarlo. Se alegró cuando su Papi y su Mami entraron al cuarto; los había despertado la campanilla alarma. Papi masajeaba la espalda del Bebé y Draco lo sostenía con fuerza, esperando que menguen el temor y la pena que quebraban su corazón.

-¿ Harry, qué pasó ?- Preguntó Severus afectuosamente. El pequeño sólo sacudió la cabeza y se acurrucó más contra Draco.

-Harry, dulzura¿ estás bien ?- Preguntó Narcissa, pasando su mano pálida por el cabello del niño. Vio de soslayo que Severus hacía una mueca maliciosa y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. El pequeño asintió bajo su mano, pero no levantó la cabeza.

-Bebé, cuéntanos qué soñaste- Suplicó Draco. -¿ Fue otra vez el hombre malo de los ojos rojos ?

-No-. Murmuró Harry, la voz suplicante de Draco lo sacó de su miedo. –Yo, yo estaba otra vez en mi armario y…mi tío me gritaba q- que ustedes no iban a venir a buscarme..q-que u-ustedes n-nunca me quisieron—p-por-que soy m-malo., s-sucio…m-mo-nstruo..y todo era una buurla…y me hicieron cree q-que me..q-querían.

Severus atrajo al pequeño a sus brazos y se puso de pie, meciéndolo como si fuese un bebé. Draco estaba en los brazos de su madre, ambos susurrando entre ellos. Draco preguntaba en un sollozo lastimero por qué Harry nunca le creía, y Narcissa le explicaba lo mejor que podía porqué Harry sufría de ese modo. No quería mencionarle el abuso, pero supo que no podría esconderlo por mucho tiempo más, esto le estaba costando mucho, también a él.

Sin notar nada de eso, Severus repetía sin cansarse todas las palabras de consuelo que Harry necesitaba. –Nunca vas a volver a la casa de tus tíos, lo prometo, Harry. Vives conmigo, ahora y Draco no dejaría que nadie te lastime, él te ama. Moony también te ama. Tú mereces que te amemos, nos hace felices que tú seas feliz. Nunca te abandonaremos.

-¿ Tú tampoco ?- Preguntó Harry en un susurro somnoliento.

-Especialmente yo…- Admitió Severus, abrazándo al fágil pequeño con más fuerza. –Harry, yo…yo estoy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo y no voy a abandonarte ni a dejar que te vayas. Estás atrapado conmigo por un muy largo tiempo.

-¿ Tú eres realmente mi Papi ?. ¿Cómo…cómo tú no moriste en el accidente de auto con Mami ?- Los ojos verdes de Harry miraron a Severus con confianza y él supo que debía ser muy ciudadoso al responder a esa pregunta.

- Harry, pequeño, tus padres no murieron en un accidente de auto. Los Dursley te mintieron también sobre eso. Mañana, mientras Draco tome sus clases, Moony va a enseñarte todo sobre James y Lily Potter, tus padres. Ellos han muerto, pero te amaron con todo su corazón y no sabían que ibas a vivir con los Dursley cuando ellos ya no estuvieran contigo.

-Ah- Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas y Severus sintió que el niño se separaba de él. –Entonces, tú no eres mi Papi.

Su garganta se cerró y suplicó tener la fortaleza de decir lo que Harry necesitaba oir. Se aclaró la garganta y Harry lo miró con ojos heridos y tristes. –Sólo porque tus padres biológicos ya no están, no significa que no hay nadie que te quiera. Tú tienes una familia que te quiere. Está Draco, y Moony; y sé que Narcissa, la Sra. Malfoy también te quiere mucho. Y…y a mi también me gustaría estar en tu familia. Yo…quisiera ser tu…segundo padre…si tú lo quieres.

-¿ Tú me quieres ?. ¿ Tú quieres ser mi Papi ?- Preguntó Harry con completa sorpresa.

-Sí- Respondió Severus, parado, esperando ser rechazado. De allí su completo asombro cuando Harry se inclinó, envolvió su cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro. -¿ Harry ?

-Gracias por ser mi Papi- Respondió Harry, aún llorando. –Tenía tanto miedo y estaba solo…quería tanto un Papi. Te amo, Papi.

Severus meció al pequeño. –Nunca más estarás solo, Harry. Te lo juro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, ambos, Draco y Harry parecían apagados. Estaban cansados y Draco aún trataba de entender todo lo que su madre le había dicho la noche anterior. Sus ojos grises se detuvieron en el niño que llenaba sus pensamientos. Percibió fatiga y una excitación nerviosa; eso era mejor que la depresión de ayer, pero extrañaba la felicidad simple que sólo Harry podía sentir.

-¿ Estás bien, Ray ?- Preguntó Harry con suavidad. Usualmente, él era el último en vestirse.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. –Sí, estoy bien, Bebé-. Y le ofreció una gran sonrisa falsa. Harry le sonrió a su vez y lo abrazó, haciendo que la sonrisa de Draco sea un poco más real. Pero el rubio estaba molesto. ¿ Por qué Harry no sabía que él estaba fingiendo ?. ¿ No podía sentirlo a él dentro suyo como él podía sentir a su Bebé ?.

-¿ Están listos, niños ?- Preguntó Narcissa. Creía que los niños podían ganar un poco de independencia, así que después de prepararles la ropa, los dejó vestirse solos. Draco asintió y Harry le sonrió vergonzosamente. Ella les deseó buenos días y se arrodilló para arreglarles la ropa. –Draco, tú vendrás conmigo a la sala de estar para tus clases. Harry irá al cuarto de juegos para sus propias clases.

-¿ Qué ?- Draco la miró sorprendido. –Bebé se queda conmigo.

- Sólo estaremos en la otra habitación, Dragón.- Dijo Narcissa, firmemente. –Se van a volver a encontrar enseguida, para el almuerzo y después, en las clases de gimnasia.

A los niños no les había gustado la nueva escuela en Alemania. Draco no podía hablar el idioma como hablaba en inglés o en francés, y Harry se había comportado un tanto extraño. Ella esperaba que ahora, que las cosa se habían aclarado con Harry, disfrutarían más. El maestro era un hombre agradable, realmente.

Draco la miró enojado, pero en silencio, apaciguado por el uso de su apodo. Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso por el enojo de Draco, ofreciéndose a quedarse con él y no ir con Moony. Draco sentía que Harry quería ir con Moony a aprender sobre sus padres, pero, honestamente prefería ver a Draco contento. Draco se relajó y abrazó a Harry.

-Te amo, Harry-. Dijo, y lo besó en la mejilla. –Vé con Moony, te veré despúes, en el almuerzo y en las estúpidas clases de gimnasia.

Harry sonrió dulcemente, besó los labios de Draco, y salió corriendo hacia el cuerto de juegos. Draco lo miraba con ojos felices, pero frunció el ceño. –No comió su desayuno.

-Deberemos asegurarnos de que coma mucho en el almuerzo-. Rió Narcissa. –Obviamente está muy distraído como para comer, en este momento.

-Bien- . Draco resopló y siguió a su madre hasta la cocina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se acomodó en las rodillas de Moony. El hombre tenía una caja blanca a sus pies, llena de fotografías. Lentamente levantó una y se la alcanzó a Harry. Se veía a un hombre y una mujer, sonriendo y jugando con un bebé. Él y sus padres. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. Ellos no parecían, para nada, borrachos o monstruos. Eran hermosos y felices.

Remus comenzó a contarle sobre sus padres cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Le contó cómo James y Lily se conocieron y todo lo que pasó hasta después de su nacimiento. Mencionó la guerra, pero muy vagamente, sólo dijo 'Estaban sucediendo cosas malas', y 'Un hombre malo hacía sufrir a mucha gente'. Le alcanzó más fotografías cada tanto; Harry escuchaba con toda su atención. Ambos lloraban para cuando Remus llegó al momento del relato de la muerte de James y Lily, y nuevamente, trató de suavizarlo lo más posible.

Draco entró a la habitación, le había dicho a su madre que iba a buscar a Harry para almorzar, pero en realidad, sabía que Harry estaba muy triste y confundido. Se acercó a Moony, y después de tirar de su manga, pudo treparse a su regazo, junto a Harry. El pequeño tartamudeó lo esencial para Draco, y él lo abrazó mientras lloraba. Deseaba que los padres de Harry no estuviesen muertos. Si así fuera, su Bebé jamás hubiese vivido con sus tíos, jamás hubiese sido lastimado.

- Vamos, niños-. Remus se sonó la nariz y se limpió los ojos. –creo que es hora del almuerzo. No te preocupes, Harry; hablaremos de tus padres por las mañanas, antes de tus clases.

Severus le había dejado a su cargo las clases de la mañana, porque él no podía estar presente. Draco aprendía cómo comportarse, política, historia familiar, y el manejo de los negocios de la familia. No necesitó aprender a leer y a escribir, ni matemáticas, conservó los conocimientos anteriores al hechizo. Harry, por su parte, sí necesitó volver a aprender a leer y escribir, además, comenzó a memorizar hechizos de ataque y defensa. Severus esperaba que a los siete u ocho años, el niño estuviese listo para comenzar su entrenamiento en duelo.

Los niños almorzaron y Narcissa los llevó a Alemania vía flú. Draco continuaba molesto por no poder hablar el idioma correctamente, pero a Harry no le molestaba la brecha del idioma, acostumbrado por sus lecciones en Francia, y estaba mucho más contento. El rubio se relajó un poco y no se quejó tanto con su madre, como el día anterior.

Quedaba una hora, más o menos, antes de la cena, así que Draco arrastró a Harry al cuarto de juegos. Enseguida, los niños reían y jugaban. Era un alivio, despúes de tantos temas serios de ayer y esta mañana, verlos actuar de acuerdo a su edad. Para cuando Narcissa fue a buscarlos, estaban transpirados, sus ropas desarregladas, el cabello desprolijo; pero ella no dijo palabra, ambos lucían una sonrisa feliz.

Severus estaba complacido con la alegría de Harry, cuando regresó a sus habitaciones esa noche. Jugó un rato con los niños y los bañó, antes de acostarlos. Draco pidió una historia y Harry rió cuando la escoba del cuento, temerosa de las alturas, trató de conseguir un trabajo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaron sin novedad. Narcissa estaba satisfecha con el arreglo de las las clases para los niños, por la mañana, y separados; por eso, no se llevó a Draco. Los niños aprendían rápido. La tercera cosa favorita para Harry, era aprender sobre sus padres. La segunda, su ritual nocturno con su Papi, y para deleite de Draco, la primera de sus cosas favoritas era el rubio mismo.

El pequeño moreno tenía pesadillas, pero sólo dos veces se despertó a causa de ellas. Draco se despertó primero, y con su voz aguda de niño, le cantó a Harry, abrazándolo hasta que se sintió mejor. La campanilla despertó a Severus y a Narcissa, pero se abstuvieron de ir al cuarto de los niños, pues menos de diez minutos más tarde, ya dormían nuevamente. Harry había sido bien cuidado por su rubio amigo.

Llegó el fin de semana. Los tres adultos planearon una salida, sin que los niños se enteraran. Cuando llegó la mañana del sábado, Narcissa les preparó ropas abrigadas para el viaje. Draco gritó excitado y comenzó a saltar alrededor, demandando saber adónde iban a ir y qué iban a hacer. Harry rió de sus payasadas y comenzó a vestirse.

- Ahora, escuchen- Dijo Narcissa, con firmeza, después de que los niños 'inhalaron' el desayuno. Severus y Remus estaban sentados en sus lugares, alrededor de la mesa, sonriendo ante la felicidad de los niños. –Su Papi y yo nos tomamos mucho trabajo para hacer los arreglos, no hagan que nos arrepintarnos. Hablo en serio, Draco.

-¡ Voy a ser bueno !- Prometió Draco, retorciéndose en su asiento.

- Más te vale-. Le advirtió, señalándolo con su largo dedo. –No se alejen sin uno de nosotros. No rabietas. Se conducirán con respeto. Pueden divertirse, pero sin gritar, y nos escucharán cuando les hablemos.

-Sí, madre-. Prometió Draco, solemnemente.

-Sí, Señora Malfoy-. Respondió Harry.

-Bien, vengan conmigo- Severus le tomó la mano a Harry, Draco le tomó la otra mano al pequeño. Narcissa y Remus los siguieron hacia la sala de estar. Severus se detuvo frente a la chimenea y se arrodilló. –No se quiten estos brazaletes, nos ayudarán a encontrarlos si nos separamos, cosa que no haremos.

-Sí, Papi-. Draco y Harry dijeron al unísono, admirando los aros plateados que se encogieron para ajustarse a sus muñecas.

-Muy bien-. Severus le pasó la mano por el cabello a Harry, desacomodándolo, y apretó el hombro de Draco. El largo cabello rubio de Draco estaba peinado en una trenza ceñida, sabía que él y Narcissa se enojarían si lo desarreglaba. –Yo voy primero, con Harry. Draco, tú sigues, con tu madre.

Levantó al pequeño y arrojó polvo flú al fuego. Un destello de luz verde y desaparecieron. Narcissa los siguió, con Draco, y por último, Remus. Los cinco se encontraron en una gran habitación redonda, sin muebles ni ventanas, pero en el suelo, en el centro del cuarto había una pila de papeles. Aún cargando a Harry, Severus se agachó a levantarlos.

-Tenemos treinta segundos- Informó. Narcissa y Remus colocaron sus manos sobre el papel. Draco le sonrió a Harry desde los brazos de su madre, y Harry rió nerviosamente como respuesta, con los ojos brillantes de excitación. Sin aviso, el papel se activó, sintieron un firme tirón en el estómago y el mundo desapareció en un remolino.

Aparecieron en una habitación similar, pero ésta tenía una puerta en lugar de una chimenea, y un hombre montaba guardia al lado. El hombre revisó los papeles, asintió y los dejó pasar, diciendo, - Disfruten su viaje, Sr. y Sra. Thorpe. Sr. Gardener.

La luz del sol, clara y brillante los encegueció, cuando salieron hacia una calle. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, maravillado. Draco sonreía de oreja a oreja. Cientos de personas vestidas con colores brillantes, caminaban por una amplia vereda con puestos de feria con toldos multicolores, alineados a lo largo, de ambos lados. Músicos callejeros tocaban canciones griegas tradicionales, vendedores gritaban precios y anuncios en varios idiomas. El sendero era blanco, el cielo de un azul increíble, y el aroma del océano se mezclaba con el de los pasteles y las frituras.

-Bienvenidos a Tesalónica, Grecia, y a la Feria de Intercambio Internacional-. Rió Moony.

Draco luchó por bajarse, y fue depositado en el suelo. Severus puso a Harry a su lado. El pequeño sentía curiosidad, pero temía a la gran cantidad de extraños. Draco le tomó la mano y lo llevó consigo. Harry sonrió dulcemente y puso su pulgar en la boca, dejando que el rubio lo guíe y lo proteja.

Los puestos tenían cosas de todo tipo, la mayoría griegas en origen, pero había cosas de todo el mundo. Vieron ropa, muebles, armas, juguetes; lo que se imaginaran, se vendía en ese paseo. Draco y Harry se detuvieron junto a los músicos con frecuencia, y observaban a la gente que se detenía y danzaba. Draco y Harry se les unían y el rubio reía por la atención que despertaban. Todos pensaban que eran adorables. Harry se ponía rojo con cada halago y corría hacia Severus.

Comieron pasteles, panqueques y carne asada. Compraron cometas y los hicieron elevarse en la playa. El agua era muy azul y la arena blanca brillante. El agua estaba muy fría para nadar en esa época del año, pero los niños se divirtieron igual. Vieron una presentación de marionetas griegas, y era gracioso verlas, aún sin comprender lo que decían.

Draco compró muñecos, títeres y juguetes. Harry no pidió nada, pero aceptó con una sonrisa jubilosa un chal gitano, azul real, con pequeñas monedas doradas en el borde, regalo de Severus. Se lo envolvió sobre el pecho como una toga y hacía sonidos suaves cada vez que Harry se movía. Remus tomó muchísimas fotografías y corría tras los niños cuando pasaban de un sitio a otro. Severus y Narcissa los seguían con un paso más tranquilo, contentos y felices con el día.

Al atardecer, los niños estaban exhaustos. Retornaron a la habitación del traslador, y luego a la de la chimenea. Harry y Draco ya estaban dormidos para cuando llegaron vía flú a las habitaciones de Severus. La cabeza de Harry descansaba sobre el hombro de Severus, su boca rosada levemente abierta, el chal azul todavía tintineó alegremente cuando apoyó a Harry en su cama. Draco fue colocado a su lado, roncando suavemente. Con unos cuantos movimientos de varita, Narcissa les quitó la ropa y los vistió con sus pijamas. Severus le pasó una mano, cariñosamente, por el cabello de Harry y salió en silencio del cuarto. Narcissa lo siguió después de darles un beso a ambos.

Encontraron a Remus dormido en el sillón. Severus rió, después de correr detrás de dos niños de seis años hiperactivos, cualquiera quedaría deshecho, y allí estaba la prueba. Él se alegraba de que el Lobo había estado allí, de otro modo, sería él el exhausto. Narcissa sonrió y se acercó a Severus, le dio un beso en la mejilla y susurró sus buenas noches, dejándolo asombrado. Sí, había sido una buena semana, solamente esperaba que los siete años de los niños fueran tan placenteros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**¡Hola¡Tanto tiempo!**_

_**Agradezco los reviews y la paciencia….**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**D.L. **_


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 14**

Harry despertó y se acurrucó en la cama. Draco giró y apartó el cabello negro de la cara de su amigo. Una tristeza profunda y un miedo persistente emanaban del pequeño; al menos esto era mejor que la manera en que Harry se sentía en los últimos días. El aplastante peso del auto-disgusto había disminuido considerablemente.

- ¿ Bebé, qué pasa ?- preguntó Draco cuando escuchó un llanto suave.

- Yo...tuve un mal sueño-. Respondió Harry. Se volvió hacia Draco y tembló contra el pecho del rubio.

- ¿ Sobre qué ?- Preguntó Draco con suavidad.

- Era de cuando...cuando fui al hospital-. Harry volvió sus ojos verdes hacia Draco, rogándole que comprendiera. – Nunca antes había ido al doctor...tía Petunia siempre copió los resultados de Dudley y sólo ponía mi nombre en ellos...en la escuela nunca miraron realmente, no les importaba...

- ¡ Eso es estúpido !- Gritó Draco, indignado.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros. – No importa, Ray. No me enfermaba con frecuencia, de todos modos...Pero...pero esta vez tuve que ir al doctor...mi...t-tío me había golpeado antes, pero no como esta vez...Nunca tan...tan mal, Ray, casi...casi me m-m-mató a golpes...Tenía tanto miedo.

Draco abrazó a su amigo con fuerza. Estaba furioso. ¿ Cómo se atrevía alguien a lastimar a su Bebé ?. No entendía cómo esto había pasado; pero se hizo la promesa solemne de que no permitiría que nadie lastime a su Harry, nunca más. La voz suave de Harry continuó, y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Yo...yo nunca, realmente...pensé en eso antes...Creía que así era, que yo merecía ser castigado y encerrado en mi armario, pero después que volví del hospital todo fue diferente. Yo estaba aterrado porque...porque sabía que no importaba lo que yo hiciera... M-mi t-tío siempre me odiaría y me lastimaría...No era justo...No me parecía...

Harry se quedó en silencio y Draco adivinó la próxima palabra. –Correcto. No te parecía correcto que tu tío, alguien mucho más grande que nosotros, pudiera lastimarte como lo hacía.

- Sí-. Harry suspiró, hundiendo su cara en el hombro del rubio. –No me parecía correcto, ya no.

- No lo era-. Dijo Draco, con firmeza, separándose del pequeño para poder mirarle la cara, surcada de lágrimas. – No estaba bien. Tú no eres malo, y ellos ya no están aquí y no volverán. Yo estoy aquí, ahora.

- Gracias, Ray-. Harry sonrió y se limpió las mejillas. Sabía que a su amigo le disgustaba cuando él se alteraba y lloraba.

- Vamos, tengo hambre-. Draco sonrió y saltó de la cama.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Narcissa, Severus y Remus estaban sentados a la mesa del desayuno, esperando a los niños. Narcissa había ido a buscarlos, pero cuando escuchó la seria conversación que estaban sosteniendo, retrocedió. De todos modos, los niños podían vestirse solos. Ya eran lo suficientemente grandes. Severus levantó una ceja cuando ella regresó sin los niños y sin decir palabra. Eventualmente, Draco entró a la habitación con una sonrisa brillante, diciendo en voz alta su 'buenos días'. Harry lo siguió y saludó tímidamente con la mano.

- ¿ Cómo durmieron ?- Remus les preguntó, mientras los niños se sentaban, ya sin necesitar sillas altas. Aunque Harry se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, porque era demasiado pequeño para alcanzar bien la mesa. Ninguno de los adultos lo mencionó.

- Bien-. Respondió Draco. Su madre le lanzó una mirada y el niño puso los ojos en blanco, antes de dirigirse al hombre lobo y decirle, con estricta formalidad y falsa dulzura. – Dormí bien. Gracias. ¿ Espero que usted pueda decir lo mismo ?.

Harry lanzó unas risitas y Draco levantó su nariz. Narcissa frunció el ceño, pero Remus interrumpió antes de que ella pudiese decir nada. – Realmente, Narcissa, no necesita ser tan correcto conmigo. Espero ser considerado un amigo.

- Es una buena manera de practicar- Argumentó ella. – Los modos son importantes, especialmente para el Señor de la familia Malfoy.

- Sí, ya lo sabemos-. Dijo Draco, con un brillo en sus ojos que hizo que Narcissa se mantuviese en silencio por el resto del desayuno.

Después de comer, Severus se levantó para marcharse a sus clases. Harry levantó sus brazos y él, obedientemente, lo alzó y le dio un abrazo rápido. Draco no pidió lo mismo, pero sonrió sinceramente y le deseó un buen día a su Papi. Severus hizo una leve inclinación y salió de la habitación. Remus sólo se sentó, riendo.

- Vamos, niños. Necesitamos ir a la enfermería para otro control- Narcissa se puso de pie y caminó regiamente hacia la sala de estar y la chimenea. Ahora era muy peligroso para los niños andar por los pasillos ( no podían confiar en que no saldrían corriendo ), así que la chimenea de Severus estaba conectada con la de Madam Pomfrey. Harry y Draco la siguieron, con Remus detrás.

Pomfrey revoloteó y trajinó sobre los niños, realizando pruebas. Draco se sentó erguido, respondiéndole con una educación que hizo sentir orgullosa a su madre. Harry, se sentó también, ruborizándose y escondiendo su cara contra el brazo de Draco con frecuencia. Remus trató de calmarlo, pero Harry no se relajaba. No le gustaban los extraños y sus nuevos recuerdos del hospital, hacían que le disgustara la enfermería con una nueva pasión.

- Bien. Están tan sanos como se puede esperar-. Finalmente, Pomfrey se apartó de los niños. – Aunque Harry continúa por debajo del peso y la altura deseables para su edad; él mide tres pies y una pulgada y media, y pesa sesenta y dos libras y media. Draco mide tres pies y seis pulgadas y media y pesa setenta y tres libras. No encuentro nada fuera de lugar. A Harry aún le falta una vacuna. ¿ Quieren que se la dé ahora ?.

- Eso estaría bien-. Asintió Narcissa.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y se volvió hacia Draco, asustado. Draco frunció el ceño a la enfermera y envolvió los hombros de Harry con un brazo cuando ella levantó uno de los brazos del pequeño y comenzó a recitar un hechizo. Harry comenzó a llorar. Pomfrey terminó y le alcanzó una poción para que beba, asegurándole que ya habían acabado. El niño tragó rápidamente, entre lágrimas, y saltó de la cama, corriendo hacia la oficina y la chimenea. Draco lo siguió, dejando que su madre cumpla el ritual de despedida.

-¿ Quieres jugar ?- Le preguntó a Harry, una vez que Remus los llevó, vía flú a las habitaciones de su Papá.

- Bueno-. Harry sonrió.

- ¡ Te voy a ganar !- Gritó Draco, y salió disparado. Harry corrió tras él, riendo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esa tarde, los llevaron a un maestro de gimnasia nuevo; quien, además, enseñaba artes marciales. Narcissa no había podido llevarlo allí cuando Draco era pequeño, pero había querido hacerlo. Lucius lo había prohibido porque era demasiado muggle, pero ahora, él no estaba.

Draco estaba emocionado, pero pronto notó que Harry no estaba contento.

- Muy bien, chicos. Su madre pagó por clases extras de defensa, de una hora de duración- Sonrió el hombre. Los otros niños los dejaron solos. –Cópienme.

Draco obedeció, bien dispuesto. Quería poder proteger a Harry de los abusadores, y aprender a pelear sería de gran ayuda. Harry copió la postura de su nuevo maestro, obedientemente, pero no estaba tan entusiasmado como Draco. Pelear no era algo que él lograse ver como diversión. Después de treinta minutos de aprender cómo esquivar y bloquear, su maestro comenzó a lanzarle golpes a Draco, lentamente.

El rubio hizo lo que había aprendido y recibió elogios. Cuando llegó el turno de Harry, el niño se paró en el lugar que Draco ocupara un momento antes, y levantó la vista hacia el hombre que les enseñaba. El maestro sonrió tranquilizadoramente, luego su expresión mudó en una de concentración y le lanzó un golpe. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y se quedó duro. Su tío se inclinaba sobre él, con su cara púrpura de ira, los puños preparados para golpearlo. Cayó, ovillándose en el suelo y sollozando. Draco corrió a su lado. El maestro retrocedió sorprendido.

- Harry, está bien. Estás a salvo, nadie va a lastimarte-. Prometió Draco, acariciando el cabello del pequeño. Le tomó un rato largo, pero, eventualmente, Harry se sentó y se acurrucó en los brazos de Draco.

- ¿ Estás bien, Harry ?- Preguntó el maestro, con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos oscuros.

Harry asintió y se ruborizó. ¿ Cómo podía ser tan estúpido ?. Él sabía que su tío no estaba allí. Draco no permitiría que nadie lo lastimara. Se puso de pie e hizo una seña diciendo que lo intentaría otra vez. Pero, cuando el maestro se movió tentativamente como para golpearlo en el rostro, sucedió otra vez: gritó y se arrojó hacia atrás.

Draco se paró entre el maestro y Harry. – Terminamos por hoy -. Ordenó.

–Gracias por su instrucción.

El hombre asintió y los dejó solos, tomando lugar al otro lado de la habitación. Satisfecho, Draco se arrodilló al lado de Harry y trató de hacer que abandonara su posición defensiva. Sin éxito. Las olas de terror que emanaban Harry eran demasiado poderosas y Draco no podía llegar hasta él.

- Shhh, está bien, Bebé. Aquí estoy-. Susurró, envolviéndose alrededor de Harry, en actitud protectora. – Vamos. Estás bien, ya hice que se fuera. Vamos, Bebé, sé que tú puedes, cálmate. Estás a salvo.

Harry, aún llorando, se relajó y se movió, de modo que quedó apretado contra el pecho de Draco. El rubio lo sostuvo, con la cabeza justo debajo de su barbilla, sólo estuvo allí, hasta que Harry dejó de llorar. Justo se sentaban, cuando Narcissa entró a la habitación para llevarlos de vuelta a casa. Los niños no dijeron nada mientras ella se despedía y le agradecía al maestro. Él los miró con sospecha y lástima, pero no mencionó a Narcissa el quiebre de Harry.

- ¿ Cómo les fue ?- Preguntó Narcissa, una vez que se encontraron a salvo dentro de la sala de estar de Severus.

- Harry no puede ir a las clases de defensa-. Le dijo Draco. –Lo asusta. Cayó al suelo y se protegió cuando el maestro quiso enseñarle un movimiento. Tiene miedo de ser golpeado.

- Dejaré que Severus decida si continúa o no-. Respondió Narcissa. Harry estaba junto a su hijo, ruborizado y mortificado. Trató de hacerlo sentir mejor. – Harry, no es tu culpa que tengas miedo-. El niño asintió en silencio, pero no se relajó ni la miró a la cara. Draco se paró con una expresión demandante, con las manos en las caderas, pero ella no le dio lo que él quería, no dijo que Harry no tenía que volver. Con un suspiro, dijo. – Tienen una hora antes de la cena. ¿ Por qué no toman un baño ?.

Draco no respondió al principio, luego retrocedió. – Vamos, Harry.

Narcissa frunció el ceño. – Quiero que tomen el baño separados. Son grandes para bañarse juntos.

Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró confundido, sorprendido y desdichado. Draco parecía sólo enojado. –No lo somos.

- No discutas conmigo, Draco-. Advirtió Narcissa.

- Vamos a bañarnos-.Draco le lanzó una mirada iracunda y tironeó de la mano de Harry para que se mueva.

-¡ Draco Malfoy !

-¡ No !- Draco gritó y corrió hacia el baño. Harry parecía temeroso, pero corrió tras su amigo.

Narcissa dio dos largos pasos, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. La puerta del baño se cerró con un golpe y no pudo abrirla. Reconoció la magia de su hijo, suspiró sabiendo que no podría entrar. Se alejó, pensando en el castigo apropiado a su comportamiento. En el baño, Harry miraba a su amigo con ojos desorbitados.

-¿ Por qué está enojada ?- Preguntó jadeando.

- No lo sé-. Draco se encogió de hombros, sin cuidado, sus movimientos aún rígidos por la ira. –Vamos a bañarnos.

-¿ Por qué piensa que somos demasiado grandes ?- Harry preguntó mientras se quitaba la ropa. El rubio hacía lo mismo.

- No lo sé-. Draco repitió. –Ella está siendo estúpida.

-¡ Ray !- Harry lo reprendió. –Es tu Mami. No deberías decir eso.

Draco lo ignoró y giró el grifo para llenar la bañera con agua caliente. –Vamos, puedes tener el barco rojo.

- ¡ Bueno !- Harry sonrió. Discusión olvidada. El cuerpo de Draco se relajó mientras miraba cómo Harry entraba alegremente a la bañera y tomaba el bote rojo. Él tomó el azul y comenzaron a jugar. Vapor y risas llenaron el aire.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Narcissa...

- No, Severus- Lo miró furiosa, dándose cuenta de que él pensaba como Draco sobre el tema del baño. –Ellos ya tienen siete años, no deberían bañarse juntos, y tampoco deberían dormir juntos. Este tiempo es crítico, también para Harry. Necesitamos incentivar la independencia.

Severus no dijo nada. Remus se mantenía en silencio, parado junto al fuego, mientras él y Narcissa estaban sentados en el sofá. La cena debería haber finalizado para entonces, pero los niños seguían encerrados en el baño, jugando. Podían oír sus risas desde allí. Él sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso. Narcissa ya había pensado en llevarse a Draco, no podía seguir oponiéndose a sus ideas.

- Muy bien. Necesitan ser más independientes y modestos-. Respondió Severus, finalmente. – Me dijiste que Harry no respondió bien a las clases de artes marciales. Es comprensible, de por sí, es tímido con los extraños, y hacer que alguien lo golpee, no es la mejor manera de incentivarlo. Concuerdo en que tiene que poder defenderse, sin embargo, propongo que después de la clase de gimnasia, Remus traiga a Harry para enseñarle autodefensa. Draco continuaría las clases con su instructor. Eso le dará un tiempo de separación a los niños, y hará que Draco tenga la oportunidad de afirmarse.

- Él no se bañará más con Harry-. Dijo Narcissa, mostrándole que no pensaba retroceder en su decisión.

Severus suspiró. – Les diré que deberán bañarse separados, pero continuarán durmiendo juntos.

- Bien-. Narcissa concordó. – Veré si están listos para la cena.

Remus esperó a que ella deje la habitación, luego se acercó al Profesor de Pociones. –Severus, no puedo cuidar a Harry. Esta es la última noche que puedo quedarme¿ recuerdas ?. Será luna llena en una semana.

Severus vio que el hombre estaba cansado, pero nada más. Salvo la tristeza. Si Remus se atenía a la regla que Severus había establecido, debía irse una semana antes de la luna llena, y eso significaría perderse totalmente a Harry en sus ocho años. Ahora que conocía mejor al hombre, notó que sus exigencias eran un tanto extremas.

- Puedes quedarte hasta el día anterior a la luna llena, y tres días después-. Respondió Severus. – Encontraré alguien para que cuide a Harry los días que tú no puedas hacerlo.

- Gracias-. Dijo Remus, suavemente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco no era la imagen de la felicidad cuando Severus le dijo que ya no podía bañarse con Harry. Quiso protestar, pero Harry le apretó la mano bajo la mesa. Sintió la inseguridad y el miedo en su Bebé. Harry amaba a su Papi, pero aún dudaba de la continuidad en el cariño de Severus. No quería probarlo. Así que, Draco quedó en silencio, pero les lanzó una mirada furiosa a los adultos. Se sintió mejor cuando Severus dijo que Harry no tomaría las clases de defensa personal, pero siguió enojado con su madre hasta que se retiraron esa noche.

La mañana siguiente, Narcissa continuó con las clases de política, etiqueta e historia de la familia Malfoy. Harry tomó sus clases con Remus. Aprendía cosas diferentes cada día. Algunos días, Remus pasaba horas hablando de James, Lily y Sirius; otros, se enfocaba en lectura y matemática. Ocasionalmente, discutían teoría de la magia. Después del almuerzo, Draco y Harry se trasladaban, vía flú, a su clase de gimnasia. Pasaban dos horas allí, luego Remus buscaba a Harry, y una hora más tarde, Narcissa traía a Draco, de vuelta a casa.

Los niños se bañaban, separados; cenaban, jugaban con su Papi por una hora o un poco más, y se retiraban a descansar.

Severus estaba contento con la marcha de las cosas. Harry parecía más relajado, y su mirada, menos atormentada. Era obvio que aún se sentía herido en mente y espíritu, pero mostraba un progreso notable. Draco era el mismo niño que Severus recordaba. Tal vez, un poco menos egoísta -siempre considerando a Harry en primer lugar- pero eso era una mejora, según opinaba Severus. Si pensaba en lo que podría haber sido la mentalidad de Harry, sin Draco, Harry estaba cada vez mejor.

Pero, Narcissa no estaba tan contenta. No le agradaba cómo Harry consumía la mente de su hijo. Todo pasaba a un segundo plano cuando Harry necesitaba alguna cosa, aunque debía admitir que el pequeño, raramente pedía algo. Y esa, era otra cosa que le molestaba. Harry hablaba muy poco. Draco hablaba por él. Siempre diciendo, 'Harry quiere...Nosotros queremos...A Harry no le gusta...Nos gusta'...Ella se alegraba de que había dejado de decirle 'Bebé', excepto en privado, pero esta conexión no era algo bueno, ni saludable.

Era viernes por la mañana. Harry despertó primero y sonrió alegremente. Saltó sobre su mejor amigo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin misericordia. Draco gritó riendo, y con facilidad revirtió la posición, Harry quedó abajo recibiendo las cosquillas. Cuando ninguno pudo seguir respirando, se detuvieron y se sentaron, ambos con el cabello enredado y desarreglado. Harry rió otra vez viendo como Draco intentaba peinar su largo cabello con los dedos. El rubio sacó la lengua, bromeando.

- Vamos, tengo hambre-. Dijo Draco, alegremente, saltando de la cama y yendo hacia el armario de la ropa.

Harry sonrió. –Tu Mamá se va a enojar por como tienes el cabello.

- Entonces, arréglalo-. Draco se encogió de hombros.

Harry, obediente, se levantó, fue hacia su amigo, y pasó las manos por las sedosas y blancas hebras. Mientras bajaba las manos, la magia se desprendía de sus dedos, y el cabello de Draco se desenredaba y caía como una sábana brillante y suave hasta la mitad de su espalda. Draco le sonrió por encima del hombro y le alcanzó la ropa. Harry se vistió, sin importarle que su mejor amigo las eligiera por él, y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

-¡ Buenos días !- Gritó Draco, ignorando el ceño fruncido de su madre.

- Queremos tostadas con mermelada de fresa.

-¿ Qué quieres tú, Harry ?- Preguntó Narcissa, ignorando a su hijo.

- Lo que dijo Draco, está bien-. El pequeño sonrió y se sentó silenciosamente.

- Tengo hambre, Mami- Lloriqueó Draco, impaciente.

Narcissa no dijo nada mientras preparaba las tostadas. Alrededor, conversaban casualmente, hasta que Severus se levantó para ir a trabajar. Alzó a Harry, abrazándolo y el niño le respondió apretándose contra su cuello. Severus sonrió y lo bajó, saludando con la mano al rubio que le deseaba un buen día a los gritos.

- Ven, Draco-. Narcissa se puso de pie. – Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

- Sí, madre-. Draco besó a Harry en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, siguiendo a su madre.

Harry se volvió hacia Remus y el hombre lobo lo alzó con facilidad. -¿Qué quieres aprender hoy ?- Preguntó, mientras lo cargaba hasta el cuarto de juegos.

- ¿ A dónde vamos ?-Preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño. Su madre encendió el fuego y tomó polvo flú. Lo usual era que las clases fueran en el sofá. Sólo usaban el flú para ir a las clases de gimnasia, y era muy temprano todavía.

- He decidido que tendremos las clases en otra parte. Vamos, Draco-. Respondió, llamándolo a su lado, con un gesto de su fina mano. Pero, Draco tenía un mal presentimiento y retrocedió.

-¿ Por qué ?. ¿ Y qué pasará con Harry ?

- No te lo voy a pedir otra vez, Draconis-. Narcissa entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡ Y qué pasa con Harry !- Demandó Draco, nuevamente, esta vez, levantando la voz.

- Desmaius-. Susurró ella, viendo cómo su hijo caía al suelo. – Lo siento, Dragón, pero debo hacerlo-. Lo alzó en sus brazos y lo cargó hasta la chimenea. Desaparecieron juntos en un relámpago de fuego verde. Harry entró corriendo a la habitación, sintió que algo estaba terriblemente mal cuando Draco cayó inconsciente. Vio la habitación vacía y corrió alrededor llamando a Ray a los gritos. Remus lo siguió sin decir nada. Harry buscó en cada habitación, por lo menos tres veces, finalmente, cayó junto a la chimenea, llorando. Remus trató de abrazarlo, pero fue repelido duramente.

-¡ Quiero a Ray !- Lloraba Harry, miserablemente. - ¡ Él me prometió !. ¡ Él PROMETIÓ que nunca me iba a abandonar !

Remus se sentó a esperar, sintiéndose inútil. Después de cuatro horas, finalmente, Harry se durmió exhausto y le fue posible cargarlo hasta la cama. Severus no estuvo para nada contento cuando volvió a casa. Sus ojos negros brillaron con furia y salió disparado de la habitación, en busca de Narcissa, pero sus rastros estaban cubiertos y no pudo encontrar ni una pista de su nueva ubicación. Regresó a sus habitaciones con las manos vacías, poco después de la cena.

Harry estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, con las rodillas contra el pecho, y sus ojos verdes apagados, mirando fijamente al fuego. Severus sintió que su corazón se estrujaba ante la escena, y se acercó en silencio. Se sentó a su lado, pero Harry no se movió ni emitió ningún sonido de reconocimiento.

Severus suspiró y pasó un brazo por sobre los pequeños hombros de Harry.

- Lo siento, Harry-. Dijo, suavemente. – Draco no querría verte tan triste. Él va a volver, y hasta entonces, vamos a tener que cuidarnos uno al otro.

-¿ Por qué se lo llevó ?- Harry preguntó en un susurro. -¿ Hice algo malo ?. ¿ Ella no quería que Draco esté conmigo ?. ¿ Soy malo ? .

- No, Harry-. Dijo Severus con fiereza, odiando a Narcissa en ese momento. Atrajo a Harry hasta su regazo y comenzó a mecerlo. – Tú no eres malo. No es por ti que ella se llevó a Draco. Ella quiere que él sea fuerte, un líder para su familia. Pensó que no estaba aprendiendo lo suficiente, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿ Por qué no le agrado ?. ¿ Por qué mi tío me odia ?- Preguntó Harry, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. -¿ Qué hice mal ?.

- Harry, te dije que no es por ti. Le agradas a la señora Malfoy. Cometió un error, es todo-. Severus levantó la cara de Harry para asegurarse que lo escuchara. –Y tu familia... Ellos te odiaban por lo que tú les demostrabas, tú eres bello, poderoso y especial. Por eso se enojaban, estaban celosos. ¿ Sabes lo que eso significa ?.

- Sí-. Harry asintió, aferrándose a la camisa de Severus. Sus ojos traicionaban su desesperación por creer lo que le estaba diciendo, y que Harry no podía hacerlo. – A veces, yo estaba celoso de Dudley, sólo quería que me notaran y me amaran... Y Ray me ama, pero se lo llevó... ¡ No quiero que se vaya, papi !. ¡ Haré lo que sea, por favor !. ¡ Por favor, trae a Ray de vuelta !.

- Harry, haré todo lo que pueda, pero no pude encontrarla-. Severus acurrucó la cabeza del pequeño sobre su hombro mientras lloraba. – Draco no es el único que te quiere, Remus y yo estamos aquí y no nos iremos a ningún lado.

- Ray dijo lo mismo-. Murmuró Harry, tristemente, quedándose dormido.

- Maldita Narcissa-. Dijo Severus en voz baja, contemplando la cara pálida y demacrada de Harry. Más que nada, quería aliviar la pena del niño, pero no podía hacerlo. Y odiaba ese sentimiento. – Maldita.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿ Qué pasa Weasley ?- Preguntó Vincent, cuando Ron entró al salón oscuro y abandonado. Greg a su lado.

- Malfoy se ha ido-. Respondió Ron. –Desde esta mañana. Harry y Malfoy, habitualmente se van unas horas, por la tarde, pero nunca separados. Pensé que volvería, pero no lo hizo; ni creo que regrese. Pienso que Dumbledore los ha separado, finalmente.

Vincent observó el mapa y vio que Ron decía la verdad. Ni Narcissa ni Draco estaban en las habitaciones de Severus. Harry dormía solo en su cama. Greg compartió una mirada preocupada con su mejor amigo. Ahora que Draco no estaba en Hogwarts, ellos no podían vigilarlo, y eso los preocupaba. ¿ Y si sucedió algo malo con su condición física y por eso lo separaron del Niño que Vivió ?.

-¿ Por qué ahora ?. ¿Por qué los separaron ?. ¿ Crees que pasó algo con Draco ?- Greg le preguntó a Ron.

- No lo sé-. Ron frunció el ceño. – Es sospechoso. Quiero decir, estuvieron juntos casi por un mes. Algo debe haber cambiado para que retiren a Malfoy.

- ¿ Nos harás saber si regresa ?-. Pidió Vincent, suavemente, y sonrió agradecido cuando Ron asintió. –Gracias, Weasley, realmente lo apreciamos.

- No hay problema-. Murmuró Ron, dejándolos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡ Esto es tan frustrante !- Gruñó Pansy, colocando la vasija. –¡ No sabemos lo que sucede !

-¿ Y qué más podemos hacer ?- Preguntó Greg, mientras encendía las velas colocadas en círculo sobre el suelo, alrededor del visor.

- Nada-. Respondió Vincent. – Esperemos poder descubrir dónde está Draco por el trasfondo de la imagen.

- Hagámoslo-. Pansy se acomodó. Los chicos se sentaron y ella comenzó con el hechizo de activación.

El agua de la vasija permaneció clara. Pero una vez que Pansy se quedó en silencio, la superficie comenzó a ondear. Observaban, con los ojos fijos en el agua. Lentamente, las ondas se detuvieron y vieron en la superficie del agua, a Draco. Era niño, tendría alrededor de siete años. Tenía los ojos cerrados, dormía pacíficamente en una pequeña habitación. La cama parecía una cama normal, y el cubrecama era un lujoso edredón. De pronto, la cara del rubio se frunció, lucía incómodo, y rápidamente la incomodidad se volvió angustia. El niño se irguió de un salto y buscó con la mirada, frenéticamente, alrededor del cuarto, pero estaba vacío. Pansy observó horrorizada, cómo su mejor amigo juntó la rodillas contra su pecho, meciéndose sobre la cama, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas pálidas.

Harry se despertó de una pesadilla, gritando. Su corazón se aceleraba y los monstruos que vivían en las sombras de la habitación, lo acechaban. El cuarto era demasiado grande. Las cosas podían alcanzarlo. Gritó otra vez, viendo cómo los monstruos con garras intentaban alcanzarlo. Severus entró corriendo a la habitación, hacia el niño aterrorizado. Harry se retorció en sus brazos, pero se tranquilizó cuando reconoció a su Papá.

- Está bien, Harry-. Prometió Severus, abrazándolo. –Sólo fue un sueño. Yo estoy aquí.

- Papi…- Harry sollozó. -…haz que se vayan…

-¿ Quiénes ?- Preguntó, acariciando el cabello de Harry y despejando su carita dulce.

- Los monstruos-. Dijo Harry, lastimosamente. – No dejes que me lastimen.

- No los dejaré-. Prometió Severus, acunando al pequeño que lloraba, contra su pecho desnudo. Sin cuidado, se colocó el cabello tras las orejas, ya alcanzaba sus hombros. Cuidadosamente levantó a Harry, sabiendo que no podría dormir allí, y lo cargó hasta su habitación. El niño se acurrucó en las sábanas negras de su enorme cama, y cuando Severus se acostó, se acurrucó contra él.

Harry se quedó dormido, eventualmente, pero se despertó una vez más, de otra pesadilla que no pudo recordar. Severus lo mantuvo abrazado hasta que volvió a dormirse. Él se quedó allí, mirando el cielo raso, preguntándose cómo llegó a esto. Había un niño- el hijo de su enemigo¡ nada menos! – durmiendo a su lado, en su cama. Y lo más increíble, era que él abrazaba al niño, protegiéndolo, y que la única cosa en su mente eran modos de devolverle la paz a la mente y al corazón de _su _niño. Difícilmente podía creer los sentimientos posesivos y de protección que surgían en él como un torrente. Ni siquiera sus Slytherins lo hicieron sentir de ese modo. ¿ Qué iba a hacer ?.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Terminaba el viernes. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se dirigieron a la oficina del Director, para escuchar el reporte del progreso de Harry. Ron no se sorprendió cuando Dumbledore no mencionó la desaparición de Draco. De hecho, Ron sospechaba que Dumbledore no sabía lo sucedido, y esto lo enfurecía. ¡ Nunca debieron dejar a Harry al cuidado de Snape !. ¿ Quién sabe qué más hizo ese Slytherin, que el Director desconocía ?. ¿ Pero, qué podía hacer él ?. Si hablaba, tendría que explicar por qué no había revelado que el mapa estaba en su poder – sin mencionar cómo lo había conseguido- ; pero Harry podía estar en problemas, y él era el único que lo sabía, y podía ayudarlo.

Ron levantó la cabeza y llamó la atención de todos. -¿ Qué sabe sobre Malfoy, Profesor ?. Él ya no está con Harry. Sólo quiero saber por qué.

Dumbledore miró al joven Gryffindor. -¿ Cómo lo sabes ?. Yo no estoy al tanto de la ausencia del Señor Malfoy.

- Tengo el Mapa de los Merodeadores, Señor.- Admitió Ron. – Malfoy no está en el castillo desde ayer por la mañana. Nunca estuvo tanto tiempo separado de Harry, y me preocupa.

-¡ Ron !- Ginny gritó, asombrada. -¿ Por qué no nos informaste ?

- Ustedes ya sabían dónde estaba Harry-. Contestó Ron con una mirada furiosa. –No vi la necesidad de avisarles que encontré el mapa.

-¿ Y dónde lo encontró, Señor Weasley ?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

Ron se ruborizó. – Encontré un potente hechizo convocador en la biblioteca. Lo usé para convocar el mapa, fui el más sorprendido cuando funcionó, realmente.

- Sí, bueno…- Dumbledore rió. – Una gran necesidad puede darle una gran fuerza a un hechizo.

- No puedo creer que no nos dijeras nada-. Murmuró Hermione, con una mirada herida en sus ojos marrones.

- No nos hablábamos en ese momento¿ recuerdas ?.- Espetó, y Hermione quedó en silencio. También los otros.

- Muy bien. Voy a averiguar qué pasó con el Señor Malfoy-. Dijo Dumbledore. –Vuelvan mañana por la tarde.

- Gracias, Director-. Dijo Neville, viendo que nadie pensaba hacerlo.

- De nada-. Respondió Dumbledore, despidiendo a los estudiantes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry levantó sus brazos hacia Severus cuando el Profesor de Pociones entró a sus habitaciones. Severus alzó al niño y Harry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, ignorando el olor que emanaba de su túnica negra. Remus se paró en la entrada a la cocina, con una mirada triste y cansada. Severus hizo un gesto con su barbilla, para que se sentaran en el sofá.

- ¿ Cómo estuvo hoy ?

- No habló ni una vez-. Respondió Remus. Se sentó frente a Severus, para que pudiera verlo fácilmente. Severus apretó su abrazo sobre Harry, y Remus sonrió.

-¿ Comió ?.

- Sí, pero no lo que comería normalmente. Participó en sus clases, pero sólo escribió las respuestas. Me dejó llevarlo a su clase de gimnasia, pero cuando estuvo seguro de que Draco no iría, quiso volver a casa. Me disculpé con el maestro y lo traje de vuelta.

- Está bien-. Severus miró a Harry, pero el pequeño tenía la carita escondida contra su cuello. Trazó círculos tranquilizadores en su espalda, pero se tensó cuando el fuego llameó. La cabeza de Harry se levantó, y sus ojos brillantes observaron esperanzados. Se derrumbó contra el pecho de Severus, otra vez, cuando vio que se trataba de Dumbledore.

- Severus, hijo mío¿ qué sucedió ?- Preguntó el Director, sentándose junto a Remus. El hombre lobo le hizo lugar, sin decir nada.

- Narcissa se llevó a Draco. Creyó que no aprendía lo suficiente en este ambiente, especialmente considerando sus obligaciones próximas como Señor de la famila Malfoy.

- Ya veo-. Los ojos de Dumbledore se detuvieron en la cabeza de Harry.-¿ Cómo lo está tomando ?.

- Mal-. Respondió Severus, en tono neutro, pero la mirada dura en sus ojos, le dijo a Dumbledore todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-¿ Por qué no me lo dijiste antes ?

- Esperaba que para este momento, ya hubiesen regresado. ¿ Cómo lo supo ?. Planeaba pasar después de acostar a Harry.

- Tengo mis maneras-. Dumbledore lo miró con los ojos brillantes, y sonriendo. Severus respondió con una mueca de disgusto, y él cambió de tema rápidamente. – Te ayudaré en la búsqueda.

- Esa no es la mejor idea-. Respondió Severus, de mala gana. – No queremos guiar a nadie hasta ellos.

- Comprendo, hijo mío-. Dumbledore se puso de pie. – Espero que pronto te sientas mejor, Harry. Si alguno de ustedes necesita algo, saben dónde encontrarme.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco lanzó una mirada furiosa por la ventana, hacia fuera de su habitación. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, y estaba hambriento. Había dormido mal, y cuando el sol apareció, finalmente, buscó a su madre. Sabía lo que había sucedido. Ella lo había llevado lejos, y él estaba furioso. Aún podía sentir a Harry, pero instintivamente sabía que su Bebé estaba muy lejos. Interiormente se retorcía de miedo ante ese sentimiento, pero su madre no lo escuchaba.

Había gritado, demandado, ordenado, y, eventualmente, suplicado, que lo lleve de regreso con su Papá y con Harry, pero su madre no lo hizo. Así que se encerró en su habitación, rehusándose a comer o a estudiar sus lecciones. Narcissa lo había dejado, diciéndole que sólo volvería a ver a Harry cuando cumpliera con sus clases.

Suspiró nuevamente, mirando fijo hacia la noche. No tenía idea de dónde estaba. Sólo sabía, vagamente, hacia dónde quedaba Hogwarts. No tenía modo de regresar a Harry, él solo. Lo único que le quedaba era hacer lo que su madre decía, y esperar a que lo lleve de regreso. Su mirada se endureció. La obligaría a hacerlo. Actuaría como el hijo y el Señor perfecto, y ella estará obligada a cumplir con su promesa. Y él no permitirá que vuelva a llevarlo. No lo haría. Una vez que regrese con Harry, él la desterraría de su lado. Nunca le perdonaría lo que les hizo.

Levantó la mano hasta su pecho y sus dedos se curvaron con fuerza sobre la tela, casi desgarrándola. Sentía allí, la pena devastadora de Harry; y él haría que esa pena se desvanezca. Haría que Harry se sienta bien, otra vez. – Ya voy, Bebé. Sólo espérame un poquito más, ya voy-. Prometió, finalmente yendo hacia su cama.

El juego comenzará mañana, y él vencerá a su madre. Ni siquiera ella lo detendrá. Él era el señor Malfoy, después de todo, y nadie le niega nada al Señor Malfoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El sábado y el domingo pasaron lentamente. Harry permaneció en silencio, pero sonrió y jugó tranquilamente con su Papá. Severus nunca dejó su lado, y cada noche, le permitió dormir con él. Eso no detuvo las pesadillas, pero suavizó sus efectos al despertar. Remus no estaba allí para ayudarlo, el viernes se había retirado, para prepararse para la luna llena del sábado por la noche, y no regresaría hasta el lunes. Pero estaba bien, pues Harry sólo quería a su Papá.

Draco pasaba un momento aún más duro, porque no tenía a nadie que lo consuele, nadie en quién confiar. Actuaba en forma huraña, pero hacía lo que su madre le pedía. Obedecía, fría y educadamente. Los resultados de su trabajo eran excelentes, forzándose a cumplir todo perfectamente, aún cuando se sentía cansado y enojado. Se despertó cada noche con Harry, y le tomó todo su autocontrol esconderle a su madre cómo se sentía realmente, pero lo hizo. Podía ver cómo crecían su aprobación y su orgullo. Ansiaba no tener que esperar mucho tiempo más.

La medianoche se aproximaba lentamente, Severus observaba a Harry con preocupación. ¿ Qué sucedería cuando los niños crezcan un año, separados ?. No podía creer que Narcissa se arriesgara de este modo. Draco saldría tan lastimado de esto, como Harry. Sus manos vagaron hasta que palparon las formas de las pociones que tenía en sus bolsillos. Tenía varias, pero él quería asegurarse de tener todo lo que Harry podría necesitar si hubiera problemas.

El reloj comenzó a dar la hora, Harry se arqueó sobre la cama, con su cuerpo rígido. Eso fue todo lo que Severus vio antes de ser arrojado por la habitación y golpeado contra la pared. Cayó inconsciente. Draco espejó los movimientos de Harry, a cientos de millas de distancia. La magia golpeaba alrededor, llenaba las habitaciones, mientras un año más, retornaba a sus cuerpos y a sus mentes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Capítulo XV

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 15**

Severus fue sacado de la inconsciencia por el sonido de débiles y doloridos sollozos. Se puso de pie y tambaleó hacia la cama. Harry yacía boca abajo. Sus ojos abiertos y llenos de lágrimas; en ese momento su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo y se le escapó otro sollozo. Severus corrió al lado del niño y afectuosamente le acarició la cabeza. Harry lloró desconsoladamente ante el contacto; ¡ todo le dolía !.

-Todo va estar bien, Harry-. Prometió Severus. –Ya regreso, voy a traerte pociones para hacerte sentir mejor.

Giró y salió rápido de la habitación. Él sabía cuál era el problema. Sin Draco, la transformación era mucho menos calma, causaba tensiones musculares y calambres al cuerpo de Harry, que se veía forzado a crecer a paso veloz.

Por suerte, tenía pociones a mano para ayudarlo con eso. Abrió el armario, encontró los frascos que necesitaba y regresó apresurado junto su hijo sufriente.

- Aquí, Harry, toma esto.

El niño lloraba y jadeaba, pero se las arregló para abrir la boca. Severus le administró las pociones y le ayudó a tragar, masajeándole la apretada garganta. Tan pronto como las pociones fueron ingeridas, Harry se relajó y emitió un penoso suspiro. Severus le acarició el cabello y murmuró suavemente que todo estaba bien, que ya todo había terminado.

Tomó unos buenos quince minutos, hasta que Harry se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para levantar los brazos, pidiendo que lo cargue. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro, envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello y las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su Papá. – Vamos, te llevaré con Madam Pomfrey-. Dijo Severus, saliendo de la habitación. Sabía que por flú, empeoraría el dolor en cuerpo de Harry, así que recorrió a pie los pasillos del castillo. Harry no hablaba, pero, al menos había dejado de llorar.

- Llegas tarde-. Lo regañó Pomfrey, cuando Severus entró a la enfermería.

- Pasó un mal momento-. Dijo él.

Ella asintió, conocedoramente, y le indicó a Severus que acueste al niño en la cama. Él lo hizo, pero Harry no le soltó la mano, se aferraba a ella y escondía su cara contra el antebrazo de su Papá. Pomfrey le habló suavemente para no asustarlo más, y rápidamente hizo los controles. Chasqueó la lengua por el daño que encontró, y comenzó a realizar encantamientos sanadores, para completar el trabajo que las pociones habían comenzado.

- Listo-. Dijo, satisfecha, una buena media hora más tarde. –Debería sentirse como nuevo, aunque aún me preocupan su peso y su altura. Continúa por debajo del promedio. Sólo creció dos pulgadas y es apenas dos y media libras más pesado.

- Si está repitiendo la altura y el peso de cuando tenía esta edad, tal vez no hay nada que podamos hacer-. Dijo Severus, levantando a Harry, otra vez. - ¿ Te sientes mejor, Harry ?

El niño asintió, su cabello despeinado hizo cosquillas al cuello de Severus.

- Dile gracias a Madam Pomfrey-. Le ordenó.

Harry levantó la cabeza y la saludó con la mano, sonriendo tímidamente. Pomfrey aceptó el gesto. – Por nada, Harry. Si necesitas algo más, no temas venir. Ahora, este es tu premio por ser un buen niño.

Harry aceptó el chocolate pero no lo comió. Severus la saludó con una inclinación y se dirigió a la oficina para regresar a sus habitaciones vía flú.

Remus estaba acostado en el sofá y lucía pésimo. El hombre lobo les sonrió, aunque sus ojos parecían oscurecidos por el dolor. Harry ahogó un grito y se retorció hasta que Severus lo bajó. Inmediatamente corrió junto al hombre lobo.

- Estás lastimado-. Dijo Harry, suavemente, los ojos brillantes y preocupados detrás de los lentes.

- Tu Papá me va a componer-. Le aseguró Remus, y le pasó la mano por el cabello.

-¿ Por qué no ordenas el desayuno, Harry, mientras atiendo a Remus ?

Harry asintió y corrió a la cocina. Severus fue a su laboratorio y retornó enseguida con varias pociones, las que Remus tomó rápidamente, mientras Severus le contaba cómo había sido la mañana de Harry. Remus apoyó el último frasco, y sus ojos se nublaron, preocupados. – Draco debe haber pasado por lo mismo. Piensas que Narcissa...

- Ella le habrá conseguido atención médica-. Severus descartó la preocupación. –Pero, necesitamos encontrarlo.

Remus afirmó con un gesto y quiso levantarse, pero se desplomó. Sus ojos ámbar cayeron sobre el Profesor de Pociones, llenos de sospecha. Severus sonrió sombriamente. – Sí, recién tomaste una poción suave para dormir. Te sentirás mejor cuando despiertes-. Remus gruñó, pero ya estaba dormido antes de poder decir nada.

- Papá, el desayuno está listo-. Dijo Harry desde la puerta. Severus hizo una inclinación, y fue a comer.

Estaban a mitad de la comida cuando Harry habló. –Si Moony está durmiendo, ¿ quién se quedará conmigo ?

- Tienes ocho años, estoy seguro de que estarás bien, serán sólo un par de horas. Remus se despertará antes del almuerzo.

- Muy bien-. Harry sonrió agradecido por no tener que estar con ningún extraño.

- Si necesitas algo, sabes cómo usar el polvo flú. Sólo llama 'Salón de Pociones'.

- Sí, Papá.

Severus movió su varita y convocó unos libros para él. Introducciones para las cuatro grandes asignaturas que ofrece Hogwarts: Pociones, Defensa, Encantamientos y Transformaciones. – Comienza a estudiar estos libros, mientras esperas a Remus.

- Lo haré-. Prometió Harry, tomando los libros. –Que tengas un buen día.

Severus hizo una inclinación y se paró. Estaba en la puerta cuando la voz de Harry le llegó, pequeña y triste. –Papá, ¿ cuándo volverá Ray ?

- No lo sé. Continuamos buscándolo-. Dijo Severus, y lo dejó con el Lobo dormido.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Harry estudiaba los libros junto a la chimenea. No quería irse, en caso de que Ray volviera. Remus durmió por horas y Harry tuvo hambre, así que fue a la cocina y ordenó el almuerzo. Ray le enseñó que si se paraba en la cocina y llamaba a un elfo, uno aparecería y podría darle la orden. Se sentó a la mesa en silencio, mirando fijamente la silla de Ray.

Un enorme dolor creció en su pecho. Ray le había prometido que iba estar con él y nunca iba a dejarlo. Harry sabía que no era culpa de Ray, que la Sra. Malfoy se lo haya llevado, y todo porque él era un anormal que no merecía la pena. Las voces de los Dursley se elevaron en su mente, mofándose, burlándose. Su nuevo Papá le había dicho que él era bueno, pero...¿ y si estaba equivocado ?. ¿ Y si todavía no vio la maldad en él ?. Tal vez la señora Malfoy la había visto.

La comida apareció y Harry comió mecánicamente. Ahora comprendía. Sí, ahora sí, finalmente. Él no merecía la pena, era un anormal que no merecía ser amado. A Ray se lo habían llevado por su bien. Y su Papá se iría cuando se dé cuenta de la verdad. Se iba a quedar solo, otra vez. Tal vez, hasta lo envíen de vuelta con los Dursley, a donde pertenecía, y a donde sería castigado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro pálido.No quería creerlo, pero no podía fingir más. Tiró la silla a un lado y corrió a su cuarto, a esconderse bajo la cama. Lloró en silencio, deseando que su Papá lo hiciera de una vez, y lo enviara lejos; deseando que viniera a casa y lo consolara. ¡ Estaba tan confundido, y dolía tanto !.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Draco gritó y tiró la esfera de cristal contra la pared. Se estrelló.

Se apretó el pecho y cerró los ojos para evitar las lágrimas.

¡ Harry lo necesitaba !. ¡ Él podía sentirlo !. ¡ Y su madre no lo llevaría de vuelta hasta que aprendiera sus lecciones a la perfección !. Dio grandes pasos hacia los estantes y tomó los libros. ¡ Debía apresurarse !

- Espera, Bebé, ya volveré. Te prometo que voy a volver-. Susurró, y comenzó a memorizar los libros de historia de la familia y de política.

V**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Severus regresó a sus habitaciones después de la cena y frunció el ceño cuando vio que Remus aún dormía en el sofá. -¡ Harry !- llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Con el corazón en la boca, corrió a la cocina, al cuarto de juegos, Harry no estaba allí. Corrió al cuarto, pero no podía encontrar al niño de ocho años. Controló cada habitación, y no había señales de Harry.

-¿ Severus ?- Preguntó Remus, aturdido, Severus lo había despertado cuando corría hacia el fuego.

-¿ Por cuánto tiempo dormiste ?- Demandó el Profesor de Pociones, girando para enfrentarlo.

- No lo sé-. Remus frunció el ceño. -¿ Qué sucede ?

- No puedo encontrar a Harry.

-¡ Qué !- Remus saltó y olfateó el aire. Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero él lo ignoró. –Está aquí.

Severus siguió al hombre lobo en silencio, y frunció el ceño cuando se encaminó al cuarto de los niños. –Ya miré aquí-. Espetó impaciente.

Remus abrió la puerta y entró. Olfateó una vez más y se agachó sobre sus manos y rodillas. -¿ Harry ?. Sal de ahí.

El niño salió a gatas, de mala gana, y se paró delante de ellos, con la cabeza gacha, sumisamente. Severus sintió que su enojo se evaporaba cuando vio la postura. Algo pasó, y eso borró la mayoría del progreso que había logrado con Harry. Sabía que tenía que ver con la ausencia de Draco, en su mayor parte, pero Harry lo estaba sobrellevando mejor esta mañana, cuando él lo dejó para ir a su clase.

-¿ Harry ?. ¿ Por qué no saliste cuando yo te llamé ?- Preguntó suavemente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza en silencio.

-¿ Qué sucede, cachorro ?. ¿ Estás lastimado ?- Remus levantó la mano para tocarlo pero Harry retrocedió. Remus retiró la mano con tristeza.

-¿ Comiste ?- Preguntó Severus, evaluando al niño. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, Harry permaneció en silencio. –Harry...- Él se arrodilló y lentamente buscó al niño. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, y se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Harry fue atraído a un abrazo. El pequeño se pegó a Severus, pero todavía no habló. – Está bien. No tienes que hablar si no quieres. Ven, vamos a comer juntos.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Narcissa fue al cuarto de su hijo para arroparlo. Draco estaba sentado sobre la cama rodeado totalmente de libros. Ella se había asuastado muchísimo cuando esta mañana, él despertó con dolores severos. Ni siquiera las afirmaciones de los sanadores de que estaba bien la hicieron sentir mejor, así que canceló las clases por el día, para que él descansara. No estaba contenta al encontrarlo estudiando intensamente, aún no se había detenido. Por lo menos, había comido.

- ¿ Sí, madre ?- Preguntó Draco, con el rostro inexpresivo.

Ella suspiró. Draco había estado absolutamente educado con ella desde que se lo llevó. Seguía todas las reglas de etiqueta sangre pura, al dedillo, y eso la lastimaba. Extrañaba sus sonrisas, y cómo sus ojos se iluminaban con amor y con enojo. Quería el perdón de su hijo, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder en el futuro cercano. De todos modos, ella no se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Haría lo que fuese necesario para protegerlo. Y, permitirle ese cariño enfermizo y esa obsesión con el Niño que Vivió, eso le resultaba inaceptable.

-¿ Madre ?- Dijo Draco, otra vez, con impaciencia creciente en la voz.

- Es tiempo de que duermas, Draco-. Dijo ella, con voz neutra.

El asintió una vez. –Tan pronto como termine esto, iré a la cama.

- Ahora-. Dijo ella con firmeza.

- No-. Respondió él casualmente, volviendo los ojos al libro. -¿ Eso es todo ?

- Sí, Draco. Eso es todo-. Dijo Narcissa cansada, y dejó a su único hijo con sus estudios.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Pasaron tres días, Harry nunca dijo una palabra y se retraía cuando alguien lo tocaba. Severus y Remus hicieron todo lo que pudieron para ayudar al niño, pero sin saber lo que le sucedía, era algo imposible.

Severus estaba tan desesperado que optó por usar Legeremancia, pero la magia poderosa de Harry lo rechazó inmediatamente. El niño pareció no darse cuenta de la invasión mental, y Severus se alegró por ello. No quería ni pensar en que Harry se alejara más de él.

Draco también estaba pasando un momento duro. Le tomó toda su fortaleza concentrarse cuando el dolor de Harry constantemente lo invadía, pero permanecía frío y hacía su trabajo. Narcissa comenzó a desesperarse, la ira de su hijo no menguaba. Eventualmente, no tuvo opción, y debió cumplir su promesa. Draco había cumplido en todas sus clases perfectamente, y estaba mucho más adelantado que en sus primeros ocho años. Narcissa se rindió y le dijo a Draco que al día siguiente, lo llevaría a visitar a su Papá y a Harry.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Harry estaba desayunando cuando escuchó el sonido del fuego en la habitación de al lado. Dejó caer su tenedor y corrió. Entraba a la sala de estar cuando Draco chocó contra él, riendo. Cayeron juntos al suelo, en un enredo de piernas. Harry estaba anonadado, sintiendo que su mejor amigo lo abrazaba con fuerza. Difícilmente podía respirar, y no tenía nada que ver con los brazos que lo envolvían. Estaba feliz, confundido, y triste. Amaba a Draco y realmente lo había extrañado, pero sabía que él no merecía ser feliz y que Draco lo abandonaría otra vez.

- No llores, Bebé- Lo tranquilizó Draco, sentándose y atrayendo a Harry contra su pecho. Meció al pequeño, suavemente. – Estoy aquí.

Harry levantó la cabeza del hombro de Draco, sintiéndose culpable por lo mucho que quería que el rubio se quede con él. Miró a la señora Malfoy, sabía que ella conocía la verdad sobre él. El disgusto en su cara cuando lo miró, se lo confirmó. Ella no quería que su hijo se manchara.

- Madre, ¿ por qué no vas a hablar con Moony ?- Preguntó Draco con voz helada.

- Sí-. Remus salió de su asombro. – Niños, ¿ por qué no van al cuarto de juegos ?

Draco asintió de mala gana. Él tenía un plan, y para que funcione, debía quedarse solo en la sala de estar. Bueno, tendría que ser paciente. –Vamos, Harry.

Se paró y tironeó de la mano de Harry. El pequeño lo siguió con la cabeza gacha, sumiso. Entraron al cuarto de juegos, Draco giró y tomó a Harry por los hombros.

- Bebé, mírame-. Harry no lo hizo, así que las manos de Draco dejaron los hombros y se ubicaron gentilmente en las mejillas, levantándole la cara. –Yo no quise dejarte, mi madre me llevó; ella me engañó. Pero, ahora estoy de vuelta y no voy a dejarte, me aseguraré de eso.

- Deberías irte-. Dijo Harry roncamente, hacía días que no hablaba. Sus ojos verdes estaban colmados de una pena profunda, y la respiración de Draco se hizo difícil cuando sintió el dolor de su amigo. –No deberías estar cerca de mí, Ray. Tu madre tiene razón.

- Harry...Bebé...- Draco miró los llorosos ojos esmeralda frente a él, y luchó contra sus propias lágrimas. –Te amo, somos los mejores amigos. Estar lejos de ti no es bueno, para nada, me pone triste y me lastima muchísimo. ¿ Realmente quieres lastimarme ?. ¿ No me quieres más a tu lado ?. Te dije que lo siento.

-¡ No !- Harry se arrojó a los brazos del rubio y comenzó a llorar. -¡ No, Ray, no es así !. Hay algo malo en mi y si te quedas sólo te hará mal a ti. Todos me abandonan, Ray. Mis padres, y luego los Dursley y luego tú. Así debe ser. Yo no merezco ser feliz.

- ¡ Eso no es verdad !- Draco se separó de él y empujó a Harry al suelo. Sus ojos brillaban de furia. –¡ Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que los Dursley son un montón de grandes mentirosos !. ¡ Ellos te lastimaban y no importaba lo que tú hicieras, y eso está mal !

- No lo sé.- Harry sacudió la cabeza, inútilmente. – No es justo que me castigaran aunque yo hacía lo que me pedían...Pero, tal vez no necesitaban una razón, tal vez yo necesitaba ser castigado porque...porque soy malo, no por lo que hacía, sino por... lo que soy.

-¡ Eso es estúpido, Harry !- Espetó Draco. -¡ Tú eres más inteligente que eso !- Su ira se esfumó cuando Harry se acurrucó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Sintió confusión, pena, desesperanza. No había querido lastimar más a Harry. Se arrodilló y lo atrajo a un abrazo afectuoso. – Siento haberte dejado, estuvo mal; y no dejaré que suceda otra vez, ¿ sí ?. Lo haremos mejor, juntos.

- Te amo, Ray- Harry sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. –Te extrañé tanto.

- Yo también te extrañé-. Draco sonrió. - ¡ Ahora, a jugar !

Harry sonrió y lo siguió al cofre de los juguetes.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Severus entró a sus habitaciones con el rostro frío e inexpresivo. Se había quedado sin palabras cuando Remus lo llamó por el flú, para avisarle que Narcissa estaba de vuelta, con Draco. Despidió a su clase y caminó hacia sus habitaciones para tener tiempo de pensar. Por mucho que quisiera insultar a la mujer, y dejarle la cara marcada, necesitaba asegurarse de que se quedara.

- Severus-. Dijo Remus, solemnemente, cuando lo vio entrar. Estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de Narcissa, quien apenas inclinó la cabeza.

- Remus-. Severus respondió fríamente y volvió sus ojos duros sobre su amiga. –Narcissa.

- Harry y Draco están en el cuarto de juegos, ¿ tal vez deba ir a verlos ?- Ofreció Remus.

- Sí, por favor-. Sonrió Severus melosamente.

Remus no necesitó más incentivo y salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Severus miró fijamente a Narcissa.. La mujer le devolvió la mirada. Nadie habló por varios largos minutos. Severus quebró el contacto visual y se dirigió al gabinete donde tenía el brandy y los vasos. Sirvió dos y los llevó, Narcissa aceptó el trago, pero no bebió. Severus sonrió maliciosamente; ¿Temía que la envenenara ?

-¿ Progresa Draco con sus clases ?- Preguntó, casualmente.

- Sí, mucho-. Respondió Narcissa con tranquilidad.

- Me alegro-. Tomó un sorbo. -¿ Puedo preguntarte por qué te fuiste con tu hijo ?

-Tú sabes por qué-. Narcissa le lanzó una mirada helada. –Está obsesionado con ese chico. Es enfermizo y está tomando hábitos que no corresponden al Lord Malfoy.

-¿ Y...mejoró ?- Preguntó Severus con una mueca de desprecio. Narcissa no respondió nada, y eso le dijo a él que estaba en lo cierto, al creer que Draco no mejoró separado de Harry. El sonido de la charla alegre de Draco y las risas de Harry llegó a sus oídos. Remus gritó órdenes para el desayuno y el ruido de utensilios y platos interrumpió la alegre conversación. -¿ Te importaría que nos unamos a ellos ?- Preguntó Severus, a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

- No-. Dijo Narcissa, cortante, y tomó un gran trago de su bebida. Sabía que si se sentaba con ellos, la atmósfera feliz desaparecería.

- Narcissa...- Comenzó Severus.

- No, Severus-. Apoyó el vaso con fuerza. – Es difícil para él, y es mi culpa. No debería haberte permitido que me convencieras a permanecer aquí. Ese chico de allí está sometiendo la mente de mi hijo, convirtiéndolo en su esclavo. No voy a cambiar de opinión. Nos quedaremos esta noche, pero nos iremos mañana por la mañana.

- Narcissa estás siendo estúpida-. Dijo Severus suavemente. –Draco no es un esclavo ni piensa como uno. Nada cambió en tu hijo, excepto que quiere profundamente a su amigo. Ese tipo de cariño no es una debilidad, sino una fortaleza.

- Es vunerabilidad- Espetó ella.

- Ellos se necesitan uno al otro, se apoyan uno al otro-. Corrigió Severus.

- No es verdad-. Ella sonrió con determinación. – Harry necesita a Draco, no a la inversa. Harry no hace nada más que distraer y debilitar a Draco. Para mi hijo, el mundo gira alrededor de ese chico.

Está mal, Severus. No voy a permitir que mi hijo sea usado o domesticado. Eso es lo que tú hiciste. Él podrá aceptar la ausencia de Harry en su vida, sólo tomará tiempo.

- Estás cometiendo un error, y destruyendo a ambos niños-. Severus espetó, con odio. –Nunca pensé que fueras una mujer tonta y voluntariamente ciega, Narcissa. Abre los ojos.

- Están abiertos-. Dijo ella con frialdad. –Veo lo que estás haciendo, viejo amigo.

- ¿ Y qué ves ?- Espetó él.

- Estás sacrificando a mi hijo por Harry. Y puedo comprender la fuerza del amor de un padre por su hijo, pero no voy a permitirte que destruyas a Draco para que Harry sobreviva. Le han sucedido cosas horribles. No deberían haberle pasado, pero no podemos modificar lo que ya pasó. Harry está muerto, Severus. Sólo estás prolongando su muerte y lastimándote en el proceso. No voy a permitir que Draco también se hunda.

- Afuera-. Severus se paró. Parecía que una oscuridad sombría emanaba de su ira. – Ahora, Narcissa.

- No, no dejaré a mi hijo.- Respondió ella con calma. – Si verdaderamente quieres que me vaya, me llevaré a Draco conmigo. ¿ No quieres acortar la visita del amigo de Harry, verdad ?

Los vasos explotaron, y la voz del espía de Voldemort dijo en un tono que hizo que la recorriera el terror. –Vas a arrepentirte de esto-. Giró y salió de las habitaciones, golpeando la puerta tras él. Narcissa respiró temblorosamente y entrelazó sus frías manos en el regazo. Sabía que había llegado muy lejos anunciando la muerte de Harry, pero era la verdad.

El niño fue violado. Cerró los ojos, horrorizada ante el mero pensamiento. Ella no era insensible, pero no había nada que ella ni nadie pudieran hacer. No había modo de recobrarse de semejante vejación y tormento. La vida de Harry ya había sido tomada y si ella no hacía algo, Draco moriría con el Niño que Una Vez Vivió.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- ¡ Papá !- Gritó Draco, y corrió hasta Severus que entraba a la cocina.

Severus puso sus manos alrededor de los hombros del niño y lo apretó contra su pecho. La cabeza le llegaba cuatro o cinco pulgadas por sobre la cintura, mucho más alto que Harry. –Hola, Draco.

- ¿ Qué tenemos para la cena ?- Sonrió ampliamente. - ¿ Algo especial para celebrar mi regreso ?

- Por supuesto-. Severus levantó la barbilla y empujó al niño de vuelta a su asiento junto a Harry. –Ya hablé con los elfos.

Draco rió y los labios de Harry se elevaron en una sonrisa suave. Severus sintió alivio y una oleada de felicidad lo recorrió, viendo la expresión del pequeño. Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no lucía tan relajado y alegre. Observó a Narcissa, para ver si la mejoría de los niños suavizaba su decisión, pero ella estaba sentada en silencio, junto a Remus, ignorando a todos, tal como los demás la ignoraban a ella.

Severus se sentó y escuchó la charla feliz de los niños, sobre algún juego que hizo Draco. La voz de Harry había retornado, y Severus sintió que afianzaba su resolución, no dejaría que Narcissa se lleve a su hijo. Remus le captó la mirada y algo le aseguró que coincidía con él y que lo ayudaría. Severus hizo un gesto afirmativo.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

-¿ Estás listo ?- Susurró Draco.

- Sí-. Respondió Harry, lanzándole una mirada dura a la esfera que estaba junto a su cama. – Creo que sí.

Era su trabajo, asegurarse de que las alarmas de la habitación, las que alertaban a Narcissa y a Severus de que estaban despiertos, no funcionaran. Harry había leído teoría mágica, pero no tenía ninguna experiencia. Esperaba que sólo con desearlo realmente mucho, como con el postre de Draco, funcionara. El rubio asintió y abrió la puerta. El pasillo estaba silencioso, todos dormían en sus camas. El tema iba a ser pasar junto a Remus, que dormía en el sofá.

Draco cruzó lentamente la cocina y vaciló en la puerta. Harry se agarró de su camisa, a la altura del final de la espalda, y Draco sintió que sus nervios desaparecían. Él podía hacer esto. Por Harry. Una sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios, contento de que su amigo confiara en él lo suficiente como para estar de acuerdo con su plan. Costó un poco convencerlo, porque Harry no quería abandonar a su Papá, pero Draco le prometió que volverían a ver pronto a Severus. Sólo debían alejarse de su madre, luego harían que su Papá viniese a ayudarlos a esconderse de ella.

- Desea que él duerma-. Susurró, y Harry, obedientemente, arrugó su cara concentrándose. Draco rió en silencio, pensando que Harry lucía zonzo haciendo eso. El niño de ojos verdes le sacó la lengua a su amigo, sonriendo. Draco le tomó la mano.

- Muy bien, vamos.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

-¿ Por qué crees que Draco está de vuelta ?- Preguntó Goyle, después de oír las novedades de Ron.

- No lo sé-. El pelirrojo de Gryffindor se encogió de hombros. Iba a volver a poner el mapa en blanco, pero Crabbe lo detuvo.

-¡ Espera, mira !

-¿ Qué están haciendo ?- Goyle frunció el ceño, viendo a dos puntos que salían del cuarto, pasaban por la cocina, y luego, lentamente atravesaban la sala de estar.

- Parece que están dejando las habitaciones de Snape-. Crabbe estaba asombrado. Eso era peligroso.

- Tal vez tienen hambre-. Ron sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. –No me sorprende que sean traviesos a esta edad.

-¡ Vamos, tenemos que buscarlos !- Goyle ya estaba yendo hacia la puerta. – Es peligroso para ellos andar caminando por ahí. ¿Quién sabe quién puede verlos o qué pueden andar haciendo ?

- Sí-. Ron se apresuró, tras él. –Y se supone que nadie debe saber que Harry también está encogido.

- Él no está encogido, sólo es más joven-. Puntualizó Crabbe.

-¡ Cómo sea !- Ron puso los ojos en blanco. -¡ Apúrate, gigantón !

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- ¿ Estás seguro de que sabes adónde estamos ?- Preguntó Harry suavemente. No había preocupación en su voz, sólo curiosidad. El miedo no lo tocaba mientras el rubio le tomara la mano.

- Creo que sí. ¡ Está tan oscuro !- Draco sopló su cabello para sacárselo de la cara, y miró enojado hacia el pasillo. Estaba seguro de que éste era el camino hacia la entrada principal. Harry rió y levantó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos en los largos cabellos rubios. El cabello se volvió liso y cepillado, luego, lentamente se peinó en una trenza simple y floja. Draco sonrió suavemente y tomó de nuevo la mano de Harry.

–Gracias.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada, sus ojos miraban por encima de la cabeza de Draco, agrandados por el miedo. Draco giró, poniendo a su pequeño amigo detrás de él. Delante de ellos, grandes sombras se asomaron, y él abrió la boca para gritar, pero tenía tanto miedo que no salió nada de su garganta.

-¡ Draco !- Una voz profunda lo llamó. -¿ Estás bien ?. ¿ Qué están haciendo aquí afuera ?

Un rubio alto y musculoso apareció bajo la luz de la antorcha que colgaba por sobre la cabeza de Harry. Draco se relajó, reconociéndolo. Era uno de los Slytherins con los se habían reunido para que vean que él estaba bien. Uno de los que le parecían familiares y seguros. - ¡ Me asustaste !. ¡ La próxima vez debes hacer algo de ruido !- Espetó, dirigiéndose al chico mayor y más grande.

Pero el hecho de que su tamaño sea pequeño, pareció no impedir su habilidad de intimidar al Slytherin. El rubio se quedó quieto y sonrió avergonzadamente. –Lo siento, Draco.

- ¡ Harry !- Ron se adelantó y se arrodilló ante Draco, con su atención en el niño escondido detrás. -¿ Estás bien ?. ¿ Por qué dejaste las habitaciones de Snape ?- Quiso tocar a su amigo, pero Harry se retrajo y sollozó.

-¡ Déjalo !- Ordenó Draco, cortante, y luego sonrió con desprecio. –Obviamente él no quiere que lo toques.

Ron frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, pero Crabbe apoyó una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza. Eso hubiese enojado aún más al pelirrojo, pero sucedió porque notó que el Slytherin no quiso ordenarle, sólo aconsejarlo. Gruñendo, se paró y permitió que los Slytherins hablen con su príncipe, pero sus ojos jamás dejaron de mirar a Harry.

-¿ Qué están haciendo, Draco ?- Preguntó Crabbe.

- Escapando. Mi madre está causando problemas. Vamos a escondernos, y luego sólo Papá va a saber dónde estamos. Tal vez, Moony también. Ustedes nos ayudarán llevándonos a la entrada principal, y luego no le dirán a nadie que nos vieron.

-¿ Papá ?- Ron resopló, riendo. Crabbe y Goyle lo ignoraron.

- Es peligroso...- Comenzó Goyle.

- Seremos cuidadosos-. Draco se encogió de hombros. – Tengo que hacer algo o ella va a separarme de Harry otra vez.

- Me sorprende que te importe tanto, Malfoy-.Ron le lanzó una mirada furiosa al niño.

-¿ Quién eres tú ?- preguntó Draco en tono helado. -¿ Qué estás haciendo

aquí ?. Es obvio que nadie te quiere cerca.

-¡ Cállate !. Harry sí me quiere cerca, soy su mejor amigo !- Ron gritó acaloradamente.

-¡ El es mío !- Gritó Draco, ferozmente. -¡ Dile, Bebé !. ¡ Dile que quieres que se vaya !

Harry estaba anonadado, mudo. Todos los gritos, y los chicos extraños, Y dos de ellos le recordaban a su tío, yodo era demasiado para él, y no encontró su voz. Pero quería que los extraños se vayan, y si lograba que por lo menos uno lo hiciera...¡ Ni modo se iría con el pelirrojo extraño !. ¡ Él quería a Draco ! Así que Harry se inclinó y le besó la mejilla a Draco, luego volvió rápidamente atrás. Draco sonrió ampliamente, triunfante.

- Adiós, adiós- Saludó con la mano al asombrado Gryffindor.

Crabbe tomó gentilmente el brazo de Ron y lo alejó un poco, mientras Goyle arreglaba con Draco, los detalles del pequeño escape.

-¡ Yo no voy a dejarlos a ustedes solos con Harry !- Dijo Ron, con calor.

- Lo sé- Crabbe se encogió de hombros. – Yo sólo creo que Harry no te recuerda, y que deberías quedarte callado. Sólo lograrás molestarlo, y no querrás que los primeros recuerdos que tenga de ti sean malos.

-¿ Y cómo Malfoy los recuerda a ustedes dos ?

- Te dijimos que Snape y la señora Malfoy lo trajeron a una reunión, antes de que, supuestamente, dejaran el colegio. Allí nos conoció.

Ron se cruzó de brazos, petulante, pero acordó quedarse callado. Crabbe sonrió y volvió con su amigo y líder. Goyle asentía y Draco ordenaba. Crabbe sacudió la cabeza, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Luego sus ojos se desviaron al niño evidentemente asustado, que Draco protegía. Tal vez, algunas cosas sí cambiaban. Nunca pensó que iba a ver esa expresión vulnerable e indefensa en la cara de Harry Potter.

-¿ Bueno, qué están esperando ?. ¡ Muévanse !- Dijo Draco, con altanería, levantando la nariz al aire.

Los tres adolescentes sabían que si dejaban los terrenos de Hogwarts, las barreras de protección tendrían memoria de su huida. Pero no sería así si usaban los pasajes bajo tierra. Goyle había visto el mapa suficientes veces como para saber que había algunos. Consultó a Ron brevemente, y decidieron usar el que conducía a Honeydukes.

Los cinco, hicieron en silencio el camino hasta la bruja tuerta y jorobada. Ron dijo la contraseña y entraron al oscuro pasaje. Harry sollozó y Draco le lanzó una mirada enojada a Crabbe, hasta que conjuró una luz. Harry se relajó, ahora que podía ver, y siguió a Draco muy de cerca. No quería a ninguno de los chicos extraños a sus espaldas, así que se colocó al final, haciendo que los tres tomaran la delantera.

El dueño de Honeydukes no se despertó cuando los chicos entraron a su sótano y a la tienda. Los adolescentes se quedaron helados cuando de pronto, se dieron cuenta de que este era el final. No podían abrir la puerta principal sin que la alarma suene, y tratar de realizar un hechizo para desconectarla, también la haría sonar. Se miraron uno al otro, sintiéndose estúpidos por no haberlo pensado antes.

-¿ Por qué nos detenemos ?- Demandó Draco, en un susurro.

Ron lo miró con enojo, pero Goyle habló. –Hay una alarma en la puerta. No podemos salir.

-No hay problema-. Draco resopló y se volvió hacia Harry, expectante.

Crabbe abrió la boca para prevenirle que no use magia, pero se quedó estupefacto cuando el pequeño cerró los ojos. La magia salió de él en ondas, era tan fuerte y pura que los tres chicos pudieron, literalmente, sentir que pasaba a través de ellos como una sábana de agua helada. Eso pasó rápidamente, la puerta se abrió en silencio. Los ojos verdes se abrieron y Harry se apoyó cansadamente en el abrazo de Draco.

- Necesitamos ir a algún lado a descansar-. Decidió Draco, mirando a Goyle y esperando respuetas, pero los adolescentes estaban muy asombrados y no podían moverse. Draco resopló con desdén y ayudó a Harry a salir de la tienda. Tan pronto como los niños dejaron de estar a la vista, los chicos reaccionaron y corrieron tras ellos.

- Serás reconocido por aquí-. Crabbe le dijo a Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

- Está la Casa de los Gritos-. Ofreció Ron. –Está vacía.

- Muy bien-. Draco asintió con aire ausente. Su atención estaba en su amigo, que comenzaba a tropezar, exhausto.

- Yo lo cargaré-. Ofreció Goyle y se inclinó sobre el pequeño, pero tan pronto como sus manos tocaron los hombros de Harry, el niño retrocedió con un grito asustado. Draco empujó las manos del Slytherin y se agachó al lado del pequeño.

-¿ Estás bien, Bebé ?- Preguntó gentilmente, acariciando sus cabellos sedosos.

Harry hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, como respuesta.

- Necesitamos salir de la calle-. Dijo Crabbe, incómodo. Ron lanzaba miradas asesinas a la espalda del rubio.

-¿ Puedes caminar, Harry?. No voy a dejar que te toquen otra vez. Lo siento-. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El niño se las arregló para caminar, pero lentamente. No obstante, nadie dijo nada al respecto.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Los adolescentes no se habían sentido bien al dejar a los niños solos en la Casa de los Gritos, pero no tenían elección. El plan consistía en volver al colegio y actuar como si todo fuese normal. Ese sábado correspondía con el fín de semana de Hogsmeade, irónicamente; pero Greg no iría, en cambio, se quedaría en el castillo, y si tenía oportunidad de hacerle saber dónde se encontraban los fugitivos al Profesor Snape o al señor Lupin, lo haría.

No estaba teniendo mucha suerte, no podía encontrar a ninguno de los hombres.

Hasta entonces, Ron condujo a sus amigos a la casa, mientras Vince hizo lo mismo con Pansy. Ambos grupos se encontraron justo afuera, y se embarcaron en una gran pelea. Ron estaba furioso porque Vince confiaba en Pansy, siendo que ella obviamente causaba problemas. Hermione y Ginny le gritaban a Ron, porque les había contado la novedad a los Slytherins en primer lugar. Neville observaba sin poder hacer nada, y cuando notó que estaban llamando demasiado la atención, se las arregló para llamar a una tregua y guiarlos a todos fuera de la vista, y dentro de la casa.

-¿ Quiénes son ellos y qué hacen aquí ?- Demandó Draco, con los brazos cruzados, tan pronto como entraron.

- Esos son amigos de Harry-. Dijo Vince, de mala gana.

-¿ Los conoces, Harry ?- Preguntó Draco, mirando por sobre el hombro, al niño que tenía detrás. Harry negó con la cabeza. –Lo escucharon. Váyanse-. Volvió su atención a la chica rubia. – Hola, Pansy-. Y luego a Vince.

-¿ Nos trajiste comida y agua ?

-¿ Harry, estás bien ?- Dijo Hermione entre lágrimas.

Ginny se arrodilló. – ¡ Ustedes dos son taaaan lindos !

Eso captó la atención de Draco, que sonrió despreciativamente. –Por supuesto que lo soy.

- Aquí tienen-. Vince agrandó una bolsa con comida y se la alcanzó.

Después de una confusa charla y algunas maniobras, se sentaron en el suelo, en semicírculo. Harry se sentó al final, con Draco entre él y los extraños. Estaba sentado tan cerca del rubio, que prácticamente estaba en su regazo, y Draco tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y aunque su atención estaba en todas partes, ocasionalmente masajeaba la espalda del pequeño, para calmarlo. Ninguno habló en voz alta, después de que Harry se ovillara sollozando, cuando Ron y Pansy comenzaron a gritarse uno al otro.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Severus entró a la sala de estar. Narcissa iba sobre sus talones, y Remus unos pies detrás. El aire alrededor de los tres era pesado por la tensión. Cuando Narcissa notó que su hijo se había ido, inmediatamente culpó a Severus, diciendo que él los había escondido. No lo escuchó cuando le aseguró que no era así y continuó gritándole que saliera de su camino.

Remus estaba casi destruído por la preocupación. ¿ Dónde podrían estar los niños ?. Habían buscado por todo el castillo y no los encontraron. Dumbledore les aseguró que las barreras no registraron su salida de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Remus tenía la sensación de que olvidaba algo. De pronto cayó en la cuenta y ahogó un grito. ¡ Los pasajes secretos !. ¡ Dónde tenía la cabeza !. Estaba tan preocupado…no importaba, ahora recordaba. Giró, dejando que Severus y Narcissa siguieran intercambiando amenazas.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Los adolescentes se callaron cuando la cabeza de Harry se levantó. Había estado descansando tranquilamente sobre el hombro de Draco, desde que terminaron el almuerzo. La cara del niño se iluminó con una sonrisa y sus ojos descansaron en las sombras del fondo de la cabaña. Los chicos saltaron sobre sus pies, con la varitas levantadas. Draco resopló y sonrió con aires de superioridad cuando Remus salió de las sombras que escondían la puerta del sótano. Harry se paró y corrió hacia él.

- Estuve terriblemente preocupado, cachorro-. Regañó, apretando al niño con fuerza. –Aunque puedo ver que estás bien protegido-. Agregó, mirando a los seis adolescentes y sus varitas.

Draco lanzó una mirada enojada y se puso de pie. –Yo no dejaría que nada lastime a Harry.

- Sé que tú no lo harías-. Remus lo tranquilizó. –Pero hay gente mala, allí afuera.

-¡ Ya lo sé !- Draco dio un golpe con su pie. –Pero teníamos que huir o mi madre me llevaría, otra vez.

Remus sonrió y soltó a Harry. El niño se volvió hacia Draco y le extendió la mano. El rubio fue hacia él, de mala gana, pero su molestia se desvaneció apenas el pequeño le tomó la mano.

-¿ Puedo preguntar qué están haciendo ustedes aquí ?- Remus les preguntó a los chicos. Los Gryffindors lucían avergonzados, y los Slytherins no expresaban nada.

–Severus va estar furioso-. Dijo Remus, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿ Papi está enojado conmigo ?- Harry habló por primera vez, con una vocecita pequeña y en un tono agudo. Los Gryffindors casi gritaron y se desplomaron de asombro, al oír cómo Harry llamó al Profesor de Pociones.

Remus lo miró solemnemente, ignorando a los otros. – Temo que sí. Él te ama, y tú, realmente, realmente lo asustaste al desaparecer. Él piensa que alguien malo te tiene y te está lastimando.

- Pero, no podíamos decirle antes de irnos, porque mi madre hubiese sospechado- Draco defendió su plan, cuando sintió el miedo y la tristeza de Harry.

– Él no va a estar enojado cuando vea que estamos bien y le contemos.

- Así lo espero-. Remus sacudió la cabeza y luego los abrazó a ambos contra su pecho, una vez más. –Merlín, estoy tan contento de verlos a salvo.

-¿ Señor, qué sucede ?- habló Hermione. -¿ Por qué Harry y Draco llaman 'Papá' al Profesor Snape ?

-¿ Y por qué Draco llama 'Bebé' a Harry ?- Dijo Ron, enojado.

Remus suspiró y se enderezó, sus manos permanecían apoyadas en las espaldas de los dos niños. –Temo que tendrán que preguntarle al Director o a Severus.

-¡ Pero, Profesor !- Ginny y Hermione protestaron.

- No-. Remus hizo un gesto negativo. –Ustedes son amigos de Harry, pero eso no significa que tengan que saber todo. Deberían preocuparse más por lo que es mejor para Harry, y no en lo que ustedes quieren. No voy a responder a sus preguntas.

El silencio asombrado fue roto por una voz sedosa. –Estoy impresionado, Lobo. No pensé que fueras capaz.

-¡ Papá !- Draco gritó y giró hacia las sombras.

- Severus-. Remus estaba igualmente estupefacto. La habitación estaba demasiado sucia como para oler al hombre cuando se acercó, y la charla y los ruidos de la casa, cubrieron el sonido de sus pasos ligeros.

Los ojos oscuros ignoraron a los adolescentes en la habitación, se movieron de un niño al otro. Draco no temía. Estaba confiado en que había hecho lo correcto, lo que había que hacer. Harry no estaba tan sereno. Sus ojos aterrorizados y su cara pálida. Severus observó al Lobo, con Draco parado cerca, a su lado; Harry apretado contra sus piernas. El hombre lobo, inconscientemente los confortaba con sus manos apoyadas en sus espaldas. Su rostro lucía cansado, pero su cuerpo era fuerte, y sus ojos brillaban aliviados. Lucía bien con los niños. Severus sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos extrañamente agradables.

-¿ Qué sucede aquí ?- demandó Severus, sus ojos cayeron otra vez en Draco, sabiendo que la respuesta vendría de él.

Y el rubio explicó nuevamente porqué hizo el plan de la huida, y todo lo que sucedió desde la noche anterior. Cuando el niño quedó en silencio, toda la habitación se tensó, esperando la respuesta de Severus. La mirada de Harry era la más intensa. Parecía que esperaba que cayera el hacha, no había esperanza en sus profundos ojos esmeralda, y la intensidad de su desesperanza hizo temblar a Draco, y lo obligó a apretarse contra las piernas de Remus, buscando apoyo.

- Puedo respetar tu decisión de proteger a Harry. Creo que, honestamente, sopesaste las consecuencias de tus actos y las consecuencias de no actuar, y juzgaste que era mejor hacer algo. Confío en ti para proteger a Harry, pero lo inexcusable, fue no informarme de tu plan. Podría haberte ayudado, y considerar si era necesario engañar a tu madre, podía hacerle creer que no tuve que ver en la huida, soy perfectamente capaz de ello.

- Lo siento, Papá-. Draco bajó los ojos.

- Espero que en el futuro, no vuelva a pasar algo como esto.

- No, Papá-. Respondió Draco, inmediatamente.

- Ambos están perdonados, pero no habrá postre por tres días, para recordarles lo mal que estuvieron sus acciones.

Harry ahogó un grito, pero no de miedo, sino de sorpresa. Un sollozo le surgió y le saltaron las lágrimas. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó, temblando violentamente. Draco levantó la mano y le sonrió. Harry entrelazó su mano con la de Draco, pero sus ojos no abandonaron los de su Papá. – Quieres decir…¿ Aún me amas ?

- Ven aquí-. Dijo el hombre severamente, pero Harry y Draco podían ver más allá, el alivio total y el cariño en sus ojos. Los niños corrieron, y Severus se arrodilló para abrazarlos a ambos. –Por supuesto que sí. Nada cambiará eso, nada.

Ginny cayó de rodillas y sólo Neville la salvó de golpearse la cabeza cuando casi se desmayó de sorpresa. La boca de Ron permanecía abierta y Hermione parpadeaba adormecidamente, por primera vez en su vida. Los Slytherins miraban fijamente, un poco aturdidos, pero se podía ver el esfuerzo que hacían para permanecer inexpresivos. Remus sabía que Severus no apreciaba la audiencia o los comentarios que los estudiantes harían, así que se adelantó y atrajo su atención para sí, mientras Severus tenía su momento con los niños.

- Gracias por traerles comida y provisiones-. Les dijo a todos. Miró a Ron y a Vince. –Y gracias por asegurarse de que estén a salvo, pero creo que es tiempo de que todos ustedes vuelvan. No queremos levantar sospechas.

- Por supuesto-. Dijo Pansy, y se alejó sin más palabras. Vince se apresuró a alcanzarla.

- Harry está mejor. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo-. Remus les dijo a los Gryffindors mientras los iba conduciendo sutilmente hacia la puerta. – Asegúrense de hacerle saber a Dumbledore, cualquier pregunta que tengan. Él les dirá lo que pueda, pero recuerden que algunas cosas deben permanecer en secreto aún. Confien en que les diré si alguna vez necesitamos ayuda.

-M-muy bien-. Tartamudeó Hermione.

- Adión, Profesor-. Neville le sonrió a Remus. Había sido el menos alterado por la escena de la casa.

- Cuida de ellos-. Remus le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa. Neville rió y se llevó a sus amigos.

El hombre lobo esperó hasta que los seis estuvieran fuera de vista, antes de volver a entrar a la casa. Severus estaba sentado sobre el suelo. Harry sobre su regazo y Draco a su lado, contándole sobre sus clases y lo enojado que estaba con su madre. Severus no miró a Remus cuando entró, mantuvo su atención en Draco, y su cara inexpresiva, asintiendo cada pocos minutos. Harry le regaló una sonrisa a Remus y se inclinó otra vez sobre el pecho de Severus. El Profesor de Pociones levantó una mano en respuesta y la pasó por el cabello despeinado de Harry, reconfortándolo. Remus sonrió y se sentó frente a ellos.

-…y no sé por qué tengo que saber todo eso. ¡ Para eso tenemos abogados !. Más vale aprender sobre la magia. ¿ Dónde está mi varita, Papá ?. Madre dijo que me la daría cuando sea mayor, pero eso es ridículo. No voy a lastimarme con ella-. El rubio cruzó los brazos, resoplando.

- Veré qué puedo hacer-. Le dijo Severus, y finalmente levantó la vista para encontarse con los ojos del hombre lobo que tenía enfrente. Esperaba que nada de su vergüenza se mostrara en sus ojos. ¡ Lo que estos niños estaban haciendo con él !

- Narcissa debe estar esperándonos.

Remus asintió, pero sus ojos ámbar se detuvieron en los niños con preocupación. – Yo puedo volver cuando ustedes vayan a dormir.

- No podemos mantener a Draco lejos de ella por mucho tiempo-. Severus suspiró y le lanzó al rubio una mirada cortante cuando abrió la boca enojado. – Yo te quiero aquí, y Harry te necesita, pero ella es tu madre y haremos más daño si fingimos que no sabemos dónde estás.

- ¿ Tal vez si le decimos lo que Draco está dispuesto a hacer para quedarse, ella ceda ?- Preguntó Remus, con esperanza.

- Lo dudo-. Severus suspiró y se paró.

Harry no quería bajarse, giró, enroscando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su Papá, y sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre. Severus hizo equilibrio y se balanceó instintivamente. Draco, sintiendose dejado de lado, levantó sus brazos para Remus, arrogante. El hombre lobo rió y levantó al niño pesado hasta sus caderas. Draco le sacó la lengua a Harry y el pequeño rió en los hombros de Severus.

-¿ Los llevamos de vuelta ?- Preguntó Remus.

Severus observó al hombre con un gesto inexpresivo, pero en su interior, estaba contemplando la situación en la que estaban. Remus, tan naturalmente cargando al niño de ocho años, heredero de la familia Malfoy. La gruesa trenza del niño que le caía una pulgada arriba de sus caderas, y colgaba ahora del hombro de Remus. El peso de Harry en sus brazos, el calor del niño en su costado, su cabello negro suave mezclándose con los suyos, largos y lacios. Esto debía ser un sueño. Seguramente esto no era real.

-¿ Papá ?- Preguntó Draco, desde los brazos de Remus. Una sonrisa conocedora se esparció suavemente en la boca de Lupin, y Severus parpadeó para arrancar su atención de esos brillantes ojos ámbar.

- Se los llevaremos al Director-. Se volvió y caminó con firmeza hacia la entrada del túnel. – Su mayor preocupación es Harry. Él entiende que Draco debe estar con él hasta que llegue el momento en que puedan estar separados. Fingiré que aún no sé dónde están los niños. Y tú también lo harás… Draco se encontró con Albus anoche… con Harry… y están allí desde entonces. Albus, por supuesto, será capaz de defenderse cuando Narcissa descubra su paradero.

- Muy Slytherin lo tuyo, Severus-. Remus rió cálidamente. – No sólo mantienes a los niños cerca, sino que desvías la ira de la señora Malfoy.

Severus hizo una mueca y los niños rieron.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Severus predijo a Dumbledore, perfectamente. El anciano Director estaba más que contento por esconder a los niños de Narcissa. Harry se manejaba muy cauteloso a su alrededor, dando respingos y quedándose en silencio, pero sonreía, comía y se sentaba relajadamente, mientras Draco estuviera a su lado. Draco disfrutó la compañía del Director una vez que se sobrepuso al enojo que le produjo que este hombre lastimó a su Bebé, una vez. El anciano le daba caramelos, y él sabía que debía ser educado con él, pues Dumbledore lo estaba protegiendo de su madre.

Narcissa comenzó a creer que Severus, realmente no sabía dónde estaban los niños. Su enojo se tornó miedo. Los niños desaparecieron el viernes por la noche, y para el domingo por la tarde, ya estaba frenética. Los niños crecerían un año y ella estaba aterrorizada, temiendo que pudieran lastimarse o estar indefensos. A Remus, necesariamente no le agradaba la mujer, pero no podía soportar verla sufrir semejante miedo, clavó los ojos pesadamente en Severus, hasta que éste, cedió.

Le dijo que él no sabía dónde estaban los niños, pero que el Director sí. Supuestamente, Draco lo había comprometido con alguna especie de juramento, y hasta que Draco supiera que podía quedarse, él y Harry permanecerían donde sea que estén. Narcissa se enfureció, pero Severus también, diciéndole que era su culpa por haber rechazado a Harry. Eso la calló, e hizo que se recluya en su cuarto. Remus se tomó su tiempo para visitar a los niños. Severus deseó poder hacer lo mismo, pero sabía que no podía si quería protegerlos.

Así terminó el fin de semana. Remus volvió a las habitaciones y estuvo despierto toda la noche, mientras en la oficina del Director, dos niños de ocho años, lentamente llegaban a los nueve. Narcissa iba y venía, Dumbledore estaba sentado inconsciente y los dos niños dormían tranquilamente, con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**¡ Mi Dios, qué extensión….!**_

_**Agradezco a los reviwers…a todos: muchas gracias !!**_

_**Hasta el próximo.**_

_**D.L.**_


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

...

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 16**

La mañana del lunes, los niños despertaron acurrucados, uno en brazos del otro. Draco sonrió a Harry y depositó un beso gentil en sus labios. Harry se abrazó contra él con un murmullo de felicidad. Se quedaron así, tranquilos, por un largo minuto hasta que Draco le preguntó cómo durmió. Harry no respondió al principio, y Draco sintió la oscilación en las emociones del pequeño, mientras recorría el nuevo año de recuerdos.

- Yo no podía mantener mi magia sujeta, y sin querer quemé al tío Vernon- Dijo Harry, suavemente. –Él no me golpeó desde entonces. Aunque, eso no detuvo a Dudley.

Draco sintió un pico agudo de gratitud, y olas de horror y disgusto. –Tú pensabas que eso probaba que eras malo y que ellos tenían derecho a lastimarte-. Supuso.

- Sí-. Admitió Harry, hundiendo su cara en el hombro de Draco.

- Pero, ahora sabes que la magia no es mala.

- Sí- Harry coincidió, y el horror y el disgusto cedieron paso a una aceptación triste.

- Estarás bien- Draco sonrió y lo besó otra vez. – Yo me voy a asegurar de eso.

- Gracias, Ray. Yo no sé...yo no sé cómo haría para soportar todo esto sin ti.

- Y nunca lo sabrás, porque no voy a ir a ningún lado-. Draco sonrió y bajó de la cama, que estaba en una esquina del dormitorio del Director.

Se arregló la ropa y frunció la nariz, las prendas estaban rígidas. Había usado la misma vestimenta durante tres días. Harry rió suavemente y las rozó con sus manos cargadas de magia. Para cuando terminó, las ropas estaban suaves y olían a limpio. Luego, hundió las manos en el cabello de Draco y lentamente las fue bajando, observando cómo el cabello sedoso, casi blanco, se tornaba liso como el agua. Draco sonrió, sintiendo en él el sereno placer y la satisfacción de Harry. Su madre había querido cortarle el cabello, que ahora le llegaba a las caderas, pero él se había negado. Sabía que Harry amaba su cabello, y eso hacía que él lo prefiriera largo.

- Tú, después-. Draco frunció la nariz, mirando desdeñosamente las ropas manchadas de Harry. El pequeño rió, y le hizo caso a su amigo.

- Buenos días, niños-. Dijo Dumbledore, alegremente, sentándose, con sus ojos brillantes.

- Buenos días, Director-. Respondió Draco, formalmente, su sonrisa se convirtió en una máscara inexpresiva, ahora que sabía que los observaban. Harry se encogió un poco, para que Draco quedara de pie, casi frente a él.

Draco se sintió orgulloso, y su pecho se hinchó con la fuerza que le daba saber que su Bebé confiaba en él.

-¿ Cómo pasaron la noche ?. ¿ El cambio fue doloroso ?

- No, Director-. Respondió Draco. Harry simplemente lucía confundido.

Dumbledore lo notó y explicó, mientras se levantaba y se vestía. –Tú y el joven Malfoy están afectados por un hechizo. Realmente, tienes dieciséis años, pero debido a efectos imprevistos en un hechizo sanador que Severus, Draco y yo realizamos, retornaste a tus cuatro años de edad. Cada siete días, recobras un año de tu vida. Tú y el señor Malfoy tienen ahora, nueve años. Es por este hechizo que ustedes están conectados del modo en que lo están. El señor Malfoy puede sentir tus sentimientos, y por el hechizo es que tú sabes cuando él está en problemas. La razón por la que tú no puedes sentir sus emociones del modo que él puede sentir las tuyas, es porque tú eres el foco del hechizo, y su conexión mágica contigo es más fuerte que tú conexión mágica con él-. Rió cálidamente. –Aunque, creo que el vínculo emocional que comparten es el mismo, y no tiene nada que ver con el hechizo, a estas alturas.

Draco sintió la preocupación de Harry, y le tomó la mano, adivinando exactamente la causa de que su amigo se llenara de dudas. –Dumbledore tiene razón. Yo te amo por quién eres, y por todo lo que pasamos juntos. No es por causa de un estúpido hechizo. Yo no voy a cambiar cuando el hechizo pase. Bebé, te lo juro, es el juramento de un Malfoy.

El miedo de Harry se disolvió y prácticamente brillaba de alegría y amor. Draco sintió que sus mejillas quemaban por el calor que pasaba por él, envolvió al pequeño con un brazo, posesivamente. Dumbledore rió, pero ya estaba calculando, detrás de sus ojos agradables. Dirigió a los niños a su oficina, donde tenía el desayuno servido. Fawkes voló hacia Harry inmediatamente, y el niño de ojos verdes se púso a jugar con el ave de fuego, alegremente. Draco lo observaba con una sonrisa afectuosa, mientras llevaba adelante una obligada y educada charla con su anfitrión. Apenas terminaban, cuando Dumbledore miró al espacio y los mandó de vuelta a su habitación.

- Tu madre viene en camino, y no está nada contenta-. Sonrió. –Escóndanse, no salgan a menos que se los pida.

- Ven, Harry- Dijo Draco, y le extendió la mano al pequeño. Harry la tomó, obediente, y el rubio lo llevó escaleras arriba.

- Adelante, señora Malfoy-. Llamó Dumbledore al escuchar el golpe en la puerta. Fawkes voló hacia su percha cuando entró la mujer. El Director le sonrió amablemente. -¿ Qué puedo hacer por usted, el día de hoy ?

- No se haga el tonto, Albus- Respondió ella, caminando a grandes pasos hacia el escritorio y mirándolo furiosa. –Vine a buscar a mi hijo. ¿ Dónde está ?

Dumbledore le sonrió tristemente. –Verdaderamente, lo siento, pero no es posible que le facilite esa información, Narcissa. Estoy obligado por un juramento mágico de silencio, que hice a Lord Malfoy. Él no desea que usted sepa su paradero. Yo simpatizo con su preocupación, y le aseguro que el joven está en óptima condición física; está contento, y continúa recibiendo una excelente educación.

Narcisa lo dejó hablar, y cuando terminó, apoyó sus dos largas manos sobre el escritorio, recogió toda su voluntad y la magia alrededor suyo, como una sábana helada de poder. – No me pruebe, Albus Dumbledore. Haré que el mundo caiga encima de su cabeza si intenta alejarme de mi hijo.

- Narcissa, el niño teme que lo separe del hombre al que mira como a un nuevo padre, y del niño al que ve como a un hermano. Ellos están unidos por la magia, yo lo he probado completamente. Cualquier separación, por cualquier extensión de tiempo, puede causarles daño mágico y emocional. Ignorar la condición y los deseos de su hijo es negligente. Él recurrió a una tercera parte para que lo proteja. No hay nada ilegal en lo sucedido. Mis manos están atadas, y también las suyas. Draco ya decidió.

Narcissa dio un respingo mental ante las palabras del Director. ¡ La estaba acusando se ser una madre inadecuada !. Las dudas giraban en su cerebro y el temor bombeaba en su corazón. ¿ Qué se suponía que debía hacer ?. ¿ Dejarlo que crezca más y más unido a Harry, cuando obviamente, el niño estaba dañado más allá de la posibilidad de recuperación ?. Draco actuaba, casi como si el pequeño moreno fuese una extensión de su cuerpo y alma. Su individualidad, su independencia le estaba siendo robada. ¿ Se suponía que ella iba a sentarse y a dejar que eso suceda ?. ¡ No !. No, ella no iba a permitir que ese malhadado niño y este manipulativo y maligno engendro del demonio la separaran de su bebé o lo arruinaran.

-¿ Negligencia ?. Es una acusación irónica para lanzarme a mi, Albus, cuando usted dejó que su pequeño niño héroe creciera en una casa horrenda y abusiva.

¿ Cómo llama a eso ?. ¿ Conspiración, connivencia ?. Usted colaboró y fue cómplice del abuso mental, emocional y físico de un niño, por casi diez años. De hecho, eso podría hacerlo culpable de su asesinato.

- Suficiente-. Cortó Dumbledore. Se paró y la miró a los ojos, furioso. –Ha dicho suficiente. No hay pruebas de sus acusaciones. Nadie me acusa a mi, pero Draco, él mismo, está actuando contra usted. No hay nada más que decir. Es usted libre de permanecer en Hogwarts por el tiempo que crea necesario, pero no voy a revelarle la localización de su hijo a menos que él lo permita. Si desea comunicarse con él, escríbale una carta; estaré más que feliz en alcanzársela.

Narcissa mostró los dientes, iracunda, pero sabía que no iba a llegar más lejos con el testarudo bastardo. Giró, su falda se arremolinó alrededor de sus tobillos, y salió airadamente de la oficina. Dumbledore suspiró y se sentó en su silla, cerrando los ojos por unos pocos segundos. Las acusaciones de Narcissa habían sido realmente peligrosas. Iba a tener que lidiar con la ira y el conocimiento de la mujer. Pero primero, tenía que interrogar a dos niños.

Con un floreo de su varita, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y los llamó. Esperó hasta que se acomodaron en las sillas frente al escritorio, y les ofreció dulces. Draco aceptó, Harry sacudió la cabeza, tímidamente. Dumbledore le sonrió, pero Harry no lo miró a la cara ni habló en su presencia. Bueno, algunas cosas tomaban tiempo.

-¿ Cómo van sus estudios ?- Preguntó, una vez que el rubio terminó el dulce.

– Si voy a continuar con sus clases, sería bueno saber por dónde van.

-¿ No van a seguir enseñándonos Papá y Moony ?- Preguntó Draco con un pequeño frunce. Sabía que se suponía que las emociones no deberían mostrarse en su cara, pero a veces mostrar alguna emoción lograba su propósito. Esa expresión era una advertencia. Iba a conseguir lo que quería, y era menos doloroso si se lo concedían de buena gana.

- Ellos vendrán a enseñarles cuando puedan, pero, si su madre anda por aquí, o si ellos tienen clases que atender, entonces, me encargaré yo. No quiero que se retrasen, ni que su padre se enoje conmigo-. Dumbledore sonrió.

- Bueno, tenemos diferentes clases- Respondió Draco, pensativo. –Yo estudio actuación, política, leyes, historia y lenguaje. Mis clases físicas son de caminar, danzar, gimnasia y auto-defensa. Mis estudios mágicos incluyen Oclumancia por la noche, con Papá, teoría mágica, y memorización y pronunciación de hechizos. No me permitían practicar magia, porque mi madre dice que todavía soy muy chico. Y me gustaría volver a volar...Nadar también sería lindo.

- Muy impresionante, joven Malfoy.

- Gracias, señor.

-¿ Y tú, Harry ?. ¿ Qué aprendiste ?- Preguntó gentilmente, pero el niño sacudió la cabeza y miró con timidez, con las manos sobre su regazo. – Vamos, hijo mío, sabes que no voy a lastimarte. Tú me importas mucho, no tienes nada que temer-. Fawkes regaló un trino alentador, y Dumbledore sonrió afectuosamente al ave. – Ves, hasta Fawkes piensa que estás a salvo, aquí.

Harry levantó la vista y miró al anciano con cautelosos ojos verdes. Deslizó una mirada a Draco, pero el niño estaba sentado derecho, sin expresión en el rostro, para no influenciarlo de ninguna manera, porque él mismo no estaba seguro si confiaba en el anciano o no. Harry volvió su atención a Dumbledore y murmuró. – No aprendí mucho, sólo a leer, a escribir, matemáticas, y algo de teoría mágica, y Oclumancia, también-. Se sonrojó, y su voz se convirtió en un susurró. – Yo no hablé por un tiempo, y ellos no podían enseñarme de ese modo, y Moony mayormente me hablaba de mi primer padre y de mi madre.

- Veo-. Dumbledore lo miró con ojos brillantes. – Tus padres fueron maravillosas personas. Y son un gran asunto para aprender, no deberías sentirte tan eclipsado por el progreso de Draco, Harry. Él está adelantado porque tiene conocimientos de años a los que tú todavía no tienes acceso.

Harry asintió, con la mirada en su regazo. Draco consideró que ya era tiempo de que interviniera. La ansiedad de Harry crecía. El pequeño moreno odiaba ser el centro de atención. -¿ Nos llevará a volar, hoy, señor ?

- No creo que sea posible, Draco. Es demasiado riesgoso, y temo que tu madre todavía no aceptó la situación.

- Entonces, ¿ vamos a estar aquí todo el día ?- Preguntó Draco, calmo, pero su ceño fruncido estaba de vuelta. -¿ Y nuestras clases de gimnasia en Francia ?

- Veré qué puedo hacer- Prometió Dumbledore. –Ahora. ¿ Qué les parece una lección práctica de magia ?

Draco se animó. –Sería genial.

- Muy bien. Yo tengo aquí la varita de Harry. Estoy seguro que como ustedes están tan conectados, no habrá problemas en que los dos la usen.

Draco aceptó la varita y sonrió. –Estoy seguro que estará bien.

-¿ Qué hechizos han memorizado ?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

-Wingardium leviosa-. Dijo el rubio, con un movimiento simple. Un papel apoyado en el escritorio del Director, se elevó elegantemente en el aire.

- Bien hecho-. Dumbledore rió. -¿ Por qué no lo intentas tú, Harry ?

Draco terminó con el hechizo y le alcanzaba la varita a Harry, cuando el moreno levantó la mano y repitió los movimientos de Draco. El papel se elevó obedientemente. La boca de Draco se extendió en una orgullosa sonrisa. -¡ Muy bien, Bebé !

- Sí, muy bien, verdaderamente-. Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho.

Las horas pasaban y ellos practicaban hechizos cada vez más complicados. Dumbledore los dejó una o dos veces, por su trabajo, pero regresó enseguida para continuar con las lecciones. Para la hora de la cena, los niños ya se batían a duelo con hechizos inofensivos y escudos débiles. La oficina de Dumbledore lucía terrible, pero el Director no podía estar más feliz.- Los niños iban relajándose en su presencia, especialmente Draco, que estaba agradecido y hambriento por más lecciones. Sí, las cosas iban muy bien.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**x

Los niños se preparaban para acostarse, Dumbledore estaba en su oficina, haciendo papeleo. Draco brillaba, cansado y feliz y Harry lucía igual.

De pronto, Harry se tensó. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. La cabeza de Draco se levantó y corrió al lado de Harry.

-¡ Bebé !. ¡ Bebé !. ¿ Qué pasa ?- Demandó Draco, agarrando al pequeño con fuerza, por los hombros.

Los ojos de Harry se deslizaron sobre el rubio, pero no pudo focalizar. Draco abrió la boca para gritar por ayuda, cuando repentinamente cayó inconsciente. Harry se tambaleó sin el apoyo de su amigo, luego lo golpeó el dolor. Gritó, de su cicatriz brotó sangre y comenzó con convulsiones.

Dumbledore corrió a la habitación y encontró a los niños en el suelo; Draco inmóvil, como muerto; y Harry sufriendo espasmos, entre agonizantes sollozos. Trató de sujetar a Harry, pero el cuerpo del niño se retrajo, sus músculos se contrajeron con increíble fuerza. El Director llamó mágicamente a la enfermera y trató de aguantar lo mejor que pudo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco despertó con el sonido de una respiración irregular y un recitado agudo de una mujer. Abrió los ojos y vio a la enfermera revoloteando sobre su Bebé, que se contorsionaba horrorosamente, como una araña agonizante. Gritó y se lanzó hacia su amigo, pero fue agarrado por la cintura. Levantó la vista furioso hacia Dumbledore.

- No, hijo mío. Harry necesita atención médica y tú sólo vas a molestar en este momento-. Dijo con triste simpatía. -¿ Quieres que tu amigo se ponga bien, verdad ?

- Sí-. La voz de Draco temblaba.

- Ven. Siéntate conmigo y dime lo que viste.

Draco se dejó que lo cargar hasta la cama de Dumbledore. Sus ojos grises nunca dejaron de mirar la forma pequeña y quebrada de Harry. – El hombre malo estaba allí, dijo a los Mortífagos que el entrenamiento había terminado. Estaban listos para empezar con algunas misiones. La primera era atacar la estación de King's Cross, y el lugar que sirve de portal entre el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico. Yo no reconocí muchos nombres, sí el Caldero Chorreante. Luego hizo que el círculo de confianza se adelante, notó que Papá no estaba allí y se enojó mucho, se volvió loco. Castigó a mucha gente porque no evitaron que Papá se vaya, y porque no le informaron más sobre su traición. Luego gritó que el que le lleve la cabeza de Papá sería recompensado más allá de sus más increíbles sueños. Después los despidió a todos y yo me desperté.

- Esas son muy serian noticias- Dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos se fijaron en cualquier parte, mientras comenzaba a planear.

- ¿ Bebé sintió todas la maldiciones con las que el hombre malo castigó a sus seguidores ?- Preguntó Draco, con una vocecita aterrorizada. -¿ Va a morir ?

- No, Draco. Va a vivir-. Tranquilizó Dumbledore. –Sólo está muy, muy enfermo.

-¡ Quiero a mi Papá !- Lloró Draco.

- Lo siento, pero él no puede venir. De ese modo va a descubrir dónde están ustedes, y está muy cansado por todas las preocupaciones que ustedes le causan. ¿ Tú quieres que descanse, verdad ?. Además, Harry necesita tranquilidad. Se va a sentir muy mal si ve cómo esto altera a su padre. Cuando esté mejor, yo lo voy a traer.

Draco lloró con impotencia, pero se detuvo cuando Madam Pomfrey se aproximó, luciendo como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

- Hice lo mejor que pude, pero el daño ya está hecho. Es muy pequeño y está desnutrido, necesitamos pociones especiales, Albus.

- Yo las conseguiré. Dame una lista-. Dumbledore asintió. -¿ Qué tipo de daño permanente podemos esperar ?

- Va cansarse fácilmente, sus manos van a temblar por la fatiga. Sus ojos están peor, y habrá hechizos temporales de ceguera. Además, existe la posibilidad de que tenga ataques imprevistos.

-¿ Puedo acostarme con él ?- Preguntó Draco con su voz ronca.

- Puedes-. Ella le sonrió cansadamente, y Draco corrió a la cama y se acostó al lado de Harry, llorando en el hombro del pequeño, encorvándose alrededor de él para protegerlo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó e instantáneamente buscó a Harry. El pequeño estaba donde se suponía que debía estar : a su lado, durmiendo. Suspiró aliviado y acarició el cabello negro de su amigo, despejándole la muy pálida cara. Estuvo así por una hora, hasta que los ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, pestañaron y luego el pánico golpeó a Draco en las entrañas.

-¿ Qué pasa Bebé ?- Preguntó, preocupado.

- ¿ R-Ray?- Preguntó la voz de Harry, y Draco odió el débil temblor en ella.

- Sí, aquí estoy. ¿ Qué pasa ?. ¿ Te duele algo ?

- No ...no puedo ver, Ray-. Harry sollozó. –T-todo está o-oscuro.

- Sh...- Draco envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amigo y lo meció. –Madam Pomfrey me dijo que tienes encima hechizos temporales de ceguera. Pronto vas a volver a ver.

- Me duele-. Lloró Harry.

- Lo sé, lo sé-. Draco lloró con él. Pasaron los minutos y se aferraron uno al otro, temerosos. Draco casi se derrumbó cuando una ola de alivio y alegría le llegó desde Harry.

-¡ Puedo ver !- Dijo, feliz, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en Draco por primera vez desde que despertó.

- Bien-. Draco sonrió entre lágrimas.

Harry frunció el ceño y levantó las manos para enjugar las lágrimas del rubio.

–Estoy bien. No estés triste, Ray.

Draco asintió, y luchó por no mostrar emociones en su cara. Continuaba trastornado y atemorizado, pero no quería que su Bebé lo viera. Él tenía que ser fuerte por Harry. –Muy bien. ¿ Crees que podrás levantarte ?. Yo puedo traerte el desayuno.

- Yo puedo bajar, la oficina de Dumbledore no es muy lejos.

Draco ayudó a Harry a pararse y a caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras. A mitad de camino, las manos de Harry comenzaron a temblar violentamente. Draco las aferró con las suyas, se arrodilló frente a la silla y no se movió, aún cuando el niño moreno se durmió. Observaba a su amigo, incapaz de desviar la mirada.

Su Bebé era tan frágil, y a la vez tan fuerte. Aún ahora, él podía sentir la magia poderosa y profunda, elevándose para trabajar con los hechizos sanadores, que aún envolvían a Harry.

Dumbledore dijo que Harry necesitaba pociones. Papá era magnífico con ellas. Decidido, cuidadosamente retiró sus manos de las manos de Harry y fue hacia la chimenea. Sacó la varita de Harry de sus pantalones y atrajo al polvo flú.

-¡ Salón de Pociones !- Llamó. El fuego brilló verde, y él esperó impaciente, hasta que la cabeza de Severus entró a las llamas.

- ¿ Qué es ?- Espetó el hombre, pero su expresión se disolvió en preocupación cuando vio de quién se trataba. - ¿ Draco ?. ¿ Qué sucede ?

Sollozando, Draco le contó lo sucedido a su padre, lo mal que estaba Harry, y que necesitaba mucho las pociones.

La ira cruzó las facciones de Severus, antes de que pudiera enmascarla cuidadosamente.

- Ya voy. No dejes a Harry.

- Sí, padre- Draco asintió, secándose sus propias lágrimas. Trotó, alejándose del fuego, y retornó a su lugar, sentado frente a la silla de Harry, con su espalda apoyada en las piernas del pequeño.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Severus despidió a su clase y fue a sus habitaciones vía flú. Encontró a una derrotada y exhausta Narcissa, y a un preocupado Lobo. Rápidamente les dijo lo que Draco le había contado. No había tiempo para juegos infantiles con Narcissa. No, si el Director se estaba moviendo para separarlo de los niños; iba a necesitar toda la ayuda disponible para mantener en control las manipulaciones de Albus. Los ojos de Remus se tornaron dorados cuando oyó el relato, y Narcissa se puso de pie con renovada fortaleza.

- Tenemos que trabajar juntos, no importa que no nos agrade- Espetó Severus, a la rubia. –Separar a los niños causó agonía a Draco, y daños durante el crecimiento, quién sabe lo que una visión puede hacerle si está separado de Harry. Tal vez, él sienta algo de las maldiciones, en cualquier caso, no podemos arriesgarnos.

- Y Draco sólo peleará contra ti, él tiene los recuerdos de sus dieciséis años- Interrumpió Remus, con un tono duro. –Verdaderamente, no tiene nueve años, él es el que tomó su decisión, y tendrás que aceptarlo.

- Fue un error-. Dijo Narcissa, brevemente. – Estoy consciente de ello.

- Bien-. Severus asintió una vez. –Están en la oficina del Director. Remus, tú y Narcissa vayan con ellos. Cuídenlos lo mejor que puedan. Yo voy a buscar a Pomfrey, para que me diga qué es lo que necesita.

-¿ Y qué hacemos con el Director ?- Gruñó Remus.

- Probablemente, él está informando a la Orden. Ustedes tendrán un lapso de tiempo sin interrupciones, con los niños.

Narcissa y Remus se apresuraron a marcharse por el flú. Severus, fue tras ellos, con rapidez, sólo que su destino fue la enfermería. Remus salió de la chimenea en primer lugar, y sonrió, Draco levantó la cabeza del regazo de Harry y desfalleció de alivio. Su expresión se cerró, sin embargo, cuando Narcissa salió de la chimenea, detrás de él.

- Ella no va a llevarte otra vez, Draco-. Prometió Remus, yendo hacia el niño y abrazándolo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry con una mano. –Ella admitió que se equivocó.

Draco abrazó a Remus con fuerza, antes de separarse y colocarse delante de ellos, frente a su madre. – Quiero oírla por mi mismo.

Narcissa miró a su hijo. Su cabello estaba suelto, y comenzaba a levantarse en ondas suaves, porque su magia se elevaba. Ira y determinación, brillaban en sus ojos. Le dolía muchísimo ver esa mirada dirigida a ella, retrocedió y agarró la tela de su ropa sobre su pecho. – Lo siento, Dragón. Hice lo que pensé que era lo mejor. Yo no entendí la situación.

- No te perdono, madre-. Respondió Draco, con frialdad. – Pero puedes quedarte, con la condición de que no te acerques a mi. Lo digo de veras, si me tocas a mi o tocas a Harry, yo no voy a ser responsable por mis actos.

- Entiendo, Dragón.- Dijo ella, dócilmente, y se colocó junto a la chimenea.

Draco asintió, satisfecho, y se volvió hacia donde Remus estaba sentado, acunando a Harry sobre su regazo. Los ojos verdes se abrieron, cargados de sueño. Draco le tomó la mano, aún temblaba levemente. -¿ Cómo te sientes, Bebé ?. ¿ Tienes hambre ?

- Sí-. Harry se ruborizó por toda la preocupación y la atención que recibía.

- Yo ordenaré algo-. Ofreció Narcissa, suavemente, moviéndose hacia el flú.

Draco le hizo una señal afirmativa y volvió su atención a Harry. –Papá está haciendo las pociones para que te sientas mejor. Pronto va a venir.

- Bueno-. Harry sonrió al rubio y un cariño cálido ondeó en su conexión.

–Gracias, Ray.

-¿ Cómo te sientes ?- Preguntó Remus gentilmente, dándose cuenta de que Harry no contestó la pregunta.

- Estoy bien- Lo tranquilizó Harry.

- ¿ No te duele nada ?- Presionó Remus, tomando la cara del niño entre sus manos, y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

- Un poquito en todas partes. Creo que mi cabeza y mi pecho son lo peor-. Harry se encogió de hombros.- Pero, realmente no es tan malo, puedo soportarlo.

- Ay, Cachorro, tú no deberías soportarlo. Nunca ocultes el dolor. Yo haré siempre todo lo que pueda para asegurarme de que no tengas ningún dolor.

Harry asintió entre lágrimas, y envolvió el cuello del hombre con sus brazos, llorando sobre el hombro. Draco sonrió amorosamente, sintiendo la sorpresa y la gratitud en Harry. El fuego se avivó detrás de él y Narcissa sacó una bandeja cargada con comida y bebidas. Draco tomó la varita de Harry y la levantó mágicamente de las manos de su madre y la apoyó sobre el escritorio. Se ocupó en separar la comida favorita de Harry, del resto.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Severus llegó a la oficina de Dumbledore vía flú, justo cuando Harry terminó de comer. Corrió hacia el niño y lo levantó del regazo de Remus, sin decir palabra. Harry se pegó a él, pero no lloró. Severus lo aferró con fuerza unos minutos, antes de permitirse reconocer a los demás en la habitación. Draco y Remus estaban sentados en sillas, delante del escritorio del Director, sonriendo del mismo modo. Narcissa aún estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, y conversaba con Poppy, que había entrado tras Severus.

-¿ Harry ?- Preguntó, volviendo los ojos al pequeño en sus brazos.

El niño se tensó y Severus observó con horror, cómo los ojos se iban hacia atrás, y comenzaba un ataque.

Severus cayó al suelo, y protegió la cabeza de Harry, a través del violento acceso. Draco saltó, pero Remus lo sostuvo. Poppy corrió, pero los hechizos no calmaban los espasmos de Harry. Todo pasó tan rápido como vino, y los ojos verdes, borrosos, se elevaron.

-¿ Papá ?- Murmuró Harry, confundido.

- Sh. Está bien, tengo el remedio, tómalo, por mi, hijo.

Las manos de Harry, lentamente quisieron alcanzar el frasco, pero Severus le adfministró él mismo las pociones. Harry bebió, obedientemente; una, dos, y una tercera, antes de caer exhausto y dormirse. Poppy hizo una seña afirmativa, en silencioso permiso para que Severus levante al niño del suelo, y él lo hizo. Draco se separó de Remus y se apretó desesperadamente contra las piernas de Severus, con la mano agarrando la camisa de Harry.

- ¡ Merlín !- Dijo Dumbledore, cuando entró a su oficina y la encontró tan concurrida.

- Lo llevo a la sala escondida, en la enfermería- Dijo Severus, caminó hacia la puerta y al anciano; pero el Director no se movió. Severus le lanzó una mirada furiosa, advirtiéndole, con sus brazos apretando la preciosa carga, todavía afectado por haber presenciado el sufrimiento de Harry.

-¿ Albus ?- Cuestionó Remus, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

- La guerra comenzó, realmente- Dijo Dumbledore, con tono grave. – San Mungo está desbordado, y el número de muertes es elevado. Diecisiete establecimientos han sido atacados. Sólo pudimos proteger a cuatro, los restantes han sido destruídos.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada por ellos, Albus. Pero sí puedo cuidar de mi hijo. A un lado-. Dijo Severus, suavemente.

- Yo abrí la enfermería del colegio para los sanadores. Te dije que San Mungo está colmado. Harry se quedará aquí, a salvo, por el momento-. Albus sacudió la cabeza y miró al niño, con tristeza.

- Entonces, lo llevaré de vuelta a mis habitaciones. Poppy hizo todo lo que pudo, por ahora. La llamaré, si la necesito nuevamente.

Severus no iba a dejar a Harry en compañía del anciano manipulador, menos en ese estado, vulnerable y enfermo. Dumbledore debió haberlo sentido, porque aceptó de mala gana, y se hizo a un lado. Severus pasó, con Draco pisándole los talones. Remus y Narcissa intentaron seguirlo, pero Dumbledore los detuvo.

- Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir con los heridos, y en la protección de los cuatro establecimientos que pudimos salvar-. Suspiró cansadamente y se apoyó contra la pared. – Podría servirnos su ayuda.

- El Señor de las Tinieblas puso precio a mi cabeza-. Respondió Narcissa, con frialdad.- Estoy segura de que no servirá mi ayuda.

- Podemos usar un hechizo o puedes tomar poción Multijugos-. Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza. –Puedo entender que no quieras hacerlo, sería peligroso, y tienes un hijo en quien pensar. ¿ Y tú, Remus ?

Remus se sintió desgarrado. Temía volver a caer bajo el control del Director. Quería estar disponible para Harry y para Draco. Aún más, para Severus; pero Narcissa estaba allí, y también Poppy. Sabía que la medimaga no estaba para nada contenta con el Director, y apoyaría a Harry por todos los medios. No podía dejar que otros sufrieran por su desencanto con Dumbledore. Asintió. El anciano sonrió aliviado y le hizo un gesto al hombre lobo, para que se acercara y pudiera explicarle qué hacer.

Narcissa sacudió la cabeza y s dejó. Ella tenía un hijo por el cual debía preocuparse, después de todo, aunque en este momento, él la odiara.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry despertó con el sonido de alguien cantando suave y lentamente. Abrió los ojos y pestañó sorprendido, tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Draco, y el rubio cantaba mientras jugaba con el cabello de Harry. Draco sonrió, pero no se detuvo. Harry cerró los ojos y sólo se quedó allí, disfrutando de la atención gentil y del cariño de su mejor amigo. Era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Demasiado pronto, la canción terminó. Abrió los ojos otra vez, y vio los ojos grises de Draco preparados para él.

-¿ Cómo te sientes ?- Preguntó suavemente.

- Me siento bien-. Respondió Harry, honestamente, y levantó los brazos para probarlo. Los envolvió alrededor del cuello de Draco y tiró hasta que el rubio estuvo acostado a su lado, sobre la cama, prácticamente sobre él. Harry suspiró, contento, los brazos de Draco se envolvieron a su alrededor, haciéndolo sentirse absolutamente a salvo y querido. Suspiró otra vez, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Estás de buen humor- Draco rió suavemente.

- Te amo, Ray- Respondió Harry y se acurrucó más cerca de su cuerpo cálido.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Severus y Draco estaban sorprendidos por el buen humor de Harry durante los días siguientes. Él trató de explicarles que, finalmente, creía que lo amaban y que no lo abandonarían; pero ellos no lo entendían, en realidad. Así que sólo sonreía dulcemente y se encogía de hombros.

Tuvo cinco ataques más, y dos hechizos de ceguera. Y, aunque los ataques eran espantosos, Harry aborrecía aun más los hechizos de ceguera. Cuando llegaban, Severus o Draco tenían que sujetarlo, hasta que pasaban. Su odio por la oscuridad no mermó.

El tercer día después de la visión, Harry se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse despierto por más de un par de horas y pudo dar una vuelta sin caer exhausto después de una docena de pasos. Severus retomó las clases de Oclumancia y trabajaron juntos hasta que los niños pensaron que sus cerebros explotarían. Narcissa podía estar en la misma habitación con ellos; y a estas alturas, Draco le hablaba, pero era cortante. Ella aceptaba esto mansamente, pero Harry sospechaba que no lo haría por mucho más tiempo.

- ¿ Qué quieres comer ?-Preguntó Severus a Harry, pasando una mano por el cabello del niño.

Harry se inclinó en la mano de su padre. Severus respondió atrayendo al niño hacia él y lo alzó. Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su padre y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro, cansado. Severus continuó pasando los dedos por el cabello de su hijo. Draco observaba todo esto desde su posición desparramado sobre el sofá. Arrugó la nariz sintiéndose levemente celoso, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, demandó a su padre.

- Yo quiero un filete.

Severus inclinó su cabeza, de acuerdo, con una mirada que borró cualquier sentimiento de celos que Draco pudiera tener. Había orgullo y respeto en esa mirada oscura. Draco se enderezó, con el pecho ardiendo de afecto.

Severus alargó la mano, al pasar, y acarició la cabeza de Draco con ternura. Draco los siguió, haciendo morisquetas a Harry, por sobre el hombro de su Papá. Harry le devolvió las muecas. Y Draco fue el primero en reír a carcajadas.

- Si tienen suficiente energía para hacer payasadas, tal vez no trabajamos bastante- Recriminó Severus, en broma.

- Por favor- Dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras, sentándose junto a Harry mientras su padre rodeaba la mesa, para sentarse frente a ellos. – Estoy mareado de cansancio. Si tú estás molesto, tal vez trabajaste demasiado duramente.

- Come tu cena, mocoso-. Puso su servilleta sobre sus piernas. Narcissa hizo lo mismo, a su lado. Harry y Draco los copiaron y la mesa se llenó de cosas deliciosas. Los minutos siguientes los pasaron comiendo en silencio.

Dos veces, Severus probó las barreras mentales de los niños, para comprobar si las mantenían. Las de Draco eran más débiles que las de Harry, pero el rubio podía mantenerlas y erigirlas por más tiempo. Las barreras de Draco estuvieron presentes las dos veces que hizo la prueba, pero él pudo ver a través de ellas. La primera vez, la mente de Harry estuvo abierta, pero la segunda, se mantuvo cerrada totalmente. Él asintió, aprobando.

-¿ Cuáles son sus planes para después de la cena ?- Preguntó Narcissa, a la mitad de la comida.

-¿ Baño y cama ?- Dijo Harry, esperanzado.

- Para ti, sí-. Aceptó Severus. Todos podían ver que el tenedor que Harry tenía en la mano, temblaba ligeramente. Estaba alcanzando sus límites. –Pero, Draco tiene trabajo.

- Pero, padre...- Protestó Draco, frunciendo el ceño. Él no estaba tan cansado como Harry, pero un baño y la cama, sonaban celestiales.

- Tú necesitas trabajar en tus estudios. Pronto asumirás tus obligaciones como Lord-. Le dijo Severus.

Draco miró a su madre, con desconfianza, pero su cara no mostraba nada. Si hubiese mostrado triunfo, él se hubiera rebelado. Suspiró, y miró enojado a su padre, en silencio. A Severus, no pareció importarle. Una vez terminada la cena, guió a Harry al baño, mientras Narcissa llevó a su hijo a la sala de estar.

- Me estoy cansando de esta habitación-. Draco sonrió con pesar. Severus, Harry y él, habían estado estudiando allí en cada oportunidad que se presentaba. Severus había tomado una licencia temporaria hasta que los niños aprendieran Oclumancia; Dumbledore contrató un sustituto, el señor Harris.

- Tal vez, cuando Severus anuncie que están preparados adecuadamente, pueda sacarlos a ti y a Harry- Ofreció ella, sentándose en una silla.

- Yo no voy a dejar que me lleves a ninguna parte-. Respondió Draco con frialdad.

Narcissa dio un respingo y miró hacia otro lado. Draco se mostraba petulante, pensando que ella debía permanecer culpable y sumisa, pero no resultó así. Ella se volvió, lo miró con ojos duros como diamantes, y cuando habló, Draco pensó que debería ver su aliento helado, dada la frialdad de su voz.

- Yo menosprecié tus deseos y sentimientos, Dragón. Te causé dolor sin intención. Pero, mira la situación desde mi punto de vista. Tú eres mi hijo, el líder y el orgullo de la familia. Tienes riqueza, poder y privilegios. Pero todo pasa a un segundo plano por Harry Potter, un niño que tú no soportabas siquiera. Soy consciente de que las cosas cambiaron, de que estás unido a él casi tanto como a un gemelo. Me importa Harry. No quiero verlo lastimado. Pero mi prioridad eres tú; tu honor y tu reputación, y tu vida, todo es más importante para mi que tu vínculo con Harry. Yo no hubiese actuado de ese modo, si no estuvieses tan involucrado con él como lo estás. Yo actué para salvar tu vida.

- Mi vida nunca estuvo en peligro, madre-.- Espetó Draco, reuniendo su coraje, finalmente.

- Sí lo estuvo, y aún lo está, Dragón, pero sé que tratar de evitarte ese camino fatal es inútil.

- Estás equivocada- Él hizo un gesto de desprecio. – Estás aferrándote a cualquier razón para justificar tu comportamiento. No va a resultarte.

- ¿ Recuerdas la historia de Aurora Haidyn ?- Preguntó ella, suavemente, con los ojos en su regazo.

- ¿ Qué tiene que ver con esto ?- Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron peligrosamente, pensando que su madre cambiaba de tema.

- Relátame la historia. Te prometo que tiene importancia.

- En 1549, Jeffrey Gordon asesinó a su hermano como venganza por su padre, y ella lo atacó. Se batieron a duelo. Fue parejo, pero Jeffrey la abrumó. Dicen que él enloqueció con la victoria y se excitó por lo reñido del duelo. Le arrancó el resto de su ropa y la profanó. Ella no pudo luchar, su magia estaba demasiado disminuida. Los Haidyn, declararon Disputa de Sangre con los Gordon y fueron a la guerra. Los Haidyn hicieron todo lo que pudieron por Aurora, pero ella enloqueció. Los mejores sanadores de la época no pudieron hacer nada, y en 1550 la magia de Aurora se rebeló y la mató. El último Gordon murió en 1564, asesinado por los Haidyn.

-¿ Alguien sobrevivió a la profanación ?

- No. Aurora está registrada como la que sobrevivió durante más tiempo, después de semejante acto-. Draco movió la mano con impaciencia, y la miró furioso.

-¿ Qué tiene que ver esto con que tú ignoraste mi deseo expreso y actuaste contra mi ?

- Dragón...- La voluntad de Narcissa pareció vacilar, y Draco sintió que el miedo se levantaba en sus entrañas. ¿ Por qué su madre lo miraba de ese modo ?. –Dragón, tú sabes que hemos discutido por qué Harry actúa y piensa del modo en que lo hace, por qué tiene tanto miedo.

- No-. Draco saltó, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza. La magia se agitó a su alrededor, comenzando a moverse y a sonar con su ira y terror. – Fuiste muy lejos, madre.

- La familia de Harry abusó de él desde que era pequeño, pero cuando cumplió los dieciséis, su tío...

- No lo digas-. Dracó cortó, apretando los dientes. –No lo digas.

- Su tío lo drogó, para paralizar su cuerpo y su magia, y lo profanó-. Finalizó Narcissa en un murmullo.

-¡NO!- Rugió Draco, y su magia se desbocó. Ciego al llanto de su madre, ciego ante la destrucción de la habitación alrededor suyo.

Recuerdos apagados se elevaban en su mente. Al principio lo único que podía reconocer era una melodía dolorosa y lacerante, un ángel cantando, un piano llorando, palabras de dolor y desesperación, de resignación, de muerte. Ojos verdes pálidos y vacíos, en un cuerpo sin vida que obedecía órdenes como lo haría un títere. Ojos que comenzaban a despertar cuando lo miraban, sólo para cerrarse definitivamente. Recordó que recitaba, que ofrecía su magia y su mente en un intento desesperado por sanar al ángel caído que tenía en frente. No podía recordar las palabras, ni siquiera podía recordar si había dolor.

Pero, pronto, esos rayos de recuerdos fueron arrasados por recuerdos vívidos, claros, su Bebé riendo con él, jugando, bañándose, comiendo con él, llorando sobre su hombro, necesitándolo, abrazándolo, amándolo. Su Bebé acariciando su cabello con dedos impregnados en magia, sufriendo su ausencia, acurrucándose junto a él para dormir. Su Harry, torturado por el hombre malo lejano, su Harry que le sonreía a través de su dolor para que él no se preocupara.

Harry, quien llenaba su corazón con una alegría simple que él nunca había sido capaz de sentir por sí mismo, quien lo llenaba con el amor más puro y poderoso que jamás había experimentado, quién conocía el verdadero terror. Su Bebé, que finalmente, se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a enfrentarse al dolor y al horror del mundo, quién finalmente, había abierto su corazón totalmente para él y para su padre, y les había dado el más precioso de los dones: su amor incondicional.

Aún ahora, Draco podía sentirlo como un pequeño sol quemando en su pecho, podía sentir el calor, la magia y la fuerza que Harry tenía escondidas debido a sus temores y autodesprecio; y que finalmente se liberaban. Harry se había dado totalmente a él y en menos medida a su padre. Draco podía sentir que su Bebé se acercaba, atraído por su explosión de magia. Harry la atravesó, separándola gentilmente con su propia magia, mucho más poderosa. Draco esperaba que tratara de someterlo, pero Harry no lo hizo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Draco vio en ellos: preocupación, amor, aceptación. A Harry no le importó su ira ni su descontrol. No quería dejarlo solo. Harry se detuvo a su lado, apenas separado por unas pulgadas, esperando con calma que hiciera lo que necesitaba hacer. Draco gritó otra vez, negándolo. Profanado, este ángel que lo miraba tan abiertamente, ignorando las atrocidades a las que despertaría en unas pocas semanas.

Su cabello negro desarreglado, sus labios llenos, sus lentes burdos que no podían contener el brillo de los ojos que había detrás; un cuerpo delgado, demasiado pequeño y bajo, testimonio del abuso que sufrió, sobrevivió y venció. Draco era dos pulgadas más ancho, cinco pulgadas más alto, veintiún libras más pesado, y aún así, Harry era más grande interiormente. Draco sabía que apenas percibía un trocito del corazón de Harry a través de su conexión, y eso lo llenaba hasta dejarlo a gusto en su interior, sin espacio para ecos de otra vida.

Él admiraba el corazón enorme de su Bebé, con sus emociones jodidamente fuertes y puras, y poderosas. No había nada débil en ellas; no estaban atenuadas con razones o justificaciones. Harry debería haber sido atesorado, protegido; porque esas mismas emociones que lo hacían fuerte y extraordinario, también lo hacían frágil. Profanado. ¡ Era un sacrilegio !. ¡ Era horroroso !. ¡ No era justo !. ¡ No, para Harry, no para su Bebé !

-Ray- Harry levantó sus pequeñas manos y las apoyó gentilmente en las mejillas de Draco.

Draco sólo podía mirar fijamente, sin articular palabra con un horror tan grande... sólo podía mirarlo a él, que era su mundo; a él, cuya alma había sido asesinada, a él a quién habían rescatado del borde de la muerte para ser temporalmente encerrado en la mente y el cuerpo de un niño. Su magia se debilitaba, no porque se tranquilizara, sino porque no tenía reservas para lanzarle al mundo. Estaba vacío. Vacío de todo excepto el calor de Harry aún quemando, sin flaquear dentro su pecho.

- Ray- Repitió Harry, preocupación y miedo llenaban su voz, y su amor se levantaba y envolvía a Draco, ofreciéndole consuelo inconscientemente. Harry limpió las lágrimas silenciosas de su amigo y miró a los ojos grises; eran mayores, crecidos de golpe por el dolor y el horror. -¿ Fue el hombre malo, Ray ?

Mudo, gritando en su mente y en su corazón, las manos de Draco se abrieron y se levantaron suavemente. Los dedos largos y pálidos cubrieron las manos de Harry que permanecían tan gentilmente sobre sus mejillas. Con el contacto, los pulgares de Harry se detuvieron en su trabajo de quitar las lágrimas. Los dedos de Draco se cerraron lentamente alrededor de los de Harry y le bajó las manos, hasta que descansaron justo sobre el corazón esforzado de Draco. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho y se dilataron sus pupilas, no quería perder ni un latido. El verde nunca abandonó al gris.

De pronto, Draco se sintió demasiado pequeño, su cuerpo no estaba bien. De pronto, tenía dieciséis años otra vez, con la claridad de la edad que no recordaba haber perdido. Era consciente de la mortalidad, consciente de lo que iba a perder, cuando miraba a los ojos a su Bebé. Vio y comprendió que él no sabía nada de dolor, aún, y eso lo aterrorizó.

Harry se inclinó sobre él, cuando cayó de rodillas con un sollozo impotente. Draco sintió que su amigo lo sostenía, sintió que caía al suelo con él, y quería gritar que Harry estaba mintiendo, que no estaría con él siempre, que iba a dejarlo solo y quebrado como Harry no lo estuvo jamás.

-¡ Draco !- Gritó Harry, asustado.

El sonido de su nombre verdadero, viniendo de la boca de su Bebé sorprendió a Draco. Sintió el miedo de Harry y su creciente pánico. Eso lo movió, aunque no sabía qué hacer. Todo lo que sabía era que aún destruído, él no podía ignorar la llamada de Harry. Se encontró a sí mismo abrazando al pequeño, y eso pareció calmar en algo a su Bebé.

- Harry-. Murmuró roncamente. Quiso decir algo para tranquilizarlo, y en cambio fue una súplica.

-¿ Qué pasa, Ray ?. ¿ Estás lastimado ?- Preguntó Harry, frenéticamente.

- Te amo, Bebé- Draco hundió su cara en el hombro de Harry y lloró.

Harry levantó la vista a su Papá y a la señora Malfoy. Ellos estaban parados, inmóviles contra la pared, a donde los había arrojado la explosión mágica de Draco. Demandó ayuda, pero ellos no podían moverse. Narcissa sólo sacudió la cabeza mientras caían sus lágrimas. Severus dijo que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Draco no paraba de llorar. Nunca lo había visto así. Ni cuando sufrían esas visiones horribles; el arrogante, seguro y protector Lord Malfoy, jamás se quebró de este modo. Sus ojos volvieron a la señora Malfoy y se endurecieron.

-¿ Qué le hizo ?- Demandó. La ira comenzó a elevarse en él, como un lento espiral, desde sus entrañas. Nunca había estado tan enojado y sabía que sería peor, y no quería detenerse. Quería respuestas. Quería saber qué estaba mal con su Ray, para arreglarlo. – Dígamelo. Ya. Mismo.

Narcissa ahogó un grito. Sintió cómo la magia se elevaba, y supo que estaba en peligro. El sumiso, frágil niño que tenía delante, repentinamente tomó una nueva forma ante sus ojos. Por primera vez entendió verdaderamente porqué Harry Potter era el Niño Que Vivió, el niño que derrotó al Señor de las Tinieblas dos veces, y sobrevivió combatiéndolo dos veces más. Primero fueron palabras, conceptos del poder, pero ahora, ella lo sentía de primera mano y era terrorífico. Miró a Severus desesperadamente, pero el hombre sólo tenía ojos para el niño e ignoró su súplica.

-¡ DÏGAME !- Rugió Harry. Soltó a Draco y se puso de pie. El llanto quebrado de Draco se detuvo, pero aún yacía desplomado a los pies de Harry. Sus ojos grises puestos sobre el niño que estaba delante, como hipnotizado.

-No hice nada-. Trató de decir Narcissa. Pero fue la respuesta equivocada.

Llamas verdes se elevaban de la piel de Harry, sin calor, eran energía pura. Narcissa podía sentirlas lamiendo su piel desde donde estaba. Como una brisa sólida, las ondas que manaban las llamas la aplastaban rítmicamente contra la pared. Cada onda se hacía más fuerte y el fuego verde se hacía más grande. Las llamas viboreaban alrededor de la pequeña forma de Harry. Sus lentes se desintegraron, sus ropas se disolvieron como polvo y su cabello voló salvajemente. Pero eran sus ojos lo más perturbador, brillaban más que las llamas. Sus manos se elevaron y las llamas verdes fluyeron por su cuerpo hacia sus manos, moviéndose hacia las palmas. Originalmente las llamas eran de un verde esmeralda, verde Slytherin, pero mientras se combinaban, el color se aligeró y se hizo más brillante. Los ojos de Narcissa se agrandaron cuando reconoció el color exacto de la maldición 'Avada Kedavra'.

- Nunca más va a lastimar a mi Draco-. Prometió Harry, con furia en su voz y en sus ojos.

- No-. Jadeó Draco, que finalmente había hallado la fuerza para levantarse. Luchar contra la ira fue difícil. Era tan brillante y cálida que él tuvo que esforzarse en decirse a sí mismo que no era su propia ira, él no era el que quería destruir. Sabía la fuerza que contenía esa ira, por eso, Draco se sorprendió cuando Harry respondió inclinándose contra él. Y allí, Draco comprendió.

La ira era tan fuerte porque estaba apoyada por el amor. El amor de Harry por él se elevaba alrededor, haciendo a la ira mucho más poderosa de lo que podría haber sido en solitario. Harry lo estaba protegiendo. Sonrió, las lágrimas retornaron a sus ojos. Draco se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, su cabello rubio cayó en cascadas alrededor de los hombros del pequeño como si fuera su propio cabello. Brillaba a la luz de la furia protectora de Harry.

- No, Bebé. No fue ella quién me lastimó. Déjala, Bebé-. Murmuró Draco, y el fuego comenzó a retraerse, pero no se fue del todo, quemaba sobre la piel y las manos de Harry bajaron. –Harry, estoy mejor, ahora...Yo...sólo no puedo decirte por qué me alteré...pero...estoy mejor, ahora.

Harry tembló y el fuego desapareció. Con un grito ahogado, Harry giró en el abrazo de Draco y se pegó al rubio, con la cara hundida en su pecho, mientras se sacudía por las secuelas de su ira. Draco lo meció, sin lágrimas. La ira de su Bebé lo había dejado limpio, y como resultado, quedó una absoluta determinación. Harry no era como nadie más. No hubo nadie como él en el pasado, ni habrá nadie como él en el futuro. No le importaba lo que les pasó a los que fueron profanados. Harry no iba a morir. Su Bebé iba a vivir. Porque Harry lo tenía a él, y porque Harry era un sobreviviente.

- No hagas eso nunca más, Draco-. Dijo Harry con seriedad mortal, aún temblando por el miedo, el enojo y la preocupación.

–Nunca más.

- Lo prometo-. Sonrió Draco, y bajó la cabeza para depositar un beso salado sobre los labios de Harry. Harry le devolvió el beso, castamente, y se desmayó, exhausto. Ahora, fue el turno de Draco de caer al suelo bajo el peso de otro cuerpo. Miró a Severus con ojos cansados. -¿ Me ayudas un poco, Papá ?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Draco se despertó famélico, a la mañana siguiente. Recordaba todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero difuso, como un sueño horrible. La conversación con su madre era aún peor, pero él sospechaba que se debía a que era demasiado joven para entender. Tal vez se debía al hechizo que Dumbledore les mencionó antes de la maldita visión que lastimó tanto a su Bebé. De todos modos, lo que él sabía, con un cien por ciento de claridad, era que su Bebé podía morir cuando pase el efecto del hechizo y recuerde algo realmente, realmente malo que le pasó, y Draco estaba decidido a evitar que eso suceda.

- Tienes arrugas-. Rió Harry, entre dormido, levantando una mano para acariciar la frente de Draco.

- Arrugas- Draco levantó la nariz en el aire, y sonrió ampliamente, atacando al pequeño con cosquillas, hasta que suplicó misericordia. -¡ Eso te va a enseñar a no insultar a un Malfoy !

- P..p..per...dón !- Harry rió, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¡ Vamos, tengo hambre !- Exclamó Draco, saltando de la cama.

Harry lo siguió lentamente, con una sonrisa feliz. No iba a preguntar qué sucedió la noche anterior, qué fue lo que alteró tanto a Draco. Sólo quería olvidar que su amigo alguna vez estuvo tan quebrado. Pero, sí iba a observar, y a prevenir para que eso no suceda nunca más.

- Apúrate, Bebé-. Draco le sonrió dulcemente, y Harry aceleró el paso.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-¿ Podemos detenernos ?- Draco lloriqueó, cayó contra el sofá, cansado. La cabeza le estallaba. Habían estado estudiando Oclumancia por horas, y ya se acercaba la hora de retirarse.

Severus frunció el ceño, mirando a los niños, pero Harry no podía verlo. El pequeño moreno estaba sentado en el regazo del rubio, completamente ciego. Eso no evitaba que estudiaran Oclumancia, Severus insistió en que necesitaban practicar. Ambos niños lucían cansados, pero Severus no podía detenerse, no podía dejar que Harry sufriera otra visión como esa. Podía causarle daño permanente o aún matarlo. Pero, antes de que pudiera reclamarles recomenzar la clase, la puerta se abrió y el lobo entró. Hacía días que no lo veían, desde que habían vuelto de la oficina de Dumbledore.

-¡ Moony !- Gritó Draco, aliviado. No había manera de que su padre los hiciera retomar la práctica.

-¿ Moony ?- Se alborotó Harry, entusiasmado.

- Hola, cachorro-. Remus sonrió cansadamente, se desplomó junto a los niños en el sofá. -¿ Estás bien ?

- Ciego, pero debería pasar pronto, ¿ verdad, padre ?

- Sí-. Severus se sentó, cansado, y se frotó la cara con sus manos de largos dedos. –Los hechizos de ceguera más prolongados duraron cerca de tres horas, y este va para las dos horas y media, debería terminar en cualquier momento.

-¿ Cómo estás Moony ?. ¿ Dónde estuviste ?- Preguntó Draco, curioso, mirando al hombre, con su ropa sucia y expresión ojerosa.

- Estuve reforzando las barreras, con otras personas, para resguardar lugares y protegerlos de Voldemort.

Severus siseó, por el uso del nombre del señor de las Tinieblas, pero Draco movió la cabeza con curiosidad. -¿ Voldemort ?. ¿ Ese es el nombre del tipo malvado ?. Yo me preguntaba por qué nadie me lo decía. ¡ Qué vergüenza, como nos va a derrotar un tipo con un nombre tan ridículo !

Harry rió y Severus lucía a punto de explotar. Remus sonrió y miró a Severus, tranquilizándolo. Aunque el hombre no se calmó, al menos se quedó callado. Era un avance, por lo menos.

- Entonces, ¿ qué van a hacer este fin de semana ?- Preguntó, cambiando el tema, lejos de la guerra.

- Probablemente, practicar hasta que nuestros cerebros nos salgan por las orejas-. Murmuró Draco, y abrazó a Harry con fuerza, esforzándose en esconder su expresión amotinada.

- Primero tienen que tener cerebro, para que pueda salir por algún lado-. Severus hizo una mueca, bromeando. -¿ Por qué no llevas a Harry a la cama ?. Iré más tarde a arroparlos.

Draco se apresuró a actuar, antes de que su padre cambie de idea. Saltó, agarró la mano de Harry y, prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación. Harry rió a carcajadas, tras él, todo el tiempo.

Remus sacudió la cabeza y lanzó una mirada severa al hombre. –¿ No estarás torturando a esos niños, no Severus ?

- Estoy torturándome a mí mismo-. Sonrió, pero pronto su expresión se volvió seria. Remus suspiró, sabía que semejante mirada no duraría en el rostro del Profesor de Pociones. -¿ Qué sucede afuera, Lobo ?

Remus le detalló su trabajo con los Aurores, por unos buenos veinte minutos. Severus se levantó durante el relato y le sirvió un whisky de fuego. Remus tomó un sorbo, agradecido. -¿ Dónde está Narcissa ?- Preguntó cuando terminó.

- Ella cometió un error muy grande-. Severus suspiró cansadamente, y para sorpresa de Remus fue a sentarse a su lado, en lugar de enfrente. – Le dijo a Draco que Harry fue profanado-. Remus ahogó una exclamación y su vaso cayó por entre sus dedos. Severus lo agarró y lo colocó a un lado. – Para que pudiera comprender el concepto, el hechizo se movió y recobró su mente de dieciséis años por unos minutos. Puedes entender que estaba muy consternado. Harry, por supuesto, no entendía qué era lo que pasaba, aún en sus nueve años, pero sabía que Draco sufría y montó en cólera. Nunca vi algo así. Tendré que hablar con Albus...

-¿ Qué sucedió ?- Demandó Remus, cuando el otro, dilató el relato.

- Su magia se manifestó, de modo que podíamos verla. Era tan poderosa que las ondas que emanaba, me aplastaron contra la pared, a pesar del esfuerzo por evitarlo. No creo que él supiera lo hacía, pero conjuró la maldición asesina sin varita.

-¿ Qué ?- Remus se puso pálido. –Eso es imposible.

- Ya no-. Respondió Severus, con determinación. –Como sea, Draco lo detuvo antes de que llegue más lejos. Luego, ambos se desmayaron de cansancio. Les había estado enseñando Oclumancia, y eso sumado a todo lo demás, fue demasiado para ellos. Cuando Draco despertó, su mente de niño suprimió los conceptos de más largo alcance, y todo lo que dejó fue el conocimiento de que Harry puede morir cuando pase el efecto del hechizo, y que él va hacer que eso no suceda.

-¿ Cómo hará eso ?- Preguntó Remus, temblando.

- Ordenándolo-. Severus hizo una mueca, y luego se encogió de hombros.

– Todo lo que a mi me importa es que él ya no desespera.

Remus se sentó silencioso, por un rato. –Crees...¿ crees que Harry podrá lograrlo ?

- Sí. Lo hará-. Respondió Severus, con certeza.

-¿ Cómo lo sabes ?- Demandó Remus, con miedo y dolor en sus ojos ámbar.

Severus le mantuvo la mirada y susurró. –Porque no puedo soportar la alternativa.

-¿ Y Narcissa ?- Preguntó Remus, mirando hacia otro lado, ruborizado.

- Draco la mandó lejos- Severus se puso de pie. –Le recomendé que no regrese hasta el lunes, cuando los niños tengan un año más, tal vez la madurez que gane, haga que Draco no la mate.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

El fin de semana pasó sin demasiadas molestias. Severus hizo que los niños practiquen Oclumancia durante horas, cada día; Remus intervino antes que el temperamento de Draco explote, o antes de que Harry se desplome. Tomaron las comidas juntos, jugaron, contaron historias. Harry no tuvo más ataques, y Severus le administró las últimas dosis de sus pociones, anunciando que Harry estaba curado. Los cuatro se retiraron a sus camas el domingo a la noche, deseando que la próxima semana esté libre de desastres.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Más de 30 páginas !! Extenuante...pero me encantó traducir este capítulo,**_

_**Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo...Sobre todo la interacción de Draco y Harry**_

_**Hasta el próximo.**_

_**D.L.**_


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

...

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual**.

GRACIAS A: Ginebra, hana, anarkia0, Isabela Black; Leslie Rebeka Black Snape, Sayuri Hiro, gladiz, rlucy, AlmaRosaNS, arya-ellesmera, mila22, Hikaru HK, Aris.Melcra, Murtilla, Sami-Mauraurder girl, Olimka, Quisso-Hp, sara, niladye, danae, norah, Selene Nekoi, Naeh, Aykasha-peke, SuirisE'Doluc, Neyade y TODOS los que leen esta historia y la disfrutan conmigo

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 17**

Harry despertó con una sonrisa. Estaba realmente tibio, y algo le recorría suavemente la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió cuando encontró a Draco a su lado, sonriendo. La cortina de cabello rubio platinado caía sobre sus hombros y entre ellos. Harry pasó sus dedos por él, somnoliento, y cerró los ojos otra vez.

-¿ Bueno, no vas a contarme ?- Demandó Draco. Harry notó la alegría en la voz, y supo que su amigo no estaba enojado realmente.

- Tal vez-.Sonrió y se acurrucó más profundamente entre las sábanas.

- Ah, ya veo-. Draco resopló y se acostó sobre su espalda, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba con enojo al cielo raso. – Ahora voy a tener que pensar en un castigo apropiado, por negarte a complacer al fundamental señor de la familia Malfoy.

Harry rió y le palmeó el pecho, bromeando, sus ojos verdes brillaban felices.

– No seas tonto. No hay mucho que contar. Recuerdo que mi primo era un matón; y que tenía muchísimas tareas, y no tenía amigos en la escuela;, y que me encerraban en el armario; pero tío Vernon no me golpeó ni una vez. Todavía temía que mi magia le hiciera algo sí me golpeaba otra vez. Las cosas estaban mejor en la casa.

Draco se volvió para mirarlo de frente, y con su brazo libre, suavemente retiró el mechón rebelde de cabello negro de la cara de Harry. – Bebé, ¿ sabes que todo eso no está bien, verdad ?. Aunque las cosas estén mejor, no significa que estén bien o que debas estar contento con eso.

- Lo sé, Ray- Prometió Harry. – Realmente, ahora lo sé. ¿ Pero, por qué pensar en eso ?. Ahora estoy aquí contigo, con Papá y con Moony. Ya no importa.

Draco sonrió y besó castamente a su amigo, antes de levantarse de la cama.

- Tal vez podamos ir a volar. ¡ No veo la hora de mostrarte !. Encontré un libro genial sobre Quidditch cuando mi madre me llevó, y me olvidé de mostrártelo, con todo lo que pasó. Hoy vamos a tener tiempo, si lo hacemos juntos, hasta podemos lograr que Papá nos deje salir afuera.

- Tendremos una mejor oportunidad si esperamos a cuando Papá se vaya a trabajar, y entonces se lo pedimos a Moony-. Sugirió Harry, mientras se vestía con la ropa que Draco le alcanzaba.

- Buena idea-. Draco sonrió pícaramente, y luego la sonrisa se convirtió en risa cuando observó a su pequeño amigo. – Difícilmente necesites un encantamiento agrandador en esa ropa, pero yo apenas quepo en la mía.

- Eso es porque te estás poniendo gordo-. Harry levantó su nariz en el aire.

- ¡ No es cierto !. ¡ Tú eres demasiado flaco !- Protestó Draco, ultrajado.

Harry rió y salió corriendo del cuarto. Draco lo siguió, gritándole amenazas, pero sus ojos brillantes mostraban a quien se molestara en verlos, que no estaba realmente enojado, estaba demasiado feliz para molestarse. Era difícil enojarse cuando su Harry lo llenaba con auténtico buen humor. Así era como Harry debería sentirse siempre.

-¿ Qué están tramando ustedes dos ?- Preguntó Remus, sonriendo al niño que chocó contra él.

Levantó a Harry sobre sus rodillas, y debió esconder un gesto de enojo, al percibir lo pequeño que Harry era, aún. Draco se detuvo y les lanzó una falsa mirada de furia. El rubio había crecido, notó Remus, y subrepticiamente, realizó un encantamiento para ajustar la talla en la ropa del pequeño Lord. El rubio le dedicó una rápida sonrisa y retornó con sus regaños al pequeño sentado en su regazo. Harry trató de lucir arrepentido y correctamente reprendido, pero difícilmente podía contener las risas detrás de sus manos.

Severus entró a la cocina y recorrió la escena con la vista. Harry sentado en el regazo de Remus, y Draco regañándolo sonoramente. Remus le sonreía a Draco y le lanzaba miradas de reproche a Harry al mismo tiempo.

Eventualmente, Draco perdió el control y explotó en carcajadas. Harry también rió, y Remus miró a Severus con ojos irritantemente alegres.

- Están de muy buen humor esta mañana-. Ofreció como explicación, el Lobo.

- Puedo verlo-. Suspiró Severus y se sentó. – Creo que agradezco tener que volver a clases, lidiar con estos dos cuando están así, es agotador.

- ¿ Debes volver ?- Dijo Remus, y se sorprendió por la decepción que oyó en su propia voz. Se sonrojó y bajó la vista hacia su comida.

Severus sintió que algo cálido se elevaba en su pecho al ver la reacción del hombre, pero lo desestimó. – Sí, el Profesor Harris estará disponible si lo necesitamos, pero el Director no quiere que pierda más clases de las necesarias-. Los niños intercambiaron una mirada, y él frunció el ceño. – Eso no significa que van a aflojar en sus tareas. Van a hacer lo que Remus les indique, y si escucho otra cosa, estaré muy decepcionado.

Harry lo miró con ojos bien abiertos y solemnes, pero Draco sonrió inocentemente y dijo. – Sí, padre.

Remus sonrió, y casi pudo esconder su diversión del hombre de ojos oscuros, sentando en frente, pero Severus era demasiado observador.

- Lo digo en serio, Lobo. No los dejes jugar todo el día-. Dijo, severamente.

- No lo haré, Severus-. Remus sacudió la cabeza, sin molestarse en esconder su alegría, esta vez. – Seré bueno, te lo prometo.

Severus luchó contra el rubor en sus mejillas y asintió bruscamente. Estos tres van terminar matándolo a disgustos...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus observaba cómo Harry trabajaba en sus tareas de ciencias y matemáticas. Draco estaba en la esquina estudiando uno de sus propios libros. Remus no era sangre pura ni cabeza de familia, y no tenía idea de qué debería estudiar el rubio, así que dejó que se las arregle solo, lo que parecía venirle bien al pequeño Lord. Frunció el ceño, recordando el viaje de la mañana a la enfermería, para que Poppy se asegurara de que no habían aparecido complicaciones.

Poppy le dijo que el estado de Harry había sido corregido tanto como era posible, y que el niño continuaría fatigándose más rápidamente que lo normal, y que deberían dejar que tome siestas cuando eso sucediera. Apenas sacudió la cabeza cuando él preguntó por la baja estatura del pequeño.

- No puedo corregir eso. Severus y yo coincidimos en que Harry está siguiendo su patrón de crecimiento original. No podemos hacer nada.

Eso no lo había contentado en absoluto. Al lado del alto, fuerte y saludable Draco, el pequeño tamaño de Harry era descorazonador, y cada año que crecían, eso se hacía más evidente. Era exasperante, especialmente porque sabía la razón por la que Harry era así. Gruñó, sólo al pensarlo. Si alguna vez se topaba con esos mal nacidos Dursley...

-¿ Moony ?- Preguntó Harry, levantando la vista de su hoja de ejercicios.

Remus sonrió y le desarregló el suave cabello. – Lo estás haciendo bien, Harry. Sigue así. Casi terminas.

El niño sonrió y se inclinó otra vez sobre su trabajo. Remus vio que Draco lo observaba con una mirada cómplice. Se movió incómodo y volvió a sus pensamientos. Poppy apuntó que Harry medía sólo cuatro pies y tres pulgadas, y pesaba unas irrisorias sesenta y nueve libras. A Draco le faltaban apenas tres pulgadas para los cinco pies, y pesaba noventa y siete libras y media.

A pesar de lo que Poppy había dicho, él leshabía ofrecido detenerse en la cocina, después del control para llevar algo de comida, pero los niños no tenían hambre. Remus notó que Draco esperó a que Harry dijera algo, y después habló él. Sospechaba que el rubio estaba tan deseoso como él en aumentar el peso de Harry. Eso era un alivio. Si alguien era capaz de lograr que Harry hiciera alguna cosa que no deseaba hacer, esa persona era el joven Lord Malfoy.

Sonrió cariñosamente a Harry, contento de que al fin, la personalidad fuerte del niño comenzara a surgir. Cuando recurrió a Draco, cuestionando la confianza y alegría de Harry, el rubio respondió que ya no lo golpeaban en la casa. Remus estaba alelado por la diferencia.

Pensaba que si él hubiese estado en lugar del niño, se hubiese derrumbado, y sólo bajo la mitad de lo que padeció Harry. Sabía que nunca hubiese sobrevivido al abuso que sufrió por su propia maldición, si no hubiese sido por el amor y apoyo de su madre. Y Harry nunca tuvo a nadie, hasta ahora.

- Terminé, Moony- Harry levantó su trabajo con orgullo.

- Buen trabajo. Déjame revisarlo-Tomó el papel. Harry brillaba de alegría cuando se lo devolvió sin ninguna corrección.

- Estoy cansado de trabajar-. Dijo Draco, y se estiró. Remus lo miró con sospecha. – Moony, ¿ podemos salir a volar ?

- Tú sabes que no podemos. No es seguro-. Dijo, negando con la cabeza, tristemente.

- Estuvimos trabajando por horas-. Lloriqueó Draco.

- Sólo dos horas-. Rió Remus.

- De verdad, me gustaría salir-. Dijo Harry, con suavidad, mirando a su amigo tímidamente.

- Ahhhh, no es justo-. Gimió Remus, en broma, y se cubrió los ojos. – Tú sabes que no puedo.

-¡ Por favor, Moony !- Draco se acercó y agregó su propia mirada suplicante. – Necesitamos algo de ejercicio, y el almuerzo será en un par de horas. No es que estaremos afuera mucho tiempo.

Remus, comenzaba a ceder, y seriamente luchaba porque se le ocurriera alguna idea. Finalmente, dio con una. – Ya sé qué hacer. Vamos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿ A dónde vamos ?- Preguntó Neville, siguiendo a Ron. Estaban en clase de Encantamientos cuando el pelirrojo llamó su atención y la de Hermione, y les pidió que lo sigan. Hermione no dejó la clase, pero Neville sí. ¿ Qué era media hora después de todo ?

- A la Sala Multipropósito-. Respondió Ron.

-¿ Por qué ?. ¿ Y a quién estás escribiéndole ?

- A Crabbe y a Goyle; y ya verás-. Sonrió.

- ¿ Harry y Draco salieron de las mazmorras ?- Se animó, Neville. – Deberíamos buscar a Ginny.

- No-. Ron negó con la cabeza. –No podemos llamar demasiado la atención sobre nosotros, o nos meteremos en problemas.

Neville lo miró dubitativamente. Llegaron al pasillo correcto, y encontraron a Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson caminando hacia ellos desde el otro lado. Ron frunció el ceño. – ¿ Pensé que íbamos a guardar el secreto ?

- Teníamos hora libre y ella nos siguió-. Crabbe se encogió de hombros tontamente.

-¿ Qué sucedió ?- Preguntó Goyle.

Ron se cruzó de brazos, rehusándose a hablar. Neville estaba a su lado, nervioso.

-Ah, Vamos- Resopló Pansy, empujando su cabello por sobre los hombros.

-¿ Qué daño puede hacer que yo lo sepa ?

- Todo. No voy a decir nada, Serpiente. Piérdete. Estoy seguro de que estos dos pueden contarte más tarde.

- Ron...- Advirtió Neville, observando que los ojos de la chica se encendían con furia.

- No. Está bien, Longbottom- Siseó ella. – Puedo defenderme sola.

Con eso, giró y se alejó. Crabbe y Goyle intercambiaron una mirada y adoptaron una expresión agradecida. Ron se mostró satisfecho y se acercó a una pared blanca. Neville había visto el breve brillo de inteligencia, sin embargo se quedó atrás para poder observar más de cerca a los dos Slytherins de sexto año.

- Están aquí- Explicó el pelirrojo, yendo y viniendo delante de la pared.

Los rubios estaban a punto de decir algo pero apareció una puerta y Ron la abrió. Cerraron las bocas de golpe, y Ron sonrió maliciosamente, haciendo un gesto grandilocuente para que ellos pasen primero. Neville los siguió, sacudiendo la cabeza al pasar junto a su amigo. Ron lo ignoró y cerró la puerta.

La habitación lucía como un campo de hierba. Había sólo cuatro árboles, que marcaban sus límites- la habitación estaba tan extendida como era posible, casi trescientos pies cuadrados- y el resto era una ilusión. No obstante, el sol se sentía real, en el cielo azul, y el viento cálido movía los cabellos y las ropas. Escucharon risas provenientes de arriba, levantaron la vista y vieron a Draco, a Harry y al Profesor Lupin, volando sobre escobas.

-¡ Greg, Vince !- El rubio los saludó al verlos. - ¡ Suban, juguemos un partido !

-¡ No tenemos escobas !- Gritó Crabbe, a su vez.

- Sólo deseen una- Les dijo Ron, y se rió de las miradas asombradas que recibió cuando apareció una escoba en su mano. Con una exclamación de alegría, se elevó hacia el cielo. Neville fue el siguiente, pero mucho más lentamente.

Harry había mejorado con su miedo a los extraños, pero aún lo hacían sentir incómodo y tímido. Por eso, voló hacia el rubio y le preguntó suavemente si podía estar en su equipo.

Draco levantó una mano de su escoba y la pasó por el hombro de Harry. – Por supuesto, tú estás en mi equipo.

- Yo seré el árbitro-. Ofreció Remus. – Neville, Ron y Gregory en un equipo; Draco, Harry y Vincent en el otro.

Todos concordaron y comenzó el juego. Los equipos, sorpresivamente, combinaban bien. Harry no recordaba haber volado antes, pero Neville difícilmente lo hacía mejor. Draco era casi tan bueno como Ron. Greg y Vince volaban en forma similar. Aún así, el equipo de Draco perdía, media hora más tarde.

Harry jadeaba sobre su escoba, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Draco pidió tiempo-afuera, y voló hacia él.

- Creo que necesito una pausa-. Harry sonrió vacilante. Sentía haber interrumpido la diversión, pero sabía que extralimitarse hasta caer, haría que Draco estuviese mil veces más alterado. El rubio asintió tranquilamente, y Harry miró alrededor, anhelante. – En realidad, no quiero entrar todavía.

- Muy bien- Draco cedió y llamó a Remus. El hombre de ojos ámbar, bajó obedientemente. - ¿ Tomarías el lugar de Harry en el equipo ?. Él necesita descansar unos minutos.

- Tal vez deberíamos terminar-. El hombre frunció el ceño, preocupado.

- Le hace bien estar aquí-. Argumentó Draco. – Puede estar tranquilo, acostado en el pasto, y puede descansar.

- Muy bien, pero avísanos si quieres entrar- Concedió Remus.

- Lo haré, Moony, lo prometo-. Harry lo abrazó y bajó.

- Yo puedo estar con él-. Ofreció Neville, cuando vio que su amigo pequeño dejaba el juego.

- No, Remus tomará su lugar-. Draco desestimó la oferta. -¡ Vamos !. ¡ Voy a ganar, ahora !

- ¡ En tus sueños, Malfoy !- Rió Ron, dando una vuelta competitiva en el aire.

El juego continuó, y el equipo de Draco comenzó a recuperarse. Harry sonrió escuchando cómo Draco festejaba alegremente después de cada anotación, y ladraba órdenes a los demás jugadores. Sus ojos de cerraron y pronto se durmió.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿ Puedo ayudarlo, Director ?- Preguntó Severus, entrando a la oficina de Dumbledore.

- Sólo pensé que sería agradable tener un almuerzo en privado, y que podamos discutir algunas cosas-. El anciano sonrió con ojos brillantes. Señaló un asiento y con un movimiento de su mano, el escritorio quedó limpio. Otro movimiento y aparecieron los platos con comida. Severus dudó, pero al final, se sentó. –Comencé a enseñarles a los niños a batirse a duelo. Aprendían muy bien. Creo que continuar con la práctica sería una buena idea. Digamos, después de tu última clase, ¿ puedes traerlos aquí ?

-¿ Les enseñó a batirse a duelo ?- Severus no lo sabía, pero no podía culpar a Draco, había estado preocupado por Harry, su enfermedad y la visión.

- Así es-. Dumbledore asintió, y mordió su sandwich. Severus siguió el ejemplo.

-Harry es excepcionalmente poderoso. Hizo todos los hechizos sin varita y le hizo frente al pequeño Lord, que sí estaba armado.

- Sin varita-. Repitió Severus, aunque no estaba sorprendido después de ver lo que casi hizo con Narcissa. El niño era increíblemente poderoso. Más fuerte de lo que él recordaba, antes del hechizo.

- Sí, he estado pensando en eso-. Dijo Dumbledore con aire pensativo.

Severus dio un respingo. No se había dado cuenta de que habló en voz alta. Entrecerró los ojos, ciertamente, no lo hizo. Con una mueca de desprecio, reforzó sus barreras mentales. Sutil, fisgón, viejo confabulador; pensó, confiado en que ya no podría conocer la superficie de sus pensamientos.

- Creo que diez años con los Dursley hicieron que Harry temiera a su propia magia, de modo que la limitó, y separó una enorme porción. Por supuesto, no pudo contenerla totalmente y se filtraba, produciendo magia accidental-. Se inclinó con una sonrisa. – Ahora que retornó a esos años, y se le enseña a respetar y a enorgullecerse de sus habilidades mágicas, no pone límites. Toda su magia es libre. Este podría ser el poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce.

Severus se tensó. Maldita profecía. Maldito Señor de las Tinieblas. Y doblemente maldito Albus Dumbledore. – Señor, él es un niño. Y creo firmemente que es tonto esperar que un niño nos salve.

- Y yo te digo, otra vez, que Harry no va a pelear solo, pero no podemos cambiar su destino. Sólo podemos prepararlo y protegerlo- Dumbledore suspiró. -¿ Vas a traerlo para las clases ?

Realmente no era una pregunta; y Severus asintió. Además, el anciano dijo que trajera a los niños después de clases. Por lo menos, él estaría en la misma habitación, por si algo sucedía. Él quería que Harry y Draco fueran capaces de defenderse. Dumbledore necesitaba ser controlado, pero si podía enseñarles a los niños cómo sobrevivir, Severus no iba a interponerse.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry aún dormía cuando terminó el partido, y Draco dijo que tenía hambre.

El rubio se despidió de sus amigos Slytherins, y sonrió sobradoramente al derrotado pelirrojo. Neville lo había felicitado, así que le pareció mejor no refregar la derrota en la cara redonda del chico, pero sí lo hizo con el furioso pelirrojo.

Sí. Había sido un buen día. Siguió a Remus hasta las mazmorras, bajo la capa invisible, mientras el hombre lobo cargaba en sus brazos a un dormido Harry. Una vez allí, despertaron a Harry para comer. Pero, no se despertó del todo hasta que Draco sugirió que redecoraran el cuarto de juegos. Era demasiado 'para bebés', se quejó. Remus accedió, riendo, y los niños tuvieron una fiesta, cambiando los colores de la habitación y descartando los juguetes que ya no les interesaban.

Para la hora en que Severus regresó, la habitación tenía un cielo raso y paredes que reflejaban el clima exterior. Hombres y mujeres sobre escobas y con ropa de colores volaban alrededor jugando Quidditch. Los niños corrían tratando de seguir ciertas figuras y discutían las jugadas. La alfombra era de color verde hierba.

El cofre de juguetes continuaba allí, pero le habían quitado la pintura, dejándolo con el color natural de la madera. Sus juguetes favoritos estaban guardados dentro, pero le dieron más de la mitad a Remus para que se los lleve. Había dos escritorios haciendo juego, para sus tareas escolares, y un caballete de pintor en una esquina, para Harry, que quería aprender a pintar.

Draco prefirió la música, y tenía una caja encantada, que tocaba música popular cuando Draco la tocaba con su varita- Bueno, en verdad, cuando la tocaba con la varita de Harry; pues aún no tenía la suya y la de Harry funcionaba más que perfectamente para él-.

- Bueno, bueno- Severus sonrió, mirando alrededor del cuarto.

-¿ Te gusta ?- Preguntó Harry, corriendo a abrazarlo.

Severus se agachó y lo levantó con facilidad hasta sus caderas. – Sí. Ustedes están creciendo con gustos sofisticados.

- Por supuesto- Draco levantó la nariz, con altanería, y se cruzó de brazos.

Harry sonrió y Remus rió a carcajadas. Draco les lanzó una mirada enojada a ambos y salió a grandes pasos del cuarto. Severus lo siguió hasta la mesa del comedor, sonriendo. Bajó a Harry hasta su silla y se sentó. Una vez que todos estuvieron ubicados, la comida apareció sobre la mesa.

-¿ Mi madre va a venir ?- Preguntó Draco, despreocupado.

-¿ Quieres verla ?. Yo le dije que la llamaríamos cuando estés preparado-. Respondió Severus.

- Todavía no, entonces- Respondió Draco, y se sirvió.

- Después de la cena, el Director quiere que continúen con las clases de duelo, ¿ les parece bien ?- Miró a Harry. – Si estás cansado puedo pasarlas para otro momento.

- Estoy bien-. Harry sonrió. – Tomé una siesta hoy, después de volar.

-¿ Volar ?- Severus levantó una ceja y fijó una mirada fría sobre el hombre lobo que tenía en frente. Remus se sonrojó y miró su plato.

- ¡ No fuimos afuera !- Harry se apresuró a informarle. –¡ Moony no hizo nada malo !

- Entonces, ¿ dónde volaron ?. Ciertamente, no aquí.- Gruñó Severus.

- Fuimos a una habitación mágica que te da lo que tú deseas-. Respondió Draco. – Y no nos mires así. Realmente lo necesitábamos, y mira a Harry. ¡ Nunca lució mejor !

Era verdad. El niño tenía color en su cara y sus ojos estaban libres de sombras, por primera vez en semanas. Severus lo reconoció, pero no iba a aceptarlo graciosamente, así que decidió pelear con el joven Lord unos cuantos minutos más. Harry podía asegurar que su padre ya no estaba enojado, y le sonrió a Remus, quién le guiñó un ojo a su vez. Riendo, terminó su cena con los sonidos de una 'aristocrática discusión', como la llamó Draco. Decidió que, realmente, amaba a su familia.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry y Draco aprendieron hechizos y practicaron duelo por tres horas. Severus había querido detenerlos dos veces, pero el Director lo disuadió.

Severus se arrepintió luego y prometió frenarlo la próxima vez, al ver que Harry se quedó dormido dos veces durante el baño. Draco también estaba cansado, pero se las arregló para permanecer despierto hasta que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Suspiró y arropó a los niños. No necesitaron una historia para dormirse. Se alegró de no tener que corregir los exámenes escritos o los trabajos de sus clases de Pociones, y poder ir directamente a la cama, él también.

Dumbledore le había dado la tarea a Harris. Severus fue a su sala de estar y se sirvió un trago. Remus estaba sentado en un sofá junto al fuego, con un libro sobre el regazo.

-¿ Cómo les fue ?. ¿ Alguno de ellos salió lastimado ?- Preguntó.

- No. Lo hicieron muy bien, realmente. Draco es apenas más poderoso que Harry, capta los hechizo más rápidamente. Creo que es porque los recuerda, en parte, y Harry los está aprendiendo por primera vez-. Severus se sentó al lado del hombre de ojos ámbar, en vez de hacerlo en frente. Sonrió interiormente cuando el Lobo no se movió para poner más distancia entre ellos. Suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás, permitiendo que el cabello cayera y despejara su cara.

-¿ Por qué Draco es más fuerte ?- Preguntó Remus, suavemente. No quería molestar el descanso del hombre de ojos oscuros.

- Él tiene una varita, y para más datos, la varita de Harry-. Severus tomó un sorbo. – Puede que Harry nunca más la necesite... aunque esto puede venir bien. Esa es la hermana de la del Señor de las Tinieblas.

- Quisiera que no dijeras eso-.Los ojos de Remus se clavaron en los del otro. Los ojos oscuros se abrieron y le devolvieron la mirada. – Detesto oírte decir ese nombre.

-¿ Qué preferirías ?- Preguntó Severus, suavemente, sin desprecio.

Remus se sonrojó al escuchar la voz suave y sedosa, pero no desvió la mirada.

- Llámalo Voldemort, y si eso es imposible, entonces el Innombrable o Quien Tú Sabes. Harry cree que no decir su nombre hace más poderoso a Voldemort.

- Esa son palabras del Director- Severus hizo una mueca de desprecio y miró al fuego. – En general, esa creencia es verdad, pero en mi caso...no puedo decir su nombre sin causarme dolor a mi mismo.

- Severus- Remus buscó su mano, ofreciéndole consuelo. Severus se lo permitió. – No puedo imaginar...la fortaleza que debió exigirte volverle la espalda...y ofrecerte a ti mismo como sacrificio para vencer a este loco.

- No, no puedes- Dijo con suavidad. – Pero, no espero que lo hagas, Remus.

El hombre lobo contuvo el aliento al escuchar su nombre en los labios del otro, tan fácilmente. Su mano apretó con más fuerza la de Severus, y una sonrisa sorpresivamente gentil se esparció en los labios finos del hombre. – Creo que hemos llegado suficientemente lejos como para llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Aunque siempre pensaré en ti como Lobo.

Remus dio un respingo y trató de retirar su mano, pero Severus no lo dejó.

- Solía temer a lo que eso significaba. Y esa fue la raíz de mi animosidad en tu contra. Ahora puedo admitirlo-. Se acercó. –Puedo admitir, además, que el miedo se convirtió en respeto. Y así como tú no puedes comprender la ruta que yo recorrí, yo no puedo comprender la tuya.

Remus miró profundamente en los ojos del otro, y sintió que su corazón latía furiosamente. Comprendía. Comprendía que Severus Snape veía la fortaleza que él poseía, veía cómo continuaba soportando todo lo que le sucedía, y sabía que él retornaba ese sentimiento completamente.

Pero, no estaba seguro de poder darle más que eso. Darle ese plus que veía en esos ojos oscuros, profundísimos. Sonrió, con una expresión dolorosa. De todas las personas de las que se supuso en peligro de recibir esa expresión alguna vez, Severus Snape jamás fue una de ellas. Se levantó y caminó con rapidez hasta el fuego, envolviéndose en sus propios brazos, mientras unos ojos azules risueños y un cabello negro y rebelde le llenaban los ojos de su mente.

Severus observó la espalda por un minuto. Calmándose mientras la vergüenza, el deseo, el rechazo y el enojo, lentamente se disipaban. Tomó el control de sí mismo, otra vez. ¿¡ En qué estaba pensando, cómo pudo decir todas esas sandeces sentimentales ?!. No era que él quisiera lograr algo de este...hombre y bestia, que tenía en frente. ¡ Sólo estaba cansado !. Fingir que tenía un hijo lo estaba destruyendo, convirtiéndolo en alguien que no era él.

Se levantó y caminó hacia su dormitorio. Con determinación, pensó que no tendría que soportar esa nueva debilidad por mucho más tiempo. Una vez que Harry recuerde...Una vez que eso suceda...dejaría de ser padre. Harry nunca lo querría. Cerró los ojos, ante el indeseado dolor. Abrió la puerta; con un sentimiento de autodesprecio, de incertidumbre, de enojo...Una mano sobre su brazo lo detuvo. Abrió los ojos.

- Severus, no- Suplicó Remus en un susurro. – Yo sé...yo sé lo que se siente cuando temes perder a alguien que amas. Sé lo que se siente estar absolutamente solo, y sé el temor que produce abrirse y permitirte ser vulnerable a la pérdida, una vez más. Lo sé porque he estado en ambas posiciones. Yo...yo perdí todo. Perdí a mis amigos, mi manada, mi cachorro. Vagué solo durante años. Luego, Harry vino a Hogwarts y yo lo seguí. Sirius retornó y...y nos convertimos en amantes. Él fue...él fue el primero. ¿ entiendes ?. No estaba interesado en hombres, pero esa prisión mugrienta lo quebró y nos necesitábamos para sanarnos...Y luego lo perdí. Él no regresará, y si no fuera por Harry...Si no fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí. ¿ Sabes por qué ?

Severus no podía decir nada, estaba atrapado en los apasionados, doloridos y llorosos ojos ámbar.

- Porque...porque no sobreviviré para estar solo otra vez. No, después de haber comprendido lo que significa tener una familia y un amante. Es más insoportable estar solo que vivir con el miedo de perder a los que amas. Así que...por favor...por favor, no te encierres, no te alejes otra vez, ahora que encontraste a alguien a quien temes perder. Ten fe en que Harry se quedará contigo, y no lo alejes pensando que estarás mejor solo. Por favor, confía en mi cuando te digo que sólo lograrás que las cosas empeoren.

Severus desvió la mirada. No podía. No podía admitir que necesitara algo, y menos aún a alguien. Le importaba Harry, pero Harry lo necesitaba más de lo que él necesitaba a Harry – por lo menos eso era lo que él se decía a sí mismo-. Pero esta repentina confusión alrededor de este hombre, no podía ser explicada con excusas. No podía permitirse ser más vulnerable.

Zafó su brazo del contacto con el otro hombre y cerró la puerta. Tampoco le había hecho ninguna proposición. El Lobo estaba sacando todo de proporción. A Severus no le importaba nada de él ni de su pasado con el Perro Sarnoso. Estaba siendo amigable a causa de Harry, nada más. Ese discurso había sido inútil e innecesario. Frunciendo el ceño profundamente, tragó una poción para dormir y se desplomó en la cama.

Afuera, Remus Lupin se sentó pesadamente en el sofá y lloró entre sus manos.

Sintió la conexión que crecía entre los dos, pero al igual que Severus, luchaba contra ella. Luchaba contra ella, porque su primer amor aún lo perseguía, y pensaba que no podría amar de ese modo, otra vez. No estaba seguro si era injusto para Sirius o para su nueva pareja. Pero él creía en lo que había dicho, que la soledad era peor. Quería un compañero que cuidar, proteger y apoyar.

Confuso, solo y dolorido por la pérdida de sus amigos y de su amante, lloró hasta dormirse.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La semana pasó rápidamente, debido a la felicidad que la atravesó. Harry y Draco trabajaron en Oclumancia y en sus estudios académicos, en las mañanas después del desayuno. Luego, después del almuerzo iban a volar, y sólo regresaban a las habitaciones cuando finalizaban las clases de Severus. Diferentes Gryffindors y Slytherins se les unían. Draco prefería a sus amigos Slytherins, pero se estaba encariñando con Neville y Ginny. Ron y Hermione eran molestos, y no le gustaba el modo en que miraban a Harry, algunas veces.

La opinión de Harry, realmente era similar a la de su amigo rubio, excepto que no le gustaba Pansy, para nada. Era demasiado pegajosa y peleadora, y su voz se parecía mucho a la de Petunia. Todos los días debía interrumpir el juego para tomar una siesta de dos horas, y siempre se despertaba en sus habitaciones, cuando su padre regresaba para cenar.

Después llegaban las clases de duelo y magia, y los niños de divertían mucho, especialmente cuando Dumbledore los dejaba batirse contra él, en lugar de enfrentarse entre ellos. No importaba lo que les dijeran, ellos no podían pelear uno contra el otro.

¿ Y si accidentalmente se lastimaban ?. El pensamiento era demasiado horrible para ambos, así que sólo se lanzaban hechizos y encantamientos ligeros. Su padre nunca los dejó agotarse como la primera noche, pero Harry aún caía dormido apenas tocaba la cama. Draco lo soportaba mejor, y era capaz de estar despierto para oír una historia.

Pero los únicos felices, eran los niños. Severus y Remus andaban tensos y trataban de evitarse tanto como podían. No era muy difícil durante el día, porque estaban ocupados con los niños, y haciendo cosas separados, pero por la noche, era difícil escapar a la compañía del otro. Severus sólo podía manejar unos pocos minutos antes de volar hacia su cuarto y su poción para dormir. Remus no volvió a llorar, pero con frecuencia, se quedaba mirando el fuego y pensando, hasta que caía en sueños turbulentos. Ninguno sabía cómo detener la atracción que había entre ellos, ni tenían la fuerza para actuar en consecuencia.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Llegó la mañana del sábado y los niños se vistieron y fueron a desayunar como cada mañana. Su padre y Remus ya estaban sentados, y eso les resultó sospechoso. Usualmente, su padre no venía a desayunar hasta más tarde. Harry sonrió y los abrazó a los dos, antes de sentarse en su sitio, mientras Draco les dio los buenos días.

- Como no tengo clases, hoy me quedaré con ustedes-. Comenzó Severus, cuando apareció la comida.

- ¿ Quieres decir que no tienes tareas ?- Preguntó Harry, excitado. Amaba pasar tiempo con su padre, y normalmente, en los fines de semana él debía tomarse su tiempo para corregir y esas cosas.

- No. No tengo tarea-. Severus sonrió. – El Profesor Harris lo hará por mi.

Draco rió. – Padre, pensé que hacer trampa era malo.

- Sólo cuando te descubren. Y no estoy haciendo trampa-. Replicó Severus.

-¿ Qué vamos a hacer hoy ?- Interrumpió Harry.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre cosas que vas a recordar el domingo por la noche-. Respondió Severus, con seriedad.

- ¡ Yo también voy !- Dijo Draco, inmediatamente. No le agradaba la idea de no estar invitado.

- Puedes venir, pero quiero hablar con Harry en privado, más tarde- Dijo Severus, serio.

Draco hizo un mohín, pero lo dejó pasar.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los niños estaban acurrucados a cada lado de su padre, en el sofá de la sala de estar. Remus se excusó, pero Severus lo detuvo, diciéndose a sí mismo que le pedía que se quedara sólo porque tenía derecho a saber de Harry y no porque él necesitara su apoyo. Apretó el abrazo alrededor de Harry, evitando mirar al hombre sentado en frente. ¿ Este sería el último fin de semana ?. ¿ El primer año de Harry sería suficiente para renovar el odio del niño hacia él ?

-¿ Papá ?- Preguntó Draco, con curiosidad. -¿ Vas a empezar la historia ?

Severus asintió. – Como ustedes saben, cumplirán once años, la noche del domingo, y cuando despierten recordarán todo lo sucedido ese año. Draco debe saber que once años es una edad especial, ustedes fueron invitados a un colegio de magia, para aprender sobre sus habilidades y dones.

- Pero, nosotros ya empezamos a aprender-. Cuestionó Harry.

- Eso es porque ustedes dos son especiales-. Remus le sonrió.

- Eso ya lo sabemos-. Draco hizo un gesto altanero, en broma, y Harry lo golpeó sonriendo.

- Creo que es sabio prepararlos para recibir los nuevos recuerdos-. Continuó Severus, ignorando el juego. – Me temo que van a ser muy sorprendentes, Harry.

-¿ Qué quieres decir ?. ¿ Yo no voy a ir al colegio ?. ¿ Me quedaré con los Dursley ?- Preguntó Harry, asombrado.

- No. Vendrás al colegio, pero además, descubrirás la verdad sobre tu pasado-. Severus suspiró. – Remus te contó que tus padres fueron asesinados, pero no te respondió cuando le preguntaste quién lo hizo. Ahora, voy a responder esa pregunta.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Draco se estiró por sobre su padre y le tomó la mano al pequeño. Harry se la apretó con fuerza, agradecido.

Remus, con frecuencia les hablaba de los padres de Harry a ambos, hasta el punto en que sentían que los conocían, especialmente Harry. Recordar sus horribles muertes no iba a ser fácil, pero él realmente quería saber. Se enderezó y miró a su padre con determinación.

- Harry, tu madre y tu padre peleaban una guerra contra gente muy mala. El hombre malo de las visiones que ustedes tienen, es el líder de esa gente, y cuando tú eras un bebé, lastimaste muchísimo a ese hombre malo. Eso te hace muy especial. Te han dado el título de El Niño Que Vivió, y por diez años, el Señor de las Tinieblas estuvo desaparecido y hubo paz. Pero, él no estaba muerto realmente, y comenzó a tratar de obtener un cuerpo que no muriera, esto pasó cuando tú tenías once años. ¿ Vas entendiendo hasta ahora ?

El pequeño de ojos verdes se aferraba fuertemente a su padre, con una mirada horrorizada, pero claramente consciente. Tenía preguntas, pero su garganta cerrada no le permitía hacerlas. Draco tragó saliva. Él conocía la historia, pero era diferente oírla de boca de su padre y sintiendo con agudeza las emociones de su Bebé, clavándose en el pecho. Pero, comprendía que Harry necesitaba saber, y él debería ser fuerte y hacer las preguntas.

- ¿ Cómo lo lastimó Harry ?. ¿ Y cómo murieron sus padres ?

Severus lo miró, cuestionándolo. Él quería que Harry hiciera las preguntas, pero la mirada en la cara de Draco le indicó que no debía presionar. – Hay tres Maleficios Imperdonables. Uno causa inmenso dolor, otro se adueña de la mente de la víctima, dejándolo incapacitado y a merced de su victimario; y el último, mata a las personas instantáneamente. Es el Maleficio Asesino. El Señor de las Tinieblas lo usó contra James y Lily Potter. Luego lo usó contra Harry, pero rebotó y se volvió contra el Señor de las Tinieblas, destruyendo su cuerpo, y dejando detrás esa cicatriz con forma de rayo.

Harry hundió la cara en el pecho de su padre y lloró. Draco se acurrucó más cerca, temblando, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Remus no pudo soportarlo y se arrojó a los pies de Severus, para poder alcanzar a ambos niños. Les pasó una mano por sus espaldas y acarició sus cabellos. Severus se abrazó con fuerza a los niños, inexpresivamente, escondiendo su propio dolor.

Eventualmente, Harry se calmó y Remus se sentó en el sofá junto a él.

-¿ Qué pasó cuando yo lo descubrí ?- El niño de ojos verdes preguntó, cansado, volviendo a mirar a su padre.

- Dejaste a los Dursley, descubriste que eras famoso y algunas cosas sobre tus padres. Entraste al mundo mágico y todos se asombraban y querían fotografías tuyas, te observaban, querían hablar contigo. Mucha gente pensó que eras consentido y un héroe mimado-. Severus respiró hondo. – Yo era un espía de Dumbledore. Fui Mortífago, pero me volví contra ellos. Dumbledore me pidió que continúe siéndolo, para traerle información que podía salvar a mucha gente. Era muy difícil, pero yo accedí porque necesitaba expiar por todas las cosas muy malas que hice...

Por eso, yo no podía tratarte bien. Tú eras el enemigo de mi señor, y sabíamos que el Señor de las Tinieblas regresaría, eventualmente; y yo debía crear una coartada que me permitiera ser aceptado de nuevo por él; y mi animosidad contra ti fue la llave. Pero yo llevé eso más lejos de lo que debía, porque me desagradaba la arrogancia, y yo estaba seguro que tú eras arrogante como tu primer padre, y por tu posición de celebridad. Te dije cosas crueles, y te traté injustamente.

- Creo que recuerdo eso-. Dijo Draco, lentamente. – Pero, también recuerdo que tú salvaste a Harry. Casi se cayó de la escoba, ¿ verdad ?. Recuerdo que yo estaba decepcionado. Quería que Harry se lastimara, estaba enojado con él porque no quiso ser mi amigo. No entendía por qué él era malo conmigo, así que yo también fui malo con él-. Miró al escandalizado Harry. – No creo que te agradáramos mucho.

- Yo...¿ ustedes no me agradaban ?. ¿ Ustedes fueron malos conmigo ?- Preguntó Harry en voz baja.

- Por eso quise decírtelo, antes de que lo recuerdes-. Severus tomó al niño, lo subió a su regazo y lo abrazó contra su pecho. – Quiero que sepas que te queremos, que somos una familia. Lo que tú vas a recordar está en el pasado, realmente, aunque no parezca así al principio. Las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros, ahora entendemos las verdades que escondíamos uno del otro. Estas semanas que hemos pasado no son una mentira, Harry. Esta es la verdad, ahora, y nuestra relación es más fuerte porque hemos pasado por muchas cosas.

- Te amo, Bebé-. Draco se envolvió en él. – De verdad, siento mucho lo que hice. Sólo quería que tú me notes, y que te arrepientas porque me alejaste y elegiste ponerte del lado de alguien que me odiaba. El pelirrojo, creo. Él me odiaba, y tú quisiste ser su amigo y no el mío. Pero eso no significa que lo que hice esté bien, porque nunca está bien lastimarte, está muy mal. Lo siento, Bebé. ¡ No me odies otra vez !. ¡ Por favor, no me odies !

Harry se arrojó desde los brazos de su padre a los de Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza. - ¡ No te odio !. ¡ Nunca podría odiarte, Ray !. No llores, por favor. Siento no haberte elegido, pero todo va a estar bien. Yo te amo, y a Papi, y a Moony, y no importa lo que recuerde, no voy a olvidar cómo me cuidaron y me amaron y me salvaron de los Dursley.

Severus abrazó a los niños y cerró los ojos, esperando que Harry tuviera razón, pero no podía creerlo. Él recordaba muy claramente las cosas que le había dicho a Harry, y sabiendo la verdad sobre cómo creció, sus acciones se tornaban más horrorosas.

No importaba que había evitado que Quirrell matara al niño, eso no justificaba su odio malicioso hacia un niño inocente, al que lastimó.

-¿ Papi ?- Preguntó Harry con suavidad, aún envuelto en los brazos de Draco y de Severus. –Tú dijiste...dijiste que fuiste malo porque yo era una celebridad y que no sabías que los Dursley eran malos, pero también dijiste que era a causa de mi primer padre. ¿ Qué quisiste decir ?

Remus observó al hombre y supo que Severus no podría responder. Él se inclinó y sonrió tristemente a Harry. – Tu primer padre fue al colegio con Severus. Estaban en el mismo año, pero en casas diferentes. Hogwarts tiene cuatro casas, y Gryffindor y Slytherin son los mayores rivales. Siempre quieren derrotarse una a la otra. Así que James y sus amigos, incluyéndonos a mi y a Sirius, nos metíamos con los Slytherins, especialmente con Severus porque era el más pequeño y nunca nos devolvía la pelea. Severus no hacía nada cuando nosotros éramos malos, y eso lo convertía en un blanco fácil.

- No nos agradábamos- Interrumpió Severus, con dureza. Él no quería hablar sobre esto, y no quería que Harry conociera la extensión de ese odio. – Ambos hicimos cosas para molestar al otro, éramos...rivales. Pensé que tú serías como tu padre, porque te parecías mucho a él. Así que te traté con un enojo mezquino.

- ¿ Mi primer padre te lastimó mucho ?- Harry no quería dejarlo pasar, y sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Éramos chicos, y estúpidos-. Severus secó las lágrimas de Harry. –No pienses que yo era una víctima inocente. No lo era. Yo lastimé a tu padre, también. Y peor, yo te lastimé, Harry. Estoy muy arrepentido de eso, pero eso no va a cambiar lo que tú vas a recordar. Yo quise que lo supieras todo, y que lo siento.

Harry asintió y se mordió el labio. – Tú...¿ Tú me amas, ahora, Papi ?

- Así es. Tú eres mi hijo. Aún si no quieres que sea tu padre, siempre voy a verte como mi niño-. Severus se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta, obviamente dando por terminados los asuntos emocionales. Harry levantó sus brazos con una sonrisa lacrimosa, y él lo alzó hasta su cadera. – Vamos a volar un rato. Ustedes dos querían mostrarme.

- Sí-. Draco forzó una sonrisa y se levantó. – ¡ Deberías vernos jugar a las carreras, y Harry es muy bueno atrapando la snitch !

Remus los siguió, haciendo lo mejor que podía para ayudar a Draco, a cubrir el momento incómodo, y hacerlos olvidar en lo posible, lo que sucedería el domingo por la noche.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El fin de semana pasó, y ninguno de ellos volvió a sacar el tema. En lugar de eso, pasaron juntos todos los momentos que pudieron, divirtiéndose. Jugaron, volaron, pintaron, bailaron, comieron sus comidas favoritas. Severus les hizo practicar Oclumancia y duelo, pero sólo un par de horas. Los arropó, les leyó historias para dormir. Fue el mejor fin de semana.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- ¿ Bebé ?. ¿ Estás despierto ?- Murmuró Draco. Su padre los dejó y se suponía que dormían, pero el rubio tenía tanto miedo a lo que podría traer la mañana que no podía dormir.

- ¿ Sí ?- Respondió Harry, aturdido, y giró para mirar a su amigo.

- Yo...Yo...bueno, no...no me odies mañana, ¿ sí ?- tartamudeó incómodo.

Harry sonrió y se movió para besarlo suavemente. – Lo prometo, Ray. No voy a odiarte.

Draco asintió y abrazó al pequeño. -¿ Dímelo otra vez ?

- Te amo, Ray, y nunca voy a odiarte, no importa lo que recuerde. Yo sé quién eres ahora, y no lo voy a olvidar cuando recuerde cómo eras. ¿ Mejor ?- Rió.

- Sí-. Draco rió con él. – Es un poquito mejor ahora.

- Bien- Los ojos de Harry se cerraron y comenzó a relajarse.

- Bebé, si te enojas conmigo y me detestas, ¿ vas a hablar conmigo sobre eso y vas a darme otra oportunidad ?- Murmuró.

- Mmmm- Murmuró Harry, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, casi dormido.

- Buenas noches, Harry. Yo también te amo-. Y Draco, finalmente cerró sus ojos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Severus estaba parado junto al fuego, y ya iba por su tercer trago. Remus había sido llamado a la oficina de Dumbledore, mientras él arropaba a los niños, y se alegraba por el momento a solas. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasaba ni del retorno de Remus. El hombre lobo lo observó en silencio: parado sombríamente junto al fuego, bebiendo un trago rico en alcohol. Sus sentidos podían captar el aroma de la pena, del temor, de la nostalgia que el hombre emanaba.

Remus conocía el dolor. Lo conocía íntimamente, y lo cargaba a donde fuese. La vida era una batalla para él, y siempre lo sería. Nadie, jamás lo había comprendido. Ni sus amigos, ni Sirius, que recién había comenzado a vislumbrar lo terrible y difícil que era continuar luchando. Pero este hombre que tenía delante, él lo sabía. Él conocía todos los rangos del dolor, y tan de cerca como Remus. De pronto se hizo la luz para el hombre lobo, y comprendió.

Estaba mirando al único hombre en el mundo capaz de comprender lo que significaba tener que luchar por cada sonrisa y cada momento de felicidad.

Comprendió, verdaderamente, por primera vez, que la vida de Severus había sido dura desde el comienzo y se hacía más difícil con cada año. Remus sintió que se le contraía el corazón, tal era la fortaleza y la belleza desplegada en la lucha por sobrevivir de Severus. El Profesor de Pociones nunca se había sometido, excepto por el breve período en su vida cuando llevó la marca voluntariamente, y más tarde, cuando se arrojó a los pies de Dumbledore pidiendo misericordia. Este hombre conocía un tipo de dolor y tormento que le eran familiares, Remus ya no estaba solo con el conocimiento del sufrimiento y la realidad cruel del mundo.

Severus, alto, sombrío, atractivo, que tenía en él una oscuridad brillante y ardiente que se rehusaba a inclinarse otra vez; estaba ahora a punto de quebrarse pensando en perder a la única persona que amaba. Peor aún, Harry era la única persona que alguna vez lo había amado. Remus quería aliviar su pena, con todo su corazón, quería consolar a este bello hombre frente a él. Quería hacerle saber que no era sucio como pensaba y que no necesitaba pararse por encima de nadie, solo, ya no; que podía suavizarse, permitirse sentir otra vez, y ser feliz.

Sin saberlo, los ojos de Remus se hicieron dorados. Faltaba menos de una semana para la luna llena, y el aroma del hombre que tenía a menos de cinco pies, era embriagador. Especiado, poderoso, agudo. Sabía que él podía suavizar esas aristas, podía gustar la suavidad que esa amargura escondía. Sólo tenía que tomarlo, estirar la mano y tomarlo.

Severus giró, demasiado ebrio como para sorprenderse cuando se encontró cara a cara con el Lobo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, y fue arrojado firmemente contra la pared, con una boca sobre la suya, con una lengua deslizándose contra la suya, un gentil gruñido vibrando en el pecho del otro hombre, contra el suyo. Su ebriedad cálida se evaporó instantáneamente, y su corazón se aceleró con una corriente de adrenalina.

Remus tenía su misma altura, pero era varias pulgadas más estrecho en la cintura y los hombros, y lo asombró lo fuerte que era ese cuerpo delgado. Había músculos de acero bajo esa piel suave y dorada.

Unos ojos dorados y hambrientos se clavaron en los suyos, por un momento sintió miedo, y luego alivio. Alivio porque este hombre, llevaba todas sus cargas sin destruir su compasión y su corazón tierno, y no temía ensuciarse tocándolo, no temía a la oscuridad que él contenía. Alivio porque el dolor y el temor absurdo que sentía por perder a Harry, se retiraba mientras fuego y placer se esparcían por todos sus sentidos.

Dos fuertes manos lo sostuvieron por las caderas, mientras el hombre lobo se inclinaba sobre él, arremetiendo una vez, violentamente, antes de quedarse quieto.

El beso se hizo tierno, cuando dejó de luchar contra él y no intentó zafarse. Unos cabellos color miel cayeron sobre las mejillas y el cuello de Severus, y se moría de ganas de recorrerlo con sus dedos, tocarlo, pero no podía permitirse eso, y sus brazos permanecieron a los lados de su cuerpo.

Los ojos del hombre lobo parecían fundirse cuando se separó de su boca. Severus respiró hondo, tratando de evitar un jadeo.

Pero no pudo evitar el gemido cuando la boca cálida volvió, esta vez para lamer y succionar su cuello. Gimió, y sus manos, finalmente se envolvieron en las caderas del hombre, atrayéndolo contra las suyas, para mostrarle su deseo creciente.

- Severus.

La voz de Remus se tornó baja y ronca, con un dejo de gruñido. Severus lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos dorados; y su mente buscó la otra, relajada y saturada por el alcohol y el deseo. Y lo golpeó lo que encontró, respeto, deseo, recuerdo del dolor. La mente de Remus presionó su conciencia, y se quedó anonadado por el tormento que contenía la mente del tierno y amable hombre. Dolor controlado, suavizado, abrazado, en lugar de encadenado y conquistado como el suyo.

Sonrió con determinación. No era amor lo que los unía. No era lujuria o deseo carnal. Era la necesidad de existir más allá de la dura realidad, deseo de alivio, y la necesidad de compartir fortalezas, para que sobrevivir no sea tan tedioso. Sabía que no estaba tan sobrio como creía, sabía que lo más probable era que se arrepintiera de ir más lejos, sabía que se estaba poniendo a sí mismo en una posición dónde o se adaptaba o se quebraba. Pero, no podía alejar este calor ardiente de la mente del otro, ni su cuerpo duro y poderoso. No podía conjurar lo suficiente para negarse a sí mismo el placer que se despertaba en cada uno de sus nervios.

- Lobo.

Dijo el nombre, lentamente modulando con sus labios, acariciándolo; inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y movió su cuerpo. Remus reaccionó a la seducción sujetando con sus dientes la piel pálida que se le ofrecía; mientras sus manos abrían su toga exterior. Ésta se deslizó de los hombros de Severus, y pronto, su camisa estaba siendo desabotonada.

Severus ahogó un grito y frotó sus caderas contra las del Lobo. Remus gruñó y comenzó a lamerlo y a besarlo, explorando con sus manos el pecho expuesto, antes de poder hacer lo mismo con su boca. Las manos de Severus se hundieron en el suave cabello entrecano, tironeando y atrayéndolo, dejando que su pasión se eleve mientras la húmeda y cálida boca de Remus la despertaba.

Se besaban nuevamente, y esta vez, Severus luchaba, probándolo, quería dominarlo. La camisa de Remus cayó a un lado, y la de Severus le siguió. Los pantalones comenzaron a desabrocharse mientras se empujaban, se atraían y luchaban por hacer que el otro se sometiera. Ambos sudaban, marcas de dientes les surcaban la piel y rodeaban sus cuellos. Se mordían y se arqueaban, sabiendo que caerían; perderían el control ante el deseo ardiente; pero ¿quién sería el primero, quién se abriría a sí mismo para el último alivio y se sometería completamente ?.

La fuerza de Remus se dio con un grito de pasión cuando los dedos de Severus se deslizaron hábilmente en su caverna. Nunca había experimentado algo así, y sus piernas no lo sostuvieron. Sirius nunca había luchado con él así, nunca había hecho que su sangre ardiera y se quemara. Siempre fue dulce entre ellos, Sirius siempre se rindió y fue tomado, pero esto...Esta batalla, esta pasión, este calor, se estaba volviendo loco.

Severus lo siguió hasta el suelo, frente a la chimenea. Sus cuerpos desnudos se retorcían juntos, y Remus gritó otra vez cuando sus piernas fueron separadas y Severus lo penetró con una rápida y dolorosa arremetida. Pero él conocía el dolor, y este dolor era bienvenido, gozoso y perfecto. Se arqueó y suplicó pidiendo más. Y Severus le respondió.

Se movieron juntos, hambrientos, llenos de necesidad. Severus se hundió dentro del hombre que tenía debajo, que lo envolvía. Saboreó el alma del Lobo, su magia; lamió sus lágrimas y tragó su llanto. Remus le dio todo; dejó que lo tomara, lo consumiera; y se regocijó por el hambre creciente que Severus le demostraba, cuando Remus había esperado repulsión. Aulló y se envolvió alrededor de su amante; el final estaba llegando, y estaba seguro de que lo arrasaría.

La explosión llegó y ambos gritaron roncamente, arqueándose y embistiendo violentamente hasta que las olas se calmaron. Jadeando, se desplomaron a la par. Los ojos dorados de Remus brillaban, entrecerrados; Severus mantuvo sus ojos cerrados dejando que el agotamiento dulce impregnara su alma. Su olor llenaba el cuarto. El sonido del fuego aún se oía en la chimenea, y ese fuego iluminaba la habitación. El calor les pertenecía y descansaron pacíficamente.

Remus sonrió ampliamente al notar que la respiración de su amante cambiaba, en sueño profundo. Afectuosamente acarició la piel húmeda y el cabello sedoso teñido por las pociones. Lo besó suavemente, y el otro ni se movió. Rió profundamente antes de levantarse y cargar a Severus entre sus brazos, sin decir palabra, hasta la cama. Lo arropó y se acomodó a su lado, completamente satisfecho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Capítulo XVIII Primera parte

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

...

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 18, Primera Parte**

Severus despertó primero; inmediatamente consciente del cuerpo cálido que lo envolvía como queriendo protegerlo; sus ojos se abrieron sin ver, mientras repasaba los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Supuso que pasado el asombro, lo seguirían el arrepentimiento y el horror; pero no aparecieron. En cambio, descubrió que su asombro fluía, y se convertía en serenidad. Se sentía tranquilo y sorpresivamente más fuerte.

Se deslizó de la cama con un movimiento grácil, se vistió en silencio y volvió a contemplar al Lobo. La mordedura profunda que tenía en su hombro, latía. Observó que el hombre delgado se arrebujaba en el lugar que él acababa de dejar, buscando calor. Antes de dejar la habitación, sacudió la cabeza, su cabello cayó y le cubrió la cara. Pensaría en esto, pero más tarde; primer debía lidiar con dos niños.

0000

Harry estaba acostado de lado, con los ojos cerrados, su mente volaba con los nuevos recuerdos que surgían y se arremolinaban en ella. Draco estaba a su lado, y se preguntó brevemente si aún dormía o si sólo esperaba a que él se moviera. Los minutos pasaron y Harry creyó que ya podía enfrentar al mundo. Abrió los ojos; Draco lo miraba, esperando. Había miedo y resignación en sus ojos.

- Ray...- Harry se las arregló para sonreír honestamente. – Recuerdo...y no te odio.

Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas y envolvió a Harry con su cuerpo. Lloraba suavemente, con un profundo alivio.

Harry lo dejó llorar, abrazándolo; en verdad, no era muy difícil continuar amando a su mejor amigo. Este Draco de once años no era, para nada, como el que recordaba, aunque tenía preguntas sobre sus opiniones políticas.

De hecho, él tampoco era como el Harry que recordaba. Ambos eran diferentes. Además, él también se sentía en falta por la estúpida pelea que recordaba. Eso no debía interponerse entre ellos.

Le gustaría ver a Ron y a Hermione, aunque, honestamente a estas alturas se sentía más cerca de Draco. Le apenaba no haberlos recordado, estaba seguro de que había lastimado sus sentimientos cuando se había apartado de ellos. Además, se sentía avergonzado. No quería que ellos supieran las cosas horribles que había vivido con los Dursley; jamás. Él había querido dejar todo atrás cuando entró a Hogwarts, comenzando como una persona nueva.

Pero, lo que más lo alteraba era...dio un respingo. Ni siquiera sabía como llamarlo. Quería encogerse y llorar de pena y horror. Pensó que podía manejarlo, que podía entender, pero recordar a su...¿ Papá ?.¿ Profesor ?...lo odiaba, y él le devolvía el odio con una fuerza difícil de afrontar. No podía relacionar a su salvador con ese desgraciado Profesor de Pociones.

-¿ Bebé ?- Preguntó Draco, sintiendo el aumento de la desesperación, el dolor y la confusión.

- Yo...necesito tiempo...para mi, para pensar-. Respondió. -¿ Por favor ?

Draco observó la cara de su amigo y vio el conocimiento terrible en esos doloridos ojos verdes; sabía que habían sido enemigos, y no importaba cuán estúpido sonara eso ahora. Vio que Harry se aislaba, aunque le había prometido su perdón. Impotente, Draco asintió, bajó de la cama; se vistió y dejó el cuarto. No podía soportar ver esa mirada en los ojos de Harry, el dolor y la pena lo lastimaban por dentro. Le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su padre cuando le preguntó cómo estaban las cosas.

- Necesita estar solo para pensar, pero me dijo que me perdonaba. No me siento con ganas de desayunar, voy a buscar al Director para practicar duelo-. Dijo, fríamente. Su padre lo detuvo con una mano en un hombro.

Yo lo haré. Me tomé el día.

Draco aceptó y se dirigió a la puerta mientras su Papá le avisaba a Moony que se iban y debería cuidar a Harry. Salieron. Draco sintió que su enojo crecía. Estaba enojado por todo. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por comportarse como lo hizo cuando tenía once años la primera vez; estaba enojado con Severus, culpable por la misma causa; estaba enojado con Harry porque esgrimía su pasado contra él, cuando era obvio que ahora eran personas diferentes. El Primera Año parecía algo sucedido hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás, no era justo que todo lo hecho entonces, fuera usado en su contra; él se había disculpado y Harry lo había perdonado…y entonces, ¿ por qué estaba castigándolo y apartándolo ?. Amaba a Harry, ¿ eso no significaba nada ?

Severus estaba atrapado en oscuros pensamientos similares, así que cuando practicaron duelo, lo hicieron con especial malicia. Cuando un hechizo los golpeaba, atendían el daño y seguían sin detenerse. Severus no sobrepasaba el nivel de Draco, pero tampoco se contenía demasiado. El Lord Malfoy era ágil, era poderoso, y estaba alterado, realmente no necesitaba mimos.

000

Remus esperó a que Harry saliera y a que Draco y Severus retornaran. Ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió y las horas pasaron. Cuando nadie llegó a almorzar, se cansó y fue a buscar a Harry. El pequeño de once años seguía en la cama, mirando fijamente la pared. Remus se sentó a su lado y los ojos verdes lentamente se fijaron en él. El niño apartó la mirada con un rubor avergonzado.

Lo sé, me estoy escondiendo-. Dijo, ansioso, retorciendo la sábana entre sus manos. –Necesito salir y enfrentarlos a todos.

- No están aquí- Ofreció Remus, tomándolo en un abrazo afectuoso. – Por ahora, estoy yo solo.

Harry asintió, permitió que lo abrace, y eventualmente, comenzó a hablar. – Es...que...recuerdo lo que todos esperaban que yo fuera; recuerdo lo mucho que quería ser fuerte para que no se decepcionaran. Alejé de mi con tantas ganas todo lo que tenía que ver con los Dursley, que lo olvidé casi todo el tiempo. Imité a Ron, aunque me sentía mal haciendo algunas cosas. Él era un Gryffindor, un chico bueno; él era como se suponía que yo debía ser; yo sólo tenía que ser mejor, ¿ verdad ?. Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. Los Slytherins no son malvados, y me siento tan estúpido por haberlo creído. Soy inteligente como para no comprar ese tipo de prejuicios, realmente lo soy, pero...yo...yo no quise molestarme, creo...estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de encajar, y así era más fácil...

- ¡ Ay, Harry !. Tenías once años. Ahora tienes once años, realmente-.- Remus levantó la cara del niño para mirarlo de frente. – No puedes exigirte estar siempre en lo correcto, ni siquiera saber qué hacer. Está bien necesitar ayuda y buscarla. Esta vez yo estoy a tu lado, si necesitas consejo, aquí estoy; y aquí están Severus y Draco, aunque te recomiendo que recuerdes que él también es un niño en este momento.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa quebrada, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Severus...Papá...Profesor...¡ Ya no sé más cómo llamarlo !. ¡ Me odiaba tanto, Moony !

Remus lo sostuvo mientras lloraba; cuando Harry se calmó, le masajeó la espalda y lo tranquilizó. – Severus es un hombre duro, pero tiene sus motivos, Harry. Él nos salvó, y continúa haciéndolo a expensas de su propio tormento. Él fue un niño como tú, sufrió abusos; y vino al colegio con tus mismas esperanzas, sólo para encontrar aquí el mismo abuso y el mismo rechazo que sufría con su familia. Creció dolido, sin amigos; recién ahora comenzó a comprender verdaderamente lo que significa deshacerse de esa ira, y conocer la felicidad. Él ya no es el hombre que recuerdas. Él te ama, Harry; tú lo amas, y lo que amas de él es esa misma fortaleza, comprensión y empatía que él ganó después de sobrepasar los mismos recuerdos que ahora son nuevos para ti.

Harry asintió, secándose las lágrimas.

- Ahora, ya estuviste demasiado en la cama. Sé que tienes preguntas para ellos; vístete y ven a hacérselas. Recuerda las últimas semanas y no las dejes atrás, esos recuerdos son aún más reales de lo que sucedió en tu primer año, porque éste es el verdadero Severus, y éste es el verdadero Draco; no las copias que te lastimaron.

- Gracias, Moony-. Harry sonrió y le hizo caso.

000

Draco sintió que Harry lo necesitaba y pidió detener el duelo interminable. Su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, tenía varios músculos forzados; su núcleo mágico resonaba por el cansancio, pero se sentía mejor, podía pensar mejor. Se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido enojarse; Harry merecía tiempo y todo lo que él podía hacer era estar allí, y esperar. Eso era lo que planeaba, él era Lord Malfoy, después de todo, no iba a renunciar a lo que quería, y Harry era suyo.

Entraron a las mazmorras y encontraron a Harry y a Remus sentados en el sofá. Remus les sonrió tranquilizadoramente, pero la cara de Harry no tenía expresión, sus ojos parecían decididos. Draco y Severus se sentaron frente a los dos y esperaron. Harry no los hizo esperar demasiado.

- Lo...lo siento, por tomarme tanto tiempo-. Comenzó, con suavidad.– Quiero saber si...ustedes podrían...responder algunas preguntas.

- Por supuesto-. Severus afirmó con la cabeza, rígido. Harry evitó mirarlo, pero Draco notó que su amigo no tenía problema en mirarlo a él y eso lo animó.

- Bueno, yo quiero saber qué piensas sobre los nacidos de muggles, Draco-. Harry pensó que eso era lo más fácil, para comenzar.

Draco le mantuvo la mirada y respondió. – Creo que tienen mucho potencial y que son importantes para la supervivencia de la comunidad mágica. Pero, áun no apruebo que brujas, magos o nacidos de muggles se casen o tengan hijos con muggles. Nuestras tradiciones y costumbres son importantes y si las perdemos perderemos el alma de la magia; y la introducción de creencias muggles y su cultura está erosionando el patrimonio de los sangre pura. No creo que excluir o asesinar a los nacidos de muggles sea la respuesta, como tampoco lo es negarles el conocimiento. Necesitamos integrarlos a nuestra sociedad; excluirlos sólo los fuerza a apegarse a sus costumbres muggle, y eso es inaceptable.

Harry hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. – Realmente no comprendo todo lo que me dices, pero sí entiendo a qué apuntas. Gracias. Yo...creo que nunca podría odiar a los nacidos de muggles o a los muggles. No quise que...eso se interponga entre nosotros.

- No pasará.

- Entonces, ¿ tú no sigues a Voldemort o sus ideas ?

- No, nunca seré un Mortífago. Admito que la idea me agradaba antes de la muerte de mi primer padre, pero ya no. Me doy cuenta de que no entendía quién era Voldemort en realidad, y ahora que lo sé, estoy totalmente en su contra; él es un enemigo del mundo mágico.

-¿ Me perdonas ?

Draco estaba anonadado por la pregunta, y su apariencia seria se convirtió en una expresión juvenil de asombro. -¿ Y por qué ?

- Yo...yo me permití creer en los prejuicios contra la Casa Slytherin, y...fui injusto en detestarte. Tú eras...diferente a mi, pero eso no significa que estuvo bien rechazar tu oferta de amistad. Debería haberte conocido mejor antes de hacerlo-. Harry se encogió de hombros, impotente. – Fui malo contigo, injustamente.

- Por supuesto, que te perdono-. Draco sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado, luego sonrió y corrió hacia su amigo cuando el alivio de Harry lo invadió. Ambos chicos se abrazaron con fuerza, uno al otro.

Severus los observó con envidia, se encontró con los ojos de Remus y desvió la mirada. No, él no iba a permitirse apertura cuando estaba a punto de ser rechazado. Los niños se calmaron y él se encontró a sí mismo buscando y encontrando los ojos verdes de su hijo. No halló la fuerza para desviar la mirada.

- Yo...no sé qué decir-. Admitió Harry. – Yo...yo te amo y te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi, pero además me duele y estoy confundido y enojado y tengo miedo. Yo pensé que tú eras el que trataba de matarme para llegar a la piedra, y eso fue algo horrible de mi parte, cuando tú sólo habías sido injusto en clase. Y tú estabas protegiéndome, a pesar de que me odiabas. Tú pensabas que yo era tan terrible y...

- Sé lo que pensaba-. Espetó Severus, y dio un respingo cuando eso provocó el retroceso de Harry. Suavizó su voz. –No estoy enojado contigo, sino conmigo mismo. Fui ciego y tonto; lo siento, Harry. Yo sé que no eres como pensé que eras. Nunca lo fuiste. Quisiera que me hubiesen informado cómo era tu vida familiar, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, por lo menos un poco. Podría haberte ayudado.

Harry asintió. – Yo me doy cuenta de que estaba mal esconder el abuso, aún ahora no quiero que nadie lo sepa, pero entiendo que alguien tiene que saberlo para ayudarme. Y tú me has ayudado tanto cuando nadie más pudo...Me alegra que seas mi padre.

Severus se movió como si lo hubiesen abofeteado; sus ojos se agrandaron por un segundo antes de recobrar el control d su expresión y parecer apenas sorprendido. Draco susurró algo en el oído de Harry y el niño rió, aún con las lágrimas brillándole en los ojos, cruzó la distancia y abrazó a su profesor. Severus lo apretó con fiereza. Draco rió con Remus; y luego todos se sentaron, Harry junto a su padre, con Draco del otro lado y Moony a sus pies.

000

- ¿ Los niños ya están en la cama ?- Preguntó Remus, cuando Severus volvió a la sala de estar.

- Sí- Respondió Severus, con voz neutra, y con su rostro escondido detrás del cabello. Dudó, en la puerta, inseguro, no sabía si hablar o no de lo sucedido la noche anterior. El Lobo tomó la decisión por él, le sirvió una copa de brandy y le ofreció el líquido ámbar con una sonrisa dulce. Severus se forzó a cruzar la habitación y a aceptarlo.

-¿ Cómo te sientes ?- Preguntó Remus, con suavidad, mientras el otro tomaba un sorbo.

Severus suspiró y observó el fuego...su...amante ? –Las cosas podrían haber sido mucho peor, pero tampoco son como solían ser entre nosotros. Me alegra mucho que aceptara a Draco más completamente. Creo que él no soportaría ser rechazado.

- Comprender la situación va a llevarle tiempo- Concedió Remus. –Es sólo un niño, pero su amor es auténtico, y sigue necesitándote.

Severus no respondió nada a eso. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Estaba contento y aliviado porque Harry quería que él siguiera siendo su guardián; pero, por otro lado, sabía que el niño estaba dolido, por su culpa; y no podía prometer que no volvería a lastimarlo. El niño merecía más que eso, especialmente considerando por lo que había pasado.

- Ven- Ofreció Remus, dando unos pasos hacia el cuarto.

Severus observó el movimiento; cómo la luz del fuego acariciaba la piel bronceada, cómo sus caderas se movían con cada paso, cómo sus músculos se contraían con escondida fortaleza. Sintió que el deseo se despertaba mientras miraba el cabello marrón dorado, amarillento en esa luz, sin rastros de gris. La boca de este hombre le prometía serenidad y fuerza; sus ojos lentamente viraban al dorado, pues el hombre lobo percibía su deseo augurándole que iba a ser amado. Le dio la espalda y sus manos apretaron con fuerza la copa.

-¿ Severus ?- Dijo Remus, roncamente.

El Profesor de Pociones cerró los ojos. – Lo de anoche fue...inesperado. No...no puede volver a pasar.

-¿ Por qué haces esto ?- Preguntó Remus, sus manos cayeron sobre las caderas de Severus y lo atrajeron contra él. El hombre de ojos oscuros no se retiró, pero tampoco se relajó. -¿ Por qué no te lo permites ?. Sabes que es inútil.- Se inclinó, acercándose más y susurrando justo en el oído. – Es imposible que deje de quererte, ahora que sé lo que me ofreces. Eres bello, mi Severus. Te deseo. Te necesito. Estoy cansado de estar solo.

- Yo no te ofrezco nada-. Espetó, con voz fría y cerrando los ojos. -¿ Y qué pasa con tu mascota ?. ¿ Ya te olvidaste de él, Lobo ?.¿ Acaso puedo confiar en alguien que traiciona tan fácilmente ?

Remus retrocedió como si lo hubiese golpeado. Se alejó un tanto sobre sus piernas rígidas, con un gruñido naciéndole en el pecho. Se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza, luchando contra la ira que le demandaba revancha. Debido a la luna, a su deseo, el lobo estaba cerca de la superficie de su conciencia, y le estaba tomando toda su fuerza no abalanzarse sobre el hombre terco que tenía delante, hacerlo sangrar y someterlo. En cambio, se forzó a pensar como humano y a hablar.

- Sirius...Sirius fue mi amigo...Éramos miembros de la misma manada. Estábamos muy heridos y buscamos consuelo uno en brazos del otro. Él no me amó como...como su compañero. Yo no lo amé de ese modo, aunque lo creyera entonces.

- No- Severus giró y le lanzó una mirada amenazante, sus dedos de curvaron como garras. – No lo digas.

Remus sonrió, y su sonrisa no era ni dulce ni afectuosa. El lobo sonreía, con sus ojos totalmente dorados. –Sí. Mi Severus. Ahora sé lo que es amar. Conocí a mi pareja-. Se adelantó fluidamente. Severus se mantuvo en su lugar, pero ahora apuntaba con su varita. – Por favor, no luches, Severus. Tú sabes que quieres esto, puedo sentirlo en ti, puedo sentir la atracción igual que la siento en mi. Tú eres mi compañero.

Severus lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador, pero Remus lo esquivó con facilidad; chocó contra su pareja y lo empujó violentamente contra la pared. Apretó el brazo que sostenía la varita por sobre la cabeza de su compañero, con el arma apuntando al cielo raso, inútilmente. Gruñía; un gruñido de profundo placer. Disfrutaba la exhibición de fuerza que su pareja le estaba dando, la lucha...Se adelantaba en gozar lo delicioso que sería cuando su compañero rindiera su fortaleza ante él. Tembló, lamió y mordisqueó la piel del cuello.

- Me quitaron mi manada...no voy a perderla por segunda vez. Eres mío, y yo soy tuyo, mi Severus. No tienes escapatoria, no puedes huir de tus propias necesidades, tú anhelas esto tanto como yo. Ya empezamos la Unión como pareja...anoche.

Severus sabía que Remus tenía razón. Sintió la reacción instantánea de su cuerpo cuando lo sujetó. Ya se arqueaba contra él… pero él no debía...no podía darse por vencido. No podía permitirse la distracción, estaban en guerra, él era buscado por el Señor de las Tinieblas, ya había sido marcado por un amo, y no podía ser marcado otra vez, ni siquiera por un compromiso mutuo. No podía permitirse más debilidades. Tenía un hijo que proteger, un ahijado...no podía agregar un compañero a esa lista; no tenía la suficiente fortaleza...estaba cansado de ser fuerte.

- Sí- Remus sonrió cuando sintió que el hombre entre sus brazos se relajaba. –Exactamente, no tienes que luchar más. No tienes que ser fuerte. Yo estoy aquí, y voy a ayudarte siempre; ya no estás solo, mío.

Severus gimió; unos labios calientes se adueñaron de los suyos. Él sabía que todo esto era mentira, siempre estaría solo. Debía luchar o se hundiría en el dolor y la oscuridad. Pero esto se sentía tan bien, dudó un momento más y luego se dejó llevar. Estaba tan cansado de todo. Esperó, temeroso, pero fue abrazado por calidez y placer, y gimió mientras Remus lo acostaba en su cama y lo seguía.

000

Harry se despertó de una pesadilla, pero Draco estaba junto a él, abrazándolo y susurrándole que todo estaba bien. El rubio lo dejó calmarse antes de preguntarle qué había visto en su sueño. Pero, Harry no podía explicarlo, no podía poner en palabras el horror y la vergüenza. Draco lo observaba en silencio, y su preocupación crecía porque ese miedo y esa vergüenza no mermaban.

- ¿ Bebé ?- Lo miró. –Dime, va a estar todo bien, te lo prometo. ¿ Eran los Dursley ?

- Tal vez-. Finalmente, Harry susurró, y sus ojos buscaron los de Draco. – Ray...era...tal vez… era por culpa de ellos...

- ¿ Qué fue ?- Preguntó Draco cariñosamente, abrazando a Harry y apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza del pequeño, que permaneció rígido entre sus brazos por un minuto antes de relajarse contra él. Draco sonrió, sintió que surgía amor y gratitud, filtrándose a través del miedo; sonriendo en medio de los cabellos negros de su amigo, esperó.

Harry cerró los ojos y se permitió a sí mismo creer que estaba a salvo, que nada malo podía sucederle. Sorpresivamente, le resultó fácil. Cuando estuvo listo, comenzó a hablar, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. – Yo estaba esperando a que Papá viniera a arroparme. Tú...no estabas, pero en mi sueño no parecía tan raro como ahora...quiero decir, ¿ dónde más podías estar ?- La sonrisa de Draco se hizo amplia, pero no interrumpió. –Bueno, yo sonreí cuando Papá entró, estaba feliz y contento, pero entonces vi que él no me sonreía. Sólo me miraba, y después su mirada se volvió enojada y odiosa. Yo...yo traté de preguntar, qué...por qué...pero él no...Él sólo cruzó la habitación y comenzó a... gritarme...me decía que...que yo...n no...v-valía nada...y era p-peligroso y es-estúpido...

Draco cerró los ojos cuando Harry comenzó a llorar, sentía la desesperación de su amigo como si fuera propia. Sus ojos ardían por esas lágrimas, porque Draco sabía que detrás de ese dolor, Harry creía en eso. Interiormente, aún creía que no valía nada, que era un fenómeno, que nadie lo quería. Esos monstruosos Dursley todavía tenía sus garras sobre él. Draco supo entonces, con la claridad y la dureza del diamante, que él castigaría a los Dursley, él se vengaría por las heridas del alma que Harry cargaba.

- Ray...- Harry tosió, con su voz aún quebrada por el llanto. –Dios...Ray...él..él me golpeó...le supliqué que pare...pero él...

-¡ Harry !- Draco apretó a su Bebé contra su pecho y lo meció. -¡ No, no Bebé, eso no va a suceder nunca !. Severus, Papá te ama, nos ama. Nunca te lastimaría así. Podemos hacerlo enojar, somos sus hijos y eso es lo que hacen los hijos, pero él nunca, NUNCA te golpearía.

- Lo sé- Lloró Harry, y dentro suyo surgió la vergüenza. -¡ Lo siento !

Draco comprendió, Harry se avergonzaba por pensar así de Severus; por poner a su padre en el mismo nivel que Vernon Dursley. Harry era consciente de que estaba insultando gravemente a su padre. – Bebé, no es culpa tuya, es natural que tengas miedo inconsciente a ser golpeado por Severus. Él es tu Papá ahora, y la única persona que tuviste antes fue ese hombre vil; es natural que los relaciones.

Harry asintió, pero seguía sintiéndose miserable.

- Vamos-. Draco se deslizó de la cama, llevándose a Harry, a medias, con él. – Te lo probaré.

-¿ Qué ?. ¡ Espera !. ¡ No !- Harry entró en pánico y se retorció contra su amigo.

- Basta, Bebé-. Dijo Draco, suave y cariñosamente. Harry se quedó quieto, mirando a su amigo a los ojos, con desesperación, pero confiado. –Por favor, vamos con Papá. Te juro que no va a molestarle y va a ser lindo. Recuerdo que haberlo hecho con mi madre. Vas a sentirte mejor. Confía en mi, Bebé.

Harry temblaba, pero confiaba en Draco; confiaba en él más que en ninguna persona en el mundo. Así que se deslizó de la cama y permitió que el rubio le tome la mano y lo remolque fuera del cuarto. Para no pensar en el terror creciente y en la certeza irracional de que Severus se pondría hecho una furia por ser despertado; miraba fijamente el rubio cabello suelto de Draco. No estaba trenzado y se movía como una catarata, cubriendo los hombros y la espalda del niño. Tiernamente, Harry levantó la mano y deslizó sus dedos por la sedosa tibieza. Draco se volvió ligeramente y sonrió de lado. Harry también sonrió, todavía jugando con el largo cabello. Eso lo calmaba.

-¿ Papá ?- Preguntó Draco, empujando y abriendo la puerta de la habitación. El cuarto esta a oscuras. Harry temblaba, otra vez.

-¿ Draco ?- La voz de Severus parecía profunda e inusualmente áspera por el sueño. -¿ Qué sucede ?

- Harry tuvo un sueño realmente malo. ¿ Podemos dormir contigo ?-. Draco se movía mientras hablaba, tirando del pequeño moreno. Un sollozo ahogado vino de Harry, pero Draco sólo tironeó con más rapidez. Alcanzaron la cama justo cuando Draco terminó su pregunta, y sin esperar respuesta, el Lord Malfoy se trepó. Encontró cuerpo antes de lo que pensaba, por dónde había oído la voz de Severus, y se quedó duro.

-¿ Draco, Harry ?- La voz de Remus se oyó en la oscuridad y Draco sonrió.

- Vamos, Harry. Está bien. Son Moony y Papá-. El rubio se giró y tiró de su amigo, para que suba con él.

-¿ Harry ?- Preguntó Severus, totalmente despierto, escuchando los sonidos del llanto de su hijo. -¿ Qué sucede ?

- Tiene miedo-. Ofreció Draco, cuando Harry permaneció en silencio.

- Ven aquí-. Ordenó Severus, y maniobró en la cama.

Pronto, los dos niños de once años se encontraron atrapados entre los dos hombres, y bajo los cobertores con ellos. Severus había conjurado pijamas para él y para el Lobo, sin que los niños lo notaran, y podía adivinar la sonrisa divertida de Remus y de Draco. Lo irritaba que el insufrible rubio supiera de su relación con el Lobo, pero dejó eso de lado cuando notó que el pequeño cuerpo de Harry temblaba contra el suyo.

-¿ Harry ?. ¿ Quieres contarme ?- Preguntó gentilmente. – Va a ser más difícil si lo dejamos para mañana.

-Dd-d-dile t-tú, R-R-ay-. Suplicó Harry.

Draco se acurrucó contra Remus, sosteniendo la mano de Harry. Remus le acarició el brazo cariñosamente, y eso le dio fuerzas contra el terror de Harry que le llenaba el pecho con añicos helados. Habló suavemente, con cuidado. –Soñó que Papá se enojaba con él, lo llamaba como los bastardos Dursley. Entonces...entonces Papá..

-¿ Te golpeaba ?- Preguntó Severus, apiadándose de Draco, y queriendo oírlo de Harry.

-¡ S-sí !. ¡ Lo s-s-siento !- Lloró Harry. –Sé que t-tú n-no lo ha-harías. ¡ N-no lo ha-haré o-otra vez !

-¿ No lo harás ?- Preguntó Severus, con calma. Sus brazos envolvieron al pequeño y con una mano le recorrió el cabello. -¿ Realmente sabes que yo nunca lo haría ?. Está bien, Harry, está bien necesitar que te lo asegure.

- Yo...yo

- Yo nunca te golpearía, Harry. Yo Nunca Te Golpearía. Puedo enojarme algunas veces, y tú también puedes enojarte conmigo, pero lo arreglaremos con palabras. Yo nunca te golpearé, ni con ira, ni con magia. ¿ Está claro ?

- S-sí, señor-. Murmuró Harry entre lágrimas, pero su miedo menguaba.

- Bien- Suspiró Severus. – Puedo decir muchas cosas, Harry. Yo...yo tengo un muy mal carácter, pero también tengo autocontrol. Yo no voy a insultarte, pero tal vez sí gritarte y cuestionar tu inteligencia. No voy a mentirte.

Remus resopló. –Lo siento-. Dijo, rápidamente, y se escuchó el sonido del roce de telas, el Lobo hundió la cabeza, tratando de amortiguar su risa. Draco se rió a carcajadas, sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Severus frunció el ceño en la oscuridad, prometiéndose a sí mismo que castigaría al Lobo, más tarde, por esto y por el dolor en su parte de atrás. Sus pensamientos revanchistas se detuvieron cuando Harry rió débilmente.

- Puedo preguntar, ¿ Qué es eso tan divertido ?- Demandó, siguiéndoles la broma.

- Tú-. Resopló Draco. –Como si necesitáramos que nos digas que vas a gritarnos y a llamarnos estúpidos. Eso ya lo sabemos, Papá.

- Tú, definitivamente lo necesitas- Gruñó.

- Papaaaaa- Lloriqueó Draco, en broma.

- Harry rió. – No te preocupes. Todos somos estúpidos comparados con Papá.

- Por lo menos, eso es lo que le hacemos creer-. Dijo Remus en un murmullo teatral. – Es bueno para su ego.

- ¡ Es suficiente !- Gruñó Severus y atacó a Harry con sus dedos ágiles.

Harry se revolcaba de risa, protestando que él no había dicho nada. Draco se movió para rescatarlo, pero Remus lo detuvo atacándolo a él. Los niños se reían a carcajadas, y mucho tiempo después, se quedaron callados y quietos. Severus seguía despierto, escuchando la respiración de sus hijos y de su amante, preguntándose incrédulamente, cómo llegó a esto; cómo era posible que las cosas tomaran este rumbo tan bueno. Cerro los ojos, tratando de dormir, y casi olvidó la amenaza del dolor que le provocaría perderlos.

000

Remus despertó primero y contempló maravillado: Harry estaba atravesado sobre el pecho de su padre, y ambos dormían apaciblemente. Severus sujetaba a Harry con un brazo, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Draco le abrazaba el otro brazo y apoyaba en él su rubia cabeza. Remus estaba de lado, mirando a Draco y abrazándolo contra su pecho. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre parte del cabello del niño, sedoso, suave y tibio por el calor de su cuerpo. Su brazo cruzaba sobre ambos niños y descansaba tranquilamente alrededor de la cintura de Severus.

Deseó, con una fiereza dolorosa, que ese momento no terminara nunca; deseó poder estar así para siempre. Como respondiendo al deseo, los ojos oscuros de Severus se abrieron; y rápidamente se agudizaron, pasando por los niños que dormían entre ellos, y volviendo a su rostro; Remus vio el mismo asombro, la misma felicidad dolorosa que él había experimentado.

- Nuestros-. Susurró Remus, con sus ojos dorados.

Los ojos de Severus brillaron, respondiendo con deseo, alegría, fuerza protectora. – Míos-.Concedió.

-¿ Eso significa que van a hacer una Ceremonia de Unión ?- Preguntó Draco, adormilado, sin abrir los ojos. Ambos hombres parpadearon, Remus se ruborizó y Severus escondió la cara detrás de su cabello.

-¿ Qué quieres decir ?– Intentó Remus, con descaro.

- Gryffindor-. Gruñó Severus. Remus le devolvió la mirada, como diciendo ' No veo que tú lo hagas mejor'.

- Está bien-. Ofreció Draco, abriendo finalmente sus ojos plateados. –Harry y yo los amamos a los dos y sería genial si ustedes se unieran.

-¿ Quieres decir si se casaran ?- Preguntó Harry, con sus ojos verdes aún nublados de sueño, mirando alrededor. -¿ Dónde están mis lentes ?

- En nuestro cuarto, probablemente- Draco bostezó y se acurrucó contra Harry, hundiendo la nariz en el cabello oscuro. – Y no, ellos no pueden casarse, el matrimonio es para un hombre y una mujer. La Unión es para dos personas del mismo sexo.

-¿ Por qué es diferente ?- Harry frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

- Bueno, porque las parejas del mismo sexo no pueden tener hijos-. Respondió Draco. –Excepto por adopción. El matrimonio es la unión legal que acarrea poder político y consecuencias. La Unión es privada y sólo para dos personas; la familia y los amigos cercanos pueden saber sobre la Ceremonia y el compromiso, pero no es algo reconocido políticamente.

- Eso no tiene sentido- Harry se restregó los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. -¿ Y si tu padre se hubiese unido con un hombre y hubiese adoptado, ¿ el niño no sería el heredero ?

- No-. Draco negó con la cabeza. – Lucius podía ser la cabeza de la familia, pero al morir, el título de Lord hubiese pasado a uno de los hijos de sus hermanos. Los títulos pasan sólo a herederos de sangre, siempre.

- Ah-. Harry se mordió el labio. -¿ Y el adoptado no se sentiría mal ?

- Realmente, no- Draco se encogió de hombros. –Hubiese sido criado sabiendo, y probablemente, con el conocimiento de que debía apoyar al heredero de sangre, tal vez, hasta casarse con él.

- Suficiente política, es demasiado temprano- Gruñó Remus, lanzándole una almohada al joven Lord.

Severus y Harry rieron, uniéndose alegremente a la pelea con sus almohadas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Decidí partir el capítulo. Cuando lean la segunda parte van a ver que esta división tiene sentido. Vendrá pronto.**

**Saludos y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews…A TODOS !**

**Hasta pronto.**

**D.L.**


	19. Capítulo XVIII Final

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto.**

**.................................................................................................................................**

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 18- Parte final**

Después de que todos estuvieron vestidos, de que terminaran de desayunar, Severus los dejó para que cumplan con sus clases.

Draco, Harry y Remus estudiaron diligentemente, tomaron un almuerzo liviano y se encaminaron a la Sala Multipropósito para jugar, hasta la cena.

Ron y Hermione ya estaban allí, al igual que Vince y Pansy. Harry corrió hacia sus amigos y los abrazó. Draco frunció el ceño, pero no intervino; Harry le importaba demasiado como para arruinar voluntariamente su alegría.

- Lo siento, no los recordaba-. Dijo el pequeño, con sinceridad. -¡ Guau !.¡ Ustedes son mucho más grandes !

Todos rieron. –Me alegra que me recuerdes, compañero-. Ron le desarregló el cabello.

- ¡ Ay, Harry !- Hermione se arrodilló y lo abrazó con fuerza. –Estuvimos tan preocupados por ti.

- ¿ Ustedes son una pareja, ahora ?- Preguntó Harry, inocentemente. Su mente aún bullía feliz después de enterarse de que su Papá y Moony estaban juntos. -¿ Vince, Pansy, estedes son una pareja, también ?

-¿ Qué ?. ¡ No !- Exclamó Pansy, horrorizada. – Sólo somos amigos.

- Ah-. Harry hizo puchero. Draco sintió que el puchero se tornaba en un profundo temor. -¿ Te gusta Draco, entonces ?

- Por supuesto que me gusta-. Sonrió Pansy, y le tomó las mejillas al pequeño Draco. -¡ Es tan lindo !

- Basta, Pans-. Draco le quitó las manos de sus mejillas, con una palmada. Tiró hacia atrás su gruesa trenza, se cruzó de brazos, todo el tiempo escondiendo el hecho de que sentía un cálido vértigo en el pecho. ¿ Harry estaba celoso ?. Quería reír, pero se contuvo fácilmente a causa del temor de Harry. – Dile la verdad.

- Nosotros también, sólo somos amigos-. Admitió Pansy. – Lo intentamos, pero decidimos que eso es todo lo que seríamos.

Draco sonrió cuando, desde Harry, le llegó una ola de indiscutibles celos. El rubio le sonrió a su pequeño amigo, y Harry miró hacia otro lado, sonrojándose. –Bueno, ¿ y ustedes ?- Demandó Harry, deseando poder cambiar el tema exitosamente. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía, y la manera en que Draco lo miraba era realmente perturbadora. El estómago le dio un salitito y sus mejillas le ardían.

- Bueno...nosotros...- Ron miró a Hermione, impotente. Ella le devolvió la mirada sin poder decir nada.

- ¿ Qué ?- Harry frunció el ceño.

- Estábamos saliendo, pero...- Hermione suspiró. –Pero hemos estado peleando mucho desde que empezó el colegio.

-¿ Por mi culpa ?- Preguntó Harry en voz baja. Draco corrió a su lado y le envolvió la cintura con sus brazos. Harry se apoyó en él.

-¡ No !- Negó Hermione.

- Harry, realmente, no tiene nada que ver contigo. No nos conocíamos tan bien como pensábamos...creímos que sabíamos todo...supongo-. Agregó Ron.

- Ah-. Harry sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

- Vamos a volar- Decidió Draco.

Y eso es lo que hicieron. Harry aún necesitaba la siesta; pero despertó cuando Remus estaba a punto de cargarlo hacia sus habitaciones, de modo que caminó junto a Draco. Cenaron, practicaron Oclumancia, como siempre, y practicaron duelo con Dumbledore. Cuando los estaba arropando en la cama, Severus mencionó la próxima fiesta. Hasta entonces, los niños no habían pensado en la fecha.

- La señorita Weasley y el señor Longbottom se quedaron después de clases y me preguntaron qué tenemos planeado para Halloween, este jueves.

-¿ Halloween ?- Preguntó Harry, adormilado.

-¿ Vamos a hacer una fiesta ?- Demandó Draco, con excitación.

- Lo estoy considerando-. Admitió Severus. –Podrían juntarse un par de horas con sus amigos más cercanos en la Sala Multipropósito. La fiesta principal está fuera de nuestros límites, obviamente.

-¡ Gracias, Papá !- Gritaron los niños al unísono, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- De nada-. Severus sonrió y les pasó una mano por el cabello a ambos. – No hagan que me arrepienta. Estudien mucho, deben hacer algún progreso sustancial...y deben seguir las reglas.

- Sí, padre-. Draco sonrió y Harry afirmó con la cabeza, honestamente.

- Buenas noches, niños. Descansen.

¡ Buenas noches !- Corearon, otra vez , y rieron.

000

- ¿ Qué haces, Ray ? – Preguntó Harry. Recién habían terminado el desayuno; normalmente se dirigían al cuarto de juegos para estudiar, pero en cambio, Draco fue hacia la sala de estar.

- Voy a conectarme con mi madre-. Respondió. – Vamos a necesitar disfraces para la noche de mañana.

- Ah-. Harry se mordió el labio, recordando vivamente que casi la había atacado.

- No te preocupes, ella lo lamenta-. Draco lo tranquilizó. – No volverá a llevarme nunca más. Y si lo hace, no volveré a verla nunca.

- Pero...es tu madre-. Protestó Harry. Él no podía imaginarse tener una madre e ignorarla.

- Así es-. Coincidió Draco. – Pero, algunas cosas son más importantes. Además, ella siempre será mi madre, es la confianza lo que está en riesgo entre nosotros.

Draco lo dejó y se acercó a la chimenea. Harry se quedó parado, incómodo, unos cuantos pies más lejos. Remus se había quedado junto a la puerta; no quería interponerse, pero sí quería permanecer cerca, por si los niños lo necesitaban. Severus no lo perdonaría nunca si los perdiera; ya se enojará lo suficiente cuando sepa que él estaba dejando que Draco hiciera esto, sin preguntarle primero.

- Narcissa Malfoy, madre-. Llamó Draco, dentro del fuego verde. No sabía dónde estaba su madre, pero ella le aseguró que él siempre podría contactarla con esas palabras. Apareció un elfo y le dijo que espere un minuto. Mucho antes, apareció la cara de Narcissa.

- Sí, Dragón. ¿ En qué puedo ayudarte ?

- Madre-. Draco la saludó con la cabeza. . Vamos a tener una fiesta de Halloween, mañana por la noche. Estás invitada.

- Me encantará ir, gracias-. Ella sonrió, y ambos lucharon contra las lágrimas. -¿ Puedo llevar algo ?

- Sí, en verdad-. Sonrió Draco. –Necesitamos disfraces, uno para Harry, para mi, para Vince, Greg, Pansy; los dos Weasley más jóvenes, la señorita Granger y Longbottom.

- Me haré cargo-. Prometió ella.

- Gracias.

- De nada, Dragón. ¿ A qué hora debo llegar ?

- La fiesta empieza a las siete, así que... ¿ a las cuatro y media ?

- Allí estaré.

- Hasta pronto-. Dijo Draco, terminando la conexión. Se volvió y miró a los otros con el ceño fruncido. – Debería haberle pedido disfraces para ti y para Papá.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos-. Remus rió. – Vamos a trabajar, antes de que me metan en problemas.

000

Narcissa llegó puntualmente, trayendo lo que había prometido. Draco envió los disfraces a los invitados mediante un elfo doméstico, y dejó que su madre los ayudara a prepararse a él y a Harry. Narcissa disfrutó cada minuto; había extrañado terríblemente a su hijo. Al principio estuvo tensa alrededor de Harry, pero, lentamente, ambos se relajaron.

Para cuando llegaron las cinco y media, los niños estaban listos. Harry disfrazado de pirata, con un parche negro en un ojo, una capa gruesa de delineador en el ojo, cuentas en el cabello, una bandana, una camisa blanca abullonada ampliamente abierta por delante, pantalones de cuero y botas, una espada falsa y docenas de brazaletes. Un encantamiento lo proveyó con un acento temporario. Adorable.

Draco era un arcángel, con alas luminosas blancas y doradas, una toga, la piel le brillaba con luz dorada; tenía brazaletes de oro, su cabello suelto se movía suavemente como si hubiese viento, llevaba delineador dorado y lapiz labial, muñequeras, sandalias y una lanza. Hermoso e impresionante.

Harry, literalmente, se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. – Eres la cosa más linda que he visto.

Draco rió. – Tú no estás nada mal, ¡ eres adorable !

Harry le sacó la lengua y Draco rió otra vez. Extendió los brazos y Harry lo abrazó, obedientemente. - ¿ No vas a arruinar tu maquillaje, compañero ?

- Es magia, Bebé-. Draco rió y le besó la mejilla. – Ves, sigue perfecto.

- Cierra el ó Harry y rió, divertido por su nuevo vocabulario, a pesar de sí mismo.

-¡ Vamos !- Draco soltó a su amigo y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta.

- Espera por nosotros, Dragón-. Dijo Narcissa. Los niños giraron y se quedaron helados.

Draco nunca había visto a su madre disfrazada; su primer padre nunca se lo permitió. Draco mismo debió dejar de hacerlo a los nueve años. Ahora comprendía. Ella lucía...sobrenaturalmente bella. Tenía alas de mariposa sobre la espalda, blancas como la nieve, una corona de campanillas azules descansaba sobre su cabello ligeramente dorado; y sus ojos plateados brillaban divertidos por la reacción.

- Soy un hada de primavera-. Les informó.

- Bella como siempre, Narcissa-. Comentó Severus, entrando a la habitació niños no sabían si reír o no. Por un lado, lucía extraño, por el otro, parecía extremadamente peligroso.

-¿ Un ninja, Severus ?- Sonrió Narcissa.

- Me gusta-. Remus rió, entrando también. El traje negro de ninja no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y acentuaba el movimiento grácil y mortal de Severus.

- ¿ Y tú qué eres ?- Narcissa y los niños rieron.

- Un vampiro, por supuesto-. Respondió, mostrando sus colmillos temporales. Usaba un traje rojo sangre, con el cuello alto; su cabello peinado tirante hacia atrás y sus labios pintados de rojo; sus ojos delineados del mismo color. Usaba un bastón negro con un rubí en el mango; y sus ojos ámbar brillaban alegres.

-¿ Estamos listos ?- Gruñó Severus.

- ¡ Sí !- Gritaron los niños, corriendo hacia la puerta. Los adultos los siguieron con un paso más lento.

Fueron los primeros en llegar a la Sala Multipropósito y se tomaron su tiempo para pensar qué querían. La habitación quedó perfecta: oscura, con velas, murciélagos, gatos negros, calabazas, y telas de araña. Había música cerca de la pista de baile, mesas con dulces, deliciosa comida y copas doradas llenas de diferentes bebidas.

Ron y Hermione fueron los próximos en llegar. Ron estaba vestido como un caballero blanco con una armadura plateada; sobre el pecho tenía el símbolo de un león rojo, y una pesada espada de empuñadura doble sobre la cadera. Hermione era su princesa en rosa y blanco, con flores en el cabello; y lucía lindísima.

Greg, Vince y Pansy fueron los siguientes. Pansy como una emperatriz, con un vestido verde formado por varias capas gruesas de tela; llevaba su cabello peinado alto, coronado con esmeraldas y se conducía con la correspondiente y perfecta arrogancia. Vince estaba vestido como una estrella de rock, con una estrella negra pintada sobre un ojo y los labios rojos; su ropa de cuero era muy atrevida y llevaba una guitarra eléctrica roja. Greg estaba vestido como un druida, hasta con la barba correspondiente, ligeramente marrón para hacer juego con el color de su cabello; llevaba un cayado y parecía que sabía cómo usarlo.

Neville y Ginny llegaron juntos, vestidos como campesinos medievales. La blusa de Ginny tenía un corte bajo, y ambos cargaban bandejas con jarros humeantes. Lucían muy bien juntos y Harry les preguntó si eran pareja. Ellos se sonrojaron y asintieron, felices.

Comenzaron los juegos y los bailes. Harry bailó algunas canciones con Draco, pero anduvo recorriendo la habitación con Neville, Greg y Ron, quienes jugaban a apuntar a los muerciélagos mágicos si les daban, se convertían en chocolate, de un sabor que rivalizaba el de las ranas de chocolate. Severus se mantuvo al margen, observando, en cambio Remus bailó con Narcissa y jugó con Hermione a morder manzanas. Ganó, pero ella reclamaba que no era justo porque él tuvo la ayuda de sus colmillos.

Eran casi las diez, desde hacía cuatro horas la habitación bullía con risas y juegos. Nadie parecía querer terminar. Hasta que un grito agudo cortó el aire. Todas las cabezas giraron, justo para ver cómo Draco se desplomaba en la pista de baile; luego todos los ojos se dirigieron adonde estaba Harry, ya hecho un manojo en el suelo. Todos los movimientos y sonidos cesaron por el horror, cuando el niño comenzó a contraerse y a gemir.

-¡ Defiéndete, ocluye !- Rugió Severus, corriendo junto a su hijo. –Vamos, Harry, sé que puedes hacerlo, defiende tu mente. ¡ Ahora !

Harry se puso rígido y los gemidos se tornaron en sollozos ahogados. Los Gryffindor se apretaban, mientras veían sufrir a su amigo, impotentes. Los Slytherin miraban a Draco. Narcissa se arrodilló a su lado y levantó su figura desfallecida y silenciosa. Remus se arrodilló junto a Harry pero no trató de tocarlo; tampoco Severus, que permanecía del otro lado.

- Sí, bien. Muy bien, Harry. Sé que puedes hacerlo, mantén tus barreras altas.

-¡ De qué está hablando !- Demandó Ron, valientemente. - ¡ Todavía está sufriendo !

Y era verdad. Harry se sacudía débilmente, arqueando su espalda rígida, mientras sollozos y lamentos escapaban de su garganta.

- Eso no es nada, Weasley-. Dijo Severus, cansadamente. – Comparado con otros ataques. Está defendiéndose, pero nada puede bloquear completamente la conexión que tiene con Quién Tú Sabes.

Y eso también era cierto. En comparación con las violentas convulsiones y gritos , esto era preferible.

-¿ No podemos hacer nada ?- Preguntó Hermione entre lágrimas.

- Pueden volver a sus dormitorios y rezar por él-. Espetó Severus, centrando su atención en su hijo.

Remus captó la indirecta y se paró. Gentilmente y con cálidas promesas tranquilizadoras, que ni él mismo creía, los condujo fuera de la habitación. Les prometió que pronto volverían a ver a Harry. Narcissa lidió con los Slytherin, apenas hablándoles suavemente por unos minutos, después, ellos se levantaron y dejaron el cuarto.

- ¿ Deberíamos llevarlos a casa ?- Remus le preguntó suavemente a Severus.

- No estoy seguro si es conveniente trasladarlos-. Admitió el hombre de ojos oscuros. – Yo...no pensé...yo sabía que el Señor de las Tinieblas tiende a actuar en este día...Deberíamos habernos preparado...Me equivoqué...

- No, Severus-. Lo interrumpió Remus, pero sabiamente no trató de tocar al hombre que permanecía tenso, arrodillado en el suelo. – Teníamos muchas razones para creer que este Halloween iba a ser tranquilo. Voldemort está en movimiento con su ejército, nadie hubiese esperado una movida antes del ataque final.

Severus negó con la cabeza una vez, con fuerza. – No, debí haberlo sabido.

- Aunque así fuera, ¿ qué hubieses hecho diferente ?- Presionó Remus, sin ceder. –Los niños pasaron una noche maravillosa, una de las mejores que han tenido. ¿ Les hubieses negado eso ?. ¿ A cambio de qué ?. ¿ Defenderse mentalmente todo el día ?. Eso sólo hubiese logrado agotarlos.

Toda la tensión cayó de los hombros de Severus, y Remus lo abrazó. Narcissa observó el cuadro y comenzó a darse cuenta… una alegría apagada le curvó los labios. Pensó que ya era hora de que Severus encontrara a alguien en quién apoyarse. Pero, su atención se centró en su único hijo, y se preguntó qué terrores enfermizos estaría viendo detrás de sus párpados.

000

Cuando ya había pasado una hora y la visión no terminaba, los levantaron cuidadosamente, los cargaron hasta las habitaciones y los acostaron. Remus y Narcissa se sentaron junto a ellos, mientras Severus fue a ver al Director, seguro de que el anciano sabría qué estaba sucediendo. Tenía razón. El anciano no estaba allí, había ido al cuertel general de la Orden y allí, todo era un caos. Había mapas desparramados por todos lados, Aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix gritaban unos sobre otros. Había algunos heridos y sonidos de dolor llegaban de escaleras arriba. Recorrió los grupos, escuchando; parecía que los Mortífagos capturaban a poderosos miembros de la Orden. Miembros inocentes de las familias de Moody, Tonks, McGonagall y Weasley, entre otras, habían sido asesinados a causa de los otros; torturados, asesinados y colgados en Stonehenge. Ningún mago ni bruja del lado de la luz, podía acercarse a menos de quinientas yardas del mancillado monumento, y la distancia crecía a medida que se agregaba otro cuerpo. Ningún hechizo podía atravesar la caótica tormenta que se alimentaba con las continuas muertes.

Los ataques eran al azar, no había modo de decir qué miembros de qué familias serían atacados, y era imposible protegerlos. Todos estaban aterrorizados. Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero se internó en el combate y comenzó a ayudar. Dumbledore lo miró con ojos profundamente agradecidos, sabiendo que, con frecuencia, se apoyaban en él para establecer estrategias. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Severus se dedicó a esos asuntos.

000

El último asesinato ocurrió a la madrugada, y en ese momento los niños fueron liberados. Ambos, inconsolables; después de tratar inútilmente de calmarlos para que hablen con coherencia, Severus los obligó a tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños y los arropó en su cama; allí estaban, acurrucados juntos, aún con lágrimas secándose en las mejillas pálidas.

Al final; cincuenta y seis personas fueron asesinadas, la más joven, una niñita de cuatro años; la mayor, una mujer de noventa y siete. Catorce de las víctimas tenían menos de dieciséis años, cinco mujeres estaban embarazadas y siete hombres eran herederos de familias sangre pura menores: Edward McGonagall, el sobrino de la Profesora McGonagall y Bill Weasley se contaban entre ellos. Ambos padres de Neville Longbottom fueron secuestrados de San Mungo y asesinados.

Las clases se suspendieron por una semana, en signo de luto.

Remus debía irse, la noche siguiente sería luna llena, y debía prepararse. Prometió regresar en la mañana del lunes. Severus sólo miraba fijo; Remus le besó los labios ligeramente y salió. Narcissa se quedó con él y los niños, no se movían ni hablaban. Era sólo el comienzo, las cosas iban a ponerse peores.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Capìtulo XIX Primera parte

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

**_¡Por supuesto no era el final de la historia, sino el final del capítulo 18!_**

**_................................................................................................................................._**

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 19- Primera parte**

Harry despertó confuso, su mente luchaba con los nuevos recuerdos. Los dos días posteriores a la visión de Halloween los habían pasado descansando. Todavía nadie les había hablado sobre lo que vieron. Su Papá lo había intentado, pero Harry aún no estaba listo, en ese momento todo era una masa de confusión en su cabeza; pero ahora, que tenía un año más, la visión estaba más clara, así como todo lo sucedido en segundo año. Draco giró hacia él, cuando oyó un gruñido de dolor de su Bebé.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, con voz quebrada; levantó la mano y recorrió la mejilla de Harry y su frente, alisando los frunces.

Harry sonrió y se acurrucó a su lado. –Sí- Tembló. –Fue tan horrible…- Draco frunció el ceño, percibía que Harry se sentía paralizado y descompuesto y lo abrazó con fuerza. –Todas esas muertes…los gritos…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Voldemort quiere destruir todo? ¿Por qué la gente lo ayuda?

-No lo sé, Bebé- Draco se mordió el labio, sabía que él casi se había convertido en uno de los que apoyaban esa muerte y destrucción. No podía entender cómo había sido tan estúpido, y lo alegraba muchísimo haber sido capaz de ver la verdad antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-Yo…-Harry se movió hasta que pudo mirar a Draco a los ojos; su corazón se aceleró otra vez y Draco tragó saliva ante la ola de terror mortal que le llegó de su mejor amigo. –En la Cámara…yo… tuve tanto miedo, Draco…pensé…realmente creí que iba a morir…y Ginny también y…que era mi culpa por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte…

-Harry…- Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, y cariñosamente besó los labios temblorosos del pequeño. Harry cerró los ojos y el miedo comenzó a ceder. El corazón de Draco se aceleró en respuesta, sentía que su pecho se apretaba de felicidad, porque Harry confiaba tanto en él. –Te amo, Bebé. Todo va estar bien.

-Yo también te amo-. Harry se sonrojó y hundió la cara en el pecho del rubio. Su mano libre rodeó la cintura de Draco y comenzó a juguetear con los sedosos mechones. – Pero…lo derroté. Tuve suerte, y lo derroté. Destruí el diario y salvé a Ginny…Y eso que soy tan pequeño y no soy muy inteligente o muy fuerte…entonces…entonces puede ser que tengamos una oportunidad de vencerlo, ¿verdad?. Papá y Dumbledore y la Orden…todos podremos ganarle…

- Por supuesto que sí-. Lo tranquilizó Draco. – Definitivamente no vamos a perder contra un monstruo como Voldemort; y vamos a tener muchísima ayuda. El mundo mágico no va darnos la espalda y a dejar que ese bastardo tome el poder. Mucha gente tendrá miedo, pero eso no va a evitar que peleen para salvarse a sí mismos y a sus familias.

Harry asintió y se sentó, de mala gana. -¿Ya es hora del desayuno? Tengo hambre.

Draco rió y bajó de la cama. Eligió la ropa para los dos, y rápidamente se vistieron. Harry sonrió cuando Draco le hizo un gesto indicándole su cabello y, obedientemente pasó las manos, desarmando la maraña peinándolo mágicamente en una trenza firme -ahora era lo suficientemente largo como para rozar el extremo superior de las nalgas de Draco-. Harry sonrió, feliz, con los ojos brillantes mientras jugaba con el cabello.

Draco disfrutó de la calidez del placer y del cariño de Harry por unos minutos, antes de tomarle la mano y conducirlo a la cocina.

-Buen día- Draco saludó a su madre y a su padre.

-Buen día. ¿Cómo se sienten?- Preguntó Narcissa, con preocupación, con su mirada tensa por el estrés de los últimos días.

-Bien-. Draco le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días, chicos. Me alegra que estén mejor-. Saludó Severus.

-Buen día-. Saludó Harry, tímidamente. -¿Volvió Moony? Dijo que iba a regresar el lunes.

- Está durmiendo; sospecho que despertará esta tarde-. Respondió Severus.

Mientras comían, hablaron de cosas sin importancia, pero, cuando terminaron, Harry sacó el tema al que todos temían. -¿Qué…qué se hizo…con los…asesinatos?- Preguntó, con timidez.

-Vengan, vamos a la sala de estar-. Dijo Severus, gentilmente. Narcissa y los niños lo siguieron. Todos se pusieron cómodos. -¿Pueden contarme lo que vieron?

Harry y Draco asintieron. Los niños estaban sentados uno al lado del otro; Narcissa junto a Draco y Severus en frente de ambos. Los niños se tomaron las manos y Harry se apoyó en el rubio; un brazo de Draco sostenía protectoramente los hombros de Harry . El pequeño habló primero.

-Yo…esta visión fue más clara que las anteriores. La mayor parte…sólo me hacía doler…y las emociones que…no eran mías, me abrumaban-. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su amigo. –Creo que era lo que Voldemort sentía…estaba terriblemente feliz y seguro de su victoria…La sangre le parecía hermosa, y la anhelaba…sentía un…placer en las muertes, en los gritos. Realizó varios hechizos para torturar, pero sólo sentí…ecos, esta vez. Traté de ocluir mi mente con mucha fuerza, y eso me ayudó-. Sonrió débilmente a su padre, y Severus le devolvió la sonrisa con orgullo en la mirada. Harry se sonrojó y bajó la vista. –Puedo decirte que eso fue un…ensayo; planea hacer del mundo entero un campo de dolor y sangre…estaba entusiasmado Él es frío, paciente y está hambriento.

-¿Lo viste torturar?- Preguntó Severus, con cuidado.

-Algunas veces…algunas veces las emociones eran tantas que no podía ver. Pero…a veces, cuando podía, era como si yo lanzara esos horribles hechizos…- Harry rompió en llanto, escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Draco lo abrazó y le susurraba en el oído.

Severus se acercó y lo abrazó. –Sabes que no fuiste tú, Harry. Nunca lo harías. Siento tanto que hayas tenido que experimentar eso.

Eventualmente, Harry se calmó y Draco comenzó a relatar. –No fue así en mi caso. Era como si flotase por encima de todos; no podía hacer nada más que ver. Lo vi todo. A veces, Voldemort ni siquiera estaba allí, a veces flotaba sobre los Mortífagos.

-¿Los reconociste?

-No-. Draco negó con la cabeza. –Todos usaban máscaras. Yo no oía sus pensamientos como Harry oía los de Voldemort… Pero…nunca podré olvidar sus voces. Si…si los escucho otra vez, los reconoceré.

-Eso sería útil, Draco. Gracias-. Severus le apretó la mano con fuerza. El niño estaba muy pálido y parecía querer vomitar. – Sé que esto es difícil, pero ¿oíste que alguien hablara de futuros planes?

-No, realmente, no-. Sacudió la cabeza. –Mayormente sólo reían y fanfarroneaban, y competían entre ellos.

-Muy bien-. Asintió Severus. -¿Desean preguntar por algo de lo que vieron? Pueden decirnos lo que sea.

-¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué les gusta hacer eso?- Preguntó Harry, entre lágrimas.

-No hay una respuesta fácil a esa pregunta-. Severus suspiró, levantó a su hijo, lo puso sobre su regazo y lo acunó contra su pecho. –Mi teoría es que están enfermos.

-Realmente me dan miedo-. Harry tembló.

-A mi también-. Severus le besó el cabello.

-¿Por qué Voldemort tiene tantos deseos de matarme?- Preguntó, en un sollozo ahogado. –Yo…no quiero luchar con él.

-Ay, Harry, ya no estás solo. Estamos contigo y vamos a protegerte-. Prometió Severus, con vehemencia.

Draco asintió y apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry. –Tú tienes que prometer que nunca más vas a enfrentarlo solo.

Harry sonrió, entre lágrimas, y afirmó con la cabeza. –No sé en qué estaba pensando.

-Creo que no estabas pensando en nada- Severus sacudió la cabeza, suspirando sin esperanza. Los niños rieron débilmente.

-¿Creen que podrán ir a la Enfermería?- Preguntó Narcissa, masajeando amorosamente la espalda de su hijo. El rubio la miró y sonrió. –Creo que podremos arreglárnosla.

**000000**

Los niños estaban sentados sobre una cama de la Enfermería, chupando sus dulces y hablando con Narcissa. Severus los observaba con ojos inexpresivos. Puede que se haya suavizado entre las paredes de sus habitaciones, pero, en público, tenía que mantener la fachada cruel y maligna; los demás no podían enfrentarse a menos. Poppy se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención; cuando se encontró con sus ojos, supo que no iba a darle buenas noticias. Se enderezó y esperó.

-La semana pasada no creí que fuera nada, pero Harry es más pequeño de lo que debería. La semana pasada era media pulgada más bajo de lo que fue en su primer año. Pensé que, tal vez, crecería durante el verano y compensaría la diferencia, pero no fue así. Ahora, es una pulgada más pequeño que en su segundo año: antes, en sus doce años, medía cuatro pies y siete pulgadas; ahora, sólo mide cuatro pies y cinco pulgadas y media. Draco está en su medida correcta de cinco pies y una pulgada. Por lo tanto, creo que el daño que sufrió en las visiones no está siendo completamente sanado con los hechizos.

-Me pareció más pequeño de lo que recordaba- Respondió Severus, tranquilamente.

-Eso significa que el otro daño también persiste- Siguió Poppy. –Continuará fatigándose rápidamente, sus manos comenzarán a temblar cuando esté cansado. Además, tengo evidencias de que su sistema inmune ha sido dañado. Tendrá tendencia a pescarse gripes y resfriados con mucha mayor frecuencia que los demás niños. Su peso también está peligrosamente bajo, y sus órganos estás sobre exigidos. Recomiendo pociones nutrientes, ya sé que son difíciles de tolerar en el estómago, pero no tenemos alternativa. Además, necesita alimentarse de cuatro a cinco veces en el día.

-Comprendo-. Severus bajó la cabeza. –Gracias por toda su asistencia.

-Quiero verlo tres veces a la semana. Lunes, miércoles y viernes estará bien.

-Por supuesto- Concedió Severus. -¿Cuánto pesa? Necesito saberlo para ajustar la dosis de la poción nutriente.

-Sólo setenta y ocho libras-. Dijo ella, con tristeza.

Severus asintió y regresó con su familia. Los niños, ignorantes de la condición seria de Harry, charlaban alegremente mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones vía flú. Narcissa los llevó al cuarto de juegos para sus lecciones de la mañana, y Severus se retiró a su laboratorio privado a preparar la poción para Harry.

_**000000**_

Una vez que Narcissa dejó a Harry con su tarea, se dedicó a su hijo. Convocó una carpeta, la abrió y la colocó frente a él. Draco levantó una ceja y ella sonrió inocentemente. Eso sólo provocó que él frunciera el ceño, y ella contuvo la risa.

-Estos son los reportes del progreso de los negocios en que está invertido el dinero Malfoy. Estos papeles de atrás son pedidos y preguntas. Ahora que tienes doce años, Dragón, es tiempo de que tomes algunos de tus deberes como Lord.

Draco suspiró y tomó la carpeta. –Sí, madre.

Ella sonrió y lo dejó con su tarea.

000000

-¡Moony!- Exclamó Harry, alegremente, cuando encontraron al hombre lobo sentado a la mesa del almuerzo.

-¿Cómo están ustedes dos?- Preguntó, atrayendo a Harry hacia sí.

-Estamos bien- Respondió Draco, sentándose. Le ofreció una sonrisa al Lobo, para hacerle saber que estaba tan contento de verlo como Harry, pero que no tan cómodo con mostrarlo.

-Me alegro-. Remus le sonrió a su vez, haciéndole saber que comprendía y no le molestaba.

-¿Tú estás bien?- Preguntó Harry, preocupado, con los ojos oscuros de temor.

-Estoy bien, cachorro, sólo cansado-. Le desarregló el cabello y Harry pasó a su asiento de mala gana. -¿Qué hicieron hoy?

Draco se quejó por el dolor de cabeza que le dejó la política y Harry le contó sobre el examen y que obtuvo una B+. -¿Dónde está papá?- Preguntó Harry.

-Trabajando en una poción- Rió Remus.- ¿Dónde más podría estar?

Todos rieron, hasta Narcissa.

**000000**

Después del almuerzo, Harry y Draco fueron a la Sala Multipropósitos, bajo el hechizo desilusionador, con Narcissa; sólo encontraron a los Slytherin. Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban en la Madriguera, haciendo duelo por el hermano mayor, y Neville, en su casa, haciendo lo propio por sus padres. No regresarían hasta el viernes.

-Hola Draco. Potter- Los saludó Pansy, con una sonrisa. –No estábamos seguros de que lo lograrían.

-Estamos mejor- Explicó Draco, y convocó una escoba. -¿Les gustaría jugar, chicos?

-Seguro-. Vince se encogió de hombros y pateó el suelo. -¿Cómo quedan los equipos?

-Greg, Harry y yo contra ustedes dos- Draco sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Eso no es justo!- Pansy hizo pucheros, pero voló junto a Vince.

Draco se encogió de hombros y comenzó el juego. Era agradable olvidarse de todo por un rato. Él no bromeaba cuando dijo que las delicadas políticas relacionadas con los negocios de los Malfoy le habían provocado un dolor de cabeza, además, el horror de la guerra nunca dejaba su mente. Se sobreponía bien porque tenía que ser fuerte por su Bebé. Harry no estaba para nada bien, aunque fingía estarlo; bajo la superficie de su fingida alegría yacía una dura bola de miedo, determinación, horror y fe.

Harry sólo jugó durante una hora, antes de que sus manos comenzaran a temblar y Draco le ordenó descansar. El pequeño sonrió feliz, conmovido porque Draco había notado su fatiga y lo cuidaba.

Sus sueños resultaron oscuros y sangrientos; Draco bajó volando del cielo tan pronto como sintió la creciente intranquilidad de su Bebé, y se sentó, abrazándolo hasta que el sueño se tornó calmo. Los otros no dijeron nada; en cambio, bajaron, se sentaron con él, hablando sobre naderías y haciendo un esfuerzo por alegrar a su líder. Draco les sonrió, haciéndoles saber que valoraba el esfuerzo.

-Es hora de la cena-. Interrumpió Narcissa, suavemente.

El rubio asintió y sacudió a su amigo. –Harry, es hora de irnos-. Los ojos verdes parpadearon somnolientos, Harry levantó la vista, se agarró de su trenza y se puso de lado, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Draco no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa en sus labios al sentir la calidez del afecto de Harry que brotaba de su mirada. –Vamos, Bebé- Susurró directamente en el oído de Harry. –Vamos a comer algo.

Harry abrió los ojos y bostezó. Draco lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos esperaron pacientemente a que Narcissa realizara el encantamiento. Dijeron adiós a los Slytherin y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. La mano de Harry en la de Draco, todo el camino.

**00000**

Severus comió con ellos y le dio a beber una poción a Harry, antes de ir a la oficina de Dumbledore a practicar duelo.

Durante la práctica, Severus probó sus defensas mentales, y los niños lo hicieron bien. Sonrieron satisfechos cuando él se los dijo, en el camino de vuelta a las habitaciones. Comieron una colación de pastel y helado, después tomaron un baño y Severus los arropó, antes de retirarse a su propia cama, con el Lobo.

**00000**

Harry se despertó a mitad de la noche, con dolores de estómago.

Después de la cena, Narcissa había apartado a Draco para hablarle de la salud de Harry, así que él sabía el porqué de los dolores de su Bebé. Harry no se quejó ni preguntó qué era lo que estaba mal, sólo se disculpó por despertarlo y se quedó quieto, masajeándose el abdomen.

Draco odiaba a los Dursley; era culpa suya que Harry había aprendido a sufrir en silencio. Bueno, por lo menos, nunca más iba a sufrir solo. Se acurrucó alrededor de su amigo y agregó su mano a la de Harry, masajeando suavemente en círculos.

-Deberías volver a dormirte-. Murmuró Harry.

-Estoy bien-. Prometió Draco y le besó la sien. –Relájate y nos dormiremos juntos.

Harry sonrió en la oscuridad y dejó que el calor del cuerpo de su amigo lo calme.

-Gracias, Ray.

-Te amo, Bebé-. Respondió Draco, suavemente.

- Yo también te amo-. Dijo Harry, justo antes de dormirse.

Draco se quedó despierto un rato más, sólo masajeando el abdomen de Harry y asegurándose de que el pequeño no vuelva a despertarse. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Harry dormía tranquilamente, se permitió cerrar sus ojos.

**000000000**

-Despierta Bebé- Llamó Draco, gentilmente.

Harry abrió los ojos y agradeció que Draco le bloqueara la luz del sol, para que no le diera de lleno en la cara. Bizqueó y se sentó, bostezando.

Pansy sonrió. –Eres un niño adorable, Potter. ¿Lo sabes?

-¡Ah, sí que lo sabe!- Rió Draco. Harry se sonrojó y lo empujó. –Tú cállate-. Se levantó y se estiró. -¿Quién ganó?

-¿Tienes que preguntar?- Draco sonrió satisfecho y lo envolvió con sus brazos; el moreno se apoyó en el rubio y Pansy les hizo monerías. Vince y Greg pusieron sus ojos en blanco. –Hasta mañana, Draco.

-Adiós- saludó Draco. -¡suerte la próxima vez, Pansy!

-Hazle caso a Harry y cállate-. Dijo ella, dulcemente y le sopló un beso antes de dejarlos, junto a los otros dos Slytherin.

-¿Listo?- Preguntó Narcissa.

-Sí-. Asintió Draco. Ella realizó el encantamiento y todos se encaminaron a la puerta.

Narcissa iba adelante, Draco un paso atrás y Harry al final, aferrando la mano del niño mayor. Era gracioso, pensó Harry, él nunca había andado de la mano de nadie en sus previos doce años, y creía que Draco tampoco. Aún así, él no querría tomarles la mano a Ron o a Hermione, pero con Draco, lo sentía completamente normal y hasta placentero.

Harry se encogió de hombros, para él era algo norma, sus sentimientos por Draco eran mucho más profundos de lo que jamás fueron sus sentimientos por Ron o por Hermione –por lo menos así lo creía-. Por un momento, se preguntó si debería resultarle algo extraño, pero desechó el pensamiento. Él había crecido con Draco, excepto por los días en que Narcissa se lo había llevado lejos. El rubio lo había ayudado a enfrentar sus miedos y con él había sido feliz, como nunca antes. Era natural sentirse más cerca del rubio que de sus otros amigos. ¿Verdad?

Fue arrancado de sus cavilaciones cuando, de pronto, hubo un destello de luz y una bocanada de aire lo golpeó con fuerza. Cayó, cegado, con un grito de sorpresa, junto a Draco. El rubio buscó su varita, las manos le temblaban por su propio miedo y el de Harry, pero, justo cuando sus dedos la tomaron, algo se cerró alrededor de su cuello. Un ruido similar le avisó que a Harry le sucedió lo mismo. Y entonces, todo se tensó. Al principio fue doloroso, pero notó que se debía a que, instintivamente, empujaba contra la restricción invisible y fría. Hiperventilando, aún ciego y sorprendido, Draco se forzó a calmarse y a dejar de luchar contra la restricción. Lentamente, las olas de dolor retrocedieron. Lo primero de lo que tuvo conciencia, fue de las emociones de Harry.

¡Gracias a Merlín! La barrera no había roto la conexión. Harry tenía miedo, pero no sentía mucho dolor; debe haberlo notado con más rapidez que él, y debe haber dejado de luchar contra lo que reprimía su magia. Draco sabía que había instrumentos, hechizos y pociones capaces de hacerlo, pero nunca había oído de que existiera algo así en forma de collar. Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cargado sobre el hombro de alguien, aún bajo el encantamiento desilusionador, a través de una muy atareada Hogsmeade; sus manos estaban atadas a la espalda; trató de gritar, pero no pudo hacer ningún ruido. Cuando tuvo la brillante idea de tratar de zafarse, un puño impactó con dureza contra su costado y todo se apagó dolorosamente por varios minutos. Despertó cuando alguien lo bajó, duramente sobre su trasero, y lo puso junto a Harry, sobre dos pulgadas de nieve, en la Casa de los Gritos.

Harry estaba exactamente en la misma condición que él: con las manos atadas a la espalda, con su boca fuertemente cerrada, sus ojos agrandados por el miedo y sin sus lentes. Definitivamente no estaban vestidos para salir, ambos temblaban. Pudo ver bien el collar alrededor del cuello de Harry, era negro y brillante, como una sólida banda de sombras. Se estremeció de disgusto, pensando que un aparato igual de asqueroso le tocaba la piel. El miedo de Harry era mucho, pero Draco aún se sentía un tanto separado de la realidad, él sabía que debería estar furioso.

No había nadie más alrededor, sólo los captores; Draco volvió su atención hacia ellos. Uno, era Theodore Nott; otro, Blaise Zabini, y el tercero, Devon Zabini. Todos estaban vestidos para el frío y sólo Devon parecía calmado. Blaise miraba hacia otro lado, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y nerviosismo. Theo lucía nervioso y excitado, y sus ojos los devoraban a ambos, triunfantes. La ira de Draco comenzó a despertar.

-Te ves bien, Draco-. Gruñó Theo, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. –Me gusta tu cabello.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso-. Devon miró al joven Slytherin. –Ve a buscar el traslador.

-¿Por qué no va Blaise?- Theo le lanzó una mirada enojada, pero cuando Devon le clavó su mirada fría, giró e hizo lo que le ordenaba. Blaise habló, apenas vio que el otro estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oirlo.

-¿No podemos hacer que Draco olvide esto y lo dejamos ir?- Preguntó, suavemente, mirando a su hermano con ojos suplicantes.

-El Señor de las Tinieblas los quiere a los dos-. Respondió Devon, sin mirar siquiera a su hermano menor, su atención estaba fija en los dos cautivos.

-Pero, una vez que tenga a Potter, realmente no va a notar que Draco…

-No-. Interrumpió Devon, y Blaise quedó en silencio.

Draco se alegró; no quería ir a ningún lado sin Harry. Necesitaba pensar en un plan. Volvió a mirar a Harry, buscando inspiración. El encantamiento desilusionador estaba a punto de terminar. Devon también lo notó y frunció el ceño, profundamente. Levantó la varita y les apuntó; antes de que pudiera realizar el hechizo, volvió Theo, con una larga cadena dorada alrededor del cuello. Se la quitó y se la alcanzó a Devon con una inclinación burlona.

-Bien- Devon la tomó y se la colocó alrededor del cuello.-Le hablaré al Señor de las Tinieblas de sus habilidades y de este éxito. Ahora, los dos deben volver al colegio antes de que alguien note que no están allí.

-¡¿Qué!?- Gritó Theo, ultrajado. –¡Yo voy a ir contigo a entregar a Potter!

-No, no lo harás-. Respondió Devon, con calma. -¿Vas a ir contra sus órdenes?

-¡Tú quieres todo el reconocimiento!- La varita de Theo apuntó al hombre joven. Devon ni se molestó en levantar su varita, la mantuvo al costado y subrepticiamente apuntó al adolescente. Sus labios no se movieron, pero Theo trastabilló, sus brazos cayeron y la varita dio contra la nieve. Sus ojos marrones quedaron abiertos y apagados.

- No será problema. Sólo di que bebió demasiado-. Ordenó Devon a su hermano. Blaise no dijo nada, se acercó a Theo y lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie. –Te veré más tarde, hermanito. Cuídate.

Draco miró con furia al hermano de su amigo cuando el hombre le pasó un brazo alrededor y el otro alrededor de Harry, y los atrajo a su lado; murmuró algo que Draco no pudo oír y luego sintió el tirón del traslador. Cuando aterrizaron, Draco golpeó con fuerza contra su secuestrador y quedó sin aliento. No tenía idea de dónde estaban: había árboles y aunque no había nieve, hacía frío.

-¿Están bien, chicos?- Preguntó Devon, mientras los soltaba con cuidado. Sus manos se mantuvieron a la expectativa, para que no cayeran. Harry se tambaleó, pero permaneció de pie. Draco ni se movió, sus ojos furiosos, eran como mercurio. -¡Qué pregunta idiota!- Espetó, sin sorprenderse porque el hechizo silenciador ya no tenía efecto. -¿Cómo crees que estamos?

Devon lo miró de frente y su cara se mantuvo inamovible. Draco continuó fulminándolo con la mirada, pero consideró que era mejor no decir nada más. Harry temblaba de miedo y de frío. Draco se acercó y se inclinó hacia él, quería tranquilizar a su amigo, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada, Devon podría pensar en que era necesario ponerles más restricciones. El miedo de Harry menguó sin que le dijera nada, y apoyó parte de su peso contra el hombro de Draco.

-Síganme. No corran ni hablen, o los lastimaré-. Les dijo Devon, con calma. No obtuvo respuesta; se volvió y comenzó a caminar por del bosque. Draco lo seguia unos cuantos pies detrás, con Harry a su lado. El rubio hizo señas a Harry para que se adelantara y el pequeño lo hizo sin dudar. Draco examinó sus ataduras: parecían sogas, pero eran grises. Al tacto eran suaves como metal, pero livianas como soga; por lo tanto eran una combinación mágica de ambos. Eso significaba que el hechizo debería debilitarse o hasta terminarse si no lo realizaban nuevamente. Devon era, con seguridad, el que lo puso sobre ellos, así que sólo deberían alejarse de él. Draco resopló: era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Hacía una hora que caminaban, cuando Harry comenzó a tropezar: el miedo, el viaje con el traslador y el maldito collar que bloqueaba su magia lo habían agotado. Devon siguió caminando, sin notarlo. Draco gruñó a su espalda y trató de apoyar a Harry de la mejor manera posible, caminando a su lado y permitiendo que el pequeño se apoye en él. Cuando Harry cayó, ya no lo soportó más.

-¡Necesitamos descansar!- Espetó y se arrodilló junto a su amigo caído.

-No-. Respondió Devon, sin siquiera molestarse en darse vuelta a mirarlos. –Sigan.

-¡No podemos, idiota! ¡Esto no es mentira!- Gritó Draco, antes de volverse hacia Harry.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-. Jadeó. –Tengo una punzada en el costado.

Ambos levantaron la vista, Devon se detuvo y caminó hacia ellos. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron e instintivamente trato de ocultarse detrás de Draco. La respiración del rubio se aceleró, debido a su ira y al terror de Harry.

-Les dije que iba a lastimarlos. Levántense-. Dijo Devon, tranquilamente.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Demandó Draco. –¡No podemos seguir!, entiende que por más que nos amenaces, físicamente no podemos.

-No estoy de acuerdo. _Crucio._

El dolor explotó en la cabeza de Draco. Todo su cuerpo sufrió el espasmo y la tensión. Gritó de dolor, parecía que iba a durar eternamente; se acurrucó a la defensiva; la agonía crecía, supo que iba a quebrarse y…se detuvo. Por sobre sus propios lamentos y húmedos sollozos, escuchó el sonido de maldiciones y golpes. Parpadeó, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas calientes y vio que Harry mordía la mano del hombre que, ahora ya no sostenía su varita. Devon golpeaba a Harry en la cabeza, en la espalda, gritándole que lo suelte; ahora le agregaba las piernas, pero las mandíbulas de Harry no se abrían, un hilo de sangre caía por su barbilla y por la mano de Devon.

Draco se puso de pie, trastabilló, sus músculos le gritaban que deje de moverse y que se quede quieto esperando que el dolor pase, pero ésta era su única oportunidad. Gritando, cargó contra Devon, golpeándolo con la cabeza y dejándolo sin aire.

Todos cayeron al suelo. Draco lo golpeaba con la cabeza, con las rodillas, lo mordía, lo pateaba. Gritaba como una animal salvaje. Le dolía y lo único en lo que pensaba era en detenerlo para que nunca más lo lastime de ese modo.

-¡Ray!- Gritó Harry. -¡Ray, Draco, detente! ¡Ray, por favor!

Le tomó un momento entender el significado de las palabras de Harry, y se forzó a sí mismo a detener el ataque salvaje. Difícilmente podía respirar y su corazón latía con la fuerza de un martillo contra sus costillas. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, unos pasos y cayó de rodillas. Devon estaba inconsciente. En algún punto, las manos de Harry se liberaron de las ataduras, y Draco había comenzado a usar las suyas en su furia ciega para destruir a Devon; tenía sangre en la boca, en la barbilla, bajo las uñas, los pies le dolían de patear al hombre con tanta fuerza y durante tanto tiempo.

-Ray…-Sollozó Harry, aferrándose al rubio. –¿Es…estás…bien?

-Sí-. Dijo Draco, con voz áspera, le ardía la garganta. –No podemos quedarnos aquí. Debemos movernos.

Se obligó a volver hasta el cuerpo golpeado de Devon. Lo asombraba cuánto daño le habían hecho, no podía recordar ni la mitad. La cara de Devon ya se hinchaba, tenía varios moretones y sus ropas desarregladas revelaban feos golpes. Por la manera en que se elevaba su pecho y su respiración parecía húmeda y dificultosa, Draco supuso que tenía algunas costillas rotas.

No se arrepentía, pero tampoco se sentía orgulloso. Las palabras más cercanas que encontró para describir cómo se sentía eran determinada satisfacción. Tiró del colgante que pendía del cuello del hombre, buscó en todos sus bolsillos, tomando todo lo que encontró, en caso de que alguna cosa fuese un traslador. Hizo señas a Harry para que tome la varita de Devon y el pequeño se apresuró a obedecer.

-Deberíamos matarlo…va a venir detrás nuestro… va buscar a más Mortífagos y nos apresarán- Reflexionó.

Harry se paró a su lado, temblando, con sus ojos verdes llenos de comprensión y horror. Draco dio un respingo, una nube caótica de emoción y sufrimiento le colmó el pecho; no podía siquiera comenzar a descifrar los sentimientos de su amigo. Eran poderosos y crujían todos juntos. Sujetó los hombros de Harry con fuerza y lo sacudió para que se concentre en sus palabras.

-Tenemos que hacerlo. ¿Entiendes?

-Es el hermano de Blaise-. Apuntó Harry, débilmente. No era exactamente una razón, sólo era un modo de establecer el hecho y las consecuencias de lo que iban a hacer.

-Es un Mortífago- Dijo Draco, con determinación. –Que nos entregará para que nos asesinen…él nos torturará…Seguramente estamos cerca de un campamento de Mortífagos. Nosotros…sabemos de qué son capaces…Y tú eres el Niño Que Vivió. Yo…yo no voy dejar que te maten.

Harry asintió, débilmente, las lágrima caían por sus mejillas, pero la nube de emociones estridentes menguó. Draco percibió ahora, comprensión, remordimiento, culpa, y horror. Se sintió nauseoso, desesperado y atemorizado, pero debía ser fuerte, por Harry. Se había prometido que protegería a su amigo; él no permitiría que lo maten ni que lo lastimen; no quería ni imaginarse los horrores que esperarían a Harry si lo llevaban frente a Voldemort en su estado de vulnerabilidad e impotencia. No podía permitir que sucediera.

-No mires-. Dijo, suavemente, apartando los mechones de cabello del rostro de Harry. –Ve hacia allí. Lo haré rápido.

-No-. Susurró Harry, la determinación se elevó por encima de todas sus emociones. –No vas a hacer esto tú solo. Voy a estar contigo hasta el final.

Draco ahogó un sollozo y abrazó a Harry con fuerza, por un momento. – Muy bien. Tenemos que apurarnos…- Se volvió y se aproximó a Devon. No podía hacer magia por el maldito collar, debería hacerlo a la manera muggle. ¿Pero, cómo? Harry debió sentir sus dudas, por lo que tomó una roca apenas más grande que un puño cerrado y se la alcanzó. Draco la tomó y dio un paso hacia la cabeza de Devon. Ay…Merlín…pero, tenía que hacerlo…tenía que sobrevivir, tenía que proteger a Harry.

Harry se colocó a su lado, también sostenía una roca…realmente iba a estar junto a Draco en este momento. Lloraba. Draco detestó esto, y, de pronto, no pudo soportar la idea de que Harry golpeara al hombre inconsciente con la roca. Con un grito, empujó a Harry hacia atrás, y giró nuevamente, y, con toda su fuerza, bajó la roca, que golpeó con un ruido húmedo. De la cabeza de Devon comenzó a manar sangre. Draco dejó caer la roca y se alejó para vomitar, trastabillando. Harry se acercó, pero Draco volvió a alejarlo. El moreno lloraba, impotente, mientras Draco se limpiaba la boca.

-Vamos-. Gruñó el rubio, caminando rápidamente en la dirección opuesta a la que Devon los había llevado.

Harry lo siguió, con los brazos apretados con fuerza, sin apartar los ojos de la trenza rubia; estaba colmado de tristeza, amor, remordimiento y culpa. Draco le extendió la mano y Harry la tomó, aferrándola con fuerza. Draco agradecía que Harry aún lo amara y quisiera tocarlo…nunca notó que él también lloraba.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Pronto vendrá la parte final de este capítulo…Un saludo.**

**D.L.**


	21. Capítulo XIX Continuación

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

.................................................................................................................................

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 19- Continuación**

Narcissa entró corriendo a las habitaciones de Severus con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico, y apenas vio a Severus y a Remus, que ya estaban de vuelta de su reunión con Dumbledore, dijo con claridad: -Los niños han sido secuestrados.

Severus se puso de pie de un salto....y Remus se levantó con los ojos agrandados por el impacto.

-Los Slytherins dejaron la Sala Multipropósito; yo hice el encantamiento para que los niños y yo no fuésemos vistos y salimos de la sala. No vi a nadie, no escuché nada. Hubo un gran rayo de luz y una onda mágica me tiró contra la pared; me desmayé y cuando desperté, el pasillo estaba vacío, los niños ya no estaban. Alguien debe haber estado encantado o deben haber tomado alguna poción para ver a través del encantamiento desilusionador que teníamos sobre nosotros.

Severus pasó corriendo a su lado, Remus lo siguió, pero se separaron en direcciones opuestas. Sin decir ni una palabra, Remus sabía lo que su pareja quería de él, así que corrió a la oficina del Director para pedir ayuda y contarle a Albus lo sucedido. Severus se dirigió hacia la sala común de Slytherin, para ver quién faltaba y por qué. Narcissa volvió rápidamente a la escena del crimen, para ver si podía encontrar alguna pista que se le hubiese escapado antes.

_**Ooooo000000**_

Hacía media hora que caminaban, cuando se toparon con un arroyo muy pequeño; pequeño, pero suficiente. Draco se arrodilló y comenzó a lavarse las manos y la cara. Harry se arrodilló un tanto más arriba, y juntó las manos formando un cuenco para beber. Las manos le temblaban levemente, supo entonces que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas; pronto colapsaría si seguían así, pero también sabía que no podían detenerse. No dijo nada y se esforzó en esconderle su debilidad a Draco.

Draco no era tonto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer; ofrecería cargar a Harry cuando fuera demasiado para él, pero cuanto más tiempo Harry pudiera caminar por sí mismo, mejor. Él estaba tenso como una cuerda, escuchando atentamente por algún indicio de persecución, aún no captaba nada, pero eso no significaba que no los siguieran. Tan pronto como encuentren a Devon, los Mortífagos usarán hechizos para hallarlos; debían alejarse lo suficiente para que los hechizos den respuestas vagas o, para que no funcionen. Tal vez los malditos collares pudieran mantenerlos indetectables.

-Vamos-. Ayudó a Harry a pararse y continuaron a paso rápido.

No pasó mucho tiempo, apenas unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, más o menos, cuando Harry no pudo seguir caminando. Le temblaban los muslos y sus manos se sacudían violentamente; unos puntos negros le nublaban la vista y le costaba respirar. Draco se arrodilló a su lado y Harry se disculpó débilmente, profundamente avergonzado por su debilidad, ¡justo cuando Draco necesitaba que se mantuviera fuerte!

-Shh...está bien, Bebé-. Dijo Draco, afectuosamente. –No es tu culpa. Ven, súbete a mi espalda, yo te cargaré.

Harry hizo lo que le indicaba y, por una vez, agradeció por ser pequeño y liviano. Para Draco, usualmente era fácil cargar a Harry, pero ahora estaba debilitado por la maldición Cruciatus y por todo lo demás, las piernas le temblaban cuando se levantó; pudo asegurar sus rodillas y cuando estuvo listo, dio un paso, y otro...

Harry se relajó, 'Inconsciente', pensó Draco porque súbitamente sus emociones se acallaron; Draco apretó los dientes con fuerza y siguió caminando. El sol ya había caído y debía mirar muy bien para no tropezar. Le costaba mucho respirar, pero descubrió que si respiraba hondo, era más fácil. Otra vez, las lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas, esta vez eran debido al agotamiento, pero no podía detenerse, si lo hiciera, los Mortífagos los encontrarían.

**Ooooooooooooooo**

Severus, entre dientes. Él, Albus, Remus y Narcissa no habían encontrado nada que les pudiera decir quién se había llevado a los niños o dónde podrían estar. –Absolutamente nada-. El vaso que tenía en la mano, se quebró. Estaban en la oficina del Director; Narcissa y Remus, sentados frente al escritorio de Albus.

El Director se apoyó cansadamente en el respaldo de su silla, y se pasó las manos por la cara.

Severus, al fondo de la habitación, se paseaba furiosamente.

-Hay un hechizo localizador que puedo usar-. Dijo Narcissa, con una expresión rígida. –Por ser una Malfoy puedo realizarlo y va a conducirme hacia el Señor de la familia; sin embargo, es muy evidente y cualquier mago que esté cerca de mi hijo podría notarlo.

-Si ellos han podido escapar, ese no sería un recurso sabio-. Albus bajó las manos y reveló sus ojos apagados.

-Pero, puede que ese sea nuestro último recurso-. Dijo Remus, suavemente. –Narcissa...¿hay alguna manera de que sepas si Lord Malfoy...está...muerto?

-Yo lo sabría-. Respondió ella, bajando la cabeza para esconder su miedo y sus lágrimas. –Merlín, no dejes que esto pase.

-¡Tenemos qué hacer ALGO!- Rugió Severus.

-Calmémonos, debemos pensar claramente-. Espetó Albus. -¿Adónde los llevarían? Lo más probable es que traten de llevarlos ante Voldemort, si sabemos dónde está Voldemort, podremos enviar a los miembros de la Orden en su búsqueda en el área entre Hogwarts y ese lugar.

-Voy a interrogar a mis Slytherin con Veritaserum para descubrirlo-. Dijo Severus, con frialdad. Era un recurso extremo, pero la situación requería medidas desesperadas. Si alguien lo descubría o alguno de los chicos tenía alguna reacción negativa a la poción, él y Dumbledore podrían tener un sinfín de problemas, ambos podrían terminar en Azkaban.

- Asegúrate de que no recuerden nada- Dijo Albus, y Severus gruñó por sobre el hombro, como si no supiera qué debía hacer.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó Remus.

-Tú irás a Grimmauld Place para poner al tanto a la Orden; yo me quedaré a esperar lo que descubra Severus. Narcissa...haz lo que prefieras, pero quédate cerca para que podamos avisarte si hay novedades-. Ambos asintieron y dejaron la oficina. Dumbledore suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. –Ay, querido niño, ¿en qué te has metido esta vez?

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

Draco no podía caminar más, se desplomó al pie de un gran árbol, después de bajar a Harry con cuidado. Sus piernas le quemaban. Sollozó, con la certeza de que no iba a poder volver a usarlas.

Ya era noche cerrada, la luna brillaba por encima de la copa de los árboles, y era muy poca la luz que se filtraba a través de las ramas. Harry se despertó atontado; tenía mucho frío, ahora que no estaba sobre la espalda de Draco.

-Ray...¿estás lastimado?- Preguntó, cuando oyó, cerca, los suaves sollozos de su amigo. Cuando Draco no contestó, Harry gateó hasta él, y se subió a su regazo. Draco suspiró, con un ligero alivio porque la calidez de Harry lo cubría y lo inundaba. –Dime dónde te duele.

-Las piernas- Gruñó.

Harry asintió y usando ambas manos, masajeó cuidadosamente los muslos de Draco y fue bajando. Draco se tensó y se movió, debajo, siseando de dolor y de alivio, mientras los delgados dedos de Harry trabajaban. Le tomó bastante tiempo hasta que los gemidos y gruñidos de Malfoy cesaron y sus piernas se relajaron aliviadas. Harry rió, se volvió para mirar al rubio de frente y se acostó sobre su pecho, levantó los brazos y lo abrazó; sus manos jugaron con la trenza de Draco y los mechones sueltos.

-Yo vigilaré. Duérmete-. Susurró Harry, tranquilizándolo. Un suave ronquido fue la única respuesta.

00000000000000000000

Draco despertó al alba. Harry lo sacudía suavemente. Se sentía dolorido y tenía hambre, pero había descansado.

Harry lucía cansado, pero no demasiado. Sonrió débilmente y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaban helados, pero no tanto como si hubiesen estado solos. Cuando Draco se paró, sobre sus miembros rígidos, casi se alegró de que debieran seguir caminando. Eso los calentaría. Ayudó a Harry a ponerse de pie y se retomaron el camino.

-¿Hubo alguna perturbación, anoche?- Preguntó.

-Realmente no-. Harry se encogió de hombros. –Pasaron cerca unos cuantos conejos y un zorro…eso fue todo.

-Me pregunto por qué nadie viene en nuestra búsqueda. ¿Crees que ya habrán encontrado…qué ya lo habrán encontrado?- Draco se sonrojó, no podía decir el nombre. Cruelmente, arrojó lejos de sí los recuerdos de lo que había hecho, ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

-No lo sé-. Respondió Harry. –Tal vez sí, pero no pueden encontrarnos.

-Eso sería maravilloso.

**000000000000000000**

Interrogar a todos sus Slytherin, le había tomado a Severus, casi toda la noche; y sólo había obtenido respuestas vagas. Voldemort tenía un campamento en algún lugar del sur de Rumania. Era muchísimo terreno por cubrir, de Hogwarts hasta allí. Subió los escalones hasta la oficina de Albus de a dos. El anciano mago lo esperaba sentado detrás del escritorio. Los otros no estaban presentes.

-Al sur de Rumania-. Dijo, rápidamente, sentándose en la silla que Albus le indicó. Necesitaba conservar su energía; con ese pensamiento, aceptó la taza de té caliente que le alcanzó el anciano.

-Lástima que el último país del este con el que tenemos buenas relaciones sea Alemania.

-Ese será el motivo por el que Voldemort asentó allí su campamento- Gruñó Severus.

Albus suspiró y se levantó. –Necesitamos informar a la Orden y agrupar nuestros recursos. Busca a Narcissa y tráela contigo.

Severus asintió y se encaminó a buscarla; la ansiedad y el temor eran una pelota en su pecho, pero los mantenía dominados con todas sus habilidades: no iba a poder ayudar a sus hijos si no podía pensar con claridad; además, una poción energizante no estaría de más.

**000000000000000000000000**

-No…no puedo…-Harry jadeó, y con un gemido, cayó de rodillas. Estaba helado, temblaba, se sentía débil y mareado. Tenía tanto hambre que el estómago se le acalambraba; él tenía una vasta experiencia en pasar hambre y trabajar, culpa de los Dursley, pero parecía que su capacidad de soportar ya no era la que solía ser.

Draco se detuvo y se volvió hacia su amigo; él también estaba en una zona de entumecimiento, hambre y fatiga; sus pies se movían por su propia cuenta. Pero, ver el sufrimiento de Harry le agudizó la mente y lo fortaleció. Se acercó y se sentó junto a él, abrazándolo y tratando de que ambos entraran en calor. Harry se acomodó solo en el regazo de Draco y se le envolvió alrededor. Draco sonrió cansadamente y dejó que su frente reposara sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Lo siento, Harry, cuando recobró el aliento.

-Shhh…descansaremos un rato y si todavía no puedes seguir, yo te cargaré.

Harry asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Deseó que pudieran usar su magia, así él podría conseguir comida. Desafortunadamente, a pesar de sus plegarias, no tuvo resultados. Parecía que los collares estaban hechos con algún tipo de piedra, y eran de una sola pieza. No había modo de quitarlos.

-¿Puedes caminar?- Preguntó Draco, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. El moreno se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados y de que no tenía la energía para levantar la cabeza y abrirlos. –Supongo que eso es un no-. El rubio luchó por varios minutos, eventualmente aseguró a Harry sobre su espalda y retomó la marcha.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

-No hay Ministro ni gobierno mágico en Rumania- Dijo Shacklebolt. Todos los miembros de la Orden estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y oían lo que les decía, con expresiones desoladas o preocupadas. –Eso nos ayudará, pero también nos estorbará. Nos ayudará porque técnicamente no habrá grupos de gente ofendida porque entramos a su país; y nos estorbará porque no habrá nadie que pueda ayudarnos o decirnos nada. El mejor curso de acción es evitar a los lugareños.

-¿Quién va a formar parte de la búsqueda y qué parte de Rumania deberemos cubrir?- Preguntó Remus.

Albus conjuró un mapa de Rumania sobre la mesa. –Nuestra información dice que los niños fueron llevados al sur, cerca de Alejandría. Recomiendo que esa ciudad sea nuestra base de operaciones y que trabajemos en grupos, comenzando con los alrededores de la ciudad.

- Somos veintiuno en total, pero es obvio que todos no podremos ir a Rumania- Apuntó Severus.

-Yo no puedo ir, debo regresar al Colegio-. Dijo Albus, gravemente. –Elphias, tú ya hiciste demasiado por nosotros, todos estos años, sería mejor que permanezcas aquí. Madam Rosmerta, usted tiene su negocio que atender y no podemos permitirnos levantar sospechas haciendo que deje su puesto. Arabella, eres valiosa, pero tus habilidades son otras. Los Weasley...aún están sufriendo la pérdida de su hijo mayor, comprendería si ustedes prefieren no unirse a la misión.

-Ron y Ginny están en la Madriguera, Hermione también-. Les informó la señora Weasley. –Me quedaré con ellos para que los demás puedan buscar a Harry-. Ambos hombres Weasley asintieron.

-Muy inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. –Apreciamos la ayuda. Minerva...

-No. Yo iré-. Negó con la cabeza. –Aún estoy de luto, pero mi familia comprenderá mi ausencia.

-Nosotras también ayudaremos a buscar a los niños-. Dijo Andrómeda. Ella se había casado con un muggle, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que fuera blanco de los Mortífagos a causa de su hija Auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Nymphadora había traído a su madre a Grimmauld Place para mantenerla a salvo, después del funeral y Andrómeda había decidido unirse a la Orden, también. Ahora ayudaría a vencer a los bastardos que habían matado a su amado esposo.

-Bien. Si alguien desea quedarse, que hable ahora-. Albus miró alrededor de la mesa: nadie levantó la voz. –Muy bien. Quedan dieciséis. Formaremos cuatro equipos de tres hombres. Dividiremos el área alrededor de Alejandría en cuatro secciones; cada grupo tomará una, para centrar la busqueda......... Los líderes de los equipos serán: Severus, Narcissa...

Ante las miradas de desconfianza y enojo en algunas caras, Albus golpeó ambas manos sobre la mesa y exclamó con fuerza. –Este no es momento para cuestionarme-. Todos se quedaron callados y quietos.

Observándolos severamente, Albus continuó. –Como les decía, los líderes serán: Severus, Narcissa, Remus y Kingsley. Ellos elegirán a su equipo. Regresaré en unos momentos.

Severus eligió a Alastor Moody, Emmeline Vance y Arthur Weasley. Remus eligió a Minerva McGonagall, Charlie Weasley y Rubeus Hagrid. Narcissa eligió a Andrómeda Tonks- su hermana-, Mundungus Fletcher y Hestia Jones. Shacklebolt se quedó con el resto: Nymphadora Tonks, Dedalus Diggle y Sturgis Podmore.

Albus volvió unos minutos después con una docena de elfos domésticos. Mientras los elfos les pasaban paquetes para los equipos de búsqueda, Albus les alcanzó cuatro trasladores.

- Quiero reportes cada seis horas-. Les informó Albus, satisfecho con el rápido asentimiento que obtuvo. –Buena suerte y sean cuidadosos, hay Mortífagos en el área, estén preparados para luchar.

**00000000000000000**

- Bebé...-Dijo Draco, con voz quebrada, su boca estaba tan jodídamente seca, sus labios cuarteados y su piel como pergamino. –Harry...agua...

Harry levantó la cabeza y se dejó caer desde la espalda de Draco. El rubio se tambaleó por el cambio, y Harry debió sostenerlo por un brazo para mantenerlo en pie. Frente a ellos había un arroyito barroso. Los niños cayeron de rodillas y bebieron, sedientos. Nada, jamás, les supo mejor. Realmente raro, pensó Draco, porque podía sentir el barro ensuciándole los dientes, y eso solo no le hubiese agradado en absoluto en circunstancias normales. Bebieron por largos minutos, hasta que sus estómagos vacíos se llenaron de agua, después de sentaron suspirando aliviados.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry, mirando al rubio.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y miró al cielo, parecía cerca del mediodía. ¡Merlín, tenía tanta hambre!

-¿Te duele la espalda?-Preguntó Harry, ruborizándose. –Puedo hacerte un masaje...-Se quedó duro, sus ojos se agrandaron y se sentó......rígido.

Draco miró alrededor, frenéticamente, sintiendo el miedo de Harry. -¿Qué es?- Susurró.

-Siento magia...-Susurró Harry, muy bajito. –Es como una pequeña cosquilla contra las barreras del collar.

-¿Sabes en qué dirección?- preguntó Draco, sabiendo que Harry era más consciente que él de su magia y más allá de las barreras, confiando totalmente en sus instintos.

-A la derecha...yo...no estoy seguro qué tan lejos o...-Harry sacudió la cabeza.

Draco miró hacia la derecha, pero no podía oír ni ver nada. Era posible que hubiesen andado en círculos durante la caminata nocturna, pero había creído que iban en línea recta, en la dirección contraria a Devon. Saltó sobre sus pies entumecidos, tomó la mano de Harry, lo levantó, retomando el paso más rápido posible –que a esta altura era escaso-, y se dirigieron hacia la dirección opuesta al lugar de donde Harry sentía la magia.

-¿Todavía lo sientes o fue un momento nomás?- Preguntó Draco, suavemente.

-Todavía lo siento-. La voz de Harry temblaba de miedo.

La mano de Draco apretó con fuerza la de Harry. -¿Se hace más fuerte o más débil?

-Es igual. Es una leve presión contra la barrera.

-Avísame...si algo cambia-. Jadeó, ya sintiéndose cansado, pero sin querer disminuir la velocidad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Capítulo XX Primera Parte

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a silhermar; Leslie Rebeka B.S.L.; Olimka;VVICKY;rlucy;Sami-Maraurder girl;Murtilla;aneychi;Kathy Sacuba;frokwears;Lou Malfoy-Lupin;Fran Ktrin Black; y a todos los que pusieron la historia en 'Alert' y en 'Fav' !!!**

.................................................................................................................................

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 20**

A Harry le resultaba muy difícil respirar, hacía casi media hora que había sentido la magia y no iba a poder soportarlo más: estaba embotado y ya no sentía el frío; las piernas le quemaban y amenazaban con no sostenerlo.

Draco lo llevaba de la mano, pero el rubio no iba mucho mejor. Tenía problemas para respirar y tropezaba en raíces y rocas cada pocos minutos. Harry abrió la boca para suplicar un descanso, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la poca saliva que pudo tragar, le supo a vidrio en la garganta. Hizo una mueca de dolor y cayó, casi arrastró a Draco con él.

-¡Harry!- Gritó Draco, con voz ronca, arrodillándose y acostándolo de espaldas.

La cara de Harry estaba blanca y parecía que luchaba por respirar. Rápidamente, Draco lo sentó y le masajeó la espalda. Harry respiraba con ruido, tenía los brazos caídos a los lados y la cabeza colgaba sobre el pecho. Atemorizado por el pánico y la desorientación que recibía a través de la conexión, Draco apoyó cuidadosamente la mano sobre la frente de su amigo y lo reclinó sobre el hombro. Ahogó un grito. ¡La cabeza de Harry estaba caliente!

-¿Bebé qué te duele?- Preguntó, con la voz quebrada de preocupación.

Harry abrió la boca pero no le salió nada; las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, se sentía impotente y tenía miedo. La presión sobre la barrera seguía allí, no había cambiado. Los Mortífagos los encontrarían, y él, literalmente, no podía moverse; ni siquiera podía respirar en ese momento.

-Shhhh, descansa, ahora descansa-. Draco miró fijo hacia atrás. -¿Todavía hay alguien usando magia?

Harry asintió débilmente y señaló.

-Bien...súbete a mi espalda. Voy a buscar una corriente de agua y allí nos detendremos.

Draco gruñó y se levantó. Harry no era pesado, pero cualquier peso añadido era una tortura para su cuerpo abusado, apenas unos minutos después, transpiraba, no se había sentido realmente caliente desde que los habían secuestrado -¿sólo hacía un día? ¡Parecían semanas!- Harry irradiaba calor. Draco caminaba fatigosamente, jadeando y gimiendo, buscando agua con desesperación.

000000000000000000000

La Orden debía dar el primer reporte y Albus esperaba junto a la chimenea de su oficina. El fuego verde flameó y apareció la cabeza de Arthur, quien reportó que Severus los había conducido por la sección del este y aún no habían encontrado nada. Del equipo de Remus, apareció la cara de Minerva y reportó lo mismo desde la sección norte.

Sturgis Pomodore fue elegido para dar el reporte del equipo de Kingsley; era un mago de mandíbula cuadrada y cabello grueso pajizo, dos años mayor que Severus; él reportó que no habían encontrado nada en la sección oeste. Del equipo de Narcissa, Hestia Jones, una bruja de mejillas sonrosadas y cabello negro, reportó lo mismo desde la sección sur.

Albus les agradeció los reportes y les repitió que sean cuidadosos. Una vez que terminaron, los hombres y mujeres intercambiaron reportes más completos sobre el terreno y los muggles locales antes de volver a sus equipos, luego salieron de los límites de la ciudad para poder 'aparecerse'.

00000000000000000000

Draco disminuyó su marcha a una caminata trastabillante; estaba exhausto y parecía que Harry se hacía más y más pesado sobre su espalda. Justo cuando pensaba que debería detenerse, Harry le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Suspirando aliviado, se arrodilló para permitir que su amigo se deslizara. Harry cayó, dando un golpe seco, y con una mueca de dolor porque el golpe empeoró su dolor de cabeza.

Draco se volvió hacia él y le pasó sus manos temblorosas por la cara afiebrada.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, con voz áspera.

Harry asintió y dijo dolorosamente, en voz baja. –La magia se fue.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó Draco. –Gracias a Merlín- Se dejó caer sobre su espalda y se quedó mirando, apagadamente, la copa de los árboles. –Tengo tanta hambre-. Gimió, haciéndose un ovillo alrededor de su estómago vacío. –Podría dormir durante un año entero.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Gruñó Harry, sentándose rígidamente, ignorando las quejas de su amigo, pues no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Draco se sentó, frunciendo el ceño. –Dime que eso no fue un trueno.

Harry asintió y lentamente se puso de pie. –Necesitamos un refugio-. Draco se apresuró a ayudarle y Harry se tomó del brazo con gratitud. Llorando de frustración, Draco guiaba a Harry; sus pies le latían, toda su piel expuesta estaba cubierta de mugre; manos, cuello, cara; su cabello continuaba trenzado, pero se le habían adherido ramitas y hojas y unos cuantos mechones se le habían soltado. Harry lucía tan mal como él, y tal vez, peor, porque estaba acalorado y sus ojos tenían un brillo enfermizo. Draco, nunca se había sentido más desesperado o atemorizado. ¿Por qué seguir, hacia dónde iban? Si las cosas no cambiaban pronto, morirían sin necesidad de que los ayuden los Martífagos.

-Agua-. Dijo Harry, roncamente, y cayó de rodillas.

Draco levantó la cabeza y vio que más adelante había un arroyito. Creyó que saltaría de júbilo; esta vez, si debían salir corriendo, seguirían la maldita corriente de agua. No iba a seguir sin agua. Tironeó de Harry unos pies, y el pequeño se las arregló para gatear un poco. Ambos cayeron sobre el agua con sus bocas sedientas: bebieron frenéticamente. Harry bebió demasiado rápido y debió alejarse para vomitar. Draco también se retiró, para masajearle la espalda compasivamente. Su estómago también se rebelaba. Volvieron hacia el agua y bebieron más lentamente. Harry se encorvó, gimiendo.

-Harry...- Draco se mordió el labio, preocupado; se quitó su sweater y mojó la manga en el agua fría. Temblando, colocó la cabeza de Harry sobre su regazo y le pasó la ropa húmeda y fría sobre la frente y las mejillas. Los ojos de Harry ni se movieron.

–No te enfermes, por favor, Bebé-. Draco mecía al pequeño y lloraba; no sabía qué hacer.

No habían pasado diez minutos, cuando el trueno se oyó con fuerza y el cielo se oscureció. Harry despertó de un salto, con un grito de terror. Draco lo abrazó y lo calmó. Parpadeando, con los ojos afiebrados y borrosos, Harry comprendió que debían buscar refugio, o intentarlo, al menos; la lluvia iba a ser fría.

-Necesitamos refugio-. Dijo, débilmente, y apoyándose en Draco se puso de pie.

El rubio no discutió y se volvió a colocar el sweater húmedo, los dientes le castañeteaban y el miedo a la tormenta le dio la suficiente motivación para continuar. Sin embargo, recordó su promesa y siguió la corriente de agua. No habían avanzado mucho, cuando comenzó a llover. Como habían predicho, el agua era helada, y en minutos terminaron empapados. No había refugio a la vista, sólo árboles y más árboles. Draco se mordió el labio con fuerza para no llorar. Continuó caminando.

-Paremos-. Harry trastabilló, no podía ver, todo nadaba a su alrededor; tenía los pies y las manos adormecidos, no recordaba porqué, pero sabía que eso era algo malo. El pecho le dolía y le picaba la garganta, pronto comenzaría a toser, lo sabía. No podía seguir, era difícil caminar en el barro, y ahora, Draco temblaba violentamente. Harry hacía rato que no temblaba, estaba tan embotado que no sentía el frío.

-¿Ha-h-h-Ha-rr-rry?- Tartamudeó Draco, castañeteando sus dientes.

Ah, sí, él tenía una idea, ¿cierto? ¿Qué iba a decir? Harry se mareó; otro relámpago y volvió a ver un viejo árbol. –Ahí hay un refugio- Señaló, y se lanzó hacia allí, tambaleándose, en zigzag, pero llegó hasta el árbol, llovía bajo las ramas, pero no tanto. Harry se sentó contra el tronco y le hizo señas a Draco para que se sentara a su lado, el rubio lo hizo, torpemente. –Quítate el sweater- Dijo Harry, con dificultad. Estaba tan cansado; quería dormir. ¿Por qué no estaba durmiendo?

Draco no entendía por qué debía quitarse el sweater; era lo mismo si lo tenía puesto o no, así que le hizo caso. Harry se quitó el suyo y se las arregló para sentarse a horcajadas, en el regazo de Draco, con los torsos desnudos apretados. Draco abrazó a su amigo, bien cerca, Merlín, esto se sentía muy bien…

-Escúrreles el agua y…óc..los…sobre…los dos…-Dijo Harry, con voz quebrada.

Comprendiendo lo que le pedía, Draco los escurrió lo mejor que pudo y después los colocó de modo que cada uno los envolvía a ambos, con el pecho desnudo de Harry apretado contra el suyo. Draco levantó las piernas, tratando de capturar la mayor cantidad de calor corporal. El moreno se durmió minutos después, y Draco lo siguió, casi enseguida.

Desafortunadamente, Draco sólo durmió un par de horas, hasta que Harry lo despertó con su tos débil. El rubio frunció el ceño, sentía los fluidos en los pulmones de Harry en cada una de sus respiraciones irregulares, además, estaba muy caliente y los mantenía calientes a los dos. Acurrucándose aún más alrededor de Harry, Draco bajo la cabeza; estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado embotado como para llorar, pero la desesperación se henchía en su pecho.

Estaban absolutamente perdidos; tenían Mortífagos tras ellos, no tenían comida ni refugio, ni ayuda de ninguna clase. Con cada hora que pasaba, Harry empeoraba, y quedarse sentados bajo la lluvia –que ahora era una llovizna- en noviembre, no ayudaba para nada. ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡No podía dejar que Harry muriera! ¡Él tampoco quería morir! ¡No era justo!

000000000000000000000000

Arthur esperó a que todos hicieran sus reportes, antes de pasarles las pociones energizantes que había preparado Severus y que llevaba consigo. Se preguntó cuántas pociones tendría el hombre, encogidas y escondidas entre su flameante túnica negra. Sturgis tomó varias y le pasó algunas a Hestia. Minerva tomó el resto.

-¿Y no hallaron ninguna pista, tampoco ustedes?- Preguntó ella, con un suspiro desesperanzado.

-Nada-. Arthur negó con la cabeza y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Qué tan lejos llegaron?-Preguntó a los otros.

-Como quince millas- Respondió Sturgis, con determinación.

-Diez-. Suspiró Hestia, pasándose la mano por su cabello corto, cansadamente.

-Catorce-. Minerva frunció el ceño.

-Trece-. Agregó Remus.

-¿Creen que mi equipo se mueve muy rápido?- Preguntó Minerva a los otros.

-Puede que nuestro equipo se mueva muy lento-Hestia se encogió de hombros. –Narcissa está decidida a no dejar pasar nada.

-Debemos hacer lo mejor que podamos-. Arthur sonrió, tratando de alentarlos. –Los encontraremos…es cuestión de tiempo.

Sturgis sacudió la cabeza y dejó el hotel; Hestia lo siguió, con una simple inclinación. Minerva sonrió y apretó el hombro de Arthur, antes de salir. La sonrisa del hombre desapareció apenas se quedó solo; apretó los puños; no podía perder a Harry, el pobre chico era como un hijo para él, y ya habían perdido demasiados niños. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se apresuró a dejar la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

000000000000000000000000

La lluvia paró, pero ya era de noche; fría y oscura noche. El arroyo había crecido después de la tormenta y se oía como si estuviese junto a él, pero Draco sabía que estaba a unos veinte pies de distancia. No estaba seguro qué lo había despertado, podían ser muchas cosas: su cuerpo le dolía, rígido y frío. Se sentía débil y tenía hambre; Harry temblaba contra él y cada uno de sus gemidos húmedos parecía el último. La fiebre impresionaba más alta, y calentaba casi demasiado el frente del cuerpo de Draco, y su espalda y sus piernas permanecían heladas. Se asombró porque había podido dormir.

-Ray…-Gimió Harry. –Más…magia…para…aquél lado…-Señaló con la cabeza. La magia que sentía estaba directamente frente a Draco, detrás de Harry. Se mordió el labio; si seguían arroyo abajo, irían hacia la magia; si tomaban arroyo arriba, se alejarían, pero…realmente, él no creía poder cargar a Harry; y Harry, ciertamente, no podía caminar. Gruñó, dejó caer la cabeza de modo que su mejilla descansó contra el cabello húmedo del pequeño.

-Gracias, Harry-. Susurró. –Descansa, yo te cuido.

Harry asintió débilmente y volvió a su sueño intranquilo. Draco lo abrazó. No podían ir a ninguna parte. Ahora no, no en este estado. Deberían esperar, esperar hasta la mañana, o hasta que los Mortífagos los encuentren. ¡Malditos bastardos! Pensó, Draco, cruelmente; los mataría a todos, lo haría. ¡Estaba cansado de escapar, cansado de tener miedo y de sentirse impotente!

Se obligó a respirar hondo y a calmarse, tenía que hacer planes. Cuando salga el sol, y las cosas se entibien un poco, llevaría a Harry al arroyo y haría que beba, luego se alejarían, tal vez encontrasen una cueva o el fin de este maldito bosque…Pero, por ahora, cerró los ojos, otra vez. Mañana necesitaba estar fuerte.

00000000000000000000000

El tercer reporte no tenía novedades para Albus, pero esta vez no estaban solos. Cada equipo había mandado dos miembros para que descansen unas cuantas horas. Cambarían en el siguiente turno. Esto haría más lenta la búsqueda, pero no podían funcionar sólo con pociones, debían tener las mentes claras.

00000000000000000000000

Draco se mantuvo fiel a su plan. Llevó a Harry hacia el arroyo e hizo que el niño que deliraba de fiebre, bebiera lo más posible, luego él también bebió. Se colocaron los aún húmedos sweaters, y Draco cargó a Harry sobre su espalda, antes de retomar el camino, esta vez, arroyo arriba.

Harry dijo que la magia seguía a sus espaldas. Draco apretó los dientes y caminó. El dolor en los pies y en las piernas era cada vez peor, y comenzaba a sentirse mareado, pero ya no le importaba; todo lo que importaba era seguir en movimiento.

El tiempo pasó sorpresivamente rápido, mientras él entraba y salía de confusos sueños diurnos. Sin embargo, se despertó completamente cuando Harry se puso rígido sobre su espalda y su ruidosa respiración se detuvo. Draco lo estaba bajando, cuando el dolor lo golpeó, y sintió en sus ojos, la usual ola de vértigo que señalaba el comienzo de una visión. Apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para gritarle que ocluyera su mente, con todas sus fuerzas, antes de desmayarse.

0000000000000000000000

Voldemort lanzó una mirada asesina a sus temblorosos seguidores, la ira le corría por las venas. La tarde del día anterior, una de sus preciadas mascotas había sido hallada muerta a una milla del campamento. Él había ordenado a Mulciber, Avery y Nott que investiguen qué había sucedido. Entrada la noche, Avery regresó con el reporte.

Zabini había sido asesinado por un golpe en la cabeza con una roca pesada y lucía golpeado. Los Mortífagos se dirigieron a Hogwarts para ver si el hermano menor de Zabini sabía en qué cosas andaba envuelto su hermano últimamente, pero no lo encontraron. Tuvieron suerte, porque al entrar a Hogsmeade, se les acercó el hijo de Nott.

Al parecer, él y Blaise estaban escondiéndose en la ciudad, porque habían secuestrado a los niños Potter y Malfoy, y no querían ser interrogados sino hasta que fuese tarde para salvar a los mocosos. Nott y Mulciber regresaron a donde estaba el cuerpo de Devon y comenzaron la búsqueda de los niños perdidos –Blaise les había informado sobre su estado de regresión en la edad-, mientras Avery reportaba a Voldemort.

Voldemort se enfureció porque Devon actuó sin informarle y había tenido la insolencia de casi lograrlo. ¡Pensar que el Niño Que Vivió volvía a tener doce años y estaba a su alcance! Torturó a Avery durante unas horas para desahogar su furia; después convocó a su círculo de confianza, les ordenó que sigan a Avery, le ayuden a encontrar a los niños y los traigan vivos a su presencia.

Una hora después del amanecer, Avery reportó que no encontraban a los mocosos; al parecer Devon les había colocado un artefacto poderoso para evitar que hagan magia, y eso interfería con los hechizos de búsqueda. Deberían buscarlos por sí mismos.

Voldemort, encolerizado por la incompetencia de sus seguidores, torturó a Avery un poco más, hasta que pudo pensar claramente. Una vez calmado, hizo una convocatoria general –que fue lo que provocó la visón en los niños- y les ordenó a los doscientos Mortífagos que rastrillen Rumania hasta que los encuentren. Los amenazó con la muerte si, para cuando cayera el sol, no encontraban a los fugitivos.

000000000000000000

Draco despertó con un gemido. Esta vez, él había estado tras los ojos de Voldemort, tal como lo describió Harry en su última visión, y lo que vio, lo aterrorizó. Cientos de Mortífagos los buscaban, y debían llevarlos vivos ante el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Draco se estremeció recordando la sensación de la ira profunda de Voldemort y su enloquecido deseo de sangre. Luchó para llegar hasta Harry. El moreno tosía débilmente y luchaba por respirar.

Rápidamente, Draco lo sentó para aliviarlo. Harry gimió, tosiendo, y abrió los ojos; vidriosos y con sus pupilas dilatadas. Draco dio un respingo: el temor, la confusión y la necesidad desesperada en Harry lo cortaban por dentro.

-Harry...sujétate...tenemos que seguir...

Harry señaló detrás suyo y a la izquierda. -...magia...

-Ya lo sé, Bebé...-Draco lo puso sobre su espalda. –Por favor, sujétate, Harry...sujétate de mi cuello.

El moreno gruñó y débilmente envolvió el cuello del rubio con sus brazos. Tosió violentamente y se ahogó tratando de respirar. Draco comenzó a trotar, aunque sólo pudo mantener el paso por unos minutos, luego volvió a su caminar lento. Forzó a su cuerpo a obedecerlo; ¡estaban siendo cazados y los predadores se cerraban sobre ellos desde dos direcciones! Jadeando, Draco tropezó, con sus ojos agrandados y llenos de terror.

0000000000000000

Narcissa se agachó, acercándose al suelo, mientras observaba cómo un grupo de tres Mortífagos pasaban cerca. Dung, su hermana Andrómeda y Hestia se dispersaban alrededor, inmóviles como ella. Los Mortífagos no sospechaban que estaban siendo rodeados, sin embargo, ella no estaba segura de cuál debería ser la próxima movida.

Si los atacaban, alertarían a Voldemort de que había miembros de la Orden en los alrededores, y eso podía significar sus muertes y las muertes de su hijo y de Harry. Luego, recordó algo. Su hermana...Andrómeda era excelente en hechizos de memoria, si los capturaban y los interrogaban, su hermana podría hechizarlos con tal sutileza que nadie se daría cuenta.

0000000000000000000

Los cuatro miembros de la Orden se reunieron en el hotel e intercambiaron novedades. Hestia les informó rápidamente sobre el encuentro con los Mortífagos y sobre el descubrimiento de que los niños habían escapado y estaban siendo cazados por todos los Mortífagos disponibles. Se quedaban sin tiempo, necesitaban encontrar a los niños. Por suerte, ahora tenían una pista.

Los niños habían salido del área de Narcissa, y por lo que ella había podido averiguar, se habían dirigido hacia el norte, lo que los llevaría a la sección de Severus. Por eso, ya no debían buscar a los lados, los equipos de Remus y de Shacklebolt podían unirse al de Narcissa.

000000000000000000

Draco cayó, gritando de dolor. Harry se desmoronó de la espalda de Draco y rodó; sus ojos verdes se abrieron y se quedaron mirando fijo, embotados. Su tos, como un crujido, resonó en sus oídos… la cabeza le dolía tanto... ¿Qué decía su padre sobre acostarse en el suelo? Esperaba que Ron esté bien, aunque no sabía por qué le preocupaba el pelirrojo.

Un momento...¿dónde estaba Draco? Se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas y miró alrededor. Realmente había muchas hojas allí. ¿Tal vez debería barrer? Tía Petunia se enojaría mucho… tanta suciedad.

Un cabello rubio platinado le llamó la atención y gateó hasta él, sonriendo. La sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente cuando notó que Draco lloraba. Un llanto agudo, de dolor, salía de la garganta del rubio y Harry frunció el ceño. Eso no era bueno, para nada. Sintió que la cabeza se le aclaraba y tosió con fuerza. Cuando pudo respirar otra vez, observó a su mejor amigo. Parecía que estaba bien, tan sólo sucio. Draco se va a enojar mucho cuando se dé cuenta de lo arruinadas que quedaron sus ropas, sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio el pie y el tobillo de Draco.

Había un círculo de metal con dientes, clavado en la carne del rubio. Harry podía ver el hueso blanco y los tendones, hilos de piel ensangrentada colgaban por los agujeros que habían hecho los dientes de metal. Manaba sangre, olía caliente y penetrante. -Draco...-Gimió Harry. –Ay, no...Dios, Ray...que estés bien...

Draco no podía responder; mudo de dolor.

Harry levantó la cabeza, sorprendido y miró alrededor, escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Un ruido apagado, pero él sabía que estaban cerca. Tosió y escupió el moco que subía por su garganta. Draco hiperventivaba, sus ojos enormes por el impacto.

Harry recordó al rubio enfriándole la frente con su propio sweater, cargándolo todo el camino porque él era tan débil...y ahora los Mortífagos se acercaban y habían provocado que Draco sangrara, y lo habían hecho llorar...Harry cerró los ojos, se sintió nauseoso, y mareado.

Los sonidos de alguien que se acercaba se hacían más fuertes. Si se esforzaba mucho, podía descubrir las sombras moviéndose entre los árboles. No dejaría que lastimen a Draco. Miró a su amigo y sintió que el amor lo abrumaba. Draco había hecho todo lo que podía para salvarlo, estaba herido por su culpa.

-Harry...-Sollozó Draco. –Bebé…

El llanto de Draco rompía el corazón, y quebró completamente a Harry, de repente, todo explotó en una conjunción de sonido y luz; luego fue arrojado violentamente de toda sensación, como si un traslador velocísimo lo llevara a un agujero negro. Dejó de existir. Nada. Eternos ecos de nada.

Para Draco, era difícil pensar más allá del dolor: lo consumía y estaría gritando, si no fuese porque se sentía tan débil. Respiraba aceleradamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba seguro de que iba a vomitar. Olas de agonía lo invadieron, impotente. Eventualmente puedo volver a ver, y su Bebé lloraba, se mecía sobre sus rodillas, junto a él; vio la desesperación y el miedo, pero no podía sentir nada más que dolor. Le suplicó ayuda, aunque sabía que no podía dársela.

Harry se puso rígido, su cabeza fue hacia atrás, como si mirara la copa de los árboles. Draco ahogó un grito y se cubrió los ojos. El collar que Harry tenía alrededor del cuello brillaba de un color rojo ardiente y comenzó a desintegrarse. Gimió, sentía que a su collar le sucedía lo mismo; se derretía. La magia surgió a su alrededor y pudo sentir otra vez.

Cayó al suelo por la fuerza que emanaba de su amigo. Gritó, asustado por sí mismo y por Harry. Sin advertirlo, el dolor comenzó a ceder, miró hacia abajo: el metal se deshacía y su pierna comenzaba a curarse. A mitad de camino, la magia desapareció, se apagó como si fuese una vela. Draco gimió y levantó la vista hacia Harry que caía al suelo, como un montoncito.

-¡Harry!- Gritó, con voz ronca, y gateó hacia el pequeño. No respiraba. -¡No, Bebé! ¡No mueras! ¡No puedes dejarme!

Golpeó el pecho de Harry con sus manos, una y otra vez. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Harry no despertó. No respiraba. Unas manos lo agarraron y lo apartaron. Gritó. Un extraño, vestido con una capa negra se arrodillaba junto a su Bebé. Draco se enfureció y arremetió; el hombre que lo sostenía gritó y lo dejó caer.

Draco se abalanzó sobre el hombre que estaba junto a Harry, pero fue arrojado contra el suelo. Su magia explotó a su alrededor, haciendo volar hojas y a los Mortífagos que lo rodeaban. Gruñó y corrió contra el hombre junto a Harry y, esta vez, lo golpeó, cayendo enredado con él. Los otros Mortífagos lanzaban hechizos, sin importarles a quién le daban.

Draco no pudo evitarlo; le dieron. Sus músculos no lo sostuvieron y fue abofeteado duramente y golpeado en el abdomen. Quedó tirado, luchando por respirar, loco de dolor y pánico. Sus ojos se posaron en Harry: el pequeño respiraba y sus pulmones parecían más limpios. Al principio no comprendió, pero sintió plomo en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta: Voldemort los quería vivos. Por eso, los Mortífagos salvaron a Harry.

-¡Mocoso de mierda!-El Mortífago que lo había tirado al suelo lo escupió. Draco hizo una mueca de asco, el escupitajo caía por su mejilla. Con una diabólica sonrisa de anticipación, el hombre comenzó a mover su varita, los gestos se hacían más violentos y un complejo hechizo salió de sus labios. –'_Paricreo tactus flagello excrucius'_

Draco gritó, una línea de fuego le quemaba el pecho y un lado del cuerpo, otro latigazo y gritó, otra vez. Sintió que la sangre caía sobre su abdomen. Los Mortífagos reían. Los dos que miraban, lo levantaron, sosteniéndolo por los brazos. Otro latigazo, esta vez sobre su espalda. Draco se arqueó, con un débil sollozo de agonía, las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, y se estremecía espasmódicamente. Ellos se mofaban, mientras él lloraba y más latigazos caían lentamente, cortando su piel y músculos, arrancándole gritos a su garganta torturada.

Sin aviso, el hombre que sostenía su brazo izquierdo, se desplomó. Sin balance, el otro Mortífago lo soltó, dejándolo caer. Su visión se nubló; el ruido de lucha, de hechizos se confundía con el rugido de sus propios oídos. Lo único que él sabía, era que quería a su Bebé; gateó ciegamente hasta que tropezó con un cuerpo y la figura de Harry se hizo clara por un momento, antes de que todo se volviera negro. Desmayado, cayó sobre el pequeño, escudándolo con la mitad de su cuerpo.

0000000000000000

Severus peleó ferozmente: lanzaba hechizos con mortal puntería; una ira helada gobernaba sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo osaban esos patéticos miserables, a darle latigazos su hijo? ¿Y Harry, estaba vivo? Desde que habían llegado, el pequeño no se había movido. Un hechizo lanzado por Podmore pasó por sobre su hombro y él giró justo para ver cómo el Mortífago que lo amenazaba por detrás caía. Sonrió fieramente y continuó peleando.

Moody y Shacklebolt peleaban lado a lado, maldijeron cuando aparecieron más Mortífagos. Los tres, atacados originalmente, debían haber llamado refuerzos. Tenían que llegar a los niños y salir de allí. No podían seguir peleando así, no cuando el número de Mortífagos crecía y los niños necesitaban atención médica. Gruñendo, como uno, los dos hombres forzaron su marcha hacia los niños caídos.

Tonks luchaba contra dos Mortífagos y perdía terreno. Maldijo y lanzó un hechizo de sujeción y uno de desarme. Uno cayó, y ella gritó su triunfo, pero aparecieron dos más. Maldijo, otra vez y continuó luchando. Justo cuando pensó que caería, Diggle apareció detrás de los Mortífagos, llamándola y repartiendo la lucha.

Emmeline Vance cayó bajo una maldición que le quebró los huesos de ambas piernas, pero eso no la detuvo, siguió lanzando hechizos desde el suelo. Varios Mortífagos cayeron y ella gritó de dolor, mientras seguía disparando; hasta que una maldición la lanzó por el aire y cayó como una muñeca de trapo. Alguien gritó su nombre, no supo quién. Todo se volvió negro y se derrumbó sobre sus piernas.

Arthur vio con horror cómo Emmeline caía y un Mortífago le lanzaba un cruel hechizo cortante. Él lanzó un escudo, pero fue demasiado tarde; la sangre voló por el aire desde la garganta abierta hasta el hueso, y ella se sofocó en minutos. Arthur gritó, con negación y horror, pero debió concentrarse porque otra andanada de hechizos iba hacia él.

Los equipos de Narcissa y de Remus llegaron a la escena, atraídos por la gran concentración de magia. Saltaron a la batalla para asistir a sus camaradas. Andrómeda llegó hasta su hija justo a tiempo. Tonks tosía sangre, con sus costillas quebradas del lado derecho, si otro hechizo cortante la alcanzaba, sería su fin.

Narcissa y Remus atacaron a los Mortífagos que mantenían a Severus alejado de los niños; y el Profesor de Pociones pasó; cayó de rodillas y con un rápido encantamiento amplificó su voz para ordenarle a los miembros de la Orden que se retiren.

Hubo una docena de sonidos de desaparición y los Mortífagos trataron de seguirlos desesperadamente. Por desgracia, algunos tuvieron la chance de aparecerse también; en verdad, siete terminaron frente al hotel, abalanzándose y hechizando muggles hasta que llegaron a la habitación correcta; pero, los miembros de la Orden usaron el traslador.

Los Mortífagos maldijeron en voz alta y comenzaron a incendiar el hotel.

Los niños habían escapado y sabían que su Amo no estaría contento, en lo absoluto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Me agotó esta mitad de capítulo; y me entristeció el relato de la muerte de Emmeline…**_

_**Les dejo un saludo grande.**_

_**D.L.**_


	23. Capítulo XXI Segunda parte

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de JkR., por supuesto.**

.................................................................................................................................

_**Comprendo que para más de uno, va a ser necesario releer el capítulo anterior, como mínimo, para volver a relacionarse con la historia. **_

_**Intentaré, por todos los medios, que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo entre actualizaciones. - Inclinación respetuosa y mutis por el foro...-**_

_**D.L.**_

* * *

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 20- Segunda Parte**

El traslador los llevó al recibidor vacío de Grimmauld Place; la entrada disparó alarmas puestas para que Dumbledore y Poppy acudieran en segundos. Arthur cayó sobre sus rodillas, bajo el peso del cuerpo de Emmeline. Andrómeda condujo a su hija hacia la pared, y Tonks gritó de dolor cuando sus costillas rotas le punzaron el pulmón y la sangre borboteó por su garganta y salió por sus labios. Shacklebolt corrió a ayudarlas.

Charlie se apresuró a ayudar a su padre, que sangraba y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba herido. Hestia y Hagrid corrieron a buscar elementos médicos y pociones; Mundungus andaba por los rincones con un brazo roto, había peleado cruelmente en muchas batallas, pero siempre se sentía inútil después de ellas. Dedalus estaba ciego, pero sostenía a Minerva, presionando la herida que ella tenía en el hombro. Sturgis y Narcissa se quedaron de pie, tensos, junto a Remus y a Severus, quienes comenzaron a trabajar en los niños.

Rápidamente, Severus les quitó las ropas –que molestaban, y podían ocultar la presencia de heridas-. Las manos de Narcissa se cerraron cuando vio la piel lacerada de su hijo. Inmediatamente, Severus realizó un encantamiento para detener el sangrado de las heridas producidas por los latigazos, sabiendo que Draco no podría soportar la pérdida de sangre; luego, cambió lugares con Remus, que se había hecho cargo de los hechizos de sanación generales. El Lobo los hizo ahora en Draco, mientras Severus trataba las lesiones específicas.

Poppy y Dumbledore llegaron y, por un momento, se quedaron asombrados por los gemidos, sollozos y sonidos mortales que oyeron. Ninguno de ellos había visto algo semejante desde la primera guerra. Poppy se recobró primero, ordenó a Dumbledore que consiga más médicos porque ella no iba a poder manejarse sola; él desapareció instantáneamente.

Hestia y Hagrid entraron con los materiales; Poppy le ordenó a Hagrid que informe a los elfos domésticos que preparen las diez habitaciones de huéspedes y que después regrese al colegio a ayudar en lo necesario, mientras el Director permaneciera ausente. Hestia ayudaba, y la medimaga comenzó a recorrer la habitación, evaluando a los pacientes que necesitaban atención urgente.

Tonks era la más grave; Poppy impartió órdenes a los que la bruja tenía alrededor. Se apresuraron a obedecerla, y pronto la joven metamorfomaga se vio en una camilla, tomando pociones y tratada con hechizos sanadores. El trabajo delicado tomaría, al menos, una hora. La medimaga hizo el trabajo de base y dejó a Andrómeda y a Shacklebolt para que aportaran la magia y la energía necesarias para terminarlo. Luego, corrió a atender a los niños. Para entonces, ya había llegado un segundo sanador que podía hacerse cargo de los demás, con ayuda de Albus. Poppy conjuró dos camillas y realizó hechizos extensivos para diagnosticar el daño en los niños. Los resultados se mostraron y ella apretó los labios con determinación; habían estado un poco más de cuarenta y nueve horas expuestos a horribles condiciones de estrés, además del clima; sumado al abuso de los enemigos y al sufrimiento emocional. Iba a tomar mucho tiempo curarlos. Ella se puso a trabajar, con la ayuda de Severus, Narcissa y Remus, quienes le ofrecieron su magia, fortaleza y manos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mayoría de la cuadrilla de rescate ya había sido asistida y estaban descasando en las habitaciones de arriba. Las Tonks compartían un cuarto. Charlie y Arthur eligieron volver a su casa; si no, Molly se preocuparía; pero querían mantenerse informados sobre el estado de los niños. Minerva volvió al colegio a descansar en su propia cama; su hombro aún requería vendaje y cuidado por una semana –que podía ser menos si su magia lograba repeler la magia negra residual del maleficio-. Dedalus, Hestia y Sturgis optaron por quedarse, aunque no resultaron heridos de gravedad. Si atacaban Grimmauld Place, ellos podrían defender a los otros heridos. Mundungus eligió irse a casa, y nadie trató de convencerlo para que se quede. Shacklebolt quería quedarse, pero debió ir a casa, pues debía trabajar al día siguiente.

Severus, Narcissa y Remus eran los únicos de la cuadrilla que permanecían despiertos, en la cocina, con Poppy y Dumbledore, esperando las novedades sobre sus hijos. Hacía rato que la medianoche había quedado atrás y Severus estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera protestó cuando Remus se apoyó en él; así se ayudaban mutuamente a mantenerse derechos. Narcissa lucía apenas en mejor estado, pues había aparecido en la escena justo antes de que se retiraran.

-Bueno, ¿en qué condiciones estan?- Demandó, Narcissa.

Poppy suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. – No están bien, pero sanarán con tiempo. Ambos tienen severas ampollas en los pies, Draco más que Harry; ambos sufren las consecuencias de la exposición a la humedad y al frío; Harry más que Draco. Ambos tienen quemaduras circulares en el cuello que son resistentes a la magia de sanación, pero comienzan a responder lentamente al tratamiento. Ambos sufren debilitamiento por el severo agotamiento y el hambre; además, el tobillo de Draco fue severamente dañado, pero será relativamente simple de curar.

En lo más grave, Draco muestra evidencia de haber sido sometido a la maldición Cruciatus, además de haber sido sido golpeado con un látigo; tiene daño nervioso y una gran pérdida de sangre. He tratado ambas cosas, pero la recuperación será lenta.

Harry también presenta signos de daño nervioso, pero no por Cruciatus, parece debido a un ataque; sólo puedo pensar en que tuvo una visión mientras escapaban. Además, tiene una disminución en sus reservas mágicas y físicas. En realidad no podemos hacer más que mantenerlo bien hidratado y alimentado.

Lo más preocupante es que padece una neumonía; su condición ya era delicada antes del secuestro, y el estrés, el hambre, la exposición al clima; lo han debilitado completamente. Lo induje al coma para ayudarle en la recuperación, pero la enfermedad es resistente. La fiebre prolongada ocasionó un daño en el cerebro que va a requerir tiempo y unos hechizos muy complicados. Sus pulmones han quedado lesionados permanentemente, y el resultado es que ahora padece asma. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para fortalecerlos y reparar el daño. Normalmente, afirmaría con certeza que ambos van a estar bien, pero con la situación del paso de un año al otro, no estoy tan segura. Van a tomar unas buenas dos semanas para que Draco regrese a una salud óptima, y en el caso de Harry, por lo menos un mes. Pero, en apenas tres días, los niños estarán a merced de una poderosa magia y sus cuerpos serán sometidos a un gran estrés durante el cambio. Ya sabemos que las lesiones que tienen pueden afectar su salud, lo vimos con Harry, que ahora es aún más pequeño de lo que fue en su segundo año. Sólo puedo imaginarme lo que podría suceder si soportan el cambio en esas condiciones; podrían seguir en iguales condiciones como si el cambio no hubiese pasado, o sus cuerpos podrían no soportarlo y entrar en falla orgánica debido a la debilidad y al esfuerzo. En verdad, no lo sé. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es fortalecerlos lo mejor posible.

-¿No podríamos usar un Giratiempo?- Preguntó Narcissa, apesadumbrada. –Podríamos darle más tiempo para sanar.

-No estoy seguro de que esa sea una buena idea-. Albus negó con la cabeza. –Ya están en una situación de alteración temporal, eso podría agregarles un trauma. Como sabes, el uso del Giratiempo toma magia del mago o de la bruja, y mantener la línea con el tiempo natural, consume más magia. No creo que los niños puedan soportarlo.

-Debemos hacer algo para resguardarles la vida- Exigió ella.

-Y lo haremos- Respondió Albus con calma. –Tengo fe en que el hechizo no los matará. Como sea, vamos a ponerlos lo más fuertes que podamos con un cuidado completo. Ustedes tres necesitan descansar; duerman algunas horas; los despertaremos si ocurre algún cambio.

Narcissa pareció querer rebelarse, Severus también, pero Remus, comprendiendo la necesidad del descanso y los convenció a ambos a retirarse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poppy y el otro medimago, David Lauren, trabajaron cada minuto del día en ambos niños; controlaron las pociones al segundo, para administrarles lo más posible en setenta y dos horas, sin sobredosificarlos. Ningún niño despertó; Harry porque no podía, y Draco debido a la fatiga. Eran alimentados delicadamente, con una técnica que consistía en aparecerles el alimento en los estómagos, cada tres horas. Comenzaban a lucir más repuestos, pero, de ninguna manera preparados para el cambio de edad de sus cuerpos y mentes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tan pronto como la magia de la transformación los dejó con una año más, en el espacio de siete horas -ya con trece años-; los dos medimagos corrieron junto a sus pacientes. Severus, Remus, Narcissa y Dumbledore sobre sus talones, pero se mantuvieron a un lado, observando a los niños y cualquier signo de vida o de enfermedad.

Draco despertó primero, mirando la habitación, confundido. Le tomó unos minutos aclarar la mirada, y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a agitarse, shockeado. Era demasiado abrumador. Rápidamente, Poppy lo encantó en un sueño plácido; decidió que levantaría el encantamiento una vez que hayan terminado y puedan darle espacio. Ella hubiese querido sacar a los demás del cuarto, pero sabía que no podía. En diez minutos, con los resultados de los hechizos de diagnóstico, trazó un plan. Con cuidado, levantó el encantamiento de sueño y salió del cuarto haciendo un gesto a los demás para que la siguieran. Lo hicieron de mala gana, querían quedarse con los niños, pero deseaban desesperadamente conocer los resultados.

Poppy sabía que no era conveniente abrumar a las víctimas de trauma, ellos necesitaban tiempo para darse cuenta de lo sucedido y de que ya era pasado; como su medimaga, lo menos que podía hacer era arregláreselas para darles unos minutos a solas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco despertó por segunda vez y se alegró de encontrarse solo en la habitación. En silencio, con las cortinas de la ventana firmemente cerradas, no sabía dónde estaba, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Sabía que no estaba con Voldemort porque recordaba a Madam Poppy, a su madre, a su padre y a Remus, del otro despertar. Se sentía tibio y sin hambre, y eso era mucho mejor de cómo había estado. Una vez que su corazón se tranquilizó, y que se convenció de que no seguía escapando, buscó a Harry. Su amigo estaba en otra cama, y comenzaba a despertar. Lentamente, Draco se sentó y se bajó de la cama; se sintió mareado, pero enseguida recobró el equilibrio; ya trepaba a la cama de Harry, cuando los ojos verdes se abrieron.

Harry miró fijo a su mejor amigo; su mente estaba atiborrada de recuerdos pesadillescos sobre el secuestro...y...¿días escapando por sus vidas? A la par, con esos recuerdos, Harry se halló rememorando a un padrino, a una rata, a un hipogrifo. Podía sentir el gusto de los recuerdos como si estuviesen ocurriendo; se sentía tres personas, cada una tan real como las otras. Un Harry seguía en el bosque, aterrorizado y débil; otro trataba de resolver el misterio del asesinato de sus padres; y otro Harry yacía en la cama, débil, con Draco Malfoy; un Draco Malfoy que no concordaba con sus recuerdos en absoluto.

Draco no comentó nada sobre la sorda disociación que sentía fluir de su amigo; él se sentía igual; la apatía surgió y se instaló, y él se quedó allí, mirando. Draco no sentía ninguna motivación interior para hablar, ni para moverse, ni para pensar; la única necesidad refleja era: seguir escapando. No podían detenerse, iban a capturarlos y...y, él no quería seguir pensando. Pero entonces, miró a su alredor: estaba a salvo; trató de acostarse y relajarse, pero interiormente continuaba escapando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Cuáles son los resultados?- Demandó Narcissa, tan pronto como Poppy entró a la cocina.

-Son mejores de lo que esperaba-. Sonrió. –Las lesiones y enfermedades de los niños ya no existen. Es como si se hubiesen repuesto naturalmente durante un año. Draco tiene mínimas cicatrices de sus heridas, que pueden ser tratadas con ungüentos. Su fuerza y peso están apenas bajo lo normal, con un par de días de tranquilidad y descanso estará bien.

La enfermedad de Harry también se ha ido, pero hay secuelas en sus pulmones, tendrá asma; te daré la indicación del inhalador que deberá llevar, porque lo necesitará en sus ataques, Severus. Al principio serán al azar; sin embargo, como algunas secuelas pueden ser curadas, luego los ataques ocurrirán sólo cuando esté sobrepasado emocionalmente o muy fatigado. El pequeño daño en su cerebro se ha ido completamente. Continuará cansándose fácilmente y necesitará siestas durante el día. Su peso...-Negó con la cabeza. –Es peligrosamente bajo; va a tener que ser confinado a la cama por el resto de esta semana y nuestra meta será que coma lo más posible.

Severus no esperó por más, ni se molestó en agradecerle a la mujer por todo su cuidado; giró y, rápidamente volvió al cuarto de los niños. Narcissa hizo una leve inclinación y corrió trás él. La medimaga resopló y Dumbledore sonrió, con la mirada brillante.

-Gracias, Poppy- Sonrió Remus.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó cansadamente. –De nada. Me importan esos niños, tanto como a ellos.

-Lo sé- Le aseguró Remus, acercándose a la cocina para preparar un té. –Te lo agradecemos.

-No sé qué ves en ese hombre, Remus-. Suspiró ella, tomando la taza. –No creí que se llevaran bien; son tan diferentes.

-¿Quién otro tendría la paciencia y la tolerancia para soportarlo?- Remus rió.

-Si lo dices así...-Ella sonrió ampliamente. -¡Son perfectos uno para el otro!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus entró al cuarto y no le sorprendió ver que Draco se había pasado a la cama de Harry. Su cara se tensó por la preocupación cuando observó realmente a los jóvenes adolescentes: ambos tenían una mirada vacía que no le gustó nada. Además, podía decir, por la delgadez de la muñeca de Harry, que el chico estaba raquítico.

-¿Harry? ¿Draco?- Suavemente colocó sus manos en las cabezas y les acarició los cabellos.

-¿Están bien? ¿Necesitan algo?- Agregó Narcissa, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo.

-No-. Respondió Draco con suavidad, su voz sonó embotada, vacía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninguno de los chicos salió de su estupor; pero Poppy y Lauren les aseguraron que era algo esperable y que deberían darle tiempo y espacio al joven Lord. Todos trabajaron duramente para que ambos volvieran a estar completamente saludables. Después del segundo día, Draco fue liberado del reposo en cama, y Narcissa lo ayudó a retornar a sus lecciones. Parecía un robot, respondiendo a las preguntas con la menor cantidad posible de palabras, sin iniciar contacto, a pesar de que no le agradaba quedarse solo; quería que alguien de su familia estuviese con él a cada minuto; y por la noche, seguía pasándose a la cama de Harry.

Harry no tenía permitido levantarse más que para ir al baño. Remus y Severus pasaban los días leyéndole o contándole historias. Con el transcurso de los días, comenzó a ganar peso y fortaleza y sus ojos comenzaron a relajarse, empezó a sonreír más y a participar más en las conversaciones; además de relacionarse mejor con el ambiente, comenzó a preocuparse verdaderamente por su mejor amigo.

Harry recordaba todo lo que Draco debió pasar, sólo para protegerlo a él. Cómo el rubio sufrió porque él no podía caminar o porque se enfermó. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en intentar romper esos collares? ¿Por qué asumió que no podía hacerlo? Si él hubiese roto los collares antes, Draco no hubiese tenido que esforzarse tanto, y...Devon. Draco lo había protegido pagando un altísimo precio para sí mismo; lo había hecho de modo que Harry no se involucrara. Y todo había sido su culpa, pensó Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El jueves por la noche, Harry se sobrepuso a su culpa y a su temor, y como se había prometido a sí mismo, trató de hablar con Draco. El rubio subió a la cama oliendo a jabón; Harry sonrió entre lágrimas y abrazó al rubio. Draco lo abrazó, automáticamente, sin calidez. Harry comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento- Susurró. –Lo siento tanto. Todo fue mi culpa. Tienes razón para odiarme y comprenderé si no quieres estar más conmigo, no tienes que fingir más, ¿sabes? Sólo dímelo, Draco. Dime que me marche si me odias.

Draco parpadeó lentamente. -¿De qué estás hablando?

Harry se levantó, para mirar a su amigo; sus ojos verdes brillantes, llenos de amor y remordimiento. Draco sintió que algo se revolvía en su interior, en lo más profundo. Parpadeó otra vez.

-Terminaste lastimado tratando de salvarme la vida- Explicó Harry. –Yo debería haber tratado de romper los collares antes y debería haberte devuelto tu magia. No debería haber sido tan débil, ni hacer que tú me cargaras. Los Mortífagos nos agarraron por mi culpa. Y yo...debí haberte ayudado con Devon, no deberías haberlo enfrentado solo, Ray. Tú hiciste lo que era necesario y yo no fuí lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarte, y ahora estás lastimado y Madam Pomfrey dice que ellos no pueden hacer nada.

Harry se dejó caer, y lloró sobre su pecho. Draco sintió que algo en él, se quebraba; sus brazos se endurecieron alrededor de su amigo y lo invadieron las emociones, como si algo hubiese abierto una compuerta. Todo el miedo, la desesperación, la ira, y el horror que había mantenido a distancia, lo golpearon y comenzó a sollozar. Harry se pegó a él y lo meció, susurrándole promesas: todo iba a salir bien, él lo amaba.

-¡No!- Draco negó con la cabeza, firmemente. -¡No!- No podía expresarlo con palabras; se sentía sucio; increíblemente manchado. Podía sentir la roca en sus manos, podía ver la cara de Devon- el hermano mayor y adorado de Blaise-.

Blaise había sido su amigo por un largo tiempo, y aunque ya no lo eran, y habían sido arrojados en lados distintos por esta guerra, eso lo hacía sentirse horrible.

Harry no podía sentir las emociones de Draco del mismo modo que Draco podía sentir las suyas; pero ahora, tenía a Draco temblando entre sus brazos; le acarició el cabello rubio y le habló suavemente. –Draco, tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Tú sabes, por la visión, que ellos encontraron a Devon muy tarde, esa noche; eso nos dio todo un día de distancia entre ellos y nosotros. Tú salvaste nuestras vidas.

-Debería haber encontrado otra manera- Draco negó con la cabeza, pero comenzaba a escuchar verdaderamente a su amigo.

-No había otra manera. No teníamos magia, teníamos doce años. ¿Cómo íbamos a forzar a Devon a venir con nosotros sin alertar a los Mortífagos? Él escogió secuestrarnos y trabajar para Voldemort. Papá dice que esto es una guerra y que todos los que peleamos debemos estar preparados para no resultar ganadores, algún día. Devon, y hasta Blaise, sabían lo que hacían; nosotros teníamos todo el derecho a defendernos, Ray-. Las lágrimas comenzaron a manar de los ojos de Harry, y escondió la cara en el cuello de Draco. –Tú fuiste fuerte cuando yo no podía serlo. Gracias, Draco, por protegerme...por ser mi fortaleza...

Draco seguía llorando, pero a medida que las palabras de Harry penetraban en él, se fue calmando. Continuaba sintiéndose muy mal, pero...tal vez las cosas podrían volver a estar bien; tal vez él podría perdonarse a sí mismo si Harry podía perdonarlo. Las manos de Harry le acariciaron las mejillas, y abrió más los ojos cuando sintió que la boca de Harry rozaba la suya; el corazón le latía con fuerza y se le aceleró la respiración. Harry lo observó con su cara marcada por las lágrimas.

-Te amo, Draco. Por favor, perdóname por no ayudarte más, cuando me necesitaste. Te prometo que lo haré mejor de ahora en adelante-. Suplicó Harry.

-Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste- Dijo Draco, con voz ronca, levantando las manos para despejar la preciosa cara de su Bebé. –Tú eres fuerte, Harry. Puede que no hayas podido cargarme, pero tú me mantenías en movimiento y nunca me abandonaste. Yo me hubiese rendido si tú no hubieses estado a mi lado.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó otra vez; Draco le devolvió el beso, y por primera vez notó que había algo más que amor de hermano en él; siempre supo que amaba a Harry, que debía cuidar al pequeño, pero esto...esto era mucho más. Harry se separó de Draco con los ojos enormes y la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. Él sintió lo mismo. Draco vaciló, sabía que Harry había sido lastimado -aunque Harry no lo supiera-. ¿Deberían estar haciendo esto?

-Ray...-Harry lo miró con ojos llenos de incertidumbre, y si no fuera porque Draco podía sentir las emociones de Harry, hubiera creído que era incomodidad; pero no, era temor, era miedo a ser rechazado. Draco sonrió y atrajo a Harry a un nuevo beso. Ni modo que dejara que su Bebé creyera que iba a rechazarlo, Harry no lo merecía... además besarse se sentía tan bien...

No era como los besos que habían compartido antes, esta vez sus labios se deslizaron y permanecieron, suaves como seda. Ambos irradiaban calor, y Draco sintió como si surgiera de adentro hacia afuera. Sin decir palabra, Harry lo rodeó con sus brazos y separó los labios levemente, con un ligero jadeo, para tomar aire.

-Te amo, Bebé- Murmuró Draco.

Harry sonrió con deleite y abrazó al rubio; lo habían asombrado sus sentimientos, pero, como era natural en él, los aceptó con rapidez. Supuso que ya hacía tiempo que los tenía, se había sentido celoso cuando Pansy dijo que ella y Draco habían intentado tener una relación entre ellos; y él nunca había sentido lo que sentía por Draco, ni por Ron ni por Hermione. Admiraba al rubio y confiaba en él con una profundidad única; era hermoso, fuerte; era Draco, y Harry quería estar con él siempre. Quería la felicidad de Draco y quería compartir todo con él; Harry amaba a Draco como Papá amaba a Moony.¡La alegría que sintió cuando Draco le dejó claro que él también lo amaba! le daban ganas de bailar, sus mejillas le dolían de tanto sonreír.

-Basta- Rió Draco, excitado por la poderosa felicidad de Harry y la propia.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente y se inclinó para otro beso. –Gracias, Ray.

-¿Por qué?- Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por amarme...Ya sé que Papá me ama, y también Moony, pero...-La alegría de Harry se asentó en una poderosa satisfacción. –Tú eres el único que siempre está a mi lado y nadie me amó nunca como tú me amas. Nada es igual sin ti.

-A mi me sucede igual- Coincidió Draco, acomodando la cabeza de Harry bajo su barbilla y sobre su pecho.

-Buenas noches- Harry sonrió, adormilado; seguía con lo labios cálidos por el contacto con los labios de Draco; deseaba que en el futuro lo hicieran muchas veces más. Suspiró, feliz y se acurrucó contra Draco, fuerte y protector.

-Buenas noches-. Susurró el rubio, con una sonrisa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus y Narcissa no sabían qué fue lo que pasó; se despertaron el viernes y encontraron a Draco respondiendo, otra vez. Parecía haber retornado de su retiro defensivo del mundo, y más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Remus entró y con grandes pasos se acercó a ambos chicos y los abrazó, bromeó y jugó con ellos hasta que Narcissa obligó a Draco a bajar con ella, a continuar con sus lecciones. Severus se sentó con su hijo y su Lobo, cuestionando al moreno con la mirada.

Harry le sonrió. –Sólo hablamos- Su cara se puso seria. –Pero, creo que necesitamos hablar contigo. En verdad, no te dije...todo lo que pasó- Se miró las manos, y Remus lo rodeó amorosamente con un brazo.

-Hablaremos después de la cena- Decidió Severus. –Ahora, come tu colación.

-Eso es todo lo que hago...-Rió Harry; su buen humor regresó rápidamente.

Remus rió, le desarregló el cabello y le acomodó las sábanas alrededor de las pequeñas piernas y cintura, y le colocó la bandeja en el regazo. Severus se aseguró de que comiera todo, aunque el chico juraba que no tenía hambre. Usualmente, Harry hacía pucheros, quejándose, pero hoy obedeció; sabía que estaba demasiado delgado, Draco era mucho más grande que él y para nada gordo. Harry quería hacerse fuerte, por Draco y por él mismo; todavía tenía que luchar contra Voldemort.

-Moony, Papá...¿Dónde está Sirius?- Inquirió, recordando lo que quería preguntar. -¿Sigue escondido?

Ambos hombres se quedaron quietos y se tensaron. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y el tenedor cayó sobre la bandeja. –No-. Negó con la cabeza, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Severus se apresuró a abrazarlo. Harry se apretó contra su túnica y sollozó. Draco entró al cuarto a paso rápido y subió a la cama para envolver a Harry en un abrazo cálido desde atrás.

Los ojos de Remus se agrandaron, y se distrajo de los malos recuerdos. Él pasaba mucho tiempo con los chicos, más que Severus y Narcissa; y era más que consciente de cómo actuaban entre ellos; aunque era normal que Draco abrazara a Harry, aquí había una leve diferencia, y Remus sabía a qué se debía.

Los chicos tenían trece, las hormonas recién comenzaban a influir en su relación, había un dejo sexual entre ellos. Remus observó a Harry con preocupación, pero el pequeño moreno inmediatamente giró de los brazos de Severus a los de Draco y comenzó a calmarse a medida que Draco susurraba en su oído. Entonces era mutuo; de hecho, Remus podría asegurar que Harry había sido el instigador. Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Severus; sabía que a Narcissa no le gustaría nada. ¿Tal vez podrían ocultárselo por un tiempo? Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Severus iba a cargarlo a él con la debida conversación sobre el sexo. Suspiró. Ser padre era más difícil de lo que había creído.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se calmó, aceptando la realidad de la muerte de Sirius; aún le dolía; quería saber cómo había muerto, pero respetaba el deseo de su Papá y de Remus de dejarlo para otro momento. Draco se quedó a su lado el resto del día, leyendo juntos en silencio, acurrucados y de la mano.

Harry se sentía mucho mejor con su...¿novio? El pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse, pero tenía vergüenza de preguntarle a Draco qué eran exactamente. Sabía que el rubio se entristecía por él, pero por la expresión en su cara, a Draco también le complacía saber que él era la causa de que Harry se sintiera mejor.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y besó al rubio en la mejilla.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Draco sonrió.

-Sólo por ser lindo- Harry rió.

-Entonces, espero muchos de esos- Rió Draco, y su sonrisa se le quedó en el rostro. -¿Estás listo para cenar?

-Sí. Le dije a Papá que necesitamos hablar con él, después de comer. –Creo que sería bueno que hablemos de...Devon y otras cosas.

Draco desvió la mirada. –Tal vez tengas razón.

-Yo estaré ahí- Prometió Harry, apretándole la mano.

Draco asintió y ayudó a Harry a levantarse; la noche anterior, el moreno obtuvo permiso para cenar en la cocina, y estaba decidido a hacerlo otra vez, y sin que lo carguen durante la mitad del camino. Se encontraron con Severus y Remus en el pasillo; venían a avisarles que la cena estaba lista. Draco notó, por la mirada de su padre, que Severus ya sabía que su relación con Harry había cambiado; había un brillo calculador y calibrador en los ojos negros.

Severus, aún no decidía si era algo bueno o no. Draco lo miró a los ojos sin pestañar, y siguió sosteniendo a Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras.

En la mitad, los pulmones de Harry protestaron; al comienzo respiraba pesadamente por el ejercicio, pero ahora jadeaba; se detuvo y buscó entre sus ropas. El pánico lo atenazaba, pero era fácil de ignorar: Draco y su padre estaban allí; Moony también, no iban a dejar que se sofocara.

Aplicó el inhalador a la boca y respiró hondo tres veces. Sus pulmones se expandieron de mala gana. Harry sonrió a los demás, mostrándoles que había pasado. Ellos hablaban suavemente sobre las lecciones y la posibilidad de comenzar nuevamente con los duelos, mientras esperaban a que él se repusiera; nadie quería apurarlo. Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza; nunca creyó que iba a encontrar una familia que lo amara de verdad; pensó en los Dursley y en Sirius, y sintió un momento de humilde gratitud por su familia.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	24. Capítulo XXII

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de JKRowling, por supuesto.**

...................................................................................................

**Creciendo con dolor**

**Capítulo 21**

Después de la cena, Remus cargó a Harry hasta la sala de estar. Severus y Draco los siguieron. Narcissa intentó hacer lo mismo, pero Draco les pidió, educadamente, a ella y a Moony que los dejen. Harry les aseguró que no se trataba de que no confiaran en ellos, sino que les resultaría más fácil hablar de lo sucedido si sólo había una persona en la habitación. Narcissa y Remus lo comprendieron y salieron, sin hacer reclamos.

Los tres restantes se quedaron sentados en silencio, unos minutos, reuniendo sus pensamientos. Severus estaba sentado frente a los niños, sin expresión en el rostro; ya había hablado de lo que pasó, con los dos: con Harry y con Draco.

Draco dijo lo menos posible y relató las cosas sólo con cuatro frases y se rehusó a decir más:

'Fueron capturados, escaparon, corrieron por sus vidas, fueron recapturados y los rescataron.'

Severus no sabía qué fue lo que Harry le había dicho a Draco para hacerlo reaccionar, pero el chico tampoco había dicho mucho más que Draco. Le preocupaba su estado mental y emocional, por eso ansiaba escuchar más detalles para poder ayudarlos a superar lo que había pasado.

Observándolos, ahora, sentados uno al lado del otro, casi podía sentir el vínculo entre ellos, y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que Remus tenía razón sobre el avance de su relación. Él ya sospechaba que la relación progresaría en ese sentido, pero descubrió que no estaba preparado, realmente, para lidiar con eso. Los chicos tenían trece años, pero Harry no los representaba para nada.

La camiseta y los jeans que usaba eran tres talles más chicos que los de Draco y aún así, le quedaban sueltos; lucía mucho mejor que cuando despertó del hechizo, había ganado unas cinco libras, pero tenía un largo camino por delante. Le tomó todo su autocontrol no prohibirles, reflexivamente, cualquier contacto de naturaleza física.

-Tú sabes que me...torturaron… los Mortífagos, antes de que ustedes llegaran- Comenzó Draco, con sus ojos grises fijos en la pared, evitando la mirada de su padre y de Harry. Sin embargo, no podía escapar completamente a Harry, y sonrió levemente al sentir la calidez y el apoyo a través del vínculo, cuando la pequeña mano de Harry envolvió la suya.

-Lo sé- Dijo Severus, cariñosamente. –Si hubiesen seguido lastimándote, no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo para rescatarlos.

Draco asintió. –Supongo que así fue…el punto es… lo odié; me aterrorizaba estar a merced de ellos, y yo sabía que lo que me hicieron a mi no era nada, comparado con lo que le harían a Harry si le ponían las manos encima. Lo sé… yo vi lo que le hicieron a…su presa en Halloween. Yo la saqué barata, podría haber sido mucho peor, y ese es el punto.

Se detuvo y respiró hondo. Harry apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro, ocultando su expresión alterada. Qué gracioso, tan pronto como Draco percibió el miedo y el dolor de Harry, se sintió más fuerte. Sonrió ante la ironía, suponiendo que era verdad eso de que el dolor compartido es medio dolor; acarició la piel de Harry con su pulgar, tranquilizándolo. El moreno se calmó.

-Yo sabía que no debían atraparnos- Continuó, encontrando la fortaleza para mirar a su padre a los ojos. Severus le mantuvo la mirada, sin juzgarlo, sólo había aceptación y prontitud para lidiar con lo que sea que le confiara. Más tranquilo, Draco se preparó para contar la parte más difícil. –Sabiendo eso, no podía dejar a… Devon, una vez que nos arreglamos para derribarlo. Levanté una roca y…- Tragó saliva y sus ojos se agrandaron; un pánico sin control comenzaba a llenarlo.

-No- Harry negó con la cabeza y pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Draco. –Eso no fue lo que pasó-. El rubio lo miró, confundido. –Yo fuí el que le dí la roca a Draco, después encontré una segunda roca. También sabía que si nos íbamos dejando a Devon, cuando despertase iría detrás nuestro y probablemente con refuerzos, y sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que termináramos torturados y asesinados delante de Voldemort.

-Debíamos matarlo; se lo dije a Harry y él coincidió- Asintió Draco, recordando. –Yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, no tenía mi varita ni nada, y entonces, Harry puso la roca en mi mano. Era pesada.

-Yo tomé otra porque quería hacerlo con Draco- Harry miró suplicante a su padre, con los ojos verdes brillantes cargados de lágrimas. –No quería que lo hiciera solo, porque era por los dos; pero yo dudé y él me empujó.

-Yo no pude… no pude soportar la idea de que Harry… hiciera algo así-. Draco se cubrió la cara con las manos. Temblaba. -Devon estaba inconsciente, indefenso, sólo imaginarme a Harry matándolo…era demasiado horrible. Así que lo empujé, giré muy rápido y bajé la roca lo más fuerte que pude, antes de acobardarme. Lo maté.

-Él salvó nuestras vidas-. Harry abrazó a Draco con fuerza. –Tú salvaste nuestras vidas, Ray-. Levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Severus. –Esa noche, tuvimos una visión, cuando los Mortífagos encontraron el cuerpo de Devon. Ellos tuvieron que averiguar qué era lo que estuvo haciendo Devon como para que le cueste la vida. Voldemort no sabía que Devon planeba capturarnos. Él no estaba listo. Para cuando los Mortífagos lo encontraron, nosotros andábamos en el área con los collares que bloqueaban nuestra magia; era madrugada y teníamos todo un día de ventaja. ¡Fue mi culpa! Yo asumí que no podía quebrar los collares, pero podría haberlo hecho, podríamos haber tenido nuestra magia y Draco no hubiese tenido...podríamos haber escapado sin necesidad de matarlo.

-No- Severus se arrodilló delante de ellos. –Cuando se libraron de los collares nosotros lo sentimos; hubo una poderosa onda mágica, eso sólo hubiese atraído a los Mortífagos. Ustedes no saben aparecerse y si lo hubiesen intentado se habieran matado porque los lugares que ustedes conocen estaban muy lejos de allí.

-Tiene razón- Draco respiró hondo. -Harry, tú no hiciste nada malo.

-Tú tampoco- Harry se secó las lágrimas y miró fijo a su amigo.

-No, él tampoco- Severus abrazó a su niño rubio. –Tú hiciste lo correcto. A veces nos vemos forzados a hacer cosas horribles, pero no hacerlas resultaría aún peor. Draco, tú tomaste la decisión más difícil y yo estoy orgulloso de tu fortaleza. Te mantuviste calmo en una situación muy peligrosa y pensaste con claridad.

-Pero él era el hermano de Blaise- Draco suspiró. –Si hubiese sido un extraño…

-Estarías igualmente disgustado y horrorizado-. Corrigió Severus. –No te engañes. Matar siempre es horrible, conozcas o no a la persona. Y siempre debería ser algo horrible; pero, a veces es inevitable. Tú tenías derecho a sobrevivir y a protegerte a ti mismo y a Harry. Lo que hizo Devon fue un error y él tuvo que enfrentar las consecuencias, así como lo hiciste tú.

-Lo sé-. Draco abrazó a su padre. –No lo cambiaría; quiero vivir y haré cualquier cosa para evitar que Harry y yo seamos llevados ante Voldemort, pero aún...aún me dan náuseas.

-Siempre te hará mal, Draco, pero no dejes que eso te quiebre- Severus se levantó.

-No lo haré- Prometió, suavemente. Harry le sonrió y le tomó la mano otra vez. Draco se la apretó.

-Bien- Severus se apoyó en su silla. -¿Por qué no me cuantan lo que pasó después?

…...............................................................

Hacía una hora que los chicos se habían acostado, ya dormían plácidamente –al menos eso esperaba-. Severus dio un respingo, pensando en que los chicos podrían estar experimentando con sus recién descubiertos sentimientos. Detrás suyo, se abrió una puerta y supo, sin mirar, que era el Lobo. Dos brazos fuertes y delgados se abrazaron a su cintura; él no hizo ningún movimiento para inclinarse.

-¿Cómo están?- Preguntó Remus, en tono cansado; la pasada semana y media había sido muy difícil.

-Fueron torturados y apenas sobrevivieron, pero van a recuperarse- Respondió Severus, se sentía exhausto;se apoyó contra el estante de la chimenea, pero el calor de las llamas sólo acentuaba la súbita fatiga; buscó una poción entre sus ropas.

-No-. Dijo Remus, con firmeza. –No más pociones, necesitas dormir.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer- Severus negó con la cabeza, empujando al otro hombre.

-Severus- Gruñó Remus. –Te estás exigiendo demasiado, pronto vas a derrumbarte.

-Conozco mis propios límites- Espetó, intentando abandonar el cuarto.

¿Por qué había venido? Todo el trabajo que le habían enviado con lechuzas, lo esperaba en la oficina, tal vez sólo necesitaba espacio, lástima que no podía deshacerse del maldito Lobo que le respiraba en la nuca. Antes de que se diera cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba, fue sujetado y lanzado hacia atrás. Severus entró en pánico, pero su mente establa nublada por la fatiga y sus miembros se sentían inusualmente pesados. Tal vez se estaba pasando con las pociones. Aterrizó en la cama e inmediatamente fue cubierto por el cuerpo de Remus.

-¿Tengo que sujetarte para obligarte a dormir? Bueno, no importa- El hombre de ojos ámbar sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes. Se permitió bajar la cabeza y lamió lujuriosamenete el cuello de su pareja.

-Basta- Siseó Severus. –Aquí no, imbécil.

-No hay nadie aquí, sólo nosotros, Severus.

Remus sonrió, encontrando un punto particular que hizo que el hombre al que sujetaba, involuntariamente inclinara la cabeza, sumiso, ofreciéndole más piel para lamer. Remus podía percibir que la temperatura de su pareja se elevaba y que su corazón se aceleraba; todo lo que quería era tomarlo. Hacían casi seis días desde la última vez que tuvieron sexo, y para una pareja recién formada era demasiado tiempo; pero él no mentía cuando dijo que Severus estaba al borde del colapso. No le haría nada bien que sus sistemas se aceleraran otra vez; necesitaba descanso. Se movió, para quedar acostado en parte sobre la cama y en parte sobre el su testarudo compañero.

-Duérmete, querido.

Severus frunció el ceño. –No me llames así, Lobo. Es asqueroso.

-¿Y qué prefieres? ¿Pareja?

-¡Llámame por mi nombre o nada!- Siseó.

-Duérmete, mi Severus- Gruñó Remus, ligeramente, mordiendo apenas el cuello de su pareja.

Severus se estremeció, apesar de sí mismo, ante lo dominante que se mostraba el Lobo, entrecerró los ojos, se movió preparándose para pelear, pero una mano delgada le recorrió los cabellos y la tibieza mucho más caliente que el fuego, lo envolvió; y todo su cuerpo se derritió. Severus abrió los ojos preguntándose cuando los había cerrado, frunció el ceño. ¡El Lobo lo estaba manipulando!

-¿Por qué peleas?- Preguntó Remus, suavemente, con la voz cargada de preocupación. –Por favor, descansa, los niños van a necesitarte.

-Bien; con una condición- Cedió Severus, pero iba a hacerlo con gracia.

-¿Cuál?

-Que mañana hables con los niños sobre sexo.

-¿Y tú dónde estarás?- Remus se apoyó en un codo, y sonrió al hombre exhausto, junto a él.

-Poniéndome al día con mi trabajo, ese que no me dejas hacer esta noche- Severus sonrió satisfecho y sus ojos se cerraron otra vez, malditos. Se preguntó si el Lobo sonreiría o frunciría el ceño.

-Bien. Ahora, duerme- Remus lo besó en los labios.

Severus se durmió. Nunca supo que sonreía.

…...................................................................

Draco despertó lentamente. Sus sueños habían sido problemáticos y no se sentía más descansado que cuando se acostó. Mientras recobraba la conciencia, lo invadió la calidez y una felicidad burbujeante le cosquilleó el pecho. Abrió un ojo y vio que Harry le sonreía feliz, y juagaba con su cabello rubio. En segundos, su fatiga y el resto de su sensación desagradable, se esfumaron y sonrió sinceramente a su amor. Sostuvo la cara de Harry con su mano y acarició la todavía delgada mejilla con el pulgar. La sonrisa de Harry se amplió y se inclinó en la caricia, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eres tan hermoso- Susurró Draco, ásperamente, con la voz aún ronca del sueño.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y sonrió brillante y alegremente. Draco sentía como si un sol en miniatura se instalara junto a su corazón. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó, no suave ni anhelante, como el primer beso; éste beso era demandante. Draco sonrió contra la boca de Harry. El chico no sabía lo que hacía, apretaba con fuerza, con los labios cerrados. El instinto y algunos recuerdos difusos le informaron a Draco que esto podría ser mucho mejor; levantó la otra mano, de modo que pudiera sostener la cara de Harry y movió la boca para besarlo más profundamente. Harry ahogó una exclamación y sus labios siguieron la guía de Draco. Se separaron jadeando.

-Guau- Dijo Harry en voz baja. Sus ojos brillaban tanto que casi parecían encendidos, sus mejillas rojas con el rubor de la excitación; sus labios húmedos e hinchados.

Draco gimió y lo atrajo para besarlo otra vez, comenzaba a considerar el enseñarle a Harry a besar con lengua, cuando se abrió la puerta. Se tensó, pero lo complació mucho que Harry no se separara de él de un salto. El pequeño apenas levantó la cabeza con un gemido ahogado. Su padre estaba de pie, con su rostro inexpresivo. Harry se sentó, con una sonrisa nerviosa y se acomodó la arrugada camisa de dormir.

-Buen día, Papá- Ofreció Harry con la voz entrecortada, pero no de nervios, sino porque ya estaban en la edad en que sus voces empezaban a cambiar. El rubor de Harry se acentuó.

-Veo que los dos están despiertos- Los miró a ambos a la cara, pero no dijo nada sobre el beso. –Vístanse, en diez minutos desayunaremos.

-Sí, padre- Draco le sonrió dulcemente y se ganó una mirada de enojo, que lo hizo sonreír aún más. Severus resopló y salió del cuarto.

-¿Crees que se enojó con nosotros?- Preguntó Harry, mordiéndose un labio.

El buen humor de Draco menguó porque la ansiedad de Harry crecía. -¿Y qué importa si se enoja? Te amo, Bebé.

-Yo también te amo- Harry sonrió, nervioso. -¿Por qué se enojaría Papá?

-No está enojado- Lo tranquilizó Draco, abrazándolo cariñosamente. –Tiene que acostumbrarse, somos chicos, aunque realmente no lo somos...Es complicado.

-Ah- Harry levantó la vista, confiado. Su incomodidad pasó y una profunda satisfacción tomó su lugar; sonreía, nuevamente.

-Vamos a vestirnos.

Diez minutos más tarde, Remus trajo una gran bandeja con comida. Apareció un elfo doméstico y preparó dos bandejas para los chicos y las colocó sobre sus regazos. Remus preguntó sobre los sueños y qué querían hacer hoy, mientras ellos comían. Era agradable. Harry se alegraba de que Remus no estuviera molesto con ellos, se encontró con los ojos de su 'novio', y sonrió. Draco guiñó un ojo.

-¿Quieres más?- Remus preguntó a Harry. El chico ya podía comer porciones normales, había comido lo mismo que Draco, pero si podía comer más, lo alentaban a hacerlo. Negó con la cabeza. –No, estoy lleno- Permitió que sacaran la bandeja.

Draco se levantó y le besó la mejilla. –Voy a comenzar con mis clases. Te veo en el almuerzo.

-¡Adiós, Ray!- Saludó Harry, alegremente.

-No tan rápido- Remus le tomó el brazo al rubio. –Necesitamos hablar, Draco Malfoy.

El rubio agrandó los ojos, luciendo completamente inocente. -¿Sobre qué?

-Ya lo sabes. Siéntate-. Frunció el ceño a Harry. –No me mires así. No están en problemas. Sólo tenemos que dejar claras algunas cosas.

Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar revolverse y morderse el labio nerviosamente. Draco le sonrió y pasó un brazo por sus hombros delgados. Harry se acomodó en el abrazo y tomó la mano del rubio. Remus los observó un segundo, y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¿Ustedes se aman?

-Sí- Respondió Harry, con sinceridad en sus ojos brillantes.

-Por supuesto- Draco levantó la nariz.

-Y sienten nuevas cosas uno por el otro, sentimientos de placer y deseo- Continuó Remus. Los chicos se ruborizaron y él sonrió ampliamente. Ni pensar en que sólo él sería el incómodo durante la charla. Ellos también la iban a sufrir.

-Esto no es necesario- Protestó Draco. –Yo sé todo sobre sexo...o creo que sé...

-Tal vez- Remus se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. –Pero porque tengan esas sensaciones y se amen, eso no significa que estén ni física ni mentalmente preparados para continuar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Draco frunció el ceño.

-Quiero decir que deberían tomar las cosas con tranquilidad, disfrutando una cosa a la vez, haciendo que lo nuevo dure-. Remus se puso serio y se inclinó hacia adelante. Sus ojos se pusieron casi dorados. Los chicos sabían lo que eso significaba. –Su padre y yo discutimos esto. Sabemos lo que es estar enamorado y tener trece años, pero también sabemos que este es un tiempo en que se cometen errores muy fácilmente. Tienen permitido estar juntos y compartir el mismo cuarto, pero no dormirán más en la misma cama.

-Pero…- Protestó Harry, con los ojos agrandados.

-No- Remus negó con la cabeza. –Pueden estar en el mismo cuarto, sólo si me dan su palabra de que permanecerán en camas distintas, a menos que tengan una pesadilla. En ese caso, podrán despertar al otro e ir al cuarto de su padre. ¿Comprendido?

-Sí, Moony- Harry suspiró, no le gustaba nada; no porque planeara continuar avanzando con los nuevos sentimientos que tenía, sino porque no dormía solo desde hacía años, y le resultaba un prospecto amenazante.

-Tienen permitido besarse, pero nada de manos- Continuó Remus, mirando más a Draco con las últimas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

-Puedes abrazar a Harry, pero no dejar que tu mano vagabundée debajo de su camisa ni más abajo- Remus tosió, incómodo. –Tal vez, cuando sean mayores, ¿correcto?

-Eso es ridículo- Gruñó Draco.

-Siempre nos queda hablar con tu madre-. Remus sonrió dulcemente y el rubio lo miró furioso.

-No lo harías.

-Lo haríamos, si ustedes no se controlaran. Dense tiempo para disfrutar esto. Confíen en nosotros y nosotros confiaremos en ustedes- Se levantó y apoyó las manos en los hombros de ambos chicos. –Serán mayores en cuestión de días. Por favor. No es mucho lo que les pedimos.

-Muy bien- Harry asintió. -¿Pero no es porque esto es malo, no? ¿amar a Draco? ¿No es por eso que nos estás diciendo esto?

-¡No!¡Por supuesto que no es malo!- Remus lo sacudió cariñosamente. –Amar nunca está mal, no importa a quién. Yo amo a tu padre, como bien sabes. No hay nada malo en ello. Nuestra preocupación es porque pueden lastimarse uno al otro, accidentalmente. O perderse algunas de las mejores partes de una nueva relación: han crecido juntos. Pueden saltearse etapas porque piensan que se conocen, pero a esta altura de sus vidas, están en constante cambio y descubriéndose a ustedes mismos. No sería sabio que se pasen todo eso por alto. Queremos que la relación que tengan sea lo más sana posible. Han apasado por muchas cosas, y queremos asegurarnos de que estén bien.

-Yo jamás lastimaría a Harry, accidentalmente o no- Dijo Draco, enojado. –Puedo sentir todo lo que él siente, no podría hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé, Draco-. Lo tranquilizó Remus. –Realmente lo sé. Sin embargo, Harry puede verse sobrepasado por esos sentimientos, estar bien ahora, pero más tarde, cuando todo se enfríe, puede sentirse diferente.

-Yo amo a Draco- Protestó Harry. –Nunca voy a sentir nada diferente por él.

-No digo que lo harás- Remus suspiró, frustrado. –Pero esas son las reglas y si no pueden aceptarlas, van a estar acompañados por alguien todo el tiempo y dormir en cuartos separados. Eso no es negociable.

-Está bien- Draco se levantó, rígido. –Tengo que ir a clases.

Harry lo observó irse, solemnemente. Remus se encogió de hombros, incómodo. Se quedaron sentados en silencio, por unos cuantos incómodos minutos, pero pronto, Harry interrumpió pidiéndole a Remus que le explique más sobre esos collares y cómo funcionaban. Agradecido, Remus aceptó el cambio de tema y fue a buscar los libros.

…...........................................................

Después de las clases, a la hora del almuerzo –o segundo almuerzo para Harry, que luchaba por ganar peso-, Draco subió a ayudarlo a bajar las escaleras. Remus venía detrás, y Severus iba a unos pasos delante, por si caían.

Harry estaba acalorado y tuvo un nuevo ataque de asma. Todos esperaron a que se recupera, pero Harry no estaba contento. Se sentía cansado de tener que ser cargado para ir a todas partes, estaba cansado de que todos tuvieran que esperar por él. Y lo que más odiaba era tener que estar en una sola habitación todo el día, sólo bajando para almorzar con el resto de la casa. Quería ir a las clases con Draco, quería caminar por el jardín que, Remus le había contado, había en la parte de atrás. Quería poder estar en el baño más de cinco minutos, no quería depender de nadie... quería ser más fuerte.

Aún se sentía mal por haber sido una carga para Draco cuando escapaban.

Draco sonrió, Harry era tan decidido; en este momento, su cuerpo se sentía débil, pero su interior era fuerte; las emociones en Harry eran el doble de intensas que las propias, y Draco sospechaba que podía decirse lo mismo de todos los demás. No había nadie tan vivo como Harry. Draco le tomó la mano a su amor y se la apretó, tranquilizándolo. Harry le devolvió el apretón y miró a Draco a los ojos, con sus ojos verdes ardiendo con determinación.

-Quiero hacer esto solo- Dijo.

Draco asintió y lo soltó. Sabía que Harry hablaba en serio y él no iba a negarle la posibilidad de intentarlo, además él estaría cerca para recibirlo si caía. Severus frunció el ceño, pero el pequeño Lord le devolvió una mirada enojada y el hombre se quedó callado. Harry respiraba lentamente, tratando de evitar otro ataque de asma. Dio un paso, solo, alentado con la sólida presencia de Draco. Dio otro paso, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus pulmones se apretaron en advertencia. Casi estaba al pie de la escalera, sentía su cuerpo cansado; frustrado y enojado, frunció el ceño.

-Olvídalo- negó con la cabeza, hablándose a sí mismo. –No voy a seguir atrapado allí. Voy a hacerlo por mí mismo.

Como si le respondiera, sintió que su magia se arremolinaba hacia la superficie; era poderosa, mucho más poderosa de lo que podía percibir en sus recuerdos de los tiempos de Hogwarts, con Ron y Hermione; abrazó su magia y le pidió poder andar sin cansarse ni exigirle a su cuerpo. Su magia se derramó y le respondió con un alegre grito, Harry sintió que se elevaba unas pulgadas en el aire. Flotaba. ¡No! ¡Estaba volando!

Severus se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin saber si decirle a su hijo que se detuviera o no. La camisa azul de mangas largas de Harry ondeaba suavemente contra el cuerpo de su hijo, que flotaba en el aire; el cabello despeinado se movía como si fuese tocado por la brisa; los brazos de Harry se extendieron a los lados, como para conservar el equilibrio.

Severus estaba aterrorizado, ¿y si Harry caía?, abrió la boca para detenerlo, pero entonces notó los ojos felices y brillantes de su hijo, y su amplia sonrisa. No lo había visto sonreír así en casi dos semanas, así que cerró la boca.

-Asombroso, Harry-. Remus sonrió. -¿Es difícil de mantener? No quiero que agotes tus reservas mágicas.

-No-. Draco respondió por él. –No percibo esfuerzo, aún.

-Es fácil, sólo me hace algunas cosquillas- Harry rió. -¡Es grandioso!

Voló hacia Severus en una velocidad mayor a caminar, se desvió y pasó a su lado. Si iba hacia adelante, su cuerpo se inclinaba un tanto, y a Draco le recordaba a los fantasmas. Remus reía, pero Severus, cuyo corazón casi se detuvo de temor cuando su hijo pasó a su lado, lucía a punto de gritar.

-¡Miren!¡No estoy cansado, para nada!¡Y puedo respirar bien!- Justo cuando dijo eso, su pecho se tensó y Harry se obligó a calmarse. Puede que volar de ese modo no exigiera a su cuerpo, pero excitarse demasiado podría hacerlo. Sonrió alegremente y llamó a Draco. -¿Me mostrarás el jardín después de la comida, Draco? Quiero salir.

Voló hacia la cocina y se perdió de vista. Draco corrió trás él, dejando solos a los dos hombres en las escaleras. Severus sacudió la cabeza, maravillado. Remus bajaba, deconcertado. –Realmente es poderoso- Dijo, suavemente.

-Muy- Coincidió Severus.

-¿Cómo es posible? Creí que era imposible que un hechizo permitiera volar a un mago- Remus no podía dejar de mirar fijamente al lugar donde su ahijado había hecho lo imposible.

-Él sólo _quiso_ hacerlo, y su magia es lo suficientemente fuerte como para concederle el deseo- Dijo Severus, con igual suavidad. –Creo que lo importante es que Harry no sabía que eso era imposible, así que lo hizo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Capítulo XXII Continuación

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

...................................................................................................

Creciendo con dolor

Capítulo 21 Segunda parte

Los miembros de la Orden permanecieron en silencio, viendo cómo un jubiloso Harry Potter entró 'volando' a la habitación y flotó hacia su asiento. Draco entró corriendo detrás, alabando con entusiasmo la nueva habilidad de Harry. Los otros sólo pudieron parpadear, asombrados. Los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron Dumbledore y Narcissa. Ella recordaba que Harry estuvo a punto de matarla, por lo que ésta era otra demostración de la increíble fortaleza del niño. Dumbledore ya lo había notado cuando enfrentaba a los niños en los duelos; el niño era fuerte, aún cuando se reprimía por temor a lastimar a alguien. El Director estaba más que complacido por esta nueva y más obvia muestra de poder.

-Se sienten mejor-. Les sonrió a los niños.

-Sí, señor-. Harry sonrió ampliamente. -¡Esto es mucho mejor! ¡Ahora no tengo que quedarme todo el tiempo en mi cuarto!

-Es maravilloso, Harry-. Dijo Dumbledore.

Severus y Remus se les unieron y todos almorzaron, conversando alegremente. Cuando Draco terminó, saltó, diciendo que él llevaría a Harry al parque. El adolescente más pequeño se levantó de su asiento y flotó, detrás de Draco, envolviendo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, varias pulgadas por encima del suelo.

-¡Mira, soy tan alto como tú!- Harry rió con deleite.

Draco sonrió satisfecho, tomándole una mano y corriendo hacia el parque trasero. Tuvo la sensación de que tiraba de un globo y rió ante la imagen mental. –No te vayas volando-. Sonrió, y salieron.

Harry lo palmeó en el hombro, bromeando y flotando de macizo de flores a macizo de flores, admirando las plantas y sus colores y disfrutando el sol. El aire estaba fresco, pero se sentía sublime. Harry miró hacia atrás y vio que Draco lo observaba: su gruesa trenza de cabello rubio platinado se mecía en la suave brisa, como la cola de un gato, colgando justo hasta debajo de sus nalgas. Tenía puestos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de mangas largas. Sus ojos de plata brillaban suavemente llenos de cariño y sus labios esculpidos se veían relajados, en una sonrisa muy leve. El corazón de Harry se estrujó. Draco era tan fuerte y alto, tan bello. Harry voló hacia él y se detuvo a unas pulgadas de su rostro. Draco no se movió, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa feliz, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Harry sonrió, travieso, y pasó las manos por el cabello de Draco. El rubio lanzó una exclamación: su cabello se soltó, varios mechones cayeron sobre su rostro y debió deslizarlos detrás de las orejas. Sin embargo, su ceño fruncido desapareció cuando Harry murmuró contra sus labios. -Eres tan hermoso. Te amo, Draco.

El moreno lo besó, lenta y profundamente. Los dos brazos de Harry se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Draco, una mano se hundió en su cabello y la otra, sobre el hombro, lo sostenía cerca.

Draco abrazó la pequeña cintura de Harry y le devolvió el beso, vorazmente. Harry sabía a seda, cálido y suave; a colores brillantes y a magia poderosa. El rubio se sintió abrumado por el deseo, el amor, y la necesidad de proteger a Harry y hacerlo feliz, siempre. Esos poderosos sentimientos se espejaban en el amor que Harry sentía por él; agudos, consumiéndole el pecho y haciéndole brotar lágrimas. Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería que su Bebé pensara que lo alteraba. Eventualmente, se separaron y Draco se quedó contemplando con adoración, los ojos brillantes de Harry; preguntándose si habría algo que pudiera hacer por ellos. Quería poder verlos sin los lentes en el medio. Tendría que acordarse de preguntarle a Pomfrey.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Preguntó Harry.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos, son tan expresivos... Desearía que no necesites usar lentes, para poder verlos mejor. Estaba pensando en que deberíamos preguntarle qué hacer a Madam Pomfrey-. Explicó, quitando el cabello de la cara de Harry.

-¿Crees que ella podrá arreglarlos?- Preguntó Harry, inclinando la cabeza de una manera a adorable.

-Tal vez-. Sonrió Draco, inclinándose y besándole la nariz. -Vamos. Vamos a dar una vuelta-. Tomó la mano de Harry y comenzaron su paseo por el jardín. Caminaron en un silencio placentero, disfrutando la presencia del otro.

…

Narcissa retrocedió del jardín, en silencio, y cerró la puerta de atrás. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho, por la sorpresa, y se preguntó si no sufriría un ataque de pánico. No había esperado que las cosas derivaran en esto, para nada. Creía que la relación de su hijo con el Niño Que Vivió era fraterna. Actuaban como gemelos, como hermanos...y entonces, ¿cuándo pasó?…

Negó con la cabeza. Esto...esto estaba mal. Draco nunca había mostrado interés en chicos, y definitivamente ningún interés en Harry Potter. ¡Por amor de Merlin, había salido con Pansy durante meses, antes de decidir que seguirían como amigos. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Era culpa del hechizo. Ella lo sabía. Sintió que sus nervios se tranquilizaban y su boca se apretó en una línea firme. Tenía que encontrar a Severus.

No le tómó mucho tiempo; él estaba en su oficina, trabajando en lo que le había enviado el Profesor Farris. El suplente se había hecho cargo completamente de los deberes de Severus, y Dumbledore actuaba como jefe de la Casa Slytherin, mientras los chicos permanecieran en Grimmauld Place. El hombre de ojos oscuros levantó la vista cuando ella entró, pero no dejó su trabajo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Demandó Narcissa.

Severus no se molestó en fingir que no sabía a qué se refería ella; eso hubiese sido demasiado insultante. -Yo lo supe hoy.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- Entrecerró los ojos.

Severus supo, al instante, que su suposición y la de Remus, eran correctas, a ella no le agradaba la situación. -Tienen trece años y creen que están enamorados. Les puse restricciones, y mientras no se excedan, no veo problemas. Es natural que los chicos de su edad sientan…

-Yo sé lo que es natural-. Gruñó ella, inclinándose agresivamente sobre el escritorio. -Draco comenzó a salir con Pansy en su tercer año, así que sé muy bien lo que es natural para un adolescente. ¡Lo que no es natural es que tenga esos sentimientos por otro chico, un chico que, prácticamente, es su hermano! Draco no era homosexual antes de ese hechizo, y ahora lo está convirtiendo en algo que él no es.

-Difícilmente sepas todo sobre la vida amorosa de tu hijo, antes de que todo esto sucediera-. Respondió Severus, con frialdad. -Él salió con Pansy en tercer año, por unos pocos meses y quedaron como amigos. No salió con nadie más por los siguientes dos años; estaba descubriendo cuáles eran sus preferencias y aún no se decidía. Pero puede que sus inclinaciones se hayan confirmado mucho antes del hechizo. Lo que yo sí sé es que este hechizo no los ha cambiado a ninguno de los dos; cambió sus cuerpos, no sus personalidades.

-¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?- Chilló Narcissa. -Obviamente, han cambiado sus personalidades; ninguno de ellos actuaba antes de este modo antes del hechizo.

-Pero eso no es debido al hechizo-. Severus se levantó y luchó para mantener la voz baja. -Cambiaron porque sus experiencias son otras. Reaccionaron y se adaptaron a lo que les sucedió, a lo bueno y a lo malo. Sus mentes han crecido juntas, sí, pero siguen siendo ellos. Puede que Draco no sea tan egoísta como antes; es difícil serlo cuando se está siempre consciente de cómo siente otra persona. Y Harry es feliz y seguro de sí mismo; se siente a salvo, se siente amado, por primera vez en su vida y es natural que reaccione como lo hace. Ambos se han enfrentado a situaciones horribles y han sobrevivido. Eso los ha acercado y les ha mostrado la realidad de sus propias fortalezas y debilidades. Esos chicos son sanos y se están desarrollando muy bien, considerando por lo que han pasado.

-¡Sanos!- Rugió Narcissa. -¡Esto NO es sano! ¡Están obsesionados uno con el otro! ¡Prácticamente son una persona!

-El amor que sienten uno por el otro es profundo y auténtico-. Dijo una voz calma, desde la puerta. La cabeza de Narcissa giró velozmente y miró a Remus. -Ese es el motivo por el que siempre están uno en el pensamiento y el corazón del otro. Lo que hay entre ellos es muy raro y hermoso, Narcissa. Deberíamos agradecerlo. Draco no podría encontrar a nadie en todo el mundo que lo ame como lo ama Harry. Harry siempre pondrá a Draco en primer lugar, y lo protegerá lo mejor que pueda; hará feliz a Draco, tan feliz como ninguno de nosotros puede imaginar siquiera.

Y déjeme decirle, señora Malfoy; yo enseñé a Draco en su tercer año, cuando salía con Pansy. Ella no lo excitaba, sólo se trataba de curiosidad y experimentación. Era gay antes del hechizo; sólo que se sentía inseguro en cómo debía actuar. No me sorprendería saber que experimentó con otros chicos y usted nunca supo nada al respecto.

-¡Eso es ridículo!- Siseó Narcissa. -Yo sabría si mi hijo es… _así..._

-¿Sabrías?- Preguntó Severus, gentilmente. -Lucius fue una barrera enorme entre ustedes, hasta hace poco tiempo, y no hay modo en que Draco hubiese hablado con su padre. Lucius se hubiese puesto furioso porque su único hijo planeaba no dejarle un heredero.

-¿Y porque no?- Gruñó Narcissa. -Él es Lord Malfoy, tiene obligaciones y responsibilidades para con su familia.

-Y va a cumplir con ellas-. Discutió Remus. -Su vida amorosa no será obstáculo para que tome el lugar que le corresponde como Lord. Los Malfoy son muchos; Draco puede nombrar heredero a alguno de ellos y entrenar a esa persona para que ocupe ese lugar, mientras él comparte su vida con Harry. No puede pretender que venda su alma por el nombre de la familia, Narcissa. Es su hijo, debería desear verlo completo y feliz.

-¿Ustedes apoyan esto?- Miró a ambos hombres con furia. -¿Cómo pueden, sabiendo lo que sucederá cuando Harry recuerde que ha sido profanado?

-No sabemos lo que sucederá cuando recuerde-. Replicó Remus. -Esto, hasta puede ayudarlo a superar el horror, al saber cómo debería ser cuando se comparte el cuerpo con amor.

-Desde el principio, ustedes han sacrificado a mi hijo por ese niño sin remedio.

-Harry no es un niño sin remedio, Narcissa-. Espetó Severus. -Y nadie está sacrificando a Draco. Si abrieras tus jodidos ojos, verías que él es feliz como nunca antes; es más maduro y más fuerte. Nunca antes Draco se ha mostrado tan seguro de sí mismo, de quién es y del poder que tiene. No deja que nadie lo maneje, pero es inteligente y acepta consejos y guía. Se está convirtiendo en un joven muy fuerte y deberías sentirte orgullosa de él.

-¿Orgullosa de que dedique solamente unos minutos del día a sus deberes como Lord Malfoy?¿Orgullosa de que esté más preocupado por Harry y esta guerra que en su futuro? ¿Orgullosa de saber que él moriría por ese niño?- Tiró su cabello hacia atrás y se enderezó. -Están cometiendo un error al permitir esto.

-No interfieras, Narcissa-. Dijo Severus, con un tono de voz sedoso y amenazante. -Sólo vas a lograr poner a tu hijo en tu contra, definitivamente.

Ella lo miró fijo un largo rato, luego giró y salió de la habitación. Remus la observó con preocupación; se volvió hacia su pareja. -¿Deberíamos advertirles a los chicos?

Severus miró a puerta con sus ojos oscuros y pensativos. -No. Draco la enfrentaría y ella no está lista para eso; sólo lo apartaría. No. Debemos observarla de cerca y esperar a que logre aceptar las cosas. Creo que cualquier cosa que intente interponerse entre esos chicos terminará hecho trizas.

…

El día pasó y Narcissa no hizo nada para interferir. Ella observó a los chicos con disimulados ojos duros; pero ellos no lo percibieron, demasiado compenetrados uno en el otro como para notar a nadie más. Draco y Harry hablaron muchísimo sobre Hogwarts y lo que recordaban de sus años de colegio y cómo ahora sentían diferente o igual, en algunos casos. Draco contó sobre su relación con su padre y lo que se esperaba de él. Harry habló sobre las expectativas del mundo mágico y su padrino. Hablaron de sus amigos, de lo que echaban de menos y de lo que harían de modo diferente.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a la cama, subieron de mala gana. Ninguno quería dormir en camas separadas. Draco trató de suplicar a su padre para que cambie de parecer, prometiéndole que ellos no harían nada, pero Severus se mantuvo firme. Cuando vio la infelicidad en sus rostros, cedió en acercar las camas lo suficiente como para que puedan tomarse de la mano si extendían los brazos.

Harry se acostó en una cama y Draco en la otra. Se miraron y suspiraron; no estaba tan mal, aunque la cama no estaba tan tibia como de costumbre. Severus se sentó entre las camas y ofreció contarles un cuento. Ambos chicos aceptaron, y escucharon la voz profunda y melodiosa de su padre hasta quedarse dormidos.

Severus los contempló por unos cuántos minutos más y se dirigió a su cuarto. Tenía que coincidir con el Lobo: el amor que esos chicos compartían era verdadero y poderoso. Si uno lo deseba, podía verlo en cada mirada y en cada gesto. Era desconcertante, porque él no podía comprender semejante devoción y conexión entre dos personas; y lo desconocido siempre lo perturbaba. Además, era algo hermoso, como el sonido de dos voces en perfecta armonía, cantando como una.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y encontró al Lobo, acurrucado en la cama, durmiendo. Severus se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo con malicia; se deslizó silenciosamente y mordió el cuello del hombre. Los ojos de Remus se abrieron y Severus lo giró violentamente, acostándolo sobre su vientre y lo sujetó allí. Remus ahogó un grito.

-Creo que es hora de que seas castigado por aprovecharte de mi la otra noche-. Murmuró suavemente en el oído de su amante.

Los ojos de Remus se pusieron dorados instantáneamente y comenzó a gemir. Severus sonrió satisfecho y susurró un encantamiento, sin varita, atando al Lobo a la cama. Levantó una mano y la hundió en los suaves cabellos dorados y grises, los acarició una vez, dos veces, y luego cerró un puño y tiró con fuerza, elevando la cabeza de Remus. El Lobo jadeó y se retorció, frotando las caderas contra el colchón, debajo de su cuerpo. Severus lamió el cuello del hombre lobo hacia arriba y mordió una oreja. Remus se estremeció.

-Sí, debo enseñarte una lección-. Severus se acomodó, sentándose sobre la espalda de su amante. Extendió la mano libre y le acarició la mandíbula, llevando sus dedos hasta los labios entreabiertos. Deslizó dos largos dedos dentro de la boca del Lobo y le ordenó duramente. -Chupa.

Remus cerró los labios alrededor de los dedos de su pareja y los lamió, arriba y abajo, chupándolos. La respiración de Severus se aceleró al ver cómo el Lobo le obedecía. Las sensaciones que esa lengua cálida y áspera le producía, le calentaban la sangre y lo ponían duro. Susurró otro hechizo y las ropas de Remus se desvanecieron, apareciendo luego en un rincón de la habitación. Sorprendido, el Lobo gimió y soltó los dedos húmedos.

-Bien-. Murmuró Severus, inclinándose hacia adelante y moviéndose, de modo que ahora estaba sentado sobre los muslos del hombre. Sin advertencia, deslizó ambos dedos en el cuerpo apretado de su amante. Remus se arqueó con un prolongado sollozo de placer.

Severus miraba, con ojos entrecerrados, cómo Remus se retorcía y gemía, mientras él lo llevaba más y más alto, hacia el clímax.

-Por favor… Severus… te necesito… Ahora… tómame…- Suplicó Remus, tratando de sonar autoritario pero oyéndose débil y necesitado.

-Dime que eres mío, Lobo. Admítelo-. Susurró Severus, roncamente.

-¡Soy tuyo!- Jadeó Remus, y gruñó profundamente. –Tuyo.

Severus no pudo esperar más, retiró sus dedos y rápidamente se quitó la ropa –demasiado caliente y distraído como para realizar el hechizo-. Remus sollozó y gruñó en la almohada, esperándolo. Cuando Severus retornó y empujó con violencia, Remus aulló.

Los jadeos de Severus acariciaban su hombro desnudo y Remus comenzó a luchar contra sus ataduras; quería girar, con desesperada pasión quería cambiar posiciones y tomar a su provocador y delicioso compañero.

-Mío… Mi Severus…-Gruñó, empujando sus caderas hacia abajo y tomando el control del ritmo. Severus hundió la cara entre su cuello y cabello y envolvió sus largos brazos alrededor del pecho. -Sí…te necesito…te amo…- Jadeó Remus, gruñendo mientras se movían.

Severus mordió con fuerza y explotó dentro de su amante. Remus estaba al límite, luchando contra el hechizo que lo mantenía en su lugar. El olor de su compañero y la sensación de que acababa en él, eran provocadores; gruñó y se sacudió. Severus se derrumbó, jadeando y con los ojos afiebrados. Remus, loco de lujuria y aún al límite del clímax hizo caer el hechizo; giró y se posicionó sobre su saciado compañero. Gruñendo de placer, casi ronroneando, el Lobo le quitó el resto de la ropa, colocó sobre él, pecho a pecho, y separó las piernas de Severus. El hombre observaba en silencio; Remus lamió y chupó a lo largo de su cuello y en los hombros desnudos, mientras se deslizaba dentro de su pareja.

Severus ahogó un grito y se arqueó débilmente. Remus lo besó con fuerza, lentamente, y comenzó a moverse. Penetraba profundamente con cada embestida y lentamente se retiraba, para volver a empujar con fuerza. Severus agarraba las sábanas a cada lado, cabalgando las olas de placer que crecían y crecían. Remus acabó violentamente al sentir que el semen caliente de Severus caía entre ellos débilmente; el olor lo llevó al clímax, gimió, mordió con fuerza el hombro de Severus, marcándolo, poseyéndolo, por dentro y por fuera.

…

Al día siguiente, Harry desayunó en la planta baja y se sentó en la sala de estar, con Draco, a estudiar sus lecciones. Remus le enseñó Transformaciones -cosa que le pareció fascinante-; un par de horas más tarde tomó su primer almuerzo, mientras Draco era liberado para su duelo con Dumbledore, antes del amuerzo con el resto de la casa.

Los chicos se manejaban bien; el poder mágico de Harry era más bajo que el normal, pero aún así, mucho más alto que en su vida anterior al hechizo porque mantenía su vuelo. Draco era muy bueno en estrategia y Harry lo seguía sin problemas; resultaban un equipo formidable.

Almorzaron y jugaron unos cuantos partidos de cartas con Tonks y Sturgis, en el jardin. Harry tomó otro refrigerio y una siesta antes de la cena. Narcissa permaneció en silencio y Draco comenzó a notar que pasaba algo. La observó con cuidado, para mantener sus sospechas para sí, sin que Harry las conociera. El moreno era tan feliz, y Draco no quería que eso cambiara tan pronto.

Después de la comida, su padre y Remus los llevaron a ambos a la pequeña sala de estar. Harry flotó hacia el regazo de Draco, quien sostuvo al pequeño en sus brazos, cómodamente. Harry liberó mágicamente un largo mechón de cabello de la trenza y suspirando, comenzó a juguetear con él. Severus ordenó chocolate caliente para todos y se sentó confortablemente por un largo minuto. Draco sonrió, notando la manera en la que Remus miraba a su padre.

Severus frunció el ceño, en broma, en dirección al rubio, pero luego se puso serio. –Creo que debemos hablar de los recuerdos que van a recobrar; el cuarto año fue difícil para ti, Harry.

Harry lucía muy preocupado. -¿Qué sucedió?

-Hay un Torneo en el que tres magos de los Colegios de Europa deben competir en tres pruebas; el ganador obtiene un trofeo, dinero y el honor para su colegio-. Explicó Remus. –Ese año, sucedió en Hogwarts. Fueron elegidos los tres campeones: Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory, y Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons.

-Luego, fue elegido un cuarto nombre, el tuyo-. Continuó Severus. –El nuevo profesor de Defensa, en verdad, era un Mortífago oculto, él fue quien colocó tu nombre en el Cáliz, como el campeón de un falso cuarto colegio. Tu nombre fue elegido porque era el único en ese supuesto cuarto colegio. Participaste en las pruebas y lo hiciste muy bien. Ibas empatado con Cedric, en el primer lugar, y al final ambos tomaron el trofeo; que resultó ser un traslador, colocado allí por el Mortífago, para llevarte hasta Voldemort. Te sometieron y forzaron a participar en un ritual para devolver su cuerpo y su poder al Señor de las Tinieblas. Cedric murió.

-¿Qué?- Harry temblaba y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Draco escondió la cara en el cabello de Harry y lo abrazó, tranquilizándolo.

-Tuviste un duelo con Voldemort-. Continuó Severus. –Terminó en un empate, y tú pudiste volver con el cuerpo de Cedric. El falso Profesor te llevó, pero antes de que pudiera lastimarte, lo descubrimos y lo apresamos. Murió más tarde, por el beso de un dementor.

-Ah, Harry-. Remus se arrodilló frente a los chicos. Harry escondía su cara contra el hombro de Draco, pero Remus podía oler su miedo y tensión y los abrazó a ambos. –Lo siento tanto.

Se sentaron juntos por algunas horas, hablaron de muchas cosas; al principio, de lo que sucedió en el cuarto año, pero pronto pasaron a asuntos más cómodos: comidas preferidas y música. Remus les contó unas cuantas buenas historias sobre los días en que anduvo por el mundo.

Pronto, los chicos estaban listos para ir a la cama; los acompañaron al cuarto, se aseguraron de que quedaran arropados en camas separadas y les dieron las buenas noches. Harry ya estaba dormido, Draco pudo responderles entre sueños, pero tan pronto como ambos hombres se fueron, Draco se deslizó de su cama y se trepó a la de Harry. El moreno le hizo lugar, aún dormido, y suspiró suavemente. Draco podía sentir cómo sus músculos se relajaban y la tensión de su pecho se liberaba. Sonriendo, acercó más a Harry y se durmió profundamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Capítulo XXII, el real

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains". Los personajes originales son de JKR., por supuesto.**

**Agradezco todos los reviews, a todos los que pusieron la historia en alerta y quienes se toman el tiempo de compartirla conmigo.**

**Capítulo XXII**

Draco despertó abruptamente, sin intermedio entre el sueño y la conciencia; dolor e ira le brotaban de las entrañas y la magia crepitaba en el aire. Se sentó, ahogando un grito y observó que las paredes despedían humo, los muebles crujían y lentamente se venían abajo, ropas y libros eran arrojados contra las paredes, una y otra vez. Draco giró y se enfrentó a Harry; el adolescente estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, las rodillas contra el pecho y la cara hundida entre ellas. Sin miedo, lo atrajo a sus brazos.

-Bebé…- No sabía qué más decir, así que meció cariñosamente al pequeño.

Harry temblaba en los brazos de su amor, mirando fijo, sin ver. Su mente se revolvía alrededor de los nuevos recuerdos llenos de terror y culpa. Sus pulmones se contrajeron y se aferró a Draco; su magia arremetía brutalmente, frustrada, haciendo crujir las paredes. Su papá y Moony trataban de entrar al cuarto, la puerta se movía unas cuantas pulgadas y volvía a cerrarse en sus rostros. Gritaban, preguntando qué sucedía y demandando que los dejen entrar; pero él no lograba que eso le importara en ese momento.

-No es justo-. Susurró, rígido.

-¿Qué, Harry?- Preguntó Draco, con calma, suave y amorosamente le apartó el largo cabello de la cara. No le sorprendió ver que la ira superaba al dolor en los espectaculares ojos verdes de su amor, podía sentirlo, después de todo.

-¡No es JUSTO!- Gritó Harry; miró a los ojos del rubio con furia, aunque sabía que no debería descargarse con Draco. -¿Por qué A MI? ¿Por qué quiere MATARME? ¡COMO SI YO PUDIERA HACER ALGO PARA DETENERLO! ¡sólo quiero que ME DEJE EN PAZ!

Severus entró al cuarto, trastabillando, finalmente pudo pasar por la maldita puerta. Remus entró detrás, y ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver la mirada ardiente de Harry sobre ellos. Draco sonrió desoladamente y apretó al pequeño contra su pecho. Harry comenzó a gritarles a ellos.

-¿Por qué yo NO HICE NADA? ¿por qué no protegí a Cedric? ¿Cómo PUDE QUEDARME PARADO AHÍ? ¿Y por qué dejé que WORMTAIL ME ATARA!¡Tomó mi sangre y Voldemort regresó! ¡TODO FUE MI CULPA!¿QUÉ ME PASABA? Me enfrenté con cosas peores y nunca fuí tan IMPOTENTE COMO ESA VEZ!

-Harry, hijo…- Dijo Severus, adelantándose.

-¡NO! No quiero que me lo digas, Papá. ¡No quiero oír que no fue mi culpa, que no podía hacer nada! ¡MALDITA SEA, PODRÍA HABER HECHO ALGO!

-Ahora puedes-. Ofreció Draco. -Has visto y hecho más cosas que cuando tenías catorce años por primera vez.

-Y esta vez tienes una familia que te apoya y de la que puedes tomar fuerzas-. Agregó Remus.

-Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Harry-. Dijo Severus, con voz ronca. -Siempre lo haces. No habías sido preparado como ahora tratamos de prepararte.

-¿Por qué?- Harry sacudió la cabeza. -¿Por qué mi magia es mucho más fuerte ahora?

-Es porque pudimos criarte sin miedo a ti mismo-. Respondió Severus. Se había acercado lo suficiente como para sentarse al pie de lacama. Remus se arrodilló sobre el piso, junto a él, y le tomó la mano a Harry, sin atreverse a abrazarlo o alejarlo de Draco. - Los Dursley te hicieron temer a la magia, Harry. Tú la aislaste para tratar de evitar que te castigaran por tu magia accidental inevitable. Pero ahora no aislas a tu magia porque no le temes, está libre, como debería haber sido siempre.

-¿Por qué no la dejé libre?- Demandó Harry. -Cuando estuve en problemas, ¿por qué no la dejé libre?

-No es tan simple-. Severus negó con la cabeza, una vez. -Tú ni siquiera eras consciente de que tu magia estaba allí. La mente es compleja y difícil de comprender. Aún después de que entraste a Hogwarts, en lo profundo de tu interior, no podías creer en la magia. Los Dursley te hicieron temer tanto que no podías confiar completamente en la magia, así que aún cuando tu vida dependía de ello, tú la mantenías sujeta. No podías creer que podía ayudarte.

-¡Eso es ESTÚPIDO!- Rugió Harry; las paredes crujieron.

-No es estúpido, Bebé-. Argumentó Draco. -Eras un niño inocente al que le machacaron durante años que la la magia era mala y antinatural. Tú lo sabes. Eras un niño y eso se convirtió en una verdad para ti.

-No fue tu culpa, Harry-. Remus conocía esa mirada en la cara de su ahijado. -Fuiste maltratado, y ese maltrato dejó cicatrices. Tu magia tenía cicatrices y estaba incapacitada.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -La voz de Harry se oyó lastimosa y perdida, pero su magia se debilitó y se dejó caer contra Draco. -¿Por qué él quiere matarme con tanta fuerza?

-Hay una profecía-. Severus suspiró. -No estoy seguro de qué es lo que dice, pero tú eres el único capaz de enfrentarlo. Pero no estarás solo, ¿me oyes? Nunca más deberás hacerlo, cuando vuelvas a a enfrentar a ese monstruo, nosotros estaremos allí, ayudándote tanto como podamos.

Harry se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y comenzó a llorar. Draco lo palmeó en la espalda, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa de las lacerantes emociones de Harry que le rasgaban el corazón. Sonrió cuando Moony se sentó a su lado y le envolvió los hombros con un brazo; le alegró de que no lo abrazara, realmente no lo necesitaba, el brazo sobre los hombros era suficiente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bueno, chicos-. Sonrió Poppy. -Sus resultados están bien. Draco, ahora mides cinco pies y cinco pulgadas y media; y pesas un poquito más de ciento veintiocho libras. Estás completamente saludable, sólo tienes una pequeña cicatriz en tu espalda y en tu tobillo-. Volvió su mirada al pequeño moreno y le sonrió. -Tus nervios se han recuperado completamente, están sanos. Tus pulmones aún tienen cicatrices, pero están ligeramente mejor, así que confío en que continuarás mejorando. Dudo que las cicatrices se vayan por completo, pero los ataques van a mermar con el tiempo. Aún eres pequeño y tienes bajo peso para tu edad, mides cuatro pies y ocho pulgadas; y pesas ochenta y cinco libras y media, pero considerando lo que pesabas después del cambio la semana pasada, estás recuperándote.

-Gracias-. Harry le sonrió, ruborizándose levemente.

-Yo creo que te han hecho con un molde pequeño-. Draco sonrió, burlándose.

-¡Estoy creciendo todavía!- Protestó Harry, dándole una palmada en el hombro. -¡Tú eres medio gigante!

-¡No lo soy!- Exclamó Draco, horrorizado por la imagen que se le presentó de sí mismo, creciendo tanto como Hagrid.

-Ejem-. Poppy los miró, severa.

-Ah, perdón, Madam Pomfrey- Sonrió, Draco, encantador. -A veces es difícil hacer que él actue de acuerdo a su edad.

-¡Ey!- Rió Harry. Los labios de la medimaga se contrajeron.

-De cualquier modo, espero que sigas tomando tus pociones nutrientes y multicalóricas-. Le dijo al morenito.

-Sí, señora-. Harry deslizó una mirada a su padre: sabía que no le dejaría pasar ninguna.

-Muy bien-. Ella le dasacomodó el cabello y él hizo pucheros. -¿Les gustaría comer chocolate, o ya son muy grandes para eso?

-No creo que nadie, jamás, sea demasiado viejo para comer chocolate-. Rió Remus.

-Bien-. Poppy les alcanzó un pedazo a cada uno y suspiró. -Recuerdo la primera vez que traté de que tomaras el chocolate, Harry. Draco tuvo que dártelo. ¡Eras un bebé tan lindo!

-Todavía lo es-. Interrumpió Draco, y salió corriendo de la sala. Harry voló trás él, prometiéndole una dolorosa retribución.

-Ese chico nunca deja de asombrarme-. Poppy sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a Severus. -Me gustaría que le dés una miradda a algo.

Severus aceptó los papeles y se quedó mirándolos inexpresivamente. Levantó la vista, preguntándole con los ojos si estaba segura de la exactitud de los resultados. Ella asintió solemnemente. -Esto significaría que Harry equipararía a Dumbledore en poder mágico.

-Sí; y combinado con su juventud y la fuerza de sus emociones, puede hacer más que Albus con ese poder, porque no está encajonado por la edad y por la certeza de lo posible o imposible-. Suspiró y comenzó a tocar su túnica. -Sólo tiene catorce años y su poder continuará creciendo.

-Necesitamos comenzar a entrenarlo seriamente-. Dijo Remus. -El nivel de poder de Draco también está creciendo. Es un poco más alto que en sus originales catorce años, ¿verdad?

-Así es-. Asintió ella. -Mi suposición, bien fundada, es que él llegará a tres quintos del poder de Harry cuando dejen de crecer. Será un tanto más poderoso que Severus.

Severus coincidió; él equiparaba a Minerva, y ellos eran los más poderosos del cuerpo de Profesores, además de Albus. Flitwick seguía, en tercer lugar, y los demás venían detrás. Remus era apenas más débil que Flitwick, pero tenía un control extremado de su poder, así que él podía hacer cosas que algunos con menos control y más poder no podrían.

-¿Deberíamos contarle a Albus?- Preguntó Remus.

-Sí. Vamos a necesitar su ayuda-. Asintió Severus, aunque no le gustaba la idea; el anciano era demasiado codicioso cuando se trataba de Harry.

-Yo puedo ir-. Se ofrreció Remus. Severus accedió.

Narcissa estaba sentada frente a su hijo; había hecho su informe diario de los negocios e inversiones de la familia Malfoy y Draco estaba ocupado escribiendo respuestas oficiales. Ella estaba orgullosa de su capacidad: ni una vez dudó en las palabras, siempre expresándose con el perfecto equilibrio entre mostrarse superior y colaborador. Seguramente se convertirá en un gran líder. No, negó con la cabeza, ya era un gran líder. Nunca hubiese podido hacer las cosas que hacía ahora, en sus originales catorce años, entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan preocupada por él?

Suspiró y miró a través de la habitación: Severus hacía practicar teoría mágica y otras cosas a Harry. Más tarde practicarían duelo, cuando Albus estuviese disponible; él había informado a Narcissa que iban a aumentar la exigencia del entrenamiento y ella había aceptado de todo corazón. Cuanto más pudiera defenderse su hijo, tanto mejor se sentiría ella.

Pero no había defensa contra su propio corazón. Detestaba que se haya enamorado tan profundamente del pequeño morenito. No podía creer en que todo iba a salir bien. La historia probaba, una y otra vez, que aquellos que habían sufrido semejante profanación, no sobrevivían. Harry era especial y poderoso, pero no podía ganar contra sí mismo. Y Draco moriría también, con Harry. No lograría sobreponerse; él vivía por y para Harry.

-Madre.

Narcissa levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su hijo que la escrutaban. -¿Sí, Dragón?

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Empujó el resto de los papeles a un lado y la esperó pacientemente. -Has estado nerviosa durante días, ya me cansé de esperar. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Ella lanzó una mirada a los demás, pero Severus y Harry estaban concentrados en su propio mundo. -Estoy preocupada por ti.

-¿Por qué?- Draco elevó una sola ceja.

-Tú sabes por qué-. Respondió, con suavidad. -Sé que tus sentimientos...por ese chico...se hacen cada vez más profundos. Me preocupa que si sucede lo peor, tú no sobrevivas. Me rompería el corazón si te perdiera, y yo sé que Harry tampoco querría perderte.

-Madre-. Draco suspiró y se puso de pie. -Ven conmigo, por favor.

Harry levantó la vista apenas Draco se levantó del asiento; le sonrió y Draco le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Severus los observó salir de la habitación con ojos insondables. Narcissa trató de ignorarlos y siguió a su hijo. Draco la llevó al jardín, silbó a las lechuzas que esperaban en un árbol, hábilmente ató un mensaje en cada lechuza y las envió. Ella esperó pacientemente a que la enfrentara.

Draco giró y miró a los ojos a su madre, unas cuantas pulgadas hacia arriba. -Sé que me amas, que has sacrificado muchísimo por mi y has hecho todo lo que has podido para acallar la influencia de mi padre. Me salvaste cuando yo podría haber caminado fácilmente hacia la locura de Voldemort, y te estoy agradecido. Realmente, te agradezco, madre. Te amo; pero tú te preocupas demasiado. No voy a ir a ninguna parte, y Harry tampoco. No me engaño, sé que el camino será duro y extremadamente doloroso, pero vamos a superarlo. Te doy mi palabra de que no vamos a dejar que esto nos mate, tenemos demasiados motivos para vivir.

-No es tan simple-. Narcissa juntó las manos delante de ella. -Han habido personas profanadas que han tenido compañeros, hijos, esposos, amantes, metas en la vida, pero nada de eso los salvó.

-Ninguno de ellos era Harry. Ninguno de ellos me tenía a mi-. Dijo Draco, tranquilamente, pero sus ojos eran agudos y duros. -No puedes negarlo y yo te suplico que lo consideres. Has creído en mi toda mi vida. No dejes de hacerlo ahora, madre. Yo voy a salvar a Harry. Él se va a salvar a sí mismo.

Narcissa se sintió tan débil, allí, parada junto a su joven hijo -tan seguro de sus convicciones-. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido débil, y no le gustaba nada la sensación. -¿Y la guerra? No quise que te unieras a los Mortífagos, pero tampoco quiero que estés en el frente de batalla.

-Pasan cosas que no esperamos o que no necesariamente nos agradan, pero tenemos que adaptarnos y tornar la situación en nuestro beneficio. Eso es lo que tú me has enseñado, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo-. Draco le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos. -Siento causarte preocupación o decepción, pero confía en mi cuando te digo que Harry merece la pena, él es extraordinario y va a sorprenderte. Su fortaleza no es sólo de naturaleza mágica. Vamos a vencer al pasado y vamos a vencer a Voldemort. Te pido que ayudes a suavizar el precio que esa victoria va a costarnos y te quedes con nosotros.

-Por supuesto que lo haré-. Dijo ella, en tono gélido. -Siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Gracias-. Draco sonrió y le besó el dorso de la mano. -Ahora, por favor, deja de preocuparte y de observarme como un halcón, es molesto.

-Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda-. Sonrió. -Realmente lo amas.

-Sí-. Respondió Draco, tranquilamente.

-¿Y siempre preferiste chicos?- No pudo evitar la pregunta.

-Sí-. Admitió Draco, sin desviar la mirada, pero no pudo esconder un leve rubor. -Después de Pansy, me di cuenta que me interesaban más los chicos del equipo de Quidditch. Por mucho tiempo tuve un gran temor en hacer algún movimiento real de mi parte, temía que mi padre lo descubriera. Pero, en quinto año tuve algo con un chico de Hufflepuff. No podía confiar en que otro Slytherin no me chantajeara, eventualmente. No nos amábamos, pero nos hicimos amigos. En el verano siguiente, él encontró novio; eso fue antes de que volviéramos al Colegio y sucediera todo esto.

-¿Quién era?- Sonrió Narcissa.

-¡Madre!- Exclamó él, en tono de asombro burlón. -¿Cómo puedes preguntarme semejante cosa? Tú me criaste bien, no se deben revelar los secretos.

-¡Ah, entra a la casa y terminba tu tarea!- Rió ella. Draco le sonrió. -Gracias, madre.

-Vé adentro-. Ella le hizo señas para que entrara, él asintió y la dejó sola en el jardín, para que pudiera pensar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A todos los que no participarían en el ejercicio de guerra que se iba a realizar en Grimmauld Place esa tarde, se les pidió que dejen la casa. Albus, Severus, Remus, y Narcissa serían el equipo de los Mortífagos. Harry y Draco, solos, serían el otro equipo.

Los enviaron al jardín, a esperar mientras preparaban la casa con trampas y los adultos tomaban posición. Iban a saber cuando comenzara el ejercicio, con el primer ataque. Harry estaba un poco nervioso y entusiasmado; Draco sólo estaba entusiasmado. Se paró junto a su amigo y le susurró sus planes al oído. Harry flotaba, colocando sus cabezas exactamente al mismo nivel.

-Tú eres mejor en percibir la magia de alrededor, así que tendrás que estar a la defensiva, hasta que estemos seguros de que la casa está limpia. Ve al frente, manteniendo los escudos necesarios. Yo me concentraré en atacar al enemigo. Cuando tengas la certeza de que el área está libre de trampas, hazme una señal, inclinándote un tanto a la derecha, posicionándonos casi codo a codo y concéntrate primero en quitar todos los escudos y obstáculos que protejan al enemigo. Después de eso, hazte cargo de los de la derecha y yo dirigiré mi fuego a los de la izquierda. Cuando el enemigo retroceda, vuelve a tu posición resguardada y deja algunas trampas detrás, para que no les sea fácil colarse por allí. Haremos un barrido circular de la casa, cuidándonos de no volver por los lugares de las trampas.

-Muy bien-. Susurró Harry.

-No te reserves mucho, Bebé-. Draco sonrió ampliamente. -Ellos son unos viejos jodidos y resistentes. Además, Madam Pomfrey está aquí.

-Lo sé-. Harry asintió con una expresión resuelta. -Nos entrenamos para pelear contra Voldemort, no podemos permitirnos reservar energías.

-Exactamente-. Draco le tomó la mano y se la apretó.

Harry lo miró y le sonrió, agradecido. -Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, Ray.

-A mi también-. Le devolvió la sonrisa. -Sabes que esto me encanta.

-Ya lo sé-. Sonrió Harry. -De otro modo, me sentiría culpable por ponerte en semejante peligro.

-Bueno, me alegra que lo sepas-. Dijo Draco, agachándose violentamente hacia la derecha y lanzando a Harry hacia la izquierda.

Un extraño hechizo anaranjado que ninguno de ellos reconoció, cayó justo adonde habían estado parados y explotó, dejando un agujero de tres pies. Draco sonrió con sus ojos brillantes y entró de un salto por la puerta de atrás. Harry voló hacia la posición de avanzada, examinando rápidamente la puerta y desarmando dos encantamientos que encontró allí, antes de abrirla y pasar por ella. Aterrizó en el pasillo, de rodillas, más allá de la puerta, con las manos extendidas al frente y a un lado. Draco se detuvo a sus espaldas, apuntando con su varita -en verdad, la de Harry-, confiando completamente en la habilidad de su amigo para protegerlo. Tenía su cabello en una apretada trenza y enrollado en un rodete seguro sobre la nuca; estaba vestido con su túnica negra de entrenamiento de duelo. Harry, igual.

No había nadie en el pasillo. Harry agitó las manos, cerró la puerta y le puso un hechizo. Mientras tanto, Draco colocaba sus propias trampas en el cielo raso y el los rincones del suelo de la habitación. Había tres puertas: una al final del breve pasillo, que conducía a la sala de estar; una a la derecha, que llevaba a la cocina, y una a la izquierda, que llevaba a un pequeño estudio. Harry controló las puertas y encontró encantamientos en dos de ellas; señaló dos -excepto la de la cocina-, Draco apuntó a la izquierda. Primero a las puertas con hechizos. Harry coincidió con él, abrió la puerta mientras Draco sellaba las otras dos, para ocuparse de ellas cuando estuvieran listos para lidiar con lo que fuera que había detrás.

Remus los esperaba. Saltó sobre ellos. Tenía los ojos dorados. Estaban a once días de la próxima luna llena, por lo que contaba con toda su fuerza y con un control absoluto, -aparte de su período mensual como hombre lobo, en éstos días era más peligroso-. Harry lanzó volando a su mentor, quien cayó del otro lado del cuarto, pero el hombre lobo usó su varita, suavizó la caída y volvió a arremeter contra ellos, esta vez lanzando hechizos al avanzar.

Draco los respondió; el hombre rodó y esquivó, pero unos cuantos dieron en el blanco; él aulló y maldijo. La barrera de Harry parpadeaba entre colores, porque la ajustaba constantemente según los hechizos, mandándolos a rebotar por la habitación. Uno de ellos le dio a Remus en una pierna y cayó. Draco animó el sofá para que se mueva y atrape al gruñón. Harry controló, por si había más hechizos, mientras Draco se aseguraba de que el hombre estuviera fuera de juego. Inconsciente y envuelto en maderas y almohadones, Remus yacía, inofensivo, dentro de su prisión. Harry realizó un encantamiento diagnóstico.

-Nada permanente. Un hechizo adormecedor en la pierna, dos quemaduras desagradables en el pecho y un poderoso encantamiento aturdidor. Madam Pomfrey podrá arreglarlo.

-Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. Activa su traslador para mandarlo a la Enfermería, ella espera allí.

Harry asintió y lo hizo. Draco colocó trampas en el cuarto y Harry preparó la puerta. Cuando terminaron, salieron hacia la sala de estar, bloqueando el estudio. El corazón de Draco latía como loco y la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El ejercicio de guerra duró tres horas y media. La casa terminó destruída y todos heridos. Harry con un ojo en compota, Draco con una muñeca rota y un corte en la mejilla, Severus sin lengua, Narcissa con la espalda magullada por haber sido arrojada contra una pared, y Albus con una rodilla quebrada. Poppy trabajaba furiosamente en todos ellos, pero ellos la ignoraban, hablando sobre lo que aprendieron y dicutiendo las mejores maneras de manejar las situaciones que se presentaron. En medio de la conversación, Harry se durmió y Draco lo miró, sonriente.

-He mandado a los elfos a restaurar Grimmauld Place, tanto como puedan-. Rió Albus. -Creo que estará listo pasado mañana, para otro ejercicio. ¿Te parece bien que invite a unírsenos a algunos miembros de la Orden?

-¿A quiénes?- Preguntó Severus, con cautela.

-Sturgis y Charlie. Podemos agregar algunos a medida que avanzamos. Hasta entonces, ¿por qué no se quedan todos en el castillo? Pueden continuar con las clases mientras reparan la casa.

-Muy bien-. Asintió Severus. Remus se alegró de escuchar la voz de su compañero. Había sido muy perturbador verlo sin lengua. ¿Dónde habrá aprendido Draco semejante hechizo? Sacudió la cabeza, sabía la respuesta. Al menos, estaba seguro de que podían defenderse.

-¡No sé por qué insistes con esta locura!- Exclamó Poppy.

-Shh, querida-. Albus le sonrió con sus ojos brillantes. -Es para bien...además, no querrás despertar al joven Harry, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no-. Resopló. -¡Lo dejaron exhausto!

-Está bien-. La tranquilizó Draco. -Se siente mejor que antes. Él no puede soportar que no lo dejen hacer nada.

-Puede ser, ¡pero esto no es sano! Tuvo tres ataques de asma y uno de ellos pudo haberle causado un daño severo.

-Pero no sucedió-. Razonó Severus. -Tiene que conocer sus límites y cómo manejarse bien con ellos. No puede adivinar qué hacer y qué no cuando esté peleando por su vida en verdad.

-Es sólo un niño-. Se lamentó Poppy.

-Es más que un niño, Poppy-. Dijo Remus, con tristeza.

-Bueno, si terminaron con los lamentos-. Draco hizo una mueca, sabiendo que Harry detestaba la lástima. -Nos gustaría volver a nuestras habitaciones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus, Severus, Narcissa y los niños regresaron a las mazmorras. Los hombres hicieron algunos trabajos de escritorio; cuando Harry despertó, los niños tomaron clases de danza con Narcissa. Comieron un par de veces y luego tuvieron una gran cena. Todos tenían en mente el objetivo de aumentar el peso de Harry y hacerlo más fuerte, por lo que aprovechaban cada oportunidad para que el chico tomara leche, jugo, o comiera galletas o colaciones. Después de la cena pasaron algunas horas afirmando sus barreras con Oclumancia. Ambos progresaban con rapidez y Severus esperaba que Harry no sufriera tanto durante la próxima visión.

Al día siguiente tuvieron ocasión de comprobar si Severus estaba en lo cierto. Apenas dos horas después del desayuno, hicieron un alto en sus estudios para comer algo, cuando Harry se puso rígido y cayó de su asiento. Severus se inclinó sobre él y Remus sobre Draco, ambos les ordenaron rápidamente a los niños que ocluyeran sus mentes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort estaba de pie, delante de su trono y sus seguidores lo rodeaban. Detrás de ellos, estaban sus aliados; criaturas mágicas que gritaban y se agitaban, pero que se convertirían en obedientes instrumentos una vez que los hechizos correctos les fueran lanzados. Cada una de las criaturas tenía un responsable de controlarlas. Setenta y cinco de sus preciosos Mortífagos eran los favorecidos con ese privilegio. Observó a sus seguidores más cercanos, allí estaban, rígidos. Sonrió con placer, había castigado con severidad a una cuarta parte del grupo, por haber fallado en traerle a dos niños vulnerables, pero ahora no era el momento para esos pensamientos.

-Este es el momento en que le mostraremos al mundo de qué estamos hechos y que no deben tomarnos a la ligera. Los colmaremos de terror, tomaremos el control del gobierno, ¡seremos nosotros los que pongamos las reglas y guiemos a nuestro país a un futuro glorioso, donde el mundo entero esté donde le corresponde: los muggles serán nuestros esclavos como debe ser, reinaremos triunfantes sobre nuestros hermanos y hermanas que no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para tomar el lugar que les corresponde por derecho! Seguidores míos, no me fallen, ¡ahora es el tiempo de la victoria!

El grupo, de alrededor de trescientos cincuenta hombres, mujeres y adolescentes, vivó histéricamente. Voldemort les sonrió y con un gesto cortante de su brazo, los hizo desaparecer de la habitación. La mitad fue al Ministerio, a Londres; la otra mitad, a Hogsmeade, para convertirlo en base del futuro ataque a Hogwarts.

Una hora más tarde, tres manzanas de Londres estaban en llamas, igual que Hogsmeade.

Voldemort echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡No!- Draco y Harry se sentaron y gritaron al mismo tiempo. Harry levantó la vista hacia su padre y comenzó a balbucear lo que había visto. Draco se paró, llamó a Dumbledore por la red flú y le explicó rápidamente. El Director comenzó a llamar a la Orden y a los Aurores

-¡Tenemos que ayudar!- Gritó Harry, con furia.

-No estás listo-. Espetó Severus.

-Tal vez no para enfrentar a Voldemort-. Coincidió Harry, pero agregó. -Pero puedo levantar barreras y ayudar a curar como para que la gente pueda sobrevivir hasta que los doctores reales los atiendan.

El rostro de Severus se oscureció, pero Draco lo interrumpió. -Harry tiene razón. Necesitamos juntarnos, todos nosotros tenemos que cumplir nuestra parte o fallaremos. No podemos permitir que Voldemort tome Hogsmeade, si eso sucede el castillo será demasiado vulnerable. Tenemos que ir a ayudar todo lo que podamos, ustedes también. De hecho, deberían enviar a los de sexto y séptimo año que saben primeros auxilios o que pueden preparar pociones sanadoras para que preparen la Enfermería para los heridos que vendrán.

Harry se puso de pie y voló a los brazos de Draco. Sus ojos tenían una expresión de disculpa, pero no podía perder más tiempo discutiendo; cerró los ojos con fuerza y con un rugido silencioso forzó las barreras antiaparición y ambos aparecieron en Hogsmeade. Severus gruñó con furia y corrió hacia la salida del castillo. Narcissa, pálida, no fue trás él y el lobo, sino que se dirigió a cumplir con lo que su hijo había ordenado indirectamente: a buscar a los que podían ayudar, para llevarlos a la Enfermería.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La batalla fue dura. La Orden estaba preparada, pero era un pequeño grupo. Dumbledore escogió enviar a la mayoría a Hogsmeade, confiando la defensa del Ministerio y de Londres a los Aurores. Los Mortífagos eran unos ciento cincuenta; reían mientras mataban y destruían. Cerca de cincuenta criaturas con garras, dientes filosos, y en algunos casos, venenos mortales corrían sin control. Los treinta miembros de la Orden se hallaban superados. Harry, Draco, Severus y Remus hacían todo lo que podían, pero eran sólo cuatro personas. Harry estaba agotado por haberse esforzado en aparecerse junto con Draco; sus pulmones aún le dolían, pero era el más poderoso allí. A Albus lo llamaron desde el centro de la batalla en Londres –también allí se veían superados-.

Harry ya no podía soportarlo. Tenía la cara manchada con suciedad; aún había inocentes atrapados en Hosmeade, gritando, ocultándose aterrorizados. Los muertos sembraban el suelo como muñecas tiradas por un niño caprichoso; muchos eran Mortífagos, pero no todos. Harry escudaba a la mayor cantidad posible de personas, pero comenzaba a sentirse exhausto...y aún había tantos Mortífagos. Observó con horror cómo una mujer corría para defender a una niña aterrorizada; la bestia saltó sobre la espalda y la decapitó. La niña giró, gritando, y la sangre de la mujer le salpicó la cara.

Harry gritó y buscó a sus amigos en su memoria: Hermione, Ron, Neville, los gemelos –que no estaban en el colegio, sino luchando al final de la calle, en su negocio-, Charlie –que luchaba del otro lado de Hogsmeade-, Arthur –que luchaba en la batalla de Londres-, y los obligó a aparecerse a todos a su lado. Ellos ahogaron un grito, mirándolo. Draco luchaba detrás de Harry, lanzando hechizos sin pausa, cubriendo la espalda del morenito.

-Necesitamos ayuda-. Dijo Harry con voz quebrada y tambaleándose por el cansancio. –No puedo hacer mucho más que cubrirnos. Ayúdennos-. Se desplomó. Ron lo sostuvo y lo ayudó a apoyarse contra la pared. Harry luchaba por mantenerse consciente para que sus barreras no cayeran, pero no podía hacer más.

-¡Voy a traer al resto del ED!- Gritó Hermione. -¡Charlie! Rápido, hazme un traslador para poder volver enseguida.

Charlie asintió y buscó a su padre por asistencia; les tomó casi quince minutos, pero lo hicieron. Mientras tanto, Neville, los gemelos y Draco continuaron peleando con los Mortífagos. Enormes felinos y rabiosos threstrals atacaban las barreras que Harry había erigido para mantenerlos lejos de sus amigos y los demás magos que luchaban en la calle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las batalla duró casi catorce horas. Muchos murieron, pero afortunadamente ninguno del grupo de Hogwarts. Al final, todos los Griffyndor de sexto y séptimo años se unieron a la lucha en Hogsmeade, más los Creevey y Ginny Weasley, que había formado parte del ED el año anterior, doce en total. Cinco Hufflepuff y nueve Ravenclaw también se les unieron, todos miembros del ED. Y, sorpresivamente, cinco Slytherin: Pansy, Vince, Greg, Terrence Higgs, y Daphne Greengrass, llegaron a ayudar, después de atar y encerrar a los que trataron de detenerlos. En total, sin contar a Draco y a Harry, treinta y un estudiantes ayudaron a los miembros de la Orden y del cuerpo docente.

Muchos de los 'Soldados de Hogwarts', como los llamaban los periódicos; sufrieron heridas, pero todos iban a recuperarse completamente, aunque algunos cargarían cicatrices de por vida.

Harry aguantó hasta el final, pero tan pronto como el último Mortífago huyó o fue sometido, se desmayó. Draco no estaba mucho mejor, pero se negó a ser mimado.

En el colegio surgió una sorpresiva unidad grupal, las rivalidades fueron dejadas de lado pues lucharon codo a codo para defenderlo. Hogsmeade quedó destruido, muy pocos edificios permanecieron sin daño. La mayoría de los ciudadanos que sobrevivieron, estaban ahora viviendo en el castillo.

El Ministerio no tuvo la misma suerte, fue completamente tomado y semi destruido. Muchas manzanas de Londres incendiadas, muggles aterrorizados pensando que eran atacados por terroristas extranjeros. El mundo estaba conmovido y peligrosamente tambaleante. Los muggles se enfrentaban entre ellos, culpándose por la destrucción y las pérdidas de vidas; podían terminar en guerra, tal como el mundo mágico, que luchaba por vencer a la oscuridad. Afortunadamente, muchos de los empleados del Ministerio se salvaron y fueron trasladados a Hogwarts, que comenzó a funcionar como Ministerio temporario. Los periódicos escribían como locos para mantener informada a la población, sobre el nuevo líder -Fudge murió y fue reemplazado-, sobre lo que sucedía y lo que debían hacer para protegerse.

El castillo era un caos. Muchos padres demandaron que sus hijos volvieran a sus hogares. Dumbledore les suplicó que reconsideren, que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro; muchos cedieron o pidieron poder unirse a sus hijos en el colegio. Dumbledore aceptó. Sin embargo, algunos padres creían que como Hogwarts era la estructura más protegida del mundo mágico, sería el próximo blanco, y atacado con gran fuerza, por eso retiraron a sus hijos. Dumbledore hizo todo lo posible para que esos chicos lleguen a salvo a sus hogares y no sean atacados en tránsito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡No tengo tiempo para esperar a que vuelvan mis recuerdos!- Gritó Harry. Hacía una hora que había despertado y estaba muy enojado porque lo habían dejado dormir casi por veinticuatro horas, siendo que su ayuda era necesaria, obviamente. –Quiero saber lo que no recuerdo, y quiero saber qué está pasando en la guerra.

-Severus-. Interrumpió Albus, conocía a su espía y sabía que su mirada era un signo de que estaba a punto de explotar. -Puede que tenga catorce años, pero está creciendo en tiempos muy difíciles. La guerra no esperará por él, debe estar informado lo más posible.

El hombre lo miró con furia, pero no dijo más. Había sido uno de los heridos más graves; su pierna izquierda había quedado inutilizada, tardaría meses en sanar y en rehabilitarse. La herida lo había hecho reaccionar con una mayor furia protectora para con sus dos chicos. Si no fuera porque Remus permanecía a su lado, decidido y fuerte, el hombre estaría confinado en una cama de la muy poblada Enfermería.

-¿Usted conoce la profecía, señor?- Preguntó Draco, sentado junto a Harry. Ambos parecían calmos, serios y preparados; sus ojos mostraban la fortaleza que encontraban uno en el otro y en sus experiencias difíciles. A Albus ni se le pasó por la cabeza pedirle a Draco que saliera; sabía que esos chicos estarían unidos por siempre.

-Sí, ciertamente-. Suspiró. Lo que siguió fue la explicación de lo sucedido en el quinto año.

Harry bajó la cabeza cuando escuchó sobre la muerte de Sirius y cómo había sido manipulado por Voldemort porque había sido tan testarudo que había rechazado aprender de Severus. La culpa y el horror lo carcomían, pero Draco le tomó la mano y lo forzó a levantar la cabeza. Este no era el momento para arrepentimientos ni confusión. Harry escuchó la profecía completa y miró a su novio.

-¿Crees que el poder que Voldemort no conoce eres tú?

-Tal vez-. El rubio asintió una vez. –Merlin sabe que estaré a tu lado cuando enfrentes a ese bastardo loco.

Harry asintió, mostrando su aceptación. Si algún otro hiciese una declaración semejante, él se sentiría culpable porque esa persona se convertiría en un blanco para Voldemort y sus Mortífagos al pelear a su lado, pero no cuando se trataba de Draco. Harry no se engañaba con su rubio compañero; Draco iba a estar en el medio de todo, con o sin Harry. El rubio disfrutaba la batalla, aunque no le agradaba matar o lastimar a la gente, sí le gustaba probarse a sí mismo y pelear por lo que creía. JAMÁS se quedaría a un lado, siempre se coloría en el centro de la atención, aunque esa atención fuese negativa. Draco estaba seguro de sí mismo, era un líder natural. Nunca correría a esconderse, porque esta lucha afectaría su mundo y su vida.

-Harry…-Dijo Dumbledore, levantando la voz. El moreno se volvió hacia él. -Lo siento. Tu quinto año fue desastroso. Las cosas podrían haber sido manejadas de otro modo, mucho mejor...

-Tal vez, pero ahora no podemos preocuparnos por eso. Díganme qué es lo que está pasando-. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Voldemort se ha quedado en silencio-. Dumbledore suspiró, aliviado y decepcionado por la respuesta de Harry. -No sabemos qué es lo que planea hacer con las cosas del antiguo Ministerio, que ahora están en su poder. Los artefactos más peligrosos fueron destruidos antes que los Mortífagos pudieran ponerles las manos encima; pero no todo, hay archivos y registros a su alcance. Así como algunos puntos de poder que sirven de sostén para ciertos hechizos que mantienen el funcionamiento diario de algunas cosas en el mundo mágico. Por darte un ejemplo: el hechizo que aumenta la inteligencia de las lechuzas y las ayuda en sus deberes de mensajeras.

-¿Todos nuestros Aurores y los que nos han cedido otros países tienen su base en Hogsmeade?- Preguntó Draco.

-Así es. Son unos cuatrocientos -. Asintió Dumbledore.

-¿Quién los lidera?- Draco torció la cabeza.

-El nuevo Ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour tiene el control de todas las fuerzas de seguridad. Él o los tres Jefes Aurores son los que dan las órdenes.

-¿Y ellos quiénes son?- Gruñó el rubio, con impaciencia. ¡Era como si tuviera que sacarle las palabras a tirones!

-Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Vance Robards-. Respondió Dumbledore.

-¿Nadie sabe dónde podrá ser el próximo golpe de Voldemort?- Preguntó Harry, con solemnidad.

-No-. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. -Asumo que le tomará tiempo consolidar lo que ha ganado con la toma del edificio del Ministerio y recuperarse de las pérdidas. Mientras tanto, nosotros prepararemos al mundo mágico y protegeremos los sitios vitales de nuestra sociedad.

-Gracias, Director-. Draco se levantó. -Casi es hora de almorzar y prometimos juntarnos con algunos amigos.

-Por supuesto-. Dumbledore le sonrió con ojos brillantes.

-¿Podemos volver a hablar después?- Preguntó Harry.

-Por supuesto que sí, hijo mío.

Severus inclinó la cabeza; sus hijos y su amante salieron de la oficina. Dumbledore le sonrió, con complicidad. Severus hizo una mueca y los siguió escaleras abajo y de vuelta al interior del castillo. Remus lo esperaba, más los niños ya iban por la mitad del pasillo. Draco iba dando grandes trancos, con actitud segura y con la cabeza erguida; pero su imagen se debilitaba por el hecho de que tenía a Harry suspendido en el aire, detrás, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y murmurándole al oído.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, exasperado. -¿De veras van a reunirse con sus amigos?

-Sí. Creo que quieren hablar con el ED-. Remus sonrió.

-¿Deberíamos dejarlos?- Severus frunció el ceño. -Los alumnos no deberían ser alentados a dejar los terrenos del colegio.

-Hubiésemos perdido Hogsmeade, si no nos hubiesen ayudado-. Replicó Remus. Suspiró y retrocedió unos pasos, mirando por sobre el hombro. -¿Vienes?

-¿Adónde?- Severus entrecerró los ojos, con desconfianza.

-Pensé que podíamos hacer planes por nuestro lado-. Una gran sonrisa se esparció lentamente en la cara de Remus y sus ojos ámbar relampaguearon.

-Tengo Pociones que preparar-. Espetó, tratando de ocultar el deseo que le despertó la expresión del hombre.

-Pero ya es hora de mi ungüento-. Remus inclinó la cabeza a un lado, con ojos provocadores.

Severus frunció el ceño con fuerza, pero siguió a su amante arrastrando la pierna con gracia, fingiendo que fue idea suya volver a las habitaciones. Para ser completamente honesto, se sentía bastante conmovido. La herida en la pierna no era lo peor que podría haberle pasado en la batalla. De hecho, casi pasó lo peor: dos Mortífagos lo tenían arrinconado, él había caído al suelo a causa del dolor en la pierna. Uno de ellos le lanzó un hechizo lacerante que lo hubiese decapitado si no fuese por la intervención del Lobo. Con un grito de ira, Remus lo obligó a aplastarse contra el suelo y luego saltó sobre uno de los Mortífagos, demasiado enfurecido como para acordarse de su varita. El hechizo le alcanzó, provocándole un corte diagonal en la espalda, desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda. Era una herida que podía infectarse con facilidad y Severus juró que no dejaría que eso pasara. La defensa apasionada del Lobo lo había dejado estupefacto, y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió protegido.

Era una sensación increíble, pero sumada a todas las otras emociones causadas por la batalla y la participación de sus hijos, Severus se sentía abrumado. Y, como siempre que se sentía conmovido, reaccionaba lanzando golpes o escondiéndose. Desafortunadamente, para él, el Lobo no iba a permitírselo.

Entraron al cuarto. Con despreocupación, Remus se quitó la camisa y se acostó boca abajo. Severus se sentó a su lado, con el ungüento en una mano. Cuidadosamente le quitó el vendaje. El corte seguía abierto, y continuaría sangrando profusamente si no fuese por los encantamientos que Poppy había aplicado. Era una herida lo suficientemente profunda como para llegar al hueso, y si Remus no fuese un hombre lobo con un proceso de curación acelerado, sin dudas hubiese sido una herida mortal.

-Quédate quieto-. Dijo Severus, seriamente, y comenzó a aplicar suavemente el ungüento. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Pensó que el hombre podría haber muerto, sacrificándose para salvarlo a él. Agachó la cabeza, dejando que el cabello le cayera como cortina sobre la cara. Su infancia había sido oscura y llena de dolor; y la escuela, un lugar de humillación y temor. Después, se convirtió en Mortífago, y luego en espía. Recién cuando Harry y Draco llegaron a su vida y lo llamaron padre, recién entonces conoció algo luminoso y bueno. Recibir el amor de un niño que lo necesitaba tan completamente como Harry, hizo nacer en él sentimientos y emociones que jamás había poseído antes. Aún continuaba adaptándose a ellas. Por el Lobo había sentido deseo, comprensión y respeto; pero había sido sólo sexo con un amigo. Sin embargo, lo que Remus hizo por él en la batalla le derribó en pedazos esa ilusión cómoda. Ahora no podía negar la gratitud y el amor que le provocaba este hombre. Las manos le temblaban tanto que no podía seguir aplicando el ungüento. Se alejó, sentándose en el borde de la cama y apretó los brazos con fuerza alrededor de su abdomen, encorvándose y tratando de aplacar las oleadas de emociones que le surgían de las entrañas.

-Severus-. Dijo Remus, tiernamente, envolviendo con sus brazos a su estoico amante. -Está bien, amor.

Voluntariamente, con total conciencia, Severus se volvió hacia la calidez del Lobo y comenzó a llorar en silencio; lágrimas frías de aceptación: finalmente poseía y reconocía algo que se le había sido negado por tantos años. Remus lo sostuvo, en silencio, acariciándole el cabello, respirando su aroma, atesorando el momento y ardiendo de amor.


	27. Capítulo XXIII

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

Este capítulo es una ofrenda de gratitud por los reviews, alertas, etc...pero, no es para acostumbrarse, este no es el verdadero intervalo entre capítulos, ustedes ya lo saben...

* * *

**Cap****ítulo XXIII**

Draco y Harry hicieron su camino hacia la Sala Multipropósito. Iban con un poco de retraso y la sala ya estaba llena. Harry notó, con alegría, que no había grupos aislados de miembros de una sola Casa. Concedido; no se veía a los Gryffindor y a los Slytherin juntos, pero había grupos con otras combinaciones. A los demás, no les tomó mucho tiempo notar la aparición de ambos. Todos se callaron, expectantes.

-Gracias por venir-. Comenzó Draco; con una postura erguida y segura. No gritaba, pero su voz se proyectaba claramente a través de la habitación; la trenza caía sobre su espalda, sin mechones sueltos. Era la epítome de un adinerado Lord, mago y sangre pura.

El grupo reaccionó inconscientemente, irguiéndose y mirando a los ojos del joven rubio con respeto. La última preocupación de Harry, que el grupo no se compactara bajo el liderazgo de un adolescente de catorce años, se disipó.

-Disculpen la demora, pero tuvimos una reunión con el Director-. Continuó Draco. -Seguramente ustedes están ansiosos por escuchar lo que tenemos para decirles sobre la guerra y el ataque de Voldemort…

Varias personas dieron un respingo. El mismo Draco estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo demostró. Había querido decir Señor de las Tinieblas...Tal vez Harry estaba influenciándolo...Y, como sintiendo la vacilación del rubio, Harry voló hacia adelante y se paró apenas frente a Draco, llamando la atención hacia él. Puede que no tuviera la misma postura segura y poderosa de Draco, pero su demostración casual de fortaleza mágica y su pasión carismática lo hacían un orador igualmente intenso.

-No podemos permitirnos retroceder ante ese nombre-. Dijo, con seriedad y con una mirada ardiente y apasionada. -La guerra ya no es algo que vendrá algún día en el futuro. ¡Está pasando hoy! ¿Y cómo haremos para protegernos a nosotros mismos, a nuestros amigos y a nuestro mundo si no podemos siquiera escuchar el nombre de Voldemort? ¿Qué haremos cuándo estemos cara a cara con el Señor de las Tinieblas y sus Mortífagos? ¡Porque eso sucederá! Voldemort vendrá aquí, al Colegio, para su batalla final, y todos ustedes que han elegido luchar, que han escogido quedarse, no pueden retroceder ante su nombre, deben aceptar que Voldemort es una realidad y que quiere destruirnos a todos. Deben dejar sus miedos a un lado si quieren vencerlo.

Observando las pálidas caras de muchos de los que estaban en la habitación, Draco decidió que era mejor que retomara el frente. -La batalla se acerca, pero no será enseguida. Voldemort sigue preparándose, y nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo. Es por eso que queremos hablarles; queremos entrenarnos con ustedes, para asegurarnos de que tendremos chances de sobrevivir. Sé que todos ustedes fueron a Hogsmeade a pelear junto a nosotros, pero eso no los obliga a permanecer en la primera línea. Madam Pomfrey ofrece la posibilidad de tomar un rápido curso de Primeros Auxilios; la capacidad de proveer cuidados médicos es tan importante como luchar contra los Mortífagos. Así que, si alguno de ustedes está interesado en ese curso, no duden ni se avergüencen.

-Yo sé que estaría contento si alguien pudiera arreglarme-. Bromeó Harry, lanzando una sonrisa torcida. Varios rieron.

Draco sonrió a su compañero, antes de volver su atención al resto. -Muy bien, entonces, ¿quiénes se sienten más cómodos curándonos durante y después de la batalla? Adelántense, tenemos unos horarios para ustedes.

Sólo cinco estudiantes se adelantaron: un Gryffindor, Dennis Creevey (quien explicó, riendo, que mejor tomaba la ruta de la medicina, pues no creía que los profesores le permitieran pelear, siendo sólo un alumno de tercer año), las Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood y Padma Patil; una Hufflepuff, Susan Bones; y sorpresivamente, un Slytherin, Gregory Goyle. Harry sonrió y le alcanzó los horarios de Madam Pomfrey; ellos los tomaron y se retiraron. Las primeras clases empezaban en cinco minutos.

-Bien. Asumo que esto significa que el resto de ustedes planea quedarse con los Profesores?- Preguntó Harry. Un rugido de asentimiento le llegó a sus oídos. -Muy bien. Los que formaban parte del ED, por favor, retomen sus grupos. Los que no estaban el el ED, por favor, adelántense para que podamos encontrarles el lugar que les conviene a cada uno.

Hermione le había dado a Harry, un resumen de lo que el ED había hecho y de cómo iba, ya que él no podía recordarlo por sí mismo. Aparentemente habían separado a los miembros en grupos, basados en el nivel de poder mágico y de conocimiento, -no tenía nada que ver con las Casas ni las edades-. A Harry a Draco les pareció la mejor manera, por lo que decidieron seguir entrenándolos en esos grupos.

Descubrieron que sólo cuatro alumnos de los que pelearon en Hogsmeade habían sido llamados a sus hogares: Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Marietta Edgecombe, y Hannah Abbott. Considerando a los que fueron a prepararse con Madam Pomfrey, Harry y Draco se quedaron con veintidos soldados de Hogwarts, deseosos y listos para luchar. Al final, los dividieron en tres grupos. Los menos avanzados eran cinco: dos Gryffindor –el alumno de quinto año, Colin Creevey y la de sexto año, Parvati Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, de sexto año; un Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein; y una Slytherin de sexto año, Daphne Greengrass.

El grupo del medio estaba compuesto por ocho: cuatro Gryffindor –Ginny Weasley, quinto año; Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom, de sexto año, el alumno de séptimo año, Geoffrey Hooper. Un Hufflepuff de sexto año, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Dos Ravenclaw, del sexto año, Terry Boot y Michael Corner; y un Slytherin de sexto año, Vincent Crabbe.

En el grupo avanzado, había tres Gryffindor: del sexto año, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, y del séptimo año, Vicky Frobisher; una Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, de séptimo año; un Hufflepuff de séptimo año, Zacharias Smith; y dos Slytherins; del sexto año, Pansy Parkinson, y del séptimo, Terence Higgs.

Harry y Draco pasaron dos horas yendo de grupo en grupo, enseñándoles cuantos hechizos de duelo y cuanta barrera dominaban. Después de esas dos horas, hicieron que la habitación levantara dos muros, para dividirse en tercios iguales; luego, cada grupo se ubicó en una porción de la habitación para sostener un ejercicio de guerra. Las reglas eran simples: cada hombre defendiéndose por sí solo. Draco y Harry alternaban, uniéndose a la batalla. Usualmente, el grupo se aliaba contra ellos, porque solos no tenían ninguna oportunidad -ellos venían practicando duelo con Dumbledore desde hacía semanas, y Harry era demasiado poderoso-. El ejercicio duró una hora y media.

-Lo hicieron muy bien, el día de hoy-. Les dijo Draco, una vez que los muros desaparecieron. -Sé que todos están cansados y hambrientos, y la última cosa en que quieren pensar es en tener que volver aquí y comenzar otra vez, pero no podemos perder tiempo. Creo que todos ustedes saben por qué. Así que, Harry y yo regresaremos mañana a las diez, y aquí los esperaremos a todos.

Obtuvo cansadas inclinaciones como respuestas, y se retiraron, arrastrando los pies y masajeándose los magullones. Varios deberían pasar por la Enfermería, pero el pequeño moreno se las había arreglado para sanar los cortes y los huesos rotos con una ola de puro poder mágico.

Harry miró a Draco y sonrió ampliamente; la trenza del rubio ya no parecía perfecta, y sus ropas estaban desarregladas, pero nunca había lucido más podeoso, con sus mejillas arreboladas por el ejercicio y los ojos aguzados por su inteligencia. Draco le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa le iluminó la cara. Riendo, Harry voló a los brazos del rubio.

-¿Y eso, por qué?- Preguntó, abrazando con fuerza a su amor, contra el pecho.

-Estuviste grandioso hoy-. Harry retrocedió apenas, para mirar a Draco a los ojos. Seguía suspendido en el aire -rara vez no lo hacía-, lo que lo dejaba exactamente al mismo nivel que el rubio. -Te amo, Ray.

La respiración se le cortó a Draco, una ola de cariño sincero y alegría sin doblez lo invadió; por un momento observó los ojos de Harry, brillantes como gemas, y se inclinó para besarlo. Harry ahogó una suave exclamación y sus labios se amoldaron, cálidos. Eufórico por lo sucedido en el día y por tener a Harry entre sus brazos, Draco se atrevió a lamer el interior de la boca de su amor. Harry se derritió contra su cuerpo y su propia lengua rozó la de Draco.

El corazón de Draco dio un salto antes de galopar en su pecho; envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y se encorvó hacia adelante, con una mano le recorrió la piel delicada de la nuca y subió a su cabello. Harry le respondió enroscando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Se quedaron así, las bocas moviéndose ardientemente y las lenguas danzando, porque Harry imitaba cada movimiento de Draco. Ambos sintieron que se endurecían y se apartaron, gimiendo y jadeando.

-Creo que debemos detenernos-. Jadeó Draco, mirando fija y ávidamente los labios húmedos e hinchados de Harry; el cabello negrísimo ya estaba desarreglado y los ojos ardían de excitación y amor. Lucía deslumbrante.

Harry suspiró y bajó la cabeza, besó profundamente al rubio y bajó las piernas, flotando hasta el suelo. Ahora debía levantar la cabeza para mirar a su novio. Hizo pucheros.

Draco rió y lo empujó, bromeando. -¡Vamos! Severus debe estar preguntándose dónde estamos-. Luego sonrió irónicamente, acomodándose los pantalones. -Y me vendría bien una agradable y larga ducha.

-¡Ey!- Rió, Harry. -¡Tú fuiste el que quiso detenerse!- No era completamente ignorante; sabía lo que era masturbarse. No lo había hecho nunca, siempre demasiado estresado con su vida, pero había sorprendido a los chicos en las duchas de Gryffindor, haciéndolo, unas cuantas veces. Tal vez debería intentarlo, más tarde, porque Draco parecía no querer hacer mucho más con él.

-Ya verás si digo eso otra vez-. Amenazó Draco, en broma. Por suerte, ignoraba los pensamientos de Harry, mientras caminaban juntos hacia las mazmorras, si no, le hubiese enseñado a su pequeño amor, exactamente qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo.

xxxxxxxxx…

Al final del pasillo, en la sala común de Slytherin, Pansy se encontraba en una esquina aislada, con Vince y Greg. La chica rubia tenía las rodillas contra el pecho, en un gesto de vulnerabilidad inusual. Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada: sabían lo que se venía. Pansy levantó la vista hacia ellos, con el rostro tenso.

-¿Vieron cómo se tratan?- Preguntó, suavemente. -Eso va más allá de un trato de hermanos, o de mejores amigos...Yo creo que el hechizo los está influenciando...Tiene que ser eso...no hay otra explicación.

-Pans, él luce feliz como no lo hemos visto en mucho tiempo-. Dijo Greg, cuidadosamente.

-Sí, pero el hechizo puede ser la causa, ¿verdad?- Espetó ella. -¿Alguna vez alguien oyó que un encantamiento haga infeliz a alguien? Nosotros tres conocemos a Dray mejor que nadie, y él querría algo real y no una imitación barata; si ese hechizo es lo que lo está uniendo a Potter, tenemos que hacer algo.

-Su madre ha estado con él todo el tiempo-. Protestó Greg. -Ella y el Profesor Snape hubiesen interferido si el hechizo interviniese con la libre voluntad de Draco.

-Tal vez-. Pansy frunció el ceño. -Pero, ¿y si no lo hicieron? ¿Qué mal haríamos en recordarle quiénes somos nosotros y cuál es su lugar de pertenencia?

-¿Contigo, quieres decir?- Susurró Greg. Pansy ahogó un grito, asombrada por lo que acababa de decirle. Hasta los ojos de Vince se agrandaron por la sorpresa. -Mira, Pans, no quise lastimarte, pero hace tiempo que veo que tú sigues queriendo a Draco como novio, aunque él rompió contigo. ¿Estás segura de que esto no se debe a tus celos?

Pansy se paró de un salto. -¡Draco Malfoy es mi mejor amigo! Creo que sabría si le gusta el sexo opuesto, ¡él me amaba! ¡Si no fuese por ese estúpido compromiso, estaríamos juntos! Ahora que su padre no es un problema, estoy segura de que estaba planeando admitir sus sentimientos, pero con todo lo que sucedió no pudo hacerlo.

-Draco no deja que nada se interponga entre él y lo que quiere, hubiese continuado la relación en secreto si realmente lo hubiese querido-. Discutió Greg, con brutalidad. -Pans, piensa con la cabeza, has estado reaccionando con tus emociones desde que el hechizo provocó que Draco fuera chico otra vez. Necesitas ver lo que tienes delante de los ojos y enfrentar la situación.

-¡Yo soy más Slytherin de lo que tú jamás serás, Gregory Goyle!- Chilló Pansy. -¡Yo no seré engañada por ese hechizo, como tú! ¡Yo sé lo que pasa y voy a actuar para volver a traer a Draco a nuestro lado!

Pansy salió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas hecha una tromba. Vince la observó con ojos atribulados; estaba alterado; primero Draco, ahora Pansy. Volvió su mirada traicionada a Greg, pero su amigo sólo sacudió la cabeza. -¿Tenías que hacer eso?- Preguntó, furioso.

-Trataba de protegerla-. Contestó Greg con una mirada de enojo similar.

-La acusaste de actuar movida por los celos-. Gruñó Vince. -¿Estás seguro de que tú no estás haciendo lo mismo? Yo no sabía que Pansy seguía sintiendo cosas por Draco, pero sí sé que tú sientes cosas por Pansy desde hace casi dos años.

Greg miró fijamente a su amigo. Vince se sintió cien veces peor, cuando la única respuesta fue darse vuelta y salir, sin decirle una palabra. Dejándose caer en la silla, Vince miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Odiaba estar solo. Suspiró profundamente, deando que Draco estuviera allí; él sabría qué hacer.

xxxxxxxxxx…

Los chicos despertaron alrededor de las siete de la mañana; tomaron un desayuno rápido y Draco se dedicó a atender los negocios de los Malfoy mientras Harry se sometía a los controles de Madam Pomfrey. Harry retornó con buenas noticias: había ganado otras cuatro libras. Remus sugirió celebrar con torta de chocolate y Draco aceptó la idea rápidamente. Severus hizo una mueca desdeñosa, pero al final, aceptó una porción. Sin embargo, por culpa de la torta, otra vez llegarían tarde al entrenamiento del ED.

Draco corrió por el pasillo con la túnica abierta y flameando detrás, revelando los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo. Harry volaba, trá él, sonriendo ampliamente; siempre había amado la sensación de volar. Aunque, en ese momento, estaba particularmente interesado en ver cómo la trenza de Draco, que le llegaba a la cintura, se mecía como una cola de gato cuando el rubio corría. De repente, le surgió una imagen suya, acostado en una cama, con ese cabello desatado, cayendo alrededor como una cascada luminosa, mientras Draco se inclinaba para besarlo apasionadamente, con una mirada brillante. Sintió que la cara se le ponía roja; Draco lo miró por sobre el hombro, sonriendo satisfecho al sentir la súbita ola de atracción y vergüenza.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- Dijo, arrastrando las palabras, cuando Harry se puso a su lado. El pequeño enrojeció aún más, pero sonrió. -Sólo estaba pensando.

-Me imaginé-. Draco sonrió con picardía. -Sé que soy precioso, pero ¿podrías concentrarte que ya estamos aquí?

-Muy bien-. Harry se encogió de hombros y sus ojos se entrecerraron, traviesos. -Supongo que tendré que mostrarte lo que estaba pensando, ya que no tengo tiempo para contártelo-. Diciendo esto, proyectó una visión de sí mismo, desparramado en una cama, vestido, con las manos enredadas en el cabello de Draco y el rubio inclinándose a lamerle el cuello.

-¡Harry!- Gritó Draco, e inmediatamente el deseo lo invadió y su cuerpo reaccionó a la imagen que Harry había proyectado en su mente.

Harry rió, volando hacia la habitación. Draco sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo; se alegraba de que Harry se sintiera tan cómodo con él y le demostrara semejante pasión; de otro modo, no sería Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxx…

Trabajaron duro durante tres horas, antes de hacer una pausa. Ambos, Draco y Harry tomaban muy en serio el entrenamiento, y no permitían ninguna tontería ni flojera. Afortunadamente, todos entendían la importancia de concentrarse y no causaban problemas. Eso fue hasta que tomaron un breve recreo de media hora y los elfos domésticos les sirvieron un refrigerio. Harry y Draco se sentaron a un lado, con Ron, Hermione, Vince, y Pansy. Se turnaban para contar historias graciosas, hasta que Pansy comenzó a describir un momento vergonzoso cuando ella salía con Draco. Los demás lo encontraron muy gracioso, pero Harry se enojaba más y más. Rápidamente, Draco trató de intervenir, sintiéndose profundamente molesto y casi avergonzado por sus actos, aunque sabía que no debería, pues en ese momento no había estado junto a Harry.

-No creo que esto sea apropiado-. Dijo, enojado.

Pansy se rió y hasta tuvo la osadía de lanzarle un encantamiento silenciador. -¡Aflójate, Dray! ¡Es una buena historia! Entonces, ahí estábamos, en su cama, besándonos como si se acabara el mundo, cuando entró Theo. Explotó coléricamente, diciendo que estábamos contaminando la habitación. Draco apenas lo miró y dijo: 'No te pongas celoso, Nott, la pubertad llega tarde para algunos de nosotros. Estoy seguro de que llegará también para ti.' Theo estaba tan colorado, ¡creí que explotaría!

Ella rió con los otros, y le tomó un rato poder continuar. -Pero ni se compara con lo que parecía cuando Draco giró y siguió besándome. Nott salió del cuarto y al día siguiente sometió a votación la expulsión de Draco del dormitorio. Así fue como Draco terminó en el mío, pero de todos modos íbamos a seguir con nuestros besos. ¡Draco vivió en el dormitorio de las chicas por una semana; a mitad de esa semana, rompimos y él pasó a besar a Daphne, pero después rompió con ella y pasó a la siguiente conquista!

-¿Así que por eso te llaman el Príncipe de Slytherin, Malfoy? ¿Tenías un harem?- Rió Ron.

-Difícilmente mi vida amorosa sea asunto de ninguno de ustedes-. Rugió Draco, arreglándoselas, finalmente, para acabar con el hechizo.

-De veras-. Presionó Ron. -¿Estuviste con todas las chicas de Slytherin? ¿Snape no intentó evitarlo?

-Basta, Ron-. Siseó Hermione, viendo las lágrimas en los ojos de Harry.

-¡Daphne fue la última chica que besé! ¡Y tenía sólo trece años!- Gritó Draco, ruborizado. Se volvió hacia Harry, incapaz de soportar los celos y el dolor que sentía en el pecho. -Bebé, tú sabes que no las amaba; y realmente no te conocía entonces.

Allí fue el turno de Ron de ponerse colorado. -¿Y eso que significa? ¡Y no lo llames bebé! ¡Cómo si a él le importara!

-¡Ron!- Valientemente, Hermione trató de hacerlo callar.

-No. Está bien-. Harry negó firmemente con la cabeza. Sus celos continuaban hirviendo, pero ahora lo que más sentía era un temor nervioso. -Yo quise decírselo a ustedes, y ahora es un buen momento-. Respiró hondo y miró a Draco, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. El rubio le devolvió la mirada, inexpresivamente, era su decisión. Harry se mordió el labio y enfrentó a sus amigos. -Ray y yo…estamos juntos… yo… yo lo amo.

Un silencio mortal descendió entre ellos por medio minuto, antes de que Pansy y Ron gritaran, a un tiempo, a ambos chicos. -¿Tú eres gay?

-Sí-. Respondió Draco, simplemente.

Harry apenas asintió a Ron, estirando una mano y tomando la mano de Draco, como respuesta.

-Muy bien-. Dijo Ron, desesperadamente. -Muy bien. Creo que puedo manejarlo...eventualmente...pero ¿Malfoy? ¡Tienes que estar bromenado, Harry! ¡Tienes que recordar cómo es él! ¡Yo no sé qué es lo que está tramando, pero no debe ser nada bueno!

-¡Tú no tienes idea de quién soy yo ni de cuáles son mis intenciones!- Espetó Draco, con los ojos relampagueando peligrosamente. -Yo amo a Harry. Soy consciente de que fuí un seguidor sin cerebro de mi padre, pero eso ha cambiado, he crecido. ¡Harry lo sabe y él me conoce mejor de lo que tú jamás podrás!

-¡Pero, Dray!- Pansy palideció. -Tú no puedes ser...tú eres Lord Malfoy… ¡Debes tener un heredero!

-Puedo elegir a uno de mis tantos primos, entrenarlo y criarlo como mi heredero-. Respondió, fríamente.

-¿Por eso es que rompiste conmigo y con Daphne? ¿Por eso no saliste con nadie más?- Ella negó con la cabeza. -Tú dijiste que era porque tu padre te había hecho comprometer con alguien y que no querías deshonrar ese contrato con otras relaciones.

-¡Ja! ¿ves?- Gritó Ron, triunfante. -¡Te está usando, Harry!

-¡Jamás lo haría!- Rugió Draco.

-Pero, no niegas el compromiso, ¿verdad?- Gritó Ron.

-¡Yo no estoy comprometido! Le mentí para que no creyera que la detestaba o algo así. ¡Ella seguía siendo mi amiga y yo no quería arruinar eso!

-Per...pero tú me besaste...al final de quinto año...yo pensé que ...tal vez...tú seguías...que me amabas-. Susurró Pansy, con lágrimas en los ojos. -Yo nunca dejé de amarte, Dray.

-Yo estaba...consternado, y tú estabas...alterada-. Le recordó Draco. -Discúlpame si te hice pensar otra cosa.

-Pero, Dray…- Ella se adelantó y le tomó las manos, suplicante.

-Pans, eres mi mejor amiga, eres como una hermana para mi-. Dijo Draco, quitando sus manos. -Por favor, no hagas esto. Eres una Slytherin y estás en público. Este no es el momento.

Ella retrocedió como si la hubiese abofeteado. El grupo observó cómo Pansy se levantó y salió de la sala, con la cabeza en alto. Draco se volvió hacia Harry y lo halló mirando al piso; intentó tomar una de sus manos, pero Ron lo empujó a un lado. Draco no estaba preparado y cayó; pero fue sostenido por el aire. Harry se interpuso, de pie, con los puños cerrados con furia a los lados, entre Draco y sus amigos.

-¡Harry!- Hermione exclamó, asustada por esa mirada iracunda.

-Jamás vuelvas a tocar a Draco, Ron-. Gruñó. -Comprendo que estés sorprendido, pero tú no has estado aquí estos últimos dos meses. No tienes idea de lo que ha sido para mi o para Draco. Para nosotros, es como si hubiésemos estado juntos durante años. La gente cambia, yo he cambiado. Aún quiero ser tu amigo, pero Draco no va a ir a ninguna parte. Yo lo amo y estamos juntos. Por favor, acéptalo o márchate.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándolo con la boca abierta. ¿Realmente, su mejor amigo acababa de decírles que él elegiría a Draco Malfoy, justo a él, por sobre ellos, si lo presionaban? Hermione había querido comprender la situación, pero ésto no parecía posible. Su Harry, jamás les hubiese dicho algo así ni a ella ni a Ron. Enfurecido, Ron se puso tan rojo que parecía púrpura, y con un rugido inarticulado, se levantó mandando la silla al aire, y salió de la habitación. Hermione lo siguió lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Harry.

-Bebé…- Draco se adelantó y atrajo a Harry a su regazo. El moreno se acurrucó contra su pecho. No lloraba, pero el equivalente emocional fluía del pequeño adolescente. Draco lo abrazaba, sin decir nada; sabía que no había nada que pudiera decirle para arreglar las cosas. La tristeza se debilitó, pero no desapareció, conforme pasaban los minutos. Eventualmente, Harry se enderezó.

-Tenemos que volver a entrenar-. Dijo, en voz alta.

Draco asintió. Harry se levantó y caminó hacia los otros estudiantes, pidiéndoles que armen los grupos nuevamente. Draco lo siguió, suspirando; el día había empezado tan bien...Maldita Pansy. Vince le apretó el hombro, como muestra de apoyo y Draco le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud. Harry tenía razón. Tenían cosas que hacer. Enderezó la espalda y volvió al trabajo.

xxxxxxxxxxx…

Trabajaron hasta quedar exhaustos. Draco debió cargar a Harry hasta las habitaciones. A Severus no le gustó nada y prometió que él o Remus los supervisarían, de ahora en adelante. Draco no discutió. Acostó a Harry y trepó a la otra cama. Su último pensamiento fue que no estaba seguro si deberían hablar o no de lo que había pasado con Pansy cuando se levanten.

No lo hicieron.

Harry despertó tarde, desayunó rápidamente antes de que fueran al entrenamiento, con Remus. Ron, Hermione, y Pansy estaban de vuelta, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada a nadie, excepto las palabras de los encantamientos. Draco trató de captar la atención de Harry cuando se detuvieron para almorzar, pero el moreno estaba enfrascado en una entusiasta conversación con Remus. Draco sabía, por las emociones de Harry, que su amor lo evitaba a propósito. Realmente eso lo alteraba, pero, ¿qué podía hacer si Harry no estaba listo para hablar?

Remus hizo que Harry tomara varios descansos y que los elfos domésticos le trajeran comida constantemente. A Draco le complacía ver que Harry no luchaba contra eso sino que se sometía mansamente a las atenciones. Hicieron muchísimo y terminaron temprano. Todos estaban demasiado cansados como para continuar.

Draco decidió hacer el sábado medio día de entrenamiento, iban a encontrarse después del almuerzo, para que todos pudieran dormir hasta tarde y relajarse. No sería nada bueno que todos anduvieran por los suelos y no pudieran luchar cuando llegue Voldemort.

Severus iba a venir a ayudar, pero debió ocuparse en reuniones con el Director, el Ministro y tres Aurores. No había signos de movimiento de Voldemort. Continuaba escondido en el antiguo Ministerio. La lista de objetos mágicos dejados, crecía día a día, a medida que los oficiales del Ministerio descubrían qué se había salvado y qué fue dejado atrás. Tardarían lo suficiente como para no saber qué sería usado en la batalla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…

-Bebé, necesitamos hablar-. Dijo Draco, con seriedad, cuando Harry entró al cuarto, después de ducharse.

-Estoy cansado-. Murmuró, subiendo a su cama y dándole la espalda a Draco.

-Harry…- Dijo Draco, enojado. -Esto no es justo.

-Por favor, Ray. Ahora no-. Susurró Harry, y una ola de resignación y fatiga recorrió la conexión que compartían. -En verdad, estoy cansado.

-Mañana-. Respondió Draco, firmemente; pero no obtuvo respuesta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…

-¡No es que no confíe en él!- Gritó Ron.

-¡Bueno, a mi me parece que es así, exactamente como suena!- Respondió Ginny, gritando también.

-¡Silencio!- Neville les lanzó el encantamiento a los dos; ellos se volvieron hacia él con miradas asesinas y él los ignoró. -Miren, esto no resuelve nada. Me gustaría dejar asentado que ustedes estaban trabajando bien con Draco durante el entrenamiento, y cuando se sentaron juntos, todos reían y se estaban llevando bien, hasta que Parkinson abrió la boca. Harry les contó que está enamorado y ustedes reaccionaron mal, insultando a la persona que ama. Ya sea por el hechizo o no, esa no fue la mejor reacción. Por supuesto que iba a contestarles poniéndose a la defensiva. Como tú harías si alguien insultara a Hermione, sin importar si fuese un amigo o no. Creo que deberían disculparse con él y preguntarle si él considera que se trata del hechizo o no. Y si él no piensa que se trata del hechizo, entonces va a pensarlo; y si ya lo ha pensado, entonces tal vez ustedes aprendan algo.

-Neville tiene razón, Ron-. Dijo Hermione. -Me sorpendió y me sentí herida cuando Harry dijo que dejaría de ser amigo nuestro, pero ahora que lo pienso, tú empujaste a Malfoy y lo insultaste; y tú sabes lo protector que es Harry con las personas que le importan. Y además, sostuvo que si podíamos aceptar a Malfoy, continuaría siendo nuestro amigo.

-Hasta ahora, Malfoy ha sido bueno-. Agregó Neville. -Se puso en riesgo para ayudar a Harry, por eso está en la situación en la que está; así que es posible que haya cambiado. Sabemos por lo que ha pasado Harry, pero Draco también lo ha experimentado y ha estado allí en cada paso. En verdad, eso puede construir un vínculo entre dos personas. Tenemos que estar preparados para ello.

-Finite-. Hermione se dirigió a los dos pelirrojos que parecían más tranquilos y capaces de pensar más claramente.

-Sigo pensando que es enfermizo-. Dijo Ron, con petulancia.

-¿Y...?- Ginny golpeó el piso con su zapato, en advertencia.

-Pero voy a tratar de hablar con él, sin explotar-. Dijo, entre dientes. Hermione sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y le tomó la mano a Neville. -Vamos, Nev. No quiero que se me pegue la ignorancia de mi hermano.

-¡Mocosa!- Gritó, detrás de ella, pero Hermione lo distrajo con una pregunta sobre Quidditch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…

-¿Dónde está Harry?- Preguntó Draco, entrando a la cocina, para desayunar y encontrando sólo a Severus y a Remus en la mesa.

-Quiso comer en la sala común de Gryffindor-. Respondió Severus. Draco gruñó.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Remus, preocupado.

-A buscarlo-. Dijo Draco, por sobre el hombro, cerrando la puerta, trás de sí, con un portazo. Severus elevó una ceja, como pregunta, dirigida a Remus.

-Creo que están peleados-. Respondió el hombre lobo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué causa?- Demandó Severus, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no notarlo. Harry parecía mucho más fuerte, y lo era, pero cualquier fractura en su relación con Draco, podía derrumbarlo psicológicamente.

-No estoy seguro-. Remus negó con la cabeza. -Pero creo que deberíamos esperar hasta esta noche para intervenir.

Severus lo miró. -Muy bien, esperaremos.

-Gracias, Severus-. El Lobo sonrió.


	28. Capítulo XXIV

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

**Capítulo 24**

Draco sabía muy bien que Harry no estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, porque podía sentir que seguía alterado por lo que había pasado con Ron y Hermione. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en las emociones oscuras y revueltas del pequeño, y las siguió hasta su fuente. Casi media hora más tarde, se halló llegando al techo de la Torre de Astronomía, jadeando, después de haber trepado, por lo menos, doscientos escalones.

El cielo de finales de noviembre estaba lleno de finas nubes grises. La luz del sol se sentía débil y difícilmente acarreaba algo de calidez. Hacía mucho frío, pero podría haber sido peor si hubiese algún tipo de brisa. Draco se alegró porque tenía puesto su sweater verde oscuro, pero aún así, tuvo que hechizar su ropa con un encantamiento calentador. Estaba seguro de que Harry ni se había molestado en realizarlo sobre su ropa, y rápidamente se acercó a su amor para hacerlo él mismo.

El pequeño moreno estaba parado junto a la pared -que le llegaba a la cintura-, con la mirada fija sobre los terrenos del colegio y los brazos alrededor del pecho, como si el sweater blanco que tenía puesto fuese una chaqueta; además, usaba unos pantalones negros finos y unas zapatillas de tenis que no servían demasiado para mantener calientes sus pies. Draco se arrodilló y golpeó los zapatos con su varita, luego hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y el sweater. Harry no se volvió hasta que Draco terminó, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos lucieron tensos, detrás de los lentes.

-No quise hablar donde pudieran oírnos-. Respondió Harry, con suavidad, a la pregunta que Draco no había verbalizado.

-No entiendo por qué estás tan alterado-. Draco respondió con la misma gentileza. –Nunca me importó Pansy, ni nadie más, del mismo modo en que tú me importas; y, ciertamente, nunca besaría a otra persona ahora que estamos juntos.

-Ya lo sé-. Harry volvió a mirar hacia los terrenos del colegio. –Pero ese no es el problema, Ray.

-¿Y entonces, cuál es?- Draco lo miró enojado, con la sensación de que no iba a gustarle nada para dónde se encaminaba esto.

-¿Y si tú realmente no me amas como crees? Quiero decir, ¿por qué me amarías?- Harry rió autodespreciativamente. -¿Y si sólo es el hechizo?

-Bebé, mi amor por ti no tiene nada que ver con el hechizo.

-Sólo tenemos catorce años. ¿Cómo sabes lo que es amar?- Preguntó Harry, volviéndose a mirarlo. –Puede ser sólo consecuencia de las hormonas o algo así, exagerado por el hechizo.

-Estás equivocado-. Dijo Draco, fríamente. Odiaba que Harry dudara de él. –En primer lugar, realmente no tenemos catorce años. En febrero cumpliré diecisiete, y recuerdo algunas cosas de mis dieciséis. En tu caso, tú sí tienes catorce, así que tal vez, _tú_ sólo estés entusiasmado _conmigo_…- Levantó una mano cuando Harry abrió la boca; no sabía si quería protestar o no, pero aún no había terminado. -…pero lo dudo. Puede que físicamente tengas catorce, pero hemos pasado por mucho más que cualquier chico de catorce años normal. De hecho, antes del hechizo, ya eras más maduro que los chicos de tu edad y si les agregamos las últimas nueve semanas a tus experiencias anteriores, has madurado aún más.

-Yo te amo, Draco. Si no te amara, creo que mis recuerdos de cómo eras antes de que todo esto pasara, hubiesen sido suficientes para matar mis sentimientos-. Dijo Harry, levantando la vista y suplicándole con la mirada que lo entendiera. -¿Pero por qué me amarías tú? Tú no tienes motivo, excepto por el hechizo. Tú me estabas ayudando y es por mi culpa que terminaste metido en este desastre de la edad. Pero yo no hice nada por ti, y recuerdo que tú me odiabas mucho. Yo no he cambiado.

-Pero yo sí he cambiado-. Apuntó Draco. –Y este que soy ahora, te ama-. Suspiró y jugueteó con su trenza, mientras miraba fíjamente el lago. Sabía que tendría que hablarle claro para que Harry le creyera. –Yo no entendía, realmente, quién eras tú. No estaba preparado para hacerlo, porque comprender lo que tú significabas, hubiese sido darme cuenta de lo equivocados que eran mis creencias y percepciones, y...eso era algo muy, muy difícil para mi. Ya hablamos de lo que yo creo y cómo me siento con esas cosas ahora, pero nunca te expliqué lo que sucedió en verdad. Realmente, no lo supe hasta el último crecimiento, mis recuerdos eran muy vagos y esquivos; pero ahora recuerdo lo más importante, supongo-. Respiró hondo. Harry lo escuchaba con avidez. –Estaba furioso por el arresto de Lucius; me parecía algo imposible, porque yo pensaba que él era invencible, perfecto, todo lo que se suponía que yo debía ser. Busqué a mi madre y le demandé que me dijera qué íbamos a hacer y ella me golpeó. Me golpeó fuerte. Nunca antes me había golpeado; ella siempre me mimó y me adoró de pequeño; me enseñó a cantar y a cuidar el jardín. Me enseñó a ser un Malfoy, pero también me enseñó a ser clemente. Cuando Lucius me alejó de ella y me tomó bajo su ala, me olvidé de todo eso. Ocasionalmente, él me lanzaba hechizos dolorosos, si yo hacía algo muy vergonzoso o equivocado, pero ninguno de los dos me tocaron con violencia, nunca. Así que, el cachetazo de mi madre me paralizó. Me habló lentamente y con calma; sabía que lo que iba a hacer era increíblemente duro y que me lastimaría; además no estaba segura de que yo no quisiera seguir el camino que mi padre había trazado, aún sabiendo la verdad. Tenía sólo una oportunidad, y debía aprovecharla bien. Me llevó a las mazmorras, para que viera la verdad brutal, desnuda y sin atenuantes.

Yo sabía que teníamos mazmorras, Lucius bajaba allí, a veces, pero a mi nunca me lo habían permitido. Mi madre activó una esfera grabadora, escondida en la pared. Supongo que a Lucius le gustaba volver a mirar las cosas que hacía...Lo que ví allí…Harry, fue tan malo como nuestra visión de Halloween. Vomité. En ese momento, él era todo para mi, y verlo torturar por placer...Y era muy bueno con eso, Harry-.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza; le alegró que Harry le tomara la mano. La calidez de la simpatía y el respeto provenientes del pequeño quebró el hielo de su pecho. -Mi madre me explicó las opciones que me quedaban, después de mostrarme la verdad sobre mi padre; podía elegir entre continuar con el mismo camino o cambiarlo. Honestamente, consideré seguirlo, porque lo opuesto me parecía terrible. Pero sabía que no podría...no podría hacer lo que mi padre había hecho; no era lo suficientemente fuerte para torturar a nadie de ese modo. Acepté la mano que me tendió mi madre y mi mundo entero cambió.

Fuimos juntos al Ministerio y entregamos la esfera, exigiendo que Lucius permaneciera encerrado para siempre. Yo debía hacerme cargo de los negocios y cortar las conexiones oscuras. Cada minuto de cada día, tuve que luchar contra los reflejos y los hábitos, debí cuestionarme mis razones y pelear contra las expectativas de mi padre y de todos los demás en el mundo mágico.

Papá, -bueno, entonces era sólo Severus para mi-, él iba a verme y a hablar conmigo cada vez que mi semana se tornaba tan mala que no lograba dormir nada. Me contó sus experiencias con los Mortífagos y reforzó mi decisión de permanecer limpio. Así fue que cambié y me rehice; tuve que deshacerme de todo lo que pensaba y en lo que me había convertido. Me sentí morir-. Miró a Harry a los ojos. –Quise ayudarte, quise hacer algo por el mundo mágico; quise probarme a mi mismo, de una vez por todas, que era capaz de ser otra persona, y no otro Lucius. Tú estabas tan lastimado que elegí ayudarte, porque tú eres la esperanza de este mundo, y yo sabía que si podía ayudarte, si podía interesarme honestamente por tu bienestar, entonces habría esperanza para mi.

-Ay, Ray…- Harry se mordió el labio, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sé que parece que lo único que me importaba era lo que tú defendías; pero en ese momento aún no te conocía bien. Ahora que te conozco, puedo decirte honestamente que te amo. No tiene nada que ver con lo que tú significas para el mundo. Si fueras muggle, Harry, aún así te amaría-. Sonrió irónicamente. -Tendría algunos problemas serios que considerar, pero te amaría.

-¿Por qué?- Harry sacudió la cabeza; se sentía desgarrado por dentro; quería creer en Draco y de igual modo, no se creía capaz de hacerlo.

-No tienes idea de lo bello que eres-. Respondió Draco, con solemnidad. -Vives hacia adentro y no puedes ver cuán valioso eres. Tu familia te ha lastimado terríblemente, y aún así te preocupan los demás. Creíste en la bondad de tus padres, a pesar de que te dijeron que fueron malas personas, y los has defendido, aunque no estaban presentes. Aceptaste ser quién eres y lo que significas para el mundo mágico, casi inmediatamente. Das tu mejor esfuerzo en cada circunstancia, y estás _vivo_, Harry.

Estás tan lleno de pasión y emoción, mucho más que otras personas. Dejas que el mundo te toque de una manera que la mayoría de las personas no es capaz de aceptar, y en cambio, tú tocas al mundo. Sé que no eres un santo, ni perfecto; cometes errores, y eso me agrada, porque me gusta que me necesites. Pero también quieres aprender de tus errores, quieres ser cada día mejor. Atesoras cosas simples-. Draco suspiró, se estaba quedando sin palabras, sólo le restaban los sentimientos verdaderos que las inspiraban. -Simplemente, eres hermoso, y te amo. Quiero estar contigo; quiero tenerte y conservarte para mi. Eres mío y no a causa del hechizo; soy yo el que siente todo esto.

Harry lo miró fijamente por todo un largo minuto. Draco contuvo la respiración, mientras sentía -literalmente-, las emociones de Harry y su lucha interior. La balanza se inclinó y Draco tuvo sólo medio segundo para abrir los brazos, antes de que su amor volara hasta ellos. Como antes, Harry envolvió la cintura de Draco con sus piernas y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello. Draco hundió la cara en el cabello de Harry y dejó que el estremecido alivio y el amor del moreno le recorriera cada uno de sus nervios. Las manos y las rodillas le temblaban. Rió.

-Jamás vuelvas a cuestionarme, pendejo-. Rió Draco. -De verdad, puedo llegar a enojarme mucho contigo.

-Nunca más-. Prometió Harry, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. -¡Me hace tan feliz que estés aquí! ¡Trataba de prepararme para cuando tú me dejaras, y era tan horrible! ¡Me hace tan feliz que me ames, porque creo que moriría sin ti, Ray!-

-Entonces, vivirás eternamente-. Murmuró Draco, junto a su boca, antes de besarlo.

Harry se apretó contra su novio con toda la fuerza posible, sus manos subieron y se deslizaron en el cabello de Draco, para evitar que termine el beso. Respirando por la nariz, sus lenguas se rozaron; Draco lamió el techo de la boca de Harry con la punta de la lengua y el moreno gruñó, apretando aún más sus piernas. Draco comenzó a gemir, la sangre se le agolpaba en los oídos y unas sacudidas eléctricas le recorrían los brazos y la columna. Chupó la lengua de Harry y la rozó con sus dientes. Harry embistió contra su abdomen, con un gemido. Aferrándose a su sanidad mental, mientras el deseo de Harry se elevaba más y más, Draco hizo a un lado la cara, apoyando la frente sudorosa sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Deberíamos detenernos-. Jadeó, levantando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su amor. Los ojos de Harry brillaban y Draco sintió que su alma respondía con un hambre doloroso.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Harry, con voz ronca. Sonrió. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se prendía fuego, y la expresión en la mirada de Draco hizo que su corazón se acelerara más. No quería detenerse. Nunca. -Esto se siente tan bien.

Draco gruñó y hundió la cara contra el cuello delgado de su amor. Harry era aún demasiado pequeño y demasiado delgado. Draco temía que si continuaban, pudiera lastimarlo. Y no sólo eso, era consciente de que él sabía más que Harry sobre lo que estaban haciendo, porque él podía aprovechar su conocimiento y experiencia de cuando tenía deciséis años; pero Harry no podía. Draco temía estar aprovechándose y se rehusaba a lastimarlo.

-Ahhh...eso me gusta...- Dijo Harry, jadeando y disfrutando muchísimo el aliento cálido de Draco contra su cuello. Gimió cuando Draco comenzó a besarlo y a chuparlo suavemente, rozándolo apenas con los dientes. -_Me gusssta, ssssí-. _Gimió en Pársel.

Las caderas de Draco respondieron y se tambaleó al oir ese siseo descontrolado. -¡Merlin, Harry!- Miró a la cara al moreno y descubrió los ojos de Harry casi nublados, más allá de la razón. Sintió la obvia necesidad del moreno, presionando con dureza contra su abdomen. Fue allí que notó que Harry se frotaba contra él. Desafortunadamente, su autocontrol era mínimo...y lo perdió. Dejó que sus manos cayeran y aferraran el trasero de Harry para ayudarlo a obtener un contacto más firme. La boca de Draco chupó y mordisqueó el cuello sedoso y la mandíbula.

-_Raaayyy-_ Siseó Harry, con sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer.

Cada músculo del cuerpo de Draco se endureció al escuchar ese siseo. Cuando sus ojos se aclararon, bebió la imagen de Harry: su cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta y los pequeños gruñidos y gemidos que se escapaban por sus labios hinchados. Observó, quemándose vivo de deseo, cómo la cabeza de Harry se inclinaba hacia adelante y esos ojos verdes lo consumían y lo reclamaban. La magia de Harry los inundó a los dos, llenándolos con un zumbido agudo. El cabello de Draco se soltó y cayó alredeor de ambos cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo. Harry lanzó una exclamación de alegría y Draco gritó. Cayeron al suelo, con el cabello de Draco cubriéndolos a ambos como una cascada blanca, haciéndoles cosquillas en la piel sensibilizada de sus cuellos y mejillas. Harry rió, estremeciéndose contra el pecho del rubio.

-Eso fue...intenso…- Draco jadeó; no podía quitar los ojos de Harry, se sentía lánguido y mareado, y sus emociones eran iguales a las de Harry y se mezclaban con ellas tan completamente que no sabía dónde terminaba él y dónde comenzaba Harry.

-_Sssí-._ Harry siseó, aún en Pársel. Draco tembló y giró la cabeza para besarlo profunda y lentamente. Harry culebreó contra él y le devolvió el beso. Se separaron jadeando y sonriendo.

-No sisees a menos que estés preparado para afrontar las consecuencias-. Gruñó Draco, roncamente, con los ojos del color de la plata fundida.

-¿Te excita que hable en Pársel?- Rió Harry. -¡Ni siquiera tuve intención de hablar así! Usualmente necesito ver una serpiente.

-Yo tengo una serpiente que puedo mostrarte-. Bromeó Draco, lascivamente.

Harry le palmeó el hombro y rió. -Creo que ya estamos suficientemente desarreglados, gracias-. Se revolvió, sonrojándose. -Estoy pegoteado-.

-Siéntete libre para quitarte la ropa si te molesta-. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Habla en serio-. Harry lo palmeó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- Draco le dedicó una sonrisa suave y sensual. Harry se puso rojo.

-Tal vez porque es casi la hora del almuerzo y tenemos que cambiarnos, comer y entrenar con el ED-. Apuntó.

-Mmmm…- Draco frotó la nariz contra el cuello de Harry y le encantó que él no se alejara. -Esto me gusta más-. Le lamió lentamente la mandíbula, y el moreno suspiró, derritíendose en sus brazos. Draco giró, acostando a su amor sobre su espalda, cuidadosamente manteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos para no lastimarlo. Se besaron lánguidamente, Harry levantó las manos y enredó sus dedos posesivamente en el cabello de Draco. El rubio levantó la cabeza y sonrió al montoncito de puré en que había convertido a Harry.

-Vamos. No sé tú, pero yo puedo pensar en muchas cosas más suaves que el piso de la Torre de Astronomía para acostarme-. Se levantó, puso un mechón trás una oreja con una mano, y le extendió la otra mano a Harry.

El moreno la aceptó, se levantó, y flotando graciosamente en el aire, abrazó a su novio. -Siento haber dudado de ti, Ray-.

-Bien-. Draco elevó la nariz, altanero; pero el efecto se arruinó porque sus ojos seguían brillantes, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios hinchados.

Harry rió. Draco respondió sonriendo ampliamente; dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, casi a los saltos. Podría bailar, adueñarse del mundo, o reír hasta que se le rompan las costillas de tan feliz que se sentía; le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Las risitas de Harry y sus acrobacias en el aire igualaban su buen humor. Afortunadamente, Draco aún podía pensar con cierta coherencia y antes de llegar a su puerta, condujo a Harry a un lado para tratar de eliminar la mayor parte de la jodida evidencia: realizó algunos encantamientos de limpieza y le pidió a Harry que le trenzara el cabello. El moreno hizo pucheros todo el tiempo y Draco no pudo resistirse: lo besó.

-¡Merlin!- Gruñó Draco, sosteniéndolo. -Tenemos que concentrarnos, no podemos darle motivos de sospecha a Papá o nos va a hacer dormir en distintos cuartos-.

Harry asintió, calmándose, cuando se dio cuenta de esa desagradable posibilidad. Ya era suficientemente difícil dormir en camas separadas; él no podría soportar dormir en habitaciones diferentes. -¿Cómo me veo?

-Delicioso-. Respondió Draco, con seriedad.

Pasaron otros apresurados cinco minutos tratando de acicalarse, hasta que decidieron que mejor no podían lucir y atravesaron el retrato. Remus estaba sentado en un sofá, leyendo, Severus no estaba a la vista. El hombre lobo levantó la mirada cuando ellos entraron y les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, complacido al ver que Harry tomaba la mano de Draco.

-El almuerzo ya está listo-. Se puso de pie para tomar la delantera, pero se quedó quieto y olió el aire.

Harry bajó al suelo, junto a Draco y ambos se quedaron allí, terríblemente sonrojados. No habían pensado en protegerse contra los sentidos de hombre lobo de Remus; distraídos como estaban, sólo habían pensado en su Papá.

Remus entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Ustedes tuvieron sexo?

El rubor de Draco se hizo más pronunciado, pero miró a Remus a los ojos. -No es asunto tuyo.

-Draco Malfoy-. Gruñó Remus, y sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse dorados. -Hablamos sobre esto-.

Harry se adelantó y se colocó entre ellos, elevándose en el aire hasta quedar cara a cara con su padrino. -No, Remus. Tú hablaste con nosotros, pero las cosas han cambiado. Draco y yo no hicimos nada malo, y tampoco tuvimos sexo. No nos quitamos la ropa, te lo juro. No está bien que tengamos vergüenza por algo que tú dijiste que es normal y está bien. Tú dijiste que confiarías en nosotros si te respetábamos; y nosotros te respetamos a ti y a Papá...Así que confía en nosotros un poco, sabemos que hay límites.

-Yo nunca lastimaría a Harry-. Agregó Draco, con su rostro frío y serio. Harry seguía con las mejillas rosadas, pero ya se había sobrepuesto a la vergüenza inicial.

-Eso es...muy maduro...de parte de los dos-. Admitió Remus. -Sé que han pasado por mucho, juntos. Es natural que quieran experimentar el lado físico de su relación-. Suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello entrecano. -Déjenme hablar con su padre.

-Gracias, Remus-. Harry se deslizó y le dio un abrazo. -Voy a tomar una ducha rápida.

-¿Yo puedo...?

-¡No!- Espetó Remus, al rubio.

Draco resopló y entrecerró los ojos. -Iba a decir, en la ducha ducha de Papá y tuya.

-Ah-. Remus se sonrojó. -Seguro. Ve, Draco.

Riendo, Harry pasó volando por la cocina, hacia el baño, mientras Draco caminaba majestuosamente hacia la habitación de sus padres. Remus sacudió la cabeza y murmuró. -Severus va a matarme.

Cccccccccccccccccccccc

-Harry, ¿podemos hablar contigo?- Preguntó Hermione, después de que Draco los despidiera al terminar el entrenamiento de esa noche.

-Mmmm…- Harry se mordió el labio y miró a Remus.

-De todos modos, debería hablar con su padre antes de que ustedes lleguen-. El hombre lobo suspiró. -No tarden mucho.

-No lo haremos-. Asintió Draco.

Remus salió. Draco y Harry enfrentaron solos a los cuatro Gryffindor. Harry estaba especialmente nervioso, tanto que le producía náuseas a Draco. El último le tomó la mano al pequeño, ofreciéndole apoyo silencioso. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa incierta, antes de volver a enfrentar a sus amigos.

-Yo quiero decir, personalmente, que creo que hacen una pareja caliente-. Sopló Ginny.

-Malfoy ha cambiado y te está ayudando; y yo estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad-. Concedió Neville.

-Gracias-. Harry sonrió y corrió a abrazarlos a ambos.

Draco se quedó donde estaba, mirando a Ron y a Hermione. Hermione parecía querer ofrecerle su apoyo, pero vacilaba. Ron miraba fija y tozudamente, a la pared, sin mirar a ninguno. Seguiría siendo un problema. Draco lo miró enojado, amenazante. Más le valía no hacer llorar a Harry, porque si lo hacía, él le lanzaría un hechizo que lo dejaría mudo para siempre.

Harry se paró entre Ginny y Neville, observando a Hermione con una mirada esperanzada. -¿Tú querías hablar?

-Sí, bueno…- Se mordió el labio. –Yo te quiero, Harry. Tú y Ron son mis mejores amigos. Me preocupas, y no entiendo cómo fue que pasó esto.

-¿Estás seguro que no es el hechizo el que hace que te sientas así?- Murmuró Ron, aún sin mirarlos.

-Estoy absolutamente seguro-. Afirmó Harry. –Sé que esto es extraño para ustedes, pero en realidad, no lo es. Papá y Draco cambiaron mi vida. Recuerdo lo que fue crecer sin ellos, y sé lo que es crecer con el apoyo y el amor que ellos me dan. Tenerlos, realmente sentir que me cuidan, que tengo a alguien conmigo cuando tengo una pesadilla o cuando estoy enfermo; ...no puedo explicarles lo que fue para mi, recordar el tiempo en que no los tuve. Deben haber notado que ahora, mágicamente, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que era. Eso es porque los Dursley hicieron que yo odiara y temiera a la magia hasta el extremo de que aún viviendo aquí, no podía confiar completamente en mi magia y la aparté de mi. Papá y Draco me liberaron del miedo y me ayudaron a respetar la magia, y a creer verdaderamente, y por primera vez, que no soy un fenómeno inservible.

-¡Harry!- Gritó Hermione, entre lágrimas.

-Sé que ustedes me quisieron siempre, pero en el fondo, yo no podía creer que lo mereciera. Ahora lo sé. No me siento sucio, ni siento que tengo que probar nada, ni vencer a Voldemort sólo para merecer un hogar y personas que me quieran. Me he dado cuenta de que ya los tengo, y Draco es uno de los grandes responsables de que yo pueda creer todo esto. Él me ayudó a curar heridas que ni sabía que tenía.

-¡Ay, Harry…!-. Ella se arrodilló y lo abrazó con fuerza. –Yo también le daré una oportunidad. Si hizo todo eso, ¡hasta podría besarlo!

-¡Mejor no!- Harry la miró enojado y ruborizado.

Todos rieron, excepto Ron. El pelirrojo miró a su amigo a los ojos. –Lo siento. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

-Muy bien-. Harry asintió, inclinando la cabeza. –Comprendo.

Ron también inclinó la cabeza y se fue. Hermione abrazó a Harry por última vez y prometió volver a encontrarlo la mañana siguiente, después corrió trás Ron. Ginny desarregló aún más el cabello de Harry y sonrió. –Me alegra que seas feliz, Harry. Y no te preocupes por Ron, ya va a regresar con el caballo cansado.

-Siempre lo hace-. Neville sonrió.

-Gracias a los dos-. Harry sonrió brillantemente.

-No hay problema, Harry-. Ginny lo besó en la mejilla, retrocedió antes de que el rubio enojado le lanzara alguna maldición, y salió corriendo de la habitación, entre risas.

-No le hagas caso; está loca-. Neville sacudió la cabeza, saludó con la mano y fue trás sus amigos.

-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba-. Harry sonrió a Draco, flotó hasta su altura y le tomó la mano. -¿Listo para enfrentar a Papá?

-Estás feliz, de verdad-. A Draco le sorprendió lo ligero que sentía a su amor. -¿No te preocupa Weasley?

-No-. Harry sonrió.-Es como si lo hubiese aprobado. En serio, ya va a mejorar, es sólo que le toma más tiempo hacerse a nuevas ideas.

-No me sorprende-. Murmuró Draco.

Harry le dio una palmada en el hombro. -Pórtate bien-. Su humor juguetón mermó y la preocupación se acrecentó. -¿Te sientes mal? Por Pansy, quiero decir...

-Me siento mal por haberla besado el año pasado y por haberla conducido a pensar que me importaba más de lo que realmente me importaba-. Admitió Draco. -Pero ella también va a regresar; hemos sido amigos por demasiado tiempo como para que terminemos así. Tengo que darle el tiempo suficiente para que planee una venganza adecuada, y tengo que acordarme de no tomar represalias, porque me lo merezco.

-¡Ustedes, los Slytherins son tan extraños!- Harry rió.

-Todavía tenemos que hacerle frente al Jefe de Slytherin. ¿Crees que sobreviviremos?

Harry se mordió el labio, preocupado. -Espero que sí.

-Estoy bromeando, Bebé-. Draco le besó la mejilla. -Estaremos bien.

Empujaron el retrato y entraron a la habitación. Remus estaba sentado en una silla y lucía completamente acobardado. Severus permanecía de pie, con su túnica negra abotonada hasta arriba y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El rostro inexpresivo, pero los ojos tenían un brillo intenso. Instintivamente, los chicos ajustaron sus barreras mentales con Oclumancia.

-¿Qué decías?- Murmuró Harry a su novio, temeroso.

Draco se puso pálido y le sudaron las manos. -Padre.

-No me vengas con 'padre'...- Dijo Severus, con frialdad. -Remus me dijo que ustedes rompieron las reglas que les hemos puesto con respecto a sus actividades sexuales.

-Para ser justos, esas reglas las pusieron cuando teníamos trece años, y él nos dijo que se iban a ir ablandando a medida que creciéramos.

-Pero ninguno de ustedes se acercó para discutir los cambios-. Replicó Severus.

-No sabía que querías conocer cada uno de nuestros avances.

-Draco, considerando las circunstancias; sí, quiero saberlo.

-Sin ofender-. Interrumpió Harry, nervioso.-Pero eso un poco extraño. Te amo, Papá, pero no quiero contarte lo que hago con Draco. Algunas cosas tienen que ser privadas. Los chicos de mi dormitorio ni siquieran hablaban entre ellos sobre los detalles de las cosas que hacían con las chicas. Y difícilmente me interese saber lo que pasa entre tú y Remus.

-Harry, tú no eres consciente de todas las consecuencias que pueden acarrear tus actos-. Espetó Severus, furioso.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡A veces no se trata de consecuencias o responsabilidades, sino de sentimientos!- Gritó. Su temor dió lugar al enojo. –Yo soy perfectamente capaz de decirle 'no' a Draco, o de pedirle que vayamos más despacio. No tengo ninguna duda de que él me escuchará y no me hará sentir mal por eso. No somos exactamente niños, aunque luzcamos así. Nos han torturado, hemos luchado por nuestras vidas, hemos estado en una batalla. Ahora mismo estamos entrenándonos para luchar en una guerra. Nos han secuestrado. Hemos vuelto a ser niños. ¡Yo he visto y participado en el renacimiento del Señor de las Tinieblas; he visto cómo asesinaban a un compañero de colegio y he traído su cuerpo de vuelta aquí porque su espíritu me pidió que lo hiciera! He enfrentado dragones y conspiraciones enrevesadas. Pasé de ser un huérfano abusado a un adolescente seguro de mí mismo, tengo una familia que me ama y me apoya en cada paso que doy. ¡Me he enfrentado a debilidades físicas y puedo controlar un enorme poder mágico, por todo eso, creo que puedo arreglármelas con un novio!

Tres pares de ojos miraban a Harry, llenos de asombro. Remus y Draco, lieteralmente, con la boca abierta, y Severus con unas manchas coloradas en sus pálidas mejillas. Ninguno de ellos, jamás, dudó de la fortaleza de Harry, pero nunca antes se habían enfrentado al joven. Usualmente, ellos estaban junto a él o detrás de él, cuando Harry actuaba de esta manera. Ahora, Severus observaba a su hijo, que flotaba en el aire con ojos brillantes, luciendo como un guerrero, emanando poder y madurez en la mirada.

-Me corrijo-. Murmuró Severus.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió ampliamente. -¿De verdad?

Severus asintió. Con un grito de alegría, Harry voló hasta su padre y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que le hizo crujir la espalda. Sonriendo, Severus apoyó la mejilla contra el cabello de su hijo y susurró. –Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Harry. Pero, por favor, ve despacio.

-Te lo prometo-. Harry le besó la mejilla y salió volando hacia la cocina. -¡Vamos, chicos, muero de hambre!

Draco sonrió y pasó junto a su padre. Remus lo siguió, pero se detuvo junto al hombro de su pareja. Severus lo miró de reojo. –Están creciendo.

-Así es-. Remus sonrió con tristeza y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. –Está pasando demasiado rápido, ¿verdad?

-Podría tolerar tenerlos como mis niños, otra vez-. Gruñó, simplemente.

-Ah, Severus; ellos siempre serán tus hijos-. Murmuró Remus, soltándolo al entrar a la cocina, donde Draco y Harry peleaban por el puré de papas. –¡Vamos, chicos, no peleen!

Severus sonrió, y tomó asiento, con ojos brillantes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día siguiente fue difícil. Los chicos se levantaron y entrenaron por la mañana. A la hora del almuerzo, Severus fue a buscarlos, mientras Remus se quedaba a darle clase al ED. Harry sabía lo que venía, y valentemente, le tomó la mano a Draco. No iba a echarse atrás por lo que iban a contarle; sabía que era algo malo por la solemnidad que los rodeaba, pero él era fuerte y tenía el apoyo de todos.

Sin embargo, ambos se sorprendieron al hallar a Dumbledore y a Narcissa esperándolos en la sala de estar. Días atrás, la madre de Draco había dejado el colegio en busca de datos sobre los planes de Voldemort; los hombros de Draco se relajaron un poquito al verla.

-Harry, hijo mío. Draco. Han hecho un maravilloso trabajo con el ED-. Les sonrió cordialmente.

-Gracias, señor-. Harry sonrió también. Draco apenas inclinó la cabeza majestuosamente; estaba en modo Malfoy, completamente. Harry lo miró, sonriéndole con ternura, antes de volver su atención a los adultos. -¿Cómo le fue, señora Malfoy?

-Como esperábamos-. Suspiró. –Me conecté con algunos amigos, pero lo que ellos sabían no nos sirve demasiado. Voldemort está construyendo algo en el Ministerio, y no lo dejará hasta que termine. No saben qué es lo que hace el aparato.

-¡Qué útil!- Gruñó Draco.

-Sí-. Sonrió ella. –Me alegra estar de vuelta.

-Luces bien-. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Te molestaría que la señora Malfoy se quede mientras les explico lo que sucedió en quinto año, Harry?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

-No me molesta-. Harry sonrio forzadamente y se sentó junto a Draco, en su sofá favorito. Narcissa se sentó en una silla junto al fuego y Dumbledore frente a ellos. Severus eligió sentarse junto al Director, para poder ver las caras de sus hijos.

Harry permaneció rígido y pálido, mientras Dumbledore describía el año escolar que terminó con la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. Se sintió decepcionado por no haberles dado la atención que merecían sus clases de Oclumancia, y triste, porque Severus lo detestó tanto que no quiso hacerle las clases más leves. Sintió un gran dolor cuando oyó cómo había sido asesinado Sirius. Bajó la cabeza y se aferró a las manos de Draco y de su padre, pero no lloró. Eso sería más tarde, cuando estén solos y Dumbledore ya no esté allí.

-Gracias por decirme la profecía-. Dijo, levantando la cabeza y revelando sus ojos tristes y cansados.

-No hay problema, hijo mío-. Murmuró Dumbledore. –Yo tengo parte de la culpa por cómo resultaron las cosas. Traté de protegerte y sólo logré incapacitarte. Lo siento muchísimo. Además, nunca debí lanzarte a Severus sin prepararlos a ambos. Me equivoqué.

-Está bien, señor-. Dijo Harry, tenso. –Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero estoy seguro de que Sirius querría que mirásemos al futuro, tenemos que vencer a Voldemort, y él se pondría furioso si su muerte nos distrajese de esa meta o de nuestras vidas.

-Muy sabio, Harry-. Dumbledore sonrió. Se puso de pie y apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico. –Buena suerte, y si necesitas algo, aquí estaré para ti.

-Gracias-. Harry sonrió.

Severus se levantó y acompañó al Director, mientras Draco envolvía a Harry con sus brazos y dejaba que el pequeño se apoyara en él. Se quedaron sentados por un rato. Narcissa permaneció muy quieta y respetuosa; y ni siquiera notaron cuando Severus regresó y se unió a su silencio. No reaccionaron hasta que Remus les pasó un chocolate caliente. Cuando todos tuvieron una taza, Remus se sentó en el suelo, inclinándose contra las piernas de Severus. Harry sonrió ante la escena y descansó aún más contra el cuerpo de Draco. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- Murmuró Remus.

Draco estiró la mano y despejó la cara de Harry, acomodando su flequillo amorosamente. La apagada cicatriz en forma de rayo, resaltaba contra su piel; Draco la acarició con cuidado. –Estará bien-. Dijo, sonriendo suavemente. –Voy a acostarlo.

-En camas separadas-. Apuntó Severus.

-Ya está dormido, no vamos a hacer nada-. Contestó Draco, con calma.-Es mejor que estemos juntos durante la transformación.

-¿Me perdí algo?- Narcissa levantó una ceja.

-Estoy seguro de que ellos te van a poner al tanto, una vez que nos vayamos-. Gruñó Draco.

Severus suspiró.-Bien. En la misma cama, pero sólo por esta noche.

-Gracias, padre.

-Déjame cargarlo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-. Protestó Draco.

-Por favor-. Severus miró a los ojos a su segundo hijo.

Draco sonrió débilmente, comprendiendo, y asintió. Severus se puso de pie y cargó a Harry gentilmente, acurrucándolo contra su pecho. Harry se movió, y con un suspiro aliviado se acurrucó aún más. Sonriendo, Severus lo llevó hasta la cama y con un hechizo, lo vistió con su pijamas. Draco se cambió y trepó a la cama junto a su amor, pasándole un brazo por sobre el pecho. El gesto demostraba a las claras los sentimientos de los chicos.

-Duerman bien-. Susurró Severus. Draco bostezó y cerró los ojos.


	29. Capítulo XXV Primera parte

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

**Capítulo 25 -Primera parte**

Severus, Remus, Draco y Narcissa se sentaron en la sala de estar, con sus rostros demacrados y llenos de dolor. Harry despertó de la transformación, comprensiblemente alterado por la muerte de su padrino. Su llanto se tornó tan violento que tuvo su primer ataque de asma en varios días. Ahora estaba solo en su cuarto, intentando lidiar con sus nuevos recuerdos.

La vergüenza le quemaba el pecho y le llegaba a Draco a través de la conexión; Harry no podía comprender cómo fue capaz de actuar tan infantilmente, y al mismo tiempo, le estaba resultando muy difícil aceptar la profundidad de la ira y el desagrado de Severus. Literalmente, su padre había arrasado con su mente, una y otra vez. Era como si a un desastre le siguiera otro, como una pesadilla sin el consuelo de saber que se trataba de un sueño.

Las olas alteradas, lentamente se tranquilizaron, y en su lugar se erigió una apasionada determinación. Draco levantó la vista hacia la puerta, y esa fue la pista para todos: Harry se acercaba. El pequeño moreno entró flotando a la sala de estar, con sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y la cara pálida, pero su expresión era dura y clara.

-Eso jamás volverá a suceder-. Dijo, con calma y convicción. –Me alegro de que hayamos dejado atrás todo ese odio estúpido y esos malentendidos. Ya han costado suficientes vidas-. Harry presionó los labios y apretó los puños. –La vida de Sirius le fue quitada con engaños, primero por Azkaban y luego por nuestras peleas infantiles. Creo que todos hemos aprendido las consecuencias de no trabajar juntos. Nadie va a volver a sufrir por culpa nuestra.

-Lo siento, Harry-. Dijo Severus, suavemente.

-Lo sé-. Harry flotó y se sentó junto a él. –No fue tu culpa. Todos cometemos errores, incluyendo a Dumbledore; pero como te dije, ya aprendimos y eso es todo lo que importa.

-Harry, ¿de qué son esas cicatrices?- Preguntó Remus, notando la mano derecha del adolescente.

-No debo decir mentiras-. Harry leyó y sonrió con tristeza. -Umbridge me hizo escribir líneas con una pluma alimentada con mi sangre, por decir que Voldemort había regresado. Ahora es una cicatriz maldita, supongo que es por eso que volvió a aparecer, y no así las que obtuve por el Quidditch y por Vernon.

La mano de Severus se apretó alrededor de la Harry -sus ojos ardían de furia-. Harry le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –No te preocupes, papá. Está en el pasado. Además, ahora nadie puede dudarlo, Voldemort ha vuelto, así que está muy bien.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- Preguntó Narcissa, con cuidado.

-El viaje en tren, después del año escolar-. Respondió el moreno.

Todos se relajaron con la respuesta. Tenían una semana más para tratar de preparar a Harry para que pudiera enfrentarse al abuso que había tolerado ese verano y que había resultado en el episodio en el que fue drogado y violado. Tenían esperanzas, creían que podrían salvar al adolescente y evitar que se dejara morir. Draco se levantó y buscó la mano de Harry; él pequeño sonrió y la tomó.

-Vamos a ver a Madam Pomfrey para nuestro control-. Anunció el rubio.

-Voy con ustedes-. Severus se puso de pie y Narcissa asintió, parándose también.

-Yo voy a atender al ED-. Ofreció Remus.

-Gracias, Moony-. Harry voló y le besó la mejilla. –Iremos tan pronto como Madam Pomfrey termine con nosotros.

-Tómense su tiempo-. Remus le desarregló el cabello.

Madam Pomfrey estudió los resultados de las muchas pruebas que hizo. Los chicos esperaban pacientemente, pero Severus y Narcissa estaban tensos y ansiosos. La bruja murmuró algo en voz baja y golpeó el pergamino de los resultados algunas veces, con su varita. Harry sonrió ampliamente a Draco, que le respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Y bueno?- Gruñó Severus, cansado de esperar.

-La cicatriz es una cicatriz maldita. Harry tiene razón-. Respondió ella. –Pero eso no explica por qué la noté recién ahora.

-Probablemente haya sido escondida con un hechizo potente, que se rompió con la transformación-. Ofreció Narcissa.

-Es posible-. Suspiró Pomfrey. –Podría matar a esa mujer. ¿A cuántos alumnos más habrá torturado?

-Podemos pedirle a Dumbledore que haga un anuncio para que las víctimas se presenten-. Severus se encogió de hombros.-¿Cómo están los pulmones y los nervios de Harry?

-Quedó muy escasa cicatriz; deberían estar bien, pero aún puede tener algún ataque de asma si se agota o si se sobreexige emocionalmente. Ahora debería poder caminar sin problemas. De hecho, lo recomiendo, porque sus músculos están perdiendo fuerza; sus huesos también. Sus órganos están sanos –aunque sería bueno que ganara algo de peso-. Ha vuelto a sus parámetros normales. Ha crecido sólo una pulgada y media; ahora mide cuatro pies y nueve pulgadas y media. Ha ganado casi doce libras y ahora casi pesa cien libras-. Sonrió irónicamente. -Y en cuanto a Lord Malfoy, Draco es la imagen misma de la salud. Ahora tiene cinco pies y ocho pulgadas y media, y pesa ciento veintisiete libras.

-¡Pero me gusta volar!-. Harry hizo pucheros. -Odio ser más bajo que todos...

-No digo que no vueles más-. Lo tranquilizó Pomfrey. -En verdad es bueno ver cuánta magia posees. Reprimirla sólo resultaría en un accidente mágico espectacular; pero necesitas, al menos, unas horas de ejercicio físico.

-Sí, señora-. Harry suspiró y Draco rió. -Cállate-. Harry lo reprendió en broma. -Vas a tener que ejercitarte conmigo, no creas que vas escaparte tan fácilmente.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Draco abrió grandes los ojos.

-Te estás poniendo un poquito rechoncho. No quiero que arruines tu figura engordando-. Harry sonrió maliciosamente.

-No estoy gordo-. Gruñó Draco. Era verdad, no tenía panza y sus músculos, aunque no tan definidos como los de un atleta, se formaban delicadamente bajo su piel.

-¿Quieres seguir así, no?- Rió Harry.

-Cállate-. Draco lo miró enojado, pero su rostro se deshizo en una sonrisa respetuosa. -Gracias, Madam Pomfrey. ¿Podemos irnos ahora? Tenemos que dar clase al ED.

-Vayan-. Ella les sonrió con cariño.

Los chicos la saludaron con la mano y la dejaron con los adultos. Inmediatamente, Severus comenzó a preguntarle sobre las pociones que podrían ayudar a Harry a ganar peso y altura. Narcissa sacudió la cabeza, comprendiendo apenas una de cada cinco palabras; pero no le tomó mucho entender que podía ser más útil haciendo otras cosas. Después de un momento de consideración, decidió ir a hablar con el Director; no había olvidado la pluma que se abastecía de sangre y tenía que hacer algo con eso.

_**nxnxnxnxnnxnxnxnxnxnxn**_

Harry y Draco llegaron a la Sala Multipropósito media hora más tarde. El ED practicaba hechizos en grupos y entraba en calor. Remus caminaba entre ellos y les hablaba suavemente para alentarlos e instruirlos. Harry sonrió ante la escena. Realmente, el ED se preparaba a paso rápido. Draco sintió el orgullo de Harry y se enderezó.

-¿Creen que están listos? - Preguntó Shacklebolt, detrás de ellos. A pedido de Harry, estaba allí con trece Aurores, para una batalla con el ED. Draco fue el de la idea y Harry creyó que era perfecta.

-Están listos-. Dijo Harry, confiado, entrando a la sala. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se volvieron a verlos. Draco lo siguió con expresión imperturbable y ojos brillantes y duros. Harry mostró una gran sonrisa lobuna y el ED se revolvió inquieto. -Por los resultados, podemos ver que todos han estado trabajando mucho, realmente. Sus habilidades para el duelo han aumentado, así como sus conocimientos de hechizos. Creo que están listos para la batalla que tendremos. Draco coincide conmigo, pero sabemos que algunos de ustedes tienen dudas. Draco pensó en pedirles a los Aurores que vengan y de este modo, podamos evaluar sus habilidades.

-Para que ésta sea una batalla lo más realista posible, crearemos varias zonas diferentes-. Draco sonrió con malicia. -Pelearán en grupos, como equipos. Cada equipo tendrá una prueba en cada campo de batalla-.

-Goldstein, tu equipo se quedará aquí-. Le dijo Harry al Ravenclaw, líder del grupo menos poderoso. Anthony asintió y giró hacia los otros cuatro, que ya estaban discutiendo estrategia. Luego, Harry se dirigió a los del grupo del medio. -Hooper, tú llevarás a tu equipo hasta el lago-. El Gryffindor de séptimo año asintió, y Harry miró al último grupo. -Higgs, tu grupo tiene asignado el Bosque Prohibido-. El Slytherin asintió y sacó a su equipo de la habitación.

Draco sonrió satisfecho a Harry y el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, con el entusiasmo corriéndole por las venas. Los trece Aurores entraron y la sala se convirtió en un campo de obstáculos. Anthony Goldstein tenía ordenado a su grupo en forma de abanico, detrás suyo; y comenzó la batalla. Draco y Harry sólo se quedaron a observar unos momentos, después salieron apurados de la sala para controlar los otros equipos.

El día pasó rápidamente. El ED luchó sin misericordia contra los Aurores, sin guardarse nada. Al principio, los Aurores se sorprendieron, pero después les respondieron con fuerza. La magia chocaba y luchaba, y Draco y Harry pasaban de equipo en equipo, ayudando en lo que podían; y cuando se aseguraban que la victoria estaba al alcance del sus compañeros, continuaban, dejándoles a los equipos la posibilidad de mantener la ventaja.

Los Aurores terminaron impresionados, y deseando repetir la experiencia al día siguiente , Harry y Draco accedieron y el ED se retiró a comer y a dormir, comentando sus victorias alegremente. Harry se encaminó a las mazmorras, acalorado y feliz. Habían trabajado bien. Draco seguía cargado de adrenalina y sus ojos ardían cuando los posó en su novio, jadeante. La mirada de Harry se encontró con la suya y el pequeño se elevó graciosamente en el aire para apretar su boca contra la del rubio, apasionadamente. Draco trastabilló hacia atrás, su espalda chocó contra la pared de piedra y sus manos se agarraron descontroladamente de la ropa de Harry.

Harry interrumpió el beso brevemente para quitarse su camisa y la de Draco. -Estuviste asombroso-. Dijo, con voz ronca, antes de besar a su amor con pasión. Draco gimió, sus torsos, calientes y húmedos por el sudor, se deslizaron uno contra el otro. La mano de Draco subió hasta el cabello de Harry y tiró con fuerza. Harry ahogó un grito y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Siseó cuando Draco atacó su cuello, chupando y mordiendo. Harry se arqueó contra él, embistiendo con su cadera.

-Eres tan hermoso-. Jadeó Draco, mirando a Harry a los ojos, esos ojos brillantes.

-Raaayyy…- Gimió Harry, y se besaron otra vez, acariciándose y frotándose con frenesí.

Harry estaba desabrochando el pantalón de Draco cuando escucharon pasos en el pasillo. Draco cerró sus manos en las caderas de Harry, deteniendo los movimientos. Harry hundió la cara en el hombro del rubio y gimió dolorosamente. Draco se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que casi le sangra, pero lentamente sus corazones bajaron su ritmo alocado y sus cuerpos se enfriaron. Severus pasó, a no más de seis pulgadas de distancia, pero no los vio. La magia de Harry los envolvió y ocultó de la vista.

-Deberíamos irnos-. La voz de Draco se oyó profunda y áspera.

Harry gruñó, pero obedientemente desenredó las piernas de la cintura del rubio y bajó flotando hasta el piso. Cuidadosos, no se miraron mientras se ponían las camisas y se arreglaban el cabello. Casi estaban listos cuando Harry comenzó a reír. Draco lo miró con curiosidad y también rió. Rieron por todo el camino hasta la puerta, apoyándose uno en el otro y casi hasta quedarse sin respiración. Remus les sonrió y Severus elevó una ceja. Draco negó con la cabeza, impotente, y Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que ustedes dos han tenido un gran día-. Rió, Remus; observando las mejillas sucias y las ropas rotas, por la batalla con los Aurores.

-Sí-. Coincidió Draco, empujando a Harry.

Harry le devolvió una sonrisa. -¿Qué hay para cenar?

-Creo que bife y papas-. Respondió Severus.

-Vamos, ya está lista la cena-. Los llamó Narcissa, desde la cocina.

_**xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxn**_x

Después de la cena, Severus tomó a los chicos y los llevó a practicar Oclumancia. Para cuando terminaron, estaban tan exhaustos que se durmieron instantáneamente. A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó a Harry y dejó al adolescente de ojos verdes con la boca abierta: tenía el cabello húmedo y suelto y sólo se cubría con una toalla; el rubio sonrió con malicia, se inclinó y le dio un beso casto.

-Vamos. Tenemos que irnos enseguida-. Sonrió.

-Eres cruel-. Gruñó Harry, y rodó, dejando la cama.

_**nxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx**_

Harry se escabulló por el Bosque Prohibido; sus pies no hacían ruido porque flotaba una pulgada por encima del suelo. Podía sentir que Draco lo seguía, unos diez pies atrás. Se oyó un grito de dolor a la derecha y voló hacia allí. Había caído Hermione, inconsciente. Ron estaba a su lado, gritaba y lanzaba hechizos, uno trás otro, en todas direcciones. Harry esquivó uno y vio que una luz de un color azul helado se dirigía hacia su amigo; levantó la mano, su magia golpeó la luz y el hechizo explotó en una lluvia de chispas.

-¡Atiende a Hermione!- Gritó, levantando una barrera alrededor. Ron asintió y se inclinó sobre su amiga caída.

Desde atrás, una explosión hizo girar a Harry. El Auror maldijo y apuntó por segunda vez. Harry se tambaleó y la barrera tembló, una segunda oleada lo dejó aturdido. Harry miró a un lado y vio que Draco estaba agachado, con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa filosa. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo y el calor surgió entre los dos. Ron los interrumpió con un aviso, Hermione estaba herida pero podía seguir peleando.

Harry los liberó de la barrera. -¿Dónde está el resto del grupo?

-Nos separamos-. Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa forzada.

-Encuéntrenlos, rápido-. Espetó Draco y se volvió a mimetizar con las sombras. Harry asintió, coincidiendo con él, y lo siguió.

_**xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxn**_

El ED completo, machucado y exhausto, se reunió en la Sala Multipropósito para un almuerzo tardío. Los ejercicios de batallas habían comenzado en la madrugada y duraron sus buenas seis horas y media. El ED se había examinado a sí mismo. Muchos de los Aurores lucían en un estado similar. Harry y Draco habían presenciado el regaño de los generales de los Aurores a sus tropas magulladas, por haber permitido que los chicos fueran mejores que ellos.

-Todos ustedes hicieron un trabajo excelente-. Harry sonrió, mirando a sus compañeros, a su alrededor. -Cuando la batalla se presente, ustedes estarán preparados. Y los Aurores estarán contentos de tenerlos luchando de su lado.

Se alzó una ronda de carcajadas y exclamaciones de victoria.

-No queremos cansarlos, de modo que se equivoquen cuando de verdad importe, así que mañana descansen y diviértanse. Traten de no usar demasiada magia. Conserven sus fuerzas-. Ordenó Draco, y recibió asentimientos. -Hemos observado a cada equipo en cada área y hemos decidido asignarles una, permanentemente, para que sea su lugar a defender contra el ataque de los Mortífagos.

-Higgs, tu equipo tiene asignado el campo de quidditch-. Harry miró al Slytherin y luego pasó la vista al líder del equipo del medio, el Ravenclaw. -Goldstein, tu equipo cubrirá el colegio-. Buscó con la mirada al Gryffindor de séptimo año. -Hooper, ustedes cubrirán el Bosque Prohibido. Si los Mortífagos avanzan, pasen a ayudar a los otros. No quiero que hagan un esfuerzo final y mueran; hagan todo el daño que puedan y reagrúpense para otro ataque rápido.

-Somos un grupo de apoyo para los Aurores-. Concedió Draco. -No somos parte del frente de batalla. No ayudarán si se mueren. ¿Comprenden?

Todos gritaron su afirmación.

-Muy bien-. Dijo Harry, en tono serio. -Vamos a practicar esos ataques rápidos con los Aurores, el jueves. Por eso, mañana, descansen porque van a necesitarlo-. Todos dieron sus vivas y comenzaron a dispersarse. Harry se volvió hacia su amor con los ojos brillantes de orgullo, el cabello aún más desarreglado de lo normal y la mejilla sucia de polvo. La imagen hizo que la respiración de Draco se entrecortara.

-Creo que podemos ganar, Ray-. Harry flotó y dejó caer sus brazos en los hombros del rubio. -De verdad, creo que ellos van a poder defenderse.

-Están preparados-. Coincidió Draco. -Nosotros también.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y lo besó. Tan pronto como Draco intentó atraerlo, para que el contacto fuera más firme, Harry se escabulló y flotó hasta estar fuera de alcance. Acalorado y respirando agitado, Draco lo miró fijo, con curiosidad. Harry casi cedió bajo esa mirada ardiente, pero se las arregló para cruzarse se brazos y decir. -Ahora estamos a mano, por lo de esta mañana.

-¡Pero, pedazo de...-Draco se avalanzó para sujetarlo, pero no pudo.

Harry rió. -Vamos, Ray. Realmente, tenemos que ir a almorzar. Muero de hambre.

-Bueno-. Draco lo miró, enojado, y tiró su trenza por sobre el hombro.

Harry envolvió el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, desde atrás, y siguió riendo. Draco fingió ignorarlo, pero una sonrisa le asomaba por la esquina de la boca.

_**xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx**_

-¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento?- Preguntó Severus, cuando los chicos se sentaron a la mesa, ya refrescados y limpios.

-Nos fue muy bien, realmente-. Harry sonrió, contento. -Estamos preparados.

-¿Alguna señal de Voldemort?- Preguntó Draco, sentándose junto a su amor, frente a su padre y a Moony.

-Ninguna-. Narcissa negó con la cabeza; sentada en el extremo de la mesa. -Sigue escondido en el edificio del Ministerio.

-¿Van a seguir entrenando después de comer?- Preguntó Remus. Los chicos se veían bien, pero él podía sentir su fatiga.

-No- Dijo Harry. -Y también les dimos día libre mañana. Continuaremos el jueves; y con los Aurores.

-Los Aurores se dividirán en dos. Shacklebolt conducirá a los que pelearán con nosotros. Bones y Robards conducirán a los que lucharán contra nosotros, como falsos Mortífagos-. Explicó Draco.

-Es una buena idea-. Elogió Remus.

-Fue idea de Harry; pensó que si seguíamos así, no íbamos a saber cómo trabajar con los Aurores y podríamos terminar metiéndonos en su camino-. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Bien pensado, Harry-. Severus miró a su hijo. Harry le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa feliz. -Gracias, papá-.

-Bueno, como no tienen otros planes, quiero que practiquemos Oclumancia bajo ataque-. Dijo, con firmeza.

Los chicos gruñeron.

-Es importante-. Severus los miró fijo y ellos se quedaron callados.

-Su papá tiene razón-. Sonrió Remus. -Pero, primero preocupémonos por el postre.

Los chicos lanzaron exclamaciones de alegría y Narcissa se rió por la expresión de Severus.

_**xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx**_

Severus se sentó en el borde de la cama y suspiró, cansado.

Remus se acercó por detrás y le apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro. -¿Qué sucede? Parece como si creyeras que están al pie del cadalso-. No fue una imagen feliz. Los chicos, que normalmente eran duelistas excelentes, fueron derrotados una y otra vez, cuando Severus atacó sus mentes.

-No es eso-. Severus negó, moviendo la cabeza y mirando hacia la pared con los ojos negros tensos por la preocupación. -¡Son tan jóvenes! La batalla que tienen por delante es diferente a todo lo que han visto. La batalla de Hogsmeade será una trivialidad, en comparación. No merecen ese futuro. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Harry sobreviva hasta la batalla. Solamente faltan cinco días para que Harry recuerde lo que vivió-. Severus agachó la cabeza y el cabello le cubrió la cara. -¿Cómo voy a decirle a mi hijo que fue violado?

-Son fuertes, Sev-. Murmuró Remus, con un sollozo apenado en la voz.

-Son niños-. Replicó Severus, con una mirada furiosa.

-Lo sé-. Remus retrocedió y se acostó, suspirando dolorosamente. Sólo faltaban tres días para la luna llena. -Una vez, alguien me dijo que no podría soportar pensar de otra manera. Así que, yo he adoptado la misma filosofía. Van a sobrevivir porque yo no podría soportar que no lo hicieran.

Los ojos de Severus se suavizaron, puso su cabello lacio detrás de la oreja y se inclinó para besar a su amante. Remus se sometió, con las manos pasivamente apoyadas a los lados. Severus sonrió satisfecho y movió la varita para disminuir la luz, mientras sus dedos largos y ágiles dejaban un rastro de fuego y su boca tragaba los gemidos del hombre lobo.

A esta altura, los ojos de Remus brillaban ámbares y todo su cuerpo luchaba por tomar a su amante, por apurar el paso; pero aceptó el lento ritmo de Severus y su tortura completa. Se retorció y luchó contra sus instintos, que le pedían aullar y someter a su amante, porque sabía que Severus necesitaba esto. Jadeando, sus cuerpos se deslizaron juntos. Acabaron separados por un momento y con un grito, cuando la luz y las sensaciones explotaron detrás de sus ojos.

**La segunda parte es 'painful', realmente dolorosa; por eso, ahora respiremos hondo y preparémonos...**

**Un gran abrazo a TODOS los lectores y un abrazo de oso con patitas al aire y una vuelta, a los que se toman el tiempo y el trabajo de dejar sus reviews!**

**D.L.**


	30. Capítulo XXV Segunda parte

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

**GRACIAS por todos los reviews**

**Capítulo 25 -Segunda parte**

-Me alegro de que le hayan dado el día libre al ED-. Anunció Severus, cuando terminaron el desayuno. Harry miró preocupado a su padre.

El hombre de ojos oscuros parecía inusualmente abatido. Draco miró a Remus, buscando una pista, pero sólo lucía dolido y cansado –cosa que podía deberse a la luna-. Miró a su madre: su cara pálida no auguraba nada bueno. Por debajo de la mesa buscó la mano de Harry. Se aferraron uno al otro.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la sala de estar?- Severus se levantó, dejó la mesa y se alejó.

-¿Madre?- Preguntó Draco, tenso.

-Vé; Remus y yo esperaremos aquí. Llámennos si nos necesitan-. Respondió Narcissa, gentilmente.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Voldemort hizo algo?

-No, Harry. No hay novedades-. Los ojos afectuosos de Remus estaban llenos de lágrimas y Harry sintió que su miedo crecía. –Vayan. Su padre los está esperando-.

Los chicos compartieron una mirada. Harry creyó ver, en los ojos de Draco, que él sabía de qué se trataba, pero no tenía tiempo para preguntarle a su amor. Entraron juntos a la sala.

Severus estaba sentado, rígido, en su silla favorita. No se dio vuelta para mirarlos. Harry se mordió el labio con fuerza; tenía las manos sudorosas. Draco lo tironeó hacia adelante; con cuidado, se sentaron en el sofá.

-Usualmente les hablo de los recuerdos que van a recuperar, el día anterior al cambio, pero he decidido que, esta vez, será mejor que tengan un mayor tiempo para prepararse. Es importante que entiendan lo que pasó y tengan más tiempo para aceptarlo. Esa puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

-Papá, me estás asustando.- Susurró Harry.

-Perdóname, hijo, no quiero asustarte-. Severus levantó la cabeza, con sus ojos llenos de dolor, y miró a Harry a los ojos.

-El verano pasado, tú sufrías por la muerte de tu padrino, sentías que había sido tu culpa, y la pena te consumía. Cuando volviste a la casa de los Dursley y a su abuso, el impacto fue mayor que nunca. Caíste en la creencia de que merecías el castigo-. Hizo una pausa. -¿Entiendes, Harry?

Harry se quedó mirándolo fijo, sin poder hablar. Recordó cómo se había sentido entonces, era como si fuese otra persona. No. Realmente, ahora era una persona diferente, pero podía recordarlo. Lentamente, asintió. Draco le apretó la mano, con la cabeza gacha. La mano que sostenía la de Harry estaba helada.

-Vernon abusó de ti y tú lo dejaste, pensando que lo merecías-. Dijo Severus, suavemente, pero se oyó como un grito. Harry dio un respingo. -Te golpeó terríblemente por muchos días. Tu magia no te defendió porque tú no querías que lo hiciera.

Unas lágrimas gruesas caían por las mejillas de Harry, pero no dejó de mirar a su padre a los ojos. Necesitaba saber. No podía mirar para otro lado. Sabía que ahora era más fuerte, mejor, y lo superaría. Ya no estaba solo.

-Envalentonado, Dursley se dejó llevar por sus peores deseos. Puso droga en tu comida y cuando tú te retiraste a tu cuarto, eras físicamente incapaz de defenderte, y eso, de alguna manera, también afectó a tu magia… Harry, te violó. Tu magia trató de surgir, pero no pudo, estaba bloqueada.

Harry se cubrió la cara, demasiado afectado, demasiado horrorizado como para llorar. Era como si todo su interior se hubiese embotado, apenas notó que Draco lo abrazaba con fuerza, o que su papá se acercó a abrazarlo del otro lado. Aunque no quisiera oírlas, las palabras sonaron altas y claras.

-Después de eso, rechazaste completamente a tu magia, te sentías traicionado. Sin tu magia, morías lentamente, día trás día; no podíamos llegar hasta ti. Estabas demasiado herido, así que probamos con el hechizo, esperando que nos permitiera llegar hasta ti y ayudarte en lo que pudiéramos. En lugar de eso, el hechizo te hizo pequeño.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, embotado, y siguió cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Draco lloraba en silencio, con sus ojos grises oscuros como el humo y cargados de lágrimas dolorosas. Severus lo abrazó con fuerza, y por primera vez, Harry notó su propio tamaño; se sintió pequeño y frágil, y sólo deseó acurrucarse y dejar que su padre y Draco lo protegieran e hicieran que todo resultara bien. Pero no era posible; la herida no era externa, sino interna, y no podía esconderse de ella. Lo sabía, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco sintió que el embotamiento crecía en su pecho, embebiendo su interior y llenándolo de hielo duro, agudo; la desperación, el miedo y el dolor lo golpearon sin tregua. Alrededor de la habitación, muchos objetos pequeños, temblaban, con la magia de Harry. Era como si la magia estuviese encerrada en otra parte. Draco sabía que la magia de Harry estaba allí, podía sentirla, irradiando de su Bebé, pura y limpia como rayos de sol, apenas inclinándose y sacudiendo sus puntas. Los libros cayeron al piso, los vidrios se chocaron y los cuadros golpearon contra la pared.

Draco se aferró a Harry, tratando de transmitirle fuerza y seguridad. ¡Merlin, no podía perderlo! No podía; no sobreviviría. Bajó la cabeza, apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Harry. Moriría de dolor si Harry lo dejaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus acunó a sus hijos. La ira y la agonía lo destrozaban por dentro. Daría lo que fuera, pagaría cualquier precio y sufriría cualquier dolor para evitárselo a Harry. Sabía Artes Oscuras y prohibidas, era joven y poderoso. ¿Por qué, entonces, era tan impotente cuando más necesitaba hacer algo? Había hecho cosas imperdonables, crueles, malignas; ¿por qué era Harry el que sufría?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus y Narcissa se quedaron parados en la puerta; rígidos, silenciosos y compartiendo el dolor de los tres sentados en el sofá. Sufrían la necesidad de hacer algo para aliviar la pena de sus seres queridos, pero no podían hacer nada. Así que se quedaron allí, parados, silenciosos, ofreciéndose a sí mismos y deseando que sus presencias significaran algún consuelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry yacía en su cama, de espaldas. Sabía que Draco despertaría pronto. El rubio dormía intermitentemente en la cama de al lado; se había dormido hacía apenas unas horas. Harry no había dormido nada. Pensaba. No recordaba mucho del día anterior; recordaba haber escuchado lo que pasó, lo que hizo su tío, pero el resto era algo borroso. El primer recuerdo claro, fue de cuando su papá lo acostó y él se quedó en silencio, luchando con lo que ahora sabía que vendría.

No quería recordar lo sucedido en el verano. No quería que terminara el hechizo. Sólo imaginarlo...Harry se estremeció y unas olas de náuseas lo envolvieron. La magia comenzó a girar en el cuarto, controlada, pero sólo porque Harry lo quería así, conscientemente. Era poderoso, lo sabía. Intelectualmente, sabía que su tío había hecho algo para que su magia no respondiera, pero al sentir con qué fuerza lo llenaba el poder de su magia, aquello le resultaba algo difícil de creer.

Draco no le había dicho nada, mientras esperaban a que el sueño llegara. No había necesidad. Harry podía oírlo: _No mueras, te necesito. Te amo. _Cerró los puños. No quería morir. Quería vivir para el ED; tenía que vencer a Voldemort, era el único que podía hacerlo. Pero,más que nada, quería vivir para Draco. Harry lo amaba con todo su corazón y con toda su alma. Draco era hermoso, y fuerte, y magnífico; y no quería vivir sin él, en ninguna forma.

-Bebé-. Se oyó un susurro suave, débil y necesitado.

Harry se movió sin pensar, sólo reaccionando al dolor que contenía esa voz amada. Voló, cerrando la distancia que los separaba y descendió suavemente sobre el pecho de Draco. El rubio lo rodeó con sus brazos, con fuerza, y lloró. Harry se sorprendió al hallar lágrimas en sus propias mejillas, aunque sabía que no debería sorprenderse.

-Ray… Ray, yo...no sé qué voy a hacer...

Draco no respondió. No pudo.

-Te amo, Ray. No quiero dejarte, y tengo miedo.

-Yo también-. Draco jadeó, sin aliento. -Pero nos tenemos uno al otro y no dejaremos que ese obeso bastardo sin alma... no dejaremos que ese desperdicio humano gane... ¿si?

Harry asintió en el pecho de Draco.

Se quedaron así, acostados, casi por una hora, hasta que entró Severus. No dijo nada al encontrar a Harry en la cama de Draco; se sentó en el borde y apoyó una mano de largos dedos sobre la espalda de Harry. -Remus me pidió que les diga adiós en su nombre, fue a prepararse para la luna llena; dijo que te acompañaría.

-Gracias, Papá-. Murmuró Harry.

-Vengan, vamos. Coman algo de desayuno-. Severus se levantó y los observó algunos minutos, luego los dejó para que se vistieran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry avanzó por el bosque. El aliento formó una nube frente a su cara. La nieve cubría el suelo, y se alegró de poder flotar por encima de ella –aún con sus ropas cálidas, el final de noviembre se hacía sentir-. De todos modos, le alegraba estar allí. Le costó mucho convencerlos de que era capaz de entrenar hoy con el ED, pero al final, lo consiguió.

Draco no discutió; entendía la necesidad de Harry de estar ocupado y de olvidar, aunque sea sólo un poco. Sin embargo, Severus, creía que sería mejor si lo tomaba con calma. Harry persistió y, finalmente, Severus cedió -pero, por si lo necesitaban, él también andaba por los alrededores-. Ante el hecho consumado, Harry tuvo que sonreír; realmente era afortunado por tener un padre como Severus.

Un hechizo lo golpeó y sólo la barrera que lo protegía, lo salvó de que se le quebraran unas cuantas costillas; a pesar de todo, terminó volando contra un árbol. Trató de recobrar el aliento, y respondió, enviando electricidad, por medio de la conexión residual que había quedado entre él y el atacante. Un grito agudo llegó a los oídos de Harry, desde unos veinte pies a la izquierda. Harry cerró la distancia y atontó al falso Mortífago, mientras estaba caído. El poder y la adrenalina envolvieron la sensación de adormecimiento que persistía en su pecho. Sí, ésta había sido una muy buena idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viernes, sábado y domingo, Harry y Draco entrenaron con el ED. Al principio, con la ayuda de los Aurores, los estudiantes se movieron con torpeza, pero a medida que pasaron los días, mejoraron. Harry andaba caído y retraído, pero pelear junto al ED, lo mantenía sin hundirse en el terror. Draco permaneció siempre a su lado, aún dándole espacio. Severus y Narcissa observaban con ojos cansados, cómo pasaban las horas, y se acercaba la última transformación y el final del hechizo. El domingo por la tarde, Dumbledore llamó a Harry y a Draco, para una charla; ambos chicos apenas se encogieron de hombros cuando les preguntaron de qué se trató.

Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin no sabían lo que sucedería, pero sí, que el hechizo terminaría y que Harry podía morir. Observaban, esperaban y ofrecían su apoyo y sus risas. Harry y Draco lo aceptaron todo, rodeándose de personas y esperanza.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-**Advertencia sobre contenido adulto-**.

Cenaron en familia, y Harry permitió que su papá lo arropara. Narcissa se quedó parada en la puerta, tensa como una cuerda de arco y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Draco y Harry aceptaron la atención en silencio y con sonrisas comprensivas. Finalmente, la puerta se cerró y se quedaron solos. El hechizo comenzaría a regresarlos a sus edades verdaderas, alrededor de la medianoche. Les quedaban dos horas. Harry giró la cabeza: Draco lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos luminosos.

-Te amo-. Dijo, Harry, honestamente. Flotó, levantándose y descendiendo sobre el pecho del rubio; miró hacia la cara sorprendida de Draco y sonrió. –Te amo, Ray. Voy a estar bien. Va a ser difícil, pero voy a lograrlo. Tú lo sabes, lo haré.

-Lo sé, Bebé. Sólo que…

-Ya lo sé-. Harry lo hizo callar y se inclinó, besándolo larga y lentamente. Se inclinó hacia atrás y sonrió entre lágrimas. –Eres tan hermoso, Draco. Tú eres mi fortaleza.

-Basta con la sensiblería-. Rió Draco, con ojos ardientes.

Harry respondió a la risa y volvió a inclinarse para besarlo con más urgencia. Alegremente, Draco le dio lo que quería.

Yacieron entrelazados, besándose, acariciándose. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, habían crecido juntos. Se conocían uno al otro como nadie. No eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos; su vínculo era tan fuerte que parecía tangible.

Draco chupó amorosamente el cuello de Harry, haciendo que el adolescente más pequeño se arqueara, gimiendo con abandono. Era tan hermoso; con su cabello negro salvaje, con sus ojos verdes ardientes. Harry era tan jodídamente fuerte, y a la vez, tan frágil; tan dulce, su piel suave, su risa contagiosa; irradiaba poder y esperanza.

Harry era suyo, no iba a ir a ninguna parte, Draco no lo permitiríó las manos por los mechones salvajes de su amor y su boca reclamó la del moreno con la lengua, pulgada por pulgada. Harry se dejó hacer, abandonándose; caliente, gimiendo en la profundidad de su garganta. Draco gruñó, giró, y quedaron de lado; sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta de Harry, y el pequeño se arqueó hacia la caricia.

-Ray-. Jadeó, cuando al fin, sus bocas se separaron. Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. -Te necesito. Necesito más.

Draco ahogó una exclamación y arrancó la camiseta del cuerpo de su amante. Harry sonrió y siseó incomprensiblemente. Draco gruñó y se inclinó para lamer y besar un pezón. El moreno contuvo la respiración, con sus ojos ardientes; la magia se esparció sobre ellos, como luz de sol. El cabello de Draco flameó y se extendió como si fueran alas.

Harry observó, embelesado, perdiéndose en las sensaciones. El amor y la confianza lo hacían adaptable. Deseaba tanto esto; quería perder su virginidad por amor; quería conocer lo bueno, antes de recordar lo malo.

Draco se separó un tanto y lo miró: Harry abrió los ojos nublados. -¿Estás bien?

-S-sí-. Susurró Harry. -M-muéstrame más.

Harry respiraba con rapidez, tenía los labios hinchados, rojos y húmedos. Draco tragó saliva; no quería ir demasiado rápido, pero era incapaz de resistirse al adolescente que tenía entre los brazos. Esta vez, sus labios chuparon cariñosamente el cuello pálido, y Harry se arqueó, embistiendo con sus caderas las del rubio y gimiendo de placer. Draco casi gritó, la sensación fue lo más intenso que haya sentido jamás, el vínculo abierto, de modo que sentía todo lo que sentía Harry. Difícilmente podía ver con claridad, pero no podía detenerse.

Harry nunca había había sentido algo así, ni siquiera las otras veces, cuando hicieron cosas parecidas -aunque esa vez en el techo había sido parecida-. El calor que se esparcía por su cuerpo, el aroma y el roce de Draco contra él; era asombroso, lo disfrutaba y se entregaba a esas maravillosas sensaciones voluntaria y completamente. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, y ondeó contra el rubio, lentamente, con abandono descontrolado; sus ojos miraron a Draco con ardor, y el rubio contuvo un gemido, dolorosamente excitado.

-Ay, Merlín, Bebé-. Dijo, con voz ronca. -¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga?

-N-no… Ray...- Harry no pudo decir más, estaba más allá de las palabras.

Draco sonrió y lamió sus labios, sus propios ojos parecían derretirse. Se arrodilló, con Harry debajo, y lentamente le desabrochó los pantalones. Harry cerró los ojos e hizo un extraño sonido, como un pequeño maullido, apretándose suavemente contra las manos de Draco. El rubio se mordió con fuerza el labio. ¡Merlín, los sonidos que hacía su amor!

Harry yacía, desnudo -delgado-, Draco podía contar todas sus costillas, pero tenía músculos fibrosos que le daban curvas y líneas que Draco quiso trazar con su lengua. Y lo hizo. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y gritó, y sus manos volaron hasta el sedoso cabello de Draco y lo aferraron con fuerza. -¡Mierda, Bebé! -Jadeó Draco.

Ni siquiera había elegido un lugar sensible para comenzar, apenas la última costilla; pero Harry se retorcía debajo suyo y unos suspiros suaves seguían en sus labios. Draco gimió y atacó nuevamente la piel desnuda, con el latido de su corazón rugiéndole en los oídos; su amor en sincronía con sus sensaciones y consumiéndole la mente. Sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, se halló desnudo, él también; y el sudor brillaba en cada pulgada de la piel de ambos.

-Harry…¿estás seguro?

Harry sólo pudo lanzar una exclamación incoherente, en protesta porque Draco se había detenido. Eso fue suficiente para el rubio y comenzó a penetrarlo, con cuidado. Harry se quedó inmóvil, y por un segundo, Draco temió que su Bebé sintiera dolor, pero lo miró a los ojos, y sólo encontró deseo y asombro. Cerró los ojos y empujó más. Harry sollozó y se arqueó, apurándolo con impaciencia, y a Draco se le cortó la respiración. Harry gimió, su pecho mojado de sudor se deslizó contra el de Draco, aceptándolo completamente.

Harry gritaba, arañaba sus hombros, jadeando. Draco estaba ciego de placer. ¡Cuánto calor!

Se movían, bailaban, relucían.

Los sentidos de Draco se despertaron dolorosamente, ya no estaba ciego; podía ver cada gota de sudor en el cuello de Harry; podía sentir cada respiración contra sus hombros desnudos, calientes y urgidas; podía oír cómo galopaba el corazón de Harry.

¡Merlín! Harry respondía a cada caricia, abierto completamente, con sus piernas separadas ampliamente, sin vergüenza; no tenía control, se lo había quitado a sí mismo, y se lo había puesto a Draco en las manos.

Gritando, Harry se arqueó, levantándose en el aire, y su dulce esencia se derramó entre los pechos de ambos. Despúes se relajó, arrojado a la inconsciencia por una oleada de placer demasiado intensa para que él pudiera soportarla. Draco gritó, porque el cuerpo relajado aceptó aún más del suyo; y no lo hubiese creído posible. Su propio cuerpo reaccionó, embistiendo profunda y duramente en su amante. Una y otra vez.

Harry estaba asombradísimo. ¡Merlín, Draco lo deseaba! Quería más de él, lo desaba aún ahora, cuando estaba siendo quemado vivo por su ardor. Draco mordió el hombro de Harry, haciéndolo sangrar, marcándolo y poseyéndolo, embistiendo y reclamando su cuerpo suculento, su paraíso. El fuego lamió su alma, creciendo y creciendo...

Lentamente, Harry volvió a la conciencia, sintiendo que el movimiento de ida y vuelta llenaba su cuerpo y su alma. Gritó, con voz ronca, abrazándolo. Lo siguiente que lo golpeó, fue el olor de Draco; fuerte y especiado. Abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Draco, junto a la suya, retorcida de placer y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Harry gimió y se envolvió en él, tratando de tocarlo todo; sus piernas lo rodearon, moviéndose con Draco, arqueándose y meciéndose. Los brazos rodearon el pecho y el cuello de su amante. Nada era suficiente. Gritó, pero su voz sonó ronca, casi inaudible. Draco contuvo un grito, abrió sus ojos y miró dentro del fuego verde...y se dejó llevar.

Una explosión lo arrojó contra Harry, y se dobló hacia atrás, gritando, elevándose, como si lo hubiese golpeado un rayo; vio estrellas, y el orgasmo lo sacudió, lo atravesó y se incrustó profundamente en su alma, sin detenerse. Draco creyó que se había desmayado, sintió que caía y comenzó a temblar, aún aferrado impiadosamente por el éxtasis. Harry lo sostuvo, meciéndolo amorosamente, haciendo que el placer continuara hasta dejarlo ciego, sordo; sólo podía sentir, y era algo tan abrumador que dolía.

La cortina de placer comenzó a retirarse, y lentamente, la vista volvió a sus ojos, grandes y nublados. Se quedaron quietos; la cabeza de Draco sobre el pecho de Harry, subiendo y bajando con la respiración jadeante; bajo su oído, el corazón fuerte de Harry, latía con firmeza. Los brazos seguían envolviéndolo, pero las piernas de Harry ya habían bajado. Draco levantó la cabeza; pareció pesarle como quinientas libras...

-¿Estás...estás...bien?- dijo, con una voz quebrada, agónica, saliendo de su garganta.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, cargados de un cansancio de satisfacción, Harry abrió la boca, pero no le salió nada. Lucía agotadísimo. Draco sonrió; Harry le devolvió una ligera sonrisa, y se durmió, feliz.

Draco gruñó y miró alrededor: la habitación era un desastre. Una tormenta mágica había arrojado las cosas por todas partes: ropa caída del armario tapizaba el piso, como nieve; la segunda cama estaba inclinada y las sábanas anudadas; se hundió en la calidez de Harry y los tapó a ambos con las sábanas. Afortunadamente, estaban intactas. Suspirando suavemente, Draco besó la mejilla de su Bebé, con sus labios secos, y dejó que la inconsciencia lo reclamara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus permaneció sentado en la silla, junto a la mesa de la cocina, rígido. Finalmente, los sonidos provenientes del cuarto de los chicos, se silenciaron. Narcissa observó con preocupación a su amigo de la infancia; el reloj marcó las doce y surgió una ola de poder, señalando el comienzo del fin del hechizo. Sintiéndose valiente y desesperada por romper el silencio, habló.

-¿Crees que estuvo bien permitírles que...consumaran su relación?

Severus permaneció quieto y en silencio. Justo cuando Narcissa pensó que debería hacer la pregunta nuevamente, él respondió. –Puede haber innumerables reacciones ante lo que acaba de pasar. Harry puede reaccionar positivamente y dejar que la experiencia le enseñe de qué manera se supone que deber ser, estar íntimamente con alguien; y que eso le ayude a sanar los recuerdos de cuando fue profanado. O, puede reaccionar negativamente, y dejar que el horror de la profanación manche todo contacto físico, y así, hasta los recuerdos con Draco resultarían traumáticos. Si eso ocurriera, apartaría a Draco de él, y hasta le temería. Por supuesto, asumiendo que no muriera, directamente.

-Y que mi hijo no muriera con él-. Dijo Narcissa, abatida. –Tal vez no de inmediato, pero él seguirá a Harry adonde quiera que vaya.

Severus levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente: con sus ojos muertos, tan muertos como cuando era un Mortífago activo. Narcissa dio un respingo y deseó desesperadamente que Remus estuviera allí; pero el hombre lobo no regresaría hasta la mañana. Se sintió inútil ante esa mirada y desvió la suya.

-Haré té-.

Severus hizo una mueca maliciosa. -¿Por qué no esperas en tu habitación? Escucharás desde allí si sucede algo.

Narcissa supo que pedía que lo dejara solo. Bajó la cabeza. Era su casa y ella no tenía derecho a molestarlo. Apoyó la taza que sostenía y salió de la cocina con elegancia. Era como caminar dentro de una pared mágica invisible, pero ella siguió, lentamente, hasta llegar a su habitación. No recordaba que las veces anteriores, la magia haya sido tan poderosa. Se sentó derecha, en la silla de su cuarto, con el corazón saltándole de preocupación y las manos apretadas sobre el regazo, dispuesta a pasar la noche en espera. Por primera vez en años, comenzó a rezar, por el retorno a salvo de ambos adolescentes, y por todos los que acabarían devastados por la pérdida de cualquiera de ellos.

xx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	31. Capítulo XXVI

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de JKRowling, por supuesto.**

**GRACIAS por todos los reviews!**

**Capítulo 26**

Draco estaba consciente. Nunca antes había estado consciente durante el cambio. Pudo sentir que su cuerpo crecía, a la distancia, como si hubiese tomado una poción muy fuerte para el dolor. La última niebla que bloqueaba o embotaba su memoria, se evaporó; y por primera vez en meses, sintió que se ajustaba a su piel. Estaba completo, al fin.

Y allí, comenzó el llanto. Draco era incapaz de moverse, no podía ni voltear la cabeza, mientras la magia golpeaba, surgía y pasaba sobre él en capas, alterando su cuerpo y derribando las barreras de su mente. Oyó cómo Harry Potter –su rival, su hermano, su mejor amigo y su amante-, comenzaba a llorar como un niño devastado, suplicando que aquello terminara, suplicando poder olvidarlo, suplicando a Draco por ayuda. Draco permaneció inmóvil, sujeto; gritó, para ahogar esos horribles sonidos, pero eso no funcionó; aún podía oír cómo Harry sufría. Harry realmente sufría, acostado junto a él, y Draco era incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarlo.

…

Remus entró, vacilante, a la habitación de Severus. El aroma de su pareja lo rodeó y el dolor en su cuerpo menguó, aliviado por la cercanía. Severus le salió al encuentro y, sin palabras, le extendió una poción. Remus no la tomó; sabía que lo dormiría y él quería estar despierto. La hizo a un lado. Severus lo miró a los ojos con una expresión completamente vacía. Remus, literalmente, dio un respingo y se retrajo, exhalando un lamento.

-Toma la poción-. Severus habló con tono neutro, sin ninguna inflexión.

-Severus…

-Tómala.

Remus la tomó -haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a su pareja-, y cayó inconsciente sobre el sofá. Severus se quedó observándolo, y un dejo de calidez apareció en los límites de su mirada. Permaneció velando el sueño de su amante herido por una hora, pero se movió tan pronto como acabó la explosión de magia en el cuarto de los chicos. Se encontró con Narcissa en la puerta y entraron juntos.

…

Apenas tuvo el control de sus miembros, Draco se sentó y miró a Harry. Hacía rato que se había callado, y de algún modo, eso era peor. Draco no podía sentirlo, en absoluto. Por los últimos meses, en el centro de su ser, había sentido la calidez de los sentimientos de Harry, y ahora ya no estaban. Sentía como si se hubiera separado del mundo, como si no puediera tocar nada, como si él fuese el único ser real en el universo y todo lo demás fuese un sueño. Dejando de lado la disociación que, intelectualmente sabía, acabaría tan pronto como se adaptara a la ausencia del vínculo, tocó al adolescente que tenía al lado; necesitaba saber que estaba allí y que estaba bien.

Harry tenía la mirada fija, los ojos abiertos y vidriosos; parecía dormido pero parpadeaba. No respondió al contacto con Draco. Severus y Narcissa entraron corriendo. Draco no les prestó atención y sacudió el hombro de Harry con más fuerza. Su amante había ganado peso con esta última transformación; ya no era tan huesudo; hasta parecía más alto, más cerca del tamaño que tenía antes de ir a casa ese verano.

-¡Harry, vamos! ¡Despiértate!- Gritó. De algún modo, supo que no funcionaría. Era inútil, pero ahora que podía, tenía que hacer algo.

Severus lo apartó con cuidado y comenzó a realizar hechizos. Narcissa lloraba, apoyada en Draco. Esperaron. Draco no se movió para salir de la cama o vestirse. Severus y Narcissa no mencionaron nada sobre la cama compartida ni sobre que ambos estaban desnudos. Draco sonrió, recordando la noche anterior. ¡Merlin, sus dedos ansiaban volver a tocar a Harry! quería gustarlo y oirlo gritar de placer y no de dolor.

-No está en coma-. Severus negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, pero un brillo ardiente regresó a su mirada: tenía esperanza. –Las lecturas son confusas, dicen que está en un sueño muy profundo, pero hay segundos en que sus funciones cognitivas superiores se disparan. Yo diría que pasa de un sueño profundo a unos sueños vívidos y activos. Poppy podrá decirnos más.

-Dejen que me vista-. Draco se levantó y se dirigió al armario. –Traeré algo para vestir a Harry.

Narcissa puso unos dedos temblorosos sobre sus labios; la alegría la inundó, porque su hijo había regresado. Draco actuaba con seguridad, controlado y frío, como antes de que el hechizo interfiriera con su mente. Se esperanzó, tal vez sus sentimientos por el chico fueron inducidos por el hechizo, y si Harry muriera, él sobreviviría. Después de todo, no lo había llamado Bebé.

…

-Obtengo las mismas lecturas que tú, Severus-. Poppy frunció el ceño. -¡pero este no es un sueño normal! nada lo despierta, ni pociones ni un shock físico. No puedo pronosticar cuánto tiempo estará así.

Severus asintió. –Pero no luce como cuando regresó, a principio del año escolar.

-No-. Coincidió ella. –Y eso tiene que ser algo bueno.

-Está sobrellevándolo.

Giraron, sorprendidos, y miraron a Draco. Se habían olvidado que seguía allí; hasta Narcissa se sobresaltó por su comentario– dicho arrastrando las palabras-. Draco estaba apoyado contra la pared de la Enfermería, con las manos en los bolsillos, con el rostro duro e inexpresivo. Severus fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Aún puedes sentirlo?

-No-. Draco se encogió de hombros y se enderezó; sacó las manos de los bolsillos, aburrido miró alrededor y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Espetó Severus, para nada divertido.

-Sueños. Está recordando en partes-. Murmuró Draco. –Y luego duerme para descansar de esos fragmentos. Discúlpenme, tengo que ponerme al día con mi trabajo.

-Bueno-. Poppy resopló y se cruzó de brazos. –Por todos los...¡¿qué le entró a ese chico?

-No…- Severus se volvió para mirar a su hijo. –Nos dijo algo importante.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Narcissa, tan desconcertada por el comportamiento de Draco como los demás. ¿Tal vez él se sentiera violado? Tal vez, por verse forzado a sentir semejante contacto profundo y obsesivo con alguien se sintió traumatizado...y si no fue voluntario...Tendría que hablar con él.

-Cuando dormimos, puede parecer que pasa mucho tiempo, pero el ciclo REM, donde suceden los sueños, sólo sucede por unos minutos, cada vez. Draco sugiere que Harry está tratando de enfrentar sus recuerdos y luego retrocede, sólo para volver a empezar-. Explicó Severus.

-Pobre chico-. Dijo Poppy, entre lágrimas. –Espero que no esté atrapado en sus pesadillas, puede que no despierte de una de ellas.

-Los períodos durante la actividad no son exactos y sugeriría otra cosa-. Severus sacudió la cabeza, suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Había sido una larga noche y no había descansado nada. Estaba exhausto. Bajó las manos y miró a Harry. Parecía más saludable que en mucho tiempo, había ganado cinco pulgadas y media y casi veinte libras; pero sus ojos estaban fijos e inexpresivos. No respondía, no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Habían usado hechizos sanadores...hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, ahora el resto estaba a cargo sólo de Harry. Nunca había sido tan difícil para él no hacer nada.

-Severus, necesitas descansar-. Dijo Poppy, amablemente, apoyando una mano en su hombro. -Harry es fuerte y va a sobreponerse a esto.

-Lo sé-. Asintió Severus. –Voy a llevarlo a su cuarto. Él lo preferiría.

Poppy quiso discutirlo, pero no pudo. Nunca había visto así a Severus. Narcissa le dio una ligera negativa con la cabeza y suspiró. –Bien, pero yo iré tres veces por día para controlarlo.

-Lo apreciaría mucho-. Severus realizó un encantamiento alivianador y acunó a su hijo en sus brazos.

Mientras Severus atendía a Harry, Narcissa fue en busca de Draco. Esperaba que estuviera en la sala común de Slytherin, pero no lo habían visto. Alegremente, los Slytherin dijeron que la ayudarían, y se apresuraron a buscar a su retornado amigo y líder. Prometieron que le enviarían un mensaje encantado cuando lo hallaran. Narcissa fue a buscarlo en los jardines, pero el tiempo pasaba y el mensaje no llegaba y su hijo no aparecía; comenzó a temer y recurrió al Director.

-Los estudiantes van y vienen a Hogsmeade, todo el tiempo. Rara vez controlo las barreras de protección-. Murmuró Dumbledore y exclamó. -¡Ajá! Lo encontré. Salió hace exactamente dos horas y treinta y siete minutos.

-Esa es casi la hora en que dejó la Enfermería. Debe haberse ido inmediatamente-. Dijo Narcissa, con un profundo frunce en la frente. Sus instintos le gritaban que algo estaba mal. –Tal vez fue a encontrarse con algún contacto de negocios.

-Es muy probable, querida. No creo que deje al ED o a Harry por alguna otra razón-. Dumbledore sonrió, tranquilizadoramente.

-Por supuesto-. Saludó ella, tensa y cortesmente, y salió de la habitación dando grandes pasos, con el propósito de encontrar a su hijo. Con un movimiento de varita, llamó a Pansy, a Gregory, y a Vincent, para que se encontraran con ella en los portones; tenía el presentimiento de que necesitaría apoyo.

…

Draco se apareció en Private Drive como un ángel vengador: con la túnica abierta y flameando con la brisa helada de diciembre. A propósito, dejó suelto su cabello -largo hasta el muslo-, que brillaba bajo el sol como si fuera blanco. Sus ojos lucían duros, como espejos, y en sus labios había una sonrisa. Le había tomado demasiado tiempo encontrar la exacta ubicación de Privet Drive, pero ahora que estaba allí, nada lo detendría. Se adelantó con determinación. Si sus ropas o su cabello se movían con más violencia de la explicable, nadie lo observó con el suficiente detenimiento como para notarlo. Las cortinas se cerraban con fuerza a su paso. La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más grande.

…

Vernon Dursley había tenido invierno muy, muy malo. Su esposa se divorció de él y hasta su hijo le dio la espalda, y todo porque le enseñó a ese Fenómeno, la lección que se merecía. Ese Fenómeno inservible jamás debió nacer. ¿Por qué les importó que recibiera lo que merecía? Ellos sabían que él tenía razón en todo lo que hizo. Ese Monstruo debió haberlos hechizado. Sí. Era eso: los hechizó. La próxima vez que viese al Fenómeno, iba a segurarse de recobrar la razón de su familia, y después lo mataría, de una buena vez.

Vernon sostuvo entre sus manos sus negros pensamientos y su vaso de cerveza, como cada mañana. La mesera del pub ya no le cuestionaba que ordenara alcohol con el desayuno, antes de ir a trabajar. No estaba completamente sobrio desde el final del verano. Los mismos pensamientos ocupaban su mente, difícilmente cambiaban. Corría el riesgo de perder el trabajo. Otra razón más para odiar y culparlo. La única felicidad que le quedaba era planear la muerte del Fenómeno.

…

-Hola, Petunia. Tenemos que hablar-. Dijo Draco, y su sonrisa se extendió más.

Petunia se puso pálida y retrocedió, alejándose del mago parado en su puerta. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y el reconocimiento le surgió en los ojos: sabía porqué estaba él allí y que ella merecía lo que fuera a hacerle. Pero, tenía un hijo que -aunque participó del abuso-, era inocente. Le tocaba a ella sobrevivir para cuidarlo, porque Vernon ya no estaba. Puede que Dudley haya lastimado a Harry, pero había sido criado para hacerlo. Ahora ya no pensaba lo mismo y no merecía perder a su madre.

-Lo siento-. Susurró. Draco entró y cerró la puerta, sin quitarle la vista de encima. –Nunca moví un dedo en favor de Harry y lo traté mal. Fue un error que repararé de todas las maneras posibles, pero no me mate. Mi hijo me necesita.

-Harry la necesitó-. Draco practicamente cantaba, con su voz baja y lenta.

-Lo sé-. Sollozó Petunia, estrujando el delantal entre las manos. –Sé que me necesitó y yo me comporté horriblemente con él. Iré al infierno por lo que le hice a ese niño; pero, por favor, puedo corregir el daño que le hice a mi hijo. Castígueme, hágame sufrir, pero permítame repararlo. Por Harry y por mi hijo.

-Harry fue golpeado, sangró en su casa; lloró aquí, suplicó su amor y fue esclavizado para complacerlos-. Dijo Draco, gentilmente, como si hablara con un niño pequeño. –Usted le enseñó lo que es el miedo y la impotencia; le enseñó a negarse a sí mismo, a odiarse a sí mismo. Usted le enseñó lo que es la ira.

Petunia chocó contra la pared; unas fotografías cayeron y los cristales se quebraron. Sollozaba y se lamentaba, pero no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos brillantes. En ellos, podía verse a sí misma, y lo que veía era feo.

-¡Ay Dios, perdóname! Lo siento tanto-. Gimió, cayendo al piso. No le importó sentarse sobre vidrio ni cortarse, eso no era nada, nada que no mereciera.

-Deténgase.

Draco volvió sus ojos, sin parpadear, hacia la puerta de la cocina. Allí estaba Dudley –aún con un grosero sobrepeso-.

-No he hecho nada-. Sonrió, señalando a Petunia. –No la he tocado.

-Entonces es magia-. Dudley enrojeció de ira. -¡Déjela en paz!

-Estoy aquí para cobrar la renta-. Draco flexionó sus dedos hacia la sala de estar.

-Esta casa está pagada. No debemos ninguna renta-. Además de enojado, Dudley estaba confundido.

-Para que Harry viviera aquí, ustedes le cobraron dolor. Ahora están un poquito atrasados con los pagos de su cuota-. Draco volvió a sonreír.

-Harry…-. Dudley se movió, incómodo. -¿Conoce a Harry? ¿Está...bien?

-Lo estará-. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Lamento lo que le sucedió. Aunque sea...mágico-. Dudley bajó la vista hacia su madre. –Lo que hizo mi padre estuvo mal, por eso lo hemos echado de aquí y no lo veremos más. Se ha ido. Déjenos en paz. ¿Qué más quiere de nosotros?

-Vernon Dursley se ha ido-. Repitió Draco, airadamente.

-Sí- Petunia se puso de pie. Aún temblaba. –Me divorcié de él y ya no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Lo que hizo...fue indefendible. También lo es lo que yo hice, pero, por favor, Dudley no sabía hacer otra cosa. Déjeme corregir mi error.

-Nunca podrá corregirlo-. Draco negó, gentilmente. –Es demasiado tarde para eso. Dígame a dónde está Vernon.

-¡No lo sabemos!- Gritó Dudley, enojado. -¡Ya se lo hemos dicho!

Petunia ignoró a su hijo y habló con prontitud. –Compró un departamento al otro lado de la ciudad. Come en un pub llamado Broken Barrel, ahora debe estar allí.

-Gracias-. Draco hizo una semi inclinación y cuando se enderezó tenía la varita en la mano. –Ustedes dos tienen mucho por que pagar, pero en este momento, Vernon es más importante.

Movió la varita y una luz llenó el pasillo. Petunia trató de lanzarse delante de su hijo, pero no había forma de escapar al hechizo, que saturó el aire con su poder y su intención maliciosa. Las paredes mismas brillaron; la luz se apagó y Draco sonrió. Petunia miraba a su hijo con una expresión de terror, que lentamente se convirtió en confusión, porque no pudo notar nada malo. Dudley y ella compartieron la misma mirada confundida, porque él se pasó las manos por el cuerpo y no sintió nada diferente.

Draco giró y salió sin decir palabra. Iba a mitad de cuadra cuando oyó sus gritos. Su sonrisa se hizo expresión de satisfacción; por el resto de sus vidas –o hasta que él levantara el hechizo-, tendrán que pasar por inesperados momentos, tan vívidos que no podrán distinguir si son reales o no hasta que terminen. Draco extrajo los recuerdos de las mismas paredes de la casa y los enterró en sus mentes. Iban a verse a sí mismos torturando a Harry, una y otra vez, conociendo la maldad del acto y sintiendo el dolor de Harry.

_Sí,_ Pensó Draco, alegremente. _Eso será suficiente, por ahora. Pueden esperar hasta que termine con Vernon Dursley._

…

Narcissa y los tres Slytherin llegaron al número 4 de Privet Drive y se estremecieron. Dado que el Ministerio estaba quebrado, nadie controlaba el uso de la magia, y esa era una buena cosa. La casa de los Dursley exudaba magia negra y poderosa, y parecía que sus alrededores también. Narcissa enderezó su columna, se dirigió a la puerta principal y golpeó. No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Escucharon eso?- Preguntó Greg. Tal vez debido a su entrenamiento como sanador, fue el primero en notar el llanto suave en el interior.

…

Draco no necesitó preguntar quién era Vernon Dursley, lo reconoció inmediatamente. Puesto junto a su hijo, en realidad no se parecían en la cara, pero sí en el color del cabello y en la obesidad, que los hacían tan familiares que Draco lo supo enseguida. Vernon salía del pub al que Draco intentaba entrar. Draco casi se lastimó tratando de reprimir su risa complacida, creyó que le iba a resultar más difícil, ¡pero Vernon se lo había hecho tan fácil!

Con una mueca de disgusto hacia el hombre de cabello largo, Vernon nunca vio que el extraño extendió la mano. Inmediatamente, sintió un dolor en el codo, donde Draco aplicó presión con maestría. -¿Ey! ¿Qué está...'

-No haga una escena-. Murmuró Draco. –Tengo algo que usted querrá ver en secreto.

-¿Y qué es eso?- Gritó Vernon, la sospecha se acrecentaba detrás de esos ojos llenos de odio.

-Cierto sobrino, capturado y listo para ser usado. Creímos que usted querría tener el honor de quitarle la vida. Nosotros no queremos hacernos cargo del desastre-. Respondió Draco, mientras lo conducía hacia un callejón.

La cara de Vernon se iluminó con la comprensión y el deleite. –Por supuesto-. Murmuró. –Muéstreme el camino.

Draco lo condujo a las sombras del callejón y ambos desaparecieron. Estaba preparado para lidiar con Vernon. Antes de comenzar la búsqueda en Privet Drive, se aseguró de tener listo el castigo perfecto. Llegaron a un pequeño cuarto, de paredes de madera y piso de piedra –alguna especie de sótano-, muy frío. Había hombres y mujeres allí, vestidos con túnicas del blanco más puro; todos con las capuchas puestas. Draco sonrió ampliamente y permitió que Vernon cayera al piso. Los muggles nunca reaccionan bien a la desaparición.

-Le saludamos y le damos la bienvenida, joven Lord-. Una mujer dio un paso, frente al grupo de siete personas. –Nos ha dejado un mensaje interesante. He traído a tres Maestros en su Arte y a sus aprendices predilectos.

-Yo les prometí un sujeto merecedor de su Arte. Lo juro por mi honor, como Lord, como Malfoy, y como mago-. Draco se inclinó profundamente. –Sólo les pido, en cambio, que me permitan observar hasta que esté listo para partir.

-Primero, déjenos juzgar la perfección del sujeto. Parece insignificante-. La voz de la mujer estaba cargada de escepticismo.

-Su secta es antigua y desconocida. Adoran a Cristo y han jurado ayudar a Su causa.

-Sabemos quiénes y qué somos-. Dijo una mujer, desde atrás. –Tomamos las almas que han cometido maldad, conscientemente, voluntariamente y por placer; y les infligimos a ellos un dolor que rivaliza con el que sufrirán en el infierno, con la esperanza de comenzar el proceso de purificación y aliviar el trabajo de Dios. Este hombre es miserable, en verdad, pero debe haber más que miseria para que una persona sea lo suficientemente vil como para merecer el Arte misericordioso.

-Ah, él es maligno. Se los aseguro-. Draco miró fijamente al hombre que destrozaría a Harry, aterrorizándolo, si alguna vez volvía a ponerle los ojos encima. –Se le cedió a su cuidado a un niño mágico muy especial; un niño con la más pura de las almas: Harry James Potter.

Los hombres y mujeres ahogaron un a exclamación. Draco sabía que ellos veneraban a Harry, ellos creían que era un don de Dios a la humanidad, un santo. Creían que esa era la razón por la que sobrevivió a la Maldición Asesina: no había maldad inherente en Harry que permitiera el acceso de la maldición a su alma. En cambio, rebotó y se adhirió al Señor Tenebroso, donde halló una gran puerta. Draco suspiró satisfecho. Esta gente haría que Vernon Dursley pagara verdaderamente por lo que hizo.

-Inmendiatamente odió al niño por ser diferente. Para él, diferente es igual a maligno. Le dio como dormitorio un armario debajo de una escalera; con frecuencia, lo encerró allí como castigo, privándolo de comida y agua. Le decía que era un fenómeno, inservible. Aún así, Harry trataba de complacerlo; hacía sus tareas con frenesí, pero eran imposibles para su pequeño cuerpo. Nunca podía cumplirlas y lloraba por no poder hacer lo que este hombre quería, este hombre que se suponía que debía ser su segundo padre. Vernon trató de golpearlo y la magia del niño se interpuso, por eso lo lastimó todo lo posible con decepción, odio, degradación verbal. Y a pesar de todo, Harry protegió a este hombre, nunca contó lo que sucedía, en parte porque creyó que era inservible, como Vernon le decía; y en parte porque seguía viéndolo como familia, y él jamás lastimaría a su familia voluntariamente, sin importar lo que le hicieran. Desafortunadamente, aunque Vernon no pudo quebrar el espíritu de Harry, el mundo sí pudo. Voldemort lo atacó y buena gente y amigos murieron, poniéndose entre ese hombre diabólico y Harry; y Harry cargó con la culpa. Sintió la necesidad de hacerse castigar por permitir que murieran buenas personas.

Este verano, este hombre lo golpeó, y la magia de Harry no lo protegió. Alegremente, Vernon comenzó a abusar físicamente de Harry. Lentamente pensó en maneras más creativas de hacerlo sangrar, gritar y llorar. Al principio se contuvo, temeroso de ser descubierto y castigado; pero cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie lo vigilaba y nadie irrumpía, dio rienda suelta a sus deseos. Se deleitó en lastimar a Harry, pero quiso más. Lo planeó bien; descubrió una manera de contrarrestar la magia, en caso de que Harry reaccionara finalmente. Puso drogas en la comida que, golpeado e inocente, Harry comió.

No sé qué fue lo que puso, pero paralizó su cuerpo, dejándole la capacidad de sentir; bloqueó su magia, pero su mente estaba clara y consciente. Vernon lo buscó y alegremente profanó a Harry Potter. O debería decirlo sin cortapisas y usar palabras muggles. Vernon Dursley lo violó. Aún ahora, no puede entender por qué su mujer y su hijo lo repudiaron y echaron de la casa, aún ahora quiere hallar a Harry y lastimarlo. Díganme, ¿es lo suficientemente maligno para ustedes? Tomó al más inocente de los niños, de apenas un año, y comenzó con el abuso; hizo pasar hambre a un niño de tres años; le hizo creer que era un fenómeno inservible a un niño de siete años; tomó a un chico de quince años, de duelo por las muertes injustas, y lo profanó. Díganme si este hombre no es lo suficientemente diabólico como para ser purificado por su Santo Arte.

Silencio. La mujer del frente, aunque Draco no podía verle la cara, temblaba visiblemente. Fue el hombre el que habló, con voz suave, pero por debajo, Draco pudo oír el grito de la ira. –Sí. Es suficientemente maligno.

-Que...en qué infierno...qué demonios está pasando...- Vernon se sentó, todavía muy nauseoso y desorientado.

-El infierno, tienes razón, hijo de Adán. Pronto pasarás por el infierno y retornarás al Padre doliente. No temas por tu alma inmortal, estás en buenas manos-. Entonó la mujer, y los otros se adelantaron.

Draco retrocedió y sonrió. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared del sótano, escuchando la delicada introducción que esos Maestros del Arte de la Tortura le daban a Vernon Dursley. Podían hacer que los sujetos duraran años, con su cordura intacta. Usualmente, suplicando dolor. Draco sonrió, mientras los gritos de ultraje y las amenzas pasaban a ser, lentamente, miedo, terror y agonía.

Había escuchado los sollozos y gritos de Harry en sus recuerdos, y sabía que Vernon no había sufrido nada todavía; pero lo haría; Draco estaba completamente seguro de eso. Contento, volvió a aparecerse en Surrey. Aún no había terminado.

…

Narcissa se sentó en la cocina, con Petunia. Dudley estaba acostado, arriba, inconsciente por el esfuerzo. Greg lo acompañaba, monitoreando su corazón, por temor a un ataque cardíaco. Vince y Pansy acompañaban a Narcissa, inseguros, ¿por qué estaban allí y quién era esta mujer muggle? Todo lo que sabían era que fue hechizada y que parecía completamente golpeada y horrorizada por lo que sea que la maldición le causara.

-Insisto en que me describa lo que siente-. Apuntó Narcissa. –No puedo ni comenzar a revertir lo que le han hecho si no conozco los síntomas.

-Por lo menos, díganos quién la hechizó-. Dijo Pansy. Sabía que Narccissa pensaba que había sido Draco, pero, ¿por qué iba a torturar a estos muggles? ¿con qué propósito?

-No-. Gimió Petunia. –No puedo decirlo. Ayuden a mi hijo y váyanse.

-Está inconsciente, él no puede decirnos lo que le pasa-. Dijo Narcissa, impaciente. –Dígame, él podría morir.

Petunia rompió en llanto.-¿Qué he hecho?

Pansy y Vince compartieron una mirada prolongada. –¿Tal vez deberíamos tomar té?- Ofreció la chica. Podrían ponerle una poción calmante. Greg siempre acarreaba suficientes pociones encogidas, como para llenar un gabinete, prácticamente.

-Sí-. Narcissa concedió.

Vincent caminó alrededor de la cocina, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer té en una casa muggle. Pansy ni se molestó en ayudarle, sabía que sería peor. Quince minutos pasaron y Petunia comenzó a calmarse. Greg regresó y la mujer lo miró, suplicante.

-Dígame que mi hijo está bien.

-Está bien. duerme-. La tranquilizó Greg. -¿Puede decirme qué fue lo que causó eso?

Petunia se estremeció. –Recuerdos. Son recuerdos. Caen sobre uno y uno cree que está allí realmente, que está sucediendo de verdad, pero no puedes moverte ni detenerlo. Uno sólo puede verlo, y a veces puedes sentir lo que...¡ay Dios!- Petunia hundió la cara en sus manos y comenzó a llorar, nuevamente.

-Nunca escuché nada semejante-. Se preocupó Vincent.

-Yo sí-. Narcissa se levantó y se enfrentó a una pared. Cuidadosamente, enunció el hechizo que activaría los residuos absorbidos por la casa y que haría que los recuerdos se revivieran en la mente del autor. Nada. Las paredes estaban tan limpias como si la casa fuese recién construida.

-Pero...- Pansy tartamudeó. Era algo inaudito, transferir las impresiones de un edificio a la mente de una persona, e ir más allá, haciendo que esos recuerdos se levantaran y atacaran la mente de esa manera...

-Con la suficiente voluntad e inocencia, la magia puede hacer lo que sea. Sólo que no esperen poder duplicar el efecto-. Murmuró Narcissa, pensativa. –Sería imposible recrear la intensidad y la necesidad del momento, para hacerlo otra vez. Por eso es que usamos hechizos de todos los días, siempre funcionan y son predecibles; pero la magia, inherentemente, es poder y la fuerza de voluntad sobre la realidad. Ahora, Harry tiene ese tipo de magia por deseo todo el tiempo, por la cantidad de poder que puede canalizar y al que tiene acceso. Esto es más de lo mismo.

-¿Por que Draco haría esto?- Vincent sacudió la cabeza.

-Porque se lo merecen-.

Todos giraron hacia la puerta de la cocina. Allí estaba parado Draco, su cara inexpresiva, pero sus ojos revelaban su enojo. No estaba contento de verlos. Pansy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Greg le tomó el brazo en advertencia. Por una vez, ella le hizo caso y se mantuvo en silencio. Nadie se movió. Petunia comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Eventualmente, Narcissa se movió hacia su hijo.

-Draco. Ya hiciste lo que viniste a hacer. Volvamos.

-Recién empecé, madre-. Respondió Draco. Inclinó la cabeza, apenas, y Narcissa se quedó helada –conocía esa postura, se preparaba para atacarla-. Vince también debió reconocerla, porque habló, tratando de dividir la atención de Draco entre ellos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Quiénes son?

-Son...- Los ojos de Draco se deslizaron y reposaron sobre Petunia. Aunque histérica, ella sintió la mirada y levantó la vista. Draco le ofreció su sonrisa gentil. –Monstruos-. Petunia dio un respingo y se dejó caer un poco más.

-¿Qué hicieron?- Susurró Pansy, con curiosidad mórbida. ¿Qué cosa podía provocar que Draco actuara de ese modo? Ella había oído sobre la furia fría de los Malfoy; descripta como lluvia helada cayendo lentamente, mordiendo la piel y desgarrándola hasta los huesos. Había sido inspiración para historias de fantasmas cuando ella era pequeña, pero comenzaba a ver que era verdad y empezaba a temerle.

-Abusaron de un niño inocente, le hicieron creer que era feo y anormal. Lo esclavizaron: en la cocina, en la limpieza de la casa, en reparar cosas que no tenía idea en cómo arreglar, en embellecer el jardín para ellos. Le hicieron pasar hambre, lo golpearon, no lo cuidaron y ni una vez, jamás, le demostraron amor...Eso y más-. Draco, prácticamente ronroneaba, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin parpadear, mirando a la mujer quebrada como si fuera una presa. –Ella no sufre por mi mano ni por el hechizo, sufre por su propia mano: ve claramente lo que ha hecho. Yo sólo le he dado la verdad...y un poco de lo que su víctima sintió bajo su cuidado. Lo mismo con su hijo.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Los Slytherin miraban a la mujer con un horror fascinado. Narcissa observó a su hijo y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error en creer que los sentimientos de Draco por Harry Potter habían mermado; habían crecido con la ausencia del vínculo y con el regreso de todo lo que Draco era. Estaba vengando a su único amor. No descansaría hasta terminar. Draco no sería capaz de respirar sin dolor, hasta que sintiera que aquellos que lastimaron a Harry habían sido convenientemente castigados. A diferencia de otros, ella era muy conocedora de la furia de los Malfoy. Los Black eran famosos por su temperamento y su locura, pero nada comparables con la verdadera ira de los Malfoy.

-¿Qué más planeas hacer aquí, hijo?- Preguntó, en tono neutro. Sabía que él la quitaría del medio si tenía la más ligera sospecha de que iba a intervenir. Sólo esperaba que los Slytherin fuesen fieles a su Casa y comprendieran, lamentaría verlos lastimados.

-Sufren, pero yo necesito más. Necesito que se hundan hasta el nivel de desesperación pura al que hundieron al pequeño inocente. Entonces...entonces habrán dado algo a cambio, como don de reparación para Harry, aunque sea muy chiquito.

Pansy ahogó un grito, las manos de Greg se cerraron en puños y Vince siseó entre dientes. Esto era por Potter. Ésta era la familia de Potter. Finalmente, se dieron cuenta de la verdad sobre esa pequeña casa, los horrores que debía haber guardado y que ahora estaban en las mentes de Petunia y Dudley. Ahora comprendían la ira de Draco, y temían; temían a Draco y lo que podía hacer.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?- Preguntó Narcissa.

Draco observó pensativamente a Petunia. -¿Dónde está Dudley?

-Arriba, durmiendo. Su corazón debió esforzarse demasiado y estaba inconsciente cuando llegamos. Petunia lloraba en un rincón-. Le respondió.

-¿Cuántos ataques tuvieron desde que me fuí?

-Uno-. Susurró Petunia. –Sólo uno. ¿Quiere decir que pasará otra vez?

-¡Ah, sí!- Sonrió Draco. –Sucederá una y otra vez, azarosamente. Nunca sabrá cuando comenzarán-. Ella rompió en llanto, suplicándole que cediera. Afirmó que lamentaba lo sucedido y que daría lo que fuera para que levantara el hechizo. Draco se mostró inconmovible: sopesó la alteración de la mujer con la mirada y pareció llegar a una conclusión. -No. No lo levantaré. Si así es como se siente después de un ataque, será suficiente por ahora. Volveré, y hablaremos de su penitencia por Harry. Esto, sólo es estar a mano; recuérdelo. Aún está en deuda con él.

Petunia lloraba demasiado como para responder.

-¿Y si el corazón de Dudley falla?- Preguntó Narcissa, fríamente. –No puede sufrir si está muerto.

-Ah, estoy seguro de que _algunos creerían _que, en verdad, sufrirá después de muerto-. Respondió Draco, crípticamente. –Pero no...No, no, no, no voy a dejar que se muera antes de devolverle algo a Harry. ¿Se esforzó su corazón, dices? Es porque es tan...como decirlo...gordo, sí, gordo. Es tan gordo y débil...pero eso es fácilmente arreglable.

-Es imposible-. Murmuró Greg. Existían pociones y hechizos para perder peso, pero tomaban tiempo y ejercicios. Draco hablaba de algo completamente diferente.

-Nada es imposible si lo quieres _lo suficiente-._ Draco sonrió su sonrisa fría y gentil. -¡Y cómo lo quiero!

Giró y, a grandes pasos, subió las escaleras. Se movió lenta, hipnóticamente, como un gato cazando su presa, con cuidado de no moverse demasiado rápida o abruptamente y sobresaltarla. Pansy se estremeció y se aferró al brazo de Vince. Vince estaba pálido; también Greg, pero amagaron en seguirlo, para presenciar lo que iba a hacer. Narcissa los detuvo. Se quedaron juntos y sintieron que la magia se levantaba y crecía en una ola, aullando por sobre sus cabezas, poderosa y salvaje, apenas contenida y dirigida, porque no había hechizo, ni movimientos de varita, sólo la guiaba la voluntad de Draco –afilada como una daga-. Probó su fortaleza terminando el hechizo antes de que la magia terminara completamente liberada y los matara a todos, destruyendo entera la manzana de muggles.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Mírame! me siento...me siento genial!- Dudley entró corriendo a la habitación.

Los magos y brujas, que pasaron desapercibidos para el excitado adolescente, lo miraron asombradísimos. Dudley ya no lucía como su padre. De hecho, se parecía un poco a Lily: tenía cabello dorado y suave, cejas bien formadas sobre una cara fuerte, que poseía una barbilla afilada y ojos grandes. Los suyos eran azules, pero tenían la misma forma que los de Harry. Su complexión era fuerte, similar a la de un nadador. Sus manos, ¡Merlin, eran pequeñas! Dedos cortos y muñecas casi delicadas, como las de Petunia. Definitivamente, Dudley se parecía más a su madre que a su padre.

Petunia lo miraba con una expresión de júbilo. -¿Dudley? ¿Mi bebé?

-¡Soy yo, Mamá!- Dudley la abrazó, riendo. -¿Puedes creerlo?… la magia me sigue…Bueno, es...- Tosió, incómodo. -¡Pero mira lo que me hizo!...Creo que ya no la odio.

-¡Ah, Dudders…- Petunia lo abrazó y lloró, ante la inocencia de su hijo.

-Tu madre sabe-. Dijo Draco, desde la puerta. Rió, divertido. –No estarás agradecido por mucho tiempo, pequeño Dudley. La magia te mejoró, pero sólo te hará sentir bien físicamente; a diferencia del remedio espiritual, que será bastante doloroso.

-Por favor-. Gimió Petunia. –Por favor, no lo haga. Él no sabía actuar de otro modo. Su padre y su madre le enseñaron a odiar, no sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Ahora voy a arreglarlo, déjeme arreglarlo. No le muestre...No haga que vea lo que yo tuve que ver.

-Petunia, querida, él sabía que estaba causando dolor. Él sabía que el dolor es algo indeseable en sí mismo. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el dolor es malo y causarle dolor a otro también lo es. Como fuese, pronto sabrá que lo que hizo estuvo mal. Esta no es una lección que debas evitarle-. Sermoneó Draco.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Quiso saber Dudley. -¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Nadie, Dudley-. Draco hasta le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. –Nadie. Tienes mucho que hablar con tu madre. Ella va a explicarte la enfermedad que tienes. Volveré a visitarte.

-¿Estoy enfermo?- Dudley se asustó y miró a su madre.

Draco sonrió ampliamente al ver que Petunia volvía a llorar por su hijo, ignorante y digno de lástima; juntó a los demás con la mirada y salieron. Nadie habló. Difícilmente Draco los tuvo en cuenta, se sentía demasiado satisfecho recontando su trabajo como para notarlos realmente. Hasta difícilmente notó cuando volvieron a aparecerse en Hogsmeade y comenzaron a caminar hacia el colegio. Nunca escuchó que tarareaba.

-Nosotros...nosotros tenemos que ir a una reunión del ED-. Dijo Pansy, suavemente, al llegar a las puertas del castillo, -¿Él...irá?

-No creo que Draco vaya-. Respondió Narcissa, cansada.

-Haremos excusas por él-. Replicó Greg, y los tres Slytherin se encaminaron a la Sala Multipropósito. En cambio, Draco y Narcissa fueron hacia la Enfermería.

-Quiero verlo a solas-. Dijo Draco, y el corazón de Narcissa casi deja de latir, atemorizada por la inflexión helada de su tono. Los ojos grises se volvieron hacia los azules. –Vete, madre. Déjame con él.

-No está aquí. Está en las mazmorras-. Se ruborizó, había estado tan preocupada que ni siquiera se le ocurrió decírselo.

Draco gruñó. –Ve a atender al ED-. La magia crujió a su alrededor y su cabello flameó detrás suyo como si se tratara de alas. Narcissa dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente.

…

Harry yacía en su cuarto. La segunda cama había sido reemplazada y estaba arropado amorosamente. Severus no quería dejar su puesto junto a la cama, pero Remus se las había arreglado para sacarlo del cuarto. Draco se adelantó y dejó salir un suspiro grave y largo. Regresar era como volver a casa, como volver a ser él mismo. La ira y la venganza que lo llenaron, se disolvieron y sólo quedó la ternura que sentía por el jovencito que yacía en esa cama.

-Harry-. Susurró, acariciando el nombre. -Harry, amor, he vuelto-. La tensión de la cara dormida de Harry se alivió un tanto y Draco rió con suavidad. –Sí, aquí estoy. Siempre regresaré a ti-. Se sentó en la silla y tomó la mano de Harry. -¿Sabes? Ahora que recuerdo completamente quién soy, y que no tengo tus emociones poderosas oscureciendo las mías, me doy cuenta de que te amo más que nunca. Puedo apreciarte mejor. Eres todo un leoncito-. Rió otra vez y pasó su mano libre por el cabello de Harry. –Enfrentándote a mi como lo hiciste todos esos años, cuando debí recordarte tremendamente a tu terrible primo. Enfrentándote a todos. Tal vez esos fanáticos tienen razón y eres un santo. No sé cómo explicarte a ti; eres tan jodídamente Sytherin, además. Has ocultado tu dolor por tanto tiempo, has soportado tanto sin contar tus secretos. Tienes que dejar de hacerlo, sabes. No permitiré que me escondas tus heridas.

La mano de Draco aferró con más fuerza la de Harry y su humor reflexivo cambió abruptamente hacia la pena; se puso rígido y comenzó a respirar con rapidez; trató de sobrellevar el ataque de pánico –no podía demandarle a Harry que le mostrara sus heridas y mantener las propias escondidas-. Draco dejó llegar al pánico y lo dejó pasar, cuando pudo volver a respirar con facilidad se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Mi amor, tienes que volver a mi. No puedes ocultarte para no afrontar lo sucedido; por mi, enfréntalo, ponlo en su lugar y vuelve a la realidad. No puedes dejarme solo, porque yo no puedo vivir en un mundo que puede lastimarte de ese modo y dejar que te mueras. ¿Oyes lo que le has hecho al gran Draco Malfoy? ¡Prácticamente estoy recitando poesía!

Suspiró y apoyó el torso sobre el de Harry. –Tómate tu tiempo, amor. No me importa cuánto, mientras lo derrotas; yo te esperaré y me aseguraré de que sepas cuando empiece a impacientarme-. Rió. –Ah, apúrate. No puedo esperar a que sepas cómo está pagando tu familia por lo que te ha hecho. Sé muy bien que tú no quieres que los lastime, pero hasta tú no podrás enojarte por lo que le hice a tu tía y a tu primo horrorosos. Básicamente se están castigando solos, no puedes objetarlo. Y tu tío… bueno...en verdad no puedo adivinar cómo vas a sentirte con lo que hice con él. Probablemente lo desapruebes por principio, pero voy a insistir, es un completo jodido maldito y se lo merece. En esta relación, vas a tener que concederme algunas cosas, algunas veces, y esta es una de ellas.

Además, te prometo no descuidar nuestros deberes-. Draco suspiró y se enderezó un poco, puso su boca justo sobre la de su amor y cuidadosamente, inhaló cuando Harry exhaló, y exhaló cuando Harry inhaló. –Te amo, Harry Potter. Juro no decirle esto nunca a otro ser humano, sólo a ti. Te amo, así que más te vale volver pronto, Bebé, o puedo enojarme mucho contigo.

Gentilmente, le besó los labios. Una pequeña partecita suya se preocupaba porque Harry no sobreviviera, pero la mayor parte recordaba la fortaleza de Harry y no dudaba en su retorno. Volvió a besarlo, un poco más –no pudo evitarlo, aún inconsciente, se sentía tan bien estar con Harry-. Finalmente, Draco se forzó a alejarse, suspirando. Sin cuidado, se trenzó el cabello y lo tiró por sobre el hombro.

-No soy bueno con esto-. Se quejó. –Voy a parecer un desastre hasta que tú vuelvas a peinarme-. Draco lo miró. –Más te vale que no estés sonriendo-. Sonrió cariñosamente. –Dales una buena tunda a esos bastardos, por mi-. Y dejó la habitación. Tenía una reunión del ED a la que colarse y no iba a decepcionar a Harry.

****


	32. Capítulo XXVII

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

**GRACIAS por todos los reviews!**

**C****apítulo veintisiete**

Harry corría; había estado corriendo durante horas. Corría, atravesando la oscuridad. No podía ver nada, pero podía sentir el esfuerzo en sus piernas y cómo sus pies golpeaban el suelo. Cosas grandes acechaban sus talones, como hambrientas mandíbulas abiertas, listas para despedazarlo si mermaba la velocidad o si caía. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero sí sabía que los monstruos estaban allí. Eran cosas que le causaban dolor, y él quería escapar, frenéticamente, pero estaba completamente perdido. La carrera sin meta lo agotaba y estaba cerca de claudicar.

De repente, en la oscuridad, apareció una luz. Un haz de luz de sol la atravesó, creando una línea recta a la altura de su cintura. Harry casi lloró de alivio. Con gentileza, las emociones lo cubrieron, como nieve. Sintió amor, expectativa, un enojo profundo y miedo; pero el amor era la más fuerte de las emociones, y estaba dirigida hacia él. Alguien lo llamaba, alguien lo esperaba. Lo esperaban el amor y la aceptación, pero los monstruos iban a saltar sobre él si se detenía a tomar la invitación. Primero debería vencerlos.

Bajando la barbilla y apretando los puños, Harry se detuvo. Se quedó quieto y se armó con su voluntad. Enfrentaría a los monstruos sedientos de sangre, pero lo haría en sus propios términos. Se envolvió con la luz, en círculo, construyendo un pequeño santuario. Si los monstruos resultaban demasiado, podría regresar y ponerse a salvo. Llorando, literalmente temblando de miedo, se acurrucó en su círculo de luz y amor, escuchando los aullidos y el golpear de las garras afiladas de los monstruos que rondaban, esperándolo. Reuniendo su coraje y con el conocimiento de que alguien cercano lo amaba, Harry tensó sus músculos y saltó, dejando su círculo, hacia las mandíbulas de los monstruos.

Luchó con ellos, enfrentó lo que los monstruos traían y aceptó los recuerdos dolorosos que le lanzaron. Peleó hasta quedar apaleado y al borde de la locura. Luego se arrastró, débil y temblando, hasta el círculo, para recuperar su fuerza. Cuando pudo ponerse de pie sin tambalearse, volvió a salir y volvió a enfrentar a los demonios. Luchó con los miedos, con las debilidades que lo acechaban; y a medida que los examinaba sin retroceder, perdían algo de su poder. Lloró, gritó, rugió ante todo eso que ya no estaba escondido ni evitado. Lo hizo una y otra vez.

Aceptó el amor de su nueva familia: Severus, Remus y Draco. Aceptó que lo merecía. Reconoció que los Dursley eran incapaces de amarlo, sin importar qué hiciera. Aceptó la culpa de las muertes de Cedric y de Sirius. Se dio cuenta de que debía seguir adelante y aprender, para salvar a otros que de otro modo, morirían. Finalmente, aceptó cada golpe que recibió ese verano, en su depresión; reconoció que no merecía el dolor, pero podía sobrevivir. Aceptó que tenía debilidades, como todos los demás, y cuán bajo podía caer. Luego, llegó lo peor.

Harry pensó que estaba manejando bien esto; estaba sentado en el círculo, jadeando, recobrándose de la última batalla. Las heridas de su cuerpo sanaban lentamente y se hallaba en paz, después de enfrentarse con el dolor que le produjeron los horribles recuerdos. Pasó la mano por la luz y se estremeció porque el amor lo atravesó. _Por ti. _Le dijo. _Aquí estoy, siempre, por ti..._

Harry lloró; cansado, pero preparado. Estaba cansado de este lugar; se sentía tan agotado, sin embargo, fuerte. Quería regresar al mundo hecho de luz, al mundo que tenía a Draco, a su padre y a Moony. Quería volver a casa. Suspiró y se puso de pie. Quedaba un último monstruo y con él, terminaría.

El monstruo era enorme. El más grande de todos. Harry salió y lo enfrentó, con valentía -con paso vacilante, pero con fortaleza-. El monstruo lo golpeó, lo sacudió con la verdad: vio la cena envenenada, sintió su propia impotencia...descubrió una nueva hondura en el terror, al ver que su tío lo desvestía... Harry volvió a entrar al círculo, trastabillando, incapaz de ver más. Gimió, tembló y se acurrucó en el centro, meciéndose mientras lloraba, dándose cuenta de lo que seguiría, con el horror calándole los huesos. Severus se lo había dicho, pero él no lo había entendido.

Iba a ser violado. Harry gimió, acurrucándose más. Y tendría que revivir la violación para volver a vivir. No iba a poder regresar a Draco y a su familia sin destruir a ese monstruo que acechaba en la oscuridad –se quedaría aquí, atrapado para siempre, si no lo enfrentaba-.

-No puedo hacerlo-. Lloró Harry. –Lo siento, no puedo. No puedo.

Le respondió el silencio. El anillo de luz permaneció, protegiéndolo. Harry cerró los ojos, no quería ver. No podía soportar la visión de a qué estaba renunciando.

-No. No me obligues. Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo-. Le suplicó a la luz.

Imágenes de Draco: sonriendo, peleando; de pie, fuerte y confiado; con una sonrisa maliciosa, burlándose; su largo cabello suave como la seda corriendo entre sus dedos, cayendo alrededor de ambos como alas; los ojos de plata ardiendo de amor, deseo y alegría; besos, caricias; pudo sentir a Draco, apretado contra él, pudo sentir su sabor, su olor. Y Harry lo amó. Más que nada, Harry amó a ese Slytherin brillante y hermoso. Apretó los puños y golpeó el suelo con toda su fuerza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Dónde estabas, eh? ¿Dónde estabas cuando te necesité?- Le gritó a la luz, retándola a responderle o a darle excusas. -¿Dónde estás ahora? ¡Respóndeme, Draco! ¿Dónde estás ahora?

No tuvo respuesta, y Harry sintió que una fuente amarga de triunfo se abría en su corazón. Draco no estaba allí. Al final, estaba solo. En verdad, el amor era inútil, y nunca había hecho nada por él.

-No-. Susurró, negando con la cabeza. –Eso no es verdad. No es inútil, y sí hizo algo por mi.

Harry levantó la vista, entre lágrimas, mirando el círculo del amor de Draco. Allí estaba, con él, No estaba solo. El corazón de Draco seguía allí; podía sentir todo lo que era Draco; sólo que había escogido concentrarse en su amor. Podía sentir la frustración de Draco, su miedo, su preocupación. Podía sentir su diversión y su orgullo. Todo fluctuaba, siempre cambiaba, mientras Draco vivía y lo esperaba.

Harry se preguntó qué sería lo que hacía que Draco se sintiera así. ¿Estaría entrenando al ED? ¿Estaría cenando con papá y Moony y Narcissa? ¿Pansy estaría trayéndole nuevos problemas? Harry se mordió el labio. La única manera de saberlo era...Se estremeció. No podía, de verdad, no podía.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, sentado, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su cobardía, incapaz de moverse. Alternaba, cerrando los ojos ante la luz que lo conectaba con Draco y dejándose bañar por ella. Trató de dormir, pero aquí era imposible, donde quiera que fuera este 'aquí'. Tal vez, ya estaba durmiendo. No se sentía descansado, pero tampoco agotado. Sólo estaba acurrucado con su miedo y decepción y arrepentimiento y anhelo. Se resignó a quedarse en este lugar, para siempre...pero, entonces, algo cambió.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó y se quedó sin voz. Con frecuencia hablaba solo, para oír una voz, cualquier voz, para que la soledad no fuera muda. Gruñó y se esforzó por estar consciente. Tenía que concentrarse. La luz brillaba más. Levantó la mano y la atravesó con los dedos; ahogó un grito. Había dolor y adrenalina y determinación, y triunfo, y miedo. Draco estaba… estaba… _peleando._ Y herido.

-Solamente está entrenando-. Harry trató de convencerse. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. -No. Yo sé que no. Lo sé. Esto es diferente, esto es una batalla. Finalmente, Voldemort hizo su movida y Draco está luchando contra él. Probablemente, también el ED, aunque sepan que no podrán ganarle. Sólo yo puedo matarlo, así lo dice la profecía.

El amor seguía allí; aún ahora, en Draco había amor por él, empujado hacia el trasfondo, pero seguía allí. Harry se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que sangró. El monstruo, su violación, lo esperaba. Draco lo esperaba. Ambos lo esperaban. El que debía hacer su movida era él. Él debía dar el próximo paso. No podía esconderse eternamente. No, a menos que estuviera dispuesto a dejar ir a la luz. Dejar morir a Draco, luchando una batalla que era suya. ¿Acaso podía dejar que murieran todos sus seres amados, porque no podía enfrentarse a lo que le había hecho Vernon Dursley, justo ese tipo? Su tío era un mal hombre, un muggle que no merecía ni una hora de su tiempo, y menos aún, la vida de Draco.

-Lo haré-. Harry se puso de pie. Temblaba, pero estaba de pie. Mostró los dientes, ni de cerca se trató de una sonrisa. –No dejaré que esto me mate a mi o a Draco. ¿Me oyes, Vernon? ¡No dejaré que me mates!

Harry saltó, fuera del círculo, dentro de su peor recuerdo, dentro del infierno.

…xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche era dolorosamente clara, sin nubes y con una fría y afilada media luna que, prácticamente, hacía brillar la nieve. Las sombras que proyectaba el Bosque Prohibido eran tan oscuras que se podía caer en ellas. Se oía fuertemente el crujir de los pasos y si no fuera por el encantamiento aplicado a los zapatos para nieve, se hundirían hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, nada podía enmascarar completamente el sonido que hacían al correr atravesando los terrenos; pero eso significaba que el enemigo se hallaba en iguales condiciones.

Con la caída del sol, dos horas atrás, llegó el ataque contra los escudos de Hogwarts. Pronto sucumbirían. Draco terminó de asegurar al equipo de Goldstein en el colegio, al equipo de Higgs en el campo de quidditch; y ahora corría hacia el bosque, a enfrentar la primera ola de Mortífagos, con el equipo de Hooper. Con gracia, esquivó trampas y a unos aurores escondidos. Literalmente, escuchó cuando cayeron los escudos, un pitido agudo dio la alarma. De repente, el mundo parecía demasiado grande y cada sombra más siniestra.

… "_Excrucio dolor morsus!" …_

Los hechizos cortaban el aire, explotaban contra los árboles, dejando marcas de quemaduras o quebrándolos. Los Aurores se movían en silencio entre los Mortífagos y los asesinos vestidos de túnicas oscuras caían, uno tras otro. Pero eran cientos, y cuando uno caía, se levantaban dos. El ruido era horroroso y Draco rió, recordando que había estado preocupado porque la nieve podría delatarlos cuando se movieran.

Draco se lanzó hacia un lado y escupió una maldición. El Mortífago cayó, gritando agónicamente, con las dos piernas quebradas a la altura de las rodillas. El rubio mostró los dientes, con fiereza y le prendió fuego a otro. Su tercer maldición rebotó en una barrera y le dio al suelo, haciendo explotar la nieve alrededor.

… "_Contego!" …_

Alguien golpeó contra él, desde atrás, y Draco sintió que un cuchillo le rozó las costillas. Aullando de dolor y furia giró el cuchillo contra el Mortífago, clavándoselo en el pecho. La mujer se arqueó convulsivando, con un grito silencioso. Draco se levantó y se alejó, sosteniéndose el costado. Lo inundaban oleadas de dolor.

-Debe haber estado hechizado-. Murmuró. Ignoró el dolor lo mejor que pudo y caminó tenso entre los heridos, apuntando a cualquier figura negra que se moviera. Una maldición lacerante pasó el escudo de un enemigo y le cortó el brazo izquierdo a la altura del hombro; observó cómo la sangre saltaba por los aires, largando un olor, cálido y oscuro, como a cobre. ¿Era su imaginación o las sombras se acercaban a la sangre para alimentarse?

… "_Exuro igneus dolens!" …_

-¡Draco!- Lo llamó la voz de Neville, con desesperación. Giró y corrió. La chica Weasley yacía inconsciente, con la cara pálida y medio cuero cabelludo desaparecido, revelando el cráneo sangriento. Longbottom levantó la vista, aterrorizado, arrodillado inútilmente junto a su amor, con las manos ensangrentadas y gimiendo.

Draco le dio una cachetada y el Gryffindor parpadeó, mirándolo estúpidamente. -¡Llévala a la Enfermería! ¿Tienes la sábana quitapeso?

-S-sí-. Tartamudeó el pobre adolescente.

… "_Repello extundo!" …_

_-¡Vete_!- Draco volvió a palmearlo, y Longbottom rebuscó en su mochila, sacó la sábana, envolvió a Weasley y se dirigió al colegio. Draco cubrió su retirada, pero tan pronto como dejó el bosque, regresó a la pelea.

Se sentía extrañamente adormecido y dolorosamente consciente: cada sentido, afilado como una hoja de afeitar, la mente funcionando con aguda claridad y planeando y juzgando cada hechizo y cada movimiento. Pero el horror no lo tocaba, la carne era sólo carne; la sangre, un líquido de bello color; sus amigos no eran sus amigos, sino aliados y camaradas; no había apego emocional, sólo cálculos fríos.

_... "Adflicto affligo!" …_

Tres Mortífagos le saltaron, y danzaron. Uno quedó atrapado, tragado por un árbol –allí quedaría hasta que lo soltaran los Aurores-. Los otros dos cerraron filas. Draco gruñó, luchó, pero no pudo esquivarlos con la suficiente rapidez, ni interponer un escudo contra un hechizo que envolvió su pierna izquierda con fuego. El Mortífago que lo atacó cayó, con los pulmones invertidos. El dolor enceguecía a Draco, mientras la carne se quemaba y los músculos se encogían. Se dobló, y aún allí, atravesado de dolor, supo que el último Mortífago iba a matarlo.

… "_Forca comprehendo!" …_

Entonces, el dolor empezó a ceder . Y Draco se quedó mirando fíjamente, jadeando y sollozando, a Michael Corner. El Ravenclaw se arrodilló, le hizo tragar unas pociones y el dolor se volvió apenas quemante.

Draco luchó por calmar su respiración jadeante y para detener las lágrimas. De repente, se alegró mucho porque Harry siguiera en su estado de coma. Ya hacían diecinueve días desde que terminó el hechizo rejuvenecedor, y desde entonces, Harry seguía igual. En ese tiempo, Draco y el ED entrenaron duro, pero aún así, resultaron sobrepasados.

-¿Puedes seguir peleando, o te llevo a la Enfermería?- Preguntó Corner, con voz ronca. Draco notó que su cuello estaba envuelto con gruesas vendas.

… "_Sanitas resarcio!" …_

_-_Puedo pelear-. Draco se levantó; no sintió la pierna, sólo dolor –debería confiar en que su cuerpo sabría moverla por él-.

… "_Eradico manus manus!" …_

Cojeó hacia el lugar más cercano donde se juntaban gritos y rayos de hechizos. Vince y Finch-Fletchley peleaban, espalda con espalda. Draco maldijo, a gritos y ciegamente, a los enemigos que los rodeaban, modificando la batalla. Tropezó y cayó; los Mortífagos gritaron y se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

… "_Pessum ire oculus!" …_

Se encontró con la mirada perdida de la Auror Taylor; había tropezado y caído sobre su cadáver. Buscó en los bolsillos a la altura del pecho y sacó tres pociones, rompió frasco contra frasco entre sus manos. El vidrio lo cortó y una nube tóxica los rodeó. Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Los Mortífagos gritaron; Draco sintió que uno había caído a no más de tres pulgadas de distancia.

Unas manos lo agarraron y los dedos tocaron en código. Eran aliados, trabajaban con ellos. Vince gritó algo; estaban juntos, alejados de la pila de cadáveres, protegidos momentáneamente de la batalla. El Hufflepuff no se veía por ningún lado. Draco negó con cabeza, no podía oír a su amigo. ¡No podía oír nada! Ahora, Vince estaba frente a su cara, moviendo los labios.

-¡Muy bien!- Gritó Draco, comprendiendo. Los Aurores ordenaron la retirada hacia el campo de quidditch.

Los dos Slytherin provocaron a los Mortífagos, llevándolos hacia las trampas y a la próxima barrera de defensa. En el límite del bosque, se tiraron al suelo y cuatro Aurores surgieron, lanzando maldiciones por sobre sus cabezas y derribando a los diez Mortífagos que los perseguían. Los Aurores retrocedieron, llevándose a Draco y a Vince con ellos.

Los dejaron en la primera trinchera y ambos se sometieron a la rápida y eficiente atención médica de los Aurores. Luego se levantaron y volvieron a la lucha. Los Mortífagos caían por docenas, tratando de cruzar el campo de quidditch. Todas las entradas al colegio estaban bloqueadas. Habían cavado trincheras y estaban a salvo, defendiéndose desde la protección de la tierra.

… "_Negotium somnium!" …_

La audición de Draco retornó, pero deseó que no lo hubiese hecho; los gritos eran horribles y molestos. En las trincheras, algunos heridos sollozaban, pero todavía nadie podía dejar la protección y llevarlos al colegio, deberían esperar hasta la señal de fuegos artificiales que les darían la cobertura necesaria para retroceder.

… "_Eructo!" …_

Repentinamente, los Mortífagos se retrajeron y la multitud negra se movió: Voldemort se adelantaba, atravesando sus filas, iba vestido con una túnica rojo sangre y su rostro era tan pálido como la luna. Gritos histéricos se oyeron entre las filas de los Aurores, ante la imagen espantosa, pero ninguno dejó su puesto. El Monstruo levantó los brazos mientras caminaba, y desde las sombras del bosque, como una oleada maldita, volaron dementores hacia las trincheras.

-¡_Expecto Patronum_!- Gritaron, a coro, y el campo se llenó de la luz plateada hecha de pensamientos felices, chocando contra las criaturas malditas, que chillaban -algunos cayendo bajo el peso de los Patronus-. Lanzaron el encantamiento una y otra vez.

Los dementores disminuían, pero los Mortífagos usaron la distracción para deslizarse entre las trincheras.

Draco gruñó, otra vez luchaba mano a mano con un Mortífago que , literalmente, le cayó encima. La bota del hombre le raspó la pierna y el rubio gritó, clavándole los dedos en la cara. Sintió que algo pulposo cedía bajo un dedo y el Mortífago chilló.

… "_Inreto ligatio!" …_

Draco sonrió. La sangre caliente le salpicó la cara. Empujó con fuerza; el Mortífago cayó hacia atrás, con la sangre chorreándole por el rostro y un ojo menos. Draco lanzó un hechizo y el otro ojo explotó, incapacitándolo por el dolor y así pudo retirarse fácilmente. Los fuegos artificiales brillaron encima de ellos, quemándole los ojos, a pesar de que los cerró fuertemente; pero no tenía necesidad de ver, habían practicado esto muchas veces. Salió corriendo hacia el castiillo.

Escuchó un grito y se detuvo. ¡Esas eran Pansy y Hermione! Se volvió y corrió hacia el sonido; intentó abrir los ojos y se le llenaron de lágrimas. Pudo ver el contorno de un cuerpo cuyo brazo se doblaba lentamente hacia atrás, era una maldición que invertía el hueso, pero el Mortífago que la había lanzado ya no estaba. Una segunda figura tironeaba del cuerpo de la que gritaba y se retorcía, hacia el castillo, pero ella se movía extrañamente. Draco gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que a la segunda figura le faltaba el pie derecho, y también gritaba.

… "_Effloresco fragmen!" …_

Cerró los ojos y corrió hacia ellas. Las desmayó rápidamente, convirtió las tres sábanas en un deslizador, para arrastrarlas. Un hechizo le dio en la espalda y cayó, gritando de terror porque no podía sentir nada del pecho para abajo. Los fuegos artificiales disminuyeron y pudo abrir los ojos. Siete Mortífagos corrían hacia ellos, con las varitas levantadas y espupiendo maldiciones. Algunas les dieron a las chicas, cuáles, no sabía. Luego, Draco se retorció de dolor, un hechizo pasó su escudo.

…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo se estremeció y las paredes temblaron con él. Estaba en su cama, en la segunda habitación de Dudley... en las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Aún a través de la piedra, podía oír los sonidos de sus gritos mudos, de los hechizos lanzados, podía sentir el gusto de la magia hirviendo y cortando el aire. El vómito le quemó la garganta y la boca mientras era violado...pero lo más importante era que podía sentir la agonía desnuda que le llegaba a través del vínculo que lo unía a Draco.

-¡Draco!- Gritó Harry, mitad con dolor, mitad con furia. -¡DRACO!

Gimió, sintiendo que unas manos le arrancaban las ropas de su cuerpo, otra vez, pero no se detuvo. Ni siquiera cuando llegó al primer piso y vio a los heridos, y los llantos, y los gritos. No podía desperdiciar su atención en ese horror. Draco lo necesitaba y Harry lo necesitaba a él con la misma fuerza. El mundo giraba alrededor y no tenía sentido; en un momento estaba en Hogwarts, en el furor de la batalla; y al siguiente, en su cuarto en la casa de los Dursley con su tío, tocándolo y violándolo.

La locura intentaba clavarle las garras y él se dirigió al único lugar sólido que podía encontrar: Draco.

…xxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort se paró en el desnudo y destruído campo, había cuerpos caídos, como hojas –algunos se movían y estremecían, otros estaban quietos, muertos-. Draco era levitado delante del Monstruo, entre dos Mortífagos enmascarados. Las piernas le colgaban, inútiles; la varita quebrada y sus partes tiradas donde Pansy y Hermione seguían, inconscientes y heridas. La lengua de Voldemort se asomó, los ojos rojos brillaron como brasas siniestras y su voz se oyó pegajosa y fría como un cuerpo pudriéndose.

-Entoncess, pequeño lord-, Voldemort sonrió su sonrisa de hiena. -¿Dónde essstá tu Sssalvador? ¿Dónde essstá la gloria por la que me traicionassste?- Draco lo enfrentó con sus dolidos y desafiantes ojos grises. El Señor Oscuro echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Los moribundos esparcidos en el campo chillaron ante el sonido, como una tetera hirviendo. -¿Aún tan desssafiante? ¿Debería quitarte también losss brazos, Dragón Incrédulo?

El Monstruo levantó las garras y Draco se rehusó a desviar la mirada. Todo lo que sentía era culpa y arrepentimiento. Había querido proteger a su amor, había querido que Harry tuviera tiempo para sanar, pero había fallado. Había sido vencido. Voldemort lo destruiría a él y luego atacaría a su amado, vulnerable e inconsciente. ¡No era justo! Enderezó la cabeza y gruñó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Voldemort hizo una pausa y sus ojos miraron más allá, detrás de Draco, hacia la entrada de Hogwarts. Un silencio cubrió la batalla. Mortífagos y Aurores por igual, se quedaron helados, mirando maravillados: Harry Potter, parado, desnudo, entre llamas blancas que no dañaban su piel. Sus ojos latían, verdes, como la más verde de las hojas; los cabellos flameaban alrededor de su cabeza como si fueran olas furiosas, y su boca abierta como una herida, exhalando un gemido que le resonaba en el pecho estrecho. Un Mortífago lanzó un hechizo, pero ardió en esas llamas, haciéndolas más brillantes por un segundo. Esos ojos verdes nunca se movieron ni registraron el ataque, sólo miraban hacia adelante, a través de los terrenos, fijos en el rubio quebrado.

-Y llegó el héroe. Dime, Draco Malfoy-. Voldemort se adelantó y acarició la mejilla del rubio. –Por cómo mira, ssssospecho que le importassss mucho más que cualquier otro que haya matado en su presencia.

Draco sintió que el pánico y la esperanza le surgían en el pecho...¿Harry? Trató de girar la cabeza, para verlo, pues no confiaba en la palabra de Voldemort, pero los Mortífagos no le permitieron el movimiento.

-¿Eresss el amantejo del niño héroe? ¿Eso es lo que eresssss, Draco, un catamita?- La lengua de Voldemort se deslizó a los largo del labio inferior del rubio.

-Hazlo otra vez-. Lo retó Draco, con la mirada ardiendo de odio y asco.

Voldemort rió, pero se calló al darse cuenta de los ligeros temblores bajo sus pies. Sus ojos volvieron a Harry, el chico caminaba robóticamente y la tierra temblaba suavemente con cada paso. Ya tenía hecho un cuarto de camino, irradiaba poder y calor; Voldemort entrecerró los ojos y un siseo le nació de la garganta. Golpeó y Draco gritó, doblándose hacia atrás y soltándose de la sujeción de los Mortífagos; cayó al suelo con las costillas rotas, llorando de dolor. La visón se le cerró y se desmayó.

…xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se quedó quieto, sólo tenía ojos para Draco. Su amado estaba en una posición extraña, su trenza deshecha, con los cabellos quemados, aún colgando, más y más abajo.

Moviéndose sin pausa, Harry se acercó cada vez más a su amor, al alivio, a la cordura; pero entonces, el pecho se le atravesó de dolor y vio cómo su Draco caía al suelo hecho un manojo de miembros. Aún desde lejos, oyó el leve sollozo y eso lo cortó hasta las profundidades de su corazón.

Las llamas comenzaron a tornarse verdes mientras sus ojos se levantaban lentamente para enfrentarse a los rojos. La mano de Voldemort todavía latía con el residuo del hechizo. Harry comenzó a llenarse de ira, las llamas verde esmeralda le lamieron los brazos y le envolvieron la cabeza, como un halo. Levitó, con los brazos extendidos como alas y la boca afinada en un gruñido.

Voldemort tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para entrar en pánico, al verlo lanzarse contra él, cual demonio iracundo. Reunió toda su magia y expulsó la mitad por la conexión que tenía con el chico, con la esperanza de detenerlo y terminarlo atacándolo luego con el resto. Harry cabalgó la magia, se deslizó por ella y se le plantó en la cara al Monstruo. Voldemort gritó, estirando las manos entre las llamas para sostenerle las muñecas al chico y evitar sus garras. ¡El fuego le quemaba, le quemaba hasta el alma! Aulló, y su magia se esparció salvajemente. Tierra y Mortífagos volaron. El suelo empezó a temblar con más violencia, y el castillo crujió.

-¡No vas a lastimar a Draco! ¿Me oyes?- Gritó Harry, fuera de sí. Se arqueó y las llamas verdes explotaron de su cuerpo, envolviendo a Voldemort.

El Señor de las Tinieblas trastabilló y gritó, su cuerpo empezó a derrumbarse. Se retorció, tratando de deshacerse de Harry, pero el adolescente se aferró a él. El fuego asesino ardió y ardió, y lentamente lo consumió. -¡Lo mataré!- Chilló el Monstruo. -¡Lo mataré!

Harry rugió su furia y un rayo verde esmeralda cayó sobre el Señor Oscuro.

El mundo explotó.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 17 de septiembre, 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	33. Capítulo XXVIII

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

**Agradezco todos los reviews y repito: todas las historias serán terminadas, todas. Paciencia pido, porque tiempo no tengo...**

**D.L.**

**Capítulo veintiocho**

Severus abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Lo último que recordaba era que corría hacia Harry, y que su hijo volaba como una flecha ardiente para enfrentarse con el Señor Oscuro. Remus estaba a su izquierda –con su cabello suelto y salvaje y los ojos brillantes-, y el hombre lobo aulló cuando vio caer a Draco. Todos los demás se quedaron parados, demasiado sorprendidos como para moverse. Todos esperaron un duelo, una batalla prolongada; no que Harry se prendiera fuego y forcejeara con el Señor de las Tinieblas antes de explotar.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. ¡No tenía tiempo para ponerse a divagar! ¡Tenía que concentrarse! Abrió los ojos. ¿No los tenía abiertos, ya? Yacía donde había caído, tenía hierba y barro en la cara. Podía oír gemidos, podía ver formas oscuras sobre el rocío...Espera, ¿podía ver? Se sentó, ahogando un grito. ¡El sol estaba asomando!

Miró alrededor, los Mortífagos seguían inconscientes, pero los Aurores comenzaban a moverse. Su brazo...se sentía raro. Torpemente, levantó la manga y luego... apenas fue capaz de sentarse y mirarlo fijamente. Su brazo… desde que le había dado la espalda a sus deberes de espía, lo ponía –literalmente-, en hielo. Sentía un dolor sordo y persistente, todo el tiempo, como si el Señor Oscuro estuviera furioso por su traición. Pero allí estaba el dolor, siempre; y ni siquiera un aislado encantamiento enfriante mermaba el dolor.

¡Merlín, su brazo! Estaba intacto...la piel blanca, suave y lisa, no tenía ni una peca siquiera. La marca tenebrosa había desaparecido completamente; a diferencia de cuando el Señor de las Tinieblas había sido vencido, quince años atrás, cuando Harry era un bebé. Trató de levantar el brazo, para ver mejor, pero no pudo. Trató de mover los dedos, y nada...Bien, podía lidiar con eso. Hubiese preferido no perder el brazo, pero aún así, se alegraba de no tener ya la marca tenebrosa.

Los Aurores comenzaban a gruñir y a sentarse; los mortífagos aún no se habían movido ni una pulgada. Sospechaba que la pérdida de la marca los tendría un poco más de tiempo en la inconsciencia. Afortunadamente para él, su brazo estuvo en hielo y además, tenía un fuerte deseo por permanecer consciente. ¡Harry! Recordando, al final, por qué era tan urgente que no se durmiera, Severus luchó por ponerse de pie.

Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente suspendido -como si sus miembros estuviesen desconectados y debiera hacer consciente cada pequeño movimiento, como flexionar o extender un músculo-. Se movía en cámara lenta, pero sus ojos buscban el área del campo donde se habían enfrentado, Harry y el Señor de las Tinieblas. Estaba helado, y una neblina fría se arremolinaba sobre el césped marchito y el barro oscuro, cobijando a los muertos, a los moribundos y a los inconscientes y ocultando completamente la vista de dónde debería haber caído su hijo. Y Draco. ¡Merlín, Draco…!

Gruñó y dio unos pocos pasos. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, se quejó de impaciencia contra sí mismo. Los pies crujieron, pero eso era normal, eran los finales de diciembre, y la nieve...Nieve...¿Por qué podía ver la hierba y el barro? Miró alrededor, asombrado. Allí había nieve, al costado del castillo, dentro del bosque, pero alrededor suyo, no había nieve. Ni derretida, ni acumulada hacia otro lado, sino desaparecida. Tembló, y decidió no pensar ahora. Después. Más tarde, cuando haya hallado a Harry y a Draco.

Se encontró con Hermione y Pansy; se pudo pálido y, con voz ronca, pidió ayuda. En cambio, obtuvo un grito vago, y lo tomó como una afirmación. Siguió moviéndose, tenía que llegar hasta sus hijos. La niebla se partió y vio que alguien se movía, trató de levantar la varita, pero no pudo y sólo siguió adelante.

Al fin, vio a Harry, un hombre lo tapaba casi por completo, pero Severus podía verle la cabeza ladeada, con los ojos cerrados y los párpados levemente amoratados. Tenía el cabello mustio, como si estuviera empapado. El hombre giró la cara, para mirar por sobre el hombro. Severus reconoció a Remus.

-Severus-. El hombre lobo levantó en brazos a Harry. El adolescente colgaba, fláccido, con sus miembros pesados y quietos. Ni siquiera se movió; Remus se volvió a mirarlo. -Voy a llevarlo a la Enfermería.

-¿Respira? ¿Está herido?- Severus no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, su hijo estaba demasiado delgado, demasiado pequeño, ¡tan frágil!….¡Y tan poderoso!

-Sí, y ninguna que pueda ver; aunque huele a dolor.

-Remus…- Comenzó Severus, pero se interrumpió abruptamente, sabía que iba a desmayarse y no quería alertar a su pareja sobre su debilidad. No quería que Remus se tardara ni un segundo en llevar a Harry hasta Poppy.

Al pasar a su lado, el hombre lobo le acarició la mejilla con la nariz y los labios. Severus se quedó parado, quieto, hasta que estuvo seguro de que Remus estaba lo suficentemente lejos como para no regresar por él, y entonces cayó a un lado. Un rayo blanco captó su atención y se las arregló para caminar, tambaleándose, los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Draco. Podía sentir que tenía rastros de la magia de Remus. Hechizos sanadores. Respiró hondo, observando las heridas que había sufrido su fuerte hijo Slytherin. Esta vez, pudo sacar la varita y comenzó a recitar los hechizos sanadores. Realizó tres, antes de que la oscuridad se cerrara sobre su mente.

…**xxx**

Remus cargó a su amor hasta la Enfermería, donde los medimagos se apresuraban en atender a los heridos. Los cinco estudiantes de Hogwarts que habían optado por aprender Sanación, en lugar de entrenar con el ED, probaban su eficiencia, manejándose competentemente entre los profesionales. Los esquivó a todos, con movimientos gráciles, y se encaminó hasta la esquina del fondo, donde yacían Harry y Draco y ya recibían atención. Cuidadosamente, Remus colocó a Severus sobre la cama de al lado y se enderezó, cansado.

El campo de batalla era una masa de confusión, los Mortífagos seguían inconscientes, listos para ser apresados, pero los Aurores -que comenzaban a ponerse de pie-, notaban que su magia no funcionaba correctamente. Algunos hechizos fallaban, algunos resultaban tres veces más poderosos. Un auror trató de levitar a un Mortífago y lo levantó quinientos pies en el aire y éste murió después de aterrizar- era justo, ese fue el que atacó a Hermione y a Pansy cuando se retiraban hacia el colegio-.

La cuestión era que debían hacer todo manualmente, y nadie estaba en condiciones, por lo que la tarea de rodear a los Mortífagos, apresarlos y llevarlos dentro del colegio se hizo mucho más difícil -entre las paredes del castillo la magia funcionaba bastante bien, aunque a veces, hasta allí, los hechizos fallaban-. Además, debían llevar a la Enfermería a aquellos que necesitaban una atención más especializada.

Nadie quería hacer nada, aún, con el cuerpo mutilado, calcinado y humeante de Voldemort.

Remus era el más fuerte, allí. Debía ayudar. Lo sabía, pero lo odiaba con todo su corazón. Quería quedarse con Harry, Draco, y Severus; quería quedarse ahí para escuchar el pronóstico de los sanadores. ¿ Y si alguno se ponía peor cuando él no estuviera?

Pero no podía abandonar a los demás, lo necesitaban. Harry no lo hubiese permitido; Severus sí, si eso significaba ayudar a sus hijos, pero Remus sabía que estaban en buenas manos. No podía hacer otra cosa, excepto observar, así que giró y salió.

…**xxx**

326 adultos, incluídos Aurores, los Profesores de Hogwarts y los padres de los alumnos, lucharon contra los Mortífagos y Voldemort en el ataque al colegio. 39 murieron en la batalla, 22 en la Enfermería, 49 de los sobrevivientes sufrieron heridas que les dejarían secuelas por el resto de sus vidas.

21 estudiantes lucharon, incluído Draco, 4 murieron -Colin Creevey, de quinto año, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Daphne Greengrass, de sexto; y Geoffrey Hooper de séptimo-, todos ellos antes de recibir atención médica, 13 sobrevivientes sufrieron heridas que dejarían secuelas durante años, si no por el resto de sus vidas.

Poppy dejó a los Aurores y heridos adultos, a cargo de los medimagos del Ministerio, y ella, con la ayuda de Dennis, Luna, Padma, Susan y Greg, se hizo cargo de los estudiantes heridos. Casi todos los chicos que pelearon, tenían alguna herida; pero había trece casos muy severos que requerían toda su atención.

Cho y Seamus, estaban ciegos, y descansaban. Ambos conservaban los globos oculares, pero no podían ver nada. Eran casos muy delicados, y curarlos tomaría un trabajo muy cuidadoso, además de pociones. El tratamiento debería esperar hasta que ella tuviera el tiempo para dedicarles. Además de eso, ambos sufrieron quemaduras, escoriaciones y hematomas. Dennis quedó a cargo.

Parvati y Anthony estaban siendo observados por Padma y Luna; los dos sufrieron un severo traumatismo craneano; hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para tratarles la inflamación de la corteza cerebral y la fractura de cráneo. Además, Parvati tenía quemaduras graves en la espalda, y Anthony se había quebrado la cadera; y ambos tenían hematomas y escoriaciones leves, pero esos habían sido curados hacía rato.

Ernie le tomó toda la habilidad de Poppy para ser salvado, tenía una falla orgánica múltiple, pero finalmente, la medimaga pudo estabilizarlo. Además, tenía cortes profundos en el rostro y en los brazos. Iba a tener que tomar pociones semanales, para mantener funcionando correctamente sus órganos, y deberá cuidarse con lo que coma y beba. A Terrence, una maldición le provocó un ataque cardíaco. Ahora permanecía estable, pero después de esto, iba a quedar con un corazón frágil. En este momento, Susan lo observaba, asegurándose de que su condición no empeorara.

Cinco estudiantes habían perdido miembros, y tendrían que volver a crecerles. El brazo de Hermione había quedado tan dañado por la maldición invertidora que hubo que cortarlo a la altura del hombro, para que volviera a crecer. Terry y Ron perdieron la mano de la varita, Zacharias fue golpeado por el mismo hechizo, pero a él le cortó el brazo a la altura del codo, así como el pie derecho de Pansy.

El asunto del nuevo crecimiento de los miembros era increíblemente doloroso, y no se podía aplicar ningún hechizo o poción para el dolor, porque podían interferir con la cura, así que el paciente tenía que soportar muchas horas de un dolor altísimo. La mayoría de los pacientes terminaban locos, y esa era la razón por la que algunos magos y brujas elegían vivir con la pérdida del miembro y no trataban de hacerlo crecer nuevamente.

Pero, Pomfrey no iba a aceptar que ninguno de sus chicos tuviera que vivir así. Por eso, ella y Greg, cantaron, sostuvieron y limpiaron las caras de las víctimas con paños fríos, mientras tanto; hicieron todo lo que pudieron para mermarles el dolor y mantenerles las mentes sanas. Terry y Ron se desvanecieron, después de catorce agonizantes horas, pero sus manos regresaron. El pie de Pansy estuvo curado después de diecisiete horas, y el brazo de Zacharias paró de crecer a las veinte horas. Y Hermione, la pobre Hermione, tuvo que sufrir veintisiete horas. Aún no despertaba ninguno de ellos, así que todavía no sabía cómo habían sobrevivido sus mentes al proceso. Ahora que había terminado con Hermione, podía centrar su atención en Harry y en Draco. Ya los hechizos de diagnóstico le habían asegurado que estaban lo sufientemente estabilizados y podían esperar. Ellos iban a necesitar toda su atención, y ahora que los demás estudiantes estaban atendidos, ella podría dársela. Greg se ofreció para ayudar, pero Poppy lo envió con los seis que dormían profundamente después del nuevo crecimiento de sus miembros.

Poppy observó a los adolescentes inconscientes, y sintió que las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. ¡Ya habían pasado por tanto, y ahora esto! ¡No era justo! Si pudiera, ella soportaría cien veces sus heridas, para evitárselas a ellos. Sacudiéndose a sí misma, se concentró en su trabajo. Debía estar cansada, si no, no estaría tan sensible.

-¿Puedo ayudar?

Giró y se encontró con Severus, parado, luciendo demacrado, pero con su ojos brillantes de fortaleza. Notó que su brazo izquierdo caía a un lado. -¿No pudieron reparar el daño nervioso?

-Hay una poción, pero tomará unas cuantas dosis para que comience a hacer efecto.

-¿Cuánto creen que tomará?

-Siete meses, y puede que nunca recupere la función completa del brazo-. Respondió, llanamente.

Ella lo observó, buscando algún signo de alteración, pero no halló ninguno. Estaba demasiado centrado en los chicos como para que le molestara su propio dolor. -¿Dónde está Remus?

-Durmiendo.

-Tú también deberías descansar-. Frunció el ceño.

-Yo he dormido en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, desde que terminó la batalla. ¿Y tú?- Preguntó, gentilmente, pero sus ojos brillaban, maliciosos. No iba a permitir que lo echara.

Ella suspiró. No era momento para no decir la verdad. -Te guiaré con Harry, primero. Cuando lo hayas aprendido, me dedicaré a Draco-. Severus asintió. Poppy le señaló la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Harry y él se sentó, preparado. Ella buscó otra silla y se sentó, con un suspiro cansado. Severus la observaba expectante; la medimaga se enderezó.

-No sufrió heridas físicas, pero su magia...está hecha nudos. Los canales mágicos de su cuerpo están rotos o quemados. Tenemos que desenredar, alisar la magia y reconstruir los canales en los lugares correctos. No es un trabajo, exactamente, difícil, pero es muy tedioso y nos tomará muchas, muchas horas. Comienza en el corazón y desde allí, para afuera; únete a mi conciencia y a mi magia y obsérvame trabajar. Luego yo te supervisaré, para asegurarme de que lo haces bien.

-Muy bien-. Dijo Severus, suavemente, y se unió a su mente.

Poppy volvió sus ojos hacia Harry y realizó un hechizo muy prolongado. De repente, ambos estaban dentro del centro mágico de Harry. Severus dio un respingo. El daño era extenso. Lenta y cuidadosamente, Poppy comenzó a corregir el desastre enrededado, pulsátil y doloroso. Severus observaba cada movimiento. Poppy tenía razón, esto iba a tomar mucho tiempo, semanas, tal vez, meses. Y Harry no despertaría hasta que terminaran, y si cometían el más mínimo error, podían dañar su poder, y hasta convertirlo en squib.

…**xxx**

Cuatro horas más tarde, Poppy se retiró, dejando a Severus detrás. Parpadeó, dándose cuenta que Dennis la esperaba, pacientemente, con una comida de altas calorías. Le sonrió, su hermano había muerto y el chico se estaba comportando heróicamente; se sentó a comer. Dennis le respondió la sonrisa y regresó a sus pacientes. Poppy comió lentamente, descansando y recuperando fuerzas; de otro modo no iba a durar mucho sin cometer errores. Después del primer paso en curar a Draco, tendría que descansar.

-¿Poppy, cómo están?

-Estarán bien, Remus-. Lo tranquilizó, con voz acerada, desafiándolo a que le diga que era inútil, como habían dicho otros sanadores. El hombre lobo inclinó la cabeza, comprendiendo, y ella se levantó. -Severus está haciendo lo que puede por Harry, pero es un trabajo delicado y el más mínimo error puede ser desastroso. Dale una hora más y oblígalo a descansar.

-Sí, señora-. Remus sonrió con suavidad, pero la expresión de sus ojos era sombría.

Poppy no podía dedicarle nada de su energía para consolarlo, Draco la necesitaba más. Se dirigió al rubio como un prisionero a su ejecución; el estado de Draco era, de lejos, el peor que ella hubiera tratado nunca. ¡Pero, iba a curarlo! Realizó un hechizo y asintió, satisfecha porque sus seis costillas rotas ya estaban curadas completamente. La herida en el costado y el veneno ya habían sido solucionados, también. La herida severa de la pierna se estaba curando, pero aún tardaría varias semanas más. Quedaría una cicatriz leve, pero no como limitarle el movimiento.

Lo que, realmente, le aterrorizaba, era la fractura de columna. Ella podía curar huesos rotos, pero los nervios...y especialmente la médula...Apretó lo dientes y se armó con ocho pociones diferentes y su varita. Iba a curarlo. Lo haría. Punto final.

…**xxx**

-Severus, vuelve a mi, mi amor-. Remus rozó el cabello suave del hombre con sus labios, y recibió como premio que Severus parpadeara rápidamente y girara para mirarlo. -Necesitas descansar. Vamos, Harry seguirá aquí, y tú no quieres cometer un error-. Pareció que Severus iba a protestar, pero Remus negó con firmeza. -No. Poppy me dijo que te detuviera después de una hora y te dejé tres.

-¿Tres?- Severus elevó una ceja, sorprendido.

-Sí. Ahora, ven a comer y a mantenerme calentito mientras duermo unas horas-. Remus sonrió y tironeó de su amor, para ponerlo de pie.

-¿Estuviste en el Ministerio?

-Sí, estuve-. Remus asintió y se dirigió con él hacia las mazmorras. -Los Mortífagos se hallan en celdas bien vigiladas y separados unos de otros. Están siendo interrogados exhaustivamente.

-¿Cómo se las está arreglando Albus, como Ministro?

-Lo está haciendo mejor que Fudge-. Rió, Remus.

Severus se halló a si mismo sonriendo. -Bueno, eso no es difícil.

-El Señor Oscuro tenía varias armas, la noche de la batalla, pero nunca pudo usarlas. Supongo que quería hacerlo frente a las puertas del castillo. Si las hubiese usado, no hubiésemos sobrevivido-. Remus se estremeció y se acercó a su pareja. -Albus ha puesto cuantos Aurores y especialistas pudo, para desmantelarlas.

-¿Dijo, qué son capaces de hacer?

-¿De verdad, quieres saberlo?

Severus lo pensó y decidió que no, no quería saberlo.

-¿Cómo está Harry?- Remus abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

Sin discutirlo, ambos se acercaron a la chimenea y convocaron la mesa, para poder sentarse a comer cerca del calor y de la luz del fuego. Se sentaron juntos; Remus escuchó la descripción que hizo Severus, del estado de la magia de Harry, y cuando Severus terminó, preguntó por Draco -nadie le había informado nada sobre él-.

Remus suspiró y apoyó el tenedor. -Severus, su columna fue quebrada a la mitad, tiene dañada la médula. Está paralítico, de las costillas hacia abajo.

Severus se puso pálido y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla. Sus ojos, muy abiertos, eran túneles oscuros que veían pasar horrores. Remus voló de su silla y se arrodilló junto a su amor, abrazándolo, mientras él se quedaba allí, sentado. Remus le acarició el cabello y le besó la sien, una y otra vez. Le tomó varios minutos a Severus, salir del estado de shock.

-No-. Susurró. -No puede ser verdad.

-Lo siento-. Remus lloró, suavemente. -Pero Poppy tiene confianza en que podrá curarlo. Ahora mismo, le está dedicando todo su tiempo, sólo a él. Hasta permitió que los sanadores del Ministerio atendieran a los otros pacientes. Se va a curar.

-Lisiado. Ay, no, no Draco. No Draco-. Severus hundió la cara entre las manos y se sacudió.

Remus lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando despacio sobre su hombro, todo el tiempo.

…**xxx**

La mañana de Navidad, el miércoles 25 de diciembre de 1.996, cuatro días después de que Harry Potter venciera al Señor de las Tinieblas, Poppy despertó de sus escasas seis horas de sueño, y se preparó para seguir trabajando en Draco. Ya había comenzado a tratarle la médula, veinticuatro horas antes, y le quedaba mucho por hacer. Salió de su oficina y a medio camino, en la Enfermería, las puertas se abrieron y un Greg jubiloso llegó corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Despertaron! ¡Pansy, Terry, y Ron despertaron y están hablando!¡Parece que están bien! ¡Van a estar bien!

Poppy lo empujó hacia la puerta y prácticamente corrió por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones privadas que se le dieron a los pacientes más graves. Y así fue, entró a la habitación y vio que Ron estaba sentado, hablando lentamente, titubeante, al medimago que lo atendía. Dio un salto al verlos acercarse, pero luego le sonrió a Poppy.

Con los otros pasó igual, se sobresaltaban ante cualquier movimiento o sonido repentino, pero estaban coherentes; el hablar lento y la falta de concentración mejorarían con el tiempo. Se curarían. Poppy sintió tal alegría ante las noticias, que besó a Greg. El chico se puso colorado, pero rió, con ella. ¡Era maravilloso!

La próxima en despertar fue Pansy, alrededor de la una de la tarde. Muda, pero sus ojos mostraban inteligencia, y movía la cabeza para decir 'sí' o 'no', y comunicarse. También se sobresaltaba, pero no había perdido la cordura. Cinco horas más tarde, Zacharias despertó en la misma condición que Pansy, y a medianoche, despertó Hermione. Tuvo varios ataques de pánico, pero mientras una persona estuviera con ella en la habitación y las luces permanecieran prendidas, era capaz de hablar -aunque arrastrara las palabras-.

¡Todos se recuperarían! Los miembros que volvieron a crecerles siempre dolerían -si los ejercitaban mucho, o por el frío-, pero sanarían. Fue el mejor regalo de Navidad, para todos los que vivían en el castillo.

…**xxx**

Dos días más tarde, Remus despertó en su cama y besó apasionadamente a su pareja, para despertarlo. Severus abrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada enojada. Remus rió y bajó de la cama. Severus oyó cómo sus huesos crujían y dio un respingo. -¿Esta noche es luna llena?

-Sí. Debo irme. Te veré en algún momento de la tarde.

Remus se vistió con cuidado, tratando de no agravar el dolor en sus articulaciones. Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Severus gruñó, se vistió y murmuró un encantamiento para planchar su ropa. Remus rió, detrás, pero fue ignorado. El Profesor de Pociones abrió la puerta. -¿Sí?

-Buen día, señor-. Luna Lovegood le sonrió brillantemente. -Sólo quiero que sepan que, finalmente, Anthony y Parvati despertaron de sus comas. Los dos están cuerdos, aunque creemos que Parvati sufrió una pérdida de memoria permanente y cree que tiene diez años. No sabemos si permanecerá en ese estado mental, o podrá madurar con el tiempo. Anthony recuerda todo y sus funciones se han preservado, pero cuando se exige mucho o se emociona, se queda mudo y a veces, tiene convulsiones. Pero, considerando sus lesiones, se han recuperado maravillosamente bien. Sin embargo, ambos seguirán necesitando cuidado contínuo. Parvati tiene a su hermana sanadora, así que no tendrá problema, y los padres de Anthony están aquí.

-Gracias, Luna-. Gruñó Severus. ¿Acaso esta chica no se callaba nunca?

-Sí, gracias-. Dijo Remus, honestamente. -Estamos muy felices porque han despertado. Sé que Poppy temía que sus comas fuesen permanentes.

-Sí. Todos estamos felices. Ahora sólo falta que despierten Harry y Draco, y volveremos a estar todos juntos-. Hizo una reverencia y se fue por el pasillo, cantando y dando saltitos.

-Si esa chica no fuera una sanadora tan buena...

-Pero lo es-. Remus le besó la mejilla. -Come, antes de volver con Harry. Y no pelees con Poppy cuando te diga que necesitas descansar.

Severus lo miró con enojo y Remus salió, dejando risas a su paso.

…**xxx**

Cuando Remus entró, trastabillando, a la Enfermería, el domingo por la tarde, Severus estaba allí. Greg y Susan se apresuraron a atenderlo, y a acostarlo. El hombre lobo les aseguró que estaría bien, que sólo necesitaba descansar, pero ellos no le hicieron caso. Severus sonrió con malicia en el trasfondo, comiéndose su almuerzo tardío, y disfrutando muchísimo porque su pareja soportaba los mimos a los que el jodido lobo lo sometía constantemente. Remus le gruñó, en broma.

-Bien. Me alegro de que estén aquí los dos-. Poppy se acercó, luciendo muy cansada y consumida. Se pasaba cada momento de lucidez, trabajando en Draco. Severus hacía lo mismo con Harry, pero su tarea no era ni de cerca, tan difícil como la de ella, y él lo sobrellevaba mejor. -He mantenido a Draco en un sueño reparador, desde que comenzamos, pero esta inconsciencia forzada no es sana para él, por tanto tiempo. Estoy planeando despertarlo mañana por la mañana, y mantenerlo despierto por veinticuatro horas. Va a estar dolorido e inmovilizado, así que no estará nada contento. Me gustaría que ustedes estuviesen allí, y si lo maneja bien, hasta podríamos dejar que lo visiten sus amigos.

-Sería maravilloso-. Remus le sonrió.

-Bien-. Repitió Poppy, y se quedó allí, parada, parpadeando.

-Tal vez deberías descansar-. Murmuró Severus. -No vas a hacerle ningún bien a Draco si te equivocas a causa de la fatiga.

-¡Difícilmente me equivoque!- Bufó Poppy.

-Vamos, Madam Pomfrey-. Dijo Susan, con dulzura, tomándole el brazo a la medimaga. -Ya tengo su cama lista. La despertaré en unas horas. El Profesor Snape solo ya es imposible, usted no necesita dar un mal ejemplo.

Poppy suspiró. -Sí, sí, tienes razón.

Los hombres observaron cómo la alumna de sexto año cuidaba de la bruja de casi cuarenta y cuatro. Severus sonrió sombríamente, y Remus rió. Greg sonrió con ellos y colocó un encantamiento calentador en las sábanas ajustadas alrededor de Remus. -¿Hay alguna manera de que lo convenza de ir a la cama, Profesor Snape?

-No-. Severus miró enojado a su estudiante.

-Vamos, Severus. Puedo asegurar que no dormiste desde que yo me fuí-. Aunque sus palabras eran livianas, los ojos de Remus se mostraban firmes. -Duerme una siesta. Cuando despiertes, Harry seguirá allí. Y querrás estar descansado cuando hables con Draco, mañana. No querrás preocuparlo luciendo tan terrible, ¿verdad?

-Lobo retorcido-. Severus hizo una mueca burlona, pero se levantó y se dirigió a la cama, junto a la de Remus.

Greg sonrió y bajó las luces del cuarto. Debería haber entibiado las sábanas de la cama del Profesor, pero no se atrevió. Quería vivir un día más, después de todo.

…**xxx**

Draco despertó, lentamente. Al principio, creyó que seguía siendo prisionero de Voldemort; tenía la espalda gravemente lastimada, el dolor bajaba por sus caderas y sus piernas, en rítmicos latidos; pero escuchó que Severus lo llamaba y supo que ya no lo era. No podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil, ni siquiera podía girar la cabeza. Por lo menos sabía que tenía el control de sus expresiones faciales, porque tenía el ceño fruncido. Abrió los ojos, y sí, estaba en la Enfermería. Pomfrey, Severus y Remus estaban parados muy cerca, podía verlos sin mover la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no puedo moverme?- Dijo, con voz ronca, frunciendo aún más el ceño, al oírse tan débil. ¿Qué pasaba con su voz?

-Sufriste una herida muy severa en la columna, Draco. Si te mueves sólo harás que empeore. Has sido mantenido en un sueño sanador durante una semana, mientras Poppy te curaba-. Respondió Severus. -¿Te duele?

-Sí-. Siseó Draco.

-Aquí tiene, señor Malfoy. Tómelo todo-. Poppy colocó un frasco junto a sus labios y él bebió, obedientemente. Segundos después, el dolor pasó, de ser picos ardientes a un dolor sordo.

-Mejor-. Admitió. -¿Agua?

Remus apoyó un vaso de bendecida agua fría sobre sus labios. –Cierra los ojos cuando hayas tenido suficiente.

Draco recordó la batalla. Las imágenes volvieron a él, terroríficas. Durante la lucha, había estado demasiado concentrado como para que le afectaran, pero ahora…le daban náuseas. Sabía que si no estuviera inmóvil por el hechizo, estaría temblando. Unas gruesas gotas de sudor le mojaron la frente. El vaso desapareció. ¿Había cerrado los ojos? Sí. Bien, no quería ahogarse. Alguien le susurraba cosas al oído. Lo tranquilizaba, y no halló la fortaleza como para disgustarse consigo mismo cuando se quebró y lloró. ¡Merlin, la batalla había sido horrible!

Cuando se calmó, vio que Poppy no estaba, sólo permanecieron Remus y Severus. Se acercaron a él, tanto que podía sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, y lo agradeció. De repente, la habitación le pareció demasiado grande y se sintió protegido y a salvo con esos cuerpos tibios tan cercanos. Pero, él era un Lord, y no podía replegarse por mucho tiempo, a sí que cerró los ojos y pidió que le informaran.

-¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Qué pasó?

-Harry está a tu lado- DijoRemus, tranquilizándolo y quitándole el cabello de la cara. -Destruyó al Señor Oscuro con un poderoso ataque y la reacción dejó inconsciente a todo el colegio durante horas, pero también enredó terríblemente su sistema mágico. Severus está trabajando para arreglarlo y hacerlo fluir, otra vez. Por ahora, está en coma. Su cuerpo está en un estado de profundo shock mágico como para despertar.

-¿Cuándo mejorará?

-Tal vez en algunas semanas-. Murmuró Severus. -A veces, el trabajo de sanar su sistema va bien, otras, es difícil. Es difícil predecir cuándo terminaré.

-¿Y yo?

-Tu caso es muy severo-. Severus tomó la mano de Draco -no se movió, pero sabía que su hijo podía sentirlo-. -Curar tu lesión tomará tres o cuatro meses, pero Poppy planea liberarte de la inmovilización en tres semanas.

Draco sintió que su corazón caía, dándose cuenta de lo que eso significaba. -Me quebré la columna.

-Sí-. Dijo Remus, entre lágrimas. -Pero estás mejorando. Draco, vas a curarte.

-¿A qué altura?- El rubio lo ignoró. Era realista, y sabía que las lesiones de columna eran casi imposibles de sanar.

-Justo bajo las costilla-. Dijo Severus, suavemente.

-¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Le han informado?

-Draco…-. Severus no pudo continuar.

-Draco, Narcissa murió-. Remus apretó los labios contra la mejilla del chico. -Lo siento. Cubría la retirada de los Aurores y del ED, hacia el este, un grupo de Mortífagos atacó y ella los enfrentó...mató a cuatro de los siete, antes de caer.

-¿Quién?- Dijo Draco, con voz ronca. -¿Quien la asesinó?

-Quintus Lestrange-. Respondió Severus. -Fue capturado y será ejecutado el 6 de enero.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

- 30 de diciembre. El próximo semestre del Colegio ha sido cancelado, para celebrar y para recuperarnos de la guerra...El Ministro también murió en la batalla, Albus ha tomado su lugar. Está ocupado con la restauración del Ministerio y calmando a la opinión pública. No va a poder seguir como Director; Minerva ha sido elegida como nueva Directora y va a tener que encontrar nuevos profesores para Encantamientos y Astronomía, porque el Profesor Flitwick y la Profesora Sinistra, murieron. Los estudiantes y los padres que se han recuperado lo suficiente, van a regresar a sus casas, el 1 de enero, y los que no, serán trasladados a San Mungo. Hogwarts estará cerrado hasta agosto del año próximo.

-¡No me llevarán a San Mungo!- Gruñó, con lágrimas aún cayendo de sus ojos. ¡Ay, su madre, su preciosa y valiente madre! No siempre se habían llevado bien, pero ella lo amaba; y ahora, cuando habían estado cerca de comprenderse. ¡Le habían arrebatabo esa posibilidad! ¡Estaba furioso! Lo sentía mucho, y sólo quería volver a dormirse.

-No-. Severus apoyó la mano, suavemente, sobre su cabeza. -Quiero llevarte a casa. Poppy dijo que vendrá a quedarse con nosotros, para continuar con el tratamiento y para supervisar tu terapia física. Por supuesto, Harry también vendrá, y Remus, y yo.

-A casa-. A Draco se le cerró la garganta. -Sí. Quiero volver a la Mansión Malfoy. Hay lugar de sobra para todos, y yo tengo que volver a tomar el control de la familia.

-Sí-. Coincidió Severus.

-¿Cuántos Malfoy vinieron a pelear a Hogwarts?

-Dos-. Respondió Remus. -Donovan Malfoy luchó junto a los Aurores, y Jewel Malfoy ayudó a los sanadores.

-Los dos son primos en tercer grado-. Draco suspiró. -Voy a tener que investigar qué estaba haciendo el resto de la familia, mientras sucedía todo esto.

-Probablemente, protegiendo sus negocios-. Ofreció Severus. -Sólo la rama a cargo de la familia es combativa, la mayoría de los Malfoy son hombres de negocios.

-Es verdad-. Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron. -Sólo espero no descubrir que alguno de ellos financiaba secretamente al Señor Oscuro.

-Si fue así, ya lidiarás con eso. Por ahora, debes descansar. La próxima vez que te despiertes, estarás en la Mansión Malfoy, y te ocuparás-. Severus se enderezó. -¿Quieres ver a tus amigos? Ellos estás deseosos de verte, antes de regresar a sus hogares.

-Sí, después de comer-. Draco dio largas, no quería que lo vieran cuando su mente aún se retorcía de dolor y de ira, y, definitivamente, no quería que lo vieran siendo alimentado como un bebé.

Afortunadamente, Severus asintió y lo dejó solo con Remus. Draco se alegró. Amaba a su padre, pero no se sentiría cómodo si fuera él quien lo alimentara. Por otro lado, Remus era gentil, y Draco sabía que nunca pensaría menos de él por mostrar debilidad. Tomó casi dos horas, comer todo lo que Poppy quería que comiera, y que Remus lo limpiara. Ahora, estaba listo... Aún no podía creer que su madre estuviera muerta.

-¡Draco!- Vince entró, apresurado, y con Greg pisándole los talones.

El rubio les sonrió. -¿Cómo están ustedes dos?

-Bien-. Vince se paró cerca, para que Draco no tuviera que forzar la vista para verlo. -Me alegra que todo haya terminado. ¿Sabes que la marca tenebrosa desapareció completamente esta vez? El Señor Oscuro se ha ido, de verdad.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y sonrió. -Eso es realmente gandioso, Vince. Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Greg, con suavidad. -¿Tienes dolor?

-No-. Draco abrió los ojos y sonrió de lado. -Me dijeron que voy a estar bien, y saben que lucharé hasta que tengan razón.

-Lo sabemos-. Vince sonrió ampliamente. -Pansy también se pondrá mejor.

-Pansy-. Draco abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Cómo está ella?

-Perdió el pie y hubo que hacérselo crecer nuevamente...todavía se sobresalta, pero está mejor. Creen que estará totalmente recuperada en un par de meses. Su madre le compró un bello bastón con mango de plata, para que use cuando le duele el pie.

-Eso es genial.

-Daphne murió-. Dijo Greg, suavemente. -y Terrence sufrió un ataque cardíaco, pero se está reponiendo.

Se quedaron callados por unos momentos. Draco no podía creer el precio que todos debieron pagar para destruir a ese monstruo enfermo, era demasiado. -¿Cómo está Harry?- Preguntó Vince.

-Estará bien-. Respondió Draco, sinceramente, y pensó que, tal vez, todos se sobrepondrían a todo esto.

…**xxx**

Draco pasó el resto del día con sus amigos y su familia. Tuvo tres comidas, y le dio instrucciones a Severus, para su mudanza a la Mansión. Una vez pasadas las veintricuatro horas, Poppy lo encantó nuevamente, y lo puso a dormir. El Año Nuevo llegó y Hogwarts se vació, lentamente. Severus y Remus aseguraron a los chicos y tomaron un carruaje mágico hacia la Mansión Malfoy, ninguno de los adolescentes estaba en condiciones de viajar de otra manera.

Augustus Malfoy, el primo favorito de Lucius, y primo segundo de Draco, les dio la bienvenida, con su esposa; su hija Elizabeth, de cuatro años; y su hijo Kenneth, de doce, alumno de Beauxbatons -ahora cerrada, como los tres colegios europeos, para celebrar la caída de Voldemort-.

Con el pasar de los días, Severus supo que Margaret Malfoy, de soltera Glory, venía de una familia francesa de sangre pura, y era una mujer muy dulce y hospitalaria. Aunque lo intentara, no podía ser más diferente a Narcissa; era una anfitriona perfectamente mansa y una madre amorosa. Augustus manejaba los negocios en el nombre de Draco, hasta que estuviera de pie -por así decir-. Era un hombre frío, pero honestamente, no codiciaba el título de Lord y cabeza de la familia. Era demasiado leal para eso, pero tampoco iba a mimar a Draco.

Cuando Draco despertó, después de otra semana de tratamiento, el hombre expresaba su desdén, si alguna vez Draco mostraba debilidad, y su inteligencia aguda, se burlaba de Draco si alguna de sus decisiones era tibia. Liza, como llamaban a la pequeña, por alguna razón, adoraba a Harry, y cada vez que le permitían ver a su primo Draco cuando estaba despierto, le preguntaba por el príncipe dormido en la habitación de al lado. Draco sonreía y le contaba historias fantásticas sobre Harry. Por otro lado, Kenneth estaba más interesado en Draco. Atosigaba al rubio con preguntas sobre la batalla y sobre quidditch, pero se quedaba mudo alrededor de Severus y de Remus. Margaret les aseguraba que sólo era vergonzoso con las personas ajenas a la familia y que entraría en confianza, eventualmente.

…**xxx**

Draco durmió una semana más, pero el día anterior, tuvo que ser depertado y hasta liberado de la inmovilización. Severus terminó de trabajar con la magia de Harry, y de reparar los canales mágicos en su cuerpo. Salió del trance y abrió los ojos, entusiasmado. Se levantó, quitó el cabello de la cara de Harry, mientras lo llamaba para que se despierte. Los ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron lentamente y su rostro pasó por tantas expresiones que Severus no pudo adivinar qué sentía o qué pensaba.

-Papá...- Dijo Harry, con voz ronca. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la cara se le contorsionó dolorosamente.

Severus lo abrazó, mientras lloraba y temblaba, lo meció tiernamente y ni levantó la vista cuando se abrió la puerta. No podía poner su atención en otra parte. Unos brazos cálidos lo envolvieron y supo que era Remus. Sintiéndose cobijado, Severus permitió que las lágrimas brotaran y escondió la cara en el suave cabello negro de su hijo. Los sollozos quebrados de Harry eran demasiado para soportar.

-Draco…- Gritó Harry. -¡Draco!

-Está en la habitación de al lado, Harry-. Dijo Remus, dulcemente, pero Harry comenzó a luchar y a entrar en pánico.

Severus lo levantó en brazos y lo cargó hacia el cuarto de al lado. Poppy estaba sentada junto a la cama del rubio, en trance sanador, con los dedos y su varita moviéndose y danzando sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando Harry comenzó a llorar con fuerza ante el rubio inconsciente, ella giró.

-¡Está vivo, Harry!- Prometió Severus. -¡Sólo está dormido para que Poppy pueda curarlo!

Los gritos de Harry se suavizaron y hasta dejó de llorar. Con la cara empapada y los ojos oscurecidos se estiró hacia su amor. Severus miró a Poppy y ella suspiró. -Adelante, acuéstalo al lado de Draco, ya está bien como para que le quite la inmovilización-. Severus acostó a su hijo junto a Draco y Poppy murmuró el hechizo que lo liberó de la sujeción y canceló en encantamiento del sueño sanador.

…**xxx**

Draco abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que podía mover los brazos y la cabeza; luego notó la calidez y el peso contra su cuerpo y giró la cabeza. Sus ojos hallaron los de Harry, oscuros y húmedos, y su corazón saltó hasta su garganta de la alegría. Casi dos meses hacía que había visto por última vez a su pequeño amor, demasiado tiempo. ¡Merlin, cómo había extrañado a su Harry!

-¿Bebé?- Sus manos subieron y enmarcaron la cara preciosa y la boca de Harry se curvó en una sonrisa suave.

-Ray… No me dejes, todo es demasiado oscuro sin ti.

Draco tiró de él, y lo besó con firmeza. Harry se tensó, pero enseguida se derritió en el beso y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Draco. Se besaron hasta que sus pulmones ardieron y Harry fue inundado desde lo más profundo, por olas trás olas de una alegría fiera, y amor, y alivio, todo fluía a través de su vínculo con Draco. Sabía que mientras Draco estuviera allí, todo estaría bien, la oscuridad no podía lastimarlo mientras Draco brillara con semejante luz.

Draco interrumpió el beso y Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, temblando. La mirada de Draco se encontró con las su padre y la medimaga. -Gracias-. Dijo. Él sabía que ellos entenderían el por qué de su gratitud, y apretó sus brazos alrededor de su amor. Poppy sonrió, llorosa y asintió. Remus la abrazó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Severus sólo sonrió, con la cara y los hombros relajados, por primera vez en semanas. Sí. Lo superarían. Todos iban a estar bien.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 25 de marzo de 2012 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	34. Epílogo

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sensibly Tainted, "Growing Pains".**

**Los personajes originales son de JKR. , por supuesto.**

**Epílogo**

En los siete meses que pasaron desde que Harry recuperó la conciencia, después de la Batalla Final, ambos adolescentes progresaron maravillosamente. Draco pasó horas en fisioterapia. Poppy trabajó duramente con él, reconstruyendo la fuerza de sus músculos y estimulando sus nervios. Un mes después de haber sido liberado de la inmovilización, era capaz de estar de pie, y para abril, ya podía caminar –aunque todavía necesitaba muchas pausas-.

Hacía dos meses que Draco caminaba normalmente, sólo necesitaba un bastón cuando se cansaba...¡nada más! Era un milagro. No había sido fácil, y frecuentemente sufría dolores fuertes, pero podía caminar. Todas las noches debía tomar pociones, pero hasta a esas, el año próximo podría dejarlas de lado.

Harry era otro milagro: el primer sobreviviente de una profanación en la historia del mundo mágico. Descubrieron que, mientras estaba con Draco, estaba bien. Draco era su estabilizador, el filtro que hacía tolerable lo que le había sucedido, y pudiera sobrevivir. Pero, si Draco se alejaba por más de unas horas, Harry comenzaba a tener imágenes, ticks nerviosos, y su magia comenzaba a ponerse inestable. Hasta cuando estaba con Draco, la magia de Harry se comportaba atípicamente.

Su varita ya no funcionaba para él, y no podía hacer magia, a menos que estuviera muy emocionado. Al principio, se había sentido frustrado, pero al final se dio cuenta de que no era algo tan malo. De todos modos, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con Draco. Si necesitaba hacer magia, el rubio podía hacerla. Por lo menos, su magia aún podía protegerlo, era bastante explosiva cuando se asustaba o se enojaba.

El único problema con que Harry no pudiera usar conscientemente su magia, era que necesitaba una salida, de otro modo, explotaría –así de poderosa era-. Afortunadamente, Harry lo comprendía por instinto, y volcaba una gran cantidad de su magia hacia Draco, a través del vínculo. Lord Malfoy tampoco podía contener semejante fuerza, así que la magia de Harry pasaba a través suyo hacia la familia. Por todo el país, aquellos de la familia Malfoy que le eran leales a Draco, aumentaron su magia casi un treinta por ciento; y aquellos a los que Draco les tenía afecto, la duplicaron.

La pequeña Elisabeth ya mostraba magia accidental de increíble fuerza, y Kenneth podía transformar cosas con facilidad –antes, siempre le había costado mucho-. Harry era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado a la familia Malfoy: los hacía más fuertes; y aún mejor, le daba a Draco el poder que necesitaba para manejar semejante familia, tan vasta a tan temprana edad. Nadie se atrevería a cuestionar a Draco como cabeza de la familia, mientras estuviera unido a Harry.

xxx

A pesar de ser un pequeño sol de magia para los Malfoy, Harry se sintió muy inseguro sobre qué podía ofrecerle él a Draco y al mundo mágico. Se sintió inútil, y una carga para los demás. Así que empezó a leer y a estudiar sobre el gobierno y la cultura mágicos, dándose cuenta de cuánto le faltaba comprender y aprender sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y todo por no haber sido criado en el mundo mágico.

Decidió solucionar ese hueco de conocimientos entre los nacidos de muggles y los sangre pura. Para su cumpleaños número diecisiete, Harry le pidió a Draco que le construyera un colegio –porque la mayoría del dinero Potter estaba invertido en orfanatos y proyectos de reconstrucción-. Sería un colegio donde los nacidos de muggles de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, y Durmstrang pudieran venir los fines de semana, a estudiar la historia y cultura mágicas. Draco accedió.

Al principio, los sangre pura no estaban contentos con eso, pero Harry y Draco visitaron a todas las familias prominentes, para explicarles que si ellos les enseñaban a los nacidos de muggles y los introducían en su estilo de vida, luego la influencia no sería tan marcada, y la cultura muggle no degradaría tanto sus costumbres. Finalmente, accedieron y prometieron considerar terreno neutro al colegio de Harry, intocable por ningún ataque, ni físico ni político.

Envalentonado por su triunfo, Harry contrató, además, a cuantos hombres lobo pudo; para enseñar, vigilar y mantener el colegio, y les pagaba un salario decente. Antes de que nadie pudiera ponerse nervioso, se aseguró de que cada hombre lobo contratado, tomara la poción matalobos y no estuviera en el colegio durante las noches de luna llena. Harry tenía la esperanza de que esto ayudara a disminuir la población de hombres lobos y su desesperación. Naturalmente, Remus estaba muy interesado; y Harry lo nombró Codirector. Harry era el fundador, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar un colegio, por eso lo harían juntos.

El colegio, llamado Academia Ethos, abriría sus puertas el primer día de octubre, un mes después del comienzo de los otros colegios mágicos. Era un hermoso edificio mágico, que les había llevado casi cinco semanas de construcción ininterrumpida, y aún había espacio para que continuara creciendo con los años. Y, como los estudiantes vendrían de los tres colegios mágicos europeos, aprenderían sobre países diferentes, harían amigos de toda Europa y aprenderían nuevos idiomas. De hecho, ahora Hogwarts ofrecía francés y alemán como materias electivas.

Además, los Ministros de la Magia de los tres países estaban obligados a trabajar en términos amigables, pues sus niños se reunían allí. Por supuesto, los Ministros accedieron de mala gana, pero cuando _Harry Potter_, el Vencedor de Voldemort, pedía un favor, era difícil resistirse. Además, ayudaba la mirada fría de Draco, de pie detrás de su amor, y el poder de la familia Malfoy, verdaderamente unida.

…

Harry estaba parado junto a la ventana de la sala azul, modestamente decorada, para ser Malfoy. Tenía dos hermosos divanes labrados, una chimenea enorme, dos ventanas salientes, y pinturas elegantes de paisajes. No había ni una escultura de mármol ni nada de oro en la habitación, por eso Draco pensaba que bordeaba lo ordinario. Era la favorita de Harry, él pensaba que la Mansión Malfoy era preciosa, pero, a veces la sentía abarrotada.

Sonrió al escuchar las risas de Kenny y Liza, que jugaban en el jardín, y los observó con cariño. Los primos Augustus y Margaret, y especialmente sus hijos, se habían convertido en parte de su pequeña familia. Remus y Margaret se llevaban muy bien, y Severus y Augustus eran muy parecidos. Harry amaba a los niños, los sentía casi como hermanos. Liza lo llamaba hermano Harry. En este momento hubiese estado jugando con ellos, pero se había sentido angustiado y se retiró a la sala, para esperar a que Draco llegara a su hogar, vía flú.

Harry se preguntaba si la reunión de Draco terminaría a tiempo para ir a jugar un rato con los niños, antes de cenar. Con su mente, se aferró al vínculo y sintió la diversión de Draco, y supo que la reunión iba bien. Suspiró y apoyó la frente contra la ventana. Ya habían pasado casi tres horas y media desde que Draco se había ido, y Harry comenzaba a sentir la tensión. Debía aferrarse conscientemente a la conexión, cada pocos minutos, para mantenerse en equilibrio.

-¿Harry?

Giró y vio que al rubio Augustus, parado en la puerta. Harry sonrió y señaló una silla, como bienvenida. Si sus movimientos eran un poco torpes, Augustus no pareció notarlo. El hombre entró y se sentó, sus ojos azules oscuros lo miraron con suavidad. No era un hombre que tolerara la debilidad, pero el pequeño moreno no era una debilidad para la familia, de hecho, Harry era un recurso precioso. La magia del adolescente, aún en ese momento, lo llenaba con una sensación cálida, de sol de verano.

-Volverá pronto, Harry.

-Lo sé-. Harry asintió, espásticamente, y volvió a aferrarse al vínculo, sumergiéndose en las emociones firmes de su amor. -A veces, quisiera que Draco pudiera sentirme, como yo lo siento a él. Entonces, sabría cuando se está demorando demasiado.

Augustus sonrió. –Si así fuera, Lord Draco nunca haría nada. Ya lo distraes lo suficiente como están ahora.

Harry le devolvió una sonrisa feliz, sabiendo que Augustus bromeaba. Draco lo amaba de verdad. Cada vez que estaban juntos, Draco tenía sus ojos sobre él. Lo hacía sentirse seguro y a salvo, y Harry adoraba a Draco. El rubio era todo para él. Se aferró al vínculo y se obligó a respirar hondo. Estaba bien, nada iba a lastimarlo.

-¿Te gustaría jugar ajedrez?- Augustus trató de distraer al moreno. –¿Escuché que estás tomado lecciones con tu padre?

-Sí-. Harry se levantó, pero luego volvió a sentarse inmediatamente, retorciendo las manos sobre su regazo. –También estoy enseñándole a Liza. Creo que le gusta.

-Es maravilloso, Harry. Te lo agradezco.

El fuego flameó y Draco entró a la sala. Sin detenerse a sacudir las cenizas de sus ropas, cruzó la habitación y atrapó a Harry –que ya corría hacia él-, entre sus brazos. Severus salió del fuego después de Lord Malfoy y compartió una mirada divertida con Augustus. Los dos adolescentes eran imposibles.

-¿Cómo estás, Bebé?

-Estoy bien-. Harry sonrió y enterró la cara en el cuello de Draco. –La reunión terminó bien...

-Así fue-. Draco sonrió de lado y abrazó a Harry contra su costado, para poder mirar a su primo. –Acabo de conseguir los derechos exclusivos de la venta de la nueva seda egipcia.

-Excelente-. Augustus, prácticamente ronroneó. -¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

-Convencí a Lord Loring –horrible nombre, ya sé-, agregó Draco, cuando Harry rió-, de venderme su mitad, y a cambio, le vendí el 45% de las acciones Malfoy de los muy lucrativos chocolates suizos-.

-Acciones que están cayendo-. Augustus sonrió ampliamente. –Bien hecho, Draco.

-La caída es tan leve que no se dará cuenta por un tiempo, y no podrá culparme por eso. El mercado fluye, después de todo, y es casi imposible de predecir.

Augustus rió.

Harry se separó de él, lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara. -¿Y qué vas a hacer con los millones que has asegurado para la familia Malfoy?

Draco se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. –Tres por ciento va a la reconstrucción de los edificios destruidos en la guerra, otro tres por ciento va a la Academia Ethos, el resto, a inversiones e impuestos.

-¡Gracias!- Harry lo apretó.

-Es una gran idea, Harry. Me enorgullece ayudarte-. Le aseguró Draco.

Harry podía sentir la honestidad de su amor, a través del vínculo, pero cuando levantó la vista hacia Draco, le ofreció una sonrisa conocedora, como si estuviera dándole el gusto. Harry sabía que detrás del entusiasmo de Draco por su proyecto, además de apoyarlo, por supuesto, Draco disfrutaba del hecho de que estaban plantándose poderosamente ante los tres mayores gobiernos europeos. Draco era un Malfoy, y expander su territorio metafísicamente, siempre le producía placer y aumentaba su autoestima. Tuvo la gracia de ruborizarse un tanto, pero le guiñó un ojo descaradamente, no le avergonzaba ni su ambición ni haber complacido a su amor. Harry rió.

-¡Primo Draco! ¡Hermano Harry!- Liza entró corriendo a la sala, con su cabello dorado atado en coletas y la cara roja por los gritos y la carrera. Chocó contra sus piernas y Harry se agachó para levantarla, apoyándola en su cadera y besándole la mejilla. -¡Sálvenme! ¡Kenneth, el Feo, me persigue!

Draco rió. -Kenny, ¿qué le hiciste a tu hermana?

El niño entró a la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Tenía el mismo cabello marrón claro que su madre, pero él y su hermana tenían los ojos azules de su padre. –Ella me mordió, y le dije que yo también iba a morderla.

-¡Elisabeth!- La reprendió Harry. –Morder está mal, y tú lo sabes.

La niña resopló e hizo puchero, pero cuando los ojos verdes de Harry no se suavizaron ni un poquito, se dio por vencida. –Lo siento, hermano Harry. Perdón, Kenny.

Augustus rió. –¡Antes de ti, Harry, esa mocosa no se disculpó jamás en la vida!¡Estoy doblemente agradecido contigo!

Harry sonrió y le hizo cosquillas en la panza a la niña. –Ella es una Dulzura, realmente.

-Tengo hambre-. Draco sonrió y le besó la mejilla a Harry. -¿Por qué no vamos a ver lo que los elfos y la prima Maggie decidieron hacer para cenar?

-Desearía que no la llamaran con ese nombre horroroso-. Murmuró Augustus, sabiendo muy bien que Draco no se detendría, además, tampoco ayudaba que a su esposa no le importara.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a Moony?- Preguntó Harry, mirando a su padre.

-No. Está ocupado con una pelea de lobos en Ethos-. Severus hizo una mueca despreciativa.

Harry asintió, y los seis se encaminaron al comedor diario.

xxx…

Harry y Draco entraron juntos a su cuarto. Usualmente, se ponían sus pijamas y Harry pasaba, por lo menos, diez minutos cepillando el glorioso cabello de Draco, largo hasta la cintura. Pero, esta noche, Draco fue derecho a la cama, y se acostó, con un resoplido. Harry ya lo esperaba, porque tan pronto como su amor se sentó a la mesa, en la cena, sintió cómo se tensaba por el dolor –aunque lo ocultaba bien, pues los demás no lo notaron-. Sin decir nada, cuidadosamente, Harry le sacó los zapatos y las medias, luego los pantalones. Vio que los muslos y los tobillos del rubio se contraían espástica y dolorosamente, porque los nervios se activaban y desactivaban sin control.

Draco se acostó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y sólo se movió para tragar cuando Harry puso un frasco sobre sus labios. El gusto de la poción, ya hacía mucho que no le molestaba, sus papilas gustativas ya se dieron por vencidas en su intento por anunciarle que el sabor era desagradable. El dolor no menguó, pero la contracción sí, y comenzó a relajarse. Se relajó aún más cuando las manos fuertes de Harry empezaron a masajear sus abusados músculos con una crema analgésica. Sonrió y dejó que su amor trabajara.

Harry se detuvo cuando Draco, prácticamente, se había convertido en una masa blanda sobre la cama y ronroneaba de placer, con sus ojos entreabiertos y brillantes. Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Nunca dejaba de resultarle gracioso que aunque Draco estuviera sufriendo dolores terribles y sus piernas estuvieran temporariamente inutilizables por algunas horas, aún así, pudiera mirarlo con deseo. Dejó la crema a un lado, terminó de desvestir al rubio, dejándolo sólo con sus boxers de seda. Harry dormía en unos pantalones de algodón suave; se trepó a la cama y se acurrucó junto al rubio; Draco rozó su mejilla con los labios y le mordisqueó la oreja, tratando de obtener una respuesta.

Harry contuvo la respiración, pero no se movió para darle a su amor lo que quería. –Hoy te extralimitaste. Estuviste mucho tiempo lejos, y te levantaste temprano y cabalgaste en pelo...Es demasiado, Ray.

-Tengo que exigirme, si no, no voy a lograr nada. No me desmayé, y prometo que mañana me lo tomaré con calma-. Draco se sintió vencedor cuando su amor suspiró y levantó la cabeza para que pudiera alcanzar la piel, debajo de la oreja. ¡Adelanto!

-Odio cuando regresas dolorido-. Murmuró Harry, y luego gimió, cuando una humedad caliente le cruzó la piel sensible. -Ray… necesitas descansar...

-Mmmm…- Draco tiró de Harry, de modo que lo acostó sobre su pecho y miró en esos ojos bellísimos. Técnicamente, no estaba haciendo nada malo, porque aún no se había movido, y seguía acostado de espaldas. Enredó las manos en los mechones oscuros como la noche, y guió la boca de Harry hasta la suya. Sonrió, satisfecho, y se dedicó a besar a su pequeño amante hasta dejarlo tonto. No le tomó mucho, y pronto, Harry era desastre gimiente, de ojos ardientes. El mismo Draco hallaba muy difícil respirar normalmente y gruñó, ante la expresión de abandono de Harry.

-…_Ray_…- Siseó Harry, en pársel, cuando Draco rozó un pezón con su pulgar.

Draco gruñó, con los ojos completamente abiertos y ardientes, mirando los de Harry. Agarró a Harry por la cintura, con fuerza, lo levantó para dejarlo a horcajadas sobre su propia cintura. El morenito se arqueó, ahogando un sollozo de placer, cuando Draco juntó sus caderas. Harry estaba bien y verdaderamente perdido, el placer de su propio cuerpo disolviéndose en los ecos del placer de Draco, duplicando cada sensación, drogándolo, enloqueciéndolo. Sollozó, se retorció, con la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca ligeramente abierta, jadeando.

Draco observaba, embelesado, cómo Harry se retorcía de placer, encima suyo, llevándolos a ambos, rápidamente al borde del abismo. Harry siseó algo y cayó contra su pecho húmedo, juntando sus bocas desesperadamente. Draco lo abrazó con fuerza mientras se corrían, juntos, en maravillosas olas estremecedoras. Las lágrimas saladas de Harry cayeron en su boca y Draco las lamió, hambriento, asiendo a Harry contra su cuerpo con manos temblorosas.

-Te amo, Harry-. Dijo, con voz ronca, acunando a su amante, que yacía sin fuerzas contra su pecho.

-Te amo, Ray-. Murmuró Harry, en medio de una densa y adormilada satisfacción.

Draco rió y apretó el abrazo. Se preguntó cómo reaccionará Harry cuando le pida que se case con él. ¿Se sorprenderá tanto como con la fiesta sorpresa, el día de su cumpleaños diecisiete, un mes atrás? Draco esperaba que así fuera. Volvió a reír y cayó en un sueño profundo y relajante, soñando con el mañana.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 19 de mayo de 2.012xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**FIN**_

'_**GROWING PAINS'**_


End file.
